Dragon Marked War God
by Ashenemperor
Summary: The once greatest Saint underneath the heavens has been reborn after one hundred years. He cultivates with mighty skills, and he fights to once again reach the top of the world.
1. Jiang chen

**Hello there guys this is a new story I am uploading and this one is actually not written by me instead I am uploading it because it's very good and interesting. This story is written by SU YUE XI SO ALL CREDIT GOES TO HIM.**

After shaking his dizzy head, Jiang Chen could feel his mind clearing up again.  
'It's the year 3486 of the Saint Origin calendar.I was dead for over a hundred Chen, my name is Jiang have I been reborn after a hundred years?'  
Jiang Chen, the greatest Saint of the Saint Origin universe.100 years ago, he cut through the sky, broke the door that led through the Realm of Immortals, and opened up a new path for the people of the Saint Origin , he depleted his last drop of blood and died at the Saint did he think that he would be reborn a hundred years later.  
Jiang Chen raised his head and realized he was in a dark, broken were cracks all over the walls, and the door was tightly was imprisoned.  
Jiang Chen could hear someone talking on the other side of the door.  
"Brother Yong, he's the mayor's only mayor loves him very much, even though he is the mayor finds out about this, we will be doomed!"  
Outside of the room stood two muscular guys, one with a face full of was a deserted place in Fragrant Sky one come here on a normal day.  
"There's no need to be scared, no one will know about this, not even the , after we drink the blood of this fellow, we will leave Fragrant Sky city immediately!Yang Shuang, I know you don't want to spend your entire life as a loser!"  
Yang Yong said to Yang Shuang with a ferocious look on his face.  
After listening to Yang Yong, the look of worry on Yang Shuang's face was gone, and it immediately changed into the same ferocious look that Yang Yong had on his face."There's no return for us!The mayor has spent a fortune on his only he was born, he's been fed numerous pills, but is still at the first level of the Qi Jing that medicine had been given to us, we would've already reached the Qi Hai realm!Even the Mortal Core realm wouldn't be impossible to reach!"  
"Those medicines were wasted on him, he may as well let us enjoy them!Let's wait for 3 more the cleansing medicine has washed away all the impurities in his body, we will drink his blood and improve our own strength!After that, we'll leave immediately!"  
Yang Yong said with a cruel smile on his face.  
The conversation between the two was overheard completely by Jiang Chen, who was just reborn into this world.A cruel smile emerged on Jiang Chen's face after assimilating the memories from his previous life.  
"Dreaming about drinking my blood?You shall drink my piss!"  
Searching his memories, Jiang Chen discovered who the two people outside were guards from the mayor's actually dared to try and harm him?Dreaming of killing Jiang Chen and drinking his blood?  
Jiang Chen never felt the greatest Saint in the past, he had gone through countless, dangerous , the cleansing medicine they fed him for the purpose of removing the impurities in his body would still need 3 days to take effect.3 days, that would be his opportunity to fight back.  
Ignoring the two guards outside, Jiang Chen began inspecting his immediately felt excited upon sensing the large amounts of medicine in his body that his father had given him since he was a child.  
"This body's father knows how to feed good medicine to his son, but he doesn't know that his son's body can't absorb the pills were stored in this body, and sooner or later something bad would've for me, this body is awesome!"  
Jiang Chen sat there with a smile on his used to be the greatest Saint;for him to absorb the pills stored within this body was a piece of cake.  
"These two guards outside even fed me a cleansing it is weak, for this body, the benefits are huge!All the stored medicine in this body will be absorbed by me now!"  
After searching his memories for a while, Jiang Chen remembered a skill that could gather the strength from pills and began using it.  
As Jiang Chen began using the skill, all the strength from the pills stored in his body began to move all over body started absorbing the strength from the pills!  
The pills started refining his body, his bones, his blood, his skin…Everything was being refined!At the same time, the cleansing pills had also taken effect, helping Jiang Chen get rid of the impurities in his body.  
All the pills he had consumed during the last 10 years were just too body literally became a was such a waste!It's no wonder there were people who wanted to harm him.  
"And just like that, all the pills stored within this body are being refined by me."  
He said with a low voice and smirk on his huge amount of pills were continuously refining his body, making it stronger, and turning into Yuan power.  
Click!  
Level up!He reached the second level of the Qi Jing realm!  
In just an hour, Jiang Chen broke through the barrier, reaching the second level of the Qi Jing Realm!  
Click!Click!Click!  
Level Cheng continued to break through the barriers, reaching the fifth level of the Qi Jing Realm!All within one day!  
There were simply too many pills stored within his though he had reached the fifth level of the Qi Jing Realm, he had only used half of the pills stored within his body.  
Outside the door, Yang Yong and Yang Shuang walked around with anxious looks on their faces, waiting impatiently.  
"Brother Yong, it's been a we just kill him now, take his blood, and leave?"  
Yang Shuang was worried.  
"No, the cleansing medicine will need 3 days to completely remove all the impurities in his body, we need to wait."  
Said Yang Yong.  
Inside the room, Jiang Chen was still sitting with his legs crossed, feeling the pleasant sensation of leveling in the Saint Origin universe were martial arts a person reaches the ninth level of the Qi Jing Realm, they would be able to form a Qi Hai in their Dantian, reaching the Qi Hai that came the Mortal Core Realm, the Heavenly Core Realm, and the Divine Core called these realms the 5 foundation levels.  
After reaching the fifth level of the Qi Jing Realm, Jiang Cheng did not kept on refining the energy from the pills, even though the speed of leveling up decreased significantly.  
2 days later, Jiang Chen finally used all the stored pills within his body and reached the peak of the eighth level, just one step away from the ninth level.  
'I have reached the eighth level in 3 days…Seems like I have met the limits of this body.'  
Jiang Chen looked it was another person who went from the first level to the eighth in 3 days, they would have been thrilled to the max!But Jiang Chen was the greatest Saint!.He had already experienced so much during his previous be frank, he was just a monster.  
"Haha, time to drink the blood."  
As the door opened up, he heard the guards of them appeared in front of Jiang Chen.  
"Drink my blood?You two will drink my piss, instead!"  
While sitting on the floor, Jiang Chen got up and threw a fierce punch towards the guards'stomachs, sending them both flying out through the door.  
They were both guards of the mayor's their level was quite high, they were only level were simply not able to match Jiang Chen.  
Wiping away the dust from his back, Jiang Chen walked out of his room knew how much force his punch contained;the guards would not be able to stand up again.  
Outside the room, Yang Yong and Yang Shuang were laying on the floor, holding their stomachs painfully and staring up towards Jiang Chen with eyes filled with fear.  
"Impossible, this is not possible!You were just level 1, how could you become so powerful in only 3 days?"  
Yang Yong was one of the guards from the mayor's mansion, he was very familiar with Jiang fellow was a useless person, who was not a nice guy would often use his status as the mayor's son to bully was normal for sudden change almost made it so that the guards couldn't believe their eyes!It was as if he had transformed into another person entirely!  
"Useless scumbags, how dare you have the guts to try and kidnap me!Now tell me, who asked you to do this?"  
Jiang Chen looked towards Yang Yong with a fierce look in his was not dumb;he knew that these scumbags would not dare touch him if there wasn't anyone asking them to do , they wouldn't have had the ability to feed him the cleansing pill.  
"No—no one asked us to do this, it was us who wanted to drink your blood."  
Said Yang Yong.  
"Since you don't want to tell me the truth, then you will never have the chance again."  
Jiang Chen took a step forward and slapped Yang Yong's skull with a powerful skull exploded, sending blood and pieces of his brain all over the place.  
"I don't do second chances."  
Jiang Chen spoke like nothing had often seen bloody scenes like this, and he only felt indifference.  
Yang Shuang could feel death surrounding was not a brave person, and he had never seen anything like this face was pale and his body was shivering violently.  
"Now it's your me, who asked you to do this?"  
Jiang Chen turned around and asked Yang Shuang.  
"No…Really, no one asked us to do this, please forgive me little master, spare my life!"  
Yang Shuang had a ghostly, pale person in front of him was not the little master he was familiar way he killed that person was just too cruel.  
"Still don't want to speak the truth?Good!Rest assured, I will not let you die easily.I know a method of killing where one will not die completely before his heart stops beating.I will chop off both your hands and legs, cut away your nose, and dig out your liver and kidney, then, I will let you see what's inside of your own then will I remove your you have a strong will, you may be able to see your own heart beating."  
Jiang Cheng illustrated in detail.  
"Alright, I will tell you the truth!"  
Yang Shuang's face was covered in sweat;he couldn't stand it!In his eyes, Jiang Chen was a demon!A bloody demon!  
"Be fast, my patience has a limit."  
Said Jiang Chen calmly.  
"It's the young master!It's him who asked us to do gave us the cleansing medicine, too."  
Yang Shuang told him everything he knew without any hesitation.  
"Jiang Ru Long!"  
The name was familiar in Jiang Chen's Ru Long was his father's foster to the fact that he was too weak, his father, Jiang Hai, had adopted another Jiang Chen's memory, his foster brother had always taken good care of matter what he had done, Jiang Ru Long would always help him!  
"Why would he want to kill me!"  
Jiang Chen demanded.  
"The mayor spent a fortune on you with all those was jealous, and once you were gone, he would become the only person able to legally inherit the Jiang , tomorrow will be the marriage engagement day between the Mu Rong family and the Jiang you die, he will be able to marry the Mu Rong family's daughter."  
Yang Shuang told Jiang Chen everything he knew.  
'So that's it.'  
Jiang Chen had a grim smile on his Mu Rong family was a high class family in Fragrant Sky city, and they were big in the business the mayor did not dare provoke the Jiang family were to marry into their family, then it would bring huge benefits!  
This Jiang Ru Long was a cunning it was the guy from before Jiang Chen was reborn, then he would be dead by now, things were totally once greatest Saint was now in possession of this Ru Long will face his doom.  
"Little master, I have told you all I spare my life, I will do everything I can to help you."  
Yang Shuang said as he kowtowed towards Jiang Chen.  
"I don't need someone stupid like you."  
Jiang Chen struck his palm towards Yang Shuang and his pleading immediately died down.


	2. I won't do it, do it yourself

After killing the two guards, Jiang Chen raised his head towards the sky and realized it was late. He walked out of the compound only to see that he was surrounded by a deserted place, the air full of a musty smell.

According to his memory, this was the most remote and deserted place in Fragrant Sky city. It had been abandoned for more than 10 years. On a normal day, no one would ever come here. The Yong brothers truly did a fine job in finding this place and imprisoning him here.

"I was a strong person in my previous life, so I won't be a weakling in this life. My past life is gone, let bygones be bygones. Since I now occupy this body, from now on I am you, the new Jiang Chen. Your family will be my family, your enemy will be my enemy. The path towards the future, we shall walk it together!"

With glowing eyes, he left this deserted place.

The mayor's mansion had been in chaos the last 3 days while Jiang Chen had been missing. Although the previous Jiang Chen would always do something cruel or nasty, he had never been gone for more than 3 days.

He was the only son of the mayor. Although the mayor never missed a day in scolding him, in his heart he adored Jiang Chen the most. One could easily tell this from all of the precious medicines he fed Jiang Chen.

All the guards in the mayor's mansion went out in search of their young master. They overturned every single brick available, but there was still no sign of him. Finally, the mayor gave an order that if the young master still couldn't be found by sunset, all the guards would not need to return.

At the deserted place where Jiang Cheng was imprisoned, a team of guards approached. After searching through all other locations, they finally arrived to this abandoned area.

"Ai, this young master will never give us a break. He must be enjoying his day somewhere, but we are the ones suffering. I've not eaten anything all day."

"Stop complaining, he is the only son of the Mayor. Tomorrow is the marriage engagement date with the Mu Rong family. If we can't find the young master by then… don't expect anything good waiting for us."

"Young master would never come to a remote place like this, we are just wasting our time here… Wait, there's someone up ahead!"

While all of the guards complained, the guard who led them saw a human figure clad in white clothes walking towards them.

"Young master!"

The guard shouted with a hint of surprise in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked again towards that human figure. Who else could that be except for the young master?

"Captain, it's young master. We've found young master, haha."

The guard jumped up from where he stood, his face filled with excitement. Tears were almost flowing out of his eyes, as if the person that appeared in front of him was not the young master, and instead, his own father.

"It is the young master! It really is the young master, thank god!"

A few of the guards started running towards Jiang Chen. Even though they didn't know why their young master would come to a deserted place like this, it didn't matter. What mattered the most was that they had found their young master, alive and kicking, without looking like he was missing an arm or leg.

"Jiang Cheng, why are all of you here?"

[TL: Yes, the guard's name is Jiang Cheng. Not Jiang Chen]

Jiang Chen looked towards the captain. He knew this guy; his name was Jiang Cheng!

"Young master, we finally found you! If you didn't appear, the mayor would've killed us all!"

Jiang Cheng said with a face filled with excitement. It looked like he was about to cry from joy!

Jiang Chen had a puzzled expression on his face. But, due to his intelligence, it didn't take him more than a split second to understand everything. He had been missing for the last 3 days, so his dad must have been worried to death. He could easily imagine that these guards had not slept well.

Thinking about his father, whom he had yet to meet, Jiang Chen could feel some warmth in his heart. Although he was the greatest Saint in his past life, he never had a friend who was willing to care for him in his previous life. Being an orphan, he never had a chance to know what familial love was.

"Does it look like I'm in bad shape? You don't have to die. Come, let's go home."

Jiang Chen said with a smile.

"Young master, please ride this horse."

Jiang Cheng hurriedly led his own horse over to Jiang Chen.

"I don't need it, I will just walk. All of you have worked hard. When we arrive home, everyone can go claim 10 gold coins from the treasury."

Jiang Chen spoke like nothing had happened.

What? 10… gold coins?

Jiang Cheng almost bit the dust when he heard that. He wasn't the only one! All the other guards were stunned. 10 gold coins, their wages were only 10 silver coins a month!

Jiang Chen was once the greatest Saint, so he didn't really need to care too much about money, but for these guards, 10 gold coins was a huge fortune!

What happened to young master? This was not his style at all!

Since when did the young master become so generous?

He was not riding the horse, and since they met up with the young master some moments ago, he had not scolded them like he would always do.

After disappearing for 3 days, the young master had totally changed into another person.

"Let's go, hurry up and follow young master."

Jiang Cheng was the first to recover from this huge surprise. All of the other guards sped up and started following their young master. They didn't even ride on their horses. Who would dare to ride on a horse when their young master walked in front?

…

-In the main hall of the Mayor's mansion-

A middle aged man paced back and forth with an anxious look on his face. The man, wearing loose silk clothes, was muscular and 7 feet tall.

He was the mayor of Fragrant Sky city, Jiang Zhen Hai!

"Don't worry, dad, I'm sure they will find Jiang Chen."

Beside the mayor stood a good looking young man in white clothes. It looked like he was 17-18 years old, and at first glance anyone would know he was no ordinary person. A look of grief could be seen on his face, but internally, he was happy.

"This spoiled kid will never let me have peace of mind. If he had half of your ability, I would be laughing in my dreams."

Jiang Zhen Hai said helplessly.

"Young master is back!"

A guard came in, his face filled with excitement.

'What!'

Jiang Ru Long almost shouted out loud; the expression on his face changed dramatically.

"He is back?"

Jiang Zhen Hai felt relieved and shouted immediately, "Ask him to come here right now!"

Sensing that the Mayor was going to lose his temper, the guard carefully said, "Mayor, young master said he was tired, so he went to his room in order to rest. He will greet you tomorrow."

"What the?! Where's the manners of this kid?"

Jiang Zhen Hai stared at the guard as he spoke.

"Dad, maybe Jiang Chen is really tired. Furthermore, tomorrow will be the marriage engagement day with the Mu Rong family, just let him rest."

Jiang Ru Long told his foster father.

"Ru Long, don't always side with him. This little bastard has become more and more disobedient."

Jiang Zhen Hai said angrily.

"Don't get mad, dad, let me talk to him."

Jiang Ru Long said.

"That's better. Find someone to monitor him, and don't let him walk out of his room. I don't want anything bad to happen at tomorrow's marriage engagement event."

Jiang Zhen Hai threw his sleeves and walked away.

The Mayor's mansion occupied a huge area. So it was only natural that Jiang Chen also possessed his own large mansion.

Standing in his yard with both hands behind his back and the moonlight shining down upon him, he stood there waiting for someone he knew. He knew that person would come to him.

Outside the door to his mansion, a figure appeared out of nowhere. It was Jiang Ru Long. When he saw Jiang Chen standing unharmed in his yard, a cruel look emerged on his face.

"Useless peasants, how dare they let this bastard come back alive?"

With a frown on his face, Jiang Ru Long's face shifted to a more normal one as he walked into Jiang Chen's mansion.

"My brother, where have you been for the last 3 days? Don't you know how much I have been worrying?"

Jiang Ru Long said with a worrisome tone and a hint of 'happiness' from being able to see his brother again.

"Brother."

All of a sudden, Jiang Chen jumped towards his brother, hugging him and saying, "Brother, you almost lost your younger brother for good!"

Pretending to be sad, Jiang Chen's tears dripped all over Jiang Ru Long's shoulder. A frown emerged on Jiang Chen's face as he hugged Jiang Ru Long.

"What happened, my brother? Who dares to bully you? Tell me, I will take revenge for you!" Replied Jiang Ru Long.

"It's the two peasants, Yang Yong and Yang Shuang, they wanted to kill me."

Jiang Chen said angrily as he moved his head away from Jiang Ru Long's shoulder.

Feeling shocked when he heard the name of the Yang's brother, yet with an indifferent face, Jiang Ru Long said, "What? How dare they do this to you? I will not let them go easily!"

"Brother, they are dead now."

While speaking with an angry voice, Jiang Chen kept looking at Jiang Ru Long's facial expression, trying to discover his true colors. But Jiang Ru Long was good at hiding his feelings. Being the greatest Saint, however, Jiang Chen had eagle eyes. He could notice the smallest of changes on Jiang Ru Long's face.

"They are dead? Both of them were at the 6th level of the Qi Jing realm. How did you kill them?"

Jiang Ru Long asked suspiciously, eagerly awaiting a response.

"Don't joke around, brother. I am a dumb cultivator, and I am barely at the first level of the Qi Jing Realm! I am no match for the Yang brothers, but thank god there was a skilled person at the 8th level of the Qi Jing realm who helped me kill the Yang brothers! Too bad this benefactor did not want any rewards. He left right after killing the Yang brothers… I don't even know his name, such a pity."

Jiang Chen said with relief and regret.

'Fuck, what luck he has.'

Swearing in his mind, he had no doubts about what Jiang Chen said because only this could explain how Jiang Chen was able to return unharmed.

At the same time, Jiang Ru Long felt relief too. The Yang brothers were dead, so no one would know his secret now. There would be plenty of opportunities to kill Jiang Chen in the future.

"It's not a bad thing that they are dead now. Most importantly, you've come back unharmed! If you didn't, I would've spent the rest of my life regretting not being able to protect you!"

The concerned look on Jiang Ru Long's face made Jiang Chen feel like throwing up.

"My brother is the best!"

Jiang Chen pretended to be thankful towards this 'brother.'

"Don't say that, we are brothers. Tomorrow will be the marriage engagement day with the Mu Rong family. You have to be prepared, my brother. For you, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. If you can marry the Mu Rong family's daughter, you will have done a good deed for our family!"

Jiang Ru Long exclaimed as he placed his hand on Jiang Chen's shoulder. There were two big families in Fragrant Sky city: one was the Mayor's family and the other one was the Mu Rong family. The Mu Rong family was a huge power in the business industry, and the relationship between the two families was not particularly great. There was a lot of competition between them. If they could somehow marry into each other, then their relationship would naturally improve, reaping huge benefits for both sides.

"Marry their daughter? Count me out."

Jiang Chen shook his head and said firmly.

"Brother, it's not up to you to decide. Father has prepared a lot for this marriage, you can't ruin all of it now."

Jiang Ru Long was trying to persuade Jiang Chen.

"I'm serious, I don't even know what the Mu Rong family's daughter looks like. What a joke if you ask me to marry her. And I am still young. If you all want a marriage between two families, I think you will be the best candidate. You are Mayor family's son, too, and you are older than me. I can't get married before you, my brother, no way! I won't do it, do it yourself if you want."

Jiang Chen was very firm with his decision.

After listening to Jiang Chen's explanation, Jiang Ru Long felt for the first time that this 'brother' of his was doing something useful for once. Especially since his true motive was to kill Jiang Chen so that he could marry the daughter of the Mu Rong family, raising his own status in both families!


	3. Brother please marry in Mu rong family

Jiang Chen was quite happy at the moment, but he did not show it at the outside, all that could be seen was a pitiful face.  
"Brother, you are the one who loves me the most in our family, I do not want to marry Miss Mu you are my brother, why don't you marry her?"  
Jiang Chen said in a serious tone.  
"Ai, brother, it's not that I don't want to help you, but I am just a fostered if I would've agreed to marry Miss Mu Rong, dad would not let me marry arrangement is prepared specially for you."  
Jiang Ru Long said with a helpless he was laughing in his mind because if Jiang Chen didn't want to marry her, then he would naturally be the one to replace him.  
"As long as you agree, I can promise that tomorrow you will be the one who marries Miss Mu Rong!"  
Jiang Chen struck his chest as he spoke.  
"Really?"  
Jiang Ru Long felt really happy.  
"Of course."  
Jiang Chen said with a large amount of confidence.  
"Alright, we are brothers.I will help you this time and marry Miss Mu Rong then."  
He replied as if he was doing Jiang Chen a great favor, but on the inside Jiang Ru Long's mind was already thrilled to the max.  
"You really are my brother."  
Jiang Chen said with a thankful look on his face as if he was going to cry out loud.  
"Brother, this is how we will do , at the main hall, don't say anything and pretend you know me handle this."  
Jiang Chen said.  
"No problem, then I shall leave now and let you rest."  
Patting Jiang Chen's shoulder before leaving, Jiang Ru Long was wondering how his brother was going to help him with this , from what he had seen in the past, it was highly possible that this useless brother of his would create a chaotic scene tomorrow.  
'Not only will my status be raised in the Mayor's family upon marrying Miss Mu Rong, I will also have a place in the Mu Rong family as well!How stupid is he, turning down the marriage request and asking me to replace him?Nonetheless, he has done something good for I gain enough authority in both families, I will find a way to get rid of him.'  
Jiang Ru Long revealed his true colors immediately after leaving the mansion.  
On the other side of the mansion, Jiang Chen stood there with a grim smile.'Messing with me?You are going to die because of that.'  
The next morning, people were busy decorating the mayor's mansion with ribbons and was the day for the engagement ceremony for both families, something that had never happened before in the history of Fragrant Sky city.  
"The head of the Mu Rong family has appeared!"  
With the loud announcement coming from the guards in the background, a muscular man walked through the main entrance of the mayor's mansion.  
This man had a gigantic body, making even the mayor look slim when standing beside appeared to be about forty years old and wearing a flowery robe while walking as strong and brave as a tiger.  
He was the head of the Mu Rong family, Mu Rong Zhan.A business tycoon.  
"Haha, welcome to my mansion, brother Mu Rong, I hope you enjoy your stay here."  
Jiang Zhen Hai said in a friendly Zhen Hai started walking towards his guest, Jiang Ru Long and Jiang Chen in tow.  
"My pleasure, Mayor is the marriage engagement date for our families.I take this very seriously."  
Although Mu Rong Zhan looked bold and forthright, in Jiang Chen's eyes, he was just an old, cunning person.  
Jiang Chen looked behind Mu Rong Zhan, but he couldn't see anyone Rong Zhan came course, this was more than Fragrant Sky city, there had been almost no events that needed Mu Rong Zhan to just him coming here alone, he could represent the entire Mu Rong family by himself.  
"Please come inside, brother Mu Rong."  
With a welcoming gesture, Jiang Zhen Hai led everyone towards the main hall.  
Inside the main hall, Jiang Zhen Hai sat opposite of Mu Rong Zhan, Jiang Chen and Jiang Ru Long standing behind him.  
"Brother Jiang, I will get straight to the purpose of me coming today is the wish for my daughter to be married into your , we will decide the date for your son and my daughter's official marriage ceremony."  
Mu Rong Zhan said it openly.  
"Of course, once they are married, both of our families will be prosperous in Fragrant Sky city."  
Nodding his head, Jiang Zhen Hai turned around and spoke to Jiang Chen, "Chen, come forward and greet your father-in-law."  
"Great!You have a good son with good looks."  
Mu Rong Zhan looked at Jiang Chen and kept complimenting him, but on the inside, he knew he was just spouting bullshit because everyone in Fragrant Sky city knew about Jiang Chen's bad was a playboy with shitty talent when it came to cultivation.  
But Mu Rong Zhan didn't care about this at seemed to be very satisfied with this soon to be of the time, a family's interest was worth more than personal interests.  
"Dad, I think you got it wrong?"  
Expressing his shock, Jiang Chen said, "Isn't the marriage for elder brother?"  
Jiang Zhen Hai and Mu Rong Zhan were baffled by what Jiang Chen Rong Zhan moved his head towards Jiang Ru Long and started judging Jiang Ru couldn't stop himself from nodding his own head.'This is what we call a talented and good looking young such a young age he has reached the ninth level of the Qi Jing Realm.'  
"Chen, stop this nonsense."  
Jiang Zhen Hai said with a frown on his face.  
"Dad, I am not my qualifications, I am not the right person for Miss Mu me, she will probably elder brother has already reached the ninth level of the Qi Jing Realm at such a young the youngsters in Fragrant Sky city, he is the one with the best qualifications to marry Miss Mu Rong.I am still too young to elder brother and Miss Mu Rong have not met yet, he is still interested in marrying he can marry Miss Mu Rong, then that will be a perfect match!And it will also improve our relationship with the Mu Rong family."  
Giving his speech confidently, Jiang Chen repeatedly complimented his elder brother.  
Standing next to Jiang Chen, Jiang Ru Long almost wanted to was because he never knew just how much his little brother loved him.  
"Haha, so brother Jiang wants to help your eldest son get married.I never knew that Jiang Ru Long was so fond of my daughter…This arrangement is a rare one."  
Mu Rong Zhan was laughing out , this marriage arrangement was for the best interest of both families, but if he had the chance to choose between Jiang Ru Long and Jiang Chen, then he would not be stupid enough to pick Jiang Chen.  
Jiang Zhen Hai was boiling with would gladly kick this bastard out of the , he remained silent upon seeing how happy Mu Rong Zhan was.  
Jiang Chen had excessively complimented Jiang Ru Long, and he made it known that Jiang Ru Long was fond of Miss Mu Zhen Hai knew that if he were to insist, not only would his son be provoked, Mu Rong Zhan wouldn't be happy either.  
"Ru Long, come meet your father-in-law."  
Said Zhen Hai, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, weak and helpless.  
"Greetings to you, father-in-law."  
Ru Long bowed respectfully towards Mu Rong Zhan.  
'Laugh and be you will be crying later.'  
Thought Jiang cleared his throat and said, " Rong, my elder brother also has another wish."  
"Oh?Speak wish is impossible when Brother Jiang and I are together."  
Apparently, Mu Rong Zhan was in a great mood.  
Jiang Ru Long, on the other hand, was stared towards Jiang Chen, trying hard to recall what he had told Jiang couldn't remember telling him such a thing.  
"My brother told me that he has admired the Mu Rong family for a long he can marry into the Mu Rong family, then he wouldn't want anything else in this life."  
Jiang Chen said with a smile on his face;his fox tail had finally been revealed.  
Jiang Ru Long's face immediately darkened upon hearing what Jiang Chen said.  
"Brother, what did you just say?"  
Jiang Ru Long asked in a deep, low tone.  
"Brother, that's what you told me, right?Oh, I know…You are too embarrassed to say it 't worry, let your younger brother do the talking, dad and Rong are here, your wish will be granted for sure!Furthermore, you have been admiring Miss Mu Rong for a long time, that is a fact, isn't it?"  
Mu Rong Zhan felt joy and pride when he heard what Jiang Chen thought to himself that this useless young lad sure knew how to speak well.  
"Brother, you…."  
Jiang Ru Long was , he wanted to marry Miss Mu Rong, but he did not want to marry into their wanted Miss Mu Rong to live with him in the mayor's mansion;he did not want to marry into their family and live with them.  
If he left the Mayor's mansion, then he would become part of Mu Rong's family and have nothing to do with the Mayor's his years of effort would be wasted, and what made things worse was that if he married into the Mu Rong family, then he would never have a chance to handle important matters, so people would surely look down on him.  
If this happened, then his future would be ruined.  
"What?Don't tell me that what you said to me yesterday was all lies?You admiring the Mu Rong family, was that a lie?This isn't like you, my brother."  
Jiang Chen retaliated without even giving Jiang Ru Long a chance to speak.  
He was doing this on purpose;he must have planned this Ru Long was so angry that he wished he could kill Jiang Chen right Jiang Chen had just said pushed him in a direction of no return.  
Jiang Ru Long wasn't knew that Jiang Chen had tricked him, but what he couldn't understand was why this teenager who had never done anything good, who was always fooling around, suddenly became so enough to trick him.  
'You are still a long way from being able to fight me.'  
With a smirk on his face, he thought to Jiang Ru Long wanted to kill him, then he would need to pay for what he had was just the beginning.  
"Haha, I didn't expect your eldest son to be so fond of my Ru Long has quite the reputation in Fragrant Sky city, so it will be great if he marries into our family!Since we will become one big family, no one will dare to disobey us in Fragrant Sky city."  
Mu Rong Zhan said as he laughed out loud.  
On the contrary, Jiang Zhen Hai's face was all happened was beyond his they changed who was going to marry Miss Mu Rong, then he finds out that his second son was going to marry into the Mu Rong family.  
"Ru Long, have you really decided?"  
Jiang Zhen Hai gazed at Jiang Ru he had a chance to decide, then he would not let Jiang Ru Long marry into Mu Rong's Jiang family had many businesses in Fragrant Sky city, and Jiang Ru Long had helped him a lot with managing he wanted to respect Ru Long's decision as that was what he wanted, then he would have to agree.  
"Dad, that's really what he wants.I know all too well what my elder brother is must be incredibly happy right now as his wish is going to be fulfilled!Uncle Mu Rong, you have to look after my brother when he moves to your family, don't let other people look down on him."  
Jiang Chen hastened to reply on behalf of Ru Long, not forgetting to show his friendliness with Mu Rong Zhan.  
"Haha, don't worry, who would dare to look down on my son-in-law."  
Mu Rong Zhan replied happily.  
Jiang Ru Long tightly clenched his fist that was hidden underneath his long was boiling with was no way he wouldn't get mad…All his hard work, all his efforts were now gone.  
But in the situation right now, it seemed like he had no other way Rong Zhan was currently boiling with happiness, and if he decided to spoil the mood, then the relationship between the two families would only worsen.  
"Haha, congratulations, brother, congratulations to uncle Mu is really a joyful day!Uncle Mu Rong, since we have reached an agreement, shouldn't we ask Miss Mu Rong to join us?Let us see what she looks like."  
Jiang Chen said.  
"Yes, you're right, I've heard that brother Mu Rong's daughter rarely appears in really is a girl from a respectable we have come to a conclusion, I think that we should meet her now."  
Jiang Zhen Hai said helplessly;he could only go with the flow.  
"Haha, my daughter Mu Rong Xiao Rou is on the way.I'm sure she will be here in no time."  
Mu Rong Zhan laughed to his heart's in the main hall was joyous except for Jiang Ru Long, who stood there with a smile, trying to hide his true feelings.  
"Wow!Just from her name alone we know that she must be a gentle and beautiful girl, a girl from a respectable family must be different than an ordinary must look like an angel!Brother, you got yourself a good wife!"  
Jiang Chen kept praising Miss Mu Rong, whom he had never met not forgetting to say anything that would provoke Jiang Ru Long.  
Cough cough….  
Jiang Chen's words were followed by Mu Rong Zhan's some reason, Mu Rong Zhan couldn't hold his cough;he even coughed out the tea he just drank when he heard Jiang Chen praise his daughter as a gentle, beautiful angel.


	4. The mighty dragon transformation skill

'Bastard, I will not let you get away easily after what you have done today.'

Jiang Ru Long was extremely angry at the moment He could turn Jiang Chen into ashes immediately!Jiang Ru Long, Jiang Zhen Hai, and Mu Rong Zhan had all been tricked by Jiang Chen only thing he couldn't figure out was how this little moron suddenly turned into someone brilliant.

But, now it was too late to change anything, as he could only hope that Miss Mu Rong Xiao Rou was a gentle and beautiful she truly was beautiful, then that could be something to bring up his mood again.

"Miss Mu Rong is here."

Moments later, accompanied by the announcement from the guards, a girl dressed in purple came in.

The trio from the Jiang family turned their heads towards the girl, and when they saw the girl, all their smiles froze.

Bang!

Jiang Zhen Hai's drinking glass fell to the he just saw was something capable of shocking even him, despite his strong mind.

Jiang Chen coughed out girl standing in front of him was 8 feet tall, and she perfectly inherited her father's muscular that's not all!She even looked like a strong man, who seemed to weigh at least 300 pounds.

'Fuck!Her name is Xiao Rou…'

[TL:Xiao Rou=Little gentle]

'It's alright to have a muscular body, but why would you tie a braid which points towards the sky?Do you really think that will make you look taller?'

'And that face, the skin tone is really oily, and her excess skin overlaps with itself, and those red lips…They're huge!Imagine if she tried to kiss someone.'

Ugh!

Jiang Chen was vomiting in his though he was once the greatest Saint, and he had seen pretty much everything, he had never seen such an ugly girl before.

Yes, this was the ugliest girl in the world, second to least, this was Jiang Chen's ironically enough, her name was Xiao Rou.

His face turned Chen was having a hard time holding his laughter, but he had been laughing out loud inside his head.

'Jiang Ru Long, this is karma!'

Jiang Chen thought as he continued praising Mu Rong Zhan in his mind.'You are such a great passed down such great genes to your daughter, and you are also a genius for naming your daughter Xiao Rou…Nothing about her can relate to this name.'

"Hurry, lead Miss Mu Rong to her seat."

Jiang Zhen Hai said while coughing and wearing an unnatural facial the same time, he felt glad that Jiang Chen was not the one who was going to marry this girl, and luckily, it was Jiang Ru Long who was marrying into their Miss Mu Rong was the one to marry into the Jiang family, then everyone would look down on him.

"Haha, Rou-Er, hurry and meet your future husband."

Mu Rong Zhan said with a big smile on his face as he led Mu Rong Xiao Rou to Jiang Ru Long

Looking at the handsome Jiang Ru Long, Mu Rong Xiao Rou's eyes were filled with sparkling walked with big steps towards Jiang Ru Long and started holding his arm, "My dear husband, this is my first time in the Mayor's mansion, you must show me around!"She said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Blood almost rushed out of Jiang Chen's could feel all his internal organs cramping up due to holding in his couldn't stand the"sweet"voice that belonged to Miss Mu Rong, which sounded like an animal sent shivers down his spine.

'Haha!Who knows what Jiang Ru Long is feeling right now…I bet he's wishing for death right now.'

"Yes, Ru Long, show Xiao Rou around."

Jiang Zhen Hai said while nodding his head.

"Yes, father!"

Jiang Ru Long's voice was in the room could notice face turned red, and the skilled, 9th level Qi Jing master was dragged out of the room by Mu Rong Xiao Rou.

"I wish you all the best, brother."

Hearing Jiang Chen's greeting from behind, Jiang Ru Long almost fell down to the ground.

"Dad, uncle Mu Rong, since we have decided, I think it would be nice to pick a date and conclude the wedding ceremony."

Jiang Chen suggested.

"Alright, tomorrow is a good date, as we will hold the wedding ceremony tomorrow then."

Said Mu Rong Zhan.

Wham!

Jiang Ru Long who was not far from the room immediately fell down on the ground after hearing what Mu Rong Zhan said.

"Uncle Mu Rong is such a joyful moment we must make this happen , you and Mu Rong continue, and I shall take my leave."

Jiang Chen saluted with clasped hands and walked away.

Looking towards Jiang Chen's back with a frown, Jiang Zhen Hai couldn't understand what the real motive was too obvious that Jiang Chen did all of this on he couldn't understand was why Jiang Chen would want to frame Jiang Ru Long after Ru Long had been so nice to Jiang Chen for so long, and what was more shocking was that Jiang Chen's behavior was different from what he was familiar with.

As for Jiang Ru Long, he could only let out a quiet sigh and think of a way to get revenge later on.

Jiang Chen left the main hall and went back to his own house.

'Hahaha, Mu Rong Xiao Rou…This is too funny…Don't blame me for setting you up, Jiang Ru are the one who started it, now you can feel the pain.'

Laughing nonstop and imagining the ugly scene when Mu Rong Xiao Rou grabbed Jiang Ru Long…He felt like vomiting, but at the same time the feeling of revenge made him happy.

Jiang Chen knew that taking revenge like this felt much better than just killing Jiang Ru Long.

Jiang Chen no longer felt bad about his brother trying to kill course, this was not the Jiang Ru Long wanted to kill him, the only destiny for him was to be killed by Jiang Chen.

What was most important for Jiang Chen right now was people in the Saint Origin Universe all respected the matter where you went, people will admire you if you were a skilled Chen was once the greatest Saint, but after being reborn, he had to start again from the he was just some weakling at the 8th level of Qi Jing Realm.

Returning to his room, Jiang Chen shut the door and sat down cross-legged on his bed.

On the path of cultivation, the most important thing was what kind of skill was higher the level of the skill used, the higher your achievements would be later on.

Once being the greatest Saint, Jiang Chen had collected numerous he were to show just one skill, then all the people in the Fragrant Sky city would fight for it.

In the Saint Origin universe, skills were classified into 4 categories:Mortal, Earth, Heaven, and Chen knew 3 skills in the Saint category, each one of them couldn't even be the skills from the most ancient clans in Divine Continent couldn't compare with these 3 skills.

However, Jiang Chen decided not to cultivate these 3 when practicing in his previous life he had given them up.

This was because he had another skill, the Dragon Transformation skill!

Jiang Chen obtained this skill in some ancient ruin during his previous mighty Dragon Transformation skill was inherited from ancient times.

According to Jiang Chen's estimation, this skill's potential was way beyond the Saint category, reaching a level which even he does not know about.

There was one strict condition if one wished to cultivate this skill, and that was one must start from the Jiang Chen obtained this skill in his previous life, he was already a with his strong will, he did not dare to give up all his cultivation in order to practice a new skill from the beginning.

In his previous life, this had been his biggest regret–not being able to cultivate this since he had now been reborn, he would use this opportunity to practice this skill.

He was only in the Qi Jing realm now and had yet to form his Qi Sea and Mortal was at a good point to cultivate with the Dragon Transformation skill.

Jiang Chen had memorized the scripts of the Dragon Transformation skill, and with a single thought mentally, those miraculous scripts started appearing in his mind.

This mighty skill was very to the scripts, after cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill, one could merge with any kind of blood in this was possible to merge with thousands of blood types, and just these benefits alone had blown his mind.

Those who cultivated the Dragon Transformation skill would form a Dragon Mark inside their Dantian.A Dragon Mark would increase the user's strength by 10, 000 Jin, and the maximum number of Dragon Marks that could be formed was 108, 000.

Even more, according to the script, once all 108, 000 Dragon Marks were formed, one would be able to break through the Dragon Gate and become a Dragon.

One Dragon Mark would increase a person's strength by 10, 000 pounds, and it was hard to imagine just how powerful one would be if all 108, 000 Dragon Marks were Jiang Chen, who was once the strongest Saint, felt a little scared when thinking about he ever ended up reaching this level, then he could easily destroy the entire world with one strike.

'The Dragon Transformation skill will also strengthen one's body, those who cultivate this skill will get their body trained in the most effective body of mine has been fed with so many different pills, and although the pills have been absorbed by my body, it's still too weak.I'm not sure if it can withstand the impact of cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill.'

Jiang Chen thought to himself as he started cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill slowly.

As he started cultivating, he could feel the Yuan power within his body flowing around.

'Small seven, big seven, form into a whirlpool of impact, impurities will be discarded.'

This was what was written within the Dragon Transformation Jiang Chen's control, he created two regions within his body, one region had his Yuan power flow clockwise 7 times, and the other region had his Yuan power flow counter clockwise 7 times.

Once he did that, Jiang Cheng submerged in a cultivation state where his body became like a machine, working at a frightening pace without pause.

Pong!

Two separate flows of Yuan power impacted into each other, forming into a whirlpool within his Dantian as the whirlpool spread around Jiang Chen's whole body.

Ugh!

Jiang Chen started to violently vomit blood from his mouth because of the impact, accompanied by a tearing pain in his color of his blood was black, the result of the impurities within his body now being discarded.

'The Dragon Transformation skill is really is only the first step, and it brought me so much , it was all worth results were extraordinary, this black mark signifies that the impurities within my body have been 's continue.'

Thanks to his will that he obtained as the once greatest Saint, he had more experience than anyone else when it came to cultivation.

'Keep calm, focus is the key, when the power reaches the max, that's when the Dragon Transformation begins…'

The Dragon Transformation script was flowing through his of the cultivation, his body was currently withstanding great , for Jiang Chen, this level of pain meant nothing.

4 hours later!

Crack!

A clear cracking sound could be heard within Jiang Chen's whirlpools of Yuan power in his Dantian rushed into every part of his body, allowing him to break through to the 9th level of the Qi Jing realm.


	5. Let's calculate our debts

Even Jiang Chen didn't think that the Dragon Transformation skill would be this by cultivating for 4 hours, he had managed to break through to the next level, reaching the 9th level of the Qi Jing realm.

Besides having his Yuan power increased, his body had also become stronger than before;because of this both his strength and defense had greatly improved.

During the cultivation of the Dragon Transformation skill, the Yuan power within Jiang Chen's body had formed into two separate whirlpools great speed, the two whirlpools had started flowing toward his Dantian and began forming a blood colored Dragon Mark.

However, the dragon mark's color was pale and still far away from becoming this thought in mind, the pale Dragon Mark started shaking violently, making a powerful force rush out from it.

"Ha!"

With a shout Jiang Chen threw a punch forcefully creating a booming sound in the air due to the friction..

'Good, the power of my punch has reached 5, 000 jin, and the first Dragon Mark has not even completely it's completely formed, I will have the force of 10, 000 pounds behind every ordinary cultivator at the 9th level of the Qi Jing realm can only punch with the force of 3, 000 pounds, and some geniuses might reach 4, 000 pounds, but only by cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill can I punch with a force of 5, 000 is terrifying.'

5, 000 pounds was incredibly powerful for someone at the 9th level of the Qi Jing this, Jiang Chen could have an even match with a Qi Jing master.

Taking a deep breath, Jiang Chen stopped was well informed when it came to cultivation, and he knew the importance of laying a the road of cultivation, he had to do it step-by-step instead of rushing had just begun cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill, and he had already formed a partial Dragon was enough to satisfy him for now.

There were a lot of resources required for a warrior to , potions, elixirs…They were all a must Dragon Transformation skill allowed Jiang Chen to absorb any kind of blood in this world, which was an incredible were numerous kinds of blood in this world, some powerful, somer from ancient monsters that even gave special abilities.

'I've been dead for more than a hundred years, a lot must have happened during the time I was my memory serves me well, Fragrant Sky city is just a small city within the Qi province.I wonder how far away the Divine Continent is.'

He thought to he was once the greatest Saint, he wasn't too familiar with the Qi Saint Origin universe covers a huge area, and no one knew how big it actually Qi province was a small area in comparison.

'Let's go to the study room, my dad is the Mayor of Fragrant Sky city, he should have some history books about the Saint Origin story of me breaking the gates leading to the Realm of Immortals with a sword is big news, everyone, including Fragrant Sky city should have heard of it.'

Thinking to himself, Jiang Chen left his room and started walking towards the study room.

Ordinary people weren't allowed to enter the Mayor's room since there were not only books Jiang Zhen Hai loved to read, but also some basic martial art skills were kept Chen, however, was no ordinary was the son of the Mayor, and he could go anywhere he wanted within the Mayor's mansion.

Jiang Chen didn't pay any attention to those martial art skills as he went straight to a history book about the Saint Origin universe and started reading it.

The history book he read had recorded all the important events for the Saint Origin universe, including brief geographical information as was what Jiang Chen needed right now.

Reading the first chapter of the book, Jiang Chen couldn't help but let out a little first page in the book was about the greatest Saint in history who was trying to break the gates leading to the Realm of Immortals with his sword a hundred years ago, but unfortunately died on the Saint cliff.

A hundred years ago, Jiang Chen had used his last drop of his Saint's blood, breaking through gates leading to the Realm of Immortals before passing away on the Saint happened afterwards was unknown.

According to history, during the hundred years after he had died, big changes had happened in the Saint Origin he had broken through gates leading to the Realm of Immortals, all the other saints who had lived for many years used the opportunity to pass through the gates with none of them staying behind.

Due to the absence of the Saints'protection and management, the universe had fallen into and devils appeared everywhere, and the fighting amongst different clans became so intense that even some ancient clans were wiped out the loss of the ancient clans, new ones had emerged.

It was a pity that this history book only had a small amount of information about the Divine Continent, and the little information provided was Chen couldn't find any records about the famous clans or any great era was gone, and for him, this was a new beginning.

The Saint Origin universe covered a large, borderless was divided into 5 continents;East Continent, West Continent, South Continent, North Continent, and the most prosperous–Divine Continent.

In Jiang Chen's past life, he was from the Divine Continent.

Fragrant Sky city was situated in a remote area of the Qi Province;it was a little city when compared to the East Continent, not to mention the rest of Saint Origin universe.

There were a total of 128 provinces in the East Continent–the Qi province was just one of for the rank, the book didn't mention anything.

'East Continent, 128 provinces, I have a long way to go.'

With a smile on his face, as he closed the Chen knew that one day he would step onto the Divine Continent again, where everyone dreamed of was his second will become the greatest again and step into the Realm of Immortals.

Looking outside the window, Jiang Chen realized that the skies were getting was too concentrated when cultivating and reading the history book that he forgot about the time.

"Dad didn't look for me after he sent uncle Mu Rong away?"

Smiling with a surprised expression, he knew that Jiang Zhen Hai would come look for him after what he did in the main hall was weird that he hadn't come to find him yet.

The fact was, Jiang Zhen Hai did come and look for Jiang Chen at once, but he was shocked when a maid told him that his son went into the study 15 years, this was the first time that Jiang Chen had stepped into the study Zhen Hai didn't want to interfere with such a positive transformation.

Standing up from his original position, Jiang Chen's next task was to meet up with someone, Jiang Ru Long.

He knew that Jiang Ru Long wouldnot marry Mu Rong Xiao Rou and marry into the Mu Rong was confident in this because they were both was pretty he were to switch bodies with Jiang Ru Long and had to choose between suicide and marrying Mu Rong Xiao Rou, then he would rather commit suicide.

Tomorrow was the marriage ceremony, and if his guess was correct, Jiang Ru Long will come to try and kill him tonight.

For someone like Jiang Ru Long, having his hard work and efforts all wiped out, he will not take it hated Jiang Chen, and he hated everyone in the Mayor's his talents, he would be able to live a good life even after leaving the Mayor's family.

Jiang Chen won't let any of his enemies would just be a potential threat to him in the future.

Leaving the study room, Jiang Chen started walking towards Jiang Ru Long's house.

As the foster son of the Mayor, Jiang Ru Long's status was high within the family;hence he also had his own house with nice surroundings which were good for cultivation.

Jiang Ru Long had changed into a black suit, and he stood in his house's compound under the had a gloomy look on his face and eyes like a snake ready to strike.

"Jiang Chen, you ruined everything, sooner or later I will have my day, this entire mansion will belong to me."

Speaking to himself with an angry voice and clenching his fist tightly, Jiang Ru Long's body was shivering because he recalled the previous events, how he had to accompany that ugly girl for a was torture to both his body and didn't dare to imagine what would happen if he actually married Mu Rong Xiao Rou and stayed with the Mu Rong family.

Not a single man could withstand Mu Rong Xiao least he himself couldn' 's why he had to leave now.

But there was someone who wouldn't let him go easily.

"Hey!Brother, it's late so why are you dressed like you want to go out?Tomorrow is the marriage ceremony for you and your wife, you should take a good rest now."

Jiang Chen came in and greeted Jiang Ru Long.

A cruel look emerged in Jiang Ru Long's eyes when he spotted Jiang couldn't stop his killing intent from pouring out.

"Jiang Chen, why did you set me up?"

Jiang Ru Long asked with a harsh voice.

At the same time, a man stood outside of the man was none other than Jiang Zhen Hai who came to check on Jiang Ru Zhen Hai stopped when he overheard Jiang Ru Long's question, holding his breath and hiding outside the compound.

"Set you up?My brother, why would I do that?I thought marrying into the Mu Rong family is what you've been wishing for?I was helping you, just look at Miss Mu Rong's body!It tells us that you won't have to worry about food when you marry into their family, and you should thank me for that!"

Jiang Chen said in a serious voice without a single hint of shame in his words.

"Enough!Don't mention that ugly girl in front of me , you asked me to replace you in this marriage engagement, but you never mentioned anything about marrying into their Chen, I treated you nicely so you really want to chase me away, then just tell 's no need to use such a despicable method."

Hatred filled Jiang Ru Long's wished he could just bite a huge chunk of meat from Jiang Chen's body.

Hearing what Jiang Ru Long said, Jiang Zhen Hai felt helpless and sorry for what happened to Jiang Ru Chen had gone too far on this matter.

"Treated me nicely?Alright, let's expose everything and calculate our debt."

Jiang Chen could sense his dad standing outside the compound, but Jiang Ru Long couldn't sense him, considering his senses were much his attitude, Jiang Chen decided to expose everything without giving Jiang Ru Long any chances to escape.

"Let me ask you, Jiang Ru Long, you ordering the Yong brothers to kidnap me, bring me to a deserted area, and then kill me and take my blood…is this what you mean by treating me nicely?Once I am dead, you will be the one to legally inherit what the Jiang family I die, the person who will marry Miss Mu Rong will be this what you mean by treating me nicely?Did I say anything wrong, my dear brother?"

Jiang Chen said as the cruel look in his eyes became more and more apparent.

Shocked by what Jiang Chen said, Jiang Zhen Hai remained standing outside the compound because he wanted to know more.


	6. Six solar fingers & genius alchemist

Jiang Ru Long now finally understood why Jiang Chen would want to set him , he still couldn't understand why this useless idiot suddenly turned into a clever man.

"The Yong brothers were merely servants of our Jiang family, they don't have the guts to kill one of their low class people, there's no way for them to obtain a cleansing Ru Long, since you wanted to marry Miss Mu Rong, I will naturally make it happen.I was surprised upon seeing Mu Rong Xiao Rou being such a muscular girl, haha, this really makes me you marry into their family as I've planned, I won't expose the fact that you tried to kill me because seeing someone I hate being miserable is far better than killing that bad you want to escape from here, I won't let you go so easily."

Jiang Chen said with a smile on his face.

Not only did Jiang Ru Long notice the great change in Jiang Chen, even Jiang Zhen Hai, who stood outside of the compound, felt surprised as if this was the first time he had ever met Jiang son of his was known for fooling around and doing nothing could have known that he had such great ability, being able to lay out plans like these?All of his recent actions showed just how cunning he really was.

"Haha, Jiang Chen, you really surprised me, I never would have thought that you would be this clever…But, you did one stupid thing."

A killing intent emerged within Jiang Ru Long's eyes together with a laugh.

"Stupid thing?Tell me, what stupid thing?"

Jiang Chen said while shrugging his shoulders.

"You really are stupid…You knew that I was going to leave tonight, yet you came you being at the 1st level of the Qi Jing realm, you are just looking to die I am leaving, I will just get rid of you, and when I have obtained many great achievements in the future, I will return to this Mayor's mansion and kill that stupid old man, Jiang Zhen Hai, letting you both reunite in hell."

Jiang Ru Long was looking down on Jiang his mind, Jiang Chen was nothing but an ant he could easily killing Jiang Chen, he will leave and go to a place far away.

'Shit.'

Swearing in his mind, Jiang Zhen Hai who stood outside was ready to break into the house, but he quickly stopped upon hearing what Jiang Chen said.

"You can't kill me."

Jiang Chen said with confidence.

"Really?We are standing so close to each other, and you are only at the 1st level of the Qi Jing realm, I could easily kill you even if Jiang Zhen Hai was here.

Jiang Ru Long started was truly confident in this matter.

"I'm sorry, but I am no longer at the 1st level of the Qi Jing realm, but the 9th."

While saying that, Jiang Chen released his Qi.A powerful force of Yuan power radiated from his body, the force being so strong that it forced Jiang Ru Long to take a step back.

"What?"

Jiang Ru Long was shocked and looked at Jiang Chen as if he was a ghost, never in his wildest dream could he foresee this.

Hiding outside the compound, Jiang Zhen Hai was shocked by Jiang Chen's transformation, but what followed his shock was a huge amount of joy.

'Thank God, my son is not a useless scumbag, he is a this boy, how could he hide all of this from under my nose?'

He thought to himself with tears in his useless Jiang Chen had always been a wound in his heart, but now Jiang Chen had transformed into the opposite and proved that he was a genius by reaching the 9th level of the Qi Jing realm at the age of one in Fragrant Sky city had done Chen had also portrayed his shrewd, deep, subtle mind by how he was dealing with Jiang Ru 15 year old kid would be able to do that.

"Impossible, this can't be!You were only at the 1st level of the Qi Jing realm 3 days ago…Don't tell me you were hiding your true strength all this time?But even then, a normal person at the 9th level of the Qi Jing realm can't have such a strong Yuan power!"

Jiang Ru Long said with a shocked expression.

"There are a lot of things in this world you don't understand, Jiang Ru could've had a bright future, but you ruined it all by , let's end all of this."

Moving like lightning, in a split second, Jiang Chen arrived in front of Jiang Ru Long, clamping Jiang Ru Long's neck with his strong palm that seemed like steel his great strength, Jiang Ru Long couldn't even move a finger.

"Hold on!"

Jiang Zhen Hai shouted and jumped through the door.

Snap!

Unfortunately, he was slower than Jiang Chen broke Jiang Ru Long's neck with his strong palm, sending him back to his maker.

"Ah, Chen'er, why did you kill him?"

Looking at the dead body of Jiang Ru Long, Jiang Zhen Hai that, he was still in shock as Jiang Ru Long was in the same level as Jiang Chen, yet Jiang Chen killed him with a single was just too incredible.

Looking at Jiang Ru Long's dead body, Jiang Zhen Hai that, he was still shocked that Jiang Chen was able to kill Jiang Ru Long who was in the same as him so Chen killed him with a single strike, which is just too incredible.

"Dad, do you disagree with killing a person like him?If I didn't kill him at this moment, he might return later on as a huge threat to us."

Jiang Chen said.

"Humph!I wasted my effort, raising him for all of these dared to do this to you, of course you should kill him…But now he is dead, so who will be the one to marry Mu Rong Xiao Rou tomorrow?Our family and Mu Rong family are already in a bad relationship, now it will just get worse."

With a frown on his face, this was what he worried about the most.

"Dad, don't be naïve, you must know that one mountain cannot be occupied by two 's no way for both our family and Mu Rong's family to stay in harmony in Fragrant Sky city, and that old man from the Mu Rong family will never consider us to be on the same even insulted us in broad daylight, why should we be nice to them?"

Jiang Chen said with smile on his face.

"Insulted us?"Jiang Zhen Hai was puzzled.

"Dad, don't be deceived by the innocent look on Mu Rong Zhan's face, he is more cunning than anyone Rong Xiao Rou appearing in today's marriage engagement is an insult to our family is a high class family in Fragrant Sky city and if we let her marry into our family, we'll become everyone's laughing family's reputation will go down the we let Jiang Ru Long marry into their family, it will be even worse."

Speaking with an intelligent look in his eyes, "That ugly girl is a token of insulting us, I suspect that girl is not Mu Rong Zhan's family is a well-known family in Fragrant Sky city so if he had an ugly daughter, why would no one ever mention it?If the marriage really happened, no matter if she married into our family or if Jiang Ru Long married into their family, the result would be the same;we will become a laughing stock for everyone."

After Jiang Chen's explanation, Jiang Zhen Hai suddenly saw the felt something was not right, but he never thought like Jiang Chen he , he wanted to improve the relationship between the two families, but without his knowledge, he was almost insulted by the Mu Rong family.

A mountain cannot be occupied by two tigers, the Mayor's family and Mu Rong's family cannot coexist.

"Chen'er, since when did you become so clever?"

Jiang Zhen Hai looked at his son like it was the first time they had ever met.

"Dad, I never was a stupid person."

Jiang Chen said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, and Chen'er, why did you suddenly breakthrough so many levels?"

Jiang Zhen Hai asked with a shocked expression on his face.

Jiang Chen knew that Jiang Zhen Hai would ask this, and he had already prepared an answer, "Dad, when the Yong brothers tried to kill me 3 days ago, there was a great wandering warrior that saved only did he kill the Yong brothers, he also improved my body's condition, helping me absorb all the accumulated elixirs in my body, helping me break through to the 9th level of the Qi Jing is all because you have been giving me so many great elixirs…If not for those, I wouldn't be who I am right now."

"Haha, what a turn around, I wonder who is that great warrior, it's a pity I don't get the chance to meet him."

Jiang Zhen Hai laughed out loud, what else could make him happier than seeing his son become someone great.

"Dad, there's no reason for us to improve our relationship with the Mu Rong my opinion, there can only be one family in charge, and if Mu Rong Zhan wants to play with us…Then we'll play."

Jiang Chen said.

"Yes, we should fight with them or else people will think I am afraid of Chen'er, what should we do about tomorrow's wedding ceremony?"

Jiang Zhen Hai asked Jiang it was the past, then he would never have discussed such an important matter with Jiang Chen, but since he has changed into a better person, maybe he had some ideas on how to solve this.

"Anyone can insult those who start insulting!"

Showing a cruel expression on his face, Jiang Chen said, "Since the appearance of Mu Rong Xiao Rou, our reputation in Fragrant Sky city has been greatly that's what they want, then we shall have our revenge and wash their reputation down the them be the laughing stock for everyone in Fragrant Sky city."

"What is your plan?"

Seeing a light, Jiang Zhen Hai wondered what his son had in mind.

"Simple, aren't they expecting Jiang Ru Long to get married tomorrow?Let's find someone to make a casket."

Jiang Chen said with smile.

For Jiang Chen, a friend was a friend, and an enemy was an will never try to get along with his enemy, for those who became his enemy, will never have a happy Ru Long was the first one, and the Mu Rong family will be the second.A mountain cannot be occupied by two tigers!Getting rid of Mu Rong's family from Fragrant Sky city would be the first major accomplishment he wanted to achieve now that he had been reborn.

As the Mayor of Fragrant Sky city, Jiang Zhen Hai wasn't some down in his heart, he had always wanted to get rid of the Mu Rong family.

Jiang Chen was his only once useless fool had turned into an intelligent person, and that made him was happier than Jiang Chen said he would do it, then he will do it, there was no one who could stop him.

…

The next day, ribbon and light decorations were seemingly everywhere, and the atmosphere was even livelier than for Jiang Zhen Hai and Jiang Chen, no one else knew that Jiang Ru Long was dead.

All the guards and servants of the Jiang family were laughing because of what they saw yesterday, when watchingJiang Ru Long walk around the mansion with Mu Rong Xiao were all'surprised'by how Mu Rong Xiao Rou looked, joking amongst each other that the eldest young master must have done a lot of good deeds in his previous life if he could marry such a pretty girl.

On the streets of Fragrant Sky tall and muscular Mu Rong Zhang, with his daughter, were riding horses followed by a few young and handsome men from the Mu Rong family–all looking arrogant.A parade that stretched for 3 miles followed behind the end of the parade was a sedan chair carried by eight people.

The parade marched toward the Mayor's mansion, attracting a huge crowd along the way.

"Oh my goodness, is that a woman?Is she a joke from God?"

"Ugh, let me vomit!Miss Mu Rong can stun the sky and make ghosts cry because of her ugly looks.I heard the eldest young master of the Mayor is a handsome and talented youth…Will he still be alive after marrying that girl?"

"The Mayor is pushing his son into a fire pit."

…

The crowds were whispering amongst each other and making Jiang Chen expected, the Mu Rong family planned to insult the Mayor's family by having a long parade, letting everyone in the city know about the marriage with the ugly Mayor's family had truly become a laughing stock.

Crowds were gathered outside of the Mayor's mansion, standing in front of the mansion's front Zhen Hai and Jiang Chen saw the long parade marching towards them, a cruel smile appeared on both their faces in response.

"You see this, dad?By bringing such a long parade for a simple wedding, Mu Rong Zhan not only wants to turn us into a laughing stock, he also wants to press us down."

Jiang Chen said.

"Hmph!Let us see who will become the laughing stock later."

Jiang Zhen Hai replied.

"Haha, brother Jiang, I've come to fetch the he prepared himself?"

Mu Rong Zhan said with a loud voice, shouting even louder when he mentioned'fetch the bridegroom.'

"Of course, my son is 'er, go get your elder brother."

Jiang Zhen Hai replied with a smile.

"Please hold on uncle Mu Rong, I'll get my brother to come here now."

Cupping his fists and bowing slightly towards Mu Rong Zhan, Jiang Chen turned around and left.

Mu Rong Zhan, wearing a red robe, looked happy, whereas Mu Rong Xiao Rou, wearing a phoenix coronet and a red scarf over her robe, had a shy expression on her would stop eating for 3 days after looking at her face–most people would never dare take a second look at her face.

'My lady, you must be sent from God to torture someone.'

It was hard to imagine how a man could live his life after marrying Mu Rong Xiao Rou.

"Step aside."

Moments later, a loud shout sounded out from the Mayor's mansion as Jiang Chen walked to the front door with a huge black casket carried on his shoulder

Bang!

Jiang Chen simply threw the casket in front of the door as if it was nothing special, which made a huge front of the casket was facing the parade, and a huge word could be clearly seen on it.

'Deceased'

The crowds were all looking at the casket that shouldn't be there, and suddenly they all became quiet.

What were they doing?Bringing a casket during a wedding ceremony?This was very was the Mayor thinking?

Mu Rong Zhan's expression instantly looked at Jiang Zhen Hai and asked loudly, "Brother Jiang, what is the meaning of this?"

"I'm brother passed away yesterday due to an illness, therefore Miss Mu Rong can only marry my brother's make sure he was presentable, I asked someone to make this casket for , and of course he is wearing a bridegroom's suit in there."

Jiang Chen said out loud, ensuring everyone to heard him clearly.

'What!'

The crowds exploded with noise had never seen anything like this before!Mu Rong's family had come to fetch the bridegroom, but instead they were greeted with a dead does not matter if Jiang Ru Long was truly dead or alive, as this was a clear act to ruin their reputation vicious fashion.

Especially, when Mu Rong's family came in such a huge parade, a single casket would send their reputation down the drain.

"Jiang Zhen Hai, you are carrying your joke too far."

Mu Rong Zhan couldn't hold his anger anymore.

"Uncle Mu Rong is of the Mu Rong can you say that we are joking?You came here to fetch the bridegroom, but you never mentioned anything about him being dead or alive."

Hearing what Jiang Chen said, the surrounding people felt like blood was rushing out from their kind of explanation was this?

"Hmph!Jiang Zhen Hai, you and your son, don't try to fool Ru Long is a 9th level Qi Jing master!He was alive and kicking yesterday, there's no way for him to die so quickly."

Mu Rong Zhan said coldly.

"The body in the casket is Jiang Ru Long, and if you don't believe me, then you can open it up and check it out for all, he is one of your family members."

Speaking indifferently, Jiang Chen kept his friendly tone whilst Jiang Zhen Hai just stood by his side keeping silent and letting his son handle everything.

Jiang Zhen Hai was very satisfied with his son's a person like Mu Rong Zhan and still being able to speak normally, even arguing with him, that was not something an ordinary man can must know that Mu Rong Zhan and Jiang Zhan Hai were at the same level, the peak of the Qi Hai realm.

"Fuck, we came here to fetch the bridegroom, but the Mayor gave us a is an insult to us!"

A young man from the Mu Rong family cursed out loud.

"Haha, well said my of which, it is your family that insulted our family a good look at this Mu Rong Xiao Rou's this how you will show your sincerity to our family?I want to ask all the men here, if I would give this ugly girl to you, and tell you to marry her, all for free…Would any of you feel insulted?Those who are willing to marry her, come forward now!"

As Jiang Chen said, he laughed out exposed everything in broad daylight, there was no need for him to be generous towards the enemy.

The faces of every man on the scene turned green upon hearing this.'Shit, I would rather kill myself than marry this ugly girl.'The Mu Rong family was a big family, but they arranged such an ugly girl to marry with the Mayor's was clearly an insult to the Mayor's family.

"Furthermore, I have a great doubt whether or not this ugly girl is really your daughter."

Jiang Chen said with a cruel smile.

"Very good, you have a sharp told me that Jiang Chen is just a useless fool in Fragrant Sky city, but I never knew you had such a deep and subtle Zhen Hai, I will remember what happened now on, my family and your family are enemies."

Mu Rong Zhan was boiling with anger, as he started looking at Jiang Chen Rong Zhan was a brilliant man, so he knew now, that Jiang Chen suggesting Jiang Ru Long marrying into their family, and all that had occurred today, were all planned by Jiang had insulted Mu Rong's family in the harshest way such a young age, Jiang Chen had achieved all of Rong Zhan couldn't help but secretly admire Jiang Chen a little bit in his heart.

"Good, I don't care if we are enemies or not, but Rong, please bring along my don't forget to pay me the price of this casket.I paid for it myself, and it was quite expensive."

Jiang Chen said loudly.

A few men who were riding on their horses almost fell off to the ground after hearing kid was just truly too despicable.

The Jiang family's members were all stunned by their young master's felt as if he were a stranger to useless fool they all once knew would never have the guts to anger with Mu Rong Zhan.

And, why did the eldest young master suddenly die?Was it because he didn't want to marry Miss Mu Rong?

But, none of this mattered fact, the young master was the only one the Mayor cared about.

'Too shameless!Too despicable!Too talented!'

The young master of Jiang's family had sent Mu Rong's family reputation down the once long parade of Mu Rong's family had now become the laughing stock of Fragrant Sky city.

"Good, very good, Jiang Zhen Hai, you and your son just won't be long before your family is unable to stay in this 's go."

Mu Rong Zhan was extremely angry at the was a wise man, but today a young man had embarrassed him in was not only about his reputation, but he was also insulted in broad daylight.

Kicking the horse, he left in a Rong Zhan didn't want to stay here anymore, and he was too embarrassed to stay together with the parade.

"Hmph!Jiang Chen, a true hero would never use such despicable you dare to fight alone, I, Mu Rong Ying, will beat you until your dad can't recognize you anymore!"

A young man said as he got down from his horse, pointing his finger towards Jiang Rong Ying was a talented young man from the Mu Rong family, and although Mu Rong Zhan just left, he didn't want to let them go so had nothing to lose now, so if he could fight Jiang Chen and win, they will at least gain some honor back by showing them that the geniuses in Mu Rong's family were much better than this fool in Jiang's family.

"That's right, Jiang you dare to accept the challenge?"

Shouted another young man from Mu Rong's family with a sneer on his Chen was a useless fool, and everyone knew of this he made the Mu Rong family publicly embarrassed with his despicable methods, they were confident that anyone from the Mu Rong family could easily beat him.

"You want to fight me?I will gladly accept your offer, but I will not fight for need to have something to wager upon."

A small smile appeared on Jiang Chen's Jiang Zhen Hai, who stood next to him, started one knew about Jiang Chen's real skills better than himself.A 9th level Qi Jing master like Jiang Ru Long was no match for Jiang Chen, and this Mu Rong Yin was only at the 8th level Qi had no chance of winning.

"Alright, what do you want to bet on?"

Mu Rong Ying was thrilled upon finding out that Jiang Chen was willing to accept the challenge.

"We will bet with this I lose, then I will hang this coffin on the mayor's mansion front door for three you lose, then I want you to carry this casket back with the sedan chair you brought you can't do this, then all of you from the Mu Rong family are bastards."

Jiang Chen spoke loudly on Zhen Hai gave a thumb up Chen was really cruel by doing were so many people here so Mu Rong Ying couldn't refuse to fulfill the they really do carry the casket back with the sedan chair, however, then they would definitely become the biggest laughing stock in the other hand, if they refuse to do so, then they would admit to being matter the result, they would only be insulted further.

Jiang Zhen Hai didn't think that Jiang Chen had done anything both families were enemies, they didn't need to be generous.

"Alright, it's a deal."

Mu Rong Ying answered without any didn't even listen clearly to what the bet was his mind, fighting Jiang Chen was like stomping an ant, so it didn't matter what the bet was.

"Brother Ying, the bet seems a bit too big, shouldn't we reconsider this?"

A young man came forward and whispered to Mu Rong Ying.

"Don't worry, this fool is just at the 1st level Qi Jing realm, fighting him is like beating a dead wait and witness how he will hang the casket in front of the Mayor's mansion."

Mu Rong Ying didn't even consider Jiang Chen to be a serious opponent.

Looking at this event unfold, the crowd started becoming noisy yet thought that after Mu Rong Zhan left, things would quiet now, the young men from both families started fighting, and their bet was the reputation of their parties looked confident, but people paid the most attention to Jiang Chen, wondering how this useless fool was going to fight against Mu Rong Ying who was an 8th level Qi Jing master!

With a grim smile, Mu Rong Ying stood in close proximity to Jiang Chen.

"Are you ready, Mu Rong Ying?If not, I will give you more time to prepare."

Jiang Chen said with a smile.

"You must be joking, what do I have to prepare when fighting someone like you?"

Mu Rong Ying replied with a snide laugh.

Slap!

Immediately after Mu Rong Ying spoke, a loud sound was heard by crowd saw Jiang Chen slapping Mu Rong Ying's face, and the tall Mu Rong Ring immediately falling onto the ground, his face kissing the dirt.

Silence!Absolute silence!The crowd first focused on Mu Rong Ying who was struggling to get up from the ground, before they turned their shocked expressions towards Jiang Chen.

"Fuck, who was the one that said that the young master from the Jiang family is just a 1st level Qi Jing useless fool?With just a single slap he made Mu Rong Ying fall to the ground, he can't even get is this a useless fool?"

"Awesome, so Jiang Chen has been hiding his true power all this time!"

"…Is this really our young master?Why does it feel like he has changed into someone else?"

…

At this point in time, no matter who it was, no one could believe what they were all knew Jiang Chen as well, but the outcome was something no one had was only one person who was still calm, and that was his father, Jiang Zhen Hai.

"Impossible, this can't be happening, how could you beat me?"

The person who received the biggest shock of all was Mu Rong Ying, who was laying on the floor, feeling slap from Jiang Chen had made him feel weak, all the Yuan power in his body was in a mess right didn't even have the strength to stand up.

"Brother Ying."

Two young men from Mu Rong family hurried to Mu Rong Ying's side and helped him up, a scared look plastered on their faces.

Recalling the bet between himself and Jiang Chen, Mu Rong Ying felt like killing the bet he would just lose his own reputation, but now, he had just caused the entire Mu Rong family's reputation to suffer even more than it already had.

"Jiang Cheng."

Calling the guard whose name was similar to his, without looking back, the guard named Jiang Cheng arrived in a hurry and stopped in front of Jiang Chen.

"Young master, what's your wish."

Ever since Jiang Chen had given him the 10 gold coins, he had considered Jiang Chen to be a very kind-hearted his heart, Jiang Chen was someone he revered, so it was only natural for him to act respectfully in front of Jiang Chen.

"Help me move this casket belonging to eldest brother onto the sedan chair belonging to the Mu Rong family, then follow them to their the casket doesn't arrive at the mansion, then all the members from the Mu Rong family will be known as bastards."

He said loudly, for everyone to hear.

Blergh!

After vomiting blood from his mouth, Mu Rong Ying almost fainted on the would rather kill knew had gone too far this so many people around, he couldn't refuse to fulfill the bet.

Mu Rong Ying was in a dilemma at this he brought the casket back then Mu Rong Zhan would skin him alive, but if he refused to carry it back, everyone would think that the entire Mu Rong family were matter what he did, Mu Rong Zhan would still skin him alive.

"Yes, young master."

Jiang Cheng didn't care about anything other than making his young master this incident, he would follow every single order that Jiang Chen gave, never considering the ability to refuse.

Ha!

With a deep low shout, Jiang Cheng carried the heavy casket him being at the 6th level of the Qi Jing realm, carrying the casket alone was a piece of cake.

"Move away."

Without saying or asking anything further, Jiang Cheng carried the casket onto the sedan Mu Rong Xiao Rou was in tears upon seeing her husband sleeping in the casket.'Looks like this fat girl is not only an eating machine, there's also something wrong with her mind.A girl like this definitely cannot be Mu Rong Zhan's daughter.'

"Mu Rong Ying, you are done fetching the get lost and continue your wedding don't welcome anyone from the Mu Rong , who have lost to me, don't ever let me see your face I do, then I will beat you every time I see get lost!"

Waving his hands as if he were chasing away some flies, Jiang Chen refused to show any approbation.

Ahhhhh!

Raising his head and shouting towards the sky, a stream of blood shot out from Mu Rong Ying's that, he closed his eyes and fainted on the spot.

"What should we do now?"

A young man asked.

"We'll just leave for now, staying here won't do us any the casket master wants to blame someone, then Mu Rong Ying will be the one to receive it all."

Another guy said.

Finally, the Mu Rong parade returned home with nothing to show but a 's spirits were at rock bottom compared to how they felt when they marched towards the Mayor's mansion earlier.

The useless fool of the Jiang family had become famous after that fight;everyone was surprised by his ability, while the Mu Rong family's reputation had been sent down the completely lost this fight between the two families, and the person who had defeated them was just a 15 year old young man.

Rumors and discussion could be heard anywhere in Fragrant Sky city, the conflict between the two families had risen to another was no doubt that peaceful days would be hard to come by for as long as the Mayor and Murong families'conflicts were left unresolved.

Jiang Zhen Hai had become very busy ever since he destroyed the Jiang family's relationship with the Mu Rong Jiang family owned many properties, mansions, elixir shops, commerce chambers…Many of these were managed by Jiang Ru Long, but now he was dead and Jiang Zhen Hai would have to manage everything by himself.

As for Jiang Chen, he chose to stay within his own mansion after the Chen looked further ahead than anyone else, and in his opinion, the simplest way to defeat an enemy completely, was with was a world where those who possessed great strength would gain respect, and those with more strength would be the ones in charge.

For every single great warrior, cultivation talent and combat talent were equally Chen was cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill which provided him with more strength than anyone else, but the cultivation skill was just the order to become someone great, he would need a good combat skill.

Just like cultivation skills, the combat skills in the Saint Origin universe were divided into 4 categories:Mortal, Earth, Heaven and level was also dived into 3 levels:Low, Middle and Late.

Qi Jing was just a foundation level, only those who had reached the Qi Hai level could practice combat skills….But, Jiang Chen was different from the had experienced practicing several combat skills, and the Dragon Transformation cultivation gave him the Yuan power to exceed those who were at the Qi Jing level.

The warriors at the Qi Jing level could not practice combat skills because they did't have enough Yuan power, and without enough Yuan power they wouldn't be able to support the combat skill, but it was a different story for Jiang Chen.

In his past life, the most powerful combat skill he had was the[Nine Solar Energy]combat skill, which was a Saint level combat skill he created was a very powerful combat skill that absorbed solar energy from his surroundings and provided great benefits for those who practiced it.

n order to practice this combat skill, however, one required a strong body and a huge amount of Qi–which was very difficult to achieve.

In his past life, Jiang Chen was cultivating with the Xuan Yuan skill which gave him a huge amount of Vital Energy Qi, but even with that, he still couldn't use the Solar Energies skill to its full was how powerful the Solar Energies combat skill could be.

The Dragon Transformation cultivating skill was far more powerful than the Xuan Yuan every Dragon Mark formed, he would gain a colossal amount of Vital Energy Qi within his that, there was no doubt that he could practice the Nine Solar Energies skill to its full potential.

"Too bad I'm just at the Qi Jing level…The Nine Solar Energies skill is the strongest combat skill in this can be categorized into the upper Saint levels, and even someone who had reached the Divine Core level couldn't practice it."

He thought to himself with a smile on his was no doubt that the Nine Solar Energies skill was very powerful, but he was just too weak to practice it right now.

'I can't practice the Nine Solar Energies combat skill for now, but I can practice the Six Solar Fingers combat skill, which is derived from the Solar Energies is also the foundation for the Nine Solar Energies skill, and its power is comparable to a High Earth Combat Skill.'

Jiang Chen thought to himself with a smile on his were no combat skills in Fragrant Sky city that had reached the Earth level, and none could compare to the Six Solar Fingers combat skill, a High Earth level skill.

There were six styles in the Six Solar Fingers combat skill, from the most basic One Solar Finger to the most powerful, the Six Solar power gradually rose with each finger;the first one was able to demolish stones while the last one was able to demolish mountains.

For the next three days, Jiang Chen never left his house, too busy Zhen Hai was also busy with managing the businesses and had no time to disturb Jiang Chen.

During these three days, Jiang Chen spent his time cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill and practicing the Six Solar Fingers combat skill it was noon he would practice the Six Solar Fingers and absorbed all the solar energy around combination of the Dragon Transformation cultivation and the Six Solar Fingers filled his body with Vital Energy Qi.

Jiang Chen, in just 3 days managed to reach the peak of the Qi Jing level, just one more step was needed to break through to the Qi Hai Dragon Mark inside his body had become even more visible, and he was now able to punch with a force of 8, 000 pounds–far more powerful than those who had already broken through to the Qi Hai level.

Ha!

In the garden, Jiang Chen stood wearing a white robe, shouting as he struck with one of his fingers and released a golden ray that could be seen dashing out from his fingertip with lightning-speed.

Bam!

The golden ray penetrated into a huge rock, leaving behind a deep hole the width of a finger.A trail of smoke could be seen from the anyone had witnessed this, they would be shocked by the power of this attack.

'I can only release a single golden ray….I'm still far away from achieving the real strength of the First Solar Finger, and with this attack I almost used up all the Yuan power in my body.'

Jiang Chen was covered in sweat and breathing could feel his body becoming weak after attacking, and the attack just now was a lesser version of the real First Solar it looked powerful, if it were to be compared to the real power of the First Solar Finger…He needed a lot more practice.

Nonetheless, its power was still Six Solar Fingers was a High Earth level Combat Skill, and it was just the just one of the Six Solar Fingers was not something that someone in the Qi Jing or even the Qi Hai level could do.

It was unbelievable that Jiang Chen was able to release even a small amount of power from the actual First Solar Finger at his level.

Grabbing a restoration pill and throwing it into his mouth, Jiang Chen could feel his Yuan power pills were something that every warrior Fragrant Sky city, a single restoration pill costed 100 silver coins.

'This restoration pill only has 60%effectiveness, there are 40%impurities within it…Rubbish.'

He thought to himself as he shook his quality of the restoration pills in the Mayor's mansion was just too him, a restoration pill with 60%effectiveness was just garbage, and after he consumed it, he would need to waste his energy discarding the impurities in least he had a thousand methods of doing so easily.

Knock!Knock!Knock!

Without even looking, Jiang Chen knew that it must be Jiang Zhen hurried over to the door only to see a worried look on Jiang Zhen Hai's face.

"Chen'er, you have improved yet again."

Sensing Jiang Chen's Qi, Jiang Zhen Hai managed to calm down a just three days, Jiang Chen brought his Qi to the peak of the 9th level Qi Jing improvement speed was just too unbelievable.

"Dad, you looked worried, what's happening?"

Jiang Chen asked.

"Come, we will talk inside."

Jiang Zhen Hai said as he walked into Jiang Chen's room.

Inside the room, father and son sat face to face with each other.

"Chen'er, you should know that even though our family owns a lot of businesses, in Fragrant Sky city what produces the most money is the pill concocting business."

Jiang Zhen Hai said while looking at Jiang Chen.

"Yes I know."

Jiang Chen replied and nodded his was more important for a warrior than an ample supply of Fragrant Sky city, no matter if it was the Jiang family or the Mu Rong family, selling pills was what gave them the most money.

"Our pill concocting business has been greatly affected by the Mu Rong family, and we are now in deep trouble."

Jiang Zhen Hai said with a frown on his face.

"Dad, what's going on exactly?"

Jiang Chen asked.

"The Mu Rong family has hired a pill concocting master who can produce restoration pills with 70%effectiveness, whereas all the pill souls in our pill shops are only 60%.Once they start selling their new pills, our pill shop will lose all of its is only the beginning, if this situation is prolonged then our pill business will have to shut the Mu Rong family is able to monopolize the entire restoration pill supply in Fragrant Sky city, our family will struggle to even survive."

Jiang Zhen Hai said.

"So that's what it is."

Jiang Chen now understood why his dad looked so pill business was in trouble!However, Jiang Chen did not worry at all, he even felt happy about this because he was once the Greatest only was he a great fighter, he also had vast experience with many other things such as concocting pills!He once concocted a Saint level pill with 90%effectiveness!A restoration pill was just a basic pill–he could easily concoct a dozen of them with 100% his experience, he could easily force the Mu Rong family out of the pill business.

"Dad, don't worry, I will make a visit to the pill shop tomorrow."

Jiang Chen said.

"En."

Jiang Zhen Hai nodded his head even though he had no idea why Jiang Chen would want to go visit the pill , he knew that Jiang Chen was not a useless fool he could provide a helping hand, then that would be great.

"Dad, take a look at this cultivation skill, see if it fits you."

Jiang Chen said as he handed over a golden colored paper to Jiang Zhen Hai.

"Cultivation skill?"

Feeling surprised, Jiang Zhen Hai took the paper and looked at it curiously.

"Xuan Yuan Cultivation Skill."

Reading every single word on the script, Jiang Zhen Hai's eyes grew bigger and reading a few more words, Jiang Zhen Hai's face was filled with hands were shaking as he finished reading the script, as if the small piece of paper weighed over a thousand pounds.

"This…Chen'er, how did you obtain such a miraculous cultivation skill?"

Jiang Zhen Hai was very excited, the script didn't say anything about what level this cultivation skill was, but he was not an could clearly tell that this skill was far more powerful than his current cultivation skill, which was only mortal Xuan Yuan skill couldn't be compared to anything in Fragrant Sky city, even the famous clans in the Qi province wouldn't have anything similar to this.

This script was written by Jiang his past life he had managed to reach the Saint level with this cultivation skill, but now he had the Dragon Transformation skill so he didn't need the Xuan Yuan cultivation skill it to Jiang Zhen Hai was the appropriate decision.

"Dad, a great master gave me that skill, if you like it then you can start cultivating using that skill."

Jiang Chen Jiang Zhen Hai started cultivating with the Xuan Yuan skill then there would be no problem for him to break through to the Mortal Core level in less than 2 months.

Jiang Zhen Hai knew Jiang Chen too well;he never doubted Chen told him that a great master had saved him and helped him absorb all the elixirs stored within his body and made him who he was , this skill was just too powerful for someone like Jiang Chen to possess.

Of course, if Jiang Zhen Hai knew that the skill that he was currently holding in his hand was a Saint level skill, then he would've died from was why Jiang Chen purposely chose to exclude the level of the skill in the script.

Jiang Zhen Hai was lost in his own thoughts, studying the Xuan Yuan cultivation was attracted to this miraculous script and couldn't pull himself away from , his eyebrows were was covered in sweat, and it looked like he was going to of this from less than one minute of studying the skill!

"Dad."

Shaking his head and calling out to his father, Jiang Chen awakened Jiang Zhen Hai who was lost in his own Zhen Hai was only at the late Qi Hai realm, and had limited was going too fast with this Saint level cultivation skill.

Blowing air out of his mouth, Jiang Zhen Hai stopped cultivating and realized he was exhausted.

"Chen'er, this cultivation skill is too abstruse, your dad has limited talent so it was too hard for me to stop cultivating."

Wiping the sweat of his forehead with his arm, Jiang Zhen Hai's eye were full of shock.

"Dad, it takes time and effort to cultivate a powerful can study it slowly when you leave, but don't go too fast."

Jiang Chen reminded his dad seriously.

"Chen'er, you're mental capacity seems much higher than mine even though I am at the Qi Hai looks like my son has grown up before me…You will have a good future, haha."

He said, laughing with a feeling of Jiang Zhen Hai's eyes, Jiang Chen was rapidly improving with each passing day, and he really admired this.

After sending the joyful Jiang Zhen Hai away, Jiang Chen started cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill skill was more abstruse than the Xuan Yuan it wasn't for the fact that he had a Saint's experiences, then he would not be able to achieve the results he had with the Dragon Transformation skill.

Early next morning, Jiang Chen changed into some clean white robes and left the Mayor's was holding a fan in his hand, looking handsome with a smile on his face and a pair of sparkling eyes.

The pill shop was the most important business for the Jiang family, and it was not far from the Mayor's Chen walked slowly and after 15 minutes, he arrived at the front door of the pill shop.

It was a classical building that resembled any other ordinary pill strong aroma of pills could be smelt from the front if one could cultivate in the pill aroma that arose from the pills could be absorbed, which would provide great assistance in cultivation.

"You are here, young master."

"Oh talented and handsome young master, your looks are so gorgeous, you don't appear to be must be an angel from the heavens."

The two guards who stood outside of the pill shop kept praising Jiang Chen while bowing and saluting.

In the past, they would greet the young master like this as well, except their eyes would have been filled with disgust.

But the young master was different now, he had transformed into a different managed to argue and fight with the Mu Rong family, and had defeated Mu Rong Ying who was an 8th level Qi Jing warrior with a single performance had made everyone's jaw drop to the ground.

'So the young master has been hiding his true colors all this time, he is a genius!'

This was what all the guards and servants of the Jiang family now thought.

"En, not bad flattery…Go claim 10 silver coins from the treasury later, but remember, don't flatter me anymore."

With one hand behind his back and another hand holding the fan, Jiang Chen walked into the pill shop.

"All hail young master."

Both guards shouted loudly while looking towards Jiang Chen with worshipful gazes.

'What the…We can earn just from young master is a good man!'

The pill shop was the most important property belonging to the Jiang Family, but there weren't too many guards was mainly because the person in charge of this pill shop was Zhou Bei Zhen, who was not only an alchemist, but also a mid-level Qi Hai practitioner.

Secondly, the pill shop wasn't too far away from the Mayor's mansion, so if anything happened then the Mayor's mansion could immediately send help.

In the pill shop's meeting room, were three old men sitting there looking depressed and clueless.

The three old men who appeared to be about fifty-something years old, were all wearing grey of them was fat and another one were both at the Low Qi Hai man in the middle, with an average body and a goatee, was the person in charge of this pill shop, Zhou Bei Zhen, a master in the Middle Qi Hai level and Jiang Zhen Hai's best could tell his relationship with Jiang Zhen Hai was good because he was appointed to be in charge of the pill shop.

"Uncle Zhou, having a depressed look on your face doesn't suit you."

Jiang Chen walked into the meeting trio stood up immediately upon seeing Jiang Chen come in.

"Young master, why are you here?"

Zhou Bei Zhen asked with a smile on his alchemists never would have talked to Jiang Chen in the past, but after seeing what happened 3 days ago, they all changed their minds.

"Uncle Zhou, dad told me that the Mu Rong family has hired an alchemist who can concoct restoration pills with 70%effectiveness, forcing us to soon go out of business."

Jiang Chen found a chair and sat down casually, smiling and looking towards the trio.

"Young master knows about this as well, we haven't been able to sell any of our restoration pills in the last couple of ability is limited and we are unable to concoct restoration pills with 70%effectiveness."

Zhou Bei Zhen replied with a bitter smile.

"Don't give up Uncle Zhou, I will introduce you to an can definitely concoct restoration pills with more than 70%of effectiveness."

Jiang Chen smiled.

"What?Young master knows someone like this?"

Zhou Bei Chen suddenly felt very happy.

"Where is this alchemist?If he is willing to help us, then we must not show any disrespect."

The fat old man said seriously.

"This person is seemingly far away, but he is actually right before your eyes."

Folding the fan in his hand, Jiang Chen stood up.

"What?Young master, you are not referring to yourself, are you?"

The fat old man felt amazed while staring at Jiang Chen, the other two had a similar reaction.

"That's right, I am that alchemist."

Jiang Chen nodded his head.

Haha…

Right after Jiang Chen replied, the trio laughed out loud.

This young lass must be making fun of them to cheer them up from their depressed young master could only be considered an expert in consuming pills, since the Mayor had been feeding him numerous pills all these was just one large pill!Although, he had changed dramatically compared to the last time they saw him…Him saying that he can concoct pills must be a joke.

"Young Master wants to concoct pills?Stop fooling around…you are good at consuming pills…But concocting pills?Forget it."

Zhou Bei Zhen said with a look of disbelief.

"Uncle Zhou, don't look down on 's an old saying that'one will become a doctor after being frequently sick.'For me it's different, 'one will only become a good alchemist upon consuming a lot of pills.'"

Jiang Chen said seriously.

The trio laughed out loud again.

"If consuming lots of pills could make someone an alchemist then everyone in the Saint Origin universe would be an better leave now, don't disturb us from finding a solution."

"Looks like you guys won't believe me unless I show you my ability…Let's go, bring me to the furnace."

Rolling his sleeves up, Jiang Chen acted like he was going to do something big.

The trio looked at Jiang Chen, it didn't seem like he was making fun of them…Did he really become an alchemist after consuming so many pills?

'Become an alchemist by eating a lot of pills?That's impossible.'

The trio still couldn't believe Jiang Chen despite the serious look on his face.

"Alright, let's have a look at young master's alchemy skills."

Zhou Bei Zhen said with a chuckle while leading Jiang Chen all the way to the all had the time to accompany the young master now since there was nothing to be done with the pill business at the moment.

The furnace was located nearby, in the middle of the pill shop where the walls were constructed with thick, heavy stone..No one except alchemists were permitted into this room.

"Young master, the furnace and the fire are ready, and the ingredients to make 3 restoration pills are ready also."

Zhou Bei Zhen said with a smile.

"Okay, you guys just wait outside, I will concoct the pills alone."

Jiang Chen walked into the furnace room as he finished talking, closing the heavy stone door behind him.

"Sir, do you believe that the young master really knows how to concoct pills?"

The skinny old man asked.

"Do you think I am a fool?The strength of the soul is what's vital when becoming an young master has changed a lot, turning from a useless fool into a if you try to tell me that he can arouse the strength of his soul, then I'll gladly bet that's impossible."

Zhou Bei Zhen said.

A soul was something that cannot be seen and cannot be touched…But it was vital to everyone, and it was where the source of alchemy was drawn from.

Everyone had a soul, and in order to become an alchemist one had to arouse the strength of their unleash strength from something that couldn't be seen or touched was a difficult job, and the reason why there weren't many alchemists in the Saint Origin universe.

Jiang Chen was an excellent alchemist in his past though he died 100 years ago with his soul taking severe damage, he had merged with another soul upon being him to unleash strength greater than people at a similar level.

In the furnace room, standing in front of the bronze furnace, Jiang Chen shook his head.

"Such a poor, low quality furnace…I'll need to retrieve the ground fire is rather troublesome and inefficient."

The construction of the furnace room and placement of the furnace needed precise example, the bronze furnace in front of him was placed there because the location made it easier to retrieve the ground fire.

However the bronze furnace in front of him could only retrieve ground fire from beneath the surface, which was far from the quality of fire at the Earth Ground Fire was only a slight improvement over normal fire, even beast flames would be an improvement.

The strength of both the soul and the fire was vital for an alchemist, using a furnace and ground fire was only a method that low class alchemists his past life, Jiang Chen could control three types of fire–he didn't even need a furnace.

But this wasn't then, if he wanted to concoct pills at his current level then he would need to use a furnace.

There were enough ingredients at the side of the furnace to make at least 3 restoration pills…That was more than what Jiang Chen Chen estimated that he could create at least 10 restoration pills with the ingredients someone would require for just 1.

Waving his hand, an invisible Yuan power grabbed a portion of ingredients and sent it into the furnace.

The first step when concocting pills was getting rid of the impurities.

If the trio who were waiting outside the room could see what Jiang Chen was doing right now, their jaws would immediately first step when concocting pills was the hardest one, which was why so many pills could not reach their full get rid of the impurities, one must slowly take their time., People would rarely be able to get rid of all of the impurities when all of the ingredients were gathered together in the furnace…It required precise control.

Jiang Chen unleashed a strong force of soul power and sent it into the furnace, forming different signs with his hands the force into the furnace and the fire beneath it, the whole process was smooth, as if he had done it a thousand times before.

In just a few minutes, all the impurities within the ingredients were wa left was the essence of the ingredients.

The next step was to form the was an easy job for Jiang Chen as restoration pills were just mortal level pills…He could do it with his eyes closed.

A couple of minutes later, he completed forming the a low shout, Jiang Chen sent some of his Yuan power into the furnace, using his hands to grabonto the restoration pills that were flying out from the furnace.

The restoration pills in Jiang Chen's hands were smooth and perfectly round, glowing at the same was not even a hint of impurity within the pills, they were 100%effectiveness pills!

Only portion of the ingredients were needed for 10 restoration pills, Jiang Chen was satisfied with this outcome.

100%effective restoration pills in less than 20 minutes, and the success rate was 100%…If any of the alchemist in Fragrant Sky city knew about this then they would be scared to death.

An ordinary alchemist would never be able to produce a pill without any impurities, and their success rate would be low as , they would yield nothing from a portion of the ingredients, but for Jiang Chen this was definitely not the case.

'Making pills with 100%effectiveness when concocting for the first time, they will be scared to death…I should make some damaged pills and cover for this.'

Smiling and waving his hand, Jiang Chen sent a second portion of ingredients into the furnace.

Few minutes later.

Pom!

Aiya!

An explosive sound accompanied by a surprised shout could be heard, making Zhou Be Zhen and the others first shocked before they started laughed.

"Haha, the furnace exploded."

"That's normal, when I started concocting pills, I made the furnace explode more than a hundred times."

"Let's go and check it out."

The trio pushed open the stone door, and saw Jiang Chen standing there looking depressed.

"Young master, don't be is normal for the furnace to explode, but in my opinion young master shouldn't waste energy on concocting pills."

The fat old man was comforting Jiang Chen.

"Young master, we know you are worried about the pill shop, but concocting pills is not something you can do easily."

Zhou Bei Zhen gave Jiang Chen's shoulder a pat.

"Uncle Zhou, I produced some restoration pills, even though the furnace blew up…"

Jiang Chen said.

"Young master must be joking, once the furnace explodes, all the ingredients turn into ashes, there's nothing left…It's impossible to have produced any pills."

The skinny old man teased.

Without saying anything, Jiang Chen opened his palm, showing three white pills the size of a thumb nail.

The trio were stunned, and the smiles on their faces someone as experienced as them, they could easily tell that the pills on top of Jiang Chen's palm were recently pills were still giving off a warm feeling, a sign that they just came out of the furnace.

"No way, you produced pills even though the furnace exploded?"

The trio had their eyes wide one of them took a pill and examined it carefully.

Restoration pills were a kind of energy pill that all warriors needed when they restoration pills that Jiang Chen produced had a smooth and rounded surface, shining with color and warmth, and possessed very little impurities, proving the effectiveness was not low!

"This…This, is a 70%effectiveness pill!"

The fat old man shouted.

"This really is a 70%effectiveness pill, one grade higher than what we , how…how can this be possible?"

The skinny old man had a look of disbelief on his just couldn't accept what he was looking at.

"Young master, this pill, you really produced this all by yourself?"

Zhou Bei Zhen still didn't dare to believe it.

"Yes, I did."

Jiang Chen nodded his head.

"Young master, have you concocted any pills before this?"

"No, never."

"Young master, is this really your first time concocting pills?"

"Yes, it is."

"Young master, can I ask, what is your current level?"

"9th level Qi Jing realm."

The trio almost vomited blood, staring at Jiang Chen with eyes their growing larger and larger with each were falling down their faces…It felt like they had wasted their entire lives.

'What the fuck, someone at the 9th level Qi Jing realm's first time concocted a pill, and the result is 70% there anything more shocking than this?'The pills they produced were nothing compared to his.

The power of the soul was very important when concocting pills, but their cultivation level was also very important!The process of concocting a pill was something that would drain one's Yuan was impossible for someone to become an alchemist before reaching the Qi Hai level because he wouldn't have enough Yuan power to go through the whole process.

Yet, Jiang Chen produced a restoration pill with 70%effectiveness during his first attempt at concocting…This was more than the trio could bare.

"Young master, I just want to know, how did you do it?"

Zhou Bei Zhen asked, the other two old men looked at Jiang Chen eager to know as well.'How did Jiang Chen do it?'

"I told you, when you eat a lot of pills you will naturally know how to concoct them."

Jiang Chen said while shrugging his couldn't tell anyone about the fact that he was reborn, no one would believe him everyone knew he had consumed a large amount of pills and elixirs, this excuse was good enough.

'What the fuck!'

The trio vomited blood.

"Uncle Zhou, I am feeling pretty good right now, I'm ready to concoct one more time…The explosion just now gave me some insights, I feel like I can easily make pills with 100%effectiveness now."

Without saying more, Jiang Chen chased them out of the furnace room.

Mixed expressions were seen on the face's of the trio outside the furnace , they were thinking that Jiang Chen came here just for fun, but beyond their expectations, Jiang Chen had actually produced a pill with 70%effectiveness!

"Sir, I always used to say there are no geniuses in this world…I was wrong."

The fat old man said.

"You're not alone…The Jiang family's ancestors must have done a lot of good deeds for the Mayor to have such a good son…He must be proud."

Zhou Zhen Bei said.

"Do you think young master really can produce a pill with 100%effectiveness?"

The skinny old man inquired.

"Impossible, no matter how talented he is, 100%effectiveness must be a joke."

Both Zhou Bei Zhen and the fat old man shook their heads at the same time.

'What is a pill with 100%effectiveness?'That wa a pill without any impurities, the trio knew about this too well.

There were different levels for the alchemists in the Saint Origin continent:Mortal, Earth, Heaven and Saint level of an alchemist was not determined by the quality of the pills they level was determined by the strength of their soul and their cultivation quality of a pill was determined by the high precision that came from an alchemist's control.

It was very difficult to produce a pill with 100%effectiveness even for an Earth level alchemist, not to mention a beginner like Jiang Chen.

After spending another half hour in the furnace room, Jiang Chen pushed the heavy stone door open and stepped out.

"Young master, you are done?"

Zhou Bei Zhen asked curiously.

"Yes, I am indeed a genius, possessed with a god given talent that no one else has…I managed to produce a restoration pill with 100%effectiveness on my second attempt."

Jiang Chen said while throwing three pills towards the trio took the pills and examined them carefully before dramatically turning their heads to look at each other.

"100%effectiveness pills, my color, the strength of the pill, this really is a restoration pill with 100%effectiveness!"

The fat old man shouted out, while the skinny man was rolling his eyes, feeling dizzy and struggling just to not fall on the ground…They couldn't accept this, this was just too unbelievable.

'This isn't a genius…There are no words to describe this kind of talent!'


	7. Massive influence of 100effective pill

'This was unbearable, this cannot be accepted!Young master's appearance had struck us heavily.'

"I've been wasting my life for so long…"

The fat old man said as he punched his own chest and stepped hard on the floor while the skinny old man almost started crying out all had one single thought in their heads–they had been wasting their entire lives as alchemists.

Zhou Bei Zhen couldn't hold himself back either, his eyes refused to stop glaring at the restoration pill with 100%effectiveness laying on his was bursting with an alchemist himself, this was the first time he had ever seen a pill with 100%effectiveness.

"Uncle Zhou, cry it out if you want to."

Jiang Chen said seriously.

The trio almost fell down to the ground, and their only thought right now was to strangle this brat.

They managed to calm themselves down after a few more way they looked at Jiang Chen had changed as well, and currently they understood one thing:geniuses, definitely existed, but you just can't use common sense to find them.

Besides being shocked, Zhou Ben Zhen and the other two felt happy and relieved as Zhen Hai sure was lucky to have a son like Jiang Chen since Jiang Chen managed to produce restoration pills with 100%effectiveness…Their pill shop wouldn't be the one to suffer!

"Uncle Zhou, please get me some more ingredients."

Jiang Chen said.

"What?You still want to concoct pills?"

Zhou Bei Zhen felt even more shocked Yuan power and Soul power both drained quickly when an alchemist concocted the restoration pill was a basic pill, making it with 100%effectiveness would surely drain a person's power much faster than a regular restoration , it seemed like Jiang Chen hadn't lost any energy after creating those pills…This was unheard of!

"I will do whatever I can in order to save this shop."

Jiang Chen said while patting his chest, however there was also another reason behind why he wanted to concoct was cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill, thus his need of Yuan Qi pills was monstrous!Yuan Qi pills were one of the things he would need the most on his cultivation pills were just one of the Yuan Qi pills, above those were Earth restoration pills and Heaven restoration the real world of cultivation, restoration pills were one of the most basic a small city like Tian Xian would use money to buy restoration pills.

These restoration pills were so basic that Jiang Chen had treated them like trash in his past life, but now he had to prepare some for himself.

Jiang Chen went back into the furnace room with a smile on his face and an energetic others, concocting pills would drain their Soul Power incredibly fast, but Jiang Chen wasn't afraid of running out of Soul Power.

'When I died on the Saint cliff hundreds of years ago, my soul was seriously damaged…But now I have two souls merged into one, and the Soul Power I can unleash is just equal to that of someone at the Mortal Core level…But I do have the skill'Mighty Soul Derivation'giving me an unlimited supply of Soul Power, so I won't have to worry about draining my Soul Power.'

He thought to himself with a experiences and memories of his past life regarding cultivation and skills were the biggest treasures he owned.

In the Saint Origin universe, skills that could train one's soul were hard to find, and it would definitely impossible to find one here in Fragrant Sky the ones that were of the lowest was why most of the alchemists here couldn't produce pills with high effectiveness.

The Mighty Soul Derivation skill was the most powerful skill that could train one's soul in this provided unlimited Soul Power for those who practiced it, therefore you would never run out of Soul Power when concocting pills.

Jiang Chen was currently cultivating the mighty Dragon Transformation only can it form a Dragon Mark in his body, but it will also make his body stronger, eventually allowing him to reach a stage where he can transform into a dragon.

The combination of the Dragon Transformation skill and the Mighty Soul Derivation skill ended up training Jiang Chen's Qi, Body and Soul at the same would take him at least 20 years before he could become a Saint again, but by then he would have already surpassed his previous then he can break through yet again and become a God.

Zhen Bei Zhen stood outside of the furnace room and took a deep breath before talking to the fat old man, "Xu, you two stay here and look after the young master, don't let anyone else know that the young master can concoct pills…I will pay a visit to the Mayor."

Jiang Chen had become a genius alchemist…This was good news!He had to inform Jiang Zhen Hai at once.

-Mayor's mansion!-

Jiang Zhen Hai couldn't stop training after Jiang Chen gave him the Xuan Yuan cultivation had limited talent when it came to cultivation, so it wasn't easy for him to cultivate with this abstruse to Jiang Chen's estimation, it would be great if Jiang Zhen Hai could touch the foundation of this skill within one month.

Knock knock knock!

The continuous knocking distracted Jiang Zhen Hai's coughed lightly and said, "Come in."

The door opened up, and Zhou Bei Zhen came walking Zhen Hai had a bad feeling when he saw Zhou Bei had been focusing too much on his own cultivation, making him forget about the pill Zhou Bei Zhen came to look for him, there must be some bad news…

"Zhou…The pill shop is done for, right?"

Jiang Zhen Hai asked with a frown on his face.

"Mayor, I have good news for you!There's a genius who came into our workshop, and he can produce restoration pills with 100%effectiveness…Those pills with 70%effectiveness that the Mu Rong family is selling is just trash compared to these new pills!"

Zhou Bei Zhen said with smile.

"What?Pills with 100%effectiveness?Zhou, is this for real?"

Jiang Zhen Hai jumped up from his seat immediately.

"Of course this is real…And, this alchemist…Mayor knows this person!"

Zhou Bei Zhen purposely hid the true identity of the alchemist.

"I know him?Who is it?"

Jiang Zhen Hai was searched through all the information in his brain, but he failed to remember meeting someone who could produce pills with 100%effectiveness.

"This person is over at our workshop right now!Follow me and you will find out who it is."

Zhou Bei Zhen said.

"Let's go."

Jiang Zhen Hai was extremely interested in finding out who this person matter was related to the existence of their pill shop, so it was only obvious that he showed so much concern for it.

-Pill shop, the furnace room!-

Jiang Chen kept on concocting restoration pills, and he didn't stop until it was had produced more than 100 restoration pills…If anyone knew about this then they would be scared to death…However, most of these pills went into Jiang Chen's own pocket.

Jiang Chen felt tired at this moment, but it wasn't because of constantly using his Soul the might of the Soul Derivation Skill, he would never have to worry about running out of Soul Power.

There were two reasons for why he was feeling , the drainage of his Yuan pills will use both Soul Power and Yuan if the Dragon Transformation skill was powerful, the first Dragon Mark wasn't fully formed couldn't use Yuan power nonstop for hours.

Secondly, when concentrating on the same thing for hours, the body will naturally tire.

"Although cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill makes my body stronger and the Soul Derivation skill provides me with unlimited Soul Power, this body is just too weak…Looks like I'll need to find a way to improve this body from the roots."

Jiang Chen thought to problem was clear, it was his body had stored a lot of pills and elixirs for over a decade and had been trained with the Dragon Transformation roots, however, were still too weak.

"If I can concoct a Tiger Restoration Pill then it will help not only increase the strength of my roots, it will change into something better…But, my body can't stand the power of a high level Tiger Restoration Pill, and I can't concoct it with my current strength…I think I'll just concoct the lowest quality Tiger Restoration Pill."

Tiger Restoration Pills was what strengthens one's roots, and that was what he needed right now.

There was a pen and paper in the furnace room in preparation to write down all the ingredients required to make a Tiger Restoration ingredients were not hard to find, especially for a big family like the Jiang could easily obtain what he were only a few ingredients that were difficult to find, but he can substitute them with different ingredients.

But, there was one ingredient that cannot be substituted with anything…The soul of a Tiger Demon.

"If I can get the soul of a Tiger Demon who's at the Mortal Core level, then that would be perfect…But they're incredibly rare in Fragrant Sky city…I'll just replace it with the soul of a Tiger Demon at the Qi Hai level."

Jiang Chen most powerful warrior in Fragrant Sky city was only at the peak of Qi Hai level, it will be impossible to find a Mortal Core level tiger can only ask for a lower grade replacement, using a Tiger demon soul of Qi Hai level.

After writing down all the ingredient needed to create a Tiger Restoration Pill, he walked out of the furnace room.

Jiang Zhen Hai and the others had been waiting outside the furnace room for a long time, but they didn't dare show any Zhen Hai kept asking the trio who the alchemist was, but Zhou Bei Zhen and the others just smiled and kept their mouths shut, wanting to surprise him.

Jiang Zhen Hai saw Jiang Chen walking out of the furnace room, and he was so shocked that he fell to the ground.

"Dad, why are you here?"

Jiang Chen asked with a smile on his Zhen Hai's appearance was not Bei Zhen was a good friend of his dad, so he would naturally go tell Jiang Zhen Hai about the good news.

"Chen'er!?"

Blinking his eyes in disbelief, Jiang Zhen Hai turned towards the trio who were smiling and said, "Zhou, don't tell me the genius who you said can produce pills with 100%effectiveness is Chen'er?"

"Yes, that's right, the genius is young 't this a surprise?"

Zhou Bei Zhen replied with a big smile on his face.

"Impossible, this is boy sure knows how to eat pills like an expert, but he will never know how to concoct guys must be making fun of me."

Jiang Zhen Hai responded just like the trio had when they first heard Jiang Chen tell them that he knew how to concoct pills.

"Mayor, the young master is a genius!The restoration pills with 100%effectiveness I just showed you were produced by him!"

Zhou Bei Zhen said.

"Dad, shouldn't you be happy that I am an alchemist?"

Jiang Chen teased his dad.

"This is for real, haha…"

Jiang Zhen Hai was lost in his own a couple of seconds he started laughing out loud with tears flowing down his walked towards Jiang Chen and gave him a strong hug.

He was incredibly happy, and he was thanking the gods for turning his son into some only had one son, and all the troubles caused by him over the last decade had made him depressed.

"Mayor, the young master is such a genius…The tomb of your ancestor must have lots of green smoke flying out of it!"

[TL:Ancestor must have done a lot of good deeds before passing away, giving good luck to the newer generations]

Zhou Bei Zhen teased with smile.

"Only green smoke?The ancestor's tomb must have exploded!"

Jiang Zhen Hai was thrilled and could barely hold parents wished to see their children achieve greatness.

"Dad, Uncle Zhou, here's twenty restoration pills with 100%effectiveness!"

Jiang Chen took out twenty restoration pills as he spoke.

"So many of them?"

The trio shouted in only a few hours, he had managed to produce twenty restoration pills with 100%effectiveness…Was this really his first time concocting pills?

"Haha, perfect!I want to see how Mu Rong's pill shop is going to survive!"

Jiang Zhen Hai said as he started laughing out loud.

Everyone was excited and only did the Jiang family have a genius alchemist, he had also saved the pill business…There was no way for them to not be excited about that.

"We'll start selling the 100%effectiveness pills tomorrow, sending the final blow to the Mu Rong family's pill shop."

The fat old man said.

"But, only the young master can produce Restoration Pills with 100% 's a very high demand for Restoration Pills in Fragrant Sky city, especially for those big families…Young master alone won't be able to fulfill the demand."

Zhou Bei Zhen said with a frown on his face.

"From now on, three of us will not be needed here…This is a hard blow."

The skinny old man spread his hands showing his helplessness in saving the pill the first time since he became a respected alchemist, he felt the pill shop started selling Restoration Pills with 100%effectiveness…There was not much they can do to help.

Jiang Chen who stood aside suddenly had an idea, "Synthetic pills!"

"Synthetic pills?"

The trio looked at Jiang Chen simultaneously, they couldn't figure out what Jiang Chen meant.

"Concocting pills is a very complex process, but synthetic ones are very simple.I don't want to hide this from you, but I know one method that can create synthetic pills…Give me two 60%effectiveness pills.I can combined them into 100%effectiveness pills will continue concocting pills, and I will synthesize , we are not only selling Restoration Pills in this is one other pill I will need you guys to concoct."

Jiang Chen was a perfect idea, producing synthetic pills was an impossible task for ordinary alchemists, but for Jiang Chen who was once the Greatest Saint, pills such as Restoration Pills can be easily synthesized without much effort.

"What?Combine two 60%effectiveness pills into a 100%effectiveness pill?How can this be possible?"

The fat old man felt like vomiting blood again;he had never heard of this method before.

"I know this comes as a shock you guys, but this method really does exist…To tell you frankly, I did eat a lot of pills and gained a lot of experience in concocting pills as a result, but I was also taught by a great teacher…Here's a skill that can help you train your soul, it should provide great help!"

Jiang Chen had written down a simple skill on a piece of paper that can train one's soul…It can't compare with the Mighty Soul Derivation skill, but it's still better than an ordinary soul training skill.

Jiang Chen handed over the piece of paper to Zhou Bei Zhen.

"Soul Training Skill."

Zhou Bei Zhen's voice was shaking as he spoke;as an alchemist he knew better than anyone else how rare a soul training skill soul and Soul Power were the most important things for an alchemist, and the reason why they can't concoct high level pills was mainly because they don't have enough Soul they managed to obtain a Soul Training Skill, it would definitely provide great assistance.

The two others looked thrilled as well, the trio stood next to each other and stared at the script, the more they read the more excited they they finished reading, they turned their heads.

Jiang Zhen Hai was not an alchemist so he couldn't understand the value of a Soul Training Skill, but looking at the trio's expressions, he felt shocked as the script Jiang Chen gave them was another priceless skill, it was something they could only acquire in their dreams.

"What actually happen to Chen'er, did he really meet a great master?"

Jiang Zhen Hai had been surprised by Jiang Chen so many times…First his cultivation level, then Jiang Chen's great way of dealing with enemies, the Xuan Yuan skill and the Soul Training Skill…He was even able to concoct pills with 100%effectiveness!All of the changes had made Jiang Zhen Hai surprised.

Jiang Zhen Hai couldn't hold his Chen was his son, and he was obviously proud to have such a great son.

Zhou Bei Zhen and the other two old men knelt down, for them it felt like that piece of paper in their hands weighed more than a thousand pounds.

Jiang Chen wasn't surprised by the trio's reaction, the skills he had given them was not something Soul Training Skill may be nothing to him, but even the most famous clans in the Qi province would fight to get it.

"Zhou, what are you guys doing, get up quickly."

Jiang Zhen Hai never expected the trio to react so extremely.

"Young Master, we will never forget your kindness for the rest of our lives!"

Zhou Bei Zhen said seriously.

"Uncle Zhou, get up quickly, this is just an ordinary Soul Training Skill."

Jiang Chen said with a smile, helping the trio get up.

Hearing Jiang Chen tell them that this was just an ordinary Soul Training Skill…The trio almost young master must be pretending he doesn't know just how extraordinary this skill was, it was so rare that the trio had only heard of it…They just now witnessed it for the first time in their lives.

Jiang Chen was very satisfied with the trio's though they are loyal to Jiang Zhen Hai, the human heart had always been had to give them something so that they will remain loyal.

Jiang Chen would leave the Fragrant Sky city sooner or later, his ambition was the whole Saint Origin he left he wanted to stabilize everything here, he wanted to help Jiang Zhen Hai buy people's Soul Training Skill was one of the means to make Zhou Bei Zhen and other old men stay loyal to Jiang Zhen Hai.

The pill business was the main source of income for the Jiang Bei Zhen and the other two old men were the alchemists here, therefore Jiang Chen gave them the Soul Training Skill.

"With this soul training skill, I will have more concentrated Soul will just get stronger and stronger, I believe I will soon be able to concoct higher level pills."

"That's right, with the help of this Soul Training Skill it can even raise our Yuan power, making us achieve higher levels in cultivation."

The fat and skinny old men both said.

"There will be more rewards waiting for you in future as long as you guys stay loyal to the Jiang family."

Jiang Chen promised them.

"Don't worry young master, from now on, our lives are in yours and the Mayor's hands."

The fat old man said without hesitation.

Jiang Zhen Hai nodded his head, Jiang Chen had used a great tactic to get their loyalty.

"En, spread the news, tell everyone that starting from tomorrow, our pill shop will sell Restoration Pills with 100%effectiveness!"

Jiang Chen said while smiling.

"Haha, that's great!I wonder how the Mu Rong family will react after we start selling pills with 100%effectiveness tomorrow!"

The skinny old man started laughing out loud.

"Chen'r, in my opinion, those synthetic pills can be valuable."

Jiang Zhen Hai said.

"Of course, we will place a sign with our prices at the front door tomorrow.A single Restoration Pill with 100%effectiveness will be 4 gold the same time, we will promote that we can turn useless pills into precious pills with 60%effectiveness and 3 gold coins can be exchanged for a Restoration Pill with 100%effectiveness."

Jiang Chen said while laughing.

"Young master, a Restoration Pill with 60%effectiveness is worth one gold coin, is it alright to sell Restoration Pills with 100%effectiveness for 4 gold coins?These people will have bought pills with 60%effectiveness for 1 gold coin, so they will end up paying 5 gold coins for one 100%effectiveness Restoration Pill."

Zhou Bei Zhen said with a frown on his face.

"Don't worry Uncle Zhou, once we start selling the Restoration Pills with 100%effectiveness…No one will want those 60%effectiveness Restoration are many rich families in Fragrant Sky city able to afford the high prices, especially for someone who still has 60%effectiveness pills with them.I'm sure they will come and exchange with us."

Jiang Chen said.

"Haha, you're so brilliant young master, using their 60%effectiveness pills and synthesizing them, then selling them back to him to get a profit of 3 gold coins…You are a business genius as well!"

The fat old man said to Jiang Chen while giving him a thumb's up.

"More importantly, we won't exchange with the Restoration Pills that the Mu Rong family produced…I want no one to buy any pills from them."

Jiang Chen said with a cruel look on his face.

Jiang Zhen Hai and trio looked at each other, they all had cruel smiles on their Jiang Chen's idea, no one will buy anything from the Mu Rong family's pill shop, and sooner or later they will have lost their entire pill business in Fragrant Sky city.

"One more thing, don't tell anyone that I am the tell them we hired a new master alchemist."

Jiang Chen was wise to never let your opponent know what you got.

"Alright, Zhou, you are the master of the pill shop.I will let you handle everything related to selling the pills."

Jiang Zhen Hai said.

"Rest assured, Mayor."

Zhou Bei Zhen said with a smile, he was very confident in these 100%effectiveness Restoration Pills.

"Oh, dad, please help me gather all the ingredients listed here."

Jiang Chen took out the list of ingredients required to concoct the Tiger Restoration Pill and handed it over to Jiang Zhen was thinking about asking Zhou Bei Zhen to help him gather the ingredients, but since his dad was here he will just ask him to help gather them.

A frown appeared on Jiang Zhen Hai's face after looking at the ingredients on the list, "I can find all the ingredients listed here, but soul of a Tiger Demon at the Qi Hai level is going to be hard to find."

Beast Demons usually had a great amount of Qi and a strong body, if they fought against a human at the same level then the human would usually lose.A Qi Hai level Tiger Demon was very strong and difficult to Jiang's family possessed many kinds of Beast Demons, a Tiger Demon at the Qi Hai level was just too rare.

"You can't get it?Try your best and get me one, it must be the soul of a Tiger Demon."

Jiang Chen said with a frown on his face, he knew that his dad wasn't lying to soul of a Qi Hai level Tiger Demon was incredibly rare, and if they really can't find it then he will have to start searching for alternatives.

"Alright, I will get one for you for sure."

Jiang Zhen Hai kept the ingredients list and left the pill shop.

At the dawn of the next day, a chaotic scene appeared in Fragrant Sky city, all because of a notice by the Mayor–'Restoration Pills with 100%effectiveness for sale today'.

100%effectiveness restoration pill, just by the name it will cause chaos in Tian Xian just an hour after the notice was published, the news had spread to everywhere in Fragrant Sky city.

"Mayor wants to sell 100%effectiveness Restoration Pills, is this for real?"

"I don't think this is fake news, the Mayor would never release a fake they did then their reputation would suffer.A few days ago the Mu Rong family started selling Restoration Pills with 70%effectiveness, and today the mayor's pill shop just started selling Restoration Pills with 100%effectiveness…The competition between the two families is getting fiercer."

"I've never seen a Restoration Pill with 100%effectiveness before.I heard that not only does it contain strong powers, there's not even a slightest bit of impurities in them as well…Every warrior dreams of having one!"

"Let's go and take a this is real, maybe we will have the chance to see who created those pills!"

With just a single announcement from the Mayor, the entire Fragrant Sky city was sent into everyone hurried over to the Mayor's pill course, not even one of them could afford a Restoration Pill with 100%effectiveness costing4 gold coins, but they can still witness intense competition between the Mayor's family and Mu Rong's family was also a reason why the public was interested.

At the front entrance of the pill show, huge crowds had gathered and the lively atmosphere could be compared to what happened when the Mu Rong family came to fetch the bridegroom a couple of day attraction of Restoration Pill with 100%effectiveness

Without waiting too long, a long wooden table was placed in front of the pill shop. The fat old man sat down next to it with a peaceful look on his face.

Jiang Cheng placed the big signboard near the entrance, "For those who want to buy Restoration Pills, read this carefully."

Jiang Cheng held a huge amount of respect towards his young master, and he immediately volunteered himself when he heard that the pill shop was going to sell Restoration Pills with 100% effectiveness. Jiang Chen gave him this task to help with the launch.

The crowds became quiet once Jiang Cheng placed the sign, they were all staring at the sign and its big black letters.

【100% effectiveness restoration pill – 4 Gold Coins each】

【Two 60% Effectiveness Restoration Pills plus 3 Gold Coins can be exchanged for one Restoration Pill with 100% effectiveness】

【Limited to 3 pills per person every day】

The signboard clearly stated the rules when buying Restoration Pills with 100% effectiveness. Buying Restoration Pills required money, and when you spend the money, you still had to follow their terms. This was the first time anything like this had happened in Fragrant Sky city.

However, the Restoration Pills were just too attractive, people wouldn't complain even with a buying condition. Most of the people thought that this was a good decision, limiting the quantity of what one could buy daily prevented the rich families from buying them all.

"A single Restoration Pill with 100% effectiveness is worth 4 gold coins, that's 4 times as much as the previous price of a Restoration Pill!"

"The price should be considered fair, these are Restoration Pills with 100% effectiveness after all. Their value can't be compared with Restoration Pills that have a 60% effectiveness. It's already difficult to cultivate, plus it's so time consuming getting rid of the impurities in Restoration Pills… Furthermore, we can't completely get rid of those impurities, instead those impurities are storing up in our bodies. But if we had Restoration Pills with 100% effectiveness, we wouldn't have to worry about those impurities. I'm just curious about whether or not the Jiang family really do possess these Restoration Pills with 100% effectiveness. I hope they're not making fun of us all."

"WA! The Jiang family wants to buy back the Restoration Pills with 60% effectiveness, but… The price it's just too expensive… I spent 2 Gold Coins on buying 2 Restoration Pills with 60% effectiveness, and if I wanted to exchange them for a Restoration Pill with 100% effectiveness then I would need to add another 3 Gold Coins, making it a total of 5 Gold Coins… That's more expensive than just buying a Restoration Pill with 100% effectiveness directly!"

"This isn't right at all l, this is highway robbery! But, if the Restoration Pills with 100% effectiveness really do exist, I would rather spend more and sell my Restoration Pill with 60% effectiveness!"

…

Crowds were discussing amongst themselves in front of the shop entrance. The trade rules had successfully attracted a large amount of attention. It was pricey, but if the Jiang family really could provide Restoration Pills with 100% effectiveness… Who would be stupid enough to use Restoration Pills with 60% effectiveness?

"Are there really any Restoration Pills with 100% effectiveness here?"

Someone shouted. The crowd was still having doubts about this.

"Stop hesitating. Queue up if you want to buy, if not just get lost!"

Jiang Cheng stood on the stairs and pointed his finger towards the crowd, he had an arrogant look on his face.

"I want to buy a pill, here's 400 Silver Coins."

A fat man wearing fancy clothes walked up and threw a fat chunk of Silver Coins onto the table. This man was one of the richest people in Fragrant Sky city, and he was a 7th level Qi Jing master, just one step away from reaching the 8th level. If he managed to get a Restoration Pill with 100% effectiveness then there was a huge chance he would be able to break through.

Four gold coins were not a small amount. A normal family in Fragrant Sky city would not be able to afford it.

There was a saying that on the path of cultivation, talent wasn't everything that mattered; money was equally important when cultivating. If a person wasn't talented in cultivation and had no money, then it would be arduous and difficult for him to achieve anything on the path of cultivation.

"Alright, here's your Restoration Pill with 100% effectiveness – hold it properly."

Zhou Bei Zhen handed over a palm sized box to the fat man. The fat man took the box and opened it, taking the pill out.

"A very powerful pill, the color is warm and translucent… The 70% effectiveness Restoration Pill I bought from the Mu Rong family can't compare with this… This really is a Restoration Pill with 100% effectiveness! 4 gold coins is incredibly cheap!"

The fat man shouted with a look of excitement on his face. The surrounding crowds saw the pill in his hand and noticed its color. It was something they had never seen before… They knew this pill was an excellent one!

"Wow, this really is a Restoration Pill with 100% effectiveness! Although the price is four times higher than before, the quality has been raised by 30% with no impurities in it… The Mayor is so generous to sell it at this price!"

"I want to buy one, even if I have to sell everything I own… I am a 5th level Qi Jing warrior. If I can get a Restoration Pill with 100% effectiveness then I will be able to reach level 6 in no time, and I'll be able to get a decent job!"

"A Restoration Pill with 100% effectiveness, I have never seen one of these before."

The crowds were roaring, it had been confirmed that the 100% pills were not a hoax. Everyone was excited, for a cultivator at the Qi Jing level, a 100% effectiveness pill was a priceless treasure. Plus, they wouldn't be able get one even if they had the money.

"Give me one, I will sell all my belongings to buy one!"

"I want one too!"

…

The fat old man couldn't help but laugh, the pills were excellent and the crowd was interested. The demand was huge, and they would run out of stock soon. They were guaranteed to make a profit!.

"Shit, they are using the Restoration Pills with 100% effectiveness to aid their cultivation, the 70% effectiveness pills that we can produce is rubbish… I should just trade them."

A man walked up and pulled out two 70% effectiveness Restoration Pills together with 3 Gold Coins, he wanted to trade them for a 100% effectiveness Restoration Pill.

"We don't trade with pills from the Mu Rong family."

The fat old man said without any hesitation. There were unique and different logos on the pills sold by the Mu Rong family and the Jiang family, so it was very easy to differentiate them. In addition, only the Mu Rong family was selling 70% effectiveness Restoration Pills.

What? Won't accept the trade?

The man felt annoyed, but he recalled the intense relationship between two families.

"Everyone listen carefully, we won't accept any pills from the Mu Rong family. If you have pills from the Mu Rong family then you will not be able to trade with us."

Jiang Cheng shouted out loud.

"Oh god… Yesterday I bought 10 Restoration Pills from the Mu Rong family…"

"The Jiang family and the Mu Rong family are enemies, it's only logical that they don't want to accept pills from the Mu Rong family. Fuck, I won't buy any pills from the Mu Rong family's pill shop anymore!"

"Fuck, everyone is going to use 100% effectiveness pills to aid their cultivation… I won't use anything less than that, if I had known about this earlier then I would have never bought anything from the Mu Rong family… I'm in deep shit now."

Many people expressed their remorse and were regretting the fact that they bought pills from the Mu Rong family. As for the condition that the Jiang family wouldn't accept trades involving pills from the Mu Rong family, they didn't really feel offended considering they all knew about the intense rivalry between the two families.

For the next three days, the Jiang family's pill shop was performing incredibly . The Restoration Pills with 100% effectiveness were just too good. The demand was so large that they had run out of stock several times. This was mainly thanks to the rich families that kept finding ways to buy more 100% pills.

Zhou Bei Zhen and the skinny old man were extremely occupied as well. They were concocting pills as well as cultivating the Soul Training Skill that Jiang Chen gave them. As for Jiang Chen, he just needed to combine the 60% effectiveness pills into 100% effectiveness pills. This was an easy task for him, much easier than drinking water.

These synthetic pills were being sold for 4 Gold Coins, while the pills that were traded in were mostly ones that they had previously sold. Now they were combining these into 100% effectiveness pills, this was akin to growing money trees.

During these 3 days, the once popular Mu Rong pill shop hadn't seen a single customer. The pill business in Fragrant Sky city had been monopolized by the Jiang family, even the people once loyal to the Mu Rong family had turned to the Jiang family.

Humans were very realistic, if they can get 100% effectiveness pills then they wouldn't settle for anything less. Just imagine that while everyone else was using 100% effectiveness pills to aid their cultivation, you were still using something inferior like 60% effectiveness pills. You would no doubt be left behind very soon.

At dawn of the fourth day, there was still a gigantic queue at the entrance of the pill shop, and it had become even longer than the previous three days.

Jiang Chen took some time off after producing a stockpile of 100% pills and making sure that there were enough pills for everyone. At the entrance to the pill shop, he placed two tables down and sat cross legged between them.

Zhou Bei Zhen and the skinny old man sat down beside him, while Jiang Cheng stood behind Jiang Chen, like a loyal bodyguard.

"Young Master, our business has been blazing during these last three days!"

Jiang Cheng said with a joyful look on his face.

"En, not bad."

Jiang Chen nodded his head, he had expected all of this.

After an hour of witnessing the intense sales and trades of the pills, Jiang Chen started yawning and began to feel bored.

At this moment, two men wearing black clothes and bamboo hats that covered half of their face came up to the counter, these men immediately attracted Jiang Chen's attention.

"I want three restoration pills, here's 12 Gold Coins."

A bag containing 12 Gold Coins was tossed onto the table. The voice underneath the bamboo hat was loud and arrogant, one could tell that he was a young man.

Jiang Chen could immediately tell that this man was a 9th level Qi Jing master, and the other one was at the Early Qi Hai level.

"Take off your bamboo hat."

Jiang Chen said with a lazy voice.

"I came here to buy restoration pills, why do you care about my bamboo hat?"

The man said again, but this time the arrogance in his voice had increased.

"Because of the situation within Fragrant Sky city, if you need to hide your identity and buy our pills… I bet you are from the Mu Rong family."

Jiang Chen said with a smile on his face. He could easily tell who they were because of the fact that they were hiding their own identities, buying pills was not something one should be ashamed off – unless they were from the Mu Rong family.

Many people laid their sights on the two men. Upon hearing "Mu Rong family", Zhou Bei Zhen and the other also glanced towards them.

'Hmph!'

The young man let out a cold humph, as he was about to take off his hat the man behind him stopped the young man.

"Uncle Hui, there's no need to further disguise ourselves, we've already been recognized."

The young man said as he took off his bamboo hat. He was a handsome young man, and it looked like he was about 17-18 years old, with an arrogant look plastered onto his face.

The man standing behind the youngster sighed, he took off his bamboo hat as well. It looked like he was a 50 year old man, and a strong Qi could be sensed from him. He was a strong cultivator at the Early Qi Hai level.

Jiang Chen looked at the young man. It was rare to see a young man capable of reaching the 9th Qi Jing level at his age. He looked familiar as well, hence Jiang Chen searched through his memories and found details regarding this young man.

This was the most talented man in the Mu Rong family, Mu Rong Hao. He reached the peak of the 9th level Qi Jing when he was 19 years old, and was close to breaking through to the Qi Hai level.

A person like this had the qualifications to act arrogant, but it was too bad… He was facing the wrong guy in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

"Humph! Mu Rong Hao, you must have come here to cause havoc."

Zhou Bei Zhen let out a cold grunt, and grabbed the Golden Coins on the table pretending to throw them away, but he was stopped by Jiang Chen, "Uncle Zhou, why would you want to throw away the money that was sent to our doorstep?"

"Jiang Chen, take the money and give us the pills, now."

Mu Rong Hao said with an arrogant the last 3 days, the Jiang family's pill shop had been bustling and lively, but the Mu Rong family's pill shop was the couldn't stand the thought of this, so he decided to check out things himself and buy a few Restoration Pills with 100% , he never thought that he would be recognized immediately.

But as the number one genius in the Mu Rong family, as well as the most talented youth in Tian Xiang city, his arrogance was also amongst the top.

"Our family's pills are sold to humans, not animals…I will keep the money, but you better scram while I'm still in a good mood."

Jiang Chen said indifferently.

"Jiang Chen, who did you say was an animal?"

Mu Rang Hao said with an enraged was the number one genius in the Mu Rong one had ever shown any disrespect towards him.A few days ago when he heard that Jiang Chen had beaten Mu Rong Ying, he had decided that he would find an opportunity to meet Jiang Chen, but he never expected to meet him under these circumstances.

"My young master is scolding you, even a moron would know what he means…Your ears must be full of shit."

Jiang Cheng, who stood next to Jiang Chen, expressed his pride in the young master as he pointed at Mu Rong Hao and Cheng never would have dared talk to this number one genius in Tian Xiang city in this manner, but the young master had scolded Mu Rong Hao and called him an was only natural for him to follow his young master's lead.

"Useless slave, who are you?How dare you talk to me like that?"

Mu Rong Hao raised his voice.

A small smile appeared in Jiang Chen's heart upon hearing Rong Hao was too young and arrogant, he had totally forgotten where he seemed like he had also forgotten that the Jiang family and the Mu Rong family had become enemies!

"Shut up."

Jiang Chen slammed his palms onto the table and stood up from his chair, "This dog from the Mu Rong family really doesn't know any dare he come to our territory and bark!He should've just stayed in his own den…Guards, take this man down!"

All the guards from the pill shop rushed out, surrounding Mu Rong Hao and the old man at the Qi Hai level upon hearing Jiang Chen speak.

All the people behind them simultaneously backed came here to witness the sale of the Restoration Pills with 100%effectiveness, but they never expected to witness another'good show.'

"Who wants to touch my young master?!"

The old man at the Qi Hai level raised his voice.

"How dare you act so arrogantly when you're only at the Qi Hai level?Mu Rong Hao's dog doesn't know any also doesn't know what's going to happen when he acts like this…Uncle Zhou, please cripple this old dog for me."

Jiang Chen showed his domineering attitude.

"Yes, young master."

Zhou Bei Zhen jumped up from behind the table, and a strong Qi belonging to the Qi Hai level was unleashed from his people felt the pressure from this field turning their expressions sickly and pale.

"This Mu Rong Hao fellow was too arrogant, today he finally met an opponent…Young master Jiang Chen isn't a useless fool like before!"

"That's right, the Mu Rong family and the Jiang family are mortal enemies, yet this Mu Rong Hao still dared to come to the Jiang family's pill shop…He is just looking for trouble."

Many people started discussing amongst of them had seen how Jiang Chen behaved a few days ago…He even dared to insult the Mu Rong family's leader, and he was just a young man!

"Hmph!Jiang Chen, no point in acting like a bully…If you have the guts then fight me alone, let's see who the number one genius amongst the youth in Tian Xiang city is!"

Mu Rong Hao grunted coldly as he spoke to Jiang Chen.

Jiang Chen realized that since he beat Mu Rong Ying a few day ago and ruined the Mu Rong family's reputation, it was obvious that Mu Rong Hao wanted to gain their reputation back by defeating Jiang Chen.

Of course, this was something that can be forgiven.

The fact was, the number one genius from the Mu Rong family had wanted to meet Jiang Chen, who suddenly rose in status and prove that he was the number one genius in Tian Xiang if Jiang Chen hadn't provoked him, he still would've found a way to fight with Jiang Chen.

"Guts?Of course I have the guts.I don't care who the strongest amongst the young ones is, but if you want to fight me, then I will naturally grant this else, back off."

Jiang Chen said as he started walking towards Mu Rong Hao, today he wanted the so called'genius'to regret coming here, and he would leave a deep wound in the Mu Rong family.

This was what they sent to his doorstep, he won't let go of this chance easily.

"Young master, how dare these two men come here and cause trouble?Let me teach them a lesson!"

Zhou Bei Zhen said.

"Uncle Zhou, he said he wanted to fight me, so if I stay back then others will only laugh at me, "

Jiang Chen said with a knew that Zhou Bei Zhen was worried, mainly because Mu Rong Hao was the most talented genius in Mu Rong's family, having reached the peak of Qi Mu Rong Ying was defeated, it doesn't mean that he will be able to defeat Mu Rong Hao as well.

"If that's the case, then young master please be careful."

Zhou Bei Zhen said as he nodded his head, he looked at the confidence on Jiang Chen's face and recalled his performance during the last few he did was produce astonishing results!

"Everyone step aside."

Jiang Chen said as he waved to the the guards that were previously surrounded the two from the Mu Rong family cleared the way for them to Bei Zhen stepped back as old man at the Qi Hai level had a worried look on his face as he furrowed his expression was that of an anxious man, he regretted letting Mu Rong Hao follow him anything were to happen to Mu Rong Hao then there would be no way for him to explain to Mu Rong Zhan.

"Uncle Hui, you stand back as take a look at how I teach this arrogant brat a lesson."

Mu Rong Hao folded his fan, and a grim smile emerged on his face.

"Please be careful, young master."

The old man whispered before stepping face was showing signs of alertness.

"Who will win this fight?"

"I'm guessing Mu Rong Hao will is already at the peak of Qi Jing, and he's just one step away from reaching the Qi Hai level…I don't think there are a lot of people in the Qi Jing level who can defeat him…And he is a famous genius in Tian Xiang Chen defeated Mu Rong Ying, but he used to be a useless fool before that.I'm not sure what his current level is…But he's definitely not at the Qi Hai level!"

"I don't think Mu Rong Hao will Jiang Chen has been mysterious lately, and even Mu Rong Zhan was insulted by him…His true ability must be great as saw what happened that Rong Ying, who is an 8th level Qi Jing cultivator, was defeated with a single slap."

…

Many people were talking amongst Mu Rong family's reputation had been sent down the drain a couple of days ago by Jiang then, people had started treating him like a 's not often you see two geniuses fighting.

"Jiang Chen, show me what you've got…oh, and don't come complaining later saying that I am bullying you…I will let you have the first move."

Mu Rong Hao said arrogantly.

"If you want to let me have the first move…Then you might as well give me 10 you can't afford to let me have 10 moves then don't mention anything like that."

Jiang Chen said as he started laughing.

"You…"

This only provoked Mu Rong Hao even further, "Hmph!You are only good at talking, let's see what you've got!"

Moving his body, Mu Rong Hao unleashed his Qi, releasing a powerful Yuan force that could be felt in the surroundings like a wave.

"Mu Rong Hao really is a genius…He got such a powerful Yuan force even though he is only at the 9th level Qi Jing, a normal 9th level Qi Jing would be no match for him…I wonder if our young master will be able to handle him?"

Zhou Bei Zhen was worried about Jiang Chen, but when he turned around to look at Jiang Chen he could see a confident smile on his Bei Zhen was wondering why Jiang Chen was so confident.

"Mu Rong Hao, hold on first, there's no point in fighting when there's nothing at stake…Let's have a bet."

Jiang Chen said with an evil smile on his face.

"Alright, what should we bet?"

Mu Rong Hao was very confident in himself.

"If you win then I will let you leave here without any harm, but if you lose, you will have to leave something behind…Don't worry, I am in a good mood today, so I won't kill you both."

Jiang Chen said with a big smile on his face.

"This bet doesn't seem to be fair, if I win I get nothing."

Mu Rong Hao said.

"What a joke, do you honestly believe that I can't crush you and that old man immediately with a single order?I've given you a chance, you should be grateful for that."

Jiang Chen said without showing any mercy.

"Alright, at least I got the chance to teach you a lesson."

Mu Rong Hai said, and immediately afterwards he threw a punch towards Jiang Chen, believing that Jiang Chen was no match for him.

Bang!

Mu Rong Hao's attack was powerful and accompanied by a loud fist was sparkling, this was the Power Punch that belongs to the Mu Rong family, a High Mortal level combat skill with strong attack power.

"Too weak."

Jiang Chen shook his was standing still and waiting for Mu Rong Hao's fist to approach him, so he could force back the punch with lightning speed.

Bang!

Jiang Chen and Mu Rong Hao's fists collided, creating a thundering boom and a scene that shocked everyone who was watching.

Crack!

AHH!

A scream along with a bone cracking sound could be heard, and following that, a human figure was sent flying.

Obviously, it wasn't Jiang Chen who was sent flying, it was the over confident Mu Rong Rong Hao landed on the ground three feet away from his original position, both his legs was using all his strength to prevent himself from falling to the ground.

Everyone were staring at Mu Rong were all stunned from looking at Mu Rong Hao's twisted arm, Jiang Chen's powerful punch had crushed all the bones in his arm and completely destroyed it.

Jiang Chen stood still in his original position with his hands behind his back, smiling like an innocent young man and like it wasn't him who had just sent out that powerful punch.

"Impossible, this is can he have such a powerful punch?"

Mu Rong Hao was covered in complexion was pale like white paper as he stared at Jiang Chen who acted like nothing just sent an extreme shock down his spine.

He wasn't the only one, the crowds were shocked as well…He defeated Mu Rong Hao with a single was completely different from when he had defeated Mu Rong Ying.

Zhou Bei Zhen and the guards were looking towards Jiang Chen, their young was unbelievable, obviously they were having a hard time adapting to the changes of their young master.

The skinny old man and the fat old man shook their heads, this young master was a never before seen weirdo;not only was he good at concocting pills, his combat strength was also incredibly powerful.

'Young master sure knows how to hide his true self, he has hid his true self for more than a decade…this must have been very difficult for him.'

All the people from the Jiang family were admiring Jiang Chen…Sparkling stars emerged in Jiang Cheng's eyes, like a little girl looking at her idol.

"Jiang Chen has been hiding his true self all this time…He is the true number one genius in Fragrant Sky city!"

"He defeated Mu Rong Hao with a single punch…If I hadn't witnessed this myself then I wouldn't believe it!"

"Let's keep watching, there will be more to come!Mu Rong Hao was defeated, but this is Jiang Chen…I bet Mu Rong Hao's suffering hasn't come to an end yet!"

Most of the people knew that what was going to happen next…That would be the real show!

Indeed, young master Jiang Chen was going to do something.

"You're so weak, yet you dare call yourself a genius?Looks like the Mu Rong family doesn't even have a dog that can bite…oh right, you haven't admitted defeat yet, so accept my next attack."

Jiang Chen said with a cruel smile on his pointed his fingers as if it was a sword towards Mu Rong Hao's groin, a golden beam emerging from his fingertips with amazing speed.

"No!"

The old man from the Mu Rong family at the Qi Hai level shouted and reacted gestured with his hand and unleashed a powerful Yuan force that was supposed to stop Jiang Chen's attack.

Pu!

Unfortunately, the Yuan force was shattered, unable to stop Jiang Chen's One Solar Finger One Solar Finger of the Six Solar Fingers skill couldn't be stopped by regular Yuan force, the old man at the early Qi Hai level couldn't stop it even if he had used all his power.

Pu!

Another Pu sound was heard, but this time the sound came from between Mu Rong Hao's people could see the golden beam that Jiang Chen had unleashed piercing right into the center of Mu Rong Hao's groin.

Mu Rong Hao could feel a cold sensation between his legs, as he looked down and saw his torn began to seep out and then, a bloody mutilated object dropped down from within his that moment, Mu Rong Hao could finally feel the horrible pain coming from his groin.

AHHH!

Following that painful cry, Mu Rong Hao fell down to the ground and held his groin with the one functional hand he had then started thrashing and rolling on the ground violently.

AHHHH!

A terrifying howl could be heard, it didn't sound anything like a rushed out non-stop from his groin, as many people saw the bloody and mutilated object on the ground.

Hsss!

Everyone who saw the object on the ground gasped at this cruel who had that object between their legs could feel a chilling sensation between their legs, instantly tightening them up.

Gone!He was gone!

Finished!He was completely finished!

The noisy surroundings immediately turned into dead silence, only the terrified cry from Mu Rong Hao could be heard.

Everyone's expressions turned pale while looking at the blood between Mu Rong Hao's Zhou Bei Zhen and the rest of the Jiang family felt cold in their hearts.

This was too cruel!

If a man lost his thing, was he still be considered a man?How was he going to live in the future?This was much worse than losing an arm or a leg, he was completely finished.

"Young master!"

The old man at the Qi Hai level shouted out loud as he dashed towards Mu Rong Hao, his face was full of anxiety for he had no idea how to treat Mu Rong Hao's wound.

"Save me, save me, the pain…"

Mu Rong Hao cried non-stop from the intense pain within his body.

The old man was covered in sweat as Jiang Chen had destroyed Mu Rong Hao, which was equivalent to destroying the hope of the Mu Rong had no idea how he was going to explain this to the chief of the Mu Rong family when he returned.

The old man hurriedly grabbed a pill from his storage bag and fed it to Mu Rong pill could help stop the bleeding and ease the pain temporarily, but the thing that had been cut off could never be restored.

The old man turned around and looked at Jiang Chen angrily, "Jiang Chen, this isn't Mu Rong family will not let you go easily for this!"

After saying that, he picked up the wounded Mu Rong Hao and tried to leave.

"Stop right there!"

Jiang Chen shouted, "Old dog, did I allow you to leave?Look carefully who this place belongs to."

A lot of people were shocked at Jiang Chen's words, he was not going to let this end Rong Hao had been ruined, he can't even be a man anymore, yet Jiang Chen still won't let them really had a ruthless tactic.

Ruthless?Jiang Chen didn't feel that was once the Greatest Saint in the world, the amount of people he has killed was enough to form a mountain.

Jiang Chen had some simple his relationship with someone was hostile, that person would be an can never show a merciful heart when facing your enemy.

"We made a deal you lose then you would have to leave something you leave like this then I would be too ashamed to show my face."

Jiang Chen said indifferently.

This was too shameless!

You chopped off someone's else do you want them to leave behind?

"Young man, don't go too young master has been wounded, do you not think that this is enough?"

The old man was it weren't for the other powerful Qi Hai warriors beside Jiang Chen, he would've already run over to Jiang Chen and torn him to pieces.

"Who do you think you are, how dare you talk to my young master like that!?"

Zhou Bei Zhen man was only at the early Qi Hai level, yet he dared come over to the pill shop and disrespect the young master right in front of Zhou Bei was a great insult!

Jiang Chen raised his hand, signaling Zhou Bei Zhen to stop worrying.

"It's not up to you to decide when it's been enough, I am the one who thing was dropped during our fight just now, therefore it doesn't count towards our now, Mu Rong Hao lost the to our agreement, he has to leave something , Jiang Cheng!"

"Young master, what's your order?"

Jiang Cheng replied in a toady manner.

"Help me break both of Mu Rong Hao's leg, then strip off all his clothes."

Jiang Chen said with a grim Mu Rong family had offended Jiang Chen, they could only curse their ancestors for their luck to have run out now.

"What!?"

Mu Rong Hao and the old man both shouted at the same Rong Hao was now even more his arrogance had would have a hard time living without his dick, but if both his legs were broken and he was stripped naked, then he would rather die right now.

"Jiang Chen, how dare you?"

The old man said angrily, this was pure the number one genius from the Mu Rong family having his legs broken and being stripped naked in front of the public, the Mu Rong family's reputation would disappear.

"How dare I?Old dog, do you think he is the only one to be stripped?Uncle Zhou, take this old dog both of his legs and strip him off his clothes as well."

Jiang Chen never showed any mercy, and he wasn't afraid of taking matters to another the Mu Rong family was his priority now that he had been wanted to let everyone in Fragrant Sky city witness the fall of the Mu Rong family.

"As you wish."

Zhou Bei Zhen cruelly smiled as he dashed towards the old had always disliked the old man, and he also knew that Jiang Chen wanted to insult and humiliate the Mu Rong family in order to establish more authority for the Jiang family.

One man was Middle Qi Hai while the other was just Early Qi Hai level, they were an entire level old man was no match for Zhou Bei Zhen, and under his might the old man was beaten to the ground with just a single blow, unable to move at all.

"Young master, I have taken him down."

Zhou Bei Zhen looked at Jiang Chen.

"Just a clown, how dare you make noise in front of me?Uncle Zhou, slap him."

Jiang Chen behaved like a king who controlled life and destiny itself as he gave out orders.

Slap…slap…

Zhou Bei Zhen followed Jiang Chen's orders, he didn't show any mercy slapped with both of his palms, creating a crystal clear slapping just a short amount of time, the old man's face had swollen up to the size of a pig's head, and a few teeth had fallen old man tried to speak, but he couldn't.

All the people around were shivering, they looked at Jiang Chen as if they were looking at a demon lord.

"This is too brutal, Mu Rong Hao appearing today was a foolish decision!"

"This was all because he met Jiang Chen."

"Will he really break both of their legs?If he does, then the Mu Rong family's remaining reputation will go down the drain."

"I think young master Jiang Chen would do tactics are just too frightening!"

The surrounding spectators were unable to stop their to the Jiang family's pill shop was a stupid decision by the two from the Mu Rong family.

"Young master, have a seat."

Jiang Cheng pulled out a bamboo chair and placed it behind of Jiang Chen.

"En."

Jiang Chen looked at Jiang Cheng with a praiseful expression, as he sat on the bamboo chair and crossed his legs.

[TL:how much would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood]

"Jiang Cheng, do as I have said and break both of Mu Rong Hao's legs, then strip him of his clothes."

Jiang Chen said.

"As you wish."

Jiang Cheng replied with a smile on his face as he grabbed a steel bar and started walking towards Mu Rong Hao.

Mu Rong Hao was still rolling on the ground from all the pain, he no longer had the strength to even cry any looked at Jiang Cheng who was coming towards him with a large steel bar and almost fainted just from the fear alone.

Jiang Cheng didn't care about this at him, Jiang Chen's orders were the ultimate raised the steel bar high into the air, aimed it at Mu Rong Hao's legs, and swung hard.

Crack!Crack!

Both legs were immediately Rong Hao let out a beastial scream before both of his eyes rolled up and fainted on the spot.

"Young master!"

The old man, who was currently being suppressed by Zhou Bei Zhen, had started knew that because of today, the number one genius from the Mu Rong family was completely done, he would be better off dead than to continue living.

"Young Master, should I still strip him?"

Jiang Cheng looked at Jiang Chen who was sitting on the bamboo chair, waiting for his next command.

"Never mind that, he has already fainted…I want the old dog's legs to be broken as well."

After Jiang Chen spoke, the old man tried even harder to fight back, but under Zhou Bei Zhen's power he had no way to escape.

"Young master, this old dog has offended not just kill him?"

Jiang Cheng said.

"Jiang Cheng, you are just too cruel…We can't just simply kill people, I have a merciful soul.I care about this world too much…Just break both his legs and strip him, that should be enough."

Jiang Chen said as if it was nothing serious.

The crowd felt like fainting, the old man even spat out some youngster called himself merciful?The way you torture people was more terrifying than just killing them directly.

"Young master, if we break both his legs, we will need to send him back…isn't that too troublesome?"

Jiang Cheng said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, you've got a point seems too cruel to break both his legs…just castrate him."

Jiang Chen thought for a moment, before replying to Jiang Cheng.

"Alright."

Jiang Cheng had an evil smile on his face as he looked at the old man with the pale expression, "My young master has a merciful soul and cares about this world too much…he wants you to become a eunuch instead."

Bang!

The old man at the early Qi Hai level shut his eyes and fainted on the spot.

The surrounding spectators wanted to faint as well while all the guards from the Jiang family were young master was too evil, making someone a eunuch was crueler than breaking both their legs.

"Useless, you fainted too easily…It doesn't matter if you fainted because, no matter if you're dead or alive, I still want to castrate you."

Jiang Chen pointed his fingers and unleashed another golden beam, aiming it at the old man's groin.

Pu!

The old man was now a eunuch.


	8. The first dragon mark & challenge

Everyone was shocked by what scene was just too brutal, and Jiang Chen was like a young demon lord…people would undoubtedly suffer if they were deceived by his innocent face.

"Ahhh….!"

Few people could withstand the pain of their dick being cut off, even if they just fainted it would be because of the intense pain.

The old man cried out in agony, his whole body was cramping as he fainted yet again.

"Young master, this old dog fainted."

Jiang Cheng looked at Jiang Chen.

"Strip all his clothes, break both his legs and throw him to a place where he can't disturb us anymore before cleaning up the mess here so we can continue selling our pills."

Jiang Chen said casually, but deep inside of his eyes there was a cold, cruel matter this life or the previous one, anyone who wanted to be his enemy would not have a good ending.

A few guards of the Jiang family gathered around, stripping both Mu Rong Hao and the old Jiang Cheng broke the old man's legs with his steel bar and carried both of them out of the workshop.

"Terrible, this is really terrible!"

"Those two were completely destroyed, this is all because the number one genius from the Mu Rong family was just too arrogant…The Mu Rong family and the Jiang family are enemies wouldn't matter too much if they came here to take a look, but they started provoking the Jiang 't that the same as asking for this to happen?Jiang Chen isn't someone who will treat you good."

"The Mu Rong family's reputation has truly reached rock bottom during these last their number one genius and an Early Qi Hai level warrior had their dicks cut off and both their legs were broken before they were stripped naked and thrown away…This young master Jiang Chen has slapped the Mu Rong family's face yet again, and this slap is not a light one!"

"That's right, and now the Jiang family has an alchemist who can concoct Restoration Pills with 100% Mu Rong family has suffered yet another powerful blow…Jiang Chen is indeed the number one genius in Fragrant Sky the future, if we wish to buy or trade something, we should go to the Jiang Mu Rong family is simply no match for them…"

…

The crowds were discussing amongst the fight between the Jiang family and the Mu Rong family, they can only watch as they were ineligible to join in and fight as well.

As for the horrible things that happened to Mu Rong Hao and the old man at the Early Qi Hai level, the crowds felt like Jiang Chen possessed brutal tactics, but almost all of them could clearly understand these feud between both families was now irreconcilable.

"Continue selling pills."

After saying that, Jiang Chen walked back into the pill shop with both hands behind his at the strong view of his back, everyone was young man, he was just like a devil!

"Young master has clearly distinguished kindness and hatred, courage and mercy, and possesses a deep, subtle mind…he will become someone big in the Mu Rong family is definitely not young master's match."

Zhou Bei Zhen thought to happened today changed his attitude towards Jiang Chen, he had acted in a way no 15-year old boy was capable of.

-Evening, at the Mu Rong family-

Looking at Mu Rong Hao and the old man at the Qi Hai level who were lying motionless on the ground, fire almost bursted out of Mu Rong Zhan's eyes.

A middle aged man who looked like he was in his forties was checking Mu Rong Hao's furrowed his brows upon look at his groins and then shook his head.

"Is there any way to fix this?"

Mu Rong Zhan asked.

"One of young master Hao's arms has been completely shattered, and both his legs are broken…But the most serious wound is the one in his pants…It has been completely…destroyed."

After saying this, the middle age man went back to the sides.

Bang!

Mu Rong Zhan smashed the wooden table with his palm, the hard table immediately turned into ash while small bits of wood flew around the the people in the hall remained silent, not daring to make a was staring at both Mu Rong Hao and the old felt a chill run down their spines.

At one of the corners in the hall sat a very handsome young man in white clothing, he looked to be in his twenties.A seductive woman was sitting on his woman was wearing exposing cloth, and her body was very could tell that she was a beautiful young woman.

The young man didn't bother paying attention to what was happening in the eyes were glued to the alluring woman's boobs, and he was touching her all over.

"Chief, that young lad Jiang Chen was too can't let this matter go so easily."

Someone said with an enraged Chen hadn't only caused the Mu Rong family to lose a genius, it was also a gigantic slap in the Mu Rong family's look at how Mu Rong Hao was right now, it was better to kill him now than letting him stay alive in this Chen already proved that Mu Rong Hao was no match for him, but he even went as far as to insult them like this.

"That useless brat, I will chop him into pieces…Everyone listen all the combat units in the family and get ready for war with the Jiang family!Only one of us will survive, and I intend to destroy both Jiang Zhen Hai and his son!"

Mu Rong Zhan was angry, angry like never before!His family reputation had been thrashed by the same person, over and over Mu Rong family had become the laughing stock of Fragrant Sky he doesn't do anything now, there would be no place for them in Fragrant Sky city within the foreseeable future.

"Wait."

A voice sounded out, it was the young man who had been sitting in the corner and enjoying the seductive pushed the woman lightly to the side and slowly stood up.

A lot of people in the hall showed a look of disgust when they saw this young man, but because of the young man's status and strength, they were forced to hide this feeling of disgust.

"Young lord Lee, I will not let go of this matter now there is an alchemist who can concoct 100%effectiveness pills among the Jiang has beaten the alchemist you brought here…I will fight with Jiang Zhen 's see who the true overlord of the Fragrant Sky city is!"

Mu Rong Zhan was still very angry, but when he talked to young lord Lee, his attitude became more as one of the two overlords of the Fragrant Sky city, he did not dare to offend this young lord Lee.

The young man's name was Lee Chang Hong, the young master of the Red City's Lee was only 20 years old, but he had already reached the Early Qi Hai level–he was truly talented.

Within the Qi Province there were 28 cities, all different sizes, and the Red City was the most powerful Fragrant Sky city was not something that can compare to Red City.

"Mu Rong family, let me ask you were to go to war against the Jiang family, how certain of victory would you be?"

Lee Chang Hong asked.

"This…"

Mu Rong Zhan furrowed his speaking, the Mu Rong family and the Jiang family were about equal in strength, but if they really fought each other, it would only result in both families losing a lot of , Jiang Chen had humiliated the Mu Rong family two times recently, so the Jiang family had more spirit than the Mu Rong family…If they really were to fight, their chances of victory would not be more than 30%.

"If I'm right, your chance of victory is not more than 30%…Even if you get lucky and win in the end, you will simply be too weak to 's why being reckless will only cause you great pain."

Lee Chang Hong said.

Some of the people in the hall who were irrational due to the anger nodded their this young man was disgustingly lustful, he still had a brilliant mind.

"What is young lord Lee suggesting we do?We can't let go of a matter like this."

Mu Rong Zhan won't let this go easily.

"Don't worry I have promised to help you, I will fulfill it and get rid of the Jiang that happens, the entire Mayor's mansion will definitely be yours."

Lee Chang Hong said with a smug grin.

Within these 28 cities, the Mayor's mansion was just a representative 's no actual meaning to a has enough power is the one who will control the whole city.

"What is young lord Lee's idea?"

Mu Rong Zhan was a clever man, he understood that what Lee Chang Hong said was was too angry just now, and he had almost caused the entire Mu Rong family to plunge into a situation of no return.

"If you want to destroy the Jiang family from the roots, you will need to start with the pill shop…As for that Jiang Chen, I don't even consider him a threat."

Lee Chang Hong said with a confident look on his face.

"Don't look down on him young lord has a deep, subtle mind, and he is a cruel, merciless man doesn't act his age."

Mu Rong Zhan immediately showed his deep hatred towards Jiang Chen when he spoke.

"It's too easy to get rid of this little Jiang Chen."

Lee Chang Hong laughed.

"Jiang Zhen Hai treats Jiang Chen like a Jiang Chen dies, the Jiang family will receive a huge blow, but that little bastard is hiding in the Mayor's mansion all the will be very difficult for us to get rid of him."

Mu Rong Zhan said.

"Jiang Chen is not a threat at all, I will think of a way to get rid of him personally…What's important now is to send someone to watch the Jiang family's pill shop carefully to find out the identity of the alchemist who can produce Restoration Pills with 100% , we can ask him to work for me…That would be great!"

Lee Chang Rong said with a smile on his he really cared about was the he could get an alchemist who can concoct Restoration Pills with 100%effectiveness to help him, his status in the Lee family would be raised to another level.

"You're right young lord Lee, but that Jiang Chen is really a serious must get rid of him as soon as possible!"

Mu Rong Zhan treated Jiang Chen like a thorn in his heart, he needed to get rid of , he sensed something dangerous from Jiang kind of feeling was not something that Jiang Zhen Hai could give him.

"Don't worry chief, I have a solution for this.I will kill Jiang Chen once I manage to get my hands on that alchemist, then the Mu Rong family will be able to control all of Fragrant Sky city."

Lee Chang Hong said, as he hugged that seductive woman and kissed her on the lips right in front of everyone.

"Young lord Lee, rest assured, if you can help us get rid of the Jiang family then those women will all belong to the young lord completely!"

Mu Rong Zhan said with a smile on his face.

These eight women were different from ordinary prostitutes, they were hand picked by the Mu Rong girls all came from poor families, but not only were they all very beautiful, they knew how to sing, dance, and play musical instruments, they even knew how to draw.

Most importantly, these eight women couldn't even be compared to normal prostitutes;they were the true miraculous creations of heaven.

Everyone knew that the young lord Lee Chang Hong of the Red city was a lustful man, in fact the reason he came all the way to Fragrant Sky city and offered his help was because of these eight girls.

"Haha, Chief, you know me too well!"

Lee Chang Hong said as he started laughing out loud.

In the Jiang family's pill shop, Jiang Zhen Hai had gathered all the ingredients required for the Tiger Restoration pill and brought them to Jiang Chen.

"Chen'er, I heard you destroyed Mu Rong Hao…You did a great job!But Mu Rong Hao was the number one genius in the Mu Rong family, they will not let go of this matter so easily now that you have completely destroyed him."

Jiang Zhen Hai said.

"No matter what Mu Rong Zhan does, I will accept his challenge and beat him."

Jiang Chen replied casually.A smile emerged on Jiang Zhen Hai's smile as he looked at the confident grin on his son's face.

"Oh right, I brought all the ingredients you wanted."

Jiang Zhen Hai said.

"We could only find one Tiger Demon's soul within our trading inventory, but it was only at the Early Qi Hai level.I was afraid it would influence the effectiveness of your pill…So I sent a guy to Red City and bought a Tiger Demon's soul at the Peak Qi Hai was placed it in the pill workshop."

Jiang Zhen Hai said.

"Thank you, dad!"

Jiang Chen's eyes brightened.

"There's no need for you to thank me."

Jiang Zhen Hai said with a smile on his face.

…

-Pill workshop!-

Beside the furnace there was an assortment of Chen examined them and saw Thousand Leaves Grass, Hundred Soul Wood, Sprouting Blue Grass, etc…These were all ingredients needed to concoct a Tiger Restoration Pill, and there was a red box there as the box there was a demon soul the size of a looked like a crystal and was emitting a weak Chen could feel the energy inside with just a single glance.

"It's the demon soul of a Fiery Tiger, and the fire core inside is pure and undamaged…this is an unexpected bonus!"

Jiang Chen was both happy and could tell the origin of this demon soul with just a single look.

The Fiery Tiger was just a normal demon beast, but it was still a rare tiger doesn't have a special bloodline, but it possessed a very special fire.

The fire of a Fiery Tiger wasn't very strong, but it was much stronger than the fire normally used to concoct pills.

Furthermore, once you absorb this fire you can then adjust its temperature by using your Soul was very difficult and risky for a normal alchemist to absorb external fire without a specific method, but for Jiang Chen absorbing the Fiery Tiger's fire was just too easy and simple.

"Come!"

Jiang Chen waved his hand at the demon soul, and it immediately flew into the air before falling onto his Chen then folded his hands in a complicated the effect of the complicated pattern, a red fire core was extracted from the demon soul.

Jiang Chen opened up his mouth and swallowed the fire core.

Once the fire core was absorbed, it will merge with the soul's core and the Yuan power within the body, allowing the person to produce as much fire as their Soul Power and Yuan power allowed.

Jiang Chen could feel a burning sensation in him when the fire core entered his body, so he immediately sent his Soul Power in a huge wave and suppressed the fire core.

The fire core was merging with incredible speed thanks to the Dragon Transformation skill and the Mighty Soul Derivation Chen abandoned the original method used to absorb the fire core and instead relied solely on the Dragon Transformation and the Mighty Soul Derivation skills.

The Dragon Transformation skill could absorb any special bloodline in the world, a normal fire core was nothing difficult for addition, there was help from the Mighty Soul Derivation skill as well.

Jiang Chen flipped his hand and after waiting a few minutes, a fiery red flame appeared within his Chen sent out more and more Yuan power, and the flame kept growing larger in response.

"My first Dragon Mark is even more condensed and vivid than before If I absorb all the energy in this fire soul, I can reach the Early Qi Hai level…But, building a foundation is more important than that.I should first focus on laying down my foundation."

Jiang Chen's cultivation experience couldn't be compared with anyone, he clearly understood that building a foundation before breaking into the next level was much more important.

When using a demon soul to concoct the Tiger Restoration Pill, a majority of its essence would be wasted, but Jiang Chen didn't feel bad about of using the essence to increase his Qi level, he would rather use it to build a greater foundation and purify his the Qi Hai level wasn't a big priority for him at the moment.

"I will be able to concoct pills much faster with this fire."

Jiang Chen's eyes lit up, with the Mighty Soul Derivation skill and the Fiery Tiger Fire, he wouldn't even need to use a Mighty Soul Derivation skill wouldn't only train one's soul, it was also a method to concoct pills.

Huuu~~~

A huge wave of Soul Power was unleashed from his Chen then shook his hand, sending fire out of his palm and forming a flame Soul Power and the flame sea started merging, making crackling Chen casually waved his hands, throwing the ingredients into the flame sea one by one.

Discarding the furnace and using such a miraculous method of concocting pills, if Zhou Bei Zhen and the others saw this then they would kneel down in respect.

Remove the impurities, melt the pill, and form the pill!

Jiang Chen was very familiar with the entire process of concocting pills, thus his technique was brilliant.

The Fiery Tiger flame made the temperature in the room 2 times higher than with that, it only took Jiang Chen an hour to produce the Tiger Restoration pill because of the Mighty Soul Derivation skill.

Jiang Chen then withdrew all of his Qi, Soul Power, and fire, only leaving the freshly formed pill that laid in his palm.

The Tiger Restoration pill radiated warmth, it felt as if there was a small fire in his pill was transparent and was glowing was because it was a 100%effectiveness pill, a perfect pill!

"This Tiger Restoration pill has reached the Mortal level, it is perfect for me to consume under my current situation."

Jiang Chen was very satisfied with the Tiger Restoration pill he concocted, a Mortal pill could only be concocted by an alchemist who had reached the Mortal Core level, and even then it was very difficult to reach 100%effectiveness.

Jiang Chen could concoct a Mortal Tiger Restoration pill while he was only a 9th level Qi Jing cultivator, if anyone knew about this their jaws would immediately drop to the ground.

The Mortal Restoration Pill was a basic Yuan power pill that was different from other the Martial Sky continent there were Mortal Restoration Pills, Earth Restoration Pills, Heaven Restoration Pills and Saint Restoration ingredients for these pills were simple, but what made them different from one another was the rich and pure Yuan power in theory, only a Saint was able to make a Saint Restoration Pill;this was mainly because a Saint had greater and purer Yuan energy than others.

These kinds of pills are important for all cultivators who wanted to become stronger.

These 4 types of pills can be classified into 4 simple levels, Mortal, Earth, Heaven and battle skills that can again be categorized into Low, Middle and High, these types of Restoration Pills have no tiers 's also incredibly easy to concoct these types of pills, any alchemist can do it as long as they have enough Soul Power and Yuan power.

"This Tiger Restoration Pill will strengthen my foundation and improve my roots!"

Jiang Chen opened his mouth and swallowed the Tiger Restoration huge amount of power within the pill started spreading, making his body shiver.

"Dragon Transformation Skill, help me absorb this."

Jiang Chen sat down cross legged and immediately started cultivating his Dragon Transformation mighty skill was very powerful because not only could it absorb the surrounding Yuan power with incredible speed, it could also absorb energies within pills and elixirs with great speed.

With help from the Dragon Transformation skill, the energy within the Tiger Restoration Pill started being absorbed by his body, bit by ingredients that helped strengthen his foundation entered Jiang Chen's whole body, penetrating into the deepest parts of his energy within the pill was also still being absorbed by the Dragon Mark within in the dantian.

Hum…

A humming sound could be heard from Jiang Chen's body, as if there was a strong vibration reverberating inside of his Chen shut off his six senses and completely focused all of his energy on cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill and absorbing the pill.

After an hour, Jiang Chen opened his bright lights were unleashed from his eyes, making the air in front of him ripple.

The Tiger Restoration Pill had been completely absorbed, and Jiang Chen had changed was missing in the Yuan source of his body was now there, and his weak body had become almost perfect with the help of the Dragon Transformation skill and the Tiger Restoration pill.

Also, because of the Tiger Restoration Pill's energy, the red Dragon Mark within his Dantian had fully condensed, making it look pure red.

"The first Dragon Mark has formed completely!With 10, 000 pounds of force from the Dragon Mark alone, I am able to punch with a force of 10, 000 pounds despite being only a level 9 Qi Jing cultivator, and even more if we count the strength I get from being at the 9th Qi Jing level…This Dragon Transformation skill is truly powerful, my potential is much better now than it was in my past life!"

Jiang Chen started laughing out then raised his arm and struck the air, a roaring dragon like sound echoed through the room…a punch with a force of 10, 000 pounds was truly he didn't even use his full strength, he only used the strength of the Dragon Mark alone.

A normal Early Qi Hai level couldn't strike a punch with a force of 10, 000 pounds, only those who are at the Middle Qi Hai level could exceed Jiang Chen's current strength, he could fight a normal person at the Middle Qi Hai level!

Jiang Chen stored all his Yuan power within the Dragon Mark and then shook it slightly, making the Yuan power disperse like smoke before it began spreading around in his body.

"More potential makes leveling up even more difficult…I will need to gather more energy, and then I will finally break into the Qi Hai then I should be able to form another Dragon Mark."

Jiang Chen thought to had kept quite a number of Mortal Restoration pills for himself, there were even a few dozen with 100%effectiveness–enough for him to break through to the Qi Hai level.

The first Dragon Mark was fully condensed, Jiang Chen's Qi and blood were very strong while his body was sturdy like a human shaped beast.

After stretching his body, he left the furnace whole pill shop was quiet, Zhou Bei Zhen and the rest were concocting pills in their own rooms.

The 3 old men had been cultivating like crazy after receiving the Soul Training skill from Jiang Chen, they even forgot to eat at times.

Jiang Chen then went back to his home and sat Jiang Cheng came running over with a face filled with panic.

"Jiang Cheng, what's wrong?What happened?"

Jiang Chen picked up a tea cup from his table and took a sip.

"Young master, there are two men outside who wish to see the grand master of our pill shop!"

Jiang Cheng said.

"Grand master?What grand master?"

Jiang Chen said with an annoyed expression on his face.

"The grand master who can concoct Restoration Pills with 100%effectiveness."

Jiang Cheng Jiang Zhen Hai and the three old men knew that Jiang Chen wasthat else thought that there was some other experienced great master of alchemy in the Jiang family, even Jiang Cheng thought so.

"Who are those people?"

Jiang Chen asked.

"A young man and an old man, the young man was extremely said he came from Red city."

Jiang Cheng replied.

"From Red city?Lead them to the main hall and tell them that the Grandmaster will be there in a moment."

Jiang Chen city was a big city, and it was not something that the small Heavenly Fragrant city can compare he was curious to see who came from Red city.

A short while after Jiang Chen changed his clothes, he put on a big black robe and a bamboo hat on his head.

Jiang Chen walked into the main hall, and through the bamboo hat he could see Jiang Cheng leading the two men into the main was one young man in white clothing, about 20 years old with an arrogant expression on his face, accompanied by another man who looked about 50 years old.

What made Jiang Chen surprised was the skill level of these two young man was at the Early Qi Hai truly lived up to the reputation of someone from Red city.

As for the old man, he could feel a weak Soul Power from should be an skill wasn't mediocre either, he had reached the Middle Qi Hai level.

"Leave us alone."

Jiang Chen said to Jiang voice was hoarse, so Jiang Cheng couldn't recognize Cheng looked at the grandmaster with a curious expression for a moment before he respectfully left.

"Why didn't young master come together with grandmaster?"

Jiang Cheng stood guard and scratched his head with a puzzled expression on his face.

Jiang Chen walked towards them and sat down on a looked at them casually, but remained silent.

Seeing this, the young man didn't feel offended at all;an alchemist who can concoct pills with 100%effectiveness certainly had the right to behave arrogantly.

"I am Lee Chang Hong from Red City's Lee family.I pay my respects to Grand Master!"

Lee Chang Hong cupped his hands, showing respect to Jiang Chen.

"Red City's Lee family?"

Jiang Chen was surprised, the Lee family was a big family in Red status in Red city was comparable to the Jiang family's status within Fragrant Sky city.

However, Jiang Chen had no idea that Lee Chang Hong was currently helping the Mu Rong family in their war against the Jiang also had no idea that the old man standing next to Lee Chang Hong was the alchemist who could concoct 70%effectiveness pills.

Likewise, Lee Chang Hong did not know that the grand master who can concoct 100%effectiveness pills was Jiang Chen, who he wanted to kill.

"Grand master, this tiny Fragrant Sky city is too small for a man with your should come with me to Red city where I can promise you a high position within the Lee family!You must know, this little Jiang family isn't even qualified to throw out my family's truly is a waste for a great grand master like you to stay here!"

Lee Chang Hong spoke without hiding anything.

With this speech, Jiang Chen's feelings towards Lee Chang Hong immediately changed from neutral to disgust.

"Get lost from here."

Jiang Chen said coldly, without showing any respect.

"What did you just say?"

The smile on Lee Chang Hong's face froze, he never would have thought that after mentioning his name, the man in front of him would become so wondered why this grand master became angry when he was respectful and polite.

"Don't do this the hard master talking to you so politely is the best thing that will ever happen to the 28 cities, there is not a single person who dares talk to my master like this."

The old man at the Mid Qi Hai level was very angry.

"Grand master, I invited you with all my sincerity!"

Lee Chang Hong said with an angry expression.

"Get the hell out of here!Jiang Cheng, send them out."

Jiang Chen said coldly as he turned around and it wasn't for the fact that the Jiang family and the Mu Rong family were already at war, he would have already killed him.

Jiang Chen left the hall Cheng, who stood outside, was startled.

"The grand master has an unpredictable temper…wait, the grand master knows my name?!"

Jiang Chen left, leaving Lee Chang Hong with a shocked never had to deal with something like this before, but someone in this tiny Fragrant Sky city dared to act like this.

"Young master, why don't just kill that man right away?"

The old man said cruelly.

"Hmph!He thinks he is talented, so he dared disrespect until I destroy the Jiang family and take over his pill we will see how he responds!"

Lee Chang Hong let out a snort.

"Sir, please leave, you are not welcome here."

Jiang Cheng did just what the grand master told him to do.

Lee Chang Hong gazed angrily at Jiang Cheng, before leaving the hall in anger.

-Mu Rong family!-

"Young lord Lee, how is everything?Did you meet with that grand master?"

Mu Rong Zhan asked Lee Chang Hong.

"Hmph!That man is stupid!Wait until I destroy the Jiang family, then I will have him repay me for how he acted Mu Rong, I will help you get rid of that Jiang Chen now."

Lee Chang Hong said.

Hearing that, Mu Rong Zhan immediately gathered his spirit, right now all he could do was dream about killing Jiang Chen, but he didn't know how.

"Jiang Chen stays in their mansion all day, how do you plan to kill him?"

Mu Rong Zhan asked.

"I will kill him with my own hands, it's that simple."

Lee Chang Hong said with a smile on his face, he then started whispering something into Mu Rong Zhan's ears.

Mu Rong Zhan's eyes instantly raised his thumb to Lee Chang Hong and said, "This method is incredibly brilliant!If we succeed, then we can kill Jiang Chen Jiang Chen is dead, Jiang Zhen Hai will lose his the Jiang family will be no threat to us!"

…

At noon, Jiang Chen was cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill inside his had returned to the Mayor's mansion last night, putting aside the pill , he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Jiang Chen furrowed his brows at the interruption.

The door opened, and Jiang Cheng came in, "Young master."

"Jiang Cheng, if you can't provide a good reason for disturbing me, I will break your leg for sure."

Jiang Chen hated it when someone disturbed him while he was cultivating.

Jiang Cheng was scared and immediately said, "Young master, I didn't want to disturb you purposely, but master wishes to see asked for you to go to the meeting hall immediately."

"My dad is looking for me, do you know why?"

Jiang Chen normal circumstances, if Jiang Zhen Hai wanted to talk to him, then he will come by himself or ask a servant to inform was rare for him to ask Jiang Chen in the meeting bad must have happened, something terrible.

"Young master, I heard the Mu Rong family sent a written challenge!Right now, all the visiting guests and elders are gathering in the meeting hall."

Jiang Cheng did not dare to hide anything.

"A written challenge?I will have a look."

Jiang Chen tidied up his clothes before he walked out of his mansion towards the meeting Mu Rong family sending a written challenge was something he had not expected at it was done because of Mu Rong Hao, they would have sent it yesterday instead of today.

Inside the Jiang family's meeting hall, Jiang Zhen Hai was sitting in the main seat and next to him were 10 Qi Hai warriors, Zhou Bei Zhen one of Jiang Zhen Hai's right hand was a written challenge.

"Dad, everyone."

Jiang Chen walked into the looked handsome with a face as white as jade, eyes bright like sparkling stars, and a sturdy could tell that he was a man amongst men, and all the Qi Hai level visiting guests and elders looked at this young man and nodded their heads in approval.

At one point of time, none of these people would even bother look at this useless young master a second time, but recently he had changed dramatically, transforming into someone completely Mu Rong Zhan was insulted by him, plus the number one genius in the Mu Rong family was destroyed by him as , he greeted them with respect and courtesy.

A young genius like this, everyone liked him, and everyone wanted to praise him.

"Chen'er, you are here."

When Jiang Zhen Hai saw Jiang Chen, he finally started relaxing.

"Dad, I heard the Mu Rong family sent us a written challenge…what's going on?"

Jiang Chen asked.

"Here's the written challenge, take a look yourself."

Jiang Zhen Hai passed the written challenge to Jiang Chen.

Jiang Chen glanced at the written mentioned that in order to resolve the feud between the two families, there will be a fight in three Jiang family and the Mu Rong family will both send a young man to fight in the center public square of Fragrant Sky city, and the bet is not small…each family had to bet their pill shop as a reward, and whoever lost will have to hand it over to the other.

"Haha, they even used the pill shop as the bet…They're betting everything they have."

Jiang Chen started laughing, throwing the written challenge aside bet on the written challenge was really though the Mu Rong family and the Jiang family had lots of businesses, what really supported their finance was the pill shop;even the herbs and materials in their trade business were also used on the pill shop.

There were only two pill shops in Fragrant Sky city, and none of them could afford to lose one meant losing their wealth source, and Mu Rong Zhan dared use this as a bet…Looked like he was really serious about this.

"Chen'er, don't you think there are problems with this written challenge?"

Jiang Zhen Hai asked.

"Indeed there's a problem."

Jiang Chen smiled, "The number one genius in the Mu Rong family has been destroyed by me, I can say that there is no one else in their family who can defeat me…unless someone in their young generation broke through to the Qi Hai then will they have the guts to make such a decision."

"Young master is right, he destroyed Mu Rong Hao Rong Zhan is not a clearly understands the young master's true strength, but under such circumstances he still dares to send us a written challenge, even using the pill shop as the bet…I smell something fishy here."

Zhou Bei Zhen said.

"I guess he must have some hidden motive, just like what young master Jiang Chen there's someone from the Mu Rong family's young generation who has reached the Qi Hai level."

Another man said.

"Chen'er, what do you think?This written challenge, shall we accept it or not?, It is obvious who Mu Rong Zhan's target is, you!"

Jiang Zhen Hai looked at Jiang Chen, no one in the meeting hall was was very obvious that this written challenge's target was Jiang Rong Zhan's hate towards Jiang Chen had exceeded his hatred towards Jiang Zhen Hai, he even wanted to kill Jiang Chen in his dreams.

With this written challenge, not only will he be able to kill Jiang Chen, he will also be able to destroy the Jiang family's pill Rong Zhan's motive was very clear.

"We will accept this my guess is correct, then this written challenge has already been sent out to everyone in Fragrant Sky is waiting to witness we don't accept, people will think that we are afraid of the Mu Rong the Mu Rong family will use this to humiliate 'll lose all of our dignity."

Jiang Chen smiled casually without showing a single sign of anxiety, "And if Mu Rong Zhan wants to play, then we will play with him.I also want to see what it is he's hiding from us."

"Chen'er, we need to be more careful."

Jiang Zhen Hai said worriedly as he furrowed his brows.

"Dad, don't worry, I know what to , this written challenge was sent to didn't write my name on it, but if I deny this challenge, then I will become the biggest joke in Fragrant Sky city."

Jiang Chen used to be the Greatest Saint in the world, and he had never backed down from a wasn't planning on doing so for the first time now.

"Young Master Chen was born with god given talent, he can surely defeat the Mu Rong family."

Someone said.

"I still can't figure out what that cunning old fox Mu Rong Zhan is up to, but if there's someone in their young generation who has reached the Qi Hai level…Chen'er, do you think you could win?"

Jiang Zhen Hai looked at Jiang Chen only him, the rest of the people in the hall all looked at gap between a 9th level Qi Jing warrior and an Early Qi Hai warrior was not small.

Furthermore, this challenge was not only related to Jiang Chen's safety, it also involved the Jiang family's pill had to take everything into serious consideration.

"Dad, don't worry.I wouldn't accept the challenge if I wasn't confident, so my answer is still the Mu Rong Zhan wants to play with us, then we will accept it and play with him."

Jiang Chen closed his eyes slightly as he stood with his ability, defeating someone at the Early Qi Hai level would not be a problem, even a Mid Qi Hai warrior would not be any threat to wasn't scared that the Mu Rong family would play some dirty tricks on was afraid they wouldn't do anything at all because then it wouldn't be any fun.

"Alright, I will accept their written will accept."

Jiang Zhen Hai's spirit was bolstered, he had complete faith in his had seen with his own eyes that Jiang Chen killed Jiang Ru Long with a single strike, and yesterday Jiang Chen had destroyed the number one genius from the Mu Rong family…he simply cannot be compared with any other young man.

Not only this, the Jiang family also had to accept this written challenge from Mu Rong Zhan, because if they refused, that meant telling people indirectly they were afraid of the Mu Rong will lose their dignity.

Just as Jiang Chen expected, the news had been spread around everywhere in Fragrant Sky was talking about the written challenge.

"We can witness another good show this Mu Rong family has challenged the Jiang family with a fight between the youngest geniuses from both families, right in the center of Fragrant Sky city."

"That's right, I also heard that their bet is their pill shop…the Mu Rong family is going all out on this one!"

"It is very obvious that the Mu Rong family's target is Jiang sudden rise of Jiang Chen has become a great threat to the Mu Rong family, so they are trying to use this opportunity to get rid of him and defeat the Jiang family once and for , what I don't understand is, that even Mu Rong Hao was not a match for Jiang they have any other geniuses in their young generation who can fight Jiang Chen?Has Mu Rong Zhan gone nuts?"

"That's impossible, Mu Rong Zhan is a cunning old won't go nuts so easily, there must be something behind this…We'll just have to wait and see."

…

Many people were discussing this, all wondering what Mu Rong Zhan was planning to do, because according to the facts known by everyone, there was no one else in the Mu Rong family's young generation who can fight with Jiang Chen…Mu Rong Zhan must be hiding something.

"Do you think the Jiang family will accept it?"

"Of course they will, with Jiang Chen's temper he will surely accept it, and they have to accept it now that everyone in the city knows about will become the city's laughing stock if they refuse."

"The Jiang family has replied to the written challenge!Jiang Chen accepted we will have a good show!"

"I knew they would accept it, I am just wondering who the Mu Rong family will send to fight Jiang Chen in 3 they really have someone ever greater than Mu Rong Hao in their family?"

…

Everyone in Fragrant Sky city was paying attention to the fight between the two tigers, everyone knew that the situation in Fragrant Sky city will change sooner or will be a loser for sure, and the battle in 3 days will play a major role in deciding their fates.

Three days passed very quickly, and today was the day where lots of stuff would happen in Fragrant Sky city, especially at the square platform in the city's center.

The crowds had gathered near the center square, everyone was here to spectate the fight.

The people from the Mu Rong family had arrived early, led by Mu Rong than twenty Mu Rong members appeared next to the fighting stage.

Mu Rong Zhan looked refreshed and relaxed, he seemed very confident in this to him stood a handsome young man wearing white clothes, Lee Chang Hong.

Many people had their eyes on Lee Chang had never seen him before, so they were wondering who that person was.

"Who is that young man?I have never seen him before, but he seems to be qualified to stand next to Mu Rong Zhan."

"I don't know, but I am sure he isn't from the Mu Rong family."

People were discussing amongst themselves.

"Hmph!Why isn't the Jiang family here yet, is it because they are too scared?"

Mu Rong Ying said with a cold was slapped by Jiang Chen right in front of the Jiang family's main entrance, and he had even insulted him further by making them carry the casket, serving to provoke Mu Rong Zhan even more and almost making him go Rong Ying had always kept this in he thought about Jiang Chen, he would become incensed.

"Look, the Jiang family is here."

"The one wearing a black robe is young master Jiang young master was once the most useless trash in Fragrant Sky city, but who could have known he was hiding his true colors all this time…"

"That's right, look at his imposing appearance and that handsome truly is a talented man."

The recent matters in Fragrant Sky city were all related to this young master;he had become the man of the matter where he went, he was certain to become the center of attention.

The people form the Jiang family arrived and stood in front of the Mu Rong family.

"Jiang Zhen Hai, who will represent your family and participate in this fight."

Mu Rong Zhan smiled coldly.

"It will be my genius son of course."

Jiang Zhen Hai replied with a cold smile on his the same time, Jiang Chen was looking at Lee Chang him stand together with the Mu Rong family, he was able to figure out everything that was happening.

Lee Chang Hong noticed the staring Jiang turned his gaze to Jiang Chen, the person who had become the main attraction in Fragrant Sky city recently.

"I wonder who will represent the Mu Rong family.I am afraid that there is no one capable in your family."

Jiang Zhen Hai said in a ridiculing tone.

Mu Rong Zhan's expression turned Zhen Hai's word were like a knife stabbing into his heart, making him feel dreadful, but at the same time it raised his hatred towards Jiang Chen to a new limit.

"Hmph!This is not something you need to worry is someone who will represent Mu Rong family."

Mu Rong Zhan said with a cold after he spoke, Lee Chang Hong jumped onto the fighting stage, sending out the qi of an Early Qi Hai looked towards Jiang Chen with a disgusted look on his face, "Jiang Chen, come onto the stage and face your death."

"Who is this guy?He is not someone from Mu Rong's family."

"Where did the Mu Rong family find this young man?He is an Early Qi Hai level warrior, no wonder they were confident enough to invite the Jiang family…But, this isn't right…"

The crowds were discussing amongst themselves, talking about why a stranger was representing the Mu Rong family in the fight.

"Mu Rong Zhan, he isn't from your is not qualified to participate in this duel."

Jiang Zhen Hai's expression changed thought there was no youngster in the Mu Rong family who had reached the Qi Hai level, but they had invited someone who wasn't from their family to represent them, and this man had clearly been at the Qi Hai level for some foundation was solid, those who haven't reached the Qi Hai level just can't was too risky.

"Jiang Zhen Hai, you should have read the written challenge carefully.I only mentioned that both our families had to find someone who can represent us in the duel, but I never said that the person has to be from our own you can find another genius who is also at Qi Hai level, I will not be against it."

Mu Rong Zhan smiled coldly.

"This is too despicable."

"Too despicable, this is unfair."

All of the people from the Jiang family were angry, Mu Rong Zhan was too cunning…How could he make an excuse like this?

"I will accept the challenge."

Jiang Chen said with a smile on his could not tell what he was thinking.

"Chen'er."

"Dad, there's no point in arguing, I will accept the family cannot be looked down on."

Jiang Chen said with a smile on his face, other people had no idea who Lee Chang Hong was, but he knew Now he finally understood what their plan only regret was that he didn't kill Lee Chang Hong earlier when they first met.

Lee Chang Hong was trying to kill him and take over the Jiang family's pill he would be in control of the alchemist grandmaster while totally destroying the Jiang family.

Jiang Chen's eyes were cruel, he didn't care who the enemy matter what their status was, he would show no mercy, even if he was the young lord of the Red City's Lee someone dared to offend Jiang Chen, there was only one ending.

Jiang Chen jumped up to the fighting stage, landing right in front of Lee Chang Hong.

"I have to make this clear, today's duel will be a duel of people step onto the stage, but only one person the losing family has to hand over their pill shop to the other family without any was clearly written on the challenge."

Mu Rong Zhan placed his hand on his beard and said this out had a happy expression on his face, as if everything was under his fact, he was truly confident because no one knew how strong Lee Chang Hong truly was the Lee family's young lord, so he possessed a lot of he wanted to kill Jiang Chen, it would be easier than crushing an ant.

"Mu Rong Zhan, you are just too despicable."

Jiang Zhen Hai had an angry expression on his was worried about Jiang Chen's safety, but he couldn't deny anything Mu Rong Zhan had it was all written on the challenge letter that they had accepted, he had to follow the conditions on it.

"Mu Rong Zhan is really set a trap and lured the Jiang family right into it."

"That's right, he shouldn't be doing this at all…But look at the young master Jiang Chen, he isn't worried at all…maybe he can defeat him?"

"It's hard to opponent is an Early Qi Hai level warrior, not a Qi Jing warrior."

…

A lot of people pitied Jiang Chen because all of this was a trap setup by the Mu Rong family, and now, the Jiang family couldn't back down.

"What Mu Rong Zhan said is I am standing on the stage, there will only be one person alive when the fight ends.I believe someone is ready to meet his doom."

Jiang Chen said in a mocking manner.

"Haha, what an innocent young man…Killing you will be easier than killing an ant."

Lee Chang Hong started laughing out loud, he never took Jiang Chen seriously at all.

"You are a disgusting 're really pissing me off."

Jiang Chen smiled mockingly, he had never held positive thoughts of Lee Chang Hong.

"Hmph!You are a my eyes, you are nothing more than an ant.I can easily kill you with a single strike!"

Lee Chang Hong's body started shaking, he sent out his qi and punched forcefully towards Jiang punch was so strong that it made a thundering sound in the was a bright light coming from his fist, and it looked like Jiang Chen was about to be defeated by this single punch.

"Too weak."

Jiang Chen shook his Dragon Mark within his Dantian started shaking, his bones Chen punched out towards Lee Chang fist, stronger than iron, collided with Lee Chang Hong's fist.

Bang!

Both fists met, the surrounding air energy from the collision exploded outwards, sending it in all directions, but the next scene was something no one expected.

Clop clop clop!

Lee Chang Hong was forced to take 3 steps back, every step arm was aching, and he could feel a tingling sensation, his qi and blood a mess.

"What?"

Lee Chang Hong shouted in looked at Jiang Chen who hadn't retreated a single step since their fight mind was filled with shock and disbelief…this was not something he expected.

He felt like he had god given talent since he had become a Qi Hai warrior while only 20 years ordinary Early Qi Hai warrior could compare with him, and he could feel that Jiang Chen still hadn't formed his Qi Sea when they Chen was only a ninth level Qi Jing warrior, but with just one punch he had forced him to step back…his mind was in shock trying to comprehend the situation.

Qi Jing was the first realm in the five foundation a warrior was in the Qi Jing realm, his Yuan power will be scattered all around in his body, and when he reached the Qi Hai level, his Yuan power will be gathered in one one formed a Qi Sea in the Dantian, he can gather all the Yuan power in one was the main difference between the Qi Jing realm and the Qi Hai realm.

But Jiang Chen was cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill which stored his Yuan power in the Dragon Mark, so his Yuan power had already gathered in one place.

"How is this possible?"

The smile on Mu Rong Zhan's face suddenly disappeared.

"Awesome!Even an Early Qi Hai warrior had to step back because of his punch, just how strong is he…"

"That punch was too powerful.I can feel that Jiang Chen still hasn't shown his true powers…This young man is a beast!"

"He can suppress an Early Qi Hai warrior while only at the Qi Jing level…How is this possible, if he is defeated then the Mu Rong family will be destroyed!"

Many people were shocked, what Jiang Chen had done was out of everyone's expectations, his strength too stood on the fighting stage like an unmovable mountain.

"Good, very good."

Jiang Zhen Hai started laughing out loud, the worried look in his eyes was a son like this…his ancestor's tomb must be on fire…no, it must be exploding!

"You're so weak, I only used 70%of my strength."

Jiang Chen's words were full of disdain, such an expression was a huge insult to Lee Chang Hong who was arrogant before the fight.

Jiang Chen's insults and expression were like a needle poking directly into Lee Chang Hong's heart, a huge strike to his dignity.

"Jiang Chen, you haven't won just yet.I still have more tricks to deal with you!"

Lee Chang Hong regained his posture, both his palms held against each forcefully pointed out a finger to form a huge finger with a faded golden color that emerged and flew towards Jiang Chen.

This was the Bright Yellow Finger combat skill, Lower Mortal level.

Jiang Chen smiled, this Bright Yellow Finger combat skill cannot be compared with his Six Solar Fingers was just trash compared to Jiang Chen's skill.

"Alright, playtime is over."

Jiang Chen started his blood and qi were as strong as a -like green veins appeared on his palm, and bright light emitted from his fist as attacked the Bright Yellow Finger with a simple Jiang Chen's true ability, he didn't even need to use any combat skills to deal with Lee Chang Hong.

Bang!

Energy dispersed in all Chen's fist destroyed everything, the Bright Yellow Finger shattering into bits of yellow sparkle and disappearing.

The collision sent Lee Chang Hong two steps back again, and then he started vomiting blood.

This was not an equal fight–Lee Chang Hong was being crushed by Jiang Chen.

Shooop!

Jiang Chen moved as swift as a dragon, and in a split second, he appeared in front of Lee Chang both of his hands like an iron pincer, he grabbed both of Lee Chang Hong's shoulders and raised him up high.

"I will let you feel what it's like to be a human sandbag!"

Jiang Chen flung both his arms out, throwing Lee Chang Hong onto the hard surface of the fighting stage with tremendous force.

Bang!

The sound of bones cracking accompanied the shock wave, sending shivers down everyone's spines.

Ahh!

Lee Chang Hong screamed out in crowd watching the fight were startled, an Early Qi Hai warrior was defeated like this…

But things had not come to an end.

"Who asked you to be a poser?"

Jiang Chen grabbed Lee Chang Hong again and raised him up in the air, throwing him once more onto the ground.

Bang bang bang…

A horrible sound resonated from every smash, making the crowd most of them had seen Jiang Chen's cruel side before, they still couldn't help but feel frightened by this scene.

Lee Chang Hong screamed nonstop, his blood had become a toy in Jiang Chen's hands, and he had already lost his ability to fight this torturing method, even an iron-willed man would be turned into Chang Hong's luck was terrible.

"Stop!"

A shout was heard from the Mu Rong family's side, and an old man jumped onto the stage.

"Little bastard, stop now!How dare you touch Red City's Lee family young lord?!"

The old man was enraged, he didn't expect Lee Chang Hong to be defeated like he realized that Lee Chang Hong was losing, Lee Chang Hong had already been tortured heavily.

"What?Lee family from Red city, he is the young lord of Red City Lee's family?"

"Oh no, this time Jiang Chen has run into huge trouble."

Many people were shocked when they heard him say Red City's Lee of them didn't know who the Lee family was, but they all knew about Red City cannot be compared with Fragrant Sky city, and now that Jiang Chen had tortured their young lord…Problems will occur.

When everyone thought that Jiang Chen would stop…

"Old fool, do you not know the rules of this death match?Get lost!"

Jiang Chen scolded him while stepping hard on Lee Chang Hong's face which was caked in blood.

'Arrogant!''Wild!''Overbearing!'

Even after knowing his opponent was from Red City's Lee family, he still acted unrestrained, stepping on his enemy's face and even scolding a Mid Qi Hai warrior.

Regardless of how this ended, Jiang Chen's behavior had made everyone start respecting him, some with blood boiling with respect.

He was a talented man, no one else had such courage and behavior.

"Chen'er."

Jiang Zhen Hai shouted out with a shocked never imagined that Lee Chang Hong was the young lord from Red City's Lee Zhen Hai knew how strong the Lee family was, and they couldn't afford to offend someone like that.

Jiang Zhen Hai prepared to jump onto the fighting stage, that Mid Qi Hai warrior was a huge threat for Jiang Chen!

"Dad, what happens today is because of my own one from the Jiang family can interfere, we have to obey the rules of this death 't be like this disgusting trash dog who can't afford to lose!"

Jiang Chen said out loud, acting and looking like a real king.

"Fuck, this is what a man is!"

"He is really overbearing, a man should act like that…if I can be like him for just a moment, then it will be worth it, even if costs my life!"

"You can't break the rules of this death out of here, a death match's final result will be decided by fate."

"That's right, who made the rules for this?Don't tell me you want to remove the rules now that you are losing."

Many people were influenced by Jiang Chen's spirit and started , the Lee family from Red city was very powerful and strong, and they couldn't afford to offend them, but they still voiced out their opinions.

Today's challenge was initiated by the Mu Rong family, and they had even invited someone who's not from their family to represent was something despicable, and now they wanted to break the rules of the death match…they really had no dignity at all.

"Old man, get lost or I will crush his head right now."

Jiang Chen shouted to the old man.

"Little bastard, how dare you!"

The old man was was from the Lee family, and no one dared speak to him like this was any other person, he would have slapped the man in front of him and killed him But the young lord of his family was under that man's feet.

"How dare I?I will crush him now and let you be a witness."

Jiang Chen never took threats from anyone, this old man wasn't worth a fart in his eyes.

With everyone watching him, Jiang Chen waved his hand and unleashed a bright light, wielding it like a sharp sword and cutting towards Lee Chang Hong underneath his feet.

Crack!

The brain head exploded, blood spilling onto the fighting Chang Hong's body shook a few times before it stopped moving completely.

Waaa!

His actions swept through the crowd like a facial expression of those who stood close to the stage turned pale, almost starting to puke as they saw Lee Chang Hong's brain explode.

This was too violent, too bloody, many people couldn't bear to see this type of scene.

No one expected Jiang Chen to kill him so at how he behaved now, Jian Chen would kill anyone who opposed him, even the son of god.

"What?"

Looking at what happened, the old man and Mu Rong Zhan both shouted, was going to be a huge problem now that Lee Chang Hong was dead.

"Little bastard, I will tear you apart while you're still alive!"

The old man went into a young master's head was crushed in front of so many people, he will not be able to answer any questions when he returned to the Lee family…he had to kill Jiang Chen now!

"Tear me apart while I'm still alive?Let's see about that!"

Jiang Chen's eyes brightened, he was not backing off even when facing a Mid Qi Hai warrior!The Dragon Mark in his Dantian started pointed his finger as if it was a was going to unleash a full-powered Six Solar Finger!

Shooop!

A bright gold finger-shaped light shot out from his finger like a peerlessly sharp sword capable of slicing through anything, its destination was the old man!


	9. Forming the Qi sea and fight

Bang…

The Six Solar Fingers was an Earth combat if it was just the One Solar Finger, its power was air burned, and smoke was emerging from the ground accompanied by loud thundering sounds.

"What?"

The old man currently raging suddenly shouted He could feel a strong sense of danger from deep inside his speed of the Single Solar Finger was too fast, and he couldn't avoid this dangerous situation, he could only hope to defend himself with a palm attack.

Crack!

Under the impact of the One Solar Finger, that palm attack had the fragility of tofu and was destroyed instantly.

Bang!

The One Solar Finger collided with the old man's body, and a stream of blood came out of his shoulder–everyone saw that his arm had been torn off.

Ah!

The old man was screaming in pain, his eyes filled with was terrified, if he had reacted any slower, and had not turned his body around, that finger attack wouldn't have just taken his arm–it would have killed him.

"What combat skill is that?!"

"Even the air was vibrating, this combat skill is just too frightening…I've never seen anything like this before."

"What else is Jiang Chen hiding?He is only a ninth level Qi Jing warrior, but he can wound a Middle Qi Hai is unbelievable!"

"He is a freak;don't tell me he was a Saint in his previous life?"

Many people were shocked, their faces was too happened just now was something they had thought to be impossible.

Even Jiang Zhen Hai was mouth was wide combat skill Jiang Chen had unleashed just now was not a skill from the Jiang stronger combat skill was only a Mortal level one, but the one Jiang Chen just used had surpassed the level of a Mortal combat skill.

Jiang Chen's body was shaking as facial expression was pale, and he was having a difficult time a High Earth Combat Skill was just too hard with his current had consumed all of Jiang Chen's Yuan power, and the Dragon Mark in his Dantian had even started fading.

Last time when he fought Mu Rong Hao, he had only used a fraction of the One Solar Finger's power, but this time he used its full power.

Jiang Chen grabbed a Mortal Restoration Pill and consumed it, immediately circulating his Dragon Transformation skill to quickly restore his strength.

"Chen'er."

Jiang Zhen Hai was the only one to react He jumped onto the stage and walked over to Jiang Chen.

"Dad, kill him."

A cold expression could be seen on Jiang Chen's face, and his voice was as cold as his expression.

Jiang Zhen Hai looked at the old man who had lost his arm with a cruel and firm look in his had offended the Red City's Lee family, but since Jiang Chen wanted him to do it, he will support him till the very end.

"Alright."

Jiang Zhen Hai let out his High Qi Hai level Qi, and with one step he approached the old old man was wounded seriously and couldn't move a single Zhen Hai slapped the old man's head, immediately sending him to meet his maker.

It was dead silent, only the sound of blood dripping could be heard from the smell of blood provoked everyone's nerves, frightening the audience.

Wa!

Finally, the crowds started making noise, all their shock exploding out at could predict that a messy situation was coming to Fragrant Sky city, overwhelming all of Fragrant Sky city's history.

Too cruel, too brutal, everyone had their gazes on the 15 year old youngster.

Courageous, merciless, he was only 15 years they hadn't seen it with their own eyes, then no one would have believed it.

His vision, as cold as ice.

His expression, as calm as water.

His mind, as subtle as ocean.

His courage, uncomparable.

He made everyone believe he was a kind person, but once provoked, he would frighten one knew how this person could change so quickly, and no one knew that within this youngster's body there was a thousand year old soul old enough to be their ancestor.

Everyone from the Mu Rong family's faces had turned had just comprehended the situation, and they could see that their guests were now lying dead on the had sent out the written challenge with full confidence, coming to this place with high spirits, but none of them had expected this kind of conclusion.

"Jiang Zhen Hai, Jiang Chen, do you know who you just killed?He is the young lord from Red City's Lee family."

Mu Rong Zhan shouted out with a flushed was somewhat Chen had killed Lee Chang Hong, and the Lee family will definitely not take this defeat lying Jiang family will definitely suffer once the Lee family exacted revenge.

"Hmph!"

Jiang Chen gazed at Mu Rong Zhan calmly, then he waved his hand and released two Fiery Tiger Flames onto Lee Chang Hong and the old man's body.

Hiss!

The fire from the Fiery Tiger demon was very powerful;both corpses were instantly covered by a sea of flame.

Hiss!

Now even Mu Rong Zhan couldn't bear it, he took a deep young man was too cruel and could he burn their bodies after killing them?This only served to further offend the Lee Family.

"Very good, young man Jiang Chen, you 's go."

Mu Rong Zhan wanted to do a good deed by bringing their bodies back to the Lee family, but he didn't expect Jiang Chen too be so heartless to even burn their bodies.

"Stop there."

Jiang Zhen Hai shouted, "Mu Rong Zhan, how can you leave like this?I doubt you've forgotten about our today onwards, your pill shop will be ours!"

All of the Mu Rong family's faces ashened, the pill shop was the most important shop for the Mu Rong their business had been terrible lately, they can't hand it to someone importantly, this was a matter that involved their reputation.

But, the written challenge was sent by them, and the bet was decided by themselves was impossible for them to deny this claim in front of so many people.

"Don't worry, I won't forget about this."

Mu Rong Zhan let out a cold led all of his family members and like the day when they left the Mayor's mansion, they looked crestfallen.

The Mu Rong family came with a mentality that they would win today, and he had even planned all of the strategies beforehand, but they never thought this would be the result.

On the fighting stage, Jiang Chen ate another Mortal Restoration pill, and with the help of the Dragon Transformation skill, his Yuan power was now fully current strength was nowhere close enough to use the Six Solar Finger, and even the One Solar Finger consumed all his power.

"Chen'er, are you alright?"

Jiang Zhen Hai expressed his concern.

"I'm alright, dad, let's go."

Jiang Chen jumped down from the stage and calmly started walking towards the Mayor's mansion, the rest of the Jiang family members following were no joyful expressions on their faces, they all looked worried.

They couldn't stop worrying because today Jiang Chen had killed the young lord from Red City's Lee news will soon reach Red city and the Lee family will not let things lay they want revenge, how would the Jiang family defend themselves?

"Young master Jiang Chen is too powerful, he can defeat a Qi Hai warrior while only being a ninth level Qi Jing is truly a remarkable genius!"

"Although the Jiang family has won this match, a greater challenge awaits them…I believe it won't be long until Red City's Lee family comes here."

"Ahh!Huge trouble is coming to Fragrant Sky city…I wonder who will be the last one standing."

…

The rising wind forebode the coming storm;with one trouble gone, another the strongest city amongst the 18 cities in this territory, Red City rarely cared about what happened in other cities, but his time they will surely act.

-Mu Rong family!-

"Chief, are we really going to hand over the pill shop?That's the root of our income!"

Someone asked.

"Of course, but it won't Rong Tian, go to Red City immediately and inform the Lee family that their young lord was killed."

Mu Rong Zhan looked at an old man.

"Alright, I will leave right now."

Mu Rong Tian clasped his fist and left immediately.

"Just watch, it won't be long before the Jiang family will disappear completely from Fragrant Sky that happens, the pill shop will be ours, and the Mu Rong family will be the ones in charge!"

Mu Rong Zhan smiled coldly, this method of killing someone with someone else's hands was truly brutal.

-On the other side, Jiang family!-

"Mayor, the Lee family will definitely seek revenge, we need to prepare."

Zhou Bei Zhen said.

Jiang Zhen Hai furrowed his brows, he couldn't figure out how to face the strong Lee looked towards Jiang Chen.

"Leave everything to me."

Jiang Chen only said these 4 words, 'leave everything to me'.His attitude was similar to that of a serene king, his face as calm as still water, yet full of confidence.

His calm aura made it seem like even if the sky were to fall down, he would still be able to remain calm.

Everyone was looking at each had no idea why their young master was so confident even though his opponent was Red City's Lee family, however, this young master had performed miracles before.

Jiang Chen's confidence had influenced the rest of was like a born king, making the people around him demonstrate their respect unknowingly.

Everyone had the mutual feeling that as long as young master Jiang Chen was present, all their problems would be solved.

At this time, even Jiang Zhen Hai couldn't help himself, also treating Jiang Chen as his pillar.

"I believe in what our young master said, he must have a solution for only need to take care of our own matters, and the first thing we need to do is take over the Mu Rong family's pill shop."

Zhou Bei Zhen said.

"No need."

Jiang Chen said calmly, "I need to cultivate, no one is allowed to disturb , dad, please gather all of our Jiang family's forces."

"Gather all our forces?Chen'er, what do you want to do?"

Jiang Zhen Hai was startled, and the rest were also puzzled.

"I don't know what Red City's Lee family will do, but I do know that tonight, the Mu Rong family will disappear from Fragrant Sky city."

Finishing his words, Jiang Chen turned around and walked back to his own never liked to drag things out.

He was pretty sure that Mu Rong Zhan will use the Lee family to defeat the Jiang family, thus enjoying victory without paying a this was their intention, Jiang Chen will destroy the Mu Rong family before they could do Jiang Chen's mind, an enemy was for him to destroy.

"Do you mean…?We will have an all-out war with the Mu Rong family tonight?"

Zhou Bei Zhen stared at Jiang Chen's back, asking with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Do as Chen'er said, gather all the forces of our Jiang family."

Jiang Zhen Hai raised his spirits.

Fragrant Sky city was going to experience something it never had Rong Zhan was an old cunning fox, but he would never think that Jiang Zhen Hai would attack him at this hour.

Mu Rong Zhan's eyes were flickering; he was anticipating the arrival of the Lee family. The Jiang family will meet their doom once the Lee family arrived. And then, Fragrant Sky city will belong to his Mu Rong family.

"Hao'er, your revenge is almost here. That little bastard Jiang Chen will have a miserable ending."

Mu Rong Zhan's expression was ruthless. He hated Jiang Chen to the core, and he wished he could devour his flesh. Because of the incident when fetching the bridegroom and the most recent death match, the Mu Rong family's honor had been ruined by Jiang Chen.

Furthermore, Jiang Chen could defeat young lord Lee who was at the Early Qi Hai stage, while only being a ninth level Qi Jing warrior. His potential was like a needle in Mu Rong Zhan's heart, and if he allowed this genius to continue growing, it will only take a few years before the Mu Rong family was forced out of the city.

Thank god Jiang Chen offended the Lee family, giving Mu Rong Zhan an opportunity to kill with someone else's hand.

As for now, he just needed to wait. Then he will pick the ripe fruits without doing anything.

Contrary to the calm Mu Rong family, the Jiang family was very busy. The Jiang family's core members were being led by Jiang Zhen Hai and Zhou Bei Zhen. They were gathering all of their forces and waiting for Jiang Chen's command to defeat the Mu Rong family.

Jiang Chen had become famous; his reputation was even greater than Jiang Zhan Hai who currently even treats Jiang Chen like their commander.

While the whole Jiang family was busy preparing, there was one place that was very quiet… Jiang Chen's home. Jiang Zhen Hai had said that no one was allowed to come within 100 feet of Jiang Chen's home.

Jiang Chen was cultivating in his home, benefitting a lot from his battle with Lee Chang Hong. Although Lee Chang Hong's skills never posed a threat to him, Jiang Chen was still a Qi Jing warrior.

Jiang Chen had reached the peak of the Qi Jing realm, and he was only one step away from forming his Qi Sea in his Dantian and thus reaching the Qi Hai realm. What he needed was an opportunity. He had used all of his powers in the fight today, and he had also used the Single Solar finger which consumed all of his power. This was what permitted him to break through the bottleneck, finally allowing him to reach the Qi Hai level.

Qi Jing was a foundation level that every single warrior needed to go through. Qi Jing allowed warriors to sense and understand the Qi power in this world, and absorb that Qi power into their bodies to create Yuan power to cultivate with.

However, the Yuan within a Qi Jing warrior was not concentrated. It was scattered throughout the body. When a warrior reached the ninth Qi Jing level, he could attempt to form a Qi Sea within their Dantian. Once the Qi Sea was formed, all of the Yuan power within the body will gather and concentrate in their Qi Sea.

Jiang Chen sat on a big, green rock with his legs crossed. The blood colored Dragon Mark within his Dantian was vibrating, making the Yuan power in his body restless.

"It is time. Qi Sea, open up right now!"

Jiang Chen's eyes brightened as he shouted, and the Dragon More started vibrating even more than before. It unleashed waves of red light which were actually his Qi and blood.

Buzz!

His Dantian started buzzing; because of the vibration of the Dragon Mark, his strong Yuan power had become like snakes, bashing around in his Dantian.

The Yuan power and the Dragon Mark were like tools working in synchronization within his Dantian. Soon, they opened a crack in his Dantian.

Whoosh!

When the crack appeared, the Yuan power immediately rushed through it. The Dragon Mark, like the general who was leading millions of troops, led all of the Yuan power through the crack forcefully.

Slowly the crack widened, and an empty space opened up.

Streams of Yuan power formed an invisible typhoon, sucking in all of the surrounding Qi.

Whoosh…

Jiang Chen was like a bottomless hole because no matter how much Qi he absorbed, it was not enough to fill him. As he absorbed more and more of the surrounding Qi, the invisible typhoon exponentially grew eventually causing the airflow above the Mayor's mansion to change as well.

Vortexes of wind formed above the Mayor's mansion as all of the Yuan power was heading towards Jiang Chen's home, consolidating into a gigantic whirlwind.

"What happened? Why did the wind suddenly become so strong?"

"The surrounding Qi is being depleted from the air. Look, that's the direction of young master's home. It looks like young master is about to break through to the Qi Hai level!"

"That's right, young master entered closed door training earlier… I can't believe he is reaching the Qi Hai level so fast, he is just amazing!"

"Young master is only 15 years old, a 15 year old Qi Hai warrior… This is insane, it's the first time I've ever witnessed something like this!"

…

Everyone in the Mayor's mansion was excited. The change in the atmosphere was easily sensed by Jiang Zhen Hai and Zhou Bei Zhen who were talking. They were both at the Qi Hai level, and they knew this change was a result of someone advancing to the Qi Hai realm.

"Young master is breaking through, haha, this is great!"

"A 15 year old Qi Hai warrior, even that genius in Red City can't compare with him… Young master is truly a remarkable talent!"

"Haha, good, this is just great! My ancestor's tombs must have exploded!"

A 15 year old Qi Hai warrior, this shocked everyone. Tears started flowing down Jiang Zhan Hai's face.

It didn't take long before all the Qi in the surroundings was absorbed by Jiang Chen.

"It is far from enough to form the Qi Sea, I still need the mortal restoration pill."

Jiang Chen took 3 mortal restoration pills out and ate them, and with the help of his Dragon Transformation skill, the pure energy of the mortal restoration pills started rushing towards his Dantian.

The cultivation and development at the Qi Hai realm determined the potential success of a warrior, and Jiang Chen desired nothing but the best foundation.

Buzz…

Following the consumption of the mortal restoration pills, another bloody red Dragon Mark started forming slowly within Jiang Chen's Qi Sea, this was his second Dragon Mark.

The energy from the 3 mortal restoration pills were consumed fast, but Jiang Chen had a feeling that his Qi Sea was like an unrepentant and unsolvable bottomless chasm.

"A normal warrior only needs to depend on the Qi in the atmosphere to form their Qi Sea, and even those geniuses with great potential will just need 1 or 2 mortal restoration pills. I have used 3 pills, but it is still far from enough… Looks like this Dragon Transformation skill is really powerful… This is good news for me, as the more it consumes, the better my potential will be."

Jiang Chen said to himself as he grabbed another 3 mortal restoration pills. Luckily he had prepared a lot of pills before this; if he hadn't, then he would be in a lot of trouble.

The more Qi consumed, the greater the potential. But this really made Jiang Chen speechless because if this was the amount of Qi he needed to consume while only trying to break through to the Qi Hai realm, it was hard to imagine how much Qi he will need to consume in the future when forming his Mortal Core, Heavenly Core and Divine Core. How much Qi and pills will he need? Cultivating with the Dragon Transformation skill was like burning money; the greater his potential was, the more money he will have to spend.

In just an hour Jiang Chen had consumed 10 mortal restoration pills before he finally broke through. The Qi in the atmosphere had returned to normal.

Jiang Chen opened his eyes.

Inside Jiang Chen's Dantian was a bright Qi Sea, and within the sea of Qi, his Yuan power flowed like water in the river. Two vividly blood red Dragon Marks floated in the middle of his Qi Sea, and next to the two Dragon Marks was a faded third Dragon Mark.

With a single thought, all the Yuan power in Jiang Chen's Qi Sea flowed into the Dragon Marks fluidly, and with another thought, the Yuan power flowed out from them and was circulated into every part of his body.

"The third Dragon Mark is 50% done, this is much more than I had expected… Right now I have the strength of 25,000 Jin."

[TL: Yea, I'm just going to leave it as Jin.]

Jiang Chen smiled, his strength and Yuan power were now equal to a normal High Qi Hai warrior. Although it still can't compare with the absolute peak experts like Jiang Zhen Hai and Mu Rong Zhan, if he combined all of his skills, then even if they cooperated together, they couldn't defeat Jiang Chen.

Not only was the Dragon Mark concentrating his Qi and blood, the cultivation of the Dragon Transformation skill will also help Jiang Chen enhance his body. If he reached the maximum level of cultivation, Jiang Chen's body will be as formidable as a real dragon.

"Wait. I can use Divine Sense?"

Jiang Chen was surprised, he discovered that he could use Divine Sense. With a thought, an invisible force was unleashed from his mind, scanning the whole compound. With this invisible mind force he can have complete control of everything, even the grass and flowers around him.

"A normal warrior unlocks his Divine Sense when he forms his Mortal Core, only then can he use his Divine Sense. I never expected that I would unlock my Divine Sense just as I formed my Qi Sea… The Dragon Transformation skill is truly remarkable."

Jiang Chen was surprised. As the once greatest Saint in the world, no one was more experienced in cultivation than him. It must be because of the Dragon Transformation skill that he could use his Divine Sense at the Qi Hai level.

The more Jiang Chen thought about it, the more he felt that the Dragon Transformation skill was an extraordinary skill. This skill was an invincible skill inherited from an ancient era, no ordinary skill can compare with it.

After breaking through to the Qi Hai level, Jiang Chen didn't exit from his home. Instead, he raised his head and looked up towards the sky. It was noon, and the sun was shining bright.

"The surroundings are filled with solar power right now, it's perfect for me to cultivate the Six Solar Fingers. I can absorb the solar power in the surroundings, and it will provide great benefits to my body as well."

Jiang Chen pointed his finger as if it was a sword and started training the Six Solar Fingers. Immediately, rays of solar power flowed into his finger and then his body. Jiang Chen cultivated the Dragon Transformation skill which gave him a strong yang body. The Dragon Marks in his body were one of the most powerful yang powers in the world. If he can absorb more solar power, then he will reap huge benefits.

Buzz!

The golden light on his finger intensified, accompanied by a buzzing sound. Slowly it reached an uncontrollable stage.

"Go!"

Suddenly, Jiang Chen shouted and pointed his finger in a direction. A huge golden beam, like a sharp sword, shot out; it was different from before when it was just a golden beam.

The friction between the giant golden finger and the air produced fire sparks. Once its speed reached the maximum, it struck a huge green rock as tall as an adult.

Bang!

Followed by a large explosion, the huge, solid green rock shattered into pieces, exploding small shrapnel in all smoke emerged out from the green pieces of rock, the air above writhing.

"En, now this is what the Single Solar Finger should be capable of."

Looking at the results of the powerful attack, Jiang Chen nodded his breaking through to the Qi Hai realm and forming two and a half Dragon Marks, the Single Solar Finger had finally shown its true just a single finger, the huge green rock had shattered into he used this attack against a person, it wouldn't be difficult to imagine the if the person was unaware of the attack, his body will explode into many pieces.

The Six Solar Finger was a skill derived from Nine Divinity Solar skill, and it was a High Earth tier combat Single Solar Finger was the first finger skill that was created by Jiang Chen, that was why he can utilize it perfectly even though he was at such a low , it was very difficult for him to unleash the Second Solar Finger attack.

But using the Single Solar Finger will still consume a huge amount of Yuan before, however, it will not use all of his Yuan with the help of his Dragon Transformation skill, he can restore his Yuan power with incredible speed.

The sun was setting, and the night had Chen changed into black clothes and walked out from his will be a sleepless night for Fragrant Sky night, blood shall be spilled.

Inside the mansion, there was a large bonfire, lightening up the dark were more than 100 people standing around;Jiang Zhen Hai, Zhou Bei Zhen and 6-7 other Qi Hai warriors were standing in front of were waiting for Jiang Chen's saw Jiang Chen walking towards them, and everyone turned their gazes towards him.

"Chen'er, you have broken through to the Qi Hai realm?"

Jiang Zhen Hai asked with a surprised expression on his face.

"That's right, dad, is everything ready?"

Jiang Chen asked.

"We have gathered our combat forces, but the protection forces for our own properties will remain standing , the Mu Rong family might attack us from our backs."

Jiang Zhen Hai told Jiang their properties were sought by the Mu Rong families had been competing with each other for a long they don't have anyone to guard those properties, then the Mu Rong family could just swoop in and take over.

"Young master, what are your plans?"

Zhou Bei Zhen asked.

"We don't need any midnight today, the Mu Rong family will be completely wiped , get 4 Qi Hai warriors to go attack them;the rest will go attack the Mu Rong family's mansion."

Jiang Chen had a ruthless expression on his face.

"Young master, we are not much stronger than the Mu Rong family, and their properties will be guarded by Qi Hai we send our Qi Hai warriors to attack their properties, then it will be difficult for us to attack their base."

Zhou Bei Zhen still had no idea why Jiang Chen would declare war with the Mu Rong family in such a both families were almost equal in strength, it would only cause losses for both sides.

"Zhou Bei Zhen, from now on you just need to follow my orders and do whatever I say.I'll give you all of the Qi Hai warriors, and you will conquer all of the Mu Rong family you can't do it, then don't bother showing your face in front of me in the future."

Jiang Chen gazed coldly at Zhou Bei sweat emerged on Zhou Bei just a single gaze, he had a feeling that he was not facing a 15 year old young man, but an old demon who had lived for more than a thousand years.

"Yes, young master."

Zhou Bei Zhen bowed and didn't dare have any doubts about Jiang Chen anymore.

"Jiang Cheng, you'll lead a team and clear Fragrant Sky city, no one is allowed to leave their houses."

Jiang Chen was like a commander giving military didn't want innocents to get hurt, but the properties belonging to both families were scattered all around the their war started, the whole city will turn into a regular people were still outside of their homes, then they will end up suffering, and Jiang Chen does not want that.

"Yes, young master."

Jiang Cheng would do whatever Jiang Chen said;if Jiang Chen said that his farts smelled good, then Jiang Cheng will take that as a fact.

"The rest of you, follow me and my dad, we will attack the Mu Rong family mansion."

Jiang Chen had a cruel look on his he just said was a divine sentence, no one dared to disobey.

"Let's move now."

Jiang Chen shouted Cheng led 20 people and left the Mayor's mansion, and Zhou Bei Zhen and the rest of the Qi Hai warriors left after for how they were going to conquer the properties, Jiang Chen did not care about only gave Zhou Bei Zhen 2 hours and all of the Qi Hai warriors, so if Zhou Bei Zhen still managed to fail, he might as well kill himself.

"Dad, this battle will rely on father and son;both of us will go meet this Mu Rong Zhan."

Jiang Chen looked at Jiang Zhen Hai and smiled.

"Chen'er, why are you so confident?"

Jiang Zhen Hai furrowed his if the Mu Rong family wasn't prepared for this, they still had 5 Qi Hai warriors at their base.

"Dad, don't tell me you're afraid?"

Jiang Chen said with a teasing expression.

"Afraid?Damn it, you little dare you look down on your dad, let's go."

Jiang Zhen Hai said as he gazed at Jiang couldn't hold his temper after being looked down on by his own son.

As Jiang Chen and Jiang Zhen Hai started leading more than one hundred guards towards the Mu Rong family's base, the war for all the properties had could be seen all throughout Fragrant Sky city, the city had turned to chaos.

"Run quickly, the Mayor's family and the Mu Rong family are fighting!"

"Let's go home quickly, we don't want to get caught up in their fight!"

"Damn it, that Jiang Chen is really is the start of an all-out war against the Mu Rong family!"

The city was a the people on the streets had scampered back home, and the shops were knew that tonight will not be a peaceful it won't be the same city as it was today.

Mu Rong Family's base!

"Chief, something bad happened!"

A guard covered in sweat ran into the meeting hall.

"Tell me, what happened?"

Mu Rong Zhan asked.

"Chief, all our properties are being attacked by the Jiang can't hold on much more!"

the guard said with a fearful expression on his face.

"What?Jiang Zhen Hai is declaring war with me?"

Mu Rong Zhan stood up from where he sat.

"Jiang Zhen Hai is like a dog leaping over a wall in must be afraid that the Lee family will come for revenge, so he wants to attack us before the Lee family can react, "

an old Qi Hai warrior said.

"This cunning old fox, how dare he do this!"

Mu Rong Zhan was grinding his teeth in was planning on just sitting and waiting for the Jiang family to be destroyed by the Lee family thus claiming the city for himself without suffering any had never expected the Jiang family to declare war right now, making the Mu Rong family suffer great amounts of damage.

"Chief, there are a lot of Qi Hai warriors attacking our 's why we can't hold on!"

said the guard.

"Looks like Jiang Zhen Hai has sent all his Qi Hai warriors out, hmph!If this is the case, then I, Mu Rong Zhan will show that I am not someone who can be attacked this easily!The Mayor's mansion must be lacking forces right all our forces, then we will attack the mayor mansion!"

Mu Rong Zhan said enemies started this war, he can't just sit there and wait for them to kill him.

There was quite a number of warriors standing by near their was a total of 5 Qi Hai warriors in the Mu Rong family including Mu Rong Zhan.

15 minutes later, a group of more than one hundred people appeared in front of the Mu Rong family base's front Mu Rong family warriors had also arrived, both sides stood there facing their opponents.

"Jiang Zhen Hai, I never thought you'd have the guts to start a war with my family."

Mu Rong Zhan said with an angry expression on his face.

"Stop all the nonsense, kill them."

Jiang Chen's hand held a long sword, light reflecting off of its sharp walked forwards and fiercely charged towards the Mu Rong family warriors.

"Kill them."

Jiang Zhen Hai shouted out the Jiang family warriors were bred for battle against their their killing intent, they followed Jiang Chen who was running towards their enemies.

"Haha, Jiang Zhen Hai, only you and your son came here to attack my base…Looks like you really are a desperate dog who is leaping the wall must be afraid of the Lee family!Guards, kill them all!"

Mu Rong Zhan started laughing out him, Jiang Zhen Hai and Jiang Chen were only looking for death when only the two of them came to attack didn't bring any of their Qi Hai warriors along.

Both sides were filled with killing intent, and soon they clashed with each other.

"I will take on Jiang Zhen Hai, the rest of you take care of Jiang Chen."

Mu Rong Zhan jumped towards Jiang Zhen Hai as he spoke to the 4 Qi Hai warriors.

"This little boy is not easy to handle, let me take care of him."

An old Mid Qi Hai stage man said as he charged towards Jiang of them had seen what Jiang Chen was capable did not dare take him lightly, especially since he could easily kill Lee Chang Hong.

Slash!

The old man at the Mid Qi Hai realm unleashed a sea of Yuan power, hoping to suppress Jiang Chen.

"Die."

Jiang Chen said raised his sword high in the air before swinging it down towards the old man with great speed.

Bang!

The strike was accompanied by a powerful force of Yuan power, and with a loud bang it dispersed the sea of Yuan power released by the old man.

Clang…

The sword was vibrating and unleashing beams of sword light, forming a net that covered the old man.

"You have broken through to the Qi Hai realm?!"

Only now did the old man realize Jiang Chen's was terrified by this as earlier today, Jiang Chen was only a ninth level Qi Jing warrior, but now he had become a Qi Hai warrior.

Not only this, Jiang Chen's Qi was incredibly strong, making him terrified to the point of felt, to on his weak body, there was a force that could carry a the suppression of the net formed by the sword lights, the old man was having a hard time circulating his Qi, and he couldn't even breathe properly.

Chop!

Fast, incredibly fast, the sword strike resembled a thunder the old man sensed the danger of this sword, it was already too Mid Qi Hai warrior had been cut in half by Jiang Chen, he didn't even have a chance to defend himself.

Splash!

The blood cascaded out like a was a terrifying scene;a man had been cut in half with all his organs leaking out onto the ground, still pungent smell of blood and flesh made the people who could smell it feel like vomiting.

Everyone who was fighting stopped, turning their eyes towards Jiang Chen and the man who had been cut in who had never seen anything like this almost vomited on the , everyone present had killed and witnessed fresh blood before, but none of them had seen such a brutal scene before.

Hurk.

Finally, someone vomited.

Jiang Chen was standing still while holding his sword, blood dripping down from its tip. He showed a calm expression on his face, as if all that had happened was a normal thing for him. It was hard to imagine a 15 year old young man could have such an attitude, acting so cruelly.

People were looking at Jiang Chen as if they were looking at a demon.

Mu Rong Ying and the other youngsters from the Mu Rong family's young generation were all pale. They looked at Jiang Chen with mixed feelings. Jiang Chen was a useless fool whom they all despised not long before this. He was just trash amongst Fragrant Sky city's young generation, but now he had changed so much in such a short period of time.

"This little bastard has broken through to the Qi Hai realm!"

Mu Rong Zhan was shocked. Although Jiang Chen breaking through to the Qi Hai realm had surprised him, what had shocked him the most was that Jiang Chen had killed a Mid Qi Hai warrior who couldn't even withstand a single attack from Jiang Chen.

"Haha, Mu Rong Zhan, I wonder who will die today."

Jiang Zhen Hai started laughing out loud. The strength Jiang Chen had shown was exceeded his expectations, and now he finally realized why Jiang Chen was so confident… He was confident in his own abilities.

"The three of you, kill him together!"

Mu Rong Zhan ordered three Qi Hai warriors to attack Jiang Chen. If it was a one versus one match, then he would be the only one who could fight Jiang Chen.

"Kill them all."

Jiang Zhen Hai shouted out loud while at the same time unleashing his powerful Yuan power belonging to a Late Qi Hai warrior. He then started fighting with Mu Rong Zhan, butit seemed like both of them couldn'tdefeat the other easily.

"Kill!"

The warriors from the Jiang family had already resumed their fighting. Jiang Chen killing that Mid Qi Hai warrior had inspired them and raised their spirits. Each of the warriors were like tigers and wolves killing their prey, the prey being the Mu Rong family members. On the other side were the men from the Mu Rong family, whom all had low spirits. Although they had a few more Qi Hai warriors, the cruelty Jiang Chen had shown had left a big impact on their minds. The difference in spirit was very obvious.

"Let's move together."

The three Qi Hai warriors surrounded Jiang Chen with a triangle formation. All of them unleashed their Yuan power and were getting ready to use their most powerful combat skills.

"Even if there were 100 of you, I would still kill you all"

A grim smile appeared on Jiang Chen's face.

Suddenly Jiang Chen moved. With a slight movement, he disappeared from where he stood. The next second, he appeared in front of an old man, and the sword in his hand had pierced into the old man's head from the front, coming out at the back of the head.

The old man's eyes were wide open, he couldn't even see how he died.

"Take this, the Galloping Palm."

At the same time, a Mid Qi Hai warrior attacked using a palm strike containing all of his power, which came with a thunderous and galloping manner. The other Low Qi Hai warrior did not dare neglect Jiang Chen. The superior strength that Jiang Chen had shown had frightened them, and they had to attack at the same time because otherwise, they would meet with death.

Swoosh…

The Low Qi Hai warrior unleashed many strikes of golden beams. Every single golden beam was like a sharp sword, forming a golden net that was flying towards Jiang Chen as both warriors attacked simultaneously from the left and right. Their cooperation was flawless.

Unfortunately, their opponent was Jiang Chen.

Jiang Chen didn't even pull his sword out of the old man's head, instead choosing to react by casually pointing his finger towards the old man at the Low Qi Hai stage.

Swoosh!

A golden beam shot out from his finger like a golden meteor with extreme speed.

Bang bang bang…

The golden light beam shot out by Jiang Chen clashed with the golden net belonging to the old man and started igniting sparks, however, under Jiang Chen's attack that golden net couldn't even hold on for a second, and it was completely torn apart.

Jab!

A jab sound was heard, and the golden beam penetrated the old man's heart. He was now deader than a dead man.

On the other side, the Galloping Palm attack approached Jiang Chen. He shook his Dragon Mark within his Dantian, and a fierce force rushed out and merged with Jiang Chen's fist as he threw a punch towards the old man.

Bang!

The lights formed by the Galloping Palm shattered into pieces.

Crack!

The two fists collided, and no matter how sturdy the old man's body was or how strong he was, he was no match for Jiang Chen. His arm was broken into pieces upon colliding with Jiang Chen's fierce punch. Blood was splashing out of his arm like a fountain, and broken pieces of bones covered with blood had scattered all over the place.

Ahhhh…

Such extreme pain... Even with the mentality of a Mid Qi Hai warrior, the old man couldn't stop himself from screaming and crying in pain.

"Die!"

Jiang Chen was like a demon lord from hell. He gripped the old man's neck with his palm and applied powerful force, breaking his neck and stopping the terrible screams instantly. The old man's body fell to the ground.

In less than one minute, four powerful Qi Hai warriors had been killed by Jiang Chen. None of them could withstand a single strike from him; he had killed them each with a single blow.

"What?"

In the middle of his fight with Jiang Zhen Hai, Mu Rong Zhan shouted out with anger. He had never expected this outcome… That was four Qi Hai warriors, and they were the strength of his family. His heart started bleeding.

"Kill…"

The warriors from the Jiang family all shouted like they had been given a drug that raised their spirits. They raised their weapons high into the air, pointing them towards the Mu Rong family warriors. Contrary to this, all the warriors from the Mu Rong family had zombie-like expressions on their faces. How were they going to fight this war now that all their Qi Hai warriors were dead? Mu Rong Zhan was in the middle of a fight with Jiang Zhen Hai, and then there was a demon lord waiting for them on the other side.

The Mu Rong family's base grounds had become hell. Blood was shed at every place, weapons were hammered into each other, and aggressive screams filled the atmosphere. In just a couple of minutes, this had become a one-sided slaughter. The Mu Rong family warriors had no faith in fighting back, and even two of the Mu Rong family's young geniuses had been killed.

All of the Mu Rong family properties were being attacked by Zhou Bei Zhen, and they couldn't hold on for much longer whereas the Mu Rong family base was unable to fight back due to Mu Rong Zhan being held back by Jiang Zhen Hai. The four Qi Hai warriors were killed by Jiang Chen, and the rest of the men had become animals waiting to be slaughtered.

In a way, the spirit was always the most important element. Once you lose the spirit to fight, you will have lost the war.

"I don't want to fight anymore, I surrender!"

"I also surrender!"

Don't kill me!"

The men from the Mu Rong family were screaming.

Death was something that scared everyone, especially those who had never experienced near death situations. A situation like this could make someone collapse.

Surrender was something viral, once a man surrendered, there will be 100 more doing the same. No one was going to give up their lives for a lost cause. Although they do not know if their lives will be spared even after surrendering, they do know that surrendering at least gave them a chance to survive.

Crash!

The fighters from the Jiang family surrounded the ones who surrendered, waiting for Jiang Chen's command.

On the other side, Jiang Zhen Hai and Mu Rong Zhan stopped fighting. Jiang Zhen Hai felt like he was dreaming, he had never expected the war to end this quickly.

"Jiang Chen, let them go."

Mu Rong Zhan said with red eyes.

"Mu Rong Zhan, there must be some of your descendants amongst these men… With just a single command, all of these men will be dead, and I will attack your base and kill all those who can barely breathe before burning your base to ashes… What do you think?"

Jiang Chen said casually as if he was talking about the weather.

"No!"

Mu Rong Zhan screamed out loud. In his mind, Jiang Chen was a frightful man. He had never seen someone so cruel and ferocious.

He didn't even dare to doubt what Jiang Chen had said. Jiang Chen had acted in such a calm manner, so he believed that Jiang Chen was able to kill everyone without even blinking an eye, not to mention burning his base to ashes.

"Jiang Chen, I admit defeat. Let go of my descendants, I'm willing to die for them!"

Mu Rong Zhan closed his eyes painfully. He had never thought that this day would come, and never in his wildest dreams did he expect this day to come so fast. He was still basking in the bright light before this, but in the next minute, he had entered someone's prison.

Fragrant Sky city was in chaos. All of the Mu Rong properties would be destroyed, and the battle near the Mu Rong family's base was a slaughter. Mu Rong Zhan knew that he had completely lost this war.

"Of course you have to die, but your death is not enough to spare their lives,"

Jiang Chen said.

"Jiang Chen, what do you actually want? Do you really want to kill us all?"

Mu Rong Zhan never thought a man could be this scary.

"Kill you all? This is a game of life and death. If today's result was reversed and you were the ones to win, I bet you would do the same to us. We all know that you should eliminate the weeds and burn its roots. Furthermore, you were trying to use the Lee family to destroy our Jiang family, isn't that the same as trying to kill all of us as well?"

Jiang Chen said.

"Haha, you are right… If I had won, then I would kill all of you. Jiang Chen, now you are the winner, but I still want to beg you to spare my descendants!"

Mu Rong Zhan laughed, he knew that all hope was gone.

"Mu Rong Zhan, I know you hate me and want to eat my flesh, so I'll give you a chance. If you can defeat me, then I will spare their lives."

Jiang Chen said.

"Chen'er, don't do this!"

Jiang Zhen Hai said hurriedly. In his opinion, they had already won the war, and everything had been settled. There was no need for Jiang Chen to take this risk. And although Jiang Chen can easily kill a Mid Qi Hai warrior, he had just broken through to the Qi Hai realm. Those at the Mid Qi Hai realm just couldn't compare with Mu Rong Zhan, he was someone who is close to breaking through to the Mortal Core realm.

"Dad, don't worry."

Jiang Chen smiled, he was not being cocky; he just wanted to fight with Mu Rong Zhan. He had just broken through to the Qi Hai realm, and he needed a high level warrior to test his own combat skills on. Mu Rong Zhan was the perfect candidate for that.

"Jiang Chen, you really mean it?"

Mu Rong Zhan's eyes brightened as if he had seen a new hope. The Mu Rong family warriors who were surrounded all felt a hint of hope, hopeful expressions emerging on their faces. Yes, Jiang Chen was indeed frightful, but they were will confident in Mu Rong Zhan's true ability.

"Of course."

Jiang Chen shrugged his shoulders, on his face was the same confident expression that would never change.

"Alright, let me see your true ability."

Mu Rong Zhan strengthened his spirit and started laughing in his mind. This young man was filled with youthful vigor and did not know when to stop.

This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and if he can kill Jiang Chen in this fight, Jiang Zhen Hai will be struck with a heavy blow. Then the situation might turn into his favor.

The situation intensified again. The Mu Rong family warriors had regained some of their hope, especially the ones who had given up and surrendered. On the other side, the men from the Jiang family still had a look of excitement on their faces, but it was mixed with some worry.

Their young master had shown a strong performance even when he had just broken through to the Qi Hai realm… However, Mu Rong Zhan was no ordinary Qi Hai warrior. A man like him was just one step away from the Mortal Core realm, and as one of Fragrant Sky city's tigers, he was not easy to deal with. It could be said that the reason why the Mu Rong family had been able to stand high for all these years was because of Mu Rong Zhan.

But, young master Jiang Chen had created miracle after miracle! He had never done anything without confidence after transforming. He was the one who initiated the challenge against Mu Rong Zhan, so he must be confident in being able to defeat Mu Rong Zhan.

Bang!

Mu Rong Zhan unleashed his powerful Yuan power, his strength as a person who was at the peak of the Qi Hai realm was truly frightening.

Mu Rong Zhan focused his vision on Jiang Chen who was standing right in front of him. He was trying to discover Jiang Chen's true skill, but unfortunately, he couldn't find anything.

Jiang Chen's face was still calm, and his eyes did not reveal anything. He was like a steady mountain, and no one could tell how tall it was. His confidence was like a god given gift which made him absolutely certain in everything he does.

"Young lad, let me see what gives you such great confidence."

Mu Rong Zhan began his attack by swinging his sleeves. A whirlwind was formed with his Yuan power, and like a tidal wave it started approaching Jiang Chen.

"Good."

Jiang Chen's eyes brightened, he needed someone like this to be his opponent. The Dragon Marks in his Dantian vibrated, and immediately a strong force of Yuan power was unleashed. Just the quality of Jiang Chen's Yuan power alone was much stronger than Mu Rong Zhan.

Hoo hoo…

The wind was strong, and those who were close to them were suffocating. Everyone was shocked because the amount of Yuan power Jiang Chen unleashed was equal to that of Mu Rong Zhan.

Bang…

Two waves of Yuan power slammed into each other, and the air exploded from the collision. The blast even affected the ground, lifting a large marble tile on the floor.

"What a man."

Mu Rong Zhan was shocked. He immediately moved and charged towards Jiang Chen like a lightning bolt, the more Jiang Chen attacked, the more danger he felt. This was a matter of life and death for the Mu Rong family, and it all depended on this fight. If he lost, then everything would be gone.

Bang!

The air shook as Mu Rong Zhan punched, his fist was glowing and crackling. This punch was filled with Yuan power, and in just a split second it had closed in on Jiang Chen.

Jiang Chen's eyes brightened. He liked this kind of fight; it could easily determine one's real combat strength.

Although Jiang Chen once was the greatest Saint in the world, he was far from being that right now. He had to cultivate bit by bit. Everyone at the top had been through countless fights, stepped on thousands of bones and painted a road with blood in their journey there.

Bang!

Two bright fists covered in Yuan power slammed into each other, sounding like two metal plates slamming into each other as the air around them exploded.

Jiang Chen took two steps backwards and steadied his body. He looked at Mu Rong Zhan and realized that he had only taken one step back, but Mu Rong Zhan's expression was more shocked than before.

"Is this bastard a monster? His punch just now contained at least 25,000 Jin force, it was almost equal to my full strength!"

Mu Rong Zhan had mixed feelings, he had never seen anyone so forceful. Although he had the upper hand with that punch just now, he was not happy because he couldn't damage Jiang Chen.

On the other side, Jiang Chen was smiling, and his facial expression said that everything was under his control. Yes, he took two steps back just now, but he knew that Mu Rong Zhan felt worse than him.

Mu Rong Zhan's only advantage laid in his Yuan power, but if they compared the strength of their bodies, he was no match for Jiang Chen who cultivated the Dragon Transformation skill.

In fact, half of Mu Rong Zhan's body was numb at the moment.

"Good."

Jiang Zhen Hai shouted, Jiang Chen's performance had surprised him as well.

"Black Hawk Strike."

Mu Rong Zhan shouted suddenly. He was going to use his most powerful combat skill, and he wanted to defeat Jiang Chen with it.

Black Hawk Strike was a middle tier Mortal level combat skill. It was known for being a fierce and powerful combat skill, and it was also Mu Rong Zhan's most famous skill.

Swoosh!

Mu Rong Zhan jumped up one meter into the air and made a sound resembling an eagle. His posture took the shape of an eagle who was about to strike, and together with all his Yuan power he struck towards Jiang Chen. In Jiang Chen's eyes, it seemed like a black eagle was diving down towards him.

"The chief used the Black Hawk Strike, Jiang Chen won't be able to defend himself this time!"

"This is a middle tier Mortal level combat skill, and it's truly powerful! That Jiang Chen is only an Early Qi Hai warrior, he has no hope of defending against this attack! We are safe this time!"

Everyone from the Mu Rong family had happy expressions on their faces, Mu Rong Zhan's true skill was not something that could be easily dealt with.

"Chen'er be careful, this is Mu Rong Zhan's famous skill. Don't underestimate it!"

Jiang Zhen Hai hurriedly reminded Jiang Chen.

Jiang Chen didn't take what Jiang Zhen Hai said into his heart, he still had a calm expression on his face. The Dragon Marks and Yuan power within his Dantian boiled, and the force reached his fingers through his body.

Whirr….

Golden light covered his finger together with an authentic Yuan power, producing audible vibrations, and immediately after that, Jiang Chen pointed his finger out.

Swoosh

The air was being cut through, and everyone saw a huge bright golden finger illuminating the night, flying towards Mu Rong Zhan in an unstoppable manner.

"What?"

Mu Rong Zhan shouted out in disbelief, with his experience he can easily tell how terrifying this huge golden finger was. This skill was definitely higher than a Mortal level combat skill. The finger had locked him down and sealed the surrounding area, and together with its lightning fast speed, there was no way for him to evade this attack. He can only respond by attacking.

"Bring it on!"

Mu Rong Zhan grinded his teeth. A fierce look appeared in his eyes. He infused all of his Yuan power into this Black Hawk Strike. He did not believe that a Late Qi Hai warrior can be defeated by a young lad who was only at the Early Qi Hai realm.

Bang…

A churning golden wave was seen in the middle of the collision accompanied by a subtle crash. The air was torn apart, Mu Rong Zhan's Black Hawk Strike shattered into pieces by Jiang Chen's Single Solar Finger attack as it couldn't even withstand the attack for a second.

The huge golden finger hit Mu Rong Zhan's body. He screamed loudly and flew away like a bullet from the impact.

Bang!

Mu Rong Zhan fell and crashed onto the ground 30 meters away, the hard stone surface broken by the impact.

Wa! Hurk!

Mu Rong Zhan vomited blood from his mouth. His face was pale, and although the Single Solar Finger hadn't killed him, it had caused him to lose 90% of his strength.

Everyone were startled, even Jiang Zhen Hai had his mouth wide open. He along with all of the other fighters from the Jiang family couldn't believe what they were seeing. Their eyes were filled with admiration towards Jiang Chen.

Who would have ever thought that Mu Rong Zhan would be defeated like this!

"The skill Jiang Chen used just now is obviously higher than the Mortal level, there is no such high level skill in Fragrant Sky city… I wonder who actually taught him and gave him such a great skill…"

Jiang Zhen Hai mumbled to himself, he was still not used to Jiang Chen's changes.

All of the men from the Mu Rong family were surrounded and lost all of their hope, faces pale. Even Mu Rong Zhan was defeated by Jiang Chen. The Mu Rong family had lost their pillars, and they were no longer a match for the Jiang family within Fragrant Sky city.

"Impossible, this is impossible!"

Mu Rong Zhan held his body up with one arm while holding his chest with the other. He kept shaking his head; he had never imagined that one day he would be defeated by a young lad who was at a lower level than himself.

"The losers are always in the wrong. Mu Rong Zhan, do you have any other words?"

Jiang Chen walked towards Mu Rong Zhan. He placed one of his hands behind his back, and then looked down at Mu Rong Zhan who was lying at the floor coldly as if he was a king deciding if one should live or die.

"Hahahaha… funny, funny, this is so funny… cough cough."

Mu Rong Zhan started laughing out loud. He had lost, but he wasn't defeated by his arch enemy, Jiang Zhen Hai. Instead, he was defeated by a useless fool whom he had never bothered looking at, truly ironic.

He had too many complaints about his loss, and he simply can't let them go… But he had to admit, he had lost.

"I lost, but I still want to beg you to let my descendants go!"

Mu Rong Zhan said in a begging manner.

Jiang Chen nodded his head in agreement, Mu Rong Zhan can be considered a good man since he still cared about his own family even while death stood before him. Because of this, Jiang Chen decided to give him a quick death.

Bang!

Jiang Chen attacked without any sympathy, striking his palm against Mu Rong Zhan's. Mu Rong Zhan's vision blurred, and he fell straight onto the ground. Finally, one of the two Fragrant Sky city's tigers had died.

Jiang Chen killed Mu Rong Zhan because he didn't want to give his enemies any chances. As for whether or not he will let his family go, that has nothing to do with Mu Rong Zhan anymore.

"Chief!"

"Dad!"

All of the men from the Mu Rong family were screaming, amongst them were two of Mu Rong Zhan's children. They looked at Jiang Chen with hatred. In their eyes, Jiang Chen was a killer, a killer that wouldn't even blink when he killed someone.

Jiang Chen still had a calm look on his face, this kind of image wouldn't do him any harm. Cruelty was the best word to describe this world of cultivation, the weak was easy prey for the strong. In Jiang Chen's world, an enemy will always be an enemy; he can only destroy them. If you show your enemies mercy, then you will only experience great pain.

"Sigh…"

Jiang Zhen Hai sighed, he felt a little lost because after all these years of fighting with Mu Rong Zhan, it had now come to an end.

"Chen'er, now that the Mu Rong family is destroyed, what are you going to do with these people?"

Jiang Zhen Hai asked.

The warriors from the Mu Rong family looked at Jiang Chen, their destinies were in the hands of this little demon lord whose words will decide their fate.

"Those whose surname is Mu Rong will have their cultivation base destroyed while the rest will break one of their own arms and be chased out of Fragrant Sky city, never being allowed back into the city."

Jiang Chen said coldly, with this he had decided the destinies of all these men.


	10. Misty tower

Everyone gasped at the cruelty of Jiang Chen's order, as what he said did not involve one or two people, it affected every single person who was related to the Mu Rong family including those who were only working at their properties.

As for the warriors, destroying their cultivation base was equivalent to killing them.

"Chen'er, don't you think this is a little cruel?"

Jiang Zhen Hai asked as he furrowed his brows.

"Jiang Chen, you're a demon lord, you're not a human being!"

"I want to avenge my dad, I want to kill you!"

Cries were heard everywhere amongst the Mu Rong family. Many of them had red eyes and were screaming about how much they wanted to kill Jiang Chen.

"Dad, look at it this way. If you let them go today, then they might return tomorrow and harm you… I was being merciful when I said I wouldn't kill them."

Jiang Chen said with a smile.

"Dad, there is no right or wrong in war, there's only victory or defeat. The rule in the world of cultivation is the same. You can never show mercy towards your enemies because your enemy won't be grateful, and once you let them go… Well, it's the same as planting a seed of revenge in your own backyard. They did nothing wrong, but since they are part of this war, they will have to bear the consequences of it."

Jiang Chen said in an indifferent manner. In this small Fragrant Sky city, the people were unable to see a true war. The fights between those huge sects can easily destroy the entire area and kill countless innocent people, and as for the fight between humans and demons… The blood spilled by them would be enough to cover the land for thousands of miles.

Under the feet of the absolute strongest laid a path filled with blood and bones.

"I'll let you handle everything."

After saying this, Jiang Chen turned around and left.

Jiang Zhen Hai looked at Jiang Chen. A wave of terror swept through his mind, but soon his eyes regained their firmness. He turned around and looked at those men from the Mu Rong family who were under his control and said, "Do as young master commanded. Those with the Mu Rong name will have their cultivation base destroyed and one arm cut off, then chased out of the city."

Jiang Zhen Hai knew that Jiang Chen was a man with high aspirations. A small city like Fragrant Sky city couldn't hold him for long, and soon he will step into the world where the real cultivators resided. Indeed, Jiang Chen's methods were cruel, but only with this kind of attitude and methodology will Jiang Zhen Hai have a peace of mind in the future.

A dramatic change happened this night. Fire and blood was everywhere in the city, and all of the Mu Rong family's properties had been occupied by the Jiang family in less than two hours. Countless men were killed or wounded, and even the chief of the Mu Rong family – Mu Rong Zhan - was cruelly killed by Jiang Chen. From now on, there was no Mu Rong in the Fragrant Sky city anymore.

Zhou Bei Zhen was both stunned and startled for almost 3 minutes when he had heard the news of Mu Rong Zhan being killed by Jiang Chen. When he was back to normal, he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Little young master is someone chosen by the heavens, that's why he can accomplish things that others can't. He was like a hidden dragon, and soon he will fly high in the sky."

Zhou Bei Zhen had lived for more than 50 years. Although he had more life experience than others, his mind was still pretty conventional. He had never seen anyone like Jiang Chen before, and what Jiang Chen had accomplished had turned everyone's mind around. Their ideas on how the world worked had been twisted by Jiang Chen.

When Jiang Chen ordered them to attack the Mu Rong family, many people were thinking that he was too reckless, and even Zhou Bei Zhen questioned him… But, no one would have thought that the Mu Rong family could be destroyed so fast, and it can be said that this was all because of Jiang Chen alone.

This war was planned and arranged by Jiang Chen alone, and he was the one who killed Mu Rong Zhan, changing the sky above Fragrant Sky city.

The next day!

Sunlight started to shine from the east. It was another day with a hot bright sun, and peaceful days had finally returned to Fragrant Sky city. Fire and smoke, however, could still be seen in some places, and the smell of blood lingered in the air, making the atmosphere in Fragrant Sky city more depressing than before.

The Jiang family had eliminated the Mu Rong family. This was nothing important for the ones in the world of cultivation, but in Fragrant Sky city, this was enough to bring an earthquake.

The news couldn't be covered up for long, and no one was trying to cover it. Without purposely spreading the news, everyone in the city knew what had happened last night.

The Mu Rong family had vanished from the city overnight. Many people still couldn't accept this because it happened too fast, too sudden. Yesterday both families were having a duel on the fighting stage, and now one of those families were gone.

"Too fast, this is unbelievable! The Mu Rong family was one of the biggest tycoons in the city, and now they were eliminated in just one night… Is this for real?"

"Who could have guessed that this would happen…? The Jiang family acted so quickly!"

"I think it was because of young master Jiang Chen! You guys may have heard that yesterday, it was the young master who ordered the attack on the Mu Rong family, and he had also just broken through to the Qi Hai realm! He even killed Mu Rong Zhan, who is at the peak of the Qi Hai realm! This is unbelievable, too terrifying!"

"I heard that Jiang Chen purposely gave Mu Rong Zhan a chance to fight him alone, and then he defeated Mu Rong Zhan all by himself… He is a demon!"

"Sigh. The Mu Rong family were planning on eliminating the Jiang family by using the Lee family, but who could have known that the Jiang family would make their move first."

…

Everyone on the streets were talking about the war last night, and Jiang Chen's reputation had reached a new height. He had killed Mu Rong Zhan who was already like an untouchable giant to many people, and they were still wondering if all of this was real.

This 15 year old youngster was too ruthless. He did things with courage and complete confidence, and he was sharper than those of the old generation's greatest warriors. What he did had frightened many people; eliminating the Mu Rong family in just a single night was not something a regular person was able to achieve.

"In my opinion, the Mu Rong family were looking for death themselves. Jiang Chen is not someone who shows mercy, and they wanted to use the Lee family to destroy the Jiang family, allowing them to get good results without doing anything… Jiang Chen would not let them do that!"

"That's right, look at the results… They were eliminated by Jiang Chen in just a single night!"

"I heard that Jiang Chen destroyed the cultivation bases of the surviving Mu Rong warriors and cut off an arm of those who were related to the Mu Rong family… He is indeed fierce and cruel."

"Fierce and cruel my ass, both families were fighting for life and death. He showed mercy when he spared their lives."

…

All of the conversations contained Jiang Chen, a name that had changed everyone's mind in such a short period of time. From someone who fooled around and was useless to a great warrior who was capable of destroying the Mu Rong family in just one night… This all happened too fast.

This was a huge event for the people of Fragrant Sky city. While everyone was talking about what had happened, no one had forgotten about the other important issue… The Lee family from Red city. Jiang Chen had killed their young lord, and they will not let him get away with it.

"Although the Jiang family has eliminated the Mu Rong family and are now in charge of the city, there is an even greater threat waiting for them now."

"That's right, the Lee family has not done anything yet… The will be an even bigger earthquake coming to the city soon!"

"Sigh… Things are getting messy… Yes, Jiang Chen is capable of destroying the Mu Rong family, but the Mu Rong family is nothing compared to the Lee family."

"If the Lee family eliminates the Jiang family, won't the city have no owner then? At that time the city will be thrown into chaos as new powers will fight in order to gain control for themselves."

Many people were worried. The civilians only wanted to live a peaceful life, but because of all the recent events, the future was looking dim. Their lives could only return to normal if the Jiang family could grow and take control of everything again.

Within the meeting hall in the Mayor's mansion, the top men from the Jiang family sat on the left and right sides with Jiang Chen and Jiang Zhen Hai sitting in the main seats.

The atmosphere was heavy, it shouldn't be this way as they had just eliminated their rivals, the Mu Rong family, and gained complete control over the city. They should be celebrating… But no one was able to show a smile on their face. They all looked worried.

Of course, there was one person who had a smile on his face, Jiang Chen. He had changed into a clean white outfit, and he sat comfortably in his chair with his legs crossed. A smile could be seen on his mouth, and a large amount of confidence was visible on his face.

"The war last night ended perfectly, the Mu Rong family met with complete loss… Everyone should be happy, but why are you all showing such dull faces? Come on, smile!"

Jiang Chen said with a teasing expression.

Hearing what Jiang Chen said, everyone showed a smile on their faces, but the smiles were bitter ones. They couldn't really smile from the bottom of their hearts, and they were wondering how Jiang Chen was still able to smile? Didn't he know that they were now facing their biggest threat yet?

"Young master, yes we did eliminate the Mu Rong family, but the Lee family will not let this go easily. I believe within 3 days the Lee family will be here and attack us. How are we going to deal with them?"

Zhou Bei Zhen asked, everyone including Jiang Zhen Hai looked towards Jiang Chen. What Jiang Zhen Hai worried about the most about the most was the issue with the Lee family. Jiang Chen had now become the core of the Jiang family.

"Dad, Uncle Zhou, do you all think that the Lee family is unbeatable? Do you all think that once the Lee family arrives, we will follow the Mu Rong family's footsteps and be eliminated?"

Jiang Chen smiled and said casually, never showing a single sign of anxiousness.

Everyone remained silent, obviously Jiang Chen had said what they were all thinking.

"Young master, the Lee family from Red city is not something that the Mu Rong family can compare with. They have warriors at the Mortal Core realm, and their chief is at the Late Mortal Core realm… There's no way we can defend ourselves against those high level warriors."

"That's right, the warriors who have formed their Mortal Cores cannot be compared with those who have only formed their Qi Sea. No matter how strong and powerful a Qi Hai warrior is, there is no way for him to fight against an opponent at the Mortal Core realm. We cannot defend ourselves with our current strength."

Both fat men said, one after another.

"Chen'er, don't tell me you have a way to deal with them?"

Looking at how confident Jiang Chen was, Jiang Zhen Hai couldn't stop himself from asking that question.

"Dad, we just destroyed the Mu Rong family last night, there must be a lot of work to do. Those properties are all money and wealth; we should arrange them properly."

Jiang Chen didn't reply to Jiang Zhen Hai's question.

"Chen'er, we are now facing the Lee family, and all of our men's morale is low. They are not in the mood to pay their attention to other matters,"

Jiang Zhen Hai said. How he had described the situation was subtle. With the threat from the powerful Lee family, the morale was not only low, everyone was also scared and worried.

"All of you, do not worry about the Lee family. No matter who they are, if they come into this town, I'll send them back the same way they came."

Jiang Chen's eyes glowed as he stood up, "Everyone listen, carry on and do your usual tasks. Even if the sky falls down, you will have me to stand in front of you and carry it for you."

Jiang Chen left the meeting hall after saying what he wanted to say. In his wake he left all of the old men staring at each other with confused looks on their faces. They were wondering how their young master could be so confident.

They had all lived for a few decades, and they were all Qi Hai warriors… But when facing Jiang Chen who was only 15 years old, they felt like small children.

"This is the Lee family from Red city. Just how is young master planning on dealing with this?"

Someone said with a sigh. Although Jiang Chen behaved confidently, it wouldn't stop anyone from furrowing their brows. The enemy was just too strong, and they could not think about anything that could defeat their enemy.

"Just listen to what our young master said; he has never been wrong before."

"That's right. Thinking about it, he has never made a single mistake since he transformed."

Both the fat and skinny old man said simultaneously. Even Zhou Bei Zhen was silently nodding his head. They were all alchemists who held high positions within the Jiang family. A young man who was only 15 years old could concoct a pill with 100% effectiveness, and he could give them a precious soul training skill. He was a genius who could only be seen once every 1000 years - a heaven sent miracle in their minds.

"The Lee family has yet to arrive, we cannot let fear overcome us. Just listen to what Chen'er said. Everyone take care of their tasks like they usually would. You guys go and comfort the rest of our people, and don't think too much about the Lee family."

Jiang Zhen Hai told everyone. In their current situation there was no retreat, so they could only lay all their hopes on Jiang Chen.

"We will just adapt to the situation; there is no need to act like cowards."

A man with a sturdy body said before he left the meeting hall.

The peaceful days for the city were now gone, and everyone in the Jiang family felt worried. It was a bright, sunny day, but the whole city was covered in clouds.

Jiang Chen went into his own room and shut the door, denying all visitors. Even his own dad was unable to pay him a visit.

What was supposed to come will come. A raging rainstorm was bound to appear no matter what. Just 3 days after Lee Chang Hong was killed, people from the Lee family visited Fragrant Sky city.

There were only a few dozen people from the Lee family, but their strength was greater than 100 or even 1000 people. They were riding through the city recklessly on their tall houses, their destination - the mayor's mansion.

"Those who are not involved, get lost from here or die."

The words were spread out by a great warrior with powerful Yuan power; he was at the Mortal Core realm.

"Oh God, they are finally here. The Lee family from Red City are here!"

"Although there are only a few dozen people, they are all terrifyingly strong! 3 warriors are at the Mortal Core realm, and the rest of them are all at the Qi Hai realm… The Jiang family is finished."

"Look at their leader. His name is Lee Shan Yue, and he is the chief of the Lee family. A Late Mortal Core stage warrior, he rarely comes out because he has been focusing on breaking through to the Heavenly Core realm. You can tell that Lee Chang Hong was a very important person to him as he came personally this time."

"Of course he would come out. His own son was killed by someone, which is why he is so furious. Three Mortal Core warriors, dozens of Qi Hai warriors… They are going to turn the Jiang family in ashes this time."

"Sigh… If the Jiang family is destroyed, then our city will be swallowed by complete chaos."

…

Everyone was frightened, the Lee family was just too cruel. Most of the people here had never seen a warrior at the Mortal Core realm before. This was their first time seeing one, and it was scary.

"Move away."

The men from the Lee family were acting cruelly. A man swung down a whip, hitting a civilian who was unable to move away in time and instantly cutting him into 2 pieces.

"Looking for death."

The man said with a cold expression, riding past the body on his horse.

"Damn, they are too arrogant. They're treating us like we're nothing, and they're even killing us randomly."

"These people possess too much killing intent; I wonder how the Jiang family is going to react."

"Come, let's follow them to the Mayor's mansion and have a look."

"Don't count me in if you want to die. I still have a life to live. Just look at how the Lee family is behaving. If I were killed by them, then who would be able to avenge me?"

…

At the same time in the Mayor's mansion, they had heard the news of the Lee family arriving. Even though they were all prepared, they were all frightened upon hearing that the Lee family had arrived.

"Where is young master? The Lee family is here!"

Someone shouted out. This was a critical moment, but Jiang Chen, the Jiang family's supporting pillar, was nowhere to be found. He was still hiding in his own house, and he hadn't been seen by anyone during the last two days.

"Jiang Cheng, go and have a look at what young master is doing right now."

Jiang Zhen Hai said as he looked at Jiang Cheng.

"Yes master."

Jiang Chang ran towards Jiang Chen's house, his speed faster than even the fastest rabbit.

One minute later, Jiang Cheng came back with a swollen face and tears in his eyes. He went up to Jiang Zhen Hai.

"What's wrong?"

Zhou Bei Zhen asked with a frown on his face.

"Young master chased me out and told me that nobody is to disturb him."

Jiang Cheng looked upset, the situation was so critical that he never knocked on the door, instead he went straight into Jiang Chen's room, and before he could say anything, he was slapped by Jiang Chen, and his leg was almost broken by Jiang Chen.

'Why am I always the one who gets hurt?' Jiang Cheng raised his head and looked up into the sky with tears in his eyes. He was just the messenger, he didn't deserve to be slapped.

"Why did this happen? Didn't young master tell us that even if the sky fell down he would be the one who would stand above us and hold it up? Why is he still hiding in a situation like this?"

"Young master can't just hide from people. The Lee family is here, and we can't hide from them."

A lot of people were feeling angry, they had no idea what their young master really wanted to do. He behaved with great confidence, and he said he would protect everyone from their enemies, the Lee family. He said this in front of everyone, but now that the enemy was here, he was hiding within his own room.

"Everyone shut up, there must be a reason why the young master didn't want to come out yet."

Zhou Bei Zhen shouted out loud. Although he couldn't understand why Jiang Chen did this, he did have confidence towards Jiang Chen.

Bang…

Suddenly a loud bang could be heard from the entrance. The front door to the Mayor's mansion had been broken into pieces, and a voice thundered, "All the men from the Jiang family, come out now and face your deaths."

The voice was loud, and it resounded everywhere in the Mayor's mansion. Everyone could clearly hear the voice, and some of those who were near the mansion were frightened into keeping silent.

"Gone, gone, the Jiang family is gone!"

The Lee family was too powerful, and by the way they behaved, they were not likely to give the Jiang family any chance of survival at all.

"Come, let's go and have a look."

Jiang Zhen Hai tidied up his clothes and walked towards the main entrance, the rest of the men took a deep breath and followed behind. This was a critical moment, and if they couldn't solve it properly, they would all die today.

Soon all the men from the Jiang family had arrived at the entrance. Looking at the front door which had been broken into pieces, everyone was startled. They looked at the men from the Lee family and saw a man who stood in front of everyone wearing a yellow robe. He looked like he was in his forties, and he had a sturdy body that could be compared with Mu Rong Zhan. A vicious scar crossed his face, frightening anyone who saw him for the first time.

The man was the chief of the Lee family, Lee Shan Yue. Rumors said he was a cruel person with a mean heart, and he won't let anyone who offended him get away easily. And now his own son had been killed in Fragrant Sky city, and he was planning on avenging his son by personally destroying the entire Mayor's mansion.

Lee Shan Yue portrayed a strong force around him. Those who stood in front of him would feel a great pressure, unable to even breathe properly. That was the aura of a Late Mortal Core warrior.

Behind Lee Shan Yue stood two old men who were in their 50. They had arrogant looks on their faces, and they were also Mortal Core warriors. Dozens of fierce men stood further behind them, and all of them were Qi Hai warriors. Among them was one man with a gloomy and hateful expression on his face, this was because he had seen Jiang Zhen Hai. It was almost as if he couldn't want to eat him alive.

He was Mu Rong Tian, the man who informed the Lee family in Red city about the news that their young lord had been killed. Due to the long distance between Fragrant Sky city and Red city, he was unable to return back in time.

Just from the obvious strength of both families, the Jiang family was almost guaranteed to die.

"Which one of you is Jiang Chen?"

Lee Shan Yue asked with a voice resounding as loud as a great bell, shocking everyone who heard him. His ruthless vision gazed upon all of the men from the Jiang family. He did not attack them straight away because in his mind, today was the end of the Jiang family, and everyone from the Jiang family will die today sooner or later. He wanted to find out who Jiang Chen was and ask him how he dared to kill his son.

"I'm Jiang Zhen Hai, I'm the one who killed your son; this had nothing to do with Jiang Chen."

Jiang Zhen Hai said. The Lee family had no intentions of letting a single Jiang family man escape from death. If Jiang Chen had no way of solving this today, then Jiang Zhen Hai would need to protect Jiang Chen at all costs, allowing him to escape from here and let the Jiang family live on.

"No, young lord Lee was killed by Jiang Chen. The alchemist who followed young lord Lee was killed by Jiang Zhen Hai. Both of them are culprits who cannot be spared. That little bastard Jiang Chen must be somewhere hiding right now."

Mu Rong Tian took a step forward and spoke out loud with a hateful tone. The Mu Rong family was gone, his hatred towards Jiang Zhen Hai and Jiang Chen was like an unstoppable waterfall. Only after the Jiang family was destroyed will he be able to let go of his hatred.

"Hiding somewhere? Then I shall kill his father first and see if he will come out or not."

A grim smile appeared on Lee Shan Yue's face, a murderous spirit emerging from his body.

All the men from the Jiang family whitened, faces pale, when they felt the murderous spirit belonging to Lee Shan Yue. Until now, Jiang Chen had told them that he would stand in front of them whenever a dangerous situations arises, but he was still nowhere to be seen. They were all sad in their hearts, and they had lost all hope.

"I'm the one who killed the men from your family. It had nothing to do with anyone else. The Lee family is a respectable family from Red city, and Chief Lee is someone reputable as well. I believe you won't put others in a difficult position."

Jiang Zhen Hai said.

"Mayor."

Zhou Bei Zhen blinked his eyes and said while grinding his teeth, "I will die together with mayor."

"Jiang Zhen Hai, you will have to die today. So does your son, there is no point of hiding from me. I will destroy everything belonging to you, and everyone will have to die today."

The scar on Lee Shan Yue's face trembled, and he spoke yet again with a grim smile, "But, I can give others a chance. You just need to kneel down and kowtow 3 times to me, and I might spare your life."

After he said that, the atmosphere amongst the Jiang family warriors had changed. All the men on the spot held a high position in the Jiang family, and they were all Qi Hai warriors. What Lee Shan Yue had said was aimed at them. As for the guards and fighters in the back, they wouldn't even have the chance to kneel down before Lee Shan Yue.

"Mayor, I'm sorry, but I don't want to die."

A man held his fist and paid his respects towards Jiang Zhen Hai before he walked up to Lee Shan Yue. He kneeled down and kowtowed 3 times.

"Mayor, I'm sorry, but I am only a guest. I do not want to die here."

Another man ran up to Lee Shan Yue and kowtowed in front of him. The first man to kowtow was Yang Xiao, and the second man's name was Chang Shan. They were both guests who were visiting Jiang Zhen Hai, and they had been loyal to Jiang Zhen Hai before this.

"Yang Xiao, Chang Shan, both of you are jerks! Mayor has been treating you so nicely, so how can you be so worthless?"

Zhou Bei Zhen said in a scolding manner.

"Bastard, worthless jerks, don't ever call yourselves men again!"

The fat old man was angry as well.

"Let them go, everyone has their own will. There is no need for them to die together with us. Since you have a chance to live on, then you should cherish it."

Jiang Zhen Hai said.

"I won't be kneeling down like a dog and kowtow, I would rather die."

Zhou Bei Zhen said sarcastically.

"I will die as a man, and 18 years later I will become an honorable man again."

The skinny old man thumped his own chest as he spoke.

The rest of the Qi Hai warriors didn't go and kneel down. They all had their dignities, and furthermore, Jiang Zhen Hai had been treating them nicely all these years. If they were to turn over to the enemy side when the Jiang family was in trouble, they would no longer be able to call themselves men.

On the other side, Lee Shan Yue looked at both of the men who were kneeling down. He had a hint of despise in his eyes, "Both of you stand up, I won't kill you, but you two will kill Jiang Zhen Hai."

Lee Shan Yue looked towards Jiang Zhen Hai. He wouldn't kill him personally, but he wanted him to be killed by his own men. That will make Jiang Zhen Hai miserable in his death.

"What?"

Both men shouted out at the same time, they had never expected that Lee Shan Yue would have such a demand for them.

"What's wrong? If you're not willing to do it then I will kill both of you right now."

Lee Shan Yue said casually. The power from his Mortal Core surrounded both Yang Xiao and Chang Shan's heads, making them have a difficult time breathing.

They looked at each other, grinding their teeth and shaking their heads.

After that, both of them stood up and started walking towards Jiang Zhen Hai.

"Mayor, we're sorry."

Both of them unleashed their Yuan power. In order to survive, they had no choice but to do this.

"Fuck you."

Zhou Bei Zhen was the first one to speak out. He and the skinny old man ran forward like the wind and attacked with their most powerful attacks.

Bang!

Both the traitors were feeling guilty, and they knew they were no match for Zhou Bei Zhen and the rest who were enraged. They were hit and sent flying, falling to the ground not too far away.

"Hmph!"

Lee Shan Yue let out a cold hump. He sent out a powerful wave of Yuan power from his body, sending Zhou Bei Zhen and the rest flying backwards. The fat and skinny old man were both at a lower skill level. As a result, both of them vomited blood. The difference between then and Lee Shan Yue was too huge.

"You're just a few Qi Hai warriors, how dare you fight back!"

Lee Shan Yue behaved like he was better than everyone.

"Chief Lee, there is no need to talk nonsense to them. Just kill them and catch that little bastard Jiang Chen."

Mu Rong Tian said cruelly.

"Alright, kill them all and demolish the Mayor's mansion. Do not leave anyone alive."

Lee Shan Yue gave his order coldly. He was a ruthless man.

Bang…

Following Lee Shan Yue's words, all the men from the Lee family released their Yuan force at the same time. The raging Yuan power was just like a powerful storm.

"How dare you!"

Right at this moment, a sudden change occurred. A powerful voice rushed out from somewhere within the Jiang mansion grounds. The voice struck out like thunder from the sky, everyone heard the resonating outrage. Just these three words alone startled everyone here.

Bang!

After that, an explosive sound could be heard. Everyone could see the roof of a house within the mansion grounds exploding, an invisible pressure saturating the atmosphere.

Following that, the air exploded, and a fiery red flame emerged from below. It looked like a dragon, and it formed a 3 meter wide sea of flame in their air. Invisible waves were being sent out of dragon, causing deep whirlpools to appear.

Swoosh…

A powerful soul power spread and filled the atmosphere above the Mayor's mansion.

"Such a powerful soul power, even my own soul is shivering… This is the soul pressure that only those who have formed their Heavenly Core can possess!"

Lee Shan Yue's face immediately lost its color.

"The combination of soul power and fire, this is a nearly perfect method to control fire! There is a powerful alchemist somewhere around here!"

"The soul power of a Heavenly Core warrior! There's a Heavenly Core warrior here!"

The other two Mortal Core warriors looked at the flame in the sky with shocked expressions in their eyes. They could clearly feel the powerful soul force within the flame sea, the invisible pressure belonging to someone who was at the Heavenly Core realm.

The men from the Jiang family were stunned. They looked at the flame sea above the house, mixed expressions on their faces.

"That's where Chen'er is staying!"

Jiang Zhen Hai was so shocked that his mouth fell wide open.

"Such a strong amount of soul power… Since when has there been a great warrior hidden in young master's room?"

Zhou Bei Zhen mumbled to himself.

"I was cultivating here, how dare you all come and disturb me, die!"

The powerful voice spoke out once again. This was a voice that resonated a person's soul, and it could disturb one's mind easily.

"Honorable Sir, we are sorry! We didn't know you were here. Please forgive us for disturbing you, Honorable Sir! My name is Lee Shan Yue, chief of the Lee family in Red city. I sincerely invite Honorable Sir to come cultivate near our family! I will definitely provide the best possible conditions for Honorable Sir! Fragrant Sky city is too small for someone like you, it doesn't fit your status."

Lee Shan Yue retracted all of his force and bowed slightly towards the sky. He spoke in a very polite manner, not daring to mess around with a Heavenly Core warrior.

"Get lost!"

The flame sea trembled, the shout originating from within.

The faces on the people from the Lee family all changed. They did not dare make a single sound. Not because they were afraid of the pressure, but because they were afraid that the warrior at the Heavenly Core realm would get angry and kill them.

"I'll give you three breaths of time to get out of here. If you're not out by then, you will be burned to ashes!"

The powerful voice spoke out yet again. The flame sea in the sky roared and started expanding. At the same time, a huge flame sword formed and pointed towards Lee Shan Yue.

Lee Shan Yue was afraid. Although he was at the Late stage Mortal Core realm, he was nowhere near being the match of a Heavenly Core warrior. Furthermore, he had no idea who this person was, but the perfect control over fire and the powerful soul force frightened him.

"Chief, what should we do now?"

Another Mortal Core warrior asked with a pale expression on his face.

"There's a Heavenly Core warrior in the Jiang family. If we make him angry we will all die here… Let's first leave, then we can think of a way to get revenge in the future."

Lee Shan Yue said. Even though he did not want to let them go so easily, he had no other choice under this situation. He doesn't dare to do anything, even if he borrowed someone else's courage. The huge flame sword was pointing at him, and who knew when it will shoot at him and kill him.

"Get lost now!"

The voice struck out like a thunder strike, the pressure was even more intense than before. The huge flame sword was trembling, as if it was about to shoot out and strike him at any time.

Lee Shan Yue was frightened and did not dare to delay anymore. He gazed at Jiang Zhen Hai and turned around towards the entrance, "Let's go."

"Wait!"

The voice spoke again, "Leave the man from the Mu Rong family behind."

Mu Rong Tian's face immediately turned pale upon hearing this. He looked at Lee Shan Yue with the pitiful expression of a beggar. This hidden Heavenly Core warrior had scared him close to death, and even Lee Shan Yue had to retreat because of him. If he was left behind, then only death would await him.

"Mu Rong Tian, you'll stay here."

Lee Shan Yue said casually without even taking a second look at Mu Rong Tian. He signaled all of his men to follow and left with haste. Mu Rong Tian was worth nothing to him, and offending a Heavenly Core warrior because of Mu Rong Tian would just be stupid.

"Chief Lee, what about us?"

Yang Xiao and Chang Shan stood up from the ground and rushed towards the entrance, but they were blocked by Zhou Bei Zhen and the fat old man. The rest of the men moved at the same time and caught Mu Rong Tian.

The incredible soul pressure and flame sea disappeared the moment Lee Shan Yue left together with his men. Everyone from the Mayor's mansion were puzzled, and some of them wiped away the sweat on their faces secretly. Just a few moments ago, all of them were so close to death.

Right now, everyone felt a small amount of relief. Who would have ever thought that there would be a high level warrior hidden somewhere in the Mayor's mansion? And with a powerful voice he had managed to chase Lee Shan Yue away.

"Brother Zhou, arrest them first."

Jiang Zhen Hai told Zhou Bei Zhen before he started walking towards Jiang Chen's house.

Jiang Zhen Hai pushed the door open and saw that the floor tiles had been scattered. He looked at the roof of Jiang Chen's house and saw a big hole in it. It looked like the Heavenly Core warrior was hidden within this room.

Jiang Zhen Hai walked to the front of Jiang Chen's house. The door was tightly closed. He raised his arm and prepared to knock on the door, but he immediately stopped himself. If there really was a Heavenly Core warrior in the room, then it would be rude to just enter.

He turned around and left. He believed that Jiang Chen will give him an explanation when he came out of the room.

Inside the room, Jiang Chen was laying on the bed with a pale expression. He was completely knocked out. There was blood all over his sheets, it looked like he had just vomited it out.

A hidden Heavenly Core warrior? Of course not, in this residence there was only one man, Jiang Chen.

Just now, Jiang Chen used the Great Soul Derivation skill and raised the level of his soul by a huge amount for a short amount of time, reaching the power of a Heavenly Core realm warrior temporarily. It allowed him to scare Lee Shan Yue away, making everyone think that there was a Heavenly Core warrior hidden in his room.

Such a method that violated the heavenly principles and goes against nature's course was something that can only be done by Jiang Chen who was once the greatest saint in the world. Only a miraculous skill like the Great Soul Derivation skill could raise a person's soul level in such a short amount of time.

However, the cost of doing something like this was huge. A human's soul was the absolute weakest part of the human body, but it was also the most important part of a human. The soul was the source of everything, and once it was wounded, it would be very difficult to heal.

Jiang Chen circulated the Great Soul Derivation skill and raised his soul power to match that of a Heavenly Core warrior temporarily, damaging his soul in the process. The pressure of doing this made him lose all his energy, which was why he fainted immediately after Lee Shan Yue left.

The Lee family arrived in an imposing manner, but they fled in a hurry. All the people in Fragrant Sky city were surprised; none of them had expected anything like this. Everyone was preparing for chaos and agony, but in the end, nothing happened.

"The men from the Lee family are gone… Looks like there is a hidden Heavenly Core warrior hidden in the Jiang family."

"Wow, a Heavenly Core warrior! That's an incredibly powerful existence. I never would have thought the Jiang family would be protected by someone like that… No wonder the Lee family had to retreat."

"It's good for them to retreat. As long as the Jiang family is safe, our city will not fall into chaos. I just hope that the Lee family stays away from this town for good."

…

The news spread fast. The scene where the Lee family retreated had been witnessed by a lot of people, and it did not take long for rumors about the hidden Heavenly Core warrior to spread. Furthermore, all of the people who were somewhat close to the Mayor's mansion could feel the pressure.

Jiang Chen had fainted for one hour before waking up. He had a terrible headache, and he felt incredibly dizzy.

Jiang Chen didn't get up immediately. He started circulating the Great Soul Derivation skill, and only after a few minutes did his terrible headache subside enough for him to sit up on the bed. He swallowed a Mortal Restoration Pill and crossed his legs. He then started circulating the Dragon Transformation skill together with the Great Soul Derivation skill, restoring his energy.

Outside of Jiang Chen's house, Jiang Zhen Hai, Zhou Bei Zhen and the rest of the Qi Hai warriors were walking back and forth anxiously. They were waiting for Jiang Chen to come out, and they also wished to meet the Heavenly Core warrior.

They waited for an entire day. The sun had set, and the night had fallen. Jiang Chen had yet to show himself.

Inside the room, Jiang Chen suddenly opened his eyes. His hair was floating without any wind blowing. His face was still pale, but his condition was much better than what it was before.

"Indeed, the Dragon Transformation skill is a mighty skill… The qi and blood is powerful, and the ability to heal is strong as well… Unfortunately, the damage on my soul is not going to be restored easily."

Jiang Chen said with a sigh. All of his wounds had been healed, but the damage to his soul was too serious.

Right now, Jiang Chen's soul was in a miserable state. The backlash from utilizing the Great Soul Derivation skill like that was too powerful.

"I won't be able to concoct any pills at the moment because of the state of my soul… I will have to find a way to restore my soul as soon as possible."

Jiang Chen thought to himself. The soul was the most important part of any human, and if the soul was damaged, the consequences would be very serious. When the soul was damaged, you will first lose your ability to concoct pills followed your ability to focus and then your ability to cultivate.

Although Jiang Chen's soul was under continuous healing from the Great Soul Derivation skill, the damage this time was too great. The healing alone was not enough for him to recover. What he currently required was a pill that could nourish his soul and a rare natural item.

But the rare natural item and the soul-recovery pills were incredibly precious. The natural item that could heal the soul was even rarer than the materials for the pills, and it was impossible to find it in this small city.

"Looks like I have to make a trip to Red city. I can search for the pill that could restore my soul there, and I can also pay close attention to the Lee family's movements."

Jiang Chen decided what his next step was going to be. He had to go to Red city. He had killed Lee Chang Hong, and someone like Lee Shan Yue would never give up on this matter. When he goes back he will keep spying on the Jiang family's status because once he discovered that the Heavenly Core warrior does not exist… The Jiang family will then meet their doom.

Jiang Chen was not a passive type of person; he liked to have control of everything.

He stood up, pushed the door open and walked out of his room.

"Dad, Uncle Zhou, why are all of you gathered here?"

Jiang Chen asked with a curious look on his face.

Seeing Jiang Chen come out of his room, everyone's eyes lit up upon seeing him. They had waited for an entire day. Some of these people had embarrassed looks on their faces; they were wrong about Jiang Chen. They thought Jiang Chen was hiding in his own room and didn't want to come out, but in fact, he was accompanying a Heavenly Core warrior.

Young master wasn't bluffing. There was a Heavenly Core warrior behind him. That was why he was so confident and did not show any fear when facing the Lee family.

"Chen'er, since when have there been a Heavenly Core warrior within our family?"

Jiang Zhen Hai couldn't wait any longer, he directly asked.

"Young master, how long have you known the Heavenly Core warrior? None of us knew about this."

Zhou Bei Zhen asked.

"Dad, Uncle Zhou, this Heavenly Core warrior has a weird personality. He wants to be quiet and cultivate in my room. He doesn't want to be disturbed. That's why I didn't tell any of you about this."

Jiang Chen said casually.

"I see."

No one doubted what Jiang Chen just said; a true high ranked warrior had a unique personality.

A true high ranked warrior liked to cultivate in peace, and he doesn't like to be disturbed. Right, it must be like that.

"Chen'er, the great warrior has saved many lives from our family. I would like to meet him and personally thank him for what he has done."

Jiang Zhen Hai said.

"Dad, I told you, he doesn't want to see anyone. Amongst all the people in this city, he is only willing to see me alone. If I bring anyone to see him, I am afraid this great warrior would leave immediately."

Jiang Chen said with his hands wide open.

Hearing that the great warrior would leave immediately, everyone started panicking.

"Alright, I won't go see him. But, Chen'er, you have to show great gratitude to him. If he has any wishes, the just let me know, we will do our best to fulfill his requests."

Jiang Zhen Hai said. The relationship between the Jiang family and the Lee family had gone from neutral to mortal enemies. The Jiang family could only depend on this Heavenly Core warrior, and if he left the city and the Lee family came here again… The Jiang family would be slaughtered.

"Don't worry dad. Also, where's that Mu Rong Tian?"

Jiang Chen's vision turned cold. Mu Rong Tian was the only survivor of the Mu Rong family, and he was a Qi Hai warrior, making him a huge threat. Jiang Chen wanted to get rid of this potential threat. That was the reason why Jiang Chen demanded Lee Shan Yue to leave Mu Rong Tian behind. Jiang Chen refused to let any potential threats get away.

"He was locked up together with those two bastards, Yang Xiao and Chang Shan."

Zhou Bei Zhen said.

"Go, bring them here."

Jiang Chen said.

Zhou Bei Zhen, the fat and skinny old men replied, turned around and left.

Not long after, Zhou Bei Zhen brought Mu Rong Tian and the other two to Jiang Chen. Their faces were full of bloodstains, and their Qi was a mess. Obviously, they received some harsh beatings before this.

"Jiang Chen, you little bastard, you have destroyed the Mu Rong family! I will not let you go, even if I turn into a ghost!"

Mu Rong Tian immediately started cursing upon seeing Jiang Chen.

"Shut up!"

Zhou Bei Zhen said before slapping him.

Jiang Chen's face turned cold, and he pointed out two fingers. A fiery red flame shot out from his fingers like a long sword. He swung it towards Mu Rong Zhan like a bolt of lightning, cutting through Mu Rong Tian's neck instantly. Blood splashed out like a water fountain, and Mu Rong Tian was immediately silenced.

All the men at the scene had seen what Jiang Chen was capable of, but they still couldn't help feeling a shiver down their spines upon seeing him casually killing Mu Rong Tian.

"The winner takes it all; that is the rule."

Jiang Chen said coldly without even taking a second look at Mu Rong Tian's corpse. His vision was now focused on Yang Xiao and Chang Shan.

Plop!

With just a gaze, both men kneeled down onto the ground. Jiang Chen's eyes had completely terrified them.

"Please spare our lives young master, we took things too hard. That's why we made such a stupid decision."

"Please spare our lives, I am willing to serve young master for the rest of my life as a servant."

Both men kept kowtowing to Jiang Chen. For someone like them who immensely feared death, the young master in front of them resembled an angel of death.

"If I had a servant like you then I wouldn't be able to sleep well."

Jiang Chen had a look of disgust on his face. The reason he didn't start pressuring Lee Shan Yue earlier was because he wanted to test the loyalty of the men from the Jiang family. Jiang Chen had used the opportunity given to him by Lee Shan Yue to get rid of the scum in the Jiang family.

Fragrant Sky city was a small city, and for the Jiang family, a Qi Hai warrior was very important. That was why he had to make sure that the Qi Hai warriors were loyal.

"Just kill them, they're so disgusting."

The skinny old men said with a hint of despise on his face.

At this moment, Yang Xiao and Chang Shan felt like crying. Their only wish right now was to go to sleep and never wake up.

Both of them were deeply regretting their decisions. If they knew that there was a hidden Heavenly Core warrior in the Jiang family, then they would rather die than betray the family. Those who decided to die together with the Jiang family were still alive and kicking right in front of them, as for the ones who wanted to live… They were facing death right now.

"Sigh…"

Jiang Zhen Hai let out a sigh. His face was full of pity and pain. These two men had followed him for quite some time, and there were even times when he had treated them like his own brothers.

For a man, the most painful thing was when your own brother betrays you.

Jiang Zhen Hai shook his head without even taking a second to look at the men. He turned around and left. Everyone could see the loneliness and pain from his back.

"Young master, what should we do to them?"

Zhou Bei Zhen said as he looked at Jiang Chen.

"Kill them both."

He spoke these 3 words before turning around and following Jiang Zhen Hai's footsteps. He could hear two screams behind him.

Midnight. The moon was shining bright in the sky, and on top of the roof of the Mayor's mansion stood two men. Both of them stared at the bright moon in the sky without saying a single word.

These men were Jiang Chen and his father. For Jiang Zhen Hai, he had experienced too many things in his life, especially these past two days. He felt like he was dreaming. He never thought he would experience anything like this.

"When someone chooses to betray another person, he has to be ready for the consequences."

Jiang Chen said calmly.

"I know."

Jiang Zhen Hai said with a smile on his face. What happened today had a huge impact on him.

"Dad, I need to leave for a period of time."

Jiang Chen changed the topic.

"Leave here?"

Jiang Zhen Hai was startled. He looked at Jiang Chen and asked, "Chen'er, where are you going?"

"Dad, don't worry, I will just be gone for a short period of time… Don't tell me you're still worried about my abilities?"

Jiang Chen said with a laugh.

"You're right, you have grown up and become an adult. Even I am no match for you. Dad knows that this small city can't keep someone with your abilities for long. You have to go out and experience the world; that is the right thing to do."

Jiang Zhen Hai said with a proud expression. He knew what Jiang Chen was capable of doing, so he wouldn't worry if he wanted to go out and experience life. Ever since Jiang Chen had transformed into a new person, Jiang Zhen Hai had come to understand one fact; there was not a single person in this world who was capable of taking advantage of Jiang Chen.

That same night, Jiang Chen immediately left the Mayor's mansion and started his journey towards Red city.

Jiang Chen changed into a clean white robe, tying his hair into a bun at the top of his head and letting two wisps of hair hang down from the wore a golden silk belt around his waist and held a white folding looked calm and handsome, like a young man from a noble family.

The distance between Fragrant Sky city and Red city was more than a few thousand only were there mountains between them, there was also a city named Crowded Sky Sky city was similar to Fragrant Sky city in size, and it was guarded by some Late stage Qi Hai warriors even though it was still weaker than Red city.

The sun had risen from the east, and the bright sunlight was streaming down all Chen had traveled for one day and two nights before arriving at Crowded Sky he wanted to reach Red city, then he would have to pass through Crowded Sky he choose to avoid the city, he would have to walk through rough terrain filled with would delay his journey, which was why he decided to enter Crowded Sky city and pass directly through it.

Jiang Chen entered Crowded Sky, but he did not bother looking was not interested in a city that was similar to Fragrant Sky wouldn't be able to find anything he needed here anyways.

That was why Jiang Chen kept walking, deciding to pass through Crowded Sky city without making a single stop.

On the other side of Crowded Sky city, near the city entrance, there was a huge were a lot of people in this square, especially in the there were more people gathered here than usual.

"The Mercenary Square!"

Four red words were written on a ten feet tall smooth rock near the edge of the of people were standing around the square along with different kinds of of them were heavily camouflaged, hiding the interior of the carriage.

"Brother, what is the purpose of this Mercenary Square?"

Jiang Chen asked a guy who looked to be in his thirties.A ninth level Qi Jing warrior, the man went topless, displaying his muscular body.

"What the fuck?Do you not know what the Mercenary Square is for?You're joking with me, get lost from here."

The guy waved his hand gesturing for Jiang Chen to get lost as he spoke.

'What just happened?'

Jiang Chen rolled his was the first time he visiting Crowded Sky course he lacked knowledge about the general proceedings of the city.

"You, you, and you, 3 mortal restoration pills , we've enough men, let's go."

Not far from here, an old man wearing luxurious clothing pointed at three got onto a huge horse-drawn carriage, then they left the square.

Those who were selected felt happy and followed the group, whereas those who weren't released soft was a normal situation, so no one felt men who weren't picked scattered around and started looking for other targets.

After asking around for a bit, Jiang Chen finally understood what this was all Mercenary Square was a place for mercenaries to seek jobs and trade items.

Crowded Sky city and Red city were right next to each other, so a lot of trade caravans would pass was the reason why there was a high demand for mercenaries trade caravans would spend their money and hire mercenaries in the Mercenary Square, protecting them from both bandits and monsters on their road to Red city and making sure the goods arrived more precious the goods were, the more they would spend on hiring mercenaries.

Fragrant Sky city and Crowded Sky city were almost the same size, but the location of Crowded Sky city was more favorable than Fragrant Sky Chen was constantly fooling around before he was reborn, which was why he was not knowledgeable about these things.

There were a lot of trade caravans and mercenaries within this trade caravans were picking carefully, looking for strong and capable , there was one trade caravan that seemed very Chen looked at the carriage and discovered that there were only seven people near the seven people were all strong, especially the old man who seemed to be their had a serious look on his face, and his qi was was at the late Qi Hai still couldn't compare with Jiang Zhen Hai or Mu Rong Zhan, but he could still be considered a very strong warrior.

The rest of the men were all Qi Hai warriors, separating them from the other caravans whose mercenaries consisting of only Qi Jing 7 Qi Hai warriors had attracted quite some attention.

"Look, that caravan has been waiting for two days and has yet to begin their journey."

"Shh!Don't mention them, that's a caravan belonging to Red city's Misty Rain you see that old man?He's a late stage Qi Hai warrior, and he is from the Yan family.I wonder what they are carrying this time.I've heard that they won't leave until they have eight Qi Hai then will they begin their journey…They only need one more."

"It's not easy to find a Qi Hai my opinion, they wouldn't be able to find one, even if they waited another day."

Lots of people started discussing this matter.

"Brother, how powerful is the Misty Rain Tower?"

Jiang Chen asked one of the nearby people.

The man rolled his eyes and said, "Little brother, you look like a brilliant man, but so why did you ask such an idiotic question?Everyone knows about the two most powerful families in Red is the Misty Rain Tower, and the other is the Lee family."

Jiang Chen's eyes lit up upon hearing immediately walked towards the caravan belonging to the Misty Rain was a saying that two tigers cannot live on the same mountain, and with them being just as powerful as the Lee family, the relationship between the Lee family and Misty Rain Tower must be the same as the one between the Mu Rong family and the Jiang that Jiang Chen had offended the Lee family, it was wise for him to contact the Misty Rain Tower.

Of course, this was not the most important main purpose was not to deal with the Lee family, but to heal his reason he wanted to go to Red city was to find a precious item and rare pills that could heal his Misty Rain Tower was one of the most powerful families in Red city, he would definitely use them to his advantage.

Seeing the young man walki towards them, a muscular man asked, "Little brother, are you interested in joining us?"

"Yes, I'm interested."

Jiang Chen said with a smile on his face.

"Haha, kid, you look clean and a mercenary is not a game, go back home and drink some more milk."

A middle aged man with a bearded face started teasing Jiang rest of the men started laughing as their eyes, Jiang Chen was only a 15-16 year old brat from some rich family.A young rich brat like him was usually just a useless scumbag.

However, the old man at the late stage of the Qi Hai realm kept staring at Jiang instinct told him that this young kid was calm attitude couldn't be faked, and it wasn't something that was normally seen on a young kid either.

"This is the Misty Rain Tower's do not care about age when hiring mercenaries;we only care about a person's true abilities…Are you in the Qi Hai realm?"

The old man asked.

Bang!

A powerful force was unleashed from Jiang Chen's body, the aura of a Qi Hai rest of the mercenaries stopped laughing and looked at Jiang Chen with a hint of disbelief on their faces.

The rest of the people in the Mercenary Square were attracted as they looked at the Qi Hai warrior, all they could see was a young man wearing white was shocked, especially the men who had been teasing Jiang Chen earlier.

"Fuck, he must be a genius from some big family…How did he reach the Qi Hai realm at his age?"

"I just teased a young genius at the Qi Hai realm…"

…

The old man was startled when he found out that Jiang Chen actually was a Qi Hai eyes immediately lit up, and a smile emerged on his face, "I'm Yan Meng, may I know your name?"

The old man told Jiang Chen his wouldn't care so much if it was just a Qi Hai warrior, but a 15 year old Qi Hai warrior was different.A young man like this would be considered a peerless genius, even in his family.

"Jiang Chen."

Jiang Chen said with a smile on his face.

"Good, little brother Jiang Chen, our destination is Red city's Misty Rain Tower.I will pay you 20 mortal restoration pills, do you accept?"

Yan Meng asked.

"Brother Jiang Chen, hurry up and accept the offer!We will be able to leave once you accept, I've waited for almost two days here."

The man who teased Jiang Chen earlier, told him to go back home, and drink some more milk said.

"I'll accept it."

Of course Jiang Chen would accept didn't care much about those 20 mortal restoration destination was Red city, and he knew nothing about that he followed the Misty Rain Tower caravan, he would be able to get more information regarding Red city.

"Alright, let's go."

Yan Meng said with a deep eight people were all walking around the caravan, and they left the Mercenary Square and Crowded Sky city.

"Old Yan, what are we carrying this time that requires so many Qi Hai warriors?"

Along the way, the man who teased Jiang Chen name was Wang Ting, and he was a direct loved talking.

"Don't ask what you shouldn't know."

An old man who stood next to Yan Meng said as he gazed at Wang of these 8 men, besides Yan Meng, there were also 2 others from the Yan of them was at the mid stage of the Qi Hai realm, and the other was at the early stage of the Qi Hai realm.

Wang Ting didn't get angry even though he was scolded by the old just smiled and looked at Jiang Chen.

"Brother Jiang Chen, you've reached this level at your age…Looking at how you dress, you should be from some good , why did you decide to follow us as a mercenary?"

Wang Ting rest of the men looked at them as well, even Yan Meng was interested in the answer.

"My dad told me that I should experience life while I am still young."

Jiang Chen said with a laugh.

Yan Meng turned his head towards Jiang Chen with a smile on his face, "Your dad is a smart man.A young man like you is like a flower in a matter how strong you are, without any practical experience you will be 's why you need to go outside and gain more right, is Brother Jiang Chen from Crowded Sky city?"

"I'm from Fragrant Sky city, I was about to go the Red city just like you."

Jiang Chen said.

"Fragrant Sky city?I heard something big happened Lee family's young lord was killed by someone there, and yesterday the men from the Lee family passed through Crowded Sky city in a hurry."

Wang Ting said with an interested look on his face.

"I left the city a couple of days ago, so I don't know anything about that."

Jiang Chen said with a like news about what happened in Fragrant Sky city would be spread across all 28 cities soon enough, and his name would be heard by many people.

The men were talking and laughing along the atmosphere was pretty relaxing, and since they were not riding fast, they had just managed to reach the outer area of Red city's territory by were a lot of bandits and thieves along the journey from Crowded Sky city to Red , there were some monsters as well, but all of the men in the caravan were Qi Hai of the bandits or thieves were brave enough to mess with this caravan would be the same as walking into a deathtrap.

However, Jiang Chen had a feeling that things wouldn't be so Meng had spent so much just to hire all these Qi Hai mercenaries, thus there must be a reason for his actions.


	11. Undeniably beautiful

"Haha, we'll reach Red city after passing this hill. Once we reach Red city, we'll be entering Misty Rain Tower's territory. No one will dare to attempt to trouble us. This is an awesome mission; I earned 20 mortal restoration pills from doing almost nothing!"

Wang Ting and the rest of the mercenaries were all happy and relaxed. When they reach Red city, they would be done with this mission.

A few of the mercenaries had excited looks on their faces, imagining the mortal restoration pills that would soon be in their hands. None of them had noticed the expression on Yan Meng's face.

Jiang Chen had sharp senses, and he had developed his Divine Sense, allowing him to use mind force. He discovered that Yan Meng was increasingly looking more tense. The other two men from the Yan family were also nervous.

"I knew it wouldn't be so simple."

Jiang Chen smiled secretly. Yan Meng was not an idiot. If this wasn't a dangerous mission, then he wouldn't have spent so much money hiring so many Qi Hai warriors. He didn't even start the journey until they had more than 8 men.

Furthermore, after using his Divine Sense, he discovered that the carriage was empty. There was nothing in it. It was being used as a disguise.

"Stay on guard everyone."

Yan Meng reminded everyone. The mercenaries didn't really mind what he said.

"Brother Wang, can I ask you a question? How is the relationship between the Misty Rain Tower and the Lee family?"

Jiang Chen whispered.

"It's a pretty obvious answer for that question. Two tigers cannot live in the same mountain; our two families are enemies. It's a matter of life and death."

Wang Ting said.

"Do you know what treasure is in that carriage?"

Jiang Chen looked at the carriage and asked with an even lower voice.

"I don't know. The old man didn't want to tell us about it, and we can't ask either. That is one of the mercenary rules. If I had to guess, I'd say it has something to do with the young lady of the Yan family."

Wang Ting said.

"Young lady of the Yan family?"

Jiang Chen was surprised.

"Brother Jiang Chen, this is your first time coming to Red city, so you probably don't know that the chief of the Yan family only has one daughter. She is a sweet apple in everyone's eyes, but the young lady was born with a weak body, so she is always sick. The Yan family has hired many well-known physicians and many alchemy masters, but they were all clueless. They had all come to the conclusion that this young lady cannot live past 15. As she is now 14 years old, so I'm guessing that there must be some treasure in the carriage that has something to do with the sickness of the young lady. Of course, this is all just a guess."

Wang Ting whispered.

"That's a pity, do you know what kind of sickness this young lady has?"

Jiang Chen asked curiously.

"I don't know about that, but people have told me that every time the sickness strikes the young lady, she would suffer from a chilling cold so bad it would almost kill her. It's such a pity, she is only 14 years old."

Wang Ting sighed and shook his head, he looked like a man with a caring heart.

"Let's go."

Yan Meng looked at the mountain range shrouded completely in darkness in front of him as he shouted to everyone.

Crack!

The wheel on the carriage made cracking sounds when it started spinning. The group was now moving forwards again.

The sky had gone completely dark after walking for another seven to eight miles. Jiang Chen could feel that the expressions on Yan Meng and the other two men's faces had become even tenser than before, even their breathing had quickened.

At the same time, Jiang Chen used his Divine Sense and discovered dozens of men were hidden in front of them, all of them emitting powerful killing intent.

Jiang Chen looked up into the moon in the dark sky, a curve appearing on his mouth. A dark, windy night was a night destined for bloodshed.

"Haha, Yan Meng, I've been waiting here for long time."

A loud laugh was heard up ahead. A group of men wearing black suits charged out of their hiding, all of them striking with the intent to kill. They completely blocked the path of Yan Meng and the others.

Jiang Chen scanned them with his Divine Sense, discovering the presence of 11 enemies in front of them. Two of them were at the late stage of the Qi Hai realm, four at the mid stage, and the rest were all at the early stages.

It didn't matter if it was the enemy's strength or numbers, they were completely outnumbered.

Yan Meng's expression changed. He had thought to himself that they would be safe after passing the hill, but danger had still come for them.

"Lee Long, your Lee family has put in a lot of effort to do this."

Yan Meng said with a sneer smile on his face.

Wang Ting and the others had all lost their relaxed state of mind. Looking at the situation in front of them, they started to curse in their minds. They thought that this mission was going to end smoothly, but all of a sudden it went downhill.

The men in front of them must be the Lee family from Red city.

"Yan Meng, hand over the Pure-Yang fruit!"

Lee Long said aggressively.

"Fat chance! The Pure-Yang fruit is to save our young lady's life, I would rather fight to the death than hand this over to you!"

Yan Meng said.

Now Jiang Chen understood that the mission was to deliver the Pure-Yang fruit safely. This fruit was a rare item and was something that had grown for many years. This Pure-Yang fruit was something that would provide tremendous benefits even for a Heavenly Core warrior.

"If that is the case, then you will die. Kill them all!"

Lee Long ordered the men in a cruel manner.

Jiang Chen was not an idiot, he immediately discovered the true purpose of these actions. The reason why the Lee family wantef the Pure-Yang fruit was not because of its value, but because they wanted the young lady of the Yan family to not be cured. This young lady was treated like a gem by everyone in the Yan family, and if she died then the Yan family will be grieving. There was a saying that if you could make your enemy feel pain, then you would feel thrilled. The Lee family would have an advantage once the Yan family was grieving.

Furthermore, the chance to kill someone powerful from the Misty Rain Tower and damage their family was an opportunity the Lee family would seize no matter what.

Clang!

The men from the Lee family drew their weapons and circled the caravan. From the looks of it, it was obvious that they had no intention of allowing anyone to leave with their lives today.

"Fuck, what shitty luck for me to get involved with this!"

Wang Ting was swearing like crazy as he drew out his bright saber. The rest of the men looked nervous as well, they were mercenaries, and they clearly knew what their duties were. They also knew that their enemy won't let anyone eacape in a situation like this. If they wanted to live, then they would have to fight for it.

"Brother Jiang Chen, run when you have the chance! You're still young, and this is the first time you came out for experience. Don't get yourself killed here!"

Wang Ting said to Jiang Chen.

A curve appeared on Jiang Chen's mouth. Wang Ting was a nice man; he was still showing concern for Jiang Chen even at this critical time. For this reason alone, Jiang Chen would have to make sure that Wang Ting was able to survive today. Furthermore, his opponents were men from the Lee family, his enemies.

"Kill!"

Lee Long shouted. He and another late stage Qi Hai warrior started running towards Yan Meng from both sides of the caravan. They didn't want to give Yan Meng the chance to escape.

At the same time, the rest of the men wearing black suits unleashed their Yuan power and started attacking the mercenaries.

Bang…

The intense fight had begun. Nearly twenty Qi Hai warriors were fighting each other. Their attacks were so strong that even the rocks on the side of the road were smashed into pieces.

Ahhh!

It was just the beginning of the fight, and a man from the mercenaries had already been wounded, a long cut on his arm. Yan Meng was fighting two late stage Qi Hai warriors, and it seemed like he wouldn't be able to hold on for long. He could only defend himself without striking back.

"A young boy who is still wet behind the ears, how dare you join the mercenaries!? Die!"

A man in black suit held his sword and swung it towards Jiang Chen, the reflection on the sword shining brightly. He was trying to cut Jiang Chen into two.

Jiang Chen waved his head while standing still. When the sword was about to touch his head, he pointed his finger out, unleashing a bright beam. A slashing sound was heard, and both of the man's palms were removed from his arms. Blood spilled out like a water fountain.

Jiang Chen gripped the handle of the sword that was falling down from the sky and swung it towards the man, directly cutting off the man's head.

The whole process was so smooth and fast, the man in the black suit didn't even have the chance to scream, dying instantly.

Everyone present was busy with their own battles, so no one managed to noticed what had just happened.

Swash!

Wang Ting was being attacked by two men. He was wounded on his chest and was bleeding crazily from the cut.

"Sons of bitches! I'll kill you all."

A hot tempered man naturally had a bad temper. Being injured was normal for any mercenary, and everyone knew that they were only humans with real flesh. When they became mercenaries, they had put their life into it. They knew that a day like this would come eventually.

Wang Ting's eyes were bloodshot. It seemed like he was about to risk it all and go all out.

Clang!

Wang Ting's blade was blocked by one of the two men, and the other man's attack was approaching him. He was being attacked by two men, and no matter how he tried, he couldn't defend himself from the other man's attack. He was going to die, a feeling of despair emerging in his mind.

Swash!

A long sword penetrated the attacking man's body, the tip of the blade entering from the man's back. The man's movements had stopped completely, and he would never be able to move again.

The cold hard sword was pulled out from the back. Wang Ting could see Jiang Chen behind that man.

"Brother Jiang Chen!"

Wang Ting was shocked; he couldn't believe what he saw.

Another man in a black suit saw his partner being killed from behind. He immediately ditched Wang Ting and started attacking Jiang Chen.

Swash!

Jiang Chen swung his sword as fast as a lightning strike. The man's head flew into the sky, blood raining down from the head whose face was frozen with fright.

Wang Ting was startled, this was too fast! It was so fast that even he who stood close to Jiang Chen couldn't see how Jiang Chen killed the man.

This was how Jiang Chen used the sword. There were no special techniques, only speed, speed faster than lightning itself. This kind of sword was a killing sword.

"Heavens!"

Wang Ting shook his head violently. He realized he had made a mistake. He had met someone who only pretended to be inexperienced.

Jiang Chen gave Wang Ting a smile and continued killing with his sword.

Swash, swash…

What happened next stunned Wang Ting and the rest of the mercenaries. All of them had their mouths wide open. It was as if they were all in some insane dream.

What they could see was Jiang Chen moving like a wild tiger between the men in the black suits. The sword in his hands kept transforming into cold lightning strikes. Every time he struck his sword, a man would be killed. Everyone was killed by a single strike, and he never struck the same man twice.

What was more terrifying was that all the men he killed didn't even have the chance to scream. Jiang Chen's sword had taken away their rights to scream.

In less than a minute's time, everyone from the Lee family was laying on the ground covered in blood. Their wounded bodies were still twitching. This scene resembled something you could only see in hell.

Everyone was staring at the young man wearing a white robe. There was not a single bloodstain on his body even after killing so many people. Contradictory to the bloody scene, they could only see a calm expression on his face.

Silent, dead silent!

The intense scene quieted down suddenly. Even the three late stage Qi Hai warriors stopped their attacks. Everyone was staring at the young man in the white robe.

The air was permeated with the stench of blood. There were corpses and heads everywhere. It was horrifying.

One minute! In just one minute, the young man had swung his sword nine times, killing nine people. Everyone had been killed in a single strike, and none of them were still alive.

"How did he do it?"

A shocked mercenary mumbled to himself.

Every individual present was a Qi Hai warrior. The young man in front of them was only at the early stage of the Qi Hai realm, but he had incredible skills! He killed the other Qi Hai warriors as easily as killing dogs. Even a late stage Qi Hai warrior couldn't kill nine people in a single minute.

A cruel man with a cruel sword. Everyone's good impressions of this young innocent man had changed. In fact, along the journey no one had really taken Jiang Chen seriously. In their minds, he was just a young man from some rich family who simply wanted to experience life.

But now they realized just how ignorant they had been.

"Who are you?"

Lee Long's expression had changed. He looked at Jiang Chen, asking with a trembling voice.

"A mercenary."

Jiang Chen said indifferently.

Yan Meng looked excited as if he had seen the light for the first time. He felt lucky that he had hired Jiang Chen.

"This is a matter between the Lee family and the Misty Rain Tower, I hope you don't get involved. If you leave now, I will forgive you for killing so many of our men."

Lee Long said. He did not know why, but this young man gave him a dangerous feeling.

"Brother Jiang Chen, if you can help us this time, then I will give you 100 mortal restoration pills! And the Misty Rain Tower will owe you a favor!"

Yan Meng immediately said. Even an idiot could see Jiang Chen's ability. Although he looked young, he was cruel and incredibly strong. He had become the key presence here. If Jiang Chen turned around and left, then the Misty Rain Tower would have a hard time dealing with the remaining 2 enemies. This was because those two people were at the late stage Qi Hai realm.

"Alright, you will owe me one favor."

Jiang Chen nodded his head.

Hearing that Jiang Chen promised to help them, Yan Meng and the others immediately felt thrilled. But, no matter what, even without the Misty Rain Tower, if Jiang Chen met anyone from the Lee family… He would not let them get away easily.

"Kill him!"

Lee Long looked ferocious as he spoke to the other late stage Qi Hai warrior.

"Alright, let me see what this young man is capable of."

The old man released his power, the blade in his hand made a bright curve in the middle of the air, approaching Jiang Chen in a seemingly unavoidable manner.

"Be careful brother Jiang Chen!"

Yan Meng who was standing on the sidelines along with Lee Long reminded Jiang Chen.

Brrrr!

The old man's blade released a loud sound; this was a very powerful blade skill. He hadn't held back in the slightest, and once he used this skill, just the force itself would frighten the enemy.

It appeared like the old man had used all of his strength with this attack.

Looking at this, Jiang Chen didn't panic at all. His expression was still calm. Although this old man was a late stage Qi Hai warrior, he was still weak when compared to Mu Rong Zhan. Jiang Chen was already much stronger than Mu Rong Zhan, so this old man was not someone he had to worry about.

Jiang Chen's soul was wounded, but his combat skill was still in his top condition.

Swoop!

Jiang Chen pointed his finger out as fast as a lightning strike. He unleashed a bright beam from his fingers like a ray of light that could brighten the dark night, and it collided with the old man's blade.

Swash!

Crack!

The Single Solar Finger collided with the blade, making a sound of something being crushed. The blade immediately cracked and broke into pieces.

Under such an intense impact, the old man took a few steps back and vomited some blood.

Shiiiiing!

Without giving the old man any chance to respond, Jiang Chen advanced again. He moved fast, like a tiger. The sword in his hand whistled out, and in just a split second he had managed to approach the old man.

Shhhhh!

The old man gasped for air, Jiang Chen's sword just an inch away from his throat. The hairs on his skin all stood up, and a shiver was sent down his spine. This feeling of doom enveloped him, he never thought that a young man could be so horrifying.

"No, please don't kill me!"

The old man started to feel terrified, his voice trembling.

Swoop!

Too bad, his begging didn't bring him the response he wanted. Jiang Chen's sword pierced his throat and took away his life.

"Heavens, where did this demon come from?"

Wang Ting was so shocked that even his mouth was wide open.

"Such a cruel man, killing men like killing chickens. As a mercenary I have seen many people die, and I've gone through countless life and death situations, but I still can't compare with him."

"I teased him when we were at the Mercenary Square, I am such a fool."

Everyone were shocked and breathing rapidly. Jiang Chen's actions had a huge impact on them, even a late stage Qi Hai warrior was easily killed by him. The thing was, he didn't even blink his eyes when he killed.

"Haha, Lee Long, you're good at planning, but I bet you never thought that I would have such a strong assistant!"

Yan Meng said as he laughed out loud.

Lee Long's face was ghastly pale. He had been smoothly planning for days, all for today. If everything went according to plan, then Yan Meng would be dead by now, and he would have the Pure-Yang fruit. The young lady of the Yan family would thus die, throwing the Yan family into chaos and depression. When that happened, the Lee family would finally have an advantage, and they would easily be able to defeat them.

He never would have thought that someone would appear from nowhere and change all of this with such ease.

"Young man, I'll remember you! You will suffer now that you have offended the Lee family!"

Lee Long said in a ferociously as he turned around and prepared to escape.

"Lee Long, you can't run today."

Yan Men shouted out loudly. Just as he was ready to start chasing, a white figure had already passed him.

Swooosh!

The white figure was Jiang Chen. His speed was so great that in the blink of an eye, he had blocked the path of Lee Long.

"Still thinking about leaving?"

Jiang Chen said with a grim smile.

"Young man! You have nothing to do with the matters between our families, why do you want to become our enemy?"

Lee Long asked loudly.

"Because you're from Lee family, that's why you have to die."

Jiang Chen said casually. Immediately after saying this, he pointed his finger out. The powerful Single Solar Finger locked down Lee Long and smashed into him violently. This attack was backed by a tremendous amount of force.

Bang!

Lee Long couldn't defend himself from the Single Solar Finger. Although he tried very hard, he was still sent flying by the impact of the attack. He smashed his back onto a huge rock, destroying it. When his body finally stopped flying, he landed onto the ground and started coughing up blood.

"This is so frightening!"

Everyone were terrified as they looked at Jiang Chen with horrified looks.

Jiang Chen took out a mortal restoration pill and swallowed it. After releasing two strikes of the Single Solar Finger, he had already used a lot of his energy.

After that, under everyone's eyes, Jiang Chen threw his sword into the air and kicked it with his leg. He had kicked the handle of the sword, instantly sending it towards Lee Long. The sword penetrated Lee Long's skull, leaving only the handle visible. This demonstrated how much force was applied to it.

Yan Meng took a deep breath. Looking at how Lee Long was killed, he felt like Jiang Chen had a deep grudge against the Lee family. Once he attacked, he would show no mercy.

"This young man is courageous and ruthless. He was calm and killed like it was nothing, I was wrong about him."

Yan Meng let out a silent sigh. He recalled saying that Jiang Chen was a growing flower in a greenroom who had never experienced the actual world. He was regretting those words now.

"Yan Meng failed to see Brother Jiang Chen's true abilities, I never expected Brother Jiang Chen hid them so deeply. Without your help, today we would have all died here today."

Yan Meng said sincerely.

"Don't mention it uncle Yan. I was paid to solve the problems, don't forget to pay me those 100 mortal restoration pills."

Jiang Chen said with a smile. He took out a folded fan and turned back into the young man from a rich family again, drastically different from how he looked just a minute ago when he was killing like a demon lord.

"Brother Jiang Chen has saved us all today, we're unable to repay this huge kindness."

Wang Ting and the rest came forward, speaking while holding their fists respectfully. Everyone was thankful that he saved them from certain death. Their gratefulness towards Jiang Chen came from the bottom of their hearts. Without Jiang Chen, they would all be dead by now.

"Brother Jiang Chen, when we reach Red city, I would like to invite you to come visit the Misty Rain Tower. I'll let the chief know about what happened today, and I am sure that the chief will be very grateful as well."

Yan Meng said with a polite tone.

"It's very nice of you to say that."

Jiang Chen said without any hesitation. The Misty Rain Tower was his target, and it was possible that the things he needed were available there.

"Let's go everyone, I'll treat you all once we reach the Misty Rain Tower!"

Yan Meng told all the mercenaries. He had never felt better than he did now that the dangers were gone. Everyone was relaxed as they continued their journey towards Red city.

"Uncle Yan, I heard that the young lady from the Yan family is sick. Can I know what the actual situation is?"

Along the way, Jiang Chen asked.

"Sigh… Brother Jiang Chen knows nothing about it. Our young lady was a brilliant child ever since she was a kid, she was talented and she reached the ninth Qi Jing level when she was just six. She was a genius amongst genii… It's just too terrible."

When mentioning the young lady of the Yan family, Yan Meng expressed his pity.

"Please let me know what her symptoms are, I might have a way to heal her."

Jiang Chen said.

"You have a way?"

Yan Meng's eyes immediately lit up, but they darkened shortly afterwards. "Impossible, there's no way to cure her, the young lady's sickness has made it so that she cannot live past 15. Even the Pure-Yang fruit won't be able to save her. The sickness would strike her once every year, and this has happened since she was seven. When it strikes her, her body will be ice cold, and that coldness will enter her bones. You can't imagine how much pain the young lady is suffering from. Every time the sickness strikes, it is like a matter of life and death. Now the young lady has turned 14. The sickness has already struck 8 times, and it is increasing in severity every time. Our Yan family has hired all of the famous physicians and alchemists in Red city, and all of them had concluded that the young lady won't be able to live past 15."

"Icy coldness that enters her bones? Strikes once every year?"

Jiang Chen's eyes were slightly closed as if he had thought of something.

"I can heal your young lady's disease."

Jiang Chen said.

"What? Brother Jiang Chen, are you joking?"

Yan Meng asked with a surprised expression.

"But, I need to examine your young lady personally and decide after looking at the actual situation."

Jiang Chen said.

Yan Meng's eyes opened wide upon hearing what Jiang Chen said. He looked at the young man in front of him with an excited expression on his face, seeing the confidence on the face of this young man. Thinking back to how strong Jiang Chen was before this, he was obviously someone who was not ordinary. Besides, he didn't really look like someone who told lies, perhaps he truly knew how to heal her.

"Uncle Yan, Brother Jiang Chen is an amazing man! We cannot predict his abilities using common sense. Those so called grandmasters couldn't help, but I bet Brother Jiang Chen can help!"

Wang Ting exclaimed. After the recent life and death battle, Yan Meng had started treating everyone here like one of their own. In addition, since the Pure-Yang fruit had been exposed, there was no need to hide it anymore. Furthermore, the young lady's disease was not a secret.

"Fantastic, this is fantastic! If Brother Jiang Chen really can save the life of my young lady, the Yan family won't ever forget what you have done for us! The chief will reward Brother Jiang Chen handsomely!"

As if he had seen a slight hope, Yan Men knew very well about the young lady's condition. The Pure-Yang fruit was only capable of suppressing the chill in the young lady's body, but it wouldn't be able to cure the root of the disease. At most, it would just prolong the young lady's life.

What the young lady had was a rare disease, and none of the grandmasters in Red city had any clue about it. There had never been anyone who had dared to say they could heal the young lady. Therefore, Yan Meng was doubtful about what Jiang Chen said. All these years of trying to deal with the young lady's disease had taught them all a lesson: the more you hope for something, the greater your disappointment.

However, as long as there was hope it would be better to try it out then to wait for death to come. Moreover, the young man had really shown them how incredible he was, perhaps he truly did possess some special skills.

"Don't mention it."

Jiang Chen waved the folded fan in his hands and spoke casually. The promised rewards from the Yan family was something he clearly would not reject. Of course, just saving Yan Meng and the Pure-Yang fruit wouldn't allow him to ask for a huge reward, but if he could heal the young lady, not only would he be accomplishing a good deed, he would also establish a good relationship with the Misty Rain Tower. And when that happened, the Misty Rain Tower would try their best to find whatever it was he was searching for.

The Misty Rain Tower was the biggest trade power in Red city. They ran many different kinds of trading businesses, including a pill shop. The pill shop was the Yan family's only property, therefore, whenever the Misty Rain Tower was mentioned, it would be the same as mentioning the Yan family. The Misty Rain Tower was the biggest representation of the Yan family.

Red city was huge and cannot be compared with Fragrant Sky city or Crowded Sky city. If one stood on a mountain a few miles away, they would discover that Red city was a few hundred square miles of land with beautifully built buildings. The whole city was filled with a magnificent atmosphere, and even when it was midnight, the city would still be illuminated with lights. The city noises could be heard even from the outside.

"Brother Jiang Chen, do you see the tallest building in the city? That is the Misty Rain Tower!"

Yan Meng pointed towards a tall building in the city. The tower was over 100 meters tall. Lights could be seen from every single level, and there was a large pavilion on the rooftop. It was an incredibly stylish building.

"No wonder Red city is the strongest amongst all 28 cities, just the atmosphere itself is superior all others."

Jiang Chen nodded his head in approval, speaking from his heart. As for Red city's size, he never thought much about it. Compared to those huge cities in the Divine Continent which covered at least a few thousand square miles each, Red city was just a tiny city.

Those ancient cities in the Divine Continent were covered by special barriers made by great warriors. They would gather energy from the surroundings and create precious lands for any warrior to cultivate. Red city was nowhere close to being at their level.

However, it would take a lot of time for Jiang Chen to return to the Divine Continent. With his currently level, if he wanted to go to the Divine continent, it would take him more than a few hundred years.

"Let's go enter the city."

After surviving the dangerous situation, Yan Men seemed quite happy. They left the carriage behind, sped up their pace, and entered Red city.

The Misty Rain Tower!

The Misty Rain Tower looked different from a close proximity. When standing near the front entrance and looking at the golden entrance, a feeling of wealth and fame could be felt.

Wang Ting and the rest were looking around. Although this was not the first time they had come here, they were still impressed by how grand the Misty Rain Tower was.

"Yan Xing, show Wang Ting and the rest the surroundings. Treat them nicely, and be polite to them."

Yan Meng told an old man beside him.

"Don't worry."

Yan Xing nodded his head. As one of the members from the Yan family, he didn't care too much about Wang Ting and the others, but now everything had changed. They had become friends who had gone through thick and thin together and went through a life and death situation. They fought together and almost died together. He now treated them like friends, Yan Meng didn't even need to ask him to do that.

"Brother Jiang Chen, let's go and meet the chief of the Yan family."

Yan Meng looked at Jiang Chen.

"Alright."

Jiang Chen nodded his head. This decisions fitted his wishes as he did not want to delay.

"Let's go."

While saying that, Yan Meng started walking towards the Misty Rain Tower.

Jiang Chen was startled and asked, "Are we not going to the Yan family directly?"

"There's something you need to know. The Misty Rain Tower and the Yan family are right next to each other, and behind the tower is the Yan family's space. Essentially, the Misty Rain Tower is the entrance to the main entrance of the Yan family, and only when an honorable guest is here will they be brought in from the main entrance. Normal guests would have to enter from the back door."

Yan Meng explained while smiling.

"Now I understand."

Jiang Chen realized that he was the honorable guest of the Yan family.

They entered the brightly lit Misty Rain Tower. Even during night time, the Misty Rain Tower would need to run its business. The first floor was a trading space with small shops built within. These shop were not run by the Yan family. They were spots rented out, and the Yan family would only collect rental payment from them.

Yan Meng told Jiang Chen about everything the Misty Rain Tower did, but when he discovered that Jiang Chen had lost his interest after looking around for a bit, he stopped explaining. Looking at how Jiang Chen behaved, Yan Meng had a feeling that this young man in front of him didn't really appreciate the Misty Rain Tower. The appreciation did not come from the heart, but it was not faked either.

That was a look he had seen a lot, and he couldn't understand why Jiang Chen was like this, making Yan Meng feel weird. How could a young man from Fragrant Sky city have seen someone as grand as this before?

There was a mile-long corridor leading to the back door. Yan Meng led Jiang Chen across the corridor and reached the main space of the Yan family.

The Yan family's main space had a completely different style. Classic and glamorous, water fountains and ponds were abundant. Birds sang in the air, and flowers emitted a sweet fragrance. The person who designed this place must truly know how to enjoy life.

"Uncle Yan, you're back?"

At the front door, two guards smiled politely towards Yan Meng. It was obvious that Yan Meng was someone with an solid status in the Yan family. He was already a late stage Qi Hai warrior, and there was a very high chance he could break through to the Mortal Core realm.

"Yes."

Yan Meng nodded his head casually, leading Jiang Chen into the inner space of the Yan family.

Within the grand meeting hall of the Yan family.

"Brother Jiang Chen, please have some tea here while I'll call upon the chief."

Yan Meng said with a smile.

"Alright."

Jiang Chen sat down neatly and waved his folded fan. It didn't look like he wanted to taste the tea.

Not long after that, Yan Meng came back together with 6 men. Jiang Chen scanned these men with his Divine Sense and found out that they were all warriors at the Mortal Core realm. The strength of the Yan family was truly strong. No wonder they were one of the strongest families in Red city.

The man who was leading the others looked like he was in his forties. He wore a white robe, and his face was sharp. His eyebrows were shaped like a sword, and his eyes sparkled like stars. He projected an image of natural dignity and power, making anyone who saw him pay their respects. This man was the chief of the Yan family, Yan Zhan Yun. As for the rest of the Mortal Core warriors, they were all core members of the family. All the Mortal Core warriors from the Yan family were here, which only demonstrated that they were taking the matters regarding the young lady seriously.

As one of the big families in Red city, the Yan family had a powerful network. They were a lot of geniuses from the family, and they also had lots of Qi Hai warriors. However, because it was now midnight, the Yan family was very quiet. Besides that, the Yan family's meeting room was not a place where anyone could freely enter.

When Yan Zhan Yun arrived, he immediately took a look at Jiang Chen. When he found out that Jiang Chen was just a handsome young man, he furrowed his brows.

"Little brother Jiang Chen, first of all I would like to thank you for saving Yan Meng and protecting the Pure-Yang fruit. We will definitely reward you handsomely… But, are you really able to heal my daughter?"

Yan Zhan Yun went straight to the point. He showed his politeness towards Jiang Chen even though he was unsure if Jiang Chen really could cure his daughter. Just by saving Yan Meng and killing the men from the Lee family alone, he would have to show some gratitude towards Jiang Chen.

Also, he can't really ignore a young man with such powerful strength.

"Of course."

Jiang Chen said casually.

"Being proud is good for a young man like you. You have saved Yan Meng, and we would treat you as the Yan family's friend. But little brother, please don't lie to us. The disease Yu'er is suffering from has made many of the grandmasters clueless."

An old man said. It was obvious he didn't believe that Jiang Chen could have the ability to cure the young lady's disease.

"Since none of you believe in me, then I shall leave now. There's no need to thank me for whatever I've done."

Jiang Chen said before he stood up and started walking towards the hall's exit.

Seeing that he was about to leave without even saying anything, everyone present was startled.

"Hold on little brother!"

Yan Zhan Yun immediately stopped Jiang Chen. The rest of the men furrowed their brows. If it was any other young man who dared to be so rude in front of them, they would have slapped him. But, this young man had helped their Yan family, and they had to admit that he looked different from the other youngsters.

"Can you please tell us how you are going to heal my daughter?"

Yan Zhan Yun asked.

"I need to examine the disease of the young lady with my own eyes, but you didn't even ask the young lady to be here, telling me that you don't believe in me. I shall take my leave."

Jiang Chen silently expressed his anger before continuing his walk towards the exit.

"Brother Jiang Chen please don't get mad!"

Yan Meng stopped Jiang Chen.

"Please don't get mad, Brother Jiang Chen! Yang Men, please go get Yu'er."

Yan Zhan Yun smiled apologetically. This was the first time he had behaved so obediently in front of a youngster at the Qi Hai realm. He couldn't really see through this young man, so perhaps he did have some special tricks up his sleeves. He was willing to take a risk and let this young man try.

Not long after that, Yan Meng came back again, and behind him was a young girl. When Jiang Chen saw this young girl, even for someone who had experienced and seen as much as he had, his eyes lit up upon seeing this young girl.

Beautiful, undeniably beautiful!

The young girl was wearing a long white skirt with a purple silk belt tied around her waist. She had a perfectly curved body. Her hair was silky smooth, falling down to her shoulder. She had a pair of bright eyes and pure white teeth. Her lips were perfect, and even without any makeup, her appearance didn't have a single flaw. But, what made her undeniably beautiful was not only her appearance. Her eyes were as crystal clear as the purest water; she was just like a clean white sheet of paper, absolutely flawless.

Flawless, without a single impurity!A natural beauty that surpassed all Chen had seen all kinds of beautiful girls, and when he was at his peak, even the most beautiful virgins would throw themselves onto Jiang , Jiang Chen focused only on didn' t want to be distracted by was why he didn' t even bother taking a look at those virgin saints.

But, he couldn' t even take his eyes off this 14 year old young lady in front of felt like he was falling in love for the first fact, Jiang Chen had pretty much seen and experienced everything this world had to offer, but when it came to love and relationships, he was nothing but a newbie.

This young lady was the young lady of the Yan family, Yan Chen Yu.

The Misty Rain Tower had another name before Yan Chen Yu was born, being renamed as the Misty Rain Tower only after she was this, one could easily tell that Yan Zhan Yun really loved his daughter.

[Misty Rain Tower=Yan Yu Lou]

Yan Chen Yu looked up and stared towards Jiang Chen with a vision was so pure, and her smile was so looked just like a fairy from the heavens.

But, Yan Chen Yu' s face was pale, and she looked her long-time sickness, her beauty was not affected in the slightest.

"Hey kid, what are you looking at?"

A Mortal Core warrior from Yan family shouted towards Jiang Chen.

Jiang Chen awakened and realized that his mind had temporarily gone wandering just now.

'What the hell, how come my mind went wandering?This has to be the biggest joke of the ' t tell me it happened because of love?'

Jiang Chen was speechless, someone like him had long forgotten the feeling of having one' s mind , he had just experienced that feeling again because of a young was a great shame for someone like him.

"Why are you shouting at me?If I don' t look at the young lady, how will I be able to know what her situation is?"

Jiang Chen gazed at that Mortal Core warrior and responded course, he was also trying to cover his shame.

"You…Good!You better heal Yu' you don' t, I will teach you a good lesson!"

The Mortal Core warrior was very his status, no one had ever dared talk to him like that, especially someone who was so young.

"Enough."

Yan Zhan Yun calmed everyone down and walked in front of Yan Chen Yu, "Yu' er, how are you feeling today?"

"Dad, I' m fine."

Yan Chen Yu voice was like the misty rain, very soothing.

"Yu' er, let me introduce you to Brother Jiang said he can cure your disease!"

The way Yan Zhan Yun looked at his daughter was a look filled with pain and sorrow.

"Dad, just let it be, my disease can' t be cured."

Yan Chen Yu shook her head.

Jiang Chen looked at Yan Chen Yu all the people present were at the Mortal Core level, he didn' t use his Divine Sense to scan Divine Sense was still weak, and Yan Zhan Yun who was a late stage Mortal Core warrior could easily discover if Jiang Chen used his Divine Sense.

But, Jiang Chen had an eagle like could see Yan Chen Yu' s energy, and he carefully and finally confirmed his thoughts.

"Young Missy Yan, let me ask you, every time the disease strikes you, do you feel an icy cold on every part of your body as if there are glaciers flowing in your body, freezing you inner organs?"

Jiang Chen asked.

Yan Chen Yu had lost all her hope, but her eyes suddenly lit looked at Jiang Chen with her beautiful eyes, and her sweet lips were slightly open.

"That' s correct, Sir name is Yan Chen Yu."

Yan Chen Yu bowed slightly towards Jiang Chen.

Yan Zhan Yun and the rest of the men had surprised expressions on their just a single look, this young man could tell what her symptoms and pain Chen was the first one who had been able to do this, and this only made them take this young man in front of them more seriously.

"Let me ask you time, when the disease strikes, your body will start shivering, and the blood would be will have difficulties breathing, as if you are can' t feel anything except for the strange, painful sensation of something snake-like moving inside of your body, and that pain is very intense."

Jiang Chen said again.

"That' s ' s exactly how I feel."

Yan Chen Yu was even more couldn' t even describe that feeling herself, and she had fainted every time because of the one thing she was sure about was that there really was something that felt like snakes moving inside of her felt like something foreign to the body had entered and started destroying it.

"The sickness struck when you turned 7, and it came back every single chilling cold in your body increased in intensity each time, and if I am right, the last time it struck, the chill would be like an cold ice blade slicing through your body from the inside, destroying everything."

Jiang Chen said again.

Everyone was excitedly way they looked at Jiang Chen had changed completely.

"What Brother Jiang Chen said is completely last time the disease struck Yu' er, the chilling cold had left her body, and we couldn' t even get close to was like a cold ice blade which destroyed absolutely everything in the room, almost destroying her house."

Yan Zhan Yun said with extreme excitement, as if he had finally seen hope.

The nearby Yan Meng' s eyes lit never expected Jiang Chen to be so Jiang Chen really could cure Yan Chen Yu' s disease, then he would certainly be rewarded for bringing him here.

"Sir Jiang, this disease of mine, can it be cured?"

Yan Chen Yu' s expression was one that had just seen the light for the first time.

"Can it be cured?"

Jiang Chen started laughing was born with Nine Yin Meridians and the Nine-Yin body inherited from ancient kind of body was so rare that it might not even appear once every ten thousand years, and these idiots wanted to get rid of it…Jiang Chen felt like scolding them.

"Can I read your pulse, young lady Yan?"

Jiang Chen asked.

"Yes, hurry and sit down Yu' Brother Jiang Chen read your pulse!"

Yan Zhan Yun said was his only hope, and he couldn' t afford to lose it.

"Alright."

Yan Chen Yu nodded her head before slowly walking over and sitting down on a handed her arm over to Jiang Chen.

Jiang Chen sat opposite of Yan Chen placed two finger on Yan Chen Yu' s arm was very cold, but the skin was silkily soft and Chen, however, wouldn' t allow his mind to wander a second time.

Jiang Chen' s mental energy immediately turned into a stream of energy that entered straight into Yan Chen Yu' s body from his immediately discovered that right now within her body, there were eight Yin single one of them was like a bridge within her body, but these eight Yin meridians were completely covered in thermal energy, making it so that ordinary people cannot discover them.

After examining every part of Yan Chen Yu' s body, Jiang Chen' s expression changed dramatically.

Bang!

Jiang Chen slapped onto the table, smashing the solid wooden table into many pieces.

"Absolutely disgraceful!You all are absolutely disgraceful!"

Jiang Chen said with a furious expression.

Being scolded by Jiang Chen, Yan Zhan Yun and the rest weren' t looked at the angry Jiang Chen anxiously, Yan Chen Yu one knew why he was so angry.

"Let me ask you all, why is it that you let her eat a Fiery Dragon fruit?"

Jiang Chen asked furiously.

"That' s right, the last time when the sickness struck, the symptoms were too could only use the Fiery Dragon fruit to suppress the coldness in her body."

Yan Zhan Yun raised Jiang Chen' s level in their hearts to a higher by reading her pulse, he was able to tell that Yan Chen Yu had consumed a Fiery Dragon fruit.

"Therefore, you guys are preparing to let her consume the Fiery Dragon fruit again so that it can help suppress the chilling cold in her body?"

Jiang Chen was furious, he felt like he was talking to a bunch of idiots and was just wasting his time and knowledge.

"That' s right."

Yan Zhan Yun answered , he planned on using the Fiery Dragon fruit to continue suppressing the chill in Yan Chen Yu' s body.

"Stupid, this is unforgivably stupid!I have to tell you all honestly, if Yan Chen Yu dies then it will be because of you!Not only did all of you cause her death, but you also delayed the birth of a peerless genius!I can' t heal her disease, you guys can go hire someone else.I' m leaving now."

Jiang Chen was really angry now.

"Brother Jiang Chen, Brother Jiang Chen!"

Yan Zhan Yun started panicking and hurried over to stop Jiang Chen from rest of the people felt that something was not , even when they were scolded by Jiang Chen, they didn' t feel angry with him.

"Brother Jiang Chen, what' s wrong with that?We used the Fiery Dragon fruits and the Pure-Yang frits to suppress the chilling cold in Yu' ' s wrong with that?This is a solution that many grandmasters have come up with!"

A middle tier Mortal Core old man asked, puzzled.

"It' s a bullshit solution!Let me tell you something, Yan Chen Yu was born with Nine Yin Meridians, which is a rare condition that is hardly seen once every ten thousand had the potential to be a peerless was perfectly healthy."

Jiang Chen said as he expressed his furious anger.

"What?Nine Yin Meridians?"

Everyone were surprised, they had never heard the name Nine Yin Meridians before.

"If this kind of rare body condition appears on a man, he is , if it appears on a woman, then it would be a rare woman are born with Yin daughter' s body would produce one meridian each year, and they would run across her whole , every time it constructs one meridian, her whole body will suffer severe so called disease is actually just the meridians being , her body has constructed eight Yin meridians, and when the ninth Yin meridian appears, a strong and powerful genius with great abilities would be , you have kept on using those Pure-Yang materials to suppress the construction of her Yin this was all you had done, I would still have had a way to save , you' ve let her consumed the purest Yang fruit–Fiery Dragon have completely destroyed all hope for the ninth Yin meridian to be even a deity cannot save her, she will never be able to live past you guys continue feeding her with Fiery Dragon fruits, then it will only speed up her death."

Jiang Chen explained felt like he had to let this group of idiots know just how serious their mistake was.

Bang!

What Jiang Chen had said had stunned Yan Zhan facial expression had turned pale, and his entire body was , his daughter was not sick, and if it wasn' t for him trying so hard to stop the construction of the Yin meridians, his daughter would have been a peerless genius of the century by of this was because of his own had destroyed his precious daughter with his own hand.

"You' re all a bunch of old fools, this really pisses me off.I shall leave now, there' s no need to send me off."

Jiang Chen said before he started walking towards the exit of the meeting hall.

"Brother Jiang Chen!"

"Please don' t go Brother Jiang Chen."

A few of the Mortal Core warriors followed Jiang Chen didn' t care about Jiang Chen scolding young man was the young lady' s hope of survival.

"Brother Jiang Chen, since you can recognize the Nine Yin Meridians, I am sure that there must be a way to save my daughter!I am begging you to save my daughter, as long as you can save her, no matter what you want, I will give it to you!"

Yan Zhan Yun came in front of Jiang Chen, pleadingly asking.

Jiang Chen internally smiled in his he had been waiting for was a promise from Yan Zhan Chen Yu' s condition couldn' t be solved by anyone other than him, the once greatest Saint in the him, helping her was easy.

Everyone was silent, looking at Jiang Chen with were all Mortal Core warriors, and just a single decision from them could shake Red now they had all laid their hopes onto a young man who was barely 15 years old.

They were not as arrogant and dignified as were just some old men from the Yan family who had watch how Yan Chen Yu grew was cute, clever and as pretty as an was the angel sent by the in the Yan family from the elders to the youngsters all considered her to be a precious princess, and if she died, everyone would be in deep sorrow.

When they actually found out that Yan Chen Yu actually had a Nine-Yin body, each and every one of them started feeling large amounts of Jiang Chen had told them was still resounding within their were Yan Chen Yu died, then it would be their fault.

Destroying their precious princess with their own hands, destroying a peerless genius that was only seen once every ten thousand years…If anything bad happened to Yan Chen Yu, no one would be able to forgive would live the rest of their lives in regret.

This kind of ending was not something they desired to see, and the young man in front of them was their only hope.

Yan Zhan Yun's expression was basically that of a was afraid that Jiang Chen would reject him, because no one else except for Jiang Chen could save Yan Chen Yue by now.

"Sigh!"

A soft sigh echoed in the Chen Yu stood up slowly from her seat and started walking with small steps across the hall until she reached Jiang Chen's destination.

"Mister Jiang, I now know the real root of my disease.I don't have much else to worry 'er and Mister Jiang has never met before, there's no reason for Mister Jiang to worry too much about my disease."

Yan Chen Yu said lightly with her face looking just like the face of someone who was about to die and was telling her last spoke with such a casual tone, but Jiang Chen could clearly see the loneliness in her eyes.

Maybe Yan Chen Yu really was not afraid of had been suffering from the chilling cold in her body all these years, and she was well prepared for the day where she would have to face her death.

But, not being afraid of death didn't mean she wanted to would want to die, especially those who were still what happened to Yan Chen Yu only brought her a feeling of helplessness.

Yan Chen Yu didn't blame her father, and she would never blame the elders understood that they were all just trying to help her, even though the end result was that they had stopped the construction of the ninth Yin meridian in her body.

"Mister Jiang, no matter what, Yu'er wants to thank you for all this."

Yan Chen Yu raised her head and looked at Jiang Chen with her beautiful eyes.

Crystal clear, a look into her eyes would make anyone feel their heart painfully was a look of despair, struggle, and unwillingness.

The look she gave him was like a needle-prick in Jiang Chen's heart, making his heart beat much faster.

'I have to save her!I must save her!'

Right at this moment, Jiang Chen made a firm decision.A decision so firm he had never done anything similar.

"I will not let you die."

Jiang Chen said word had become like a warm stream that flowed right into Yan Yu Chen's heart, causing her weak body to tremble.

"Brother Jiang Chen, you really have the way to save Yu'er?That's great, that's really great!"

Yan Zhan Yun was so happy that tears almost started flowing down from his eyes.

"Hmph!If you guys continued to feed her the Pure-Yang fruit, even if I had unlimited knowledge, I still wouldn't be able to save her anymore!"

Jiang Chen groaned at them and walked back into the meeting hall.

Hearing what Jiang Chen said, every one of them including Yan Zhan Yun broke out into a cold sweat and felt lucky that Jiang Chen was him, they wouldn't have known the real reason behind Yan Chen Yu's body, and they would definitely have had her consume the Pure-Yang fruit immediately.

Yan Zhan Yun patted Yan Meng's shoulder and said, "Yan Meng, you've done something great this time, something really great!"

Yan Meng suddenly felt like he had been struck by was so sudden that he almost couldn't accept was all because of Jiang would have ever thought that just by simply hiring a young man from the Mercenary Square, he would be able to obtain a gem?

Right now Yan Meng felt endless gratitude towards Jiang it wasn't for Jiang Chen, then not only would Yan Chen Yu be destined to die, he would also be dead in the mountain range by now.

"Mister Jiang, do you really have a way to save me?"

Yan Chen Yu looked at Jiang Chen with her beautiful big eyes, now filled with desire.

"Of course!Not only am I going to heal you…I will also help you successfully construct the last meridian so that you can become a peerless genius!The Nine-Yin body is incredibly rare, and it would only be a pity if we let it go to waste.

Jiang Chen teased.

"Brother Jiang Chen, how are you going to save Yu'er?"

Yan Zhan Yun asked impatiently.

"There's only one way to heal young lady Yan completely, and that is to get rid of all the Fiery Dragon fruit remains in her body.I will also need to cleanse all the Pure-Yang materials in her body which you have been feeding her for all these we will let the ninth meridian develop on its own."

Jiang Chen continued, "But, those Pure-Yang materials are deeply rooted in young lady Yan's body, and it will extremely difficult for me to get rid of them completely, especially for the Fiery Dragon fruit lady Yan's body is incredibly weak right now, so if I try to clean it by force, the Yin and Yang will collide, and I am afraid her body would explode immediately."

What Jiang Chen said only made Yan Zhan Yun feel even more couldn't stop worrying and asked again, "Brother Jiang Chen, I believe you have a way to deal with this?"

"Yes I do have a way, but I'll need something first."

Jiang Chen said.

"Whatever Brother Jiang Chen needs, just let us long as it isn't some extremely rare precious item, the Misty Rain Tower will be able to get them for you!"

Yan Zhan Yun said hurriedly.

"I don't want to hide this from you all, but my soul is order to save young lady Yan, I will need to heal my soul not, I will not be able to help her."

Jiang Chen said honestly.

"Yan Meng, go to the Misty Rain Tower immediately, find every single pill and potion that can heal a person's soul, then bring them over here!"

Yan Zhan Yun turned around and told Yan Jiang Chen asked for something for himself before he could start healing Yan Chen Yu, everyone here including Yan Zhan Yun didn't have a single complaint about weren't scared Jiang Chen would run away after getting the items.

Their instincts told them that Jiang Chen was not someone like , Jiang Chen was the only one who could tell them Yan Chen Yu's real of the other grandmasters were able to do , Yan Chen Yu's life was in Jiang Chen's hands, which was why no matter what request he made, they would do their absolute best to try and fulfill it.

"Alright, I'll go right now."

Yan Meng was about to turn around and leave, but a Mortal Core warrior stopped him.

"Hold on."

The man who spoke was an old man wearing luxurious was the senior elder of the Misty Rain Tower, Yan Hong was a mid-stage Mortal Core warrior, and in the Yan family, his position was only second to Yan Zhan Yun.

The Misty Rain Tower was controlled and managed by him.

"Chief, do you remember that in 3 days there will be a grand auction in the Misty Rain Tower?"

Yan Hong Tai asked.

"Yes I know."

Yan Zhan Yun replied.

"The item in the grand finale of the auction is a low-grade Earth rank Soul Refining pill came from the inner sections of the Qi province, and it was concocted by a grand is also a 100%effectiveness pill!"

Yan Tai Hong Chen's eyes lit up upon hearing this.

"A low-grade Earth rank Soul Refining Pill, I'm so lucky!"

Jiang Chen felt extreme joy in his damage to his soul was serious, and if he used an ordinary pill or rare items it would be hard to heal Soul Refining Pill, however, was a pill that was specifically used to heal the was a pill made from 49 herbs which could all nourish the Jiang Chen could get this pill and consume it, it would not only fully heal his soul, but it would also strengthen the soul was strengthened, it would also help his cultivation.

The alchemist who could concoct a 100%effectiveness pill must at least be an late stage Earth rank alchemist.

The Misty Rain Tower being able to obtain a precious pill like this really surprised Jiang Chen.

"Uncle Tai, please bring the Soul Refining Pill to Brother Jiang Chen."

Yan Zhan Yun said without any hesitation.

"But…"

Yan Tai Hong hesitated and the rest of the people furrowed their brows.A pill that could heal the soul and strengthen it was worth a lot of money, and this 100%effectiveness Soul Refining Pill was also an Earth rank value was it was sold at an auction, then the price would at least be 100, 000 gold coins.

If it wasn't a precious pill, then the Misty Rain Tower would definitely not sell this item for their grand finale.

"If I can get this Soul Refining Pill, then I will be able to heal young lady Yan in at most 3 days."

Jiang Chen said indifferently.

"Uncle Tai, just the Soul Refining Pill here, the life of Yu'er is priceless!"

Yan Zhan Yun said.

"Chief, the price of this Soul Refining Pill is really high, are you not afraid that this kid will be unable to heal the young lady even after obtaining the pill?"

Yan Tai Hong whispered to Yan Zhan Yun through his Divine Sense.

"I don't think Jiang Chen is someone like , only he is able to save Yu' no more, just go and get it!"

Yan Zhan Yun said.

"There's no need to go and get Soul Refining Pill is with me right now."

Yan Tai Hong reached into his pocket and withdrew a white jade box.A thumb sized pill could be seen clearly through the translucent cover of this white jade box.

Although it was still in the box, Jiang Chen could still feel the strong energy from the soul couldn't stop throbbing.

Yan Tai Hong looked at the jade box, and although he was reluctant, he still handed it over to Jiang Chen.

"Prepare a room for me, no one is allowed to disturb the damage to my soul is recovered, I will immediately help young lady , prepare a portion of herbs for a Cleansing Pill, I will need that to help young lady Yan."

Jiang Chen said.

"Brother Jiang Chen, we have a Clean Pill in the Misty Rain Tower, we can go get it immediately!"

Yan Zhan Yun said.

"Is it a 100%effectiveness Cleansing pill?"

Jiang Chen looked at Yan Zhan Yun.

"No it isn't, our Misty Rain Tower alchemists can only concoct Restoration Pills with 100%effectiveness, but they cannot concoct Cleansing Pills with 100%effectiveness."

Yan Zhan Yun answered.

"Then just prepare the herbs cleansing pill is for young lady Yan to consume, and she cannot afford to have any more impurities within her body."

Jiang Chen said.

"Don't tell me Brother Jiang Chen is also an alchemist?Are you able to concoct a Cleansing Pill with 100%effectiveness?"

Yan Tai Hong asked.

Jiang Chen didn't reply to , soul energy was released from his flipped his palm, and a fiery red flame appeared on top, dancing non-stop.


	12. Mid Qi hai Realm & maiden's heart

Everyone was staring at the dancing flames on top of Jiang Chen's palm, stupefied by it and the soul power that was encompassing his was no need to say anything else.

"Alchemist!Brother Jiang Chen is also an alchemist!"

"He is able to control a beast's fire at such young is horrifying!"

Everyone present was doubts were gone by now.A 15 year old youngster was at the early Qi Hai realm and could kill a warrior at the late stage Qi Hai realm only that, he could also instantly recognize the Nine Yin Meridians, and he was also an alchemist who could control a rare was a genius that could not be found anywhere, establishing a relationship between the Misty Rain Tower and Jiang Chen was only the right thing to do.

In addition, from what Jiang Chen had said, they knew that he was able to concoct Cleansing Pills with 100%effectiveness, shocking them even everything that had just happened, they understood that this young man was not someone who would lie.

Swooosh!

Jiang Chen retracted his tsunami-like soul power back into his body, the flames following as face was pale, with his current condition it wasn't really suitable for him to use soul power anymore.

"As you could all see, my soul is wounded, and I can hardly use my soul I use the Soul Refining Pill and restore my soul, I'll start the healing process for young lady Yan immediately."

Jiang Chen said.

"Thank you brother Jiang Chen."

Yan Zhan Yun visibly expressed his gratitude and turned and spoke to Yan Meng, "Yan Meng, prepare a comfortable guest room for Brother Jiang Chen, and do not let anyone disturb anyone gets within 100 footsteps of the room, have both his legs be broken."

"Yes sir!"

Yan Meng answered was currently extremely had become the number one hero for the Yan Chen really was his lucky star.

Led by Yan Meng, Jiang Chen left the meeting at Jiang Chen's back, Yan Chen Yu's eyes had a special warmth in them.

"Yan Meng told me he was from Fragrant Sky city and had joined their caravan in the Mercenary Square in Crowded Sky city."

Yan Hong Tai said.

"Fragrant Sky city is such a small city…How did it manage to produce such a special young man?Send someone to check on his background immediately, a genius like him must be very famous there."

Yan Zhan Yun said with a smile.

"This young man is really is just 15-16 years old, and any normal young man at his age would be scared and polite in front of , however, looked relaxed and at this alone points out how much different he is from the also made me feel that he was incomprehensible."

Yan Tai Hong said.

"If he really manages to save Yu'er, then he will be the Yan family's hero!"

Yan Zhan Yun looked at Yan Chen Yu who was standing was the most important person in his had put Yan Chen Yu at the same place in his heart as Jiang Zhen Hai had placed Jiang Chen in his;these two were the people they could not afford to lose.

The room that Yan Meng had prepared for Jiang Chen was the best guest room in the Yan family, a very quiet and classy the setup alone, one could easily tell how important Jiang Chen was to them.

"Brother Jiang Chen, are you satisfied with the provided residence?If you're not satisfied I can change it for you!"

Yan Meng said with a smile.

"No need to change, this place is good."

Jiang Chen replied with smile as well.

"I never expected Brother Jiang Chen to actually be able to find the real cause behind the young lady's you're also a genius alchemist…Sorry for not being able to find out about this earlier."

Yan Meng said with a was very polite to Jiang Chen because once Jiang Chen cured Yan Chen Yu, his position in the Yan family would skyrocket.

"There's no need to be so polite, uncle Yan."

Jiang Chen replied with a smile.

"Brother Jiang Chen, just now, the chief had told me that I should give this Pure-Yang fruit to you as well!"

Yan Meng said as he took out a red fist sized fruit that was filled with Pure-Yang little fruit contained unmeasurable amounts of energy.

Jiang Chen's eyes lit Pure-Yang fruit was a rare item that was incredibly difficult to the fruit in front of him was still young, it was just nice enough for him to price of the Pure-Yang fruit wasn't as high as the Soul Refining Pill, but it was still a very rare Chen never expected Yan Zhan Yun to just give it to him like this.

"Since that is the case, I'll accept it."

Jiang Chen didn't reject the offer and took the Pure-Yang fruit for knew that Yan Zhan Yun wanted to buy his heart so that he could save Yan Chen Yu with maximum the wealthy Misty Rain Tower, a Pure-Yang fruit was even gave Jiang Chen a Soul Refining Pill, so a Pure-Yang fruit that was worth significantly less was nothing for them to worry about.

However, this Pure-Yang fruit was very important for Jiang the combination of the Soul Refining Pill and the Pure-Yang fruit, Jiang Chen would be able to break through to the mid stage of the Qi Hai realm without any issues.

"Brother Jiang Chen, just concentrate on you need anything, just look for me at any time!"

Yan Meng said before he turned around and left.

Jiang Chen shut the door leading to the courtyard and walked into a room, shutting the door of that room as never bothered taking a look at the room's , he took out the jade box straight away.

He opened the jade box impatiently.A milky white colored pill appeared in front of him, the healing fragrance permeating the surrounding pill looked transparent, and it didn't have any impurities.

"This is indeed a pill with 100%effectiveness."

Jiang Chen praised the pill before sitting down with his legs threw the Soul Refining Pill into his mouth and swallowed it.

Bang!

The energy of the Soul Refining Pill started spreading in Jiang Chen's pure medication turned into many streams and entered Jiang Chen's soul.

Shhhhh!

The moment the pleasant feeling entered Jiang Chen's body, he couldn't stop shivering.

Jiang Chen's wounded soul was like a dried up pond, and the medication energy coming from the Soul Refining Pill was like a reservoir of crystal clear dried up pond finally encountered some was the best thing that could had happened to Jiang Chen.

Buzz….

A buzzing sound could be heard from Jiang Chen's the control of the Dragon Transformation skill, the energy was being dissolved and absorbed bit by severely wounded soul was recovering with great speed.

The Soul Refining Pill brought to Jiang Chen was not only good for healing his was an Earth rank pill that special energies as special energies flew into Jiang Chen's Dantian and his Qi Sea under the control of the Dragon Transformation skill, making the third Dragon Mark in his Dantian more vivid.

Jiang Chen shut of all his sense and concentrated fully on the recovery of his process of healing a soul as simple, even with the help of the Soul Refining Pill, one wouldn't be able to complete it in a short period of time.

It had been a day since Jiang Chen sat down and started focusing on healing his next day had arrived, and not long after came were still no signs of Jiang Chen waking up.

Within the Yan family's meeting hall, the Mortal Core warriors who held high positions had gathered.

"Chief, our man has sent news from Fragrant Sky Jiang Chen is not an ordinary person."

Yan Hong Tai said.

"Tell me about it."

Yan Zhan Yun said.

"Jiang Chen, the young master of Fragrant Sky city's Mayor was the number one good for nothing useless rich kid in the city, an extremely useless , not long ago he had a complete transformation, as if he had changed into a completely different person.A few days ago, Jiang Chen led a few men from the Jiang family and destroyed the other top family who was their rival in Fragrant Sky city Chen killed their family chief Mu Rong Zhan who was a late stage Qi Hai warrior himself."

Yan Tai Hong information the Misty Rain Tower wanted, it would have to be very , what happened in Fragrant Sky city was not a secret.

"The number one good for nothing rich kid, do you guys really think he is someone like that?He destroyed a rival family overnight;that requires some incredibly praiseworthy abilities."

Even Yan Zhan Yun couldn't help but praise Jiang Chen.

"His image of being a good for nothing rich kid must be a camouflage.I'm guessing he must be getting taught by some great he wasn't, it would be impossible for him to recognize the Nine Yin Meridians."

A man said.

"There's long before this, Lee Chang Hong, the son of Lee Shan Yue, was helping the Mu Rong family in Fragrant Sky city fight the Jiang family, but he was killed by Jiang Chen on a fighting Shan Yue rushed over to Fragrant Sky city in rage to seek revenge, but…"

Yan Hong Tai furrowed his brows.

"How dare he kill Lee Chang Hong?He sure has guts, but his actions have completely offended the Lee yea, was there anything else you wanted to say?"

Yan Zhan Yun looked at Yan Hong Tai.

"Lee Shan Yue returned empty reason for this is because there's a Heavenly Core warrior in the Jiang family."

Immediately after Yan Hong Tai spoke, everyone was shocked.

"What?A Heavenly Core warrior?"

Yan Zhan Yun was shocked as he was a late stage Mortal Core warrior, reaching the Heavenly Core realm was incredibly was not even a single Heavenly Core warrior in Red city, so who would have thought that there was a hidden Heavenly Core warrior in the Jiang family?This was just too unbelievable, but it did explain why Lee Shan Yue returned with empty hands.

"I guess Jiang Chen's transformation must have something to do with that Heavenly Core warrior."

Yan Hong Tai guessed.

"Listen up, stop investigating anything related to the Jiang for Jiang Chen, an enemy of the Lee family is our that, is able to cure Yu' is our savior!"

Yan Zhan Yun said with a serious expression.

"Understood!"

Everyone nodded their heads.A Heavenly Core warrior was very they needed to do now was try their best to secure a good relationship with Jiang Chen.

At the same time, Jiang Chen who had shut all his senses finally opened his eyes.

Bang!

Soul power was unleashed from his body like endless waves, causing a strong invisible whirlpool in the Chen had completely absorbed the Soul Refining Pill, and not only was his soul fully healed, it was also more powerful than before!

"My soul power has reached the mid stage of the Mortal Core realm, three times more powerful than it was this, the third Dragon Mark has been completely formed."

Jiang Chen was very greater his soul power was, the easier it would be for him to concoct course, normal people wouldn't use their soul power to fight their enemies, because once the soul was wounded, it would be very difficult to heal , Jiang Chen's soul power could be used to scare people during a critical he hadn't used his soul power to scare off Lee Shan Yue, then the Jiang family would have been destroyed by now.

"My soul has recovered perfectly, and my abilities have been strengthened as is the right time to consume the Pure-Yang fruit and break through to the mid Qi Hai realm.

The metal needed to be struck while it was Chen took out the Pure-Yang fruit and swallowed it immediately.

When dawn arrived, Jiang Chen had almost completely absorbed all the energy in the Pure-Yang fruit, and some of the energy that he hadn't absorbed had been stored inside his this point in time, the fourth Dragon Mark had been completely formed, and the fifth Dragon Mark could vaguely be seen.

Jiang Chen took out a few mortal rank restoration pills and swallowed them.A bang audibly reverberated from his body, almost as if there was a dragon swimming using the Pure-Yang fruit, Jiang Chen was now a Mid Qi Hai warrior

.The Qi Sea was solid, blood red Dragon Marks were wiggling simultaneously with a blinking fifth Dragon Mark.

With a slight movement of the Dragon Mark, strong qi and blood were unleashed from Jiang Chen's huge amounts of energy would make anyone observing this drop their jaws.

It was incredible that a man's qi and blood could be so was so strong that it could even be compared to some ancient beasts.

"The Dragon Transformation skill is really powerful!For every Dragon Mark formed, my qi and blood will be doubled, and my body will become sturdier and , in order to transform into a dragon that can fly in the skies, I still have a long way to I am able to get some blood from a real dragon and feed it to the Dragon Marks, then the Dragon Transformation skill with reach a perfect state…Too bad real dragons only exist in ancient are no real dragons in the Saint Origin Continent."

Jiang Chen thought to himself.A real dragon was a species born from the sat on top of all other beasts, and it was an existence that no beast could compare , a real dragon could no longer be found in the Saint Origin Chen's wish of acquiring some authentic dragon blood to use it to cultivate with the Dragon Transformation skill was only a dream.

Jiang Chen stood up from where he benefits of this trip to Red city was decision of joining the Misty Rain Tower caravan had proven to be a good he didn't, then it would take him a lot more time to get the Soul Refining Pill.

Right now, not only was his soul completely recovered, but he has also reached the mid Qi Hai his current level, he could even fight some early Mortal Core for the other Qi Hai warriors, he could instantly kill them without giving them any chance to resist.

Jiang Chen walked out from the courtyard and saw two old men standing far away from had been placed there by the Yan family to wait for Jiang Chen to finish his Chen knew these two men as they had been with him near the caravan as were standing exactly 100 footsteps away from the courtyard.

Jiang Chen smiled and praised Yan Zhan Yun in his heart for his hospitality.

He started walking towards the men saw Jiang Chen, they instantly expressed the joy on their faces.

"Brother Jiang Chen, you've finished your cultivation?"

Yan Xing came forward hurriedly and bowed politely to Jiang Chen as a sign of days ago, they had come to know that Jiang Chen was going to cure Yan Chen was why they were so polite to him.

There was only a few people in the Yan family who knew about Jiang Chen's real all, Jiang Chen hadn't cured Yan Chen Yu of the relationship between Jiang Chen and the Lee family, the Yan family didn't want to let too many people know about Jiang Chen.

"Yes, how's the condition of your young lady?"

Jiang Chen asked.

"Her condition is worsening every single condition today is worse than yesterday."

Yan Xing said.

"Alright, inform your chief and ask him to bring the young lady , tell him to bring the herbs for the cleansing pill."

After saying that, Jiang Chen turned around and walked back into the courtyard.

Hearing this, Yan Xing immediately felt a strike of joy and left with haste.

Not long after that, Yan Zhan Yun, Yan Hong Tai, and the rest of the Mortal Core warriors came with haste, Yan Chen Yu following behind them too.

Yan Chen Yu looked more haggard than the day chilling cold and the Yang energy in her body were colliding and consuming her life force every single she wasn't healed in time, then there was no possibility of her to living past the age of 15.

Yan Zhen Yun and the rest came straight into the room and saw Jiang Chen casually sitting on a chair.

"Brother Jiang Chen, have you recovered?"

Yan Zhan Yun asked.

" you brought the herbs for the Cleansing Pill?"

Looking at Yan Chen Yu's haggard look, Jiang Chen felt some pain in his heart.

"Yes, I have brought them here."

Yan Zhan Yun waved his hand and took out dozens of herbs from his bag, placing them all on the table in front of him.

"Good, these are all good quality herbs.I'll start concocting the pill all either leave this room, or you stand in the corner without making a single noise."

Jiang Chen stood up slowly.A Yuan energy started flowing out of his body, and under the control of the Yuan energy, the herbs started floating into the air.

He flipped his palm, and a fiery flame appeared in the thick Jiang Chen's control, the flame was dancing like dragons made from fire.

"What precise control of fire!"

An old man was shocked by Jiang Chen's was the best alchemist in the Yan family, and although he was a Mortal Core warrior at the mid stage, he was still unable to control any kinds of still needed to use a furnace when concocting pills.

Buzz….

Jiang Chen unleashed some Soul Energy and merged it with the of herbs were thrown into the flames all together by Jiang Chen.

"What?"

The alchemist almost shouted process of getting rid of impurities was the most important step when concocting pills, especially when concocting a pill like the Cleansing was very difficult to get rid of all the he was the one concocting pills, he would have removed the impurities in the herbs Jiang Chen did was throw all the herbs in method of purification was almost impossible to use as it would require almost perfect control over one's soul.

Yan Zhan Yun and the rest were shocked as they were not alchemists, they had seen alchemists concocting pills before, and they had never seen anyone do it like Jiang Chen.

Everyone was staring at each other with unbelievable looks in their was hard to imagine a 15-16 year old young man having such incredible skill with concocting pills.

This was a man with extraordinary talent!

Papapa…

The herbs were burning hot under the flames and were making crackling impurities in the herbs disappeared with great Chen kept staring indifferently at the had a casual yet serious look on his face.

Yan Chen Yu who was standing in the corner stared at Jiang Chen with her beautiful eyes while he was concocting the pill, lost in contemplation.

Conscientious men were the most movement Jiang Chen made was accompanied by a dominating feel that only men Chen Yu was suffering from the chilling cold and had to stay indoors every never had the chance to exit the Yan family's compound, and she had never met any man outside of the Yan Chen was the first one she had met, and he was here to save her.

Ha!

Twenty minutes later, Jiang Chen lightly shouted out as he retracted his Soul Energy and flames.A milky white pill could be seen spinning in front of him.

"Heavens!It really is a 100%effectiveness Cleansing Pill!It only took him twenty minutes to concoct a 100%effectiveness Cleansing Pill!He has my admiration from now on!"

The Yan family's alchemist went from being surprised to being seeing how Jiang Chen concocted the pill with his own eyes, he had a feeling that he had wasted all his years.

An incomparable genius!

This was what everyone was thinking about at this young man in front of them would have a bright about all his other abilities, just his abilities as an alchemist was enough to live a king's life.

The reason why Jiang Chen showed them how he concocted pills was to show them his all, the hidden'Heavenly Core'warrior in the Jiang family doesn't he could get the Yan family to help him, then the Lee family would not be a threat anymore.

"Next, I'll start the process of healing the young has to leave the room, and during the process, no matter what happens, no one is allowed to enter the room."

Jiang Chen said coldly.

His eyes stared at everyone in the of them had a strange feeling that with just one look from Jiang Chen, they had to obey his orders, and this was really strange.

Yan Zhan Yun turned around and looked at Yan Chen Yu, "Yu'er, do whatever Brother Jiang Chen tells you to do."

"Don't worry dad, Yu'er will be fine."

Yan Chen Yu said with a smile.

"Brother Jiang Chen, please take good care of Yu'er."

Yan Zhan Yun held his fist as he spoke to Jiang , he gathered all of the men and left the room, shutting the door as they left.

"Chief, don't Jiang Chen is a mysterious man, and he is not someone who is careless.I am sure he can cure Yu'er."

Yan Hong Tai said as he patted Yan Zhan Yun's Zhan Yun nodded his head and took a deep he told others that he wasn't worried, that would be a lie.

A few of the Mortal Core warriors were guarding the courtyard, not daring to leave this place.

Within the room, Jiang Chen was standing opposite of Yan Chen Yu.

"Young lady Yan, please eat this Cleansing Pill first."

Jiang Chen then handed the Cleansing Pill over to Yan Chen Yu.

"Mister Jiang can call me Little Yu."

Yan Chen Yu took the Cleansing Pill, but her hand trembled as she accidentally touched Jiang Chen's fingers.

"There's no need to worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

A curve appeared on Jiang Chen's mouth as he smiled brightly..

"En!I trust you!"

Yan Chen Yu nodded was just the second time she had met Jiang Chen, and she didn't know why this young man who stood in front of her gave her such a strong sense of security.

Yan Chen Yu consumed the Cleansing , she raised her head and looked at Jiang Chen.

"Sit down and cross your on your condition with the best of your abilities, don't think about anything else."

Jiang Chen said seriously.

"En!"

Yan Chen Yu followed Jiang Chen's directions and sat down on the floor.

Jiang Chen squatted down and sat opposite of Yan Chen their eyes met, and a blush graced Yan Chen Yu's pretty face.

"Little Yu, I'll use a special method to help you remove the Yang energy from your process will be a little painful, so you need to bear with it."

Jiang Chen said.

"En, Little Yu can endure!"

Yan Chen Yu nodded her had been suffering from the chilling cold for eight years.

"Cough…hmm, Little Yu, the Cleansing Pill cannot get rid of the Yang energy in your only helps force the Yang energy hidden deep within your body out of order to get rid of them completely, I will need to guide them from your Spirit Gate…I don't mean to offend you, so Yu'er, please don't judge me wrongly."

Jiang Chen said.

Hearing Jiang Chen mention the Spirit Gate, Yan Chen Yu immediately felt Spirit Gate was one of the most vital points for humans, and it was very was located right at the belly button.

The Dragon Transformation skill was able to absorb all kinds of Jiang Chen intended was to use the Dragon Transformation skill to guide the Yang energies in Yan Chen Yu's body into his own from the Spirit Gate.

"En!"

Yan Chen Yu lowered her head until her face almost touched her breasts.'Why does this man have to touch my belly button?This is so 's not a place anyone can simply touch!I've grown so big, and my hand hasn't even been touched by a single 're here, and now you want to touch my Spirit Gate?This…this is so embarrassing!'

Jiang Chen obviously didn't know what Yan Chen Yu was thinking pointed his finger and suddenly touched Yan Chen Yu's Spirit was a very soft and tender feeling on his fingertip, and he couldn't help but become a little amorous.

Ahh!

Yan Chen Yu shouted Chen's fast movement caused Yan Chen Yu's body to tremble, her face completely looked at Jiang Chen with a hidden, bitter expression.'Why did this man act like this?He didn't even tell me he was going to touch me, I wasn't prepared at all!'

"Hold your breath and focus, free your body and mind completely!"

Jiang Chen shouted Chen Yu's situation was very couldn't afford to make any mistakes while healing.

Yan Chen Yu didn't dare to disobey, so she immediately closed her eyes.

Yuan energy and Jiang Chen's Divine Sense flowed into Yan Chen Yu's body from her Spirit Gate.

Yan Zhan Yun was walking back and forth within the had an anxious and worried expression on his face, and he kept looking towards the door leading to the room where Yan Chan Yu was single second was filled with suffering for him.

"Chief, don't worry.I'm sure Yu'er will recover and become the number one genius in the Yan family!"

Yan Hong Tai said in an attempt to try and comfort him.

"It all depends on Brother Jiang Chen.I just hope that Yu'er can overcome this challenge, if not…"

Yan Zhan Yun didn't finish his words, but the bitter expression on his face clearly expressed that he was blaming something wrong happened to Yan Chen Yu, he wouldn't be to forgive himself for the rest of his anything happened to Yan Chen Yu now, then it could be considered his fault.

At the same time, within Red city's Lee family!

Lee Shan Yue sat with a gloomy face in the meeting scary scar on his face was were 5-6 men sitting on the left and right sides of the hall, and they were all Mortal Core warriors.

An old man who was at the late Qi Hai realm walked into the hall with a panicked look on his face.

"Have you obtained the information?Who the hell killed Lee Long and the rest?"

Lee Shan Yue asked.A few days ago in the mountain range, all the men from the Lee family were killed on the spot, and most of them had died from just a single sword Lee family obviously didn't believe that Yan Meng had such skills, and that was why they kept digging for the truth.

"Yes, we've already figured it 's a very high possibility that the one who killed our men is a youngster!"

The old man said.

"A youngster?"

Everyone was startled.

"Yan Meng hired some mercenaries in the Mercenary Square, and I've checked the background of all the skills are average, but I couldn't find anything about the youngster wearing the white robes who was the last person to join Yan Meng's to those who were at the Mercenary Square, this was the first time that the youngster had appeared in the Mercenary Square, and he didn't even know what the purpose of the Mercenary Square on, he joined the caravan and followed them to Red only this, someone saw Yan Meng and his men entering the Misty Rain Tower, and Yan Meng's attitude towards this youngster was 's why I am guessing that this youngster is the one who killed our men."

The old man said resolutely.

"A youngster with such skills became a mercenary?Have you found out where this youngster came from?"

A man asked with a frown on his face.

"Not yet, but that youngster hasn't been seen since he entered the Yan family territory."

The old man replied.

"A youngster with the ability to kill a late stage Qi Hai warrior, there's only a few of those in the 28 guys should remember Jiang Chen from Fragrant Sky city?The little bastard who killed Hong'er!Someone told me that Mu Rong Hao was killed by this youngster as well, and since he was able to kill Mu Rong Hao, killing someone like Lee Long shouldn't be an issue.I guess this youngster is probably Jiang Chen!"

Lee Shan Yue's insidious eyes shined with intelligence.

"What Chief said is right!The youngster is most likely to be Jiang how Lee Long and the rest were wounded, the man must hate the Lee family greatly!If it was a normal mercenary, then he wouldn't dare kill without any mercy."

Another man said.

"Hmph!I will avenge Hong'er no matter what!There's a hidden Heavenly Core warrior in the Jiang family, so there's no way for us to do anything…But, this little bastard came to our city all by himself!He is just looking for death!"

Lee Shan Yue let out a cold hmph and continued, "But, I need to confirm this little bastard's someone and catch those mercenaries who were following the Misty Rain Tower's caravan immediately."

"Yes sir."

The old man bowed, turned around, and left.

Later in the evening!

It has been a day since Jiang Chen begun healing Yan Chen were no sounds coming from this roof, and yet, Yan Zhan Yun was waiting impatiently in the kept rubbing both of his hands.

Inside the room, Jiang Chen was sitting opposite of Yan Chen finger was touching Yan Chen Yu's Spirit Gate.

Yan Chen Yu's weak body was trembling beautiful face was covered in sweat, and her clothes were wet and tightly attached to her made her curvy body even more seductive, and if it was any other man, they wouldn't have been able to withstand this kind of , Jiang Chen was once the greatest Saint in the world, there was nothing that can move his heart.

But the pain that Yan Chen Yu was feeling only made Jiang Chen pity was a very painful Chen Yu's teeth were trembling, but she never made a single men couldn't compete with this level of endurance.

Buzz….

Streams of Yang energy flowed out of the Spirit Gate and was absorbed into Jiang Chen's own a whole day, the Cleansing Pill was still producing great results;it had forced all the hidden Yang energy in Yan Chen Yu's body out, helping her get rid of the impurities in her eight Yin meridians could now clearly be sensed.

By absorbing the Yang energy from Yan Chen Yu's body into his own body, Jiang Chen could enjoy great benefits as Chen Yu's situation right now was just like his situation for all these had consumed an abundance of Yang energy all these years, and it had been kept inside of her all of this energy had been absorbed by Jiang Chen, and with the help of the Dragon Transformation skill, he had turned that energy into his fifth Dragon Mark could be clearly seen now;it was completely formed.

"Little Yu, the eight Yin meridians in your body have now been revealed, and later they will unleash an intensely chilling the collision of these eight Yin meridians, you will be able to construct the ninth Yin is why I need to absorb all the Yang energy in your body not, when the chilling cold and the Yang energy collide, , the results will be we've reached the last step, and it will be very will need to endure it!"

Jiang Chen's eyes lit up as he reminded Yan Chen Yu.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, I'm not scared…Can I call you Big Bro Jiang Chen?"

Yan Chen Yu asked softly in her dazed state.

This was how a young girl would normally Chen was the first man she met, and also the first man she had physical contact this, Jiang Chen was saving her life was only natural that Jiang Chen had entered her heart.

"En."

Jiang Chen nodded his her call him Big Bro Jiang Chen made his heart his past life, although he was the greatest Saint, he was a cultivation addict who only focused on love life was a blank page, and in this life, he wanted to become a normal human with normal emotions and experiences.

Buzz…

Waves of chilling air surrounded them as the buzzing sound Chen was about to enter the last was going to use the Dragon Transformation skill to absorb all the Yang energy in Yan Chen Yu's body in one go.

Ahhh…

Yan Chen Yu's body trembled even more sudden eruption had a great impact on her Spirit couldn't bear with it anymore, and even with her tough endurance, she started screaming.

"Yu'er!"

Yan Zhan Yun's body started Chen Yu's scream was like a knife stabbing into his became like lion who had lost all sense and started walking towards the room.

Seeing this, Yan Hong Tai and the other men hurriedly tried to stop him, "Chief, you can't go in there!Brother Jiang Chen told us that no matter what happens, we can't enter this room!"

"Chief, we all know that Yu'er is suffering great amounts of pain right now, but hasn't she been suffering all these years?She has gone through this pain all these years, and even if you enter that room, there is nothing you can do to help!And if Brother Jiang Chen is disturbed, then we will all start regretting it later!"

After listening to what his men told him, Yan Zhan Yun finally calmed down.

"I was being reckless.I have been hurting Yu'er for all this time.I can't make the same mistake again at this critical time!"

Yan Zhan Yun took a deep breath and clenched his fists together he was still worried, he didn't dare act recklessly anymore.

After another hour, Jiang Chen finally absorbed the last bit of Yang energy from Yan Chen Yu's the same time, an extreme chilling cold erupted from Yan Chen Yu's body.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, I'm going to construct the ninth Yin meridian now!"

Yan Chen Yu could clearly feel that the Yin meridians in her body were crossing each other like bridges, all entering into her Dantian.

Right after Yan Chen Yu spoke, the chilling cold erupted from her body like frosty ice.

Jiang Chen was shocked, and he even started the construction of the ninth Yin meridian, its chilling cold would be at its Chen didn't want to feel that even with the protection of the Dragon Transformation skill.

Swoosh!

Jiang Chen stood up immediately and kicked the door open, dashing out of the room like a lightning chilling cold covered everything in the room like a tidal wave right after he exited.

Crack…

The room made some crackling sounds, and everything within 3 meters of Yan Chen Yu was completely icy veil was formed on the door that had been kicked in the room was covered by a silver frost.

The extreme cold had made Yan Zhan Yun and the rest all immediately moved away at least 3 meters.

"This chilling cold is so extreme;it is at least 10 times colder than what it has been before!"

Yan Hong Tai said with his eyes wide open, and his face was that of a shocked man.

"The chilling cold will be at its strongest during the birth of the ninth Yin meridian."

Jiang Chen said.

Yan Zhan Yun turned to Jiang Chen and asked, "Brother Jiang Chen, how is Yu'er?"

"Don't worry, all the impurities in her body are gone, and the Yin meridians are awakening it weren't, where do you think this extreme cold would come from?Besides, because Little Yu has

gone through the painful process of constructing the previous eight Yin meridians, she won't feel any pain during the awakening of the ninth Yin will enter a special mental state, and the whole process will take at least three , you can just relax and wait for the birth of a peerless genius seen only once every century."

Jiang Chen said.

Hearing what Jiang Chen said, everyone from the Yan family started jumping in Yan Zhan Yun was jumping around without any concern for his image.

"Hahaha…"

Yan Zhan Yun started laughing out hugged Jiang Chen before he could react, "Brother Jiang Chen, thank you very much!You saved Yu'er!In the future, all of your problems will be my problems!"

Jiang Chen immediately pushed Yan Zhan Yun away with a frightened expression on his face.'Come on, men aren't supposed to be so intimate with each other, I can't accept this hug of , I don't like hugging other men.'

"Brother Jiang Chen really possesses a god given talent, you have my eternal respect!"

Yan Hong Tai said as he held his fist with his palm respectfully.

"Alright, from now on, no one is allowed to disturb Little needs time to adjust to and learn how to control the Nine Yin Meridians."

Jiang Chen told everyone.

"Don't worry Brother Jiang Chen, I will guard her personally!"

Finishing what he said, Yan Zhan Yun looked towards Yan Meng who stood beside him with a joyful look on his face, "Yan Meng, prepare another place for Brother Jiang Chen to stay!Let him have a good rest now."

Yan Zhan Yun was extremely thrilled. He hadn't experienced a single moment of happiness during these past eight years. Not long after Yan Chen Yu was born, her mother passed away. Before she died, however, she had specifically asked Yan Zhan Yun to take good care of their daughter. All these years, he had treated her like a special princess, and her disease had always troubled him. But now, that disease was completely gone.

The gratefulness he felt towards Jiang Chen couldn't be described with words. No matter what Jiang Chen wanted, he would give it to him.

Jiang Chen never left to rejuvenate. He was not tired at all, feeling energetic instead. The Soul Refining Pill and the Pure-Yang fruit combined with the Yang energy from Yan Chen Yu's body had given him unimaginable benefits.

The room was frozen, the chilling cold unleashed from Yan Chen Yu's body could be felt by every single person in the Yan family. Every one of them was shocked.

"Such an intense cold… Is the young lady's disease striking up again?"

"I bet it is. Poor young lady, this time the disease is striking much harder than the previous times… I wonder if she will be able to make it."

"If something happens to young lady, the chief will be very sad."

…

Everyone in the Yan family had sad expressions on their faces. They didn't know that Yan Chen Yu was actually undergoing a transformation that would make her significantly stronger.

Not long after that, a young man dressed in white came over with a panicked expression. He was handsome with a jade white facial complexion. He looked anxious when he saw that the room was frozen. His face immediately transformed into an awful look.

"What happened to Little Yu? Why did the disease strike with so much strength this time?"

The young man asked worriedly.

"Yan Yang, don't worry, Yu'er is perfectly alright now!"

Yan Zhan Yun told him. The young man named Yan Yang was Yan Chen Yu's cousin and the number one genius in the Yan family. He was only 21 years, and he had reached the late Qi Hai realm. He was the one with the highest chance of breaking through to the Mortal Core realm before turning 25.

Because the news of Jiang Chen healing the young lady had been contained, not many people knew. Not even Yan Yang was aware of this. Besides, Yan Yang was busy with cultivation and also managing the Misty Rain Tower, so he rarely paid any attention to these matters.

"Chief, what happened?"

Yan Yang asked with a puzzled expression. There was such an intense cold, yet the chief told him it would be perfectly alright?

"Here, let me introduce you."

Yan Zhan Yun introduced Jiang Chen to Yan Yang, "This is Brother Jiang Chen, and he is the one who cured Yu'er! Yu'er was actually not sick, but she had a rare body condition called the Nine Yin Meridians. Now is a crucial time for the awakening of her nine Yin Meridians, and once it is awoken, we will see a peerless genius that can only be seen once a century in the Yan family."

The Nine Yin Meridians? This was the first time Yan Yang had heard about it, but this doesn't matter compared to the young man in front of him who had saved Yan Chen Yu. He was shocked that this young man who seemed to be younger than him had the ability to save his cousin.

"My name is Yan Yang, I'm Little Yu's cousin. I want to thank Brother Jiang for saving Xiao Yu."

Yan Yang held his fist and expressed his gratitude towards Jiang Chen honestly.

"Don't mention it brother Yan."

Jiang Chen smiled, the first impression that Yan Yang gave him was not bad.

"Yan Yang, when you're free, do spend some time with Brother Jiang Chen! Not only has he seen a lot and has great experience, he is also a genius alchemist. He is truly a genius amongst geniuses!"

Yan Zhan Yun never tired of praising Jiang Chen.

"Oh? Really?"

Yan Yang's eyes lit up, he looked at Jiang Chen with even more respect than he did previously.

That same night, everyone was staying and guarding Yan Chen Yu. Jiang Chen was staying as well because this young lady who had called him Big Bro Jiang Chen had touched his heart.

The next morning when the sky started brightening, the front entrance to the Misty Rain Tower became noisy. Not long after that, many people gathered, making it congested.

"Oh no, oh no."

Outside of the courtyard, Yan Xing ran with a panicked expression on his face while breathing rapidly.

"Yan Xing, what happened? Why are you panicking?"

Yan Zhan Yun asked.

Yan Xing gazed at Jiang Chen who was standing on the sidelines and said, "The men from the Lee family are here!"

"Lee family? Although we argue a lot with them, we haven't really declared war with them… How dare they come to the front entrance of our Misty Rain Tower and start making trouble?! What does Lee Shan Yue actually want?"

Yan Yang became angry and asked.

"Lee Shan Yue came for Brother Jiang Chen! He brought his men, and they are now blocking the front entrance, demanding that Chief hands Brother Jiang Chen over to them. There are many people gathered there who wants to see what happens."

Yan Xing explained.

Jiang Chen who was standing beside furrowed his brows. This Lee Shan Yue came here just for him.

"No one knows about Brother Jiang Chen staying here, so how could Lee Shan Yue know about that, hmph! Yan Xing, go tell Lee Shan Yue that Jiang Chen is an important guest of the Yan family. If he wants to hurt Jiang Chen, that is equal to declaring war with me!"

Yan Zhan Yun let out a cold humph and spoke in a cold manner.

"Chief, Lee Shan Yue caught Wang Ting and the other three men, they were the ones who followed our caravan that day. He said that if Brother Jiang Chen doesn't show up, he will kill them in front of our Misty Rain Tower!"

Yan Xing said hurriedly. He had fought alongside Wang Ting and the others before. They had gone through life and death situations together. They were now caught by Lee Shan Yue, and that made him worried. If Jiang Chen didn't want to go out, then Lee Shan Yue would kill them as that was something he would do.

Right after Yan Xing spoke, Jiang Chen started walking towards the outside.

"Brother Jiang Chen!"

Yan Zhan Yun called out to Jiang Chen. Everyone started following him immediately. Now they all knew why Lee Shan Yue was so sure that Jiang Chen was staying in the Yan family. Jiang Chen had never bothered hiding his real identity before this. There were so many men from the Lee family killed in the mountain range, so the Lee family would definitely want to find out who did that. It was very easy for them to find out that Jiang Chen was the culprit. Now they had Wang Ting and the other three men in their hands.

Jiang Chen walked in front of the others. He looked calm, but a killing intent could be seen in his eyes. Never had anyone dared to threaten him; those who did would all have a miserable ending.

How dare Lee Shan Yue threaten him with Wan Ting and the other three men, this had made Jiang Chen really pissed off. He was now enraged. He barely knew Wang Ting and the other three men, and he had never really developed a friendship with them, but he didn't want anyone innocent to suffer because of him.

At the Misty Rain Tower's front entrance, crowds were gathering. There were seven to eight men from the Lee family, and their leader was none other than the Chief of the Lee family, Lee Shan Yue. There were another two Mortal Core warriors behind him.

A sneer smile was covering Lee Shan Yue's face, making the scar on his face look ferocious. The way he smiled was even more frightening. Beside him stood a young man in a yellow robe. The handsome young man looked like an educated man. His looks resembled Lee Chang Hong, and he was another son of Lee Shan Yue. He projected great energy that was not any weaker than Yan Yang, another genius in Red city.

Next to the Lee family group, four adults with their clothes torn apart had their hands and feet tied with a thick metal chain. Their faces were filled with blood stains, and their internal energy was a mess. All of them were wounded.

"Yan Zhan Yun, hurry up and hand over that little bastard! I'll give you another 3 minutes, and if he is still not here then I will start killing someone!"

Lee Shan Yue's voice was loud and could be heard from far.

"Who is this Jiang Chen? How come he made the Chief of the Lee family so angry that he would even come here personally to get him? I don't think there's anyone from the Misty Rain Tower named Jiang Chen?"

"You don't know about this? I was told that not long before this, the third son of the Lee family, Lee Chang Hong, was killed in Fragrant Sky city. The killer is this Jiang Chen! The Chief of the Lee family went to Fragrant Sky city himself a few days ago, and I don't know why, but he came back empty handed. No one would have thought that Jiang Chen would come to Red city and even stay in the Misty Rain Tower."

"What the heck, this Jiang Chen really has guys. How dare he kill the son of the Lee family? Lee Shan Yue only had three sons, and he loved the youngest son the most… No wonder Lee Shan Yue is so angry."

"This is going to be exciting."

…

Everyone was whispering to each other. The news of Jiang Chen killing Lee Chang Hong had spread fast amongst them. Now everyone understood why Lee Shan Yue came to the Misty Rain Tower to cause trouble.

Soon, Yan Zhan Yun and the men came out from the Misty Rain Tower.

"Lee Shan Yue, how dare you cause trouble in front of our Misty Rain Tower? Do you think there's no one who can fight you from the Yan family?"

Yan Zhan Yun was very aggressive as he expressed his domineering attitude. He shouted out loud when he appeared.

"Hmph! Yan Zhan Yun, I am not looking to fight with you today. What I want is that little bastard Jiang Chen! Hand him over, now!"

Lee Shan Yue let out a cold humph. His snake like vision gazed at all the men from the Yan family until it finally landed on Jiang Chen. Both his eyes lit up and he said, "You are that Jiang Chen?"

"Lee Shan Yue, your life was spared last time at the Jiang family. Not only are you not grateful, but now you are disrespecting me? You're not better than an animal."

Jiang Chen said in an annoyed manner.

"Hmph! It really is you. You killed my son, so you will die today even if you have nine lives. Little bastard, if you took good care of your life by staying in the Jiang family mansion, then maybe I would have let you live… But, I really didn't think that you'd throw away your life by coming to Red city. You are just looking to meet death!"

Lee Shan Yue said while grinding his teeth. He wished he could just run forward and rip Jiang Chen into pieces.

"Lee Shan Yue, Jiang Chen is a very important guest of our Misty Rain Tower. He is not someone you can hurt as you wish! The Misty Rain Tower will protect Jiang Chen at all costs! If you want to kill him, then you better have the ability to defeat the Misty Rain Tower first!"

What Yan Zhan Yun said was very straightforward and loud, making sure that everyone could hear him clearly.

"I never heard of this Jiang Chen before. As a man who just came from Fragrant Sky city, how come he is backed by the Misty Rain Tower?"

"Listening to what Yan Zhan Yun said, he is going to use all of the Yan family's power to protect Jiang Chen… I can tell that Jiang Chen is a genius, but I don't think he's worth enough to get such protection."

"Yan Zhan Yun is not an idiot, there must be a reason why he is so protective towards Jiang Chen."

…

Many people including Lee Shan Yue were clueless. They didn't understand why Yan Zhan Yun wanted to protect Jiang Chen. Was it just because Jiang Chen had helped Yan Meng kill the men from the Lee family? That didn't seem to be enough.

A sneer smile emerged on Lee Shan Yue's face again. If Yan Zhan Yun really waned to protect Jiang Chen with all of the Yan family's power, then there was no way he could hurt Jiang Chen. With the current strength of the Lee family, he didn't dare declare war with the Misty Rain Tower.

But, Lee Shan Yue was prepared. He signaled a man who was standing beside him. The man saw the signal, and he pulled Wang Ting and the other men to the front of the crowd.

Cling!

The man took out a shining blade and placed it against Wang Ting's neck.

"Jiang Chen, these four men are the mercenaries who followed you! I wonder if you are willing to see them die in front of you just because of your own decisions."

Lee Shan Yue looked at Jiang Chen with a malicious smile.

"Despicable!"

Yan Meng shouted out in disgust. This matter had nothing to do with Wang Ting and the other three men. The four of them were innocent and shouldn't be involved in this. Yan Meng had fought and gone through life and death situations together with them, and if they die in front of him, he will also suffer.

"Haha, Lee Shan Yue, kill us if you want to. You have erroneously estimated the importance of our friend! Brother Jiang Chen and I have barely met before this, and we never had a close friendship. Your plan of using us to threaten Brother Jiang Chen is not going to work!"

Wang Ting laughed out loud. The sharp blade had left a cut on his neck, and he was bleeding. However, he didn't show a single sign of fear, just this daring attitude alone made the people around him give him a thumbs up. He really was a tough guy.

"Kill us if you want! If I even move my brows, I will be the son of a tortoise!"

"My life was saved by Brother Jiang Chen. Because of him, I was able to live two more days, and I've earned enough!"

"Brother Jiang Chen, I'm Niu Meng, and I was the one who told them your name… I'm sorry!"

The other three men were man enough to not show any fear at all. As a mercenary, every single one of them was a tough guy. Those who walk the mercenary path were destined to die someday, and when they chose this path they had already prepared for the worst. When the day finally arrived, they would not need to show any fear at all.

"Good, since you are all so tough, I will grant you your wishes. Kill them now!"

Lee Shan Yue strengthened his spirit and said coldly.

"Stop it."

Jiang Chen shouted. He took two steps forward, and with a cold expression on his face he said, "Lee Shan Yue, as the chief of the Lee family, one of the greatest powers in Red city, how can you use such a despicable trick when dealing with a young man like me? Disgraceful isn't enough to describe you."

"You…"

The smile on Lee Shan Yue's face froze. What Jiang Chen said was right, someone with his status using such a trick really was disgraceful.

"Brother Jiang Chen, you are safe as long as you stay in the Misty Rain Tower. There's no need for you to risk your life for someone like us! Your life is much more precious than ours!"

Wang Ting said.

"I am not a great man, but I would never let someone innocent suffer because of me. I would never let anyone face the consequences that are mine alone."

Jiang Chen said casually. There was not really much sentiment between Wang Ting and Jiang Chen. They had just met not long before this, and their lives had nothing to do with him. However, the current situation was different. What happened to them now was all because of Jiang Chen, this was why he had to save them.

"Enough nonsense. Jiang Chen, come forward and face your death. After that I'll let them go!"

Lee Shan Yue shouted coldly.

"Lee Shan Yue, you really don't give a shit about your reputation anymore. As the chief of the Lee family, how can you threaten a young man with such a disgraceful tactic?"

Yan Zhan Yun walked beside Jiang Chen. Jiang Chen had just saved Yan Chen Yu. He was the savior of the Yan family, and he cannot let anything bad happen to his savior. He had to protect Jiang Chen's safety today, even if the cost was the lives of four mercenaries.

"That's right. This tactic is too mean, and it just doesn't fit with Chief Lee's status."

"True, someone like Lee Shan Yue should use another tactic for revenge. He's just a young man."

The crowd started discussing this, and the discussion increased in volume.

This was what a famous person needed to face in Red city. Lee Shan Yue was someone famous, and his actions represented the Lee family.

Lee Shan Yue furrowed his brows. He never expected the situation to become like this. It looked like if he really wanted to kill Wang Ting and the other three men, his reputation would be damaged. This was not a good thing for the Lee family in Red city's future.

"Chief Lee, why don't you let your son fight Jiang Chen? If your son can kill Jiang Chen, then you will have your revenge."

Someone from the crowd suggested.

"That's right. This is a good idea, let us all see a fight between geniuses."

More and more people immediately started agreeing with the idea. Those who enjoyed a good show would never be bored with more entertainment. Everyone wanted to know what skills Jiang Chen had, how he was able to kill Lee Chang Hong, and why he was respected by the Misty Rain Tower so much.

Hearing the suggestion, Lee Shan Yue looked at the young man who stood beside him.

Lee Shan Yue had three sons, and they were all geniuses. The eldest son was Lee Chang Ming, and the second son was Lee Chang Hao. They had both reached the late Qi Hai realm at a young age. Lee Chang Ming was cultivating behind closed doors and was trying to form his Mortal Core, and the youngest son, Lee Chang Hong, was killed by Jiang Chen in Fragrant Sky city. The young man who stood beside Lee Shan Yue was his second son, Lee Chang Hao.

Lee Chang Hao curved his lips a little, and with a proud expression he took a step forward. He pointed his finger towards Jiang Chen and spoke with an arrogant tone, "Jiang Chen, someone told me that you killed my brother in a deathmatch! Today, I'll kill you in a deathmatch as well in order to avenge my brother. I wonder, do you dare to accept this challenge?"

Lee Shan Yue looked at Jiang Chen with a cold smile on his face. He also thought that this was a good idea. He didn't know what tricks Jiang Chen was using, so he couldn't really find out what his current level was. According to what he knew, when Jiang Chen was fighting with Lee Chang Hong he was only a ninth level Qi Jing warrior, and now he was barely at the early Qi Hai realm. Although he had some great combat strength, Lee Chang Hao could easily defeat him.

Although Jiang Chen was able to kill Mu Rong Zhan, there was no way for Mu Rong Zhan to compare to Lee Chang Hao. Yes, both of them were at the late Qi Hai realm, but there was nothing about them that could be compared. Lee Chang Hao was a young genius. He had great potential and cannot be compared with anyone at the same level as him. Furthermore, Lee Chang Hao possessed great skill, killing a small potato like Jiang Chen was not a big deal. With this, the Lee family's reputation would be preserved.

Everyone was looking at Jiang Chen and wondering if he dared to accept the challenge.

Hearing what Lee Chang Hao said, Jiang Chen laughed out and asked, "Are you sure you want to have a deathmatch with me?"

Jiang Chen really thought that he was reminding Lee Chang Hao for his own good. He almost told Lee Chang Hao, 'Kid, please wake up. A death match is not some fun game. If you die here, there won't be any method to resurrect you.'

"Why? Do you not dare to accept the challenge?"

Lee Chang Hao expressed his pride and arrogance while looking at Jiang Chen sideways.

"Set the four of them free first, then I'll accept the challenge."

Jiang Chen said.

"Brother Jiang Chen, please consider carefully. Lee Shan Yue had three sons, but Lee Chang Hong is nothing compared to the other two. They are both geniuses. This young man in front is his second son, Lee Chang Hao, and he is an upper tier Qi Hai warrior."

Yan Zhan Yun reminded Jiang Chen.

"Brother Jiang, Lee Chang Hao has great combat strength, even I don't have any confidence in defeating him. It's a great risk for you to accept his deathmatch challenge."

Yan Yang reminded Jiang Chen.

"Don't worry. With so many people watching us, if I reject the challenge that won't look good either."

Jiang Chen shrugged his shoulders with a casual look on his face. This was an offer sent to his doorstep. Lee Shan Yue must be thinking that he had too many sons, so he wanted to give one to Jiang Chen.

On the other side, Lee Shan Yue waved his hand and signaled his men to release Wang Ting and the other three men. Yang Meng immediately walked towards them and brought them over to the Yan family.

The crowd moved and left a huge empty area for the deathmatch. The fighting stage was pretty far away from here, and it was much easier to just have the deathmatch right here.

"Come on Jiang Chen, let me see what kind of abilities you have! Today I will kill you and avenge my brother!"

Lee Chang Hao walked to the center of the empty area. His yellow robe was fluttering without any wind blowing on it, and his face was filled with confidence. He never really took Jiang Chen seriously because not only did he have great combat strength, he also had a powerful hidden technique. Today, Jiang Chen must die!

"Brother Jiang Chen, please be careful."

Yan Zhan Yun reminded Jiang Chen again.

Jiang Chen nodded his head before he started walking with big strides. He arrived opposite of Lee Chang Hao.

Bang!

Lee Chang Hao strengthened his spirit as he unleashed his Yuan power. He suddenly struck a punch, and bright sparks could be seen on his fist. The Yuan energy was as sharp as a blade, and the friction between the air and the punch produced loud exploding sounds.

The power of a late Qi Hai warrior was being shown completely. Lee Chang Hao was just measuring his opponent, and he was already showing such great power. The Red city genius was indeed ferocious.

Jiang Chen shook his head. Lee Chang Hao was really more powerful than Mu Rong Zhan… But unfortunately, Jiang Chen was no longer an early Qi Hai warrior. He had broken through to the mid Qi Hai realm. Any Qi Hai warrior in front of him was just too weak.

Jiang Chen attacked with his palm. There were tornadoes formed by the Yuan energy in his palm as it clashed with Lee Chang Hao's fist. Jiang Chen only used half of his strength with this attack. He had formed five Dragon Marks by now. If he used his full strength, he would have killed Lee Chang Hao with a single punch. But, Jiang Chen didn't want to leave a huge impact today, which was why he only used half of his strength.

Bang!

The fist and the palm clashed, producing the sound of colliding metals. Lee Chang Hao's Yuan energy was shattered into pieces by Jiang Chen, and he was forced back by the great amount of strength. He only took a few steps back before he stabilized himself. He could feel his whole arm becoming numb, and that feeling was really awful.

"Awesome!"

"This Jiang Chen is really not an ordinary man. He forced Lee Chang Hao back with just one attack!"

"He looked delicate just like a young man from some rich family. Never did anyone expect him to have such powerful strength. But Lee Chang Hao was only measuring his opponent, and he didn't really use any combat skills. The victor is still unknown."

Everyone was shocked. No one would have ever expected Jiang Chen to have such an advantage over Lee Chang Hao or the capability of forching him back with just a single attack.

"Good!"

Yan Zhan Yun shouted loudly.

"Hmph! Hao'er, don't hold anything back. Kill him quickly!"

Lee Shan Yue said with a thunderous face.

"Alright."

Lee Chang Hao swung his arm, the look of despise in his eyes gone. He put both his palms together and gathered his Yuan energy before instantly pointing out a finger.

Bang!

A light yellow finger appeared, the friction between this and the air producing a loud noise. The huge finger was one meter tall, and it was crashing into everything along its way.

"Brother Jiang, this is the Heavenly Yellow Finger of the Lee family. Lee Chang Hao has practiced it really well! You have to be careful!"

Yan Yang reminded Jiang Chen.

A curve appeared on Jiang Chen's lips, and he smiled coldly. He had seen this Heavenly Yellow Finger back in Fragrant Sky city when he was fighting Lee Chang Hong. If it was compared to his Single Solar Finger, it would just be too weak.

However, this Heavenly Yellow Finger was much stronger when released by Lee Chang Hao, but Jiang Chen never really cared much about it.

Jiang Chen looked relaxed and casual while facing the incoming attack. When it almost reached him, he struck out a punch in an unstoppable manner.


	13. Conflict with lee family

Pop!

Powerful energy could be seen covering Jiang Chen's fist. His Yuan energy was sharp like a blade, cutting through the air and producing a loud noise. The ferocious force caused a monstrous shock, clashing directly with Lee Chang Hao's Heavenly Yellow Finger.

"What? He is only using his fist against the Heavenly Yellow Finger? How could he be so arrogant?"

Yan Yang said with a surprised expression.

"This Jiang Chen is too arrogant! Although he had a slight advantage before this, the Heavenly Yellow Finger is a combat skill, its power is too strong! Now he's only using his fist to fight it. I'm sure he's going to suffer!"

"I guess he won't be able to block the attack. The Lee family's Heavenly Yellow Finger is a low rank Mortal combat skill, but Lee Chang Hao has practiced it to perfection! Its strength is truly amazing!"

Everyone who was watching were surprised. No one would dare think that Jiang Chen would be able to win this just by using his fist to clash with the Heavenly Yellower Finger.

"Haha, Jiang Chen, you really think highly of yourself! How dare you only use your fist against my Heavenly Yellow Finger. You're just courting death!"

Standing opposite of Jiang Chen, Lee Chang Hao was laughing loudly, and he had a mocking expression on his face. However, the mocking expression on his face disappeared, and it was replaced by a look of disbelief in the next second. Jiang Chen had shown him an example of what it truly means to tease someone.

Rumble…

The huge clash rang out and was heard by everyone. They all had shocked expressions. Jiang Chen's fist had clashed with the huge Heavenly Yellow Finger, producing a loud rumbling noise. But unfortunately, the scene that everyone had predicted didn't happen.

There was nothing Jiang Chen's fist cannot overcome. It was as if there was nothing it couldn't destroy. The powerful Heavenly Yellow Finger was shattered into pieces by Jiang Chen's fist, turning it into yellow fragments before disappearing.

Everyone turned their gazes towards Jiang Chen. He hadn't moved a single step from where he originally stood, standing there as steady as a mountain. Everyone could feel the force of Jiang Chen's punch, and there was also a slight feeling that it was someone else that had attacked just now. They had a feeling that within the body of this young man was an old soul.

"Heavens, I wonder how much force was in that punch. How could it crush the Heavenly Yellow Finger?"

"His body is just too strong. Even with the help of his Yuan energy, it is still very frightening to go up against the Heavenly Yellow Finger with his fist alone."

"A genius emerged from the tiny Fragrant Sky city. I can't believe it! It looks like Lee Chang Hao simply isn't his match either."

…

Everyone was incredibly shocked, fighting the Heavenly Yellow Finger with just a fist… If they hadn't witnessed this by themselves, then no one would be able to believe it. Everyone had expected a different ending for this deathmatch, but those expectations were changed with Jiang Chen's punch. Lee Chang Hao had used his Heavenly Yellow Finger, but Jiang Chen had yet to use any of his combat skills. Just this alone was enough to decide that Lee Chang Hao had lost. If Lee Chang Hao didn't have some super powerful hidden skill, he was destined to be defeated by Jiang Chen.

No one would ever know that Jiang Chen had formed five Dragon Marks in his body. He could release 50,000 kg of force using his full strength; this was incredibly frightening.

"Heavens, just how is this guy cultivating? His qi and blood are incredibly strong, and his body can match wild beasts!"

Yan Yang couldn't hold it in anymore. He was also a genius himself, and every genius had their own pride. It was very rare that a genius would respect another genius, but what Jiang Chen had shown him today had truly gained his respect.

"Brother Jiang Chen consumed a Soul Refining Pill and a Pure-Yang fruit. He has broken through to the mid Qi Hai realm, and Lee Chang Hao is truly not his match! We can stop worrying now, haha!"

Yan Zhan Yun placed his arms on his chest and started laughing. His anxiety was gone by now, and he was now acting like he was watching a good performance.

Furthermore, what Jiang Chen had shown had shocked all the top ranked members of the Yan family. He was such a genius that he could even be compared with those geniuses from the big clans in the inner sections of the Qi Province. This had further strengthened their resolve to build a solid relationship with him.

Standing opposite of where the Yan family was standing, Lee Shan Yue's face had turned into an awful one.

"Chief, this man has god given talents! He has such great ability while only being so young, and almost no one at the same level as him can defeat him! If we allow him to continue growing, he will become a great threat to us!"

A Mortal Core warrior stood beside Lee Shan Yue and whispered to him. Right now, even an idiot would be able to tell just how great Jiang Chen's potential was.

"Don't worry, Hao'er has a special combat weapon. He should be able to kill him."

Lee Shan Yue said coldly. This 15 year old youngster in front of him had given him a sense of danger, and this made him determine that he needed to get rid of him no matter what.

The man who was the most shocked was Lee Chang Hao. He had been practicing the Heavenly Yellow Finger for so many years, and he had practically reached perfection with it… But, it was destroyed by Jiang Chen with such ease. This really flummoxed him.

"What other tricks do you have? I'll give you a chance to show them to me."

Jiang Chen stood with his hands behind his back, looking calm and confident. The pride he projected was rooted deep in his bones. He had never taken Lee Chang Hao seriously.

This was him showing his disdain towards Lee Chang Hao. This disdain deeply wounded Lee Chang Hao's pride. Both his eyes were now red, and he was enraged.

"Jiang Chen, I must kill you today!"

Lee Chang Hao roared out with rage. His arm moved, and like magic, a silver blade glinted within the light that materialized in his hand.

Buzz…

A buzzing sound was heard when the blade appeared. It had a black body, and it was as thin as the wing of an insect. The blade was five feet long and two fingers wide. The blade's aura could make anyone who saw it have difficulty breathing.

"Low rank combat weapon."

Jiang Chen gazed at the blade. With his experience, he could easily tell the level of this blade.

"What? A combat weapon?"

Yan Yang shouted out in surprised.

"Fuck, how could I forget about this? Lee Shan Yue has been preparing for this, so he must have given a low rank combat weapon to Lee Chang Hao beforehand."

Yan Zhan Yun felt worried upon seeing the blade in Lee Chang Hao's hand. No one could be calm upon seeing this blade.

A combat weapon was not an ordinary weapon. Any weapon that could be called a combat weapon was a great weapon. The difference between a combat weapon and a normal weapon was that a combat weapon could absorb Yuan energy and multiply the user's force by at least two. It was similar to a combat skill, but it was much rarer.

Every single combat weapon was incredibly precious, even if it was just a low rank combat weapon. It was especially rare in Red city, which was just a remote area in the Qi Province. A combat weapon was very difficult to find. Even a normal Mortal Core warrior would have a hard time finding one.

The Misty Rain Tower's auction house was the biggest auction house in Red city. Numerous amounts of rare items and rare natural resources had been sold there before, but there had never been a single combat weapon. The Yan family didn't own more than three low rank combat weapons.

It was similar for the Lee family. They also had no more than 3 combat weapons. This was why when they saw Lee Chang Hao take out a low rank combat weapon they knew that the Lee family had used it as a hidden tactic in dealing with Jiang Chen.

"It really is a low rank combat weapon! This is the first time I've seen a combat weapon, and it really is a great weapon! No ordinary weapons can compare to it!"

"With the low rank combat weapon in his hands, Lee Chang Hao's combat strength has increased by at least two-fold. I wonder how Jiang Chen is going to handle this!"

"That combat weapon can slice through iron like it was clay. It's really frightening!"

…

Everyone was discussing this as they stared at the blade in Lee Chang Hao's hand. All of them had envious looks on their faces.

"Jiang Chen, the name of this blade is Black Soul Ripper! I bet you've never seen what a combat weapon looks like before. You will be killed by Black Soul Ripper today, and I'm sure you will feel proud!"

Lee Chang Hao unleashed his Yuan energy, and the Black Soul Ripper immediately produced a terrifying sound. The cold blade aura sent a shiver down everyone's spines.

Jiang Chen laughed with a disgusted expression on his face when he saw how confident Lee Chang Hao was. This man was just too proud of what he had. It was nothing more than a low rank combat weapon, yet he was so proud of it… Sigh… Jiang Chen was speechless.

In his previous life, it was not worth mentioning a low rank combat weapon because even an ultimate combat weapon was nothing more than rubbish in his eyes. He would never take a look at them.

That was right. The Black Soul Ripper could double Lee Chang Hao's combat strength, but even if he was able to multiply his combat strength by five times, what awaited him would only be death when Jiang Chen wanted to kill him.

"Hao'er, don't talk so much. Kill him quickly!"

Lee Shan Yue reminded Lee Chang Hao.

"Got it dad, I will give him a horrible death. I won't allow him to die so easily. I want to let him know, those who offend the Lee family will not have a good ending!"

Lee Chang Hao said with a cold smile.

Lee Chang Hao unleashed his powerful Yuan energy and sent it all into the Black Soul Ripper like a waterfall. Cold beams were immediately unleashed from the blade, forming a giant net composed of the beams.

"Jiang Chen, face your death. I'll slice you into pieces with my blade!"

Lee Chang Hao's spirit was high as he dashed forward like a fierce tiger. He raised the blade in his hand high into the air. The blade net expanded, and those cold beams from the blade looked like beasts ravenous for blood. They took away the breath of anyone who watched.

"Be careful Brother Jiang Chen, the power of a combat weapon is incredible! It can slice through any metal like clay. You will either be extremely wounded or die if it hits you!"

Yan Zhan Yun reminded Jiang Chen with a worried expression.

Buzz…

The Black Soul Ripper was trembling, and the net of blades had already covered Jiang Chen completely. Lee Chang Hao looked joyful. The Black Soul Ripper was like the tongue of a poison snake; it will cut Jiang Chen into half as witnessed by everyone present.

"Haha…"

Lee Chang Hao started laughing out loud, but the next second he immediately discovered that something was not right. The smile on his face then froze. The Black Soul Ripper had cut through Jiang Chen, but he didn't experience the feeling of cutting through a human's body. The tip of the blade had left a deep trench on the hard ground.

"A shadow?!"

Lee Chang Hao shouted in disbelief. What he had cut through was just Jiang Chen's shadow? How was this possible? How did he avoid his attack?

Lee Chang Hao raised his head and discovered that many people had their mouths wide open, shocked and frightened expressions on their faces. That fright and shock were definitely not because of his attack as everyone were staring at his back.

"Be careful Hao'er!"

Lee Shan Yue immediately reminded. But unfortunately, Lee Chang Hao could already feel the danger originating from behind him.

Behind Lee Chang Hao, Jiang Chen dashed like a tiger hunting its prey. In his hand was a 3 meter long golden finger shaped beam that resembled a bright, sharp blade. It was immediately swung towards Lee Chang Hao. This was a beam formed by the Single Solar Finger, and it could easily defeat a low rank combat weapon.

Jiang Chen's movement was lightning fast. From avoiding Lee Chang Hao's Black Soul Ripper attack and until he himself struck, it all happened in a few seconds.

Everyone's faces changed dramatically. Lee Shan Yue also shouted out. Unfortunately, however, Jiang Chen's speed was too fast. Even with the strength of his Mortal Core, he didn't have enough time to stop Jiang Chen.

Swoosh!

The beam on Jiang Chen's finger was swung like a sharp blade. Lee Chang Hao responded quickly and turned his body to the side in order to avoid being cut into half while at the same time preparing to block the attack with the Black Soul Ripper.

Regrettably, he was still too slow.

Slash!

A slashing sound was heard. Jiang Chen's beam had hit Lee Chan Hao's wrist. His Yuan power was unsuccessful in blocking the attack, and the Black Soul Ripper was also too late. Both his hands were cut off by Jiang Chen, and the Black Soul Ripper fell down onto the ground. Blood was spraying out from where his hands used to be like a water fountain.

Ahhhh!

The severe pain from having his hands removed made Lee Chang Hao scream out loud, but Jiang Chen never cared about that. Jiang Chen lifted his arm and prepared to slap him.

Pop!

A crystal-clear slap was heard. Lee Chang Hao fell onto the ground.

Pop!

Jiang Chen raised his feet up and stepped onto Lee Chang Hao's face. He rubbed his foot onto Lee Chang Hao's face, and Lee Chang Hao, who was under the foot, couldn't escape no matter how much he struggled. He could only scream in pain.

Silent, the whole place was dead silent. Who could have ever imagined that it would end like this? Who could have ever thought that even with a low rank combat weapon, Lee Chang Hao would still be defeated by Jiang Chen in a few seconds.

Everyone was still trying to comprehend Jiang Chen's movements just now. There were so many people around, yet no one could really see how Jiang Chen had avoided Lee Chang Hao's unavoidable attack.

"Let go of my son!"

Lee Shan Yue finally reacted. He shouted furiously towards Jiang Chen. If it wasn't for his son being under Jiang Chen's foot and Jiang Chen's ability to kill him at any time, he would have been ripping Jiang Chen into pieces by now.

Everyone from the Lee family was furious. They had never expected that Jiang Chen would be so strong that Lee Chang Hao, who was at the late Qi Hai realm and who had the help of a low rank combat weapon, would be defeated by him. This was just too horrifying.

"Let him go? Are you kidding me. Don't forget, this is a death match."

Jiang Chen looked at the worried Lee Shan Yue with a cold smile on his face, continually rubbing his foot over Lee Chang Hao's face.

"Little bastard! If you dare touch my son again, I'll rip you into pieces!"

Lee Shan Yue almost lost control. The ugly scar on his face was trembling and looked frightening. He had lost one son, and if he lost another one he would become insane. More importantly, if Lee Chang Hao was killed in front of him, that would be like slapping his face in front of a large crowd.

"Lee Shan Yue is angry, but I thought that they had agreed that Lee Chang Hao and Jiang Chen would be fighting until one of them dies."

"I guess Jiang Chen doesn't dare kill Lee Chang Hao. No one would ever dare kill Lee Shan Yue's son right in front of his eyes."

"It's hard to say. In my eyes, Jiang Chen is crazy, and he might just really kill him. Besides, both parties are like fire and water. Even if Jiang Chen let's Lee Chang Hao go, Lee Shan Yue wouldn't let him go."

…

Everyone was discussing and whispering to each other. All of them now looked at Jiang Chen in a different light. Today's fight had made this unknown youngster famous in this city.

No one from the Yan family spoke a word. What they needed to do now was to support Jiang Chen and protect him. After knowing Jiang Chen for two days they had come to understand that Jiang Chen was a man with set opinions. Whether he wanted to kill Lee Chang Hao or not, there was no way for them to affect his decision. Even the threats from Lee Shan Yue wouldn't affect anything.

The fact was, the once greatest Saint in the world had never been afraid of threats. When Lee Shan Yue threatened Jiang Chen, he didn't care at all. In fact, Lee Shan Yue's threats were like farts to him.

Jiang Chen never even took a look at the angry Lee Shan Yue. The force he was applying with his foot increasingly strengthened until Lee Chang Hao's skull produced a cracking sound; this was the sound of bones cracking. Blood was covering his face, and his scream became even more horrifying.

"Bastard! Jiang Chen, I'll skin you alive!"

Lee Shan Yue was like a raging lion. He was extremely furious, but he didn't dare move forward. He was scared that Jiang Chen would kill Lee Chang Hao instantly if he stepped forward.

"Skin me alive? Why don't I skin him first?"

Jiang Chen stomped the ground so hard that the Black Soul Ripper bounced up into the air, grabbing the blade casually.

"This blade isn't bad, it shall be the reward of this fight. As for Lee Chang Hao, a death match means that someone has to die."

Jiang Chen said indifferently. The tip of the Black Soul Ripper touched Lee Chang Hao's neck.

The chilling tip of the blade sent shivers down Lee Chang Hao's spine. At this moment he could clearly feel death.

"No, no, don't kill me!"

Lee Chang Hao begged with a slurring voice. He didn't want to die. He was the second son of the Lee family, and he was also a genius in Red city. He had a bright future; he couldn't die now.

"Jiang Chen, how dare you?"

It seemed like flame was going to come out of Lee Shan Yue's nose.

The crowds were holding their breaths and guessing in their minds whether or not Jiang Chen was really going to kill Lee Chang Hao.

"Lee Shan Yue, I was told that you had three sons. I'll kill two of them first."

Jiang Chen's face was calm and relaxed, but his actions were merciless. The Black Soul Ripper impaled Lee Chang Hao's neck, and blood spilled all over the place. Lee Chang Hao struggled for a few seconds before all his movements stopped.

Immediately, the place became dead silent once again. Lee Shan Yue's eyes were wide open as he looked at what had just happened, stunned.

"Heavens, he really killed Lee Chang Hao!"

"A cruel man, he really is a cruel man. He didn't even blink when he killed him!"

"The Lee family's second son was killed in Red city, and it happened right in front of Lee Shan Yue's face! This is madness!"

Everyone was shocked as they stared at Jiang Chen's face and his harmless smile. All of them took a deep breath. This youngster has guts of steel.

"Ahhhh…"

Lee Shan Yue finally reacted. He raised his head high up and roared out loud. He had become beast-like in his madness. The aura of a Mortal Core warrior spread out like tidal waves. Everyone was having difficulty breathing under such pressure, and those who were standing close to Lee Shan Yue even got pushed onto the ground, vomiting blood.

He was furious. His own son was killed on the spot right in front of him, and anyone who had experienced this would react the same way.

"Brother Jiang Chen, come back now!"

Yan Zhan Yun was prepared. When Lee Shan Yue moved, he had already moved in front of Jiang Chen.

"Move!"

Both of Lee Shan Yue's eyes were red. He struck his palm forcefully, but Yan Zhan Yun also unleashed his energy and fought back with his palms as well.

Bang!

The air around them exploded, two of the greatest warriors in Red city were fighting. The collision made the air around them heat up, and those who were watching the fight immediately fell back. The fight between the Mortal Core warriors was too powerful, and just being close to them would cost them their lives.

Jiang Chen stood on the same spot with an indifferent expression. Lee Shan Yue's power had never frightened him. He was stable like a mountain, as if he didn't give a shit about his enemy.

"Yan Zhan Yun, move away. Now! This little bastard killed two of my sons, I want to skin him alive today!"

Lee Shan Yue roared out furiously.

"Hmph! Lee Shan Yue, are you planning on losing all dignity? This was a death match, and your son lost. You can only blame his stupidity as he was weak but still wanted to participate. Now, as a Mortal Core warrior, you're trying to attack someone who is much younger than you? You're really throwing away all you dignity!"

Yan Zhan Yun let out a cold humph. Of course he wouldn't move away, Jiang Chen was the savior of the Yan family; he had saved Yan Chen Yu. Even if he had to sacrifice his own life, he would still protect Jiang Chen at all costs.

"Yan Zhan Yun, are you going to move away or not? This is between my Lee family and this little bastard. It has nothing to do with the Yan family!"

Lee Shan Yue clenched his fists so tight that cracking sounds could be heard.

"Jiang Chen's problems are my problems. If you want to fight, then I will be your opponent!"

Yan Zhan Yun was resolute with his decision. He unleashed his late Mortal Core energy and told everyone that he was going to protect Jiang Chen at all costs.

"Fine! Everyone move, kill Jiang Chen for me!"

Lee Shan Yue couldn't hold his anger any longer. While ordering his men to attack, he raised his palms and started attacking Yan Zhan Yun.

Just as the men from the Lee family moved, five to six Mortal Core warriors from the Misty Rain Tower moved together and positioned themselves in front of Jiang Chen.

"The Yan family will protect Jiang Chen at all costs, no one can touch him while he's here!"

Yan Hong Tai unleashed his energy as well. There were more and more men coming out from the Misty Rain Tower. This matter was getting serious.

Six Mortal Core warriors, this was almost all of the strongest warriors from the Yan family. There were only a few men who came from the Lee family, and if they want to fight with the Misty Rain Tower, then it would clearly be a one-sided fight.

"What did this Jiang Chen actually do to the Yan family? How come all the Mortal Core warriors from the Yan family wants to help him?"

"Maybe he cured the young lady's disease? But, that is impossible. The young lady's disease is incurable. Many grandmasters have tried, and they all ended up giving up."

Everyone was shocked. They had initially thought that when the Yan family said they would protect Jiang Chen, it was just a symbolic action. But, now they could see that they really meant it.

The men from the Lee family all changed their expressions. Even Lee Shan Yue stopped his attack. The Yan family's attitude was something that he had never expected.

"Yan Zhan Yun, are you really going to declare war with my Lee family?"

Lee Shan Yue was a successful man, and he had already regained his rational sense by now.

"If you want a war, then I will fight along… But, I guess turning Red city into a warzone is not something you want to see either."

Yan Zhan Yun said without taking a single step back.

"Chief, I think we should let him go today. There's plenty of opportunities to kill that bastard in future."

A Mortal Core warrior from the Lee family whispered to Lee Shan Yue through his Divine Sense. Looking at how the Yan family was acting, it would be impossible for them to kill Jiang Chen today. Besides, the death match was something that Lee Chang Hao and Jiang Chen had decided on.

Lee Shan Yue's furious eyes stared at Jiang Chen who was smiling and standing behind all the men. He then looked at Lee Chang Hao who was laying on the ground covered in blood. Although he didn't want to let Jiang Chen go today, he knew that it would be impossible to kill Jiang Chen today. This place was Misty Rain Tower territory.

"Little bastard, I'll rip you into pieces sooner or later."

Lee Shan Yue said coldly. He then turned around and left with his men and Lee Chang Hao's body.

The crowd were whispering to each other. In today's fight, Lee Chang Hao had died, and the Lee family had lost a low rank combat weapon, what a double whammy for the Lee family.

As for Jiang Chen's name, it would soon spread across the city.

The Lee family had suffered a great loss. Another son of Lee Shan Yue had been killed, and they had lost a low rank combat weapon to their opponents. This had humiliated Lee Shan Yue, but everyone knew that someone like Lee Shan Yue wouldn't let this matter go easily.

Looking at the men from the Lee family retreating, Jiang Chen stood there with an indifferent expression. His calm face didn't show a single emotion.

Calm, intelligent, brave, cruel.

This was a frightening young man. Everyone knew his name by now, and they could expect that with the arrival of this cruel young man, the chaos this city had been waiting for had finally arrived.

"Brother Jiang Chen, Lee Shan Yue won't let go of what happened today easily. Although you have great strength and abilities, you're still weak. For the next few days, just stay within our Misty Rain Tower. Lee Shan Yue wouldn't dare come attack someone within the Misty Rain Tower."

Yan Zhan Yun told Jiang Chen. The fight today had further impressed the men from the Yan family. Such a mighty young man, if compared with the other talents in this city, only Yan Chen Yu who had the Nine Yin Meridians could match him. Even Yan Yang felt inferior to him.

Jiang Chen nodded his head. In fact, he wasn't prepared to stay here for too long, but he was worried about Yan Chen Yu. He would only leave after Yan Chen Yu had woken up. Besides, he wanted to witness the birth of a genius with Nine Yin Meridians.

As long as he settled the matters with Yan Chen Yu, Jiang Chen would leave this place. He didn't take the Lee family's threats to his heart. His only current priority was to raise his level, which was why he had prepared to enter Origin Mountain and train.

"Brother Jiang Chen, you saved our lives again today! I really don't know how to express my gratitude!"

A wounded Wang Ting told Jiang Chen with an extremely grateful attitude.

"That's right, Brother Jiang Chen is incredibly strong! You've made yourself famous with the fight today!"

Another man said.

"You guys had to suffer because of me. I can't just sit by and do nothing."

Jiang Chen said with a smile. He turned around towards Yan Zhan Yun, "Chief Yan, please arrange some jobs for these four men in the Misty Rain Tower. Help me cure them and let them stay in the Misty Rain Tower. At least make sure they are safe."

"Don't worry Brother Jiang Chen. I'll let Yan Meng take care of it."

Yan Zhan Yun replied.

Plain white cloth hung on the Lee family's main entrance door. Lee Shan Yue wanted to hold his own son's funeral personally. Everyone in the Lee family were extremely sad.

"Chief, young master is cultivating behind closed doors. Should we inform him?"

Someone asked.

"No, Ming'er is currently at a critical point of breaking through to the Mortal Core realm. If he is disturbed, it will affect him greatly. Arrange our men to block all the exits of this city, watch the Misty Rain Tower closely, and inform me immediately once Jiang Chen tries to leave the Misty Rain Tower."

Lee Shan Yue said in an insidious manner.

"Yes sir."

No one dared to neglect the order since Lee Shan Yue was already on the border of exploding from anger.

"Third brother, please go to Fragrant Sky city and watch the Jiang family closely. Try your best to get information on the Heavenly Core warrior."

Lee Shan Yue said with a gloomy face.

"Alright, I'll leave right now."

The third brother was a Mid Mortal Core warrior. He held his fist respectfully towards Lee Shan Yue and left immediately.

Swoosh….

Right at this moment, huge tornadoes appeared above the Lee family's mansion. Strong air waves turned into tornadoes and flew towards a direction, the natural energy surrounding the Lee family depleting with great speed.

Noticing this, the gloomy face on Lee Shan Yue instantly turned into a joyful one. Both of his eyes lit up like a torch in the dark night, his eyes were so bright that they emitted beams of light towards that direction within the Lee family mansion.

"Haha, Ming'er has broken through to the Mortal Core realm! The number one genius in this city is my Ming'er!"

Lee Shan Yue started laughing out loud.

At the same time, thousands of miles north-west from Red city, three young men walked out of a huge mountain range. This mountain was called the Origin Mountain. It covered more than ten thousand miles. Numerous demon beasts lived within, and it was a natural place.

This ten thousand miles' mountain range almost covered the entire territory that separated Red city and the inner sections of the Qi Province. It was a huge territory by itself. In fact, although there were numerous demon beasts within Origin Mountains, there weren't any beasts that are truly strong, and none of them were at the Heavenly Core realm. Because of the geographical location, however, it was still isolated from other places. Those big clans from the Qi Province never really paid much attention towards this territory when they were recruiting new disciples every year.

The three individuals who walked out from Origin Mountain was in their twenties, two men and one lady. They were wearing the same style of clothes, which was a light yellow robe with an exquisite small blade embossed on the chest. It was obvious that these three individuals came from the same clan.

The lady had a curvy body and was as beautiful as a blossomed flower. Although she couldn't compare with Yan Chen Yu, she was still a pretty lady. She and another young man who had a mole on his face had both reached the Early Mortal Core realm. The young man who stood in the middle was handsome and was bearing a tolerant spirit. From the energy he was unintentionally unleashing, one could tell that he had reached the Mid Mortal Core realm. He was clearly the leader of this group, and the girl looked at him with a look full of adoration.

"Brother Chen Shuang, how come we had to cross Origin Mountain and come to this remote place?"

The girl asked.

"That dog made us lose our direction in the mountains. We've traveled for almost one month, and now we've come to this rubbish place. Brother Chen, we have to go back fast."

The other man scolded. Recalling what they had experienced these days, he couldn't contain his pent up anger.

"Sister Ruan Ling, Brother Shao Hua, since we're already here, let's go to the city in front of us and have a look. Perhaps that stupid dog has come here. We've been out for a month, and if we can't catch that stupid dog we'll just lose face once we go back. Besides, living in the mountains for the past month was just too boring."

Chen Shuang said before he started walking towards Red city. Ruan Ling and Shao Hua hurriedly started walking after him, "If we catch that stupid dog, I'll skin it alive and cook it in the pot."

Evening, at the Yan family!

The whole event of awakening the Nine Yin Meridians was not as easy as expected. It had been almost a whole day, but nothing had happened. The whole room was still frozen. Yan Zhan Yun and the rest of the men were still waiting anxiously in the courtyard.

At this point of time, Yan Xing ran to them again with a panicked expression.

"Yan Xing, what's happening now? Don't tell me Lee Shan Yue is here again?"

Yan Zhan Yun furrowed his bros. He now had all his attention paid towards Yan Chen Yu; he doesn't want anything else to bother him.

"No, it's not the Lee family, there are people from the Heavenly Blade Clan here!"

Yan Xing said with a look of excitement. The Heavenly Blade Clan, and they were here in Red city!

"Heavenly Blade Clan?"

Everyone felt annoyed.

"A while ago three young men came and claimed they were outer section disciples of the Heavenly Blade clan. They are currently in the Heavenly Falls Tower, and they sent a messenger demanding that the Chief should come meet them personally."

Yan Xing said.

"What? Disciples from the Heavenly Blade Clan?"

Yan Hong Tai shouted out in surprise as he finally recalled what the Heavenly Blade Clan was. Although Origin Mountain isolated them, they were all Mortal Core warriors who had their own information sources. They knew about the big clans in the Qi Province very clearly, and the Heavenly Blade Clan was one of the big four clans in the Qi Province. They were a big shot, but it was a pity that Red city was located at a remote place on the other side of Origin Mountain. They never really got any attention from the big four clans. That was why even if there was some incredibly talented man in Red city, there would be no way for them to join the big four clans.

Who would ever expect that disciples of the Heavenly Blade Clan would come here to Red city, this was huge news for everyone in the city.

"That's right, not many people knows that there are disciples of the Heavenly Blade Clan in the city. The man from Heavenly Falls Tower told me that these three disciples are all young, but all of them are at the Mortal Core realm. One of them is also at the Mid Mortal Core realm. They are also wearing the Heavenly Blade Clan uniform, so they must come from the Heavenly Blade Clan. But, it is unclear why they've decided to come here now."

Yan Xing said.

"The disciples of the Heavenly Blade Clan purposely demanded me to meet them in Heavenly Falls Tower personally?"

Yan Zhan Yun asked. Heavenly Falls Tower was pretty famous in this city. It was a big restaurant and hotel, and it doesn't belong to either the Yan family or the Lee family.

"That's right, the disciples of the Heavenly Blade Clan demanded to meet the men from the most powerful family in Red city. I'm guessing you're not the only one on the list; I bet Lee Shan Yue is too."

Yan Xing guessed and said.

"Alright, I'll go right now."

Without any hesitation, Yan Zhan Yun walked out from the courtyard. The disciples from the Heavenly Blade Clan, he didn't dare neglect them even slightly.

"Why did people from the Heavenly Blade Clan come to Red city?"

Yan Yang said with a puzzled expression.

"Who knows? Perhaps something good is about to happen."

"True. Yan Yang, you need to put in some effort. Perhaps you can join one of the big clans in the Qi Province by getting to know these Heavenly Blade Clan disciples."

Yan Hong Tai said.

Jiang Chen who stood aside was thinking to himself; he didn't know a thing about this Heavenly Blade Clan. In his past life, he had gone to many places in the Heavenly Continent, and he had never put those big clans in his mind. He had no clue about those super big clans in the Eastern Continent either.

In order for him to enter the Heavenly Continent, however, he will need to leave Red city first and enter the Qi Province. Meeting up with these apprentices from the Heavenly Blade Clan might be a good idea.

It was unclear how people would react if they knew that the real reason why these disciples from the Heavenly Blade Clan came here was because they were chasing a dog. They would definitely vomit some blood if they found out.

The Heavenly Falls Tower was located not far away from the Misty Rain Tower, and it was also not far from the Lee family. It was located right in the middle of the Lee family and the Misty Rain Tower, and it doesn't belong to either of them.

It looked like Chen Shuang and the other two had obtained information about the most powerful families in Red city, which must be why they picked the meeting point to be Heavenly Falls Tower as it was not on the Lee family's or the Misty Rain Tower's side.

At the entrance of the Heavenly Falls Tower, Yan Zhan Yun and Lee Shan Yue arrived at the same time. They looked at each other, the atmosphere immediately becoming heated.

"Yan Zhan Yun, what happened today has not ended yet. It is impossible for your family to protect that little bastard."

Lee Shan Yue let out a cold humph.

"Lee Shan Yue, you should be attending the funeral of your son at home. I don't think it's appropriate for you to be running around right now?"

Yan Zhan Yun said in a teasing manner.

What he said had hurt Lee Shan Yue. He immediately became furious.

"What do you want? You want to fight me now?"

Yan Zhan Yun said with a sneer smile. He wasn't scared of Lee Shan Yue like the others. He was the only one in this city who wasn't scared of Lee Shan Yue.

"Hmph! The men from the Heavenly Blade Clan are here, I don't want to argue with you right now."

Lee Shan Yue said while grinding his teeth before entering the Heavenly Falls Tower.

The Heavenly Falls Tower was the most popular restaurant in the city. It was filled with people every day, and it was hard to ever find an empty table. But today, the whole restaurant was empty. The Heavenly Blade Clan disciples were currently here, so no one dared to dine.

Lee Shan Yue and Yan Zhan Yun entered the Heavenly Falls Tower and met the shopkeeper of the Heavenly Falls Tower.

"You're here, chiefs."

The shopkeeper was an old man. His body was a little fat, and by his looks you could tell that the food in the restaurant was pretty good. When he saw Lee Shan Yue and Yan Zhan Yun, the shopkeeper hurried forward and bowed politely towards them. In Red city, there was no one who dared to be impolite in front of these 2 people.

"Where is the men from the Heavenly Blade Clan?"

Lee Shan Yue asked.

"They are in the main hall upstairs. The way they behave shows that they really are from the Heavenly Blade Clan."

The shopkeeper replied.

"Why do you think so?"

Yan Zhan Yun asked.

"These three individuals look unfamiliar. I have never seen them before, and I'm sure they are not from our city. They are all in their twenties, but they have all reached the Mortal Core realm. They must come from the inner parts of the Qi Province. Also, they are wearing a uniform with a fine blade embossed on the chest. This is the symbol of the Heavenly Blade Clan; that's why I'm sure that's where they came from. I just wonder, however, why the Heavenly Blade Clan disciples crossed the ten thousand mile Origin Mountain and came to Red city."

The shopkeeper had experienced much and met countless people in all his life. He wouldn't be wrong about anyone.

"Alright, let's go up and have a look."

Yan Zhan Yun nodded his head.

"I have explained the current situation in Red city and told them about both families. I won't be following you upstairs."

The shopkeeper told them while smiling.

Yan Zhan Yun and Lee Shan Yue went up to the second floor. Connected to the stairs was a huge hall, the decoration were all luxurious and exuded a sense of money and fame. Right now, within the hall, three youngsters were tasting some high quality tea. It looked like they were enjoying it.

As outer circle disciples of the Heavenly Blade Clan, whether its status or their rank, they were superior to any ordinary people. But, the trio would be cultivating within the clan at all times, so they never really had the chance to enjoy life outside of their clan. Besides, the feeling of being respected was really nice. As one of the four big clans in the Qi Province, there were more than ten thousand inner circle disciples. They were just some outer circle disciples.

Seeing someone coming up, the trio's faces became more serious.

"I'm Lee Shan Yue, greeting to the disciples from Heavenly Blade clan."

"I'm Yan Zhan Yun, greeting to the disciples from Heavenly Blade clan."

Lee Shan Yue and Yan Zhan Yun spoke at the same time and held their fists towards the trio respectfully. Actually, with their status and level, there was no need to be so polite towards these young men, but because of the young men's status, they didn't dare be impolite.

Both of them looked at the trio's outfits and their level. They were pretty surprised in their hearts because the trio had reached the Mortal Core realm at such young age. They must truly be from the Heavenly Blade Clan without any doubt.

"Chief of Lee family, Lee Shan Yue. Chief of Yan family, Yan Zhan Yun. Both of you are the strongest men in this city, and you've both reached the Late Mortal Core realm, am I correct?"

Chen Shuang looked at the two men, speaking casually. His face was filled with arrogance. For someone who came from one of the big clans in the Qi Province, this little Red city was just some remote village.

"That's right, how do I address you, young mister?"

Yan Zhan Yun asked.

"My name is Chen Shuang, an outer circle disciple of Heavenly Blade Clan."

When he mentioned the Heavenly Blade Clan, the arrogance on Chen Shuang's face got even thicker.

"The Heavenly Blade Clan is a big clan from the Qi Province. May I know the reason why Mister Chen travelled so far and came to Red city?"

Lee Shan Yue asked.

"Of course there's something we need to do since we came here. I'll get straight to the point; I want to use the strength of both your families to do one thing for me."

Chen Shuang stood up from where he sat.

"Please give your order Mister Chen. It would be an honor for the Lee family to be able to do something for the Heavenly Blade Clan."

Lee Shan Yue said hurriedly.

"En, Chief Lee really knows how to talk."

Chen Shuang nodded his head.

"Can I know what it is you need us to do?"

Yan Zhan Yun asked.

"Search for a dog."

Ruan Ling said. When she mentioned the word 'dog,' her beautiful face immediately became angry. She even said the word while grinding her teeth. A person having so much hate towards a dog was incredibly weird.

What?

Search for a dog?

Lee Shan Yue and Yan Zhan Yun almost fell onto the ground. They were even wondering if they had heard wrongly. Don't tell me these three Heavenly Blade Clan disciples came so far just for a dog? What kind of a joke was this?

Besides, the Lee family and the Yan family were the strongest powers in Red city. Asking them to search the whole city for a dag, what the heck! Were you insulting us?

"Don't be surprised, we really came here because we were pursuing a dog… We lost our way in Origin Mountain and came here. We suspect that the stupid dog is hiding in this city somewhere. That's why I need the help from both of you to search for this dog. As long as you can find that damn dog for me, I won't treat you too shabbily."

Chen Shuang said. Anger could be seen in his eyes as well when he mentioned that dog.

Lee Shan Yue and Yan Zhan Yun looked at each other, both of them feeling humiliated. It really looked like this trio came here in pursuit of a dog.

It was just a dog. What kind of damn dog would let the disciples of the Heavenly Blade Clan pursuit it for more than ten thousand miles?

"You guys, don't look down on that dog. This dog is really despicable. It is cunning, and it is a lunatic. It's really difficult to catch. If you guys can help us located the dog, then you will have done a great deed for the Heavenly Blade Clan!"

Shao Hua also stood up and spoke.

Listening to Shao Hua described this dog, Yan Zhan Yun and Lee Shan Yue suddenly had a bad feeling about this. A despicable, cunning lunatic dog, what kind of dog was this?

"Can I ask, what does this dog look like?"

Yan Zhan Hun wiped away some sweat silently but still asked.

"It is a dog with yellow fur. There's no other color on it. It is fat, fierce, and very easy to recognize."

Chen Shuang said.

"Don't worry Mister Chen, my Lee family will do our best! As long as that dog is in this city, we will catch it for you!"

Lee Shan Yue promised hurriedly, this was a good opportunity to get close to the Heavenly Blade clan. He couldn't miss it.

"The Yan family will do our best too."

Yan Zhan Yun made his promise as well.

"Very good, we'll be staying in the Heavenly Falls Tower. Once you receive any news about this dog, just send someone to inform us."

Chen Shuang said while smiling.

"Mister Chen, I have a request."

An intelligent look could be seen in Lee Shan Yue's eyes. He opened his mouth and asked.

"Tell me what is it, Chief Lee."

Chen Shuang sat back on his seat.

I have a son. His name is Lee Chang Ming, and he's only 23 years old. He just broke through to the Mortal Core realm… I wonder, is there any chance for him to join the Heavenly Blade Clan?"

Lee Shan Yue asked. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Hearing this, Yan Zhan Yun's expression changed slightly. Lee Chang Ming had broken through to the Mortal Core realm. Within the younger generation of the Yan family, Yan Yang was the one who was closest to breaking through to the Mortal Core realm. However, he was currently still in the Late Qi Hai realm.

"Oh? I never expected that this place would have a talent like that, not bad. A genius Mortal Core warrior can skip all requirements and instantly become outer circle disciples like us when he joins the clan. Since we're already in this city, we can let your son follow us back to the Heavenly Blade Clan. Of course, in order for him to join the clan, he will need to go through some tests first."

Chen Shuang said.

Hearing the reply he wanted to hear, Lee Shan Yue felt like he had been struck by happiness. Once Lee Chang Ming joined the Heavenly Blade Clan, the Lee family would become the strongest family in Red city.

"Mister Chen, the opportunity to join the Heavenly Blade Clan, can you give one to the Yan family as well?"

Yan Zhan Yun doesn't want to be suppressed by the Lee family, and being able to join the Heavenly Blade Clan, no matter if it was the Lee family or the Yan family, was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Brother Chen, since we're already here, why don't we just hold an examination in this city and give those young men the opportunity to join. This is a place away from the inner section of the Qi Province. No clan would ever consider coming here to recruit new disciples. If we have an examination here and bring all the potential talents back, we will at least have done something good."

Ruan Ling said.

"What Sister Ruan Ling said is right, we can just have an examination here."

Shao Hua agreed.

"Fine. Chiefs, once you return later on, please send out a notice immediately. Every young man in this city is qualified to join the examination. Tomorrow morning, those who desire to join the examination will enter the outer section of Origin Mountain. They have 4 hours to kill demon beasts, and they will be ranked by the amount of beasts they kill. The three of us will bring a few of them back with us. Of course, we will just recommend them. Whether or not they can join the Heavenly Blade Clan depends on their own abilities."

Chen Shuang told them.

Hearing this, Lee Shan Yue and Yan Zhan Yun were both very happy. This was a real big opportunity for the city's young generation. This examination would become the biggest event in this city.

Chen Shuang and the other two were just outer circle disciples. They had no authority in deciding who could join the clan. It was even rude for them to recommend someone. If they could pick out the strongest and help them get to the Heavenly Blade Clan, they would at least have done something good.

In the Heavenly Blade Clan, although an outer circle disciples had some status, that status was worth almost nothing. It was just barely better than that of those unofficial disciples. When the trio came to this city they were met with respect. They felt like they were on the top. Having an examination and acting like the ones who decided who was qualified was a chance to fulfill their desires. Besides, they did have the right to recommend someone.

"Please go back chiefs, and don't forget to search for the dog for us."

Chen Shuang said.

"Please don't worry. Once we're back, we'll immediately send out a notice and ask everyone in this city to search for that dog. We won't let anything slow down the search, not even the examination."

Lee Shan Yue kept promising them.

Outside of the Heavenly Falls Tower.

"Yan Zhan Yun, it's certain that my son will join the Heavenly Blade Clan. When that happens, your Yan family will be doomed."

Lee Shan Yue said with a cold smile.

"Really? The examination hasn't started yet. How do you know that no one from my Yan family will join the Heavenly Blade Clan?"

Yan Zhan Yun said with an unconvinced look.

"Let's wait and see."

Lee Shan Yue waved his sleeves, turned around, and left.

Within the meeting hall of the Yan family.

"What? Search for a dog?"

Yan Hong Tai's eyes suddenly turned big. After hearing what Yan Zhan Yun told them, everyone had a feeling that the world was so large that anything strange was possible. The Heavenly Blade Clan disciples had traveled for more than ten thousand miles just because of a dog. The more they thought about it, the more speechless they became.

That same night, the Misty Rain Tower and the Lee family sent out notices at the same time. A yellow dog was wanted by them. Concurrently, the news about the Heavenly Blade Clan disciples arriving here in search of a dog spread as well.

When the news spread, the entire city was shocked. Everyone had a bad feeling about this. Who could have ever thought that such a huge city would be heated up like this because of a dog?

What kind of dog was this?

"This is too funny, I nearly died laughing! The Heavenly Blade Clan is one of the four big clans in the Qi Province, but their disciples are good for nothing. They pursued a dog for more than ten thousand miles, and they even caused such a sensation in the city."

"This is one big joke. The disciples of Heavenly Blade Clan pursuing a dog, I bet this is no ordinary dog."

"Of course it is an extraordinary dog. If it wasn't, then why couldn't the Heavenly Blade Clan disciples catch it after pursuing it for so long? But, I really wonder what this dog has done to make the disciples of the Heavenly Blade Clan so angry that they would chase it and cause such a sensation."

…

At this moment, you couldn't go anywhere in this city without hearing about this dog. This was unprecedented and a really big joke.

What was even more shocking was that the Lee family and the Yan family really sent out their men to search every corner of this city. They didn't even dare neglect the tiniest corners.

At the same time, the Misty Rain Tower and the Lee family sent out another notice. The disciples of the Heavenly Blade Clan were going to have an examination for the young generation in the city. Those who wished to take the exam would need to show up at Origin Mountain tomorrow morning.

When the notice was sent out, it created another great disturbance once again.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Our Red city is isolated from the inner sections of the Qi Province due to Origin Mountain. Even if there were geniuses here, they wouldn't have any chance to join one of those big clans in the Qi Province… But, now that the Heavenly Blade Clan disciples are here, they have given us a great opportunity."

"We won't ever have this kind of opportunity. If you are free, you should come take a look."

"That's right. Even if there was any available room, it would just all be grabbed by those of the Misty Rain Tower and Lee family. I'm sure that those who join this exam will all be from the Yan family or the Lee family. If there are some other young men joining, they must be from the families who are dependent on the big families. There won't be any chance for ordinary people."

…

The chattering about both matters didn't stop. Today was a sleepless night for Red city. Both big families were preparing for tomorrow's examination as well as searching for the dog in every single corner. Unfortunately, even though Red city was almost flipped over, they couldn't even find a single yellow fur.

Within the Yan family, a group of young men were gathering. These men were all led by Yan Yang, and all of them were at the Qi Hai realm. They were all the talented men of the younger generation, and a few of them were from the families that depended on the Yan family. They had been called for even though they weren't directly from the Yan family.

"Tomorrow's exam is extremely important! Once you all enter Origin Mountain, you will need to cooperate with absolute sincerity. Do not lose to the Lee family!"

Yan Zhan Yun said. The Heavenly Blade Clan's presence was a once in a lifetime opportunity for them.

"Yes sir!"

The group of geniuses shouted together. They had high spirits and understood that this was not only an examination; this was also a fight between them and the Lee family.

Yan Zhan Yun turned around and looked at Jiang Chen, "Brother Jiang Chen, are you interested in this examination?"

"Not interested, but I'll enter the mountain together with the others."

Jiang Chen shrugged his shoulder. For such a low class examination, he really had no interest at all. But, he needed to enter Origin Mountain.

"Brother Jiang Chen, if that is the case, why don't you pretend to be a man from a family who depends on the Yan family and join the exam with Yan Yang? Once you are inside the mountain range, I hope Brother Jiang Chen can take care of them."

Yan Zhan Yun said. Everyone here knew what Jiang Chen was capable of. If he stayed together with Yan Yang and the rest, their chances of winning would be very high.

"Alright, that's fine."

Jiang Chen nodded his head. To him, none of this mattered.

"But, I am not sure if Lee Chang Ming will be joining or not. He has already broken through to the Mortal Core realm. If he decides to take the exam, the risk would be very high."

Yan Zhan Yun expressed his worries.

"It's surprising that Lee Chang Ming has broken through to the Mortal Core realm, exceeding my expectations. But, Mortal Core warriors shouldn't be taking the exam together with the others as it is really unfair. I believe the trio from the Heavenly Blade Clan knows what to do."

Yan Hong Tai said.

"I hope so."

Yan Zhan Yun nodded in agreement.

The distance between Red city and Origin Mountain was more than a thousand miles. Therefore, those who wanted to take the exam had already started their journey and were rushing towards Origin Mountain.

A thousand mile distance was nothing for a Mortal Core warrior. He could easily cross a thousand miles if he ran for an hour with all his power. Those Qi Hai warriors, however, were unable to run that fast.

The search for the dog was still ongoing in the city. The men from the Lee family and Yan family who wanted to take part in the exam had already started their journey from different places and were using different paths. When the Yan family reached Origin Mountain, they met the Heavenly Blade Clan disciple trio who had been waiting for them there.

"Mister Chen!"

Yan Zhan Yun hurriedly greeted the trio when he saw them. He and another Yan family Mortal Core warrior had led the group of young men here.

"The men from the Lee family are not yet here."

Right after Chen Shuang finished his words, a group of men came over to them with great speed.

"They are here."

Ruan Ling said with a smile.

Not long after those words, the men from the Lee family arrived. Lee Shan Yue held his fist respectfully and greeted Chen Shuang and the other two. After that, he turned his gaze towards Jiang Chen who was standing between the men of the Yan family, an insidious look emerging in his eyes.

At the same time, Yan Zhan Yun's facial expression changed. His gaze landed on a young man who was standing next to Lee Shan Yue. The man was wearing a plain white robe and was handsome. His face resemble Lee Hang Hong and Lee Chang Hao, but his aura was clearly stronger than them. He was the number one genius of the Lee family, the young man who had just broken through to the Mortal Core realm, Lee Chang Ming.

"Mister Chen, Lee Chang Ming is a Mortal Core warrior. I don't think he needs to participate in this exam?"

Yan Zhan Yun spoke.

"En, which one of you is Lee Chang Ming?"

Chen Shuang said as he looked at the men from Lee family.

"Ming'er, greet Mister Chen."

Lee Shan Yue looked at Lee Chang Ming with a smile. This was the son he was the proudest off.

Lee Chang Ming took a step forward and came closer to Chen Shuang. He held his fist respectfully and said, "Lee Chang Ming greets your honorable!"

"En, it's not common for there to be such a genius in Red city. Lee Chang Ming, there's no need for you to take part in this exam, you can follow us back to the Heavenly Blade Clan. You'll then take part in the clan's examination. With your abilities, you will be able to become an outer circle disciple like us."

Chen Shuang explained. A Mortal Core warrior like him, there was really no reason for him to take part in the exam.

"Mister Chen."

Lee Shan Yue hurriedly spoke with a cold smile on his face and an intelligent look in his eyes, "Please let Ming'er enter Origin Mountain, you don't have to count him as one of the men who are taking this exam. Let it count as my examination for him!"

Lee Shan Yue brought Lee Chang Ming here to let him meet Chen Shuang, but he never really planned to let Lee Chang Ming join the exam. After all, with Lee Chang Ming's abilities, there was no need for him to join the exam.

But when he saw that Jiang Chen was in the group with those who were going to take part in this exam, he changed his mind. The Misty Rain Tower wanted to protect Jiang Chen with everything they had, so revenge had become extremely difficult. But right now, there was an opportunity for him to get rid of Jiang Chen.

Once Jiang Chen entered Origin Mountain, there would be no way for Yan Zhan Yun to protect him. With Lee Chang Ming being at the Early Mortal Core realm, killing Jiang Chen would be a piece of cake for him.

"Lee Shan Yue, it's really despicable of you to do this."

Yan Zhan Yun's expression changed. Everyone could tell that Lee Shan Yue wanted to let Lee Chang Ming enter Origin Mountain to deal with Jiang Chen.

"What? I never went against any rules, right?"

Lee Shan Yue had a cold smile on his face.

"Alright, so be it."

Chen Shuang nodded his head and agreed to the request.

"Mister Chen, letting a Mortal Core warrior enter Origin Mountain is unfair!"

Yan Zhan Yun immediately protested against decision.

"Chief Yan, please watch you attitude when talking to me. There's no need for you to teach the Heavenly Blade Clan how to do things. I do not care about what happened between you and the Lee family, but Lee Chang Ming is not participating in this exam. He can choose wherever he wants to go, however, as that is his freedom."

Chen Shuang said with a cold face. Yan Zhan Yun immediately stopped saying anything.

"Doesn't matter."

Jiang Chen smiled casually towards Yan Zhan Yun, signaling him to stop worrying.

"Brother Jiang Chen, you need to be careful! Why don't you give up on the exam. As long as you are by my side, no one is going to touch you!"

Yan Zhan Yun reminded Jiang Chen with good intentions. Although Jiang Chen was a strong man, he was only at the Mid Qi Hai realm. Fighting Lee Chang Hao and fighting Lee Chang Ming were two totally different things. The difference between the Qi Hai realm and the Mortal Core realm was not small.

"Lee Shan Yue wants to lose all his heirs. I'll make his wish come true."

Jiang Chen touched his nose and said casually.

"Alright, the examination will start now. The Yan family will enter from the left side of the mountain, and the Lee family from the right. The time limit will be four hours, and you will be ranked by the numbers of demon beasts you're able to kill."

Chen Shuang explained. The arrangement he made was to separate both parties so that it would be more fair. This arrangement made Yan Zhan Yun feel a bit more relaxed. Origin Mountain was huge. Even though it's just the outer section of the mountain, it still covered a huge area. As long as the parties don't meet, no one will be hurt or die.

"Let's go."

Yan Yang waved his hand. He was the first one to enter the mountain from the left. At the same time, the men from the Lee family entered from the right side of the mountain.

Lee Chang Ming walked towards Jiang Chen and started talking to him without hiding his killing intent, "So, you're the Jiang Chen who killed my two brothers."

"That's right."

Jiang Chen looked at Lee Chang Ming casually.

"You really have guts, but I will let you know what true pain is! Today, you won't be able to walk out from this mountain. I will personally kill you and avenge my brothers!"

Lee Chang Ming said confidently. The way he looked at Jiang Chen was filled with hatred and killing intent. Both his brother had been killed by this young man in front of him, so how could he not be angry.

"The decision you made today is the most stupid decision you've ever made in your life. There will be no Lee family heirs; you are not taking care of your obligations as a child towards your parents."

Jiang Chen's voice didn't reveal much emotion.

"You're really arrogant, but today, even the deities themselves are unable to save you!"

Lee Chang Ming said while grinding his teeth.

"Don't provoke me. Really, the consequences will be very serious."

After saying that, Jiang Chen turned around and walked into the mountain.


	14. Fight between dog and human

Within seconds, the men from both parties had entered the mountain. On the Yan family side, there were a total of 11 people, including Jiang Chen. As for the Lee family, there were 13 people including Lee Chang Ming.

It didn't matter if it was by numbers or strength, the Lee family were currently superior to the Yan family.

Outside the mountain, Lee Shan Yue's face had a bright smile, the scar on his face trembling. On the other side, Yan Zhan Yun stood there with a frown.

"Yan Zhan Yun, I bet you're worried and scared right now! If Ming'er attacks with his full power, do you think any of the men from your Yan family would be able to leave the mountain alive?"

Lee Shan Yue said without the slightest hesitation.

"You're very despicable to let a Mortal Core warrior participate in the assessment."

The Mortal Core warrior from Yan family scolded in anger.

Yan Zhan Yun waved his hands, signaling the man to stop arguing. Since it had already been decided, they could only hope that both groups only encountered and killed beasts in the mountain with their own abilities, and that they never bumped into each other, especially Lee Chang Ming.

The relation between them was like fire and water. If they bumped into each other while inside the mountain, a fight would be unavoidable. And once they did get into a fight, it would be a matter of life and death.

Chen Shuang and the other two stood aside with relaxed expressions. They didn't really care about what Yan Zhan Yun and Lee Shan Yue said, they knew that both families were enemies. As for whether or not someone died during this assessment, and how many, they didn't really care. This was a norm in any fight. In the Qi Province, the fights between the four big sects were far beyond the imagination of the Yan family and the Lee family.

Within the mountain, the Yan family group were gathering. Everyone looked at Yan Yang and Jiang Chen. Here, both of them were their leaders.

"Brother Yan Yang, what should we do now?"

Someone asked.

"Everyone split up and kill the beasts with your own abilities. We'll gather here again in 4 hours, then we'll count the numbers of beasts we have killed. This will be a great experience for us. While hunting, try your best to stay away from the Lee family group, especially Lee Chang Ming."

Yan Yang told everyone with a serious expression.

"Alright, understood."

Everyone nodded their heads before splitting up. They all went in different directions.

"Brother Jiang, we will fight on our own as well. Lee Chang Ming's target is you, so you have to be careful."

Yan Yang looked at Jiang Chen.

"Sure. You should also be careful."

Jiang Chen patted Yan Yang's shoulder before he turned around walked into the mountain.

At the same time, on the other side, the men from the Lee family were gathering as well.

"Brother Ming, what should we do now. Stay in group or split up?"

Someone asked. Everyone was looking at Lee Chang Ming; he was their leader now.

"Everyone listen, killing beasts is not our main goal. Our goal today is to kill everyone from the Misty Rain Tower! Once we've killed them all, we can take the beasts they have killed and use them to join the Heavenly Sword Sect! Besides, once all the Yan family's young generation dies, Yan Zhan Yun will collapse. It won't take a lot of time before the entire city falls into our Lee family's hand. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Lee Chang Ming let out a cruel laugh. He was smart and evil. He could always look into the future further than others.

"Brother Ming is a Mortal Core warrior. With Brother Ming here, the men from the Yan family will be finished! We'll start moving towards the area where the Yan family group are located!"

Someone said with an extremely pleased expression.

"Let's go! Assign your own position and split up, I'll go find that Jiang Chen."

When he mentioned Jiang Chen, an insidious look filled Lee Chang Ming's eyes. This Jiang Chen was the most important target for him in this mountain. Both his brothers had been killed by this man, and he wanted Jiang Chen to pay him for that with his own blood.

The Demon Beasts at the Qi Hai realm were the ones who could be considered Demon Beasts. The beasts underneath the Qi Hai realm could't awaken their intelligence. Therefore, they could only be called wild beasts.

Once a Demon Beast reached the Qi Hai realm, their intelligence would completely awaken. Their intelligence was almost no different than a human, but the Demon Beasts were born with stronger qi, blood, and also a powerful body. Therefore, when a human and a Demon Beast at the same level met each other, the Demon Beast would have a natural advantage.

Jiang Chen ran with great speed, and soon, he had gone more than one hundred miles into the mountain. The Demon Beasts at the outer section of the mountain were mostly weak. They couldn't really attract Jiang Chen's attention. His goal for this trip was a Demon Soul.

Rustle!

Right in front of Jiang Chen was a bush with withered vines. Rustling reverberated from there. Jiang Chen's ears moved slightly, and he turned his gaze towards it. He immediately saw a huge black figure coming out from the withered vines.

It was a Black Striped Rhino that was two meters tall. Its body was black, and golden stripes could be seen on its head. Right now, the Black Striped Rhino was staring at Jiang Chen with a bloodthirsty look, as if it had just encountered its prey.

Roar~

The Black Striped Rhino growled as it walked towards Jiang Chen, step by step. Every time its iron hoof struck the ground, large booms sounded out. The Black Striped Rhino's most powerful weapons was its hoof. The Black Striped Rhino in front of him had reached the Mid Qi Hai realm. Its black hoof could easily smash the hardest rocks. Truly powerful. If the hoof hit the opponent during a fight, the result would be terrifying.

"Come on."

Jiang Chen taunted the Black Striped Rhino with his fingers and spoke in a teasing manner.

Roar~

The taunt had clearly provoked the Black Striped Rhino. It growled out in anger as it dashed towards Jiang Chen in a seemingly unstoppable manner.

Boom! Boom!

The woods were shaking as if there was an earthquake because of the Black Striped Rhino's iron hoofs hitting the ground. When the distance between Jiang Chen and the Black Striped Rhino was only two meters, the huge Black Striped Rhino suddenly jumped into the air, its shining iron hoof flying towards Jiang Chen's head. It was fast and furious, just these actions alone would have frightened anyone to death.

But unfortunately, the Black Striped Rhino had encountered Jiang Chen.

Crack!

Jiang Chen clenched his fist tightly until it produced a cracking sound. Powerful energy emitted from his fist, and like a strike of lightning, his fist clashed with the Black Striped Rhino's iron hoof.

After cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill, his qi and blood had become stronger and stronger, his body strengthening as well. Even those powerful Demon Beasts couldn't compare with him. Fighting face to face with a strong Demon Beast like the Black Striped Rhino was just what he wanted right now.

Discovering that the tiny little human in front of its eyes was trying to fight against its iron hoof with just a fist, the Black Striped Rhino looked at Jiang Chen with a mocking expression in its eyes.

Bang!

The fist and the hoof collided with each other. The impact created powerful waves that blew the leaves on the ground away. Under such great impact, the mocking look in the Black Striped Rhino's eyes immediately turned into fright.

Crack!

The Black Striped Rhino's leg had been completely shattered into pieces. Blood was pouring out from its skin, and the strong hoof even had some cracks.

Aw-ooooooo!

The Black Striped Rhino howled out in pain. The huge and strong body fell back flying, crashing onto the ground two meters away. The great impact had made a huge crater on the ground.

Jiang Chen jumped into the air right above the Black Striped Rhino's head and threw a punch towards it. The punch struck the Black Striped Rhino's head accurately. This punched cracked open its head, and a bright bead immediately flew out from its skull. Jiang Chen immediately grabbed this black bead.

The Black Striped Rhino trembled a few times before it stopped moving. It had died a horrible death.

If anyone witnessed this fight, they would be so shocked that their jaws would drop. How could a man be so strong and kill a Black Striped Rhino at the Mid Qi Hai realm with just two punches?

To Jiang Chen, a Black Striped Rhino at the Mid Qi Hai realm was just too weak. Even if it was at the Late Qi Hai realm, he would be able to kill it with ease.

The Black Striped Rhino's Demon Soul was as big as a fist. It was translucent, and a strong energy could be clearly felt from within.

A Demon Beast's Demon Soul was the most important part of their body. It represented the source of a Demon Beast, it's most essential component.

Jiang Chen opened up his mouth and swallowed the demon soul into his stomach. This action, if seen by anyone else, would cause them to faint from shock as well.

Eating a Demon Soul directly was the stupidest thing in this world. Everyone knew that there was a huge difference between humans and Demon Beasts. Although a Demon's Beast Demon Soul contained great amounts of pure energy, it also contained a lot of impurities that humans couldn't absorb. These impurities belonged to a special part of the Demon Beast.

That was why whenever someone obtained a Demon Soul he would exchange it for money or pills, or use it himself to concoct pills. Even if one wanted to absorb it, he would need to get rid of all impurities in the Demon Soul bit by bit. Eating a Demon Soul directly like Jiang Chen just did was the same as committing suicide.

Of course Jiang Chen was not going to kill himself. There was a reason why he did what he just did. The Dragon Transformation skill was the ultimate heavenly skill. When he reached the peak of this skill he would be able to transform into a dragon. What was a dragon? It was a mythical being, the noblest existence amongst all species.

Besides, the scripture with the Dragon Transformation skill did mention that when cultivating with this skill, one would be able to absorb any rare bloodline in this world. Those strong Demon Beasts were all Jiang Chen's absorption targets. He could absorb bloodlines, not to mention Demon Souls.

When the Demon Soul was swallowed, he immediately started cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill. The five Dragon Marks received some instructions and immediately gathered around the Demon Soul.

A few minutes later, the Demon Soul had been completely absorbed by Jiang Chen. The pure energy within had turned into pure Yuan energy. As for the impurities in the Demon Soul, they had been cleansed and turned into pure Yuan energy that was absorbed by the few Dragon Marks.

Buzz!

After some trembling within the Qi Sea, the sixth Dragon Mark that could previously barely be seen became more vivid.

"The Mid Qi Hai realm Black Striped Rhino was too weak. Even after absorbing the Demon Soul, it doesn't really provide much help to me. If I want to reach the Late Qi Hai realm, I will need more high level Demon Souls. Those Demon Beasts' will need to be a higher level than I currently am."

Jiang Chen thought to himself. The Black Striped Rhino was strong, but the Dragon Transformation skill he was cultivating had made his potential much greater than others, which was why he was like a bottomless hole who required much more resources than others.

"Besides, the Black Striped Rhino is just a normal Demon Beast. It doesn't possess any special bloodlines. The Demon Beasts who possess special bloodlines have god given abilities. If I can absorb one of those beasts' Demon Souls, then I will be able to use their god given ability with my Dragon Transformation skill."

Jiang Chen thought to himself with bright eyes. This was the most powerful part of the Dragon Transformation skill, merging numerous special bloodlines into one and possessing special god given abilities by absorbing bloodlines. The future potential of the Dragon Transformation skill was beyond Jiang Chen's imagination.

Of course, Jiang Chen had tons of expectations towards his future. His life right now was destined to be more amazing than his previous life.

Bang!

Followed by a huge sound so powerful that it made the earth shake, a huge White Tiger clashed into a huge tree and fell onto the ground. A big hole could be seen in the White Tiger's head. Next to the White Tiger stood a young man wearing a regular white robe with a Demon Soul in his hand. A slight upwards curve on his lips showed that he was satisfied.

This young man was Jiang Chen. After killing the Black Striped Rhino, the White Tiger was the fourth Mid Qi Hai Demon Beast he had killed.

Jiang Chen didn't waste anything as he completely absorbed the Demon Soul. Unfortunately, after absorbing all four Mid Qi Hai Demon Souls, the sixth Dragon Mark in his Qi Sea was still not completely formed.

"The stronger my inner potential is, the more resources I will need. Looks like I will need to search for Demon Beasts above my current level. Besides, in order to reach the Late Qi Hai realm, I think I will need to form at least eight Dragon Marks."

Jiang Chen thought to himself. Right now he had gone two hundred miles into the mountain, but he had yet to meet any strong Demon Beasts. He had also not met any Demon Beasts possessing special bloodlines.

"Although Origin Mountain is large, it is still located at the border of the Saint Continent. It's very hard to find a strong Demon Beast here, and it's even harder to find a Demon Beast with a special bloodline."

Jiang Chen shook his head. This was the border of the Eastern Continent in addition to being the border of the Saint Continent. The natural energy here was weak. In comparison, the natural energy in the Heavenly Continent was at least a few hundred times richer.

The natural energy in a place represented the amount of resources which had a powerful influence on warriors and Demon Beasts.

Right at this point of time, a chilly wind suddenly blew out from the woods right in front of Jiang Chen. This chilly wind brought an intensely strong putrid stench, making anyone who smelled it feel like vomiting. Jiang Chen smelled it once and immediately felt dizzy, but the next second, the putrid stench was absorbed by the Dragon Marks in his body.

The Dragon Transformation skill was the skill with the greatest Yang attribute. It was the natural enemy of all evil Yin energies. On the other hand, the Dragon Transformation skill could absorb anything in this world; the things it couldn't absorb was incredibly rare. This was one of the most frightening parts about this skill.

"Poison! The Dragon Transformation skill is truly amazing. It can even absorb poisons."

Jiang Chen was slightly shocked. The smell came from a very poisonous being. If it didn't then he wouldn't have been able to make him so dizzy. But to his surprise, the Dragon Transformation skill could actually absorb poison.

Rustle~

Rustling sounded out in front of him. Jiang Chen started and saw a huge python coming towards him.

The huge python was 3 meters long. Its body was as thick as a round barrel, and it was covered in green scales. A pair of eyes stared at Jiang Chen like a death lord from hell, and its red tongue kept sticking out from its mouth.

Poisonous gas kept emitting from the huge green python, putrid. The grass and flowers around all turned black wherever it passed, instantly withering. This proved how strong this poisonous gas was.

"Green Hellish Python, Late Qi Hai realm!"

Jiang Chen's eyes lit up. With his experience, he could recognize the huge green python with just a single look.

The Green Hellish Python was a very poisonous beast. The 'hell' in its name represented death because of the strength and intensity of its poison. Its body was covered by green scales that were hard to break. This was why it got the title Green Python of Death.

The Green Hellish Python was the lone king in the woods. The reason why it was called 'king' was because no other Demon Beasts dared to come close to it. Even the Demon Beasts that were at a higher level than the Green Hellish Python wouldn't want to fight it. Its poison was too strong and intense. If the poison entered the body accidentally, the results would be awful. This was the reason why it looked so lonely.

Even a Mortal Core warrior would stop moving when he encountered a Late Qi Hai Green Hellish Python without even daring to fight it.

The Green Hellish Python was a rare snake species, and it was hard to find one. No one would ever expect to see one here. The Green Hellish Python in front of him was obviously attracted by the noise Jiang Chen made while killing that White Tiger. Right now, the Green Hellish Python had already decided that Jiang Chen would be its prey of the day.

"I wonder if the Dragon Transformation skill is able to handle the poison of this Green Hellish Python."

Jiang Chen mumbled to himself quietly. The Green Hellish Python was a very horrifying Demon Beast, but Jiang Chen wasn't scared of this. The Dragon Transformation skill had a lot of mighty powers that Jiang Chen had yet to discover. He needed to draw out and discover those powers part by part.

Besides, with Jiang Chen's abilities, even if the Dragon Transformation skill really couldn't absorb the poison of this Green Hellish Python, he still had other ways of handling it. The Green Hellish Python in front of him was a Late Qi Hai Demon Beast. If he could absorb its Demon Soul, then the sixth Dragon Mark in his Qi Sea would be able to completely form.

It was worth the effort!

The Green Hellish Python saw that this human didn't try running after seeing it. A surprised look emerged in its eyes, but this was soon replaced by a cruel and mocking look.

The Green Hellish Python suddenly stood up, leaving only a small part of its tail on the ground. It stared at Jiang Chen from above. After that it shook its body, and a green colored poison gas like a giant net emerged from the Green Hellish Python, starting to fly towards Jiang Chen.

Looking at this, Jiang Chen's eyes lit up. With his abilities, if he wanted to avoid this attack, the giant poison net wouldn't even have a chance of touching him. But instead, he just stood on the ground without moving. He gritted his teeth and thought in his mind, let's fight!

This was because Jiang Chen clearly understood that with his current level, if he couldn't survive the Green Hellish Python's poison attack, there would be no reason for him to fight with it. Once the Green Hellish Python became enraged, everything within 10 meters of it would become deadly poison, and he wouldn't even be able to come close to it.

Therefore, he had all his hopes on the Dragon Transformation skill. He wanted to experience himself whether or not the Dragon Transformation skill was able to absorb a huge amount of deadly poison.

Standing still, the deadly poison gas unleashed from the Green Hellish Python had covered Jiang Chen. The poison gas immediately entered Jiang Chen's body.

When the Green Hellish Python saw that the human in front of it didn't move at all when the poison gas covered him, it was startled and immediately felt shocked. WAs this human an idiot? Was the human missing some nerves in his brain, or was his head previously squeezed by a door? This was just a dumbass, didn't he know that once the poison gas entered his body he would be dead? Or was it because he knew that he wouldn't able to escape upon meeting it. Was that why he gave up fighting?

No matter what, Jiang Chen's way of reacting had puzzled the Green Hellish Python.

When the deadly poison gas entered Jiang Chen's body, he immediately felt a heart piercing pain all over his body. This was the deadly poison of a Green Hellish Python. He didn't dare neglect the poison. He immediately started circulating the Dragon Transformation skill and the Dragon Marks in his Qi Sea, making them furious like some ancient beasts. The Dragon Marks started absorbing the poison gas with incredible speed, and in just a split second, all the poison had been absorbed. Not only did Jiang Chen not feel uncomfortable, he was feeling energetic.

"Hahaha…"

Jiang Chen started laughing out loud. He couldn't hold his excitement. The Dragon Transformation skill really could absorb the Green Hellish Python's deadly poison. This was awesome; this meant that he was immune to all poisons in the future.

Looking at Jiang Chen absorbing all of its poison and acting like nothing had happened, even laughing like a madman, the Green Hellish Python had a bad feeling. It had been the strongest existence in these woods for a long time, but this was the first time it had met someone like this, a madman. Its own deadly poison had no effect on this man. How could this be possible?

Grrrrrrrrr~

The Green Hellish Python couldn't hold it anymore. It roared out loud and became very angry. It didn't believe that some tiny little human could be immune to its deadly poison. It opened its mouth and spat out some green liquid.

The liquid resembled flying swords, and it came flying towards Jiang Chen with great speed.

Hmph!

Jiang Chen let out a cold hump. Knowing that his Dragon Transformation skill made him immune to deadly poison, he no longer had any worries. A Green Hellish Python who had lost its strongest weapon was just prey in Jiang Chen's eyes.

Facing the green liquid attack by the Green Hellish Python, Jiang Chen's arm moved as he punched out his fist which was covered in bright energy, the fist colliding with the green liquids.

Plak!

Jiang Chen wanted to destroy the liquid, but the liquid was like some gooey substance. It just stuck onto Jiang Chen's fist.

Shhhish!

A burning hiss resonated from the fist. Jiang Chen immediately felt a strong corrosion on his fist. The green liquid was like a bunch of tiny snakes, penetrating into his body.

"What the fuck!"

Jiang Chen cursed from the pain. Although the Dragon Transformation skill could absorb poison, the pain on his fist still made him furrow his brows.

"Enough playing with you! Face your death!"

Jiang Chen shouted out before he jumped up into the air. He pointed his finger out like a sword towards the Green Hellish Python.

Bang!

A huge golden finger was unleashed by Jiang Chen, and a large explosion-like sound could be heard. With his strength right now, he would be able to instantly kill anyone under the Mortal Core realm, including those strong Demon Beasts.

Right in front of him, the Green Hellish Python had an idiotic expression. It was startled, and it was still recalling the previous scene in its mind. That green liquid was its deadliest poison, but its opponent acted like nothing had happened, and this turned the Green Hellish Python's mind on its head.

The huge golden finger, along with a loud explosion-like sound, appeared in front of the Green Hellish Python in less than a split second. The powerful Six Solar Finger which slightly emitted its power had completely locked down the Green Hellish Python

Shhhh!

The Green Hellish Python felt a cold shiver down its spine and only reacted now, but its reaction was too slow.

Bang!

The huge golden finger hit a point seven inches below the Green Hellish Python's head. This was a weak points for all snakes. What was even worse was that it was attacked by the powerful Single Solar Finger skill.

The Green Hellish Python screamed out in pain. Its body was ripped into two pieces from where it was struck, and a meter of its body had been completely ripped into pieces.

A Late Qi Hai Green Hellish Python died in such a horrible way, its corpse still wiggling on the ground. The blood flowing out from its corpse was also extremely poisonous; the dirt turned black and all plant life instantly died when being touched by its blood.

Jiang Chen tried hard to resist the obnoxious stench as he took a small blade from his bag. He then cut through the Green Hellish Python's skull and took out its Demon Soul.

There was green liquid flowing within the green colored Demon Soul. This was the source of the Green Hellish Python and where all its poison originated from.

"According to the Dragon Transformation script, if I absorb a Demon Soul with a special ability, I will be able to possess its god given ability. I wonder if I will be able to obtain this Green Hellish Python's poison after absorbing its Demon Soul."

Jiang Chen stared at the Demon Soul in his hand. If he was able to take the poison for himself, then he would have one more frightening hidden skill and be able to kill people without them noticing.

"Poison, become mine!"

After saying that, Jiang Chen swallowed the Green Hellish Python's Demon Soul.

Bang!

When the Demon Soul of the Green Hellish Python entered Jiang Chen's body, the surging energy within immediately overflowed everywhere, causing Jiang Chen's body to tremble. The trembling increasingly became more violent, even causing Jiang Chen to furrow his brows. His face was covered in sweat as well.

What was inside the Green Hellish Python's Demon Soul was not only pure energy, there was also that terrifying poison. When the green liquid streamed into Jiang Chen's body, the strong corrosive characteristics of it would destroy all of Jiang Chen's inner organs.

However, Jiang Chen immediately started circulating the Dragon Transformation skill. The Dragon Marks immediately covered all of the green liquid and absorbed every last drop of it. But Jiang Chen could clearly feel that this time, the Dragon Marks didn't completely digest all the liquid they absorbed.

Buzz…

Within his Qi Sea, the energies were rolling around. The Late Qi Hai Green Hellish Python's Demon Soul couldn't compare with those Mid Qi Hai Demon Soul's as it had a lot more energy. With the help of his Dragon Transformation skill, these energies were completely absorbed by Jiang Chen, and the sixth Dragon Mark had completely formed. The blood red Dragon Mark that just formed kept vibrating, almost as if it was happy. Not only this, the shadow of the seventh Dragon Mark appeared as well. Jiang Chen's strength had increased yet again, and he was not far from reaching the Late Qi Hai realm.

After the sixth Dragon Mark was formed and the Dragon Mark was finished, the other Dragon Mark's had almost completely digested everything. At the corner of his Qi Sea within his Dantian, a greenish whirlpool the size of a fist appeared. It stayed there peacefully together with the Dragon Marks and Jiang Chen's Yuan power.

"This is the Green Hellish Python's poison source! Haha! The Dragon Transformation skill is truly amazing. It really absorbed and digested the deadly poison! Let me see if I can use this ability."

Jiang Chen was truly happy. With a thought, the green whirlpool acted like it had received an instruction and started dancing violently.

Jiang Chen pointed out his finger, and blinking green lights appeared on his fingertip. The green light was odorless and didn't stink like the Green Hellish Python's poison. Jiang Chen pointed out his finger again. The green light turned into a sharp sword and flew towards a tree right in front of him.

Shhhish….

The green light penetrated the tree and left a finger sized hole. The next second, some corrosion-like sound sounded out from within the tree, and green smoke emitted from within. Not long after that, the lower part of the tree became completely black and lost its liveliness. Jiang Chen casually unleashed some Yuan energy and attacked the tree. The tree collapsed instantly. If one looked at the tree from where it was broken, one could discover that the internal part of the tree had become completely black.

"What a frightening poison. With this hidden skill, I can kill someone without them noticing!"

Jiang Chen couldn't be happier than this. This was deadly poison from the Green Hellish Python, and now he had full control of its ability. It really was a deadly skill.

In his past life, Jiang Chen had once fought the Poison Lord, Du Qian Chou. Although he ended up defeating him in the end with his mighty abilities, he almost died because of the poison. If he was cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill in his past life, then the Poison Lord wouldn't have been able to even be a threat.

"The benefits are really awesome."

Jiang Chen felt proud of himself. He didn't care about the Green Hellish Python's corpse as he continued his journey into the mountain.

Not far from here was a valley. On top of this valley were layers of fog that were floating around. The valley was quiet, and with a scan of his Divine Sense, he discovered nothing unusual. Of course, Jiang Chen's Divine Sense was still weak, and the amount he can send out was still limited. There was no way for him to scan the whole valley right now.

"Let's have a look inside."

Jiang Chen jumped down into the valley. Once he was inside the valley, he discovered that there were tons of craters within that made it difficult for him to walk.

Jiang Chen's body moved like an agile cat as he passed through the area filled with craters. After walking for some time, he came to the entrance of a cave. The cave was filled with complete darkness, a cold and wet sensation originating from within the cave. Jiang Chen scanned the cave with his Divine Sense, but he couldn't discover anything unusual.

With his strong abilities and his courage, he prepared to enter the cave and check it out. He decided to enter because he might be able to find some hidden treasures in there.

Jiang Chen entered the wet cave, and after taking just a few steps he suddenly felt a cold shiver down his spine. It felt like he was being watched by a pair of eyes within the darkness.

Jiang Chen immediately turned around and discovered that not far from his left side, there was something squatting. A pair of bright eyes were staring at him; there truly was something watching him behind his back.

Jiang Chen saw that this being was covered by golden fur all over. It looked like a horse, but at the same time, a dog. The body was stout and much stronger than an ordinary dog, but if compared to an ordinary horse, it was much smaller. After further examination, it truly did look like a dog

"This dog was clearly staying here, but when I scanned this place with my Divine Sense, I was unable to find anything…"

Jiang Chen was surprised and raised his caution against this big yellow dog. With his abilities, even without his Divine Sense, there was not much that could hide from his senses at such a close distance.

What made Jiang Chen even more shocked was that with his judgment, he was unable to tell what this big yellow dog's actual level was.

Shoopsh!

Just when Jiang Chen was thinking to himself, the big yellow dog suddenly moved. It opened up its huge mouth and bit towards Jiang Chen.

This was too fast, as fast as a lightning strike. Jiang Chen was shocked once again, and he hurriedly tried avoiding the bite… But, the big yellow dog's reaction was too fast. With one bite it had managed to grab onto half of Jiang Chen's butt.

"What the fuck…!"

Jiang Chen cursed out loud. 'Fuck, I was once the greatest Saint in this world, but I was just bitten by a dog. And the fucker bit my butt… If anyone finds out about this, my reputation would disappear.'

"Stupid dog, get lost from here!"

Jiang Chen's butt was throbbed painfully. He turned around and struck out with his palm. His speed was great, but the big yellow dog's speed was even great. It moved to the side with speed resembling a lightning strike and released Jiang Chen's butt.

"Pooh! Why is your butt so hard? Damn, my teeth are hurting, pooh!"

The big yellow dog was spitting around. Jiang Chen, who was standing opposite of the dog, froze instantly; the dog knew how to talk? Damn! A dog knew how to speak?

Any ordinary Demon Beast could only transform into human form after forming the Heavenly Core and reaching the Heavenly Core realm. Only then could they speak. Some Demon Beasts with rare bloodlines and strong amounts of potential strength would have great difficulty with transforming into human form. Usually, those would need to form their Divine Core or even reach the Saint realm before they could transform into human form. No matter what the situation was, Heavenly Core realm was the bottom line.

The dog in front of him was obviously not at the Heavenly Core realm. If it was then Jiang Chen wouldn't be standing here without any injuries.

This was a miracle!

While rubbing his butt, Jiang Chen kept staring at the big yellow dog in front of him. He was cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill, which was why his body was as strong as metal. Although he couldn't escape from the dogs bite, he had covered it with Yuan energy, explaining why the big yellow dog was unable to hurt him.

"Big yellow dog, don't tell me that you're the dog the Heavenly Sword Sect disciples have been looking for? They've chased you for over ten thousand miles…"

Jiang Chen said with his eyes wide open. The dog right in front of him really did look like the dog described by the Heavenly Sword Sect disciples.

"Kid, your qi and blood is really strong, and your body is sturdy as well! Surely, you can provide me with good nutrients! Just stand there and don't move, let me eat you."

The big yellow dog stared at Jiang Chen as it spoke.

Jiang Chen almost vomited blood. 'What the fuck? This dog wants to eat me? And it spoke with such a manner? Enough is enough!'

"You're such a fat and delicate dog, if I steam you then the taste must be very delicious!"

Jiang Chen said with a smile, his gaze flickered up and down the big yellow dog's body, as if he was checking out all the parts.

"Boy, what did you just say? Kid, how dare you say I'm fat? Fuck, I'm bulk. Do you know what bulk muscles are? If you only said that I was fat, then I would spare you, but how dare you say that I, your father, am delicate? Which part of I, your father, looks delicate? How can I, your father, be delicate? Fuck, how dare you say that I, your father, am delicate? Enough is enough, today I'll eat you for sure! I'll eat you!"

The big yellow dog jumped up and down. It appeared to be very angry.

Jiang Chen, who was standing opposite of the dog, was so shocked that his jaw almost dropped to the floor. He only said fat and delicate; why was this dog's reaction so extreme?

Woosh~

The big yellow dog was really mad. It was mad because someone said that it was fat and delicate. Beams of golden light emitted from its body, the eyes expressing cruelty. It swore that it would eat this kid who said that it was fat and delicate today.

Jiang Chen's expression changed. From the aura this big yellow dog was unleashing he could clearly feel a Holy Spirit. That was a spirit that came from a bloodline. If it was anyone else, they wouldn't be able to feel this spirit, but Jiang Chen was a Saint and had seen all kinds of Demon Beasts. The dog in front of him was clearly unusual.

When he felt this Holy Spirit, the Dragon Marks within his Dantian started vibrating slightly.

"Dragon Horse? This dog is a Dragon Horse? Heavens, I'm lucky!"

Jiang Chen's mind was immediately filled with joy. He could now tell that this dog possessed the ancient Dragon Horse's bloodline. A Dragon Horse was the heir of the Heavenly Dragon and the Heavenly Horse, and it was a rare being that was even rarer in the ancient era.

He never expected to see a Dragon Horse heir here. No wonder this dog looked like a horse. Dragon Horses resembled dogs more than horses or dragons.

"If I can kill this dog and absorb its bloodline, then the Dragon Transformation skill will be able to develop into an unimaginable state! It will be transformed from the roots, and I can even take the god given Dragon Horse ability!"

Jiang Chen was really excited. He decided he must kill this dog and drink its blood.

Therefore, a man and a dog begun to fight within the cave; one wanted to eat the man, and the other wanted to drink the other's blood.

Swoopsh~

The big yellow dog struck. It moved like a golden lightning strike and instantly arrived in front of Jiang Chen. This time, the big yellow dog didn't open up its mouth, instead using its head to attack. It looked like it wanted to kill Jiang Chen with its head.

"Hmph!"

Jiang Chen let out a cold hump and scolded the idiot dog in his mind. 'You could have used any part of your body to attack me, so how dare you use the head. It's just the same as looking for death.' The big yellow dog's speed was fast, and if it was anyone else, they wouldn't be able to react to this attack. However, Jiang Chen was no ordinary person. Being bitten once surpassed his expectations, but it wouldn't happen again.

The Dragon Marks in his Qi Sea vibrated. Jiang Chen violently struck out with his fist using his full force, and the iron fist smashed onto the head of this big yellow dog.

Clang!

The impact produced a sound similar to metal colliding. Fiery sparks emerged beneath their huge collision, and both Jiang Chen and the big yellow dog were forced back!

Bang! Bang!

Two bangs sounded out, and Jiang Chen and the big yellow dog both hit the cave wall. The huge impact caused the whole cave to start shaking. Dust covered the cave as rocks fell from above.

Jiang Chen and the big yellow dog looked at each other with dumbstruck expressions, especially Jiang Chen. He knew that his punch just now contained at least 50,000 kilograms of force. The dog's head was really hard, and the impact had made his arm numb.

The big yellow dog also stared at Jiang Chen. It never expected that this young man in front of it had such powerful force. His body was also almost as strong as its own.

"This young fellow emits an aura of someone at the top. He is like a born king, but it really doesn't match with his age… Besides, this fellow's combat strength is really powerful, so if I eat him, I will surely get tons of benefits!"

The big yellow dog thought to itself. Although it was shocked by Jiang Chen's strength, Jiang Chen's high quantity of qi and powerful blood had only made it hungrier.

"Young fellow, this place is too small. We can't fight properly here; let's fight outside."

The big yellow dog said.

"Alright, let's go to outside."

Jiang Chen nodded his head. He also thought that this was a good idea.

A human and a dog walked out from the cave into the wide open valley.

Swoopsh!

Two beings with skin as thick as ancient beasts struck out at the same time. They used the most original and brutal ways they could think of to start the fight.

Clang clang clang…

Soon the fight between the human and the dog turned white-hot. One wanted to eat the human while the other wanted to kill and drink blood. Every time their attacks collided, sounds of metal striking would sound out and produce fiery sparks.

"Fuck, is your stupid dog skin made from metal?"

Jiang Chen scolded out loud. His body was incredibly strong and sturdy, but he felt like this stupid dog had been sent to take away his pride. When he struck his palm onto its body, he could only force it backwards, but he never inflicted upon it even a little bit pain.

"How did a little rascal like you train your body? You must be cultivating with some powerful skill. Tell me which skill it is, and I will let you have a quick death!"

The big yellow dog refused to admit to being inferior, but the more it fought, the more scared it became.

"Stupid dog, I'll let you have a quick death! Single Solar Finger!"

Jiang Chen shouted out loud and unleashed his Single Solar Finger. The huge golden finger was like a huge metal pole, strong enough to touch the heavens. It then started flying towards the big yellow dog.

"Earth rank combat skill? Young man, you really aren't an ordinary man."

The big yellow dog was knowledgeable; it could tell the level of the Single Solar Finger with just a single look. But, it was never scared of the attack. The big yellow dog opened its mouth and spat out a golden beam. The golden beam immediately expanded and became a huge beam almost as big as the Single Solar Finger. It then started flying towards the Single Solar Finger Beam.

Bang!

The Single Solar Finger and the huge golden beam clashed into each other, golden lights filling the valley. Huge explosions resounded and caused the whole valley to start shaking, even making some of the weak Demon Beasts at the border of the valley run away with terrified expressions.

Bang bang bang…

Followed by the clash, explosions echoed everywhere within the valley. The lights were so bright that even the sky was illuminated, and trenches could be seen everywhere within the valley. This fight between a human and a dog was extremely intense. Jiang Chen had used all of his abilities. He even took out the Black Soul Ripper, but in the end he still couldn't hurt a single fur on the big yellow dog. Jiang Chen even used the Great Soul Derivation skill and unleashed his soul pressure, but the big yellow dog acted like nothing was going on when he did so.

"This is fucking insane!"

Jiang Chen scolded out loud. With his strength, he could kill an Early Mortal Core warrior without much effort, but now he couldn't even kill a dog. This really pissed him off.

"Fuck, you crazy maniac!"

The big yellow dog was breathing rapidly. It was also frustrated and furious. It had seen the impossible today, a freaking human at the Mid Qi Hai realm with the combat strength of a Mortal Core warrior along with a freakishly strong soul and super sensitive senses.

"Looks like if I want to kill this dog, I have to use that trick."

Jiang Chen closed his eyes slightly, an insidious smile emerging on his face. At this moment, only by using the poison in his body could he have a chance at killing this dog.

With a single mental thought, the green whirlpool in his Qi Sea started moving. Green poison gas appeared on his palm.

Grrrrrr~

The big yellow dog growled before it leapt towards Jiang Chen like an arrow leaving the bow.

'Here's my chance!'

The insidious smile on Jiang Chen's face grew. When the big yellow dog came closer to him, he suddenly struck poison gas right into the big yellow dog's head.

"Fuck, you crazy maniac, what is this?"

The big yellow dog turned its body and stopped at the side. It opened its mouth and started vomiting.

"Fuck, this is bitter, what kind of poison is this?! Too bitter, blergh… I'm going to die from vomiting."

The big yellow dog kept vomiting. What was vomited out was all green slime. It still didn't forget to curse while vomiting, but Jiang Chen who stood opposite of the dog was completely startled.

"Damn it, this didn't hurt it either…"

A strong sense of defeat filled Jiang Chen's mid. This was poison from the Green Hellish Python and was also referred to as the king of all poisons. This was the first time he attacked with it, but it still couldn't hurt the dog, it only made it vomit… This felt defeating.

"This is insane, why does this young fellow have so many tricks? He can even attack with deadly poison!"

After the big yellow dog finished vomiting, it felt depressed as well.

"Stupid dog, I don't believe I can't kill you!"

Jiang Chen gritted his teeth and leapt forward to attack yet again… The intense fight between a human and a dog continued…

Ten minutes later, the human and the dog were staring at each other. Jiang Chen was breathing rapidly, whereas the big yellow dog had its tongue stuck out with saliva flying everywhere due to its exhaustion.

"Fuck, you crazy maniac, I don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired!"

After saying that, the big yellow dog laid down on the floor.

"I don't want to fight anymore either…"

Jiang Chen also sat down on the floor. The fight with this big yellow dog had made him extremely tired.

"Young fellow, although I didn't manage to eat you today, I did manage to have a good fight."

The big yellow dog said.

"Yeah me too."

Jiang Chen didn't deny that feeling. Ever since he was reborn, he had gone through many fights, but he had yet to experience a good fight like today. The fight with this big yellow dog gave him a very pleasant experience.

"Young fellow, it looks like you are a talented man. Therefore, I have decided to have you as my disciple… What do you think? Hurry up, shouldn't you kowtow to your master?"

The big yellow dog said.

"Please you idiot, go take a piss and look at yourself."

Jiang Chen immediately turned down the offer. This dog was really despicable. Just moments ago they were trying to kill each other, but now it wanted to have him as its disciple? How did it have the guts to say this? Besides, if he really had a dog as his master, how could he face people in the future?

"What the heck, what's wrong with my appearance? I'm a mighty being with a muscular body. I have a stylish personality… You don't know how many young demon girls have come crying to have to have sex with me. You don't know how to appreciate my offer, and how dare you look down on me?"

The big yellow dog immediately felt angry.

Jiang Chen immediately laughed. Not only was this dog despicable, it was also a narcissist.

"Of course, you can also choose to become my human pet! If anyone dares bully you, I'll bite them to death."

The big yellow dog said with its ultimate narcissistic personality.

"Get lost."

Some black lines appeared on Jiang Chen's forehead.

"Hey, stupid dog, I think we got off on a bad start, but I want to borrow something from you."

Jiang Chen said with a huge smile on his face.

"Looking at the way you're smiling, it must be something bad. No way!"

The big yellow dog rejected Jiang Chen straight away.

Jiang Chen was stunned. He could barely stop himself from starting another fight. Of course, he knew that even if they fought for another three days, the end results would still be the same.

"What do you want to borrow?"

The big yellow dog asked curiously.

"Your blood, I don't need too much, just give me… a full bowl."

Jiang Chen replied with an innocent laugh.

"Fuck you, I can give you a bowl full of piss for free!"

The big yellow dog said as it raised its legs up into the air. A mighty object was wiggling in the air.

The black lines on Jiang Chen's forehead became thicker. He now knew that it was impossible to get something from this stupid dog.

It was going to be a story without an end if Jiang Chen continued arguing with this dog. He stood up and swiped some dust away from his back. He estimated the time spent in the mountain and found out he had spent nearly two hours. It was time for him to go back.

Lee Chang Ming's target was Jiang Chen. If he couldn't find Jiang Chen, he would certainly pour his anger out on the men from the Yan family. Besides, because of the relationship between the two families, once they meet, a fight with life and death as the stakes would be unavoidable. Jiang Chen didn't want to see all the men from the Yan family die here.

"Kid, where are you going?"

Seeing that Jiang Chen wanted to leave, the big yellow dog immediately asked.

"Going back."

Jiang Chen stretched his body and started walking away. The big yellow dog jumped up from the floor and started following behind him.

"Stupid dog, why are you following me? You want another fight?"

Jiang Chen asked with a frown on his face.

"I can go wherever I want. It's none of your business."

The big yellow dog scoffed at Jiang Chen.

Jiang Chen shook his head and stopped paying any attention to the dog. He walked towards the valley exit, and the big yellow dog followed behind closely. After fighting with the dog for so long, it still decided to follow him. But, Jiang Chen didn't reject this idea. This fellow was a Dragon Horse. It was a good thing for it to follow him, and Jiang Chen would have plenty of opportunities to take its blood. When thinking about this, Jiang Chen couldn't stop himself from suddenly laughing out.

"Kid, what are you laughing at? You must be thinking about taking something from me! Let me tell you something, don't ever think about that! I'm following you because you have some potential, and you might one day decide to have me as your master!"

The big yellow dog said.

"Then you'll just have wait for that."

Jiang Chen shrugged his shoulder. A human and a dog walked out from the valley, travelling towards the area where the men from the Yan family were located.

"Stupid dog, why is your skin so thick?"

"Kid, I'm warning you, stop calling me stupid dog! I have a name, my name is Big Yellow!"

"Ha~ it's a name fitting for a dog!"

"Kid, feeling itchy on your butt again?"

"Alright alright, Big Yellow, Big Yellow, still a dog."

"Get lost!"

…

On the other side, within the thick woods, an intense fight was going on.

Three men from the Yan family were standing side by side. Their faces were pale and they were wounded all over their bodies, bleeding non-stop. Five men were standing opposite of them. These were the men from the Lee family. They all carried a bright long sword, and they had tyrannical smiles on their faces.

"This is an assessment, and instead of killing Demon Beasts, you guys came here to try and kill you! You are not obeying the rules!

One of the men from Yan family said with a furious expression.

"Haha, rules? I don't mind telling you that Brother Ming has given us an order. Today we will kill all the men from the Yan family. None of you are going to escape!"

The young man who led the small group laughed out loud as he spoke. In his eyes, the three men in front of him were all doomed.

The expressions on the men from the Yan family immediately changed upon hearing what the ones from the Lee family said. The Lee family planned to use this assessment to kill all the geniuses of the Yan family's young generation. Lee Chang Ming's plan was very cruel.

"We're done. It looks like we're all going to die here today."

One of the men said with an ashen face.

"Haha, that's right. It's good for you to know this. In fact, not only you, but all the men from the Yan family are going to die today, even Yan Yang. Jiang Chen will also die. Brother Ming is currently looking for him, and he is going to rip Jiang Chen into a thousand pieces!"

The man who led the Lee family group laughed arrogantly.

"Yan Chong, the two of will try our best to keep them busy. You should escape when there's an opportunity. Tell Brother Yan Yang about the news, and tell him to run away while he still can!"

Someone from the Yan family group whispered. His face turned fierce, already preparing to make a last stand. The kind of man who would risk his own life in exchange for the safety of another one during a tough time, even if escape was just a slight opportunity, was someone everyone should respect.

"No way, we'll die together. I will not escape alone!"

Yan Chong also had a ferocious expression. He knew that he wouldn't be able to live another day. Therefore, he had decided to fight until the end.

"This is really touching. Don't worry, you will all die together. Kill them."

The leader had a cold smile on his face. The two young men next to him raised their sword high up into the air and started running towards Yan Chong and the rest.

Swooopsh!

Two bright beams came from afar with a penetrating sound. The two golden beams came in like two bolts of lightning as they struck right between the eyebrows of the two men.

Swoopsh! Swoopsh!

Two piercing sounds resonated out. The men were still standing, but their bodies were frozen. Finger sized holes filled with blood were right between their eyebrows. Blood kept pouring out from the hole.

Bam! Bam!

The next second, both men fell onto the ground, the ground covered in their blood.

The place instantly became silent. Yan Chong and the two other men who thought they would certainly die stared at the bodies of the men on the ground. They were startled and had no idea what just happened.

The three men from the Lee family had their mouths wide open. When they saw how their companions had died, they felt a chill deep down in their spines.

The two men who died were both Qi Hai warriors, but they had been killed without even knowing what happened. What did this tell them? This told them that the man who attacked them just now was clearly significantly stronger than them.

"What you said just now was right. None of you are going to live past today."

A voice could be heard from behind some trees. Yan Chong and the two other men turned their heads and saw a young man in a white robe walking casually towards them. Behind him was a big yellow dog.

"It is Big Brother Jiang Chen!"

Yan Chong and the other two men almost cried out in joy. Although Jiang Chen was younger than them, his abilities were definitely higher. That was why they still had to call him big brother.

Opposite of this joyful trio, the men from the Lee family all had ashen faces. Just by looking at Jiang Chen, they were feeling as if they were looking at death. With their abilities, bumping into Jiang Chen was basically the same as bumping into death.

The leader of the group had already lost all his arrogance. Now he was scared and shivering, both his legs trembling.

"Big brother Jiang Chen!"

Yan Chong called.

"En."

Jiang Chen nodded his head before he started walking towards the men from the Lee family, "I heard you were going to kill all the men from the Yan family in this mountain, especially me."

"No, no, that's not right…"

Although the Late Qi Hai leader's combat strength was pretty good, he had just broken through to this level. The difference between him and Lee Chang Hao was still rather big. Lee Chang Hao was stronger than himself and was also at the Late Qi Hai realm, but he was easily killed by Jiang Chen.

Scared to death, the three of them were all scared to death. Jiang Chen was only standing in front of them, but they were extremely frightened.

Psssss…

The smell of piss emitted from one of the three Lee family men. One of the men who was trembling with both legs was peeing in his pants due to the extreme fear.

"What the heck, this bird man is really useless. He is a Late Qi Hai warrior; how can he pee himself like this?"

The big yellow dog couldn't hold himself anymore, he immediately expressed his disgust.

A dog that could speak, this immediately attracted everyone's attention.

'Wait! This dog looks familiar, it's as if we've seen it somewhere… No, heard about it from somewhere…'

"Big yellow, they are all yours."

Jiang Chen shook his head before he turned around and started walking towards Yan Chong and the other two men. He never took a second look at the three men from the Lee family. Big Yellow was going to attack; there was no need for him to think about the fates of these three men.

"Wakaka."

Big Yellow started laughing from excitement. He didn't manage to get anything good from the intense fight between him and Jiang Chen just now. He was really bored, and now, Jiang Chen gave him such a good opportunity. Now he considered him to be a good friend.

Swoopsh!

Big Yellow leapt towards the men without showing any mercy. The Late Qi Hai warrior from the Lee family was no match for Big Yellow. He was instantly pushed onto the ground. This big yellow dog was really ferocious. He opened his mouth and bit down on the head of the young man, putting the entire head into his mouth.

Ahhh…..

A terrifying scream was heard from the big yellow dog's mouth followed by a sound of bones cracking. The young man's head had been bitten off by the big yellow dog. Blood poured out from the neck like a fountain, shooting at least one meter far.

Pu!

Big Yellow then spit the head out from his mouth. The young man's skull flew a few meters away. The face was staring up towards the sky. Blood stains were all over the face, and the eyes were wide open.

Shhh~~

Everyone except for Jiang Chen felt a chill in their spines. This big yellow dog was too cruel.

The two men from the Lee family were paralyzed due to the fear. Even if they weren't afraid of death, they were afraid by the cause. This young man's horrible ending had almost scared their guts out.

The big yellow dog didn't care how scared they were. He showed a malicious smile on his face, opening his big mouth and showing off his white teeth before he leapt forward and bit off another man's head.

Ahhh…

The last man placed both his hands on his head and started screaming loudly in fear. He collapsed onto the ground; he fainted because of the fear.

Although he was a Qi Hai warrior, he had grown up in a glasshouse all this time. He had rarely seen any kills happen in front of him, not to mention such a cruel death scene. His mind couldn't compare with Jiang Chen at all.

Not only him, even Yan Chong and the other two men had pale expressions due to fear. They were not used to the cruelty of the big yellow dog.

"Screw your mother! How can you faint like this? Even if you did faint, you're still going to die!"

The big yellow dog said before he smashed his hoof onto the man's head, smashing it into pieces.

"Sigh… You're just a dog. Why are you so cruel, can't you be gentler…"

Jiang Chen shook his head. This stupid dog could use other methods to kill these three men, but instead he just kept aiming at their heads.

"How come you say I am cruel? I gave them a quick, painless death. How can you say that I am cruel? I, your father, am being merciful! Do you know what mercy is, kid?"

The big yellow dog immediately felt unhappy. He raised his dog head high up into the air and started arguing with Jiang Chen.

Black lines instantly appeared on Jiang Chen's forehead, "Shut up, you're bothering me, your father!"

"Shut your fucking mouth, the mouth is on I, your father's body! I, your father will say anything I, your father, likes. I, your father, has helped you kill people, but you child still want to say that I, your father, am cruel? You're really heartless!"

The big yellow dog kept arguing.

"Alright alright, you were being merciful. You are the most merciful dog in the world, is this ok?"

Jiang Chen hurriedly admitted his mistake. Although he had not known this dog for long, he understood pretty well this dog's personality. If he started arguing with it, the argument would go on for ages.

Yan Chong and the other two men who stood behind Jiang Chen had their mouths wide open. Where did this weird dog come from? This was really weird, but it looked like it had a pretty good relationship with Jiang Chen.

If the trio knew that not long before this, the man and the dog were fighting for life and death, they would be speechless by now. The good relationship had been forged by a pleasant fight between them.

"Big Brother Jiang Chen, Lee Chang Ming wants to kill everyone from the Yan family in this mountain… If he attacks personally, big brother Yan Yang will be in danger! We need to find big Brother Yan Yang and the rest of the men fast!"

Yan Chong said with a worried expression.

"Alright, since this Lee Chang Ming wants to play, we'll play with him. Today I will make sure that all the men from the Lee family dies here. None of them are going to leave this place alive."

Jiang Chen said with a cold smile.

The trio looked at each other, seeing a slight tremble in each other's eyes. Compared to Lee Chang Ming, this person was way crueler.

"Big Brother Jiang Chen, there's thirteen men from the Lee family. Five of them died just now, and there's still eight of them. According to the man just now, the rest of the men are grouped together, and they plan on killing us one by one."

Yan Chong said.

"En. Do you know where Yan Yang and the rest are located?"

Jiang Chen asked.

"Yes!"

Yan Chong replied.

"Let's go, the men from the Lee family must be heading towards that location as well."

Jiang Chen said. The men from the Lee family had started their move. He had to find the other Yan family members fast. If he didn't, the Yan family would suffer great losses. Yan Chong and the other two men clearly knew about this situation. If Jiang Chen was even a little bit late, he would only find some corpses.

On the other side of the woods, a fight was just beginning. Seven men from the Yan family were led by Yan Yang. Opposite of them were eight men from the Lee family, led by Lee Chang Ming.

The assessment was destined to turn into a life and death fight between the two families. Yan Yang was the number one person of the Yan family's younger generation, so he would definitely be somewhat intelligent. He had already noticed the Lee family's abnormal actions. That was why he had gathered all of his the men together with great speed.

Lee Chang Ming had also noticed the Yan family's moves, which was why he had also grouped all of his men together. His goal was to strike a deadly blow. Hence, both groups had met here.

Yan Chong and the other two men were far away from here, which was why they had bumped into the men from the Lee family before they managed to group up with the others. Luckily, Jiang Chen was able to save them at a crucial time.

"Lee Chang Ming, you are breaking the rules of this assessment by doing this!"

Yan Yang's face was gloomy. Today's situation was bad for the Yan family. Lee Chang Ming was a Mortal Core warrior; he alone would be able to kill every single one of them.

"The rules? After killing all of you, all of the candidates for the Heavenly Sword Sect will be from the Lee family. Besides, I've already broken through to the Mortal Core realm. There's no doubt; I'll be joining the Heavenly Sword Sect. But now, what I want to know is, where is Jiang Chen?"

Lee Chang Ming said coldly.


	15. The little demon lord

Jiang Chen was Lee Chang Ming's main target and also his biggest goal. Jiang Chen had killed his two brother and was an implacable foe. Outside this mountain, he was being protected by the Yan family, and if he kept hiding in the Misty Rain Tower, the Lee family would never get their revenge.

"Hmph! Lee Chang Ming, you wish to kill Jiang Chen? Stop your daydreaming! Jiang Chen is not some nobody. You think you are someone who can easily kill him just by wanting to?"

Yan Yang let out a cold humph. Although he had only known Jiang Chen for a short period of time, he really admired Jiang Chen's abilities. To him, Jiang Chen might not be a match for Lee Chang Ming who was at the Mortal Core realm, but if Jiang Chen really wanted to escape or hide, then Lee Chang Ming would be unable to kill him.

"Is that so? Then, I'll kill all of your first. I'll search for Jiang Chen after that. You should know, a Mortal Core warrior has something called a Divine Sense, and under my Divine Sense, there is no place for Jiang Chen to hide."

Lee Chang Ming started expressing his killing intent. His Early Mortal Core aura unleashed together with his Yuan energy, and the invisible air started rippling.

Yan Yang's expression changed slightly. A Mortal Core warrior's combat strength was not something he could compare with. He and Lee Chang Ming were both the top geniuses in Red city, and both of them had the potential to become a Mortal Core warrior. But who could have known that Lee Chang Ming was one step ahead of him, just this one step created a huge distance between them. Even if he was already a Late Qi Hai warrior who was almost a Mortal Core warrior, compared with Lee Chang Ming, the difference was just too big.

"Yan Yang, are you scared? If you beg me, I'll be merciful and let you die quickly!"

Lee Chang Ming's mocking smile became thicker and thicker. The feeling of having his opponent be completely suppressed by him was really pleasant.

"Hmph! Lee Chang Ming, kill us now if you want. Even if you kill all of us today, your Lee family will pay the price for doing so! If you don't believe me, just try!"

Yan Yang unleashed his energy as he drew out his sword. The sword was shining brightly; it was a low rank combat weapon.

"Low rank combat weapon? Looks like Yan Zhan Yun has prepared well, he was even willing to let you use a low rank combat weapon. My little brother lost a low rank combat weapon not long ago, so it's just perfect for me to get a free low rank combat weapon from your hands today!"

Lee Chang Ming's eyes lit up. A combat weapon, this was not something he had expected to see.

"Brother Ming, let's not talk so much. Let's start fighting and kill them all!"

A Late Qi Hai warrior from the Lee family said with a mocking smile. He was treating Yan Yang and the rest of his group like prey that was just waiting to be killed.

"Let's move!"

Lee Chang Ming shouted out coldly. The men from the Lee family were all ferocious. They leapt out towards the men from the Yan family. Lee Chang Ming had locked down Yan Yang who was once his equal. He had decided to not let him die too easily.

"Brother! Let's fight them! Even if we're going to die, we've got to bring a few of them with us!"

Yan Yang shouted out in a harsh tone. His handsome face had become twisted. For a warrior, when they encountered a critical situation, death wasn't so horrifying.

"Kill!"

All seven man from the Yan family shouted out with their enraged spirit. The desperation on their faces turned into craziness. More than a dozen Qi Hai warriors were fighting each other. Their Yuan energies were clashing everywhere, destroying the surroundings and turning it into a scene of chaos.

The intense fight was heated up since the beginning. Both groups were like fire and water; there was no way for them to coexist. This was a fight of life and death. No one dared show any neglect. Everyone fought with all their strength because showing any sign of negligence would be the same as wanting death.

"Yan Yang, face your death!"

Lee Chang Ming's killing intent rose up as he forcefully struck a punch towards Yan Yang. The invisible Yuan energy was like a mountain as it flew towards Yan Yang. The Yuan energy from this attack alone had made Yan Yang feel like he was suffocating.

Ha!

Yan Yang shouted out loud. Every bit of Yuan energy in his body went into the sword in his hands. The sword produced a powerful buzzing sound, and with a swing, the sword was like a dragon flying towards Lee Chang Ming's attack.

Bang!

Unfortunately, the gap between their combat strengths was not small. Even though Yan Yang held a low ranked combat weapon in his hands, he was still far from being Lee Chang Ming's match. There was an entire level gap between the Qi Hai realm and the Mortal Core realm. This gap was much bigger than the gap between a Mid Qi Hai warrior and a Late Qi Hai warrior.

Da da da!

Yan Yang took three steps backwards and vomited out some blood. The blood smeared the sword in his hands. Under the bright light from the sun, it appeared exceptional to the eyes.

On the other side, the six men from the Yan family and the seven men from the Lee family had begun their tangled fight. Due to the difference in numbers, the Lee family's combined strength was stronger than the other side. The Yan family was in an inferior position, and some men had already been injured. If this situation continued, then without waiting for long, the men from the Yan family would no longer be able to hold on.

"Is this the end of my Yan family?"

Yan Yang had a bitter smile of helplessness on his face. He could imagine what would happen if all the geniuses from the Yan family died here; the impact against the Yan family would be huge. And if Lee Chang Ming really ended up joining the Heavenly Sword Sect, the gap of strength between the two families would only get bigger. It wouldn't take more than a couple of years before the Yan family would be destroyed by the Lee family.

"Wait, we still have Xiao Yu! She has the Nine Yin Meridians, a god given holy body condition! As long as she exists, the Yan family will never be destroyed! Even if I were to die here, Xiao Yu would get revenge for me sooner or later!"

Yan Yang's mood immediately became better after thinking about Yan Chen Yun. The Nine Yin Meridians in Yan Chen Yu's body had been awakened. It was a special condition seen only once a century, and her future accomplishments were beyond anyone's imagination. As long Yan Chen Yu was alive, the Yan family would not collapse.

"Yan Yang, you can die now. Initially, I wasn't planning on letting you die so quickly, but I still need to find and kill that Jiang Chen. You're very lucky."

Lee Chang Ming unleashed his energy and pointed his finger towards Yan Yang. He was going to use the Heavenly Yellow Finger. Lee Chang Hao's Heavenly Yellow Finger couldn't compare with Lee Chang Ming's Heavenly Yellow Finger.

Bang!

A huge yellow finger forcefully appeared together with an explosive sound. In just a split second it had managed to reach Yan Yang.

Facing this Heavenly Yellow Finger, Yan Yang's lips curved, and he had a mocking smile. He had given up on defending because he knew that with his abilities, there would be no way for him to defend himself against the Heavenly Yellow Finger even if he was holding a low rank combat weapon.

The smile on Yan Yang's face was bitter. Maybe those who had to face their death would have the same bitter feeling. Yan Yang closed his eyes while waiting for death to retrieve him.

Bang!

Suddenly, a huge explosion sounded out, but it wasn't because of the Heavenly Yellow Finger hitting his own body. Yan Yang could clearly feel that the impact came from right in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw a man in a white robe standing in front of him. With a single punch, this man had shattered the Heavenly Yellow Finger into many pieces.

"Brother Jiang!"

A joyful expression immediately emerged onto his face upon seeing this man. He wiped away some of his tears and felt thankful, he had almost entered the gates to hell just now.

"Brother Yan Yang!"

Yan Chong and the two other men went in front of Yan Yang with a concerned expression on their faces.

"The three of you are safe!"

When Yan Yang saw the three of them, a happy expression emerged on his face.

"Big brother Jiang Chen saved our lives!"

Yan Chong said.

"Let me handle Lee Chang Ming, you guys can help handle the rest."

Jiang Chen said casually.

"Alright!"

Yan Yang nodded his head. He didn't know if Jiang Chen was able to handle Lee Chang Ming who was an Early Mortal Core warrior, but he knew that except for Jiang Chen, there was no here capable of being a match for Lee Chang Ming here.

Yan Yang grabbed his sword and brought Yan Chong and the two other to where the others were fighting. The tables had turned; the Yan family were no longer the ones in an inferior position. With the help of four more Qi Hai warriors, they now outnumbered the Lee family. Most importantly, the Yan family had Yan Yang who was a strong warrior, but for the Lee family, Lee Chang Hao had been killed by Jiang Chen. Lee Chang Ming was tied up by Jiang Chen, and the Lee family had no Late Qi Hai warrior. Although Yan Yang was injured from his fight with Lee Chang Ming just now, he still had a combat weapon in his hands, and that was not something that these men could handle.

The fight was superheated and very intense. Everyone was fully focused on the fight, and no one even noticed that not far from here there was a big yellow dog.

The big yellow dog was laying on the floor with his tongue outside his mouth. He watched the fight with a relaxed look. He was just a spectator.

Lee Chang Ming had a frown on his face, as if he was looking for something.

"No need to look around. The rest of your men are dead; they were killed by me.

Jiang Chen said with a casual smile on his face.

"Jiang Chen, you really deserve to die!"

There was cold spark in Lee Chang Ming's eyes. The look on his face expressed that he wanted to jump onto Jiang Chen and rip him into pieces bit by bit.

"To die or not to die is not an easy topic, but you're not going to live past today. Weren't you going to kill me and avenge your brothers? Do you know how this will end?"

Jiang Chen asked seriously.

"The end is you dying a horrible death!"

Lee Chang Ming said while grinding his teeth.

"Wrong! The end will be Lee Shan Yue dying without any sons!"

Jiang Chen shook his head.

"Hmph! Let me see what you're able to do today!"

Lee Chang Ming let out a cold humph before he leapt forwards with his claw like hands. A strong aura surrounded him as he targeted Jiang Chen with his claw.

"Good."

Jiang Chen's eyes lit up. A Mortal Core warrior was indeed strong, and with him only being a Mid Qi Hai warrior, he had to fight with all his strength in order to handle Lee Chang Ming.

Pop!

Jiang Chen's arms vibrated as he punched out like a bolt of lightning. The energetic punch went towards Lee Chang Ming's palm.

Paa!

A crystal clear sound sounded out. Their impact just now had formed a huge tornado of Yuan energy. The surrounding air joined the tornado. The tornado turned the dried leaves on the ground into ashes.

Both of them swung their bodies a little. To everyone's surprise, they were an even match.

An upward curve appeared on Jiang Chen's lips, he was smiling. Fighting an Early Mortal Core warrior while only being a Mid Qi Hai warrior evenly, this kind of result really satisfied him.

But Lee Chang Ming was shocked. He looked at Jiang Chen who stood in front of him with a domineering aura. His palms were numb, and he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"How can this be possible? He is only a Qi Hai warrior. How could his combat strength be so strong? Besides, how come his body is so strong that even my palm became numb from the impact?"

A storm was raging in Lee Chang Ming's mind.

Right now, Lee Chang Ming finally knew how Jiang Chen was able to kill his brothers. Such powerful combat strength, he had reached a state beyond imagination. In Lee Chang Ming's mind, when a Mortal Core warrior faced a Qi Hai warrior, he would be able to completely suppress his opponent, but when he fought Jiang Chen just now, he was unable to suppress him.

"Mortal Core realm, you're only so much."

Jiang Chen shrugged his shoulders and spoke in a mocking manner. These few words wounded Lee Chang Ming's heart. He immediately shouted out and forcefully unleashed another Heavenly Yellow Finger.

Bang!

The woods were trembling. The huge Heavenly Yellow Finger appeared and collided with Jiang Chen in a monstrous manner. This attack was unleashed by an extremely angry Lee Chang Ming. It was an attack with the full strength of an Early Mortal Core warrior. Even someone like Jiang Chen had to deal with this carefully.

Yet, Jiang Chen had no fear at all. The Heavenly Yellow Finger was just a Low Ranked Mortal combat skill. Although it was really powerful when used by Lee Chang Ming, there was no way for it to compete with Jiang Chen's Six Solar Finger.

The Six Solar Finger was a High Ranked Earth combat skill. Even with just the Single Solar Finger, it was enough to suppress the Heavenly Yellow Finger. Furthermore, Jiang Chen was really skilled with the Six Solar Finger. As long as he reached the Late Qi Hai realm, he would be able to use the second finger of the Six Solar Fingers, Double Solar Finger.

Jiang Chen pointed his finger like a sword and drew some miraculous lines in the air as powerful energies appeared on his finger. He forcefully pointed his finger towards the Heavenly Yellow Finger, and the way he did so was more grandiose than how Lee Chang Ming did it. Then, a bright and powerful huge golden finger was formed. The huge finger was like a sword that would slash the heavens. It didn't matter if it was the size of it or its powerful energies, it had completely suppressed the Heavenly Yellow Finger.

Bang…

This was a fight between two finger skills. The Heavenly Yellow Finger and the Single Solar Finger clashed into each other in the most forceful and direct way possible. The impact caused the ground to begin shaking, as if there was an earthquake.

Crack crack!

Golden ripples exploded out from the clash between the Heavenly Yellow Finger and the Single Solar Finger. All the trees close by all exploded into pieces because of these golden ripples. This showed how powerful this explosion truly was.

Dat dat!

Under such a powerful clash, Lee Chang Ming took two steps backwards. The shock in his eyes was even greater; the way he looked at Jiang Chen was a look filled with fright, especially for the combat skill Jiang Chen just used. He had never seen it before. If the Heavenly Yellow Finger combat of the Lee family was compared with Jiang Chen's combat skill, it would just be the best amongst the worst.

"Is there any stronger combat skills from the Lee family? I've seen the Heavenly Yellow Finger three times already, and it is incredibly weak."

Jiang Chen said with a teasing expression.

"Brother Ming, hurry up and kill him, we can't hold on for much longer!"

On the other side, a young man from the Lee family was covered in blood. He shouted towards Lee Chang Ming while breathing rapidly. The fight was very intense. Since Yan Yang and the other three men joined, the Lee family had been on the losing side. There were originally seven men, but one of them had been killed by Yan Yang, and the other six were all injured. If this continued, the men from the Lee family would all be dead in less than a few minutes.

"Look, your men can't hold on any longer. You planned to kill all of the people from the Yan family here, but in the end, all of them are still alive, and your men are going to die here… How ironic."

Jiang Chen continue to tease Lee Chang Ming.

Lee Chang Ming's face turned red. What Jiang Chen said had really provoked him. He gazed at the Lee family group. If he didn't help them, they would all be dead in a matter of minutes. His original plan was to kill all of the men from the Yan family here, but now, all of his men were about to die.

"Hmph! I don't believe that with my Mortal Core combat strength, I am unable to kill a Qi Hai warrior… Take this, Gigantic Tornado Palm!"

Lee Chang Ming angrily jumped up into the air. His black hair was flying backwards and his energy was like a tornado. Powerful, large amounts of air surrounded both his palms.

The Gigantic Tornado Palm was a High Rank Mortal combat skill and was also the Lee family's most powerful skill. Lee Shan Yue had managed to obtain it with great effort many years ago. However, Lee Chang Ming had not been practicing this skill for long; he was clearly not skilled with this skill.

The Gigantic Tornado Palm worked by using the palm and unleashed powerful forces. One would gather all of the Yuan energy in their body and send it to the middle of the palm, forming a tornado out of Yuan power that they would concentrate into an attack. The attack was powerful like a tsunami.

Bang!

Lee Chang Ming struck his palms out. The attack was so powerful that it shattered the surrounding air, creating a powerful explosive sound. Numerous tornadoes in the air turned into one huge tsunami-like wave, the pressure from the Yuan energy like a mountain. If this palm hit the ground, a huge crater would be formed.

At the corner of this scene, the big yellow dog who was watching this fight with boredom felt surprised. A Mortal Core warrior really did have some abilities.

"What a good Gigantic Tornado Palm. But, too bad you learned it too late. You can't use the overwhelming power of this skill. I can defeat this Gigantic Tornado Palm with just a single finger."

Jiang Chen was calm. He closed his eyes slightly and crossed both of his hands in front of his chest. His two index fingers were shaking tremendously. Suddenly, Jiang Chen moved, a huge golden finger rushing out. Besides this huge golden finger, there was a shadow of another huge finger.

The Nine Solar Energies combat skill was created by Jiang Chen himself; the Six Solar Fingers was just a part of this skill. Although Jiang Chen was currently just a Mid Qi Hai warrior, with the help of the Single Solar Finger, he had managed to attack with the shadow of the Double Solar Finger.

The huge faded finger instantly merged with the Single Solar Finger, making the Single Solar Finger's power rise. Its goal was Lee Chang Ming's tsunami of Yuan energy.

Bang…

The ground started shaking, and a thunderous sound resonated out. Tremendous ripples had created a huge crack on the ground, and the crack kept spreading. The big yellow dog opened its mouth and scolded them before it jumped up from the ground and chose another place that was not being affected by this battle, lying down again.

The results of this collision was beyond words. It was as if a real tsunami had just struck the place. The earthquake could be felt even 10 miles away from this place. All the trees that were closer to the center of the impact had already been shattered into splinters by the powerful waves.

Such powerful ripples had made Yan Yang and the other men stop moving. They couldn't bear the curiosity any longer and looked over. The Yan family had already won the fight. They had killed another two men from the Lee family, and the Lee family now only had four men left, all of them seriously wounded. They were having a hard time now.

"Amazingly powerful, big brother Jiang Chen can fight a Mortal Core warrior while only at the Qi Hai realm! He really is an amazing man!"

A joyful look appeared on Yan Chong's face. Jiang Chen had saved his life. It was only natural that he admired him.

In the end, the Gigantic Tornado Palm was no match for the Six Solar Finger. Lee Chang Ming's body fell down from the air and crashed into a big tree, breaking it with his fall. His body was shaking, and some blood could be seen on his lips.

Jiang Chen was still standing in the same spot with a smile on his face, like nothing had happened. He had completely suppressed Lee Chang Ming.

Jiang Chen had managed to form six Dragon Marks, so he was able to punch with a force of 60,000 Jin. A normal Early Mortal Core warrior would only be able to punch with a force of 50,000 Jin. Lee Chang Ming was talented. If he and Jiang Chen were to compare who can punch harder, he would be equal to Jiang Chen. If they were to compare their combat skills, however, Lee Chang Ming would lose.

"Good!"

Yan Yang shouted. This battle had made him look at Jiang Chen witj even more respect. He had a completely new impression towards Jiang Chen.

"This is awesome, really awesome! Big brother Jiang Chen has defeated an Early Mortal Core warrior while only a Mid Qi Hai warrior! This has completely changed the way I used to think about this world!"

"Haha, Lee Chang Ming, you are doomed! Give up now and face your death!"

"Behind a strong man, there is always a stronger man. Although Brother Jiang Chen is only 15 years old, he is a genuine, talented genius! A homebrew chicken like Lee Chang Ming can't compare with him at all!"

Yan Chong and the rest of the men were all joyful. Of course, they wouldn't forget to occasionally curse at Lee Chang Ming and the rest of the Lee family. As for the rest of the Lee family men, they weren't in a hurry to kill them since they were now nothing but fishes in a pot; there was no way for them to escape. Now that the situation had turned around, they wanted to let them experience the feeling of hopelessness Yan Chong and the others had previously experienced.

Blergh!

When Lee Chang Ming heard the men from the Yan family describe him as a homebrew chicken, he immediately vomited some blood. This was an insult to him. No way, he couldn't take this; he must kill Jiang Chen no matter what.

"I am a Mortal Core warrior. A Mortal Core warrior will not be defeated by a Qi Hai warrior! I can kill him!"

Lee Chang Ming had an insidious expression on his face. He took a deep breath and released his energy again. At the same time, a shining golden blade appeared in his hands. It was another low ranked combat weapon.

"Low ranked combat weapon. Looks like all of the Lee family's combat weapons are going to be mine. Lee Chang Ming, you should clearly know how your brother, Lee Chang Hao, died. Not only was he killed by me, his combat weapon was also taken by me. Today, you will meet the same ending."

Jiang Chen shrugged his shoulder casually and spoke like he didn't care about anything. There were only two low rank combat weapons in the Lee family. There were originally three, but one had been taken by Jiang Chen when he killed Lee Chang Hao. One of the two was with Lee Shan Yue, so even those Mortal Core elders didn't have one. When Lee Chang Ming broke through to the Mortal Core realm, Lee Shan Yue had rewarded the last one to him.

"Jiang Chen, die for me now!"

Lee Chang Ming roared. He raised his blade high up into the air and swung it towards Jiang Chen. But, because he was injured from the fight just now when he used the Gigantic Tornado Palm, the Mortal Core in his body had some cracks. His combat strength had been seriously affected by those cracks, so even if he had a low rank combat weapons in his hands, his power was still much weaker than it was before.

"Enough playing with you."

Jiang Chen's shoulder moved a little, and the Black Soul Ripper instantly appeared in his hands. The sound of fire igniting could be heard, and the Black Soul Ripper was completely engulfed in a golden flame, emitting an intense heat. At the same time, Jiang Chen's wrist turned, and the Black Soul Ripper turned into a poisonous viper and stabbed towards Lee Chang Ming in a tricky manner.

Both of the men moved extremely fast. When Lee Chang Ming's blade was about to hit the Black Soul Ripper, Jiang Chen suddenly moved his feet like they were made of water and his body like he was the most flexible tiger out there. He avoided Lee Chang Ming's blade in a strange manner.

The Black Soul Ripper stabbed forward like a thunderbolt, impaling the bottom of Lee Chang Ming's shoulder. The blazing sharp sword moved upwards and cut through Lee Chang Ming's shoulder. Immediately afterwards, blood started flowing out like a fountain.

Ahh!

Lee Chang Ming instantly started screaming. Jiang Chen's sword didn't require any sword skills. Most importantly, his sword, while strange and tricky, was fast. A real sword was one that killed. It would always consider killing its only objective. Besides being fast, it was cruel and accurate. It had to be fluid, so that the enemy couldn't predict it.

The terrified screams frightened everyone. Not only did Jiang Chen's sword impale Lee Chang Ming's shoulder, it also cut through the nerves in his body. Not only this, Jiang Chen's sword was covered in intense flames, which had now burned his body. This kind of pain, not even a Mortal Core warrior could stand this.

Frankly, a sword couldn't make a Mortal Core warrior lose his ability to fight, but the pain that Jiang Chen's sword had inflicted was beyond anything imaginable. Under such severe pain, Lee Chang Ming was trembling and screaming all over, as if there was nothing else he could do.

Clang!

The blade in Lee Chang Ming's hand fell onto the ground.

Plak!

Jiang Chen slowly drew the Black Soul Ripper out from Lee Chang Ming's shoulder. With every inch the sword was drawn, more blood bled out. The blood was being burnt by the intense heat, drying out before reaching the ground.

This scene sent chills down everyone's spines. The four men from the Lee family no longer had any color in their face, their mind was filled with hopelessness. Gone, there were no more chances for them today. Even Lee Chang Ming was defeated by Jiang Chen, their biggest pillar was going to die. There's no need to even mention what was waiting for them.

Even the men from the Yan family were holding their breaths. When they looked at Lee Chang Ming's terrifying situation, they couldn't help but feel a bit frightened. This was incredibly cruel. Luckily, Jiang Chen was on their side. If he was their enemy, their deaths wouldn't be any better than Lee Chang Ming.

"I told you, you're only so much with your Mortal Core. I also said, don't provoke me. The consequences are too serious, but you just didn't want to listen…. Sigh."

Jiang Chen said casually. The sword in his hands was placed on Lee Chang Ming's neck.

"Jiang Chen, if you kill me, my dad will definitely not let you go!"

Lee Chang Ming's body was trembling under the suppression from Jiang Chen's aura. He had completely lost his ability to fight; now he could only use Lee Shan Yue to threaten Jiang Chen.

"Didn't I tell you earlier? Lee Shan Yue is destined to die without any sons."

To Jiang Chen, Lee Chang Ming's threats were no different than a fart, a silent fart. He pushed the Black Soul Ripper in his hand forwards and impaled Lee Chang Ming's neck. Lee Chang Ming's eyes blinked repeatedly, his eyes filled with hopelessness. Soon, his eyes lost all focus, and his life was gone.

Plop!

Finally, Lee Chang Ming fell onto the ground with his face looking up towards the skies. He died with his eyes open. Before he died, all he could feel was regret about his defeat.

"Lee Chang Ming is dead?"

"Big brother Jiang Chen killed a Mortal Core warrior while only at the Mid Qi Hai realm?"

"He saved our lives!"

…

The men from the Yan family looked at Jiang Chen with mixed emotions. Joy, gratefulness, admiration, fright, respect… They had witnessed the frightening side of this young man; he was just like a little demon lord. If he became their enemy, their deaths would be awful.

"Brother Jiang, what should we do about the rest of the four men?"

Yan Yang asked. Everyone here now considered Jiang Chen as their leader.

Jiang Chen turned around and walked over to the remaining four men. The four men felt like the sky was spinning and their bodies didn't belong to them. Each one of them were staggering and trembling due to the immense fear.

"Of the four of you, who are from a family that is depending on the Lee family's support?"

Jiang Chen asked.

The four were startled. They didn't understand why Jiang Chen would ask this. Was it because he was planning on treating the ones from a family who depended on the Lee family differently? This little demon lord was terribly cruel, it looked like he was going to kill them with varying methods.

Two young men swallowed some of the fear and took a step forward. They then spoke with trembling voices, "The two of us are not from the Lee family. Our families just depend on them to survive!"

Both of them understood Jiang Chen pretty well, which was why they knew that begging for their lives would be useless. Jiang Chen was not going to let them leave this place alive.

"Alright, the two of you don't need to die. Yan Yang, kill the other two."

Hearing what Jiang Chen said, the two men opened their eyes until they were wide open. It suddenly felt like their brains had stopped working.

'What is happening? This little demon lord is going to let us go? Why doesn't Jiang Chen want to kill us? Don't tell me he suddenly became merciful and purposely spared our lives?' Whatever the reason it, they didn't think too much about it. They were happy that they were able to live, that's all they wanted.

Both men suddenly had tears in their eyes. They felt like they hack been struck by happiness, and they weren't used to it. The biggest joy in life is to be able to live in, it felt so good to be alive.

Ahhh!

When the two men were still praising their luck in their minds, two screams came from their backs. The two other men from the Lee family had been stabbed by many swords. The men from the Yan family didn't care so much about killing the two men because these men were trying to kill them a few minutes ago. If it wasn't for Jiang Chen, the men from the Yan family would be dead by now.

"Both of you, bring Lee Chang Ming's body with you. This young master has a merciful heart. Now that I've killed this man, it would only be right to send his body by to his father, Lee Shan Yue."

Jiang Chen slowly put away the Black Soul Ripper before he went and grabbed the combat weapon on the ground as well.

Everyone almost fell down to the ground when they heard Jiang Chen saying he had a merciful heart. Even the big yellow dog who was watching felt shocked.

"Heavens, this little kid is more despicable than daddy here!"

The big yellow dog despised the words that came out of Jiang Chen's mouth. Even Yan Yang and the other men wiped away their cold sweat slowly. 'Big brother, you're being merciful? You're purposely using Lee Chang Ming's dead body to provoke Lee Shan Yue…'

"What are you two bastards still waiting for? Hurry up and bring your young master's dead body away! Do you really believe that I won't kill you with my sword and burn your dead bodies together with Lee Chang Ming?"

Jiang Chen scolded the two men who were frozen on the spot.

"Yes!"

The two of them were trembling due to the fear. They didn't dare show any neglect. They immediately picked up the dead Lee Chang Ming and ran away from here like they were flying. They didn't think that Jiang Chen was joking. They had no doubt when he said he would kill them with his sword and burn them.

"Big brother Jiang Chen, why did you let them go?"

Yan Chong asked with a puzzled expression.

"Don't worry, they won't live for long."

Jiang Chen shrugged his shoulders with an indifferent look.

"Yan Yang, take this blade."

Jiang Chen threw the blade in his hand over to Yan Yang. Yan Yang's eyes lit up, and he instantly grabbed the blade.

"Brother Jiang, this is a low rank combat weapon. It is too expensive. How could I accept it?"

Yan Yang said with an embarrassed look. A low rank combat weapon was worth too much. Although he still had a low rank combat weapon with him, it was only given to him temporarily by the Yan family. He still had to give it back to the family when he returns. But the blade Jiang Chen gave him was a gift to him. He would be telling lies if he said he didn't like it.

"Really? If you feel embarrassed, then I'll give it to Yan Chong."

Jiang Chen put his hand out and wanted to grab the black back. Yan Yang hurriedly took a step back, a smile emerging on his face, "Not embarrassed, not at all! A gift from brother Jiang, how could I give it to someone else?"

Yan Chong who was standing aside shrugged his shoulders with a disappointed look on his face.

"Let's go. We'll leave the mountain as well. The men from the Lee family are all dead. The only candidates for joining the Heavenly Blade Sect are you guys."

Jiang Chen said with a smile on his face.

Everyone treated their wounds quickly and prepared to leave the mountain. They still had some time left, but there was no point in continuing to stay in this mountain. Today, under the leadership of Jiang Chen, the Yan family had won a battle that would definitely affect their futures. Right now, all the geniuses in the Lee family's young generation were almost all gone. Meanwhile, all the Yan family geniuses were still alive, and with Yan Chen Yu who had the Nine Yin Meridians, it would only take a few more years before the Lee family would be completely swallowed by the Yan family. After that, they would have complete control over Red city.

Big Yellow stood up and followed behind Jiang Chen happily. Everyone immediately stared at the dog. They felt very familiar with this dog for some reason.

"What are you guys looking at? Have you never seen a handsome dog before? Pff, daddy here is not a dog!"

Big Yellow gazed at everyone and scolded them.

What the… A dog that knew how to talk? And it was also a narcissistic dog?

At this moment, outside the mountain, a few men were still waiting. Chen Shuang and the two others from the Heavenly Sword Sect were chattering and relaxing. Lee Shan Yue was smiling, and he talked with Yan Zhan Yun at random times, but Yan Zhan Yun had a cold and worried look.

"Yan Zhan Yun, right now, I am afraid all your men are all dead."

Lee Shan Yue said with a big smile.

"It should be the men from your family that are dead by now."

Yan Zhan Yun glared at Lee Shan Yue. He wished he could jump onto him and tear apart his mouth.

"Hehe, Yan Zhan Yun, I know you must be feeling very bad right now, but you have to learn to accept the facts. You should probably go back and start planning now. If all the young geniuses in your family are dead, how many years would it take before the Yan family is no more?"

Lee Shan Yue said with a self-gloating expression.

"Hmph! The assessment is yet to finish. How could you know what the results would be?"

Yan Zhan Yun let out a cold hump.

"Ah? Someone is coming out!"

A Mortal Core warrior from the Lee family said. Everyone turned their gazes towards the two men who were walking out from the mountain with hesitation. One of them were carrying a dead body on his shoulder.

When Lee Shan Yue saw the faces of those two, the self-gloating face he had suddenly changed.

Soon, the two men came close to the group. They kneeled down in front of Lee Shan Yue and placed Lee Chang Ming's dead body neatly down on the ground.

Wooo!

The scene immediately became heated. Including Chen Shuang and the two others, everyone were looking at Lee Chang Ming's dead body on the ground with shock. Their eyes were filled with disbelief. Lee Chang Ming was a Mortal Core warrior, and yet he had died. This was unbelievable.

"Hahaha, Lee Shan Yue, this was the result you were waiting for?"

Yan Zhan Yun started laughing out loud. His mood instantly turned extremely good.

"Speak! Who killed him?!"

Lee Shan Yue was extremely furious. The scar on his face was trembling to the point where he looked frightening.

"It was Jiang… Jiang Chen…"

"All dead… everyone are dead…"

The two spoke with trembling voices. They had difficulty even mentioning Jiang Chen's name; they were still scared of him. Too frightening, that young man was horrifying.

"What?"

Lee Shan Yue roared loudly. His anger rose yet again, and he became like a lion that was going to explode with extreme anger, "Jiang Chen! Jiang Chen! You have killed all three of my sons! It's your fault I'm going to die without any sons! I'm going to rip you into a million pieces! A million pieces!"

Lee Shan Yue was furious beyond words. All three of his sons were dead. It didn't take a genius to predict what he was feeling right now.

"Since everyone are dead, you two shouldn't be living now!"

Lee Shan Yue was emitting incredible amounts of killing intent. He struck his palms onto the heads of the two young men in front of him.

The deaths of the two men were disgraceful. They didn't even die in their enemy's hands. They had finally brought Lee Chang Ming's dead body from the mountain. When they walked down the mountain, all they could feel was that they had escaped death. Just when they thought they were safe, they were killed by the hands of someone they thought was an ally.

"How come Jiang Chen is so strong? He killed a Mortal Core warrior while only being at the Mid Qi Hai realm, I can't believe all of us judged so wrongly…"

Chen Shuang had a frown on his face. He was thinking about the young man in the white robe that entered the mountain earlier. Before entering the mountain, everyone were certain that it was unfair that Lee Chan Ming could enter as well, but who could have thought that the seemingly strongest guy would come out as a dead body in the end.

"Lee Shan Yue, killing your own men, you're really cruel. Looks like those families depending on you are going to feel disappointed."

Yan Zhan Yun was laughing out loud. He would never let go of any chance to mock Lee Shan Yue. Lee Shan Yue's anger could frighten almost anyone, but Yan Zhan Yun didn't care at all.

"Yan Zhan Yun!"

Lee Shan Yue shouted out as he forcefully struck his palm out towards Yan Zhan Yun. Right now he had nowhere to release his anger. His last son, the one he was most satisfied with, was now dead; he had become like a volcano that was about to erupt. Yan Zhan Yun's mockery had clearly ignited this volcano.

"Hmph!"

Yan Zhan Yun let out a hold humph. He released his energy and struck back towards Lee Shan Yue. Both of them were evenly matched and took a step back. They had both fought each other for decades, and neither of them could really defeat the other.

"Lee Shan Yue, please keep the sadness of your son's dead to yourself. Why aren't you allowing other people to feel happy? Haha! I, your father, am really happy now. My mood is extremely good, and I am thrilled to the max! Aren't you the old fool who wanted to kill all my men in this mountain? Don't tell me that only Lee Chang Ming is allowed to kill my men, but we aren't allowed to kill yours, haha!"

Yan Zhan Yun laughed out loud again. The way he spoke was obviously an attempt to make Lee Shan Yue die of anger.

Ahhhh!

Lee Shan Yue roared out before he leapt towards Yan Zhan Yun like a lion. His mouth seemed like it was about to spit out fire.

Soon, both the big shots in Red city started their fight.

Chen Shuang and the two others who stood aside were only shaking their heads. This fight between the two of them didn't bother them. The fight between those of Red city had nothing to do with them. These two men were Late Mortal Core warriors, and Lee Shan Yue was extremely furious. They didn't have the power to stop them.

At this moment, the men from the Yan family came out from the mountain as well. Although all of them looked messy, none of them were left in the mountain. Everyone had joyful looks on their face, exactly like those who had just come home from a victorious battle.

When Yan Yang and the men came out, they immediately saw the fight between Lee Shan Yue and Yan Zhan Yun. Looking at the three dead bodies on the side, without thinking too much, they knew why the two men were fighting each other.

"Big brother Jiang Chen, how could you know that these two men wouldn't be able to live when they came out?"

Yan Chong looked at Jiang Chen who stood next to him with a respectful and admiring look.

Jiang Chen smiled slightly, "Because Lee Chang Ming was dead, and they were still alive. When Lee Shan Yue saw Lee Chang Ming's dead body, he realized that all his children were dead. He would definitely lose his mind and kill them."

"Big brother Jiang Chen is really brilliant!"

Yan Chong felt even more respect for Jiang Chen now.

"Jiang Chen! Little bastard, face your death!"

When Lee Shan Yue saw Jiang Chen coming out from the mountain, his eyes almost started burning. All three of his sons were killed by this young man; Lee Shan Yue wished he could eat Jiang Chen alive.

Lee Shan Yue immediately ditched Yan Zhan Yun, turned around, and leapt towards Jiang Chen.

"Lee Shan Yue, you want to kill people, but didn't ask me first?"

Of course, Yan Zhan Yun wouldn't grant Lee Shan Yue his wish. He blocked Lee Shan Yue. Although he didn't enter the mountain, with his intelligence he could easily guess what had happened there. Obviously, Jiang Chen had once again saved all the men from the Yan family. If not for Jiang Chen, it wouldn't be Lee Chang Ming and all the Lee family men who died within the mountains, it would have been Yan Yang and the rest of their men.

Jiang Chen had first saved Yan Meng and his men, and then he saved Yan Chen Yu, helping her with the Nine Yin Meridians. Now, he had saved the Yan family's young generation, while at the same time striking a huge blow to the Lee family. Without any doubt, Jiang Chen was the Yan family's savior. Even if he had to sacrifice his life, Yan Zhan Yun would still protect Jiang Chen.

"Big Yellow Dog."

Suddenly, a shocked scream was heard. Ruan Ling from the Heavenly Sword Sect jumped from the group. Her beautiful eyes stared at the big yellow dog standing next to Jiang Chen as if flames were going to burst out from her eyes.

"It really is that stupid dog! It made us wear out our iron shoes while hunting it!"

Shao Hua was even more straightforward. He drew out a long sword and unleashed his energy.

"We'll move together. Skin him alive. Don't let this stupid dog escape again!"

Chen Shuang roared out. The three of them attacked at the same time while grinding their teeth. They moved like three tornadoes towards the big yellow dog.

Fuck! What happened?

At this moment, everyone were startled. Even Yan Zhan Yun and Lee Shan Yue, who were fighting so intensely, stopped their fighting. All of them looked at the suddenly furious trio from the Heavenly Sword Sect. They had all been gentle and polite so far. Why would they suddenly become so angry just because they saw a dog?

The men from the Yan family finally realized it. No wonder they felt so familiar towards this dog; it was the dog that those disciples from the Heavenly Sword Sect were looking for.

Looking at the three individuals who couldn't wait to torture this dog and burn it into ashes, everyone had the same question in their minds. What had this dog done that made everyone hate it so much?

"Fuck, how did these three people come here?"

Big Yellow opened his mouth and scolded. He then did something that made Jiang Chen speechless. He immediately hid behind Jiang Chen, spitting out his tongue in a mocking manner towards the trio and also throwing an amorous look towards Ruan Ling.

"Pretty, you are too small. Why not become master's human pet? I'll help modify you a little!"

Big Yellow was being pursued by this trio, but he was clearly not afraid of them. He still didn't forget to flirt with the pretty girl.

It was a fact that Big Yellow was equal to Jiang Chen in combat strength. He could easily kill an Early Mortal Core warrior, but he wasn't a match for a Mid Mortal Core warrior. Because of his great speed, however, this trio had difficulty catching him.

Hearing that Big Yellow said she was too small, Ruan Ling's anger was instantly raised to new heights.

"Which part of I, your grandma, is small? You're a dead dog! I'll skin you alive for sure!"

Ruan Ling swung her sword towards Jiang Chen.

"Big Yellow, fuck your sister!"

Jiang Chen almost vomited blood. He had no idea what this stupid dog had done to the Heavenly Sword Sect; they had even pursued it this far. This dog could easily escape from their attacks, but it was still hiding behind his back. Obviously he was pushing Jiang Chen to face this thunderbolt.

What horrible luck, but since Ruan Ling's attack had already arrived, he could only wave his hand and unleash a light to defend himself.

"Young man, move away. This has nothing to do with you!"

Chen Shuang gazed coldly at Jiang Chen.

"Alright."

Jiang Chen nodded his head instantly. This really had nothing to do with him. He moved his body to the side immediately.

"Fuck you, I wasted so much of my time following you, but I didn't expect you would be so heartless!"

Big Yellow was flexible and extremely fast. It quickly hid behind Jiang Chen again.

"Go away stupid dog!"

Jiang Chen moved again, and Big Yellow hid behind him again. This dog was just like sticky glue. No matter what he did, it was not going to let go.

"Brother Chen, this young man is obviously with this big yellow dog. Let's kill them together!"

Ruan Ling said angrily.

"Fine, kill them both!"

Chen Shuang spoke very clearly. The three of them unleashed their energies and attacked at the same time. Three energetic swords swung together towards Jiang Chen.

"Damn it!"

Jiang Chen scolded and almost vomited blood onto Big Yellow, however, he was now provoked. As the once greatest Saint, he had never been scared by anyone. This trio had blamed him without even asking him properly, and now they wanted to kill him. He didn't even know what Big Yellow had done. How could he not be angry?

Bang…..

Jiang Chen unleashed his Single Solar Finger, and Big Yellow spat out a golden beam from his mouth. They attacked the trio's swords together.

Bang…

The impact caused an intense aftershock. A Mid Mortal Core warrior was far stronger than someone like Lee Chang Ming. Jiang Chen and Big Yellow were forced to take a step back from the shock.

"Listen up! DO NOT PROVOKE ME!"

Jiang Chen furiously pointed his finger towards the trio. This was his last warning. Heavenly Sword Sect or not, he didn't give a shit.

"Hmph! Staying together with that rude dog, you're just looking for death!"

Ruan Ling let out a cold humph. Killing intent was pouring out from the three of them. They already thought that Jiang Chen was a friend of Big Yellow, which was why they must kill him.

"Three of you, is there any misunderstanding here?"

Yan Zhan Yun immediately asked. How did things turn out like this? Why suddenly fight with the men from the Heavenly Sword Sect, just because of a dog?"

"No misunderstanding here, chief Yan. The reason we're here is because we want to kill that dog, and Jiang Chen associated himself with this dog. This means he deserves to die! Chief Yan, the people our Heavenly Sword Sect wants to kill them, does your family dare try to protect them?"

Chen Shuang gazed at Yan Zhan Yun coldly.

"Chief Yan, stay aside. This is between me and the Heavenly Sword Sect, and it has nothing to do with your Yan family! No one from the Yan family is allowed to get mixed up in this!"

Jiang Chen's eyes were cold. A small but powerful killing intent could be felt from him. These bastards had made him angry.

When someone had decided they wanted to kill him, there was nothing else to talk about. Anyone who wanted to kill him would be his enemy; this was Jiang Chen's principle.

Lee Shan Yue, who was standing to side, suddenly had a joyful look in his eyes. He never expected that Jiang Chen would offend the men from the Heavenly Sword Sect. Things were getting better now. He wanted to see if Yan Zhan Yun would be able to protect Jiang Chen now.

"Fine. Since you admitted it, then you can just go die together with that big yellow dog!"

Shao Hua said before he attack Jiang Chen again. He wasn't Lee Chang Ming, someone who had just broken through to the Mortal Core realm. He had been at the Early Mortal Core realm for some time. He never gave a damn about Jiang Chen who was only a Mid Qi Hai warrior.

"Big Yellow, what the fuck did you actually do?"

Jiang Chen felt speechless and asked.

"Don't ask about that now. Let's focus on defending ourselves first!"

Big Yellow urged Jiang Chen.

Swoopsh!

Shao Hua's movements were fast. He instantly arrived in front of Jiang Chen.

"Go die!"

Jiang Chen felt murderous. He unleashed a green beam from the middle of his palms.

All of this was just a coincidence, a misunderstanding. This despicable big yellow dog had dragged Jiang Chen into the water alongside it. The angry Heavenly Sword Sect disciples firmly believed that Jiang Chen and Big Yellow were friends, and when they recalled all those crimes that Big Yellow had done, they naturally wanted to kill Jiang Chen as well. But who was Jiang Chen? He was not someone who could be killed easily. The Mu Rong family had offended him, and they were all dead now. The Lee family provoked him, and now Lee Shan Yue would die without any sons. Right now, three disciples of the Heavenly Sword Sect provoked him, so their ending would not be any different.

In his past life, Jiang Chen had reached the top by stepping on countless bones. He clearly understood the rules of this cultivation world better than anyone.

When his opponents wanted to kill him, Jiang Chen would sentence them to death, just like Shao Hua who was standing in front of him right now.

Jiang Chen moved very quickly. Before Shao Hua's sword could touch him, the green beam had already penetrated into Shao Hua's body. Shao Hua immediately felt that his body had become cramped. He then started screaming from the severe pain.

Ahh!

Shao Hua threw away the sword in his hand and start rapidly scratching his chest… but it was useless. Green smoke kept pouring out from his chest, and it didn't take long before this green air covered Shao Hua's entire body.

Plop!

Shao Hua fell onto the ground. Both his legs were trembling, and the scream emerging from his mouth frightened everyone here. Under everyone's shocked vision, it only took a couple of seconds before Shao Hua stopped moving. His body was black like charcoal, both his eyes wide open and filled with fear. A big part of his chest was corroded, as if it had been bitten by millions of bugs. Horrifying and frightening!

This was too scary. This scene sent a chill down everyone's spine. An Early Mortal Core warrior died instantly, in the most painful way possible.

Everyone were startled. They looked at Shao Hua on the ground, who had almost turned into charcoal, and then they looked at Jiang Chen who had an indifferent smile on his face. They couldn't help but feel somewhat terrified in their hearts.

Too ferocious, too cruel.

"He died of poison, this young man knows how to use poison… Such a cruel trick!"

Lee Shan Yue took a deep cold breath before turning around and looking at Lee Chang Ming's dead body. Jiang Chen didn't use any of this deadly poison on Lee Chang Ming. It looked like he was holding back.

"What kind of poison is that? How could it be so strong, an Early Mortal Core warrior instantly died from it?"

"Big brother Jiang Chen really had some more hidden skills. If he had just used this in the forest just now, then there would be no way for Lee Chang Ming to hold on for such a long time!"

"That's right, big brother Jiang Chen is really terrifying! But now he has killed a disciple of the Heavenly Sword Sect. This is going to become serious!"

…

Everyone were sighing in the minds. The deadly poison Jiang Chen unleashed just now was really terrifying, but what made them more worried was that Jiang Chen just killed a disciple of the Heavenly Sword Sect. He had gotten himself into big trouble.

"Jiang Chen, you're a ruthless and cruel man!"

Chen Shuang's face immediately changed as he shouted towards Jiang Chen. Ruan Ling who stood next to him had also hidden the arrogant expression on her face. Aside from being angry, the way she looked at Jiang Chen now was a look filled with fear. She was also feeling somewhat lucky. If she was the first one to attack Jiang Chen, the dead body on the ground would have been hers. Although she was a girl, it was pretty obvious that the guy in front of her would not show any mercy just because she was a girl.

"I warned you. Don't provoke me."

Jiang Chen didn't care about Chen Shuang's anger.

"How dare you kill a disciple of the Heavenly Sword Sect? I don't care if you're hiding in the skies or underneath the ground, you're going to die!"

Chen Shuang's killing intent poured out of his body.

"Kill me if you can."

Jiang Chen didn't mind at all.

"I'll kill you and that dead dog today! I'll avenge Brother Shao Hua!"

Chen Shuang said. His arms moved, and with a clang sound, a razor sharp sword appeared. The sword was a low ranked combat weapon. A combat weapon was incredibly valuable in Red city, but not in the Heavenly Sword Sect. Some seniors of the outer circle disciples could get low ranked combat weapons. As for those stronger Heavenly Core inner circle disciples, almost all of them had a mid-rank combat weapon.

Chen Shuang unleashed his powerful energy, his killing intent reaching new heights. He was showing off the power of a Mid Mortal Core warrior. In his hands there was also a low rank combat weapon. His combat strength right now was far above that of Shao Hua. He showed no fear even after seeing that Jiang Chen could unleash a deadly poison. This was because of his confidence in his abilities. With his skills as a Mid Mortal Core warrior, he didn't believe that he couldn't defeat a Mid Qi Hai warrior. There was an entire realm and 3 tiers between them.

Facing Chen Shuang's powerful attack, a smile appeared on Jiang Chen's face. A brilliant look was shown in his eyes. Soon afterwards, he purposely changed his expression and started running away.

"Stupid dog, hurry up and run!"

Jiang Chen shouted at Big Yellow. Seeing that Jiang Chen was about to run away without even fighting, Big Yellow was stunned for a few seconds. This fellow was pretty bossy just a few seconds ago, but now he suddenly turned like a coward.

"Fuck you!"

Big Yellow bent his body and turned into a golden light. He ran after Jiang Chen.

"Jiang Chen, dead dog, no matter where you go, I'll kill you both today!"

Chen Shuang's killing spirit exploded out. He started chasing them like an arrow leaving its bow.

Hearing Chen Shuang mention his name together with Big Yellow, Jiang Chen felt gloomy until he wanted to vomit blood. Was he being compared to a dog?

Behind them, Ruan Ling turned towards Lee Shan Yue and said, "Chief Lee, I hope you can help us catch that Jiang Chen and that dog. The Heavenly Sword Sect will reward you handsomely afterwards!"

"Alright!"

Lee Shan Yue immediately agreed. Right now he couldn't wait to eat Jiang Chen's flesh and drink his blood while he was still alive. If someone wanted to ask for help to hunt Jiang Chen, he would be the first to volunteer.

"No way. Lee Shan Yue, with me here today, there's no way I'll let you enter the mountain!"

Yan Zhan Yun unleashed his energy as he blocked Lee Shan Yue.

"Yan Zhan Yun, how dare you oppose the Heavenly Sword Sect?"

Ruan Ling said with an angry expression.

"Miss Ruan Ling, the Yan family doesn't dare oppose the Heavenly Sword Sect. If you and Mister Chen Shuang wants to hunt for Jiang Chen, the Yan family will not stop you. But this Lee Shan Yue is the Yan family's biggest enemy, the reason I stopped him has nothing to do with the Heavenly Sword Sect."

Yan Zhan Yun explained. Looking at how he behaved, it was obvious that he wouldn't let Lee Shan Yue join the hunt. The Yan family owed Jiang Chen greatly. He wouldn't let Lee Shan Yue join the hunt for Jiang Chen, even if it would cost his life. As for Chen Shuang and Ruan Ling, he believed that Jiang Chen would have a way to deal with them. With the combined abilities of those two, it wouldn't be an easy task to kill Jiang Chen. But Lee Shan Yue was different, a Late Mortal Core warrior was too strong.

"Fine! Yan Zhan Yun, what happened today, the Heavenly Sword Sect will remember!"

Ruan Ling said furiously. After that she hurriedly started chasing after Jiang Chen and Big Yellow.

"Yan Zhan Yun, you have offended the Heavenly Sword Sect today. Your Yan family is going to die out sooner or later, haha!"

Lee Shan Yue was laughing out loud.

"Hmph! That's none of your business."

Yan Zhan Yun let out a cold humph.

"Yan Zhan Yun, that little bastard Jiang Chen has killed a man from the Heavenly Sword Sect. He is going to die for sure! Even though he unleashed a poison attack, without proper preparations it wouldn't be easy for him to succeed. Do you really think that with his Mid Qi Hai realm abilities, he would be able to defend himself from a Mid Mortal Core warrior? As for your Yan family, by stopping me today, you have offended the Heavenly Sword Sect! You are going to meet the same ending as Jiang Chen sooner or later. Sadly, I can't kill Jiang Chen personally and slice him into a thousand pieces. But even after Jiang Chen is dead, I won't let the Jiang family in Fragrant Sky city go!"

Lee Shan Yue was furious. He carried Lee Chang Ming's body and left. Yan Zhan Yun took a deep breath. The current Lee Chan Yue was really frightening. A lion with nothing to worry about and able to explode without a single care, the consequences of that were beyond his imagination. Lee Shan Yue had this kind of mentality right now. All three of his sons had died; what he would do next must be something crazy.

"Chief, what should we do now? Can brother Jiang handle this?"

Yan Yang asked with a worried expression. He wasn't the only one. All the men had worried expressions. Jiang Chen had saved their lives. Naturally, they wouldn't want to see something bad happen to him. They had just won a fight, but they had never expected that so many things would happen just because of a rude dog.

"Don't worry, just now Jiang Chen whispered to me with his Divine Sense. He asked us not to get involved in the fight between him and the Heavenly Sword Sect. I believe he can handle it."

Yan Zhan Yun replied with a smile.

"Brother Jiang Chen is only a Qi Hai warrior. How could he use Divine Sense?"

Yan Yang asked with a shocked expression.

"Brother Jiang Chen is someone of a miracle. He can't be measured with normal standards. I'm guessing he must have some methods to deal with those two from the Heavenly Sword Sect. He chose to run into the mountain because he doesn't want to involve the Yan family. After all, it is the Heavenly Sword Sect… Brother Jiang Chen really cares about us… Sigh…"

Yan Zhan Yun sighed. In fact, he was wrong this time. Maybe some parts of what he said was right, but Jiang Chen had a bigger plan for this.

Within the mountain, Jiang Chen and Big Yellow were running with great speed. Behind them Chen Shuang chased them closely.

"What are you thinking? You have the deadly poison in your hands, with your abilities and speed, it isn't impossible to kill that Chen Shuang… Why should we have to escape?"

Big Yellow asked with a gloomy expression.

"You don't know shit, daddy's poison can't be used whenever I want. After using it once, I have to wait a long time to be able to use it again. Besides, Chen Shuang is a Mid Mortal Core warrior. When he is prepared, it would be very difficult for me to hit him even if I had the deadly poison. A Mid Mortal Core warrior, I'm not a match for him. What else can we do besides run away?"

Jiang Chen gave a snort of contempt. He could tell lies without blinking his eyes. The Green Hellish Python's poison was completely under his control, and he could use it anytime he wanted to, just like his Yuan energy. Although Chen Shuang was a Mid Mortal Core warrior, it was difficult to hit him even with preparation. However, with Jiang Chen's abilities and his deadly poison, he wasn't really scared of Chen Shuang. Of course, the reason why he chose to run away was that Big Yellow had dragged him into the water with him before this. If Jiang Chen didn't get some advantages out of Big Yellow, then it would be unfair as this stupid dog had gotten all the advantages and benefits so far.

"Fuck you, why did you use your deadly poison on that weak fool just now, such a waste!"

Big Yellow was so angry that it seemed like smoke was about to come out from his nose. He scolded Jiang Chen like he was a prodigal.

"Enough nonsense, the man at the back is almost here. Your father can't run anymore, carry me on your back!"

After saying that, Jiang Chen jumped straight onto the back of Big Yellow.


	16. Ten dragon marks

"Screw you. How dare you ride on my back?"

Big Yellow immediately felt angry. Never had anyone dared to ride on his back. He immediately unleashed his energy and tried forcing Jiang Chen away from his back.

"Stupid dog, you're the one who dragged me into this, and now you're not even willing to carry your father for a while? You're really heartless!"

Jiang Chen grabbed tightly onto Big Yellow. He just didn't want to come down. This dog had dragged him into all this; he had to pay some price.

"Damn it!"

Big Yellow blew some fog out of his mouth as he scolded Jiang Chen. He continued running after that.

"Dead dog, where can you run?"

Behind them, Chen Shuang shouted and unleashed a sword beam towards Jiang Chen and Big Yellow. Jiang Chen turned around and attacked the sword beam with his Single Solar Finger, blocking the sword beam.

"Stupid dog, run faster. I thought you were supposed to be incredibly fast?"

Jiang Chen said as he slapped Big Yellow's body.

"Enough is enough, you little rascal! Do you believe that I won't bite you to death?"

Big Yellow was furious, "That fellow is a Mid Mortal Core warrior, and his full speed isn't slow. Besides, this area's surface is flat. We need to get rid of him!"

"Big Yellow, come and meet your death!"

Chen Shuang unleashed another sword beam from behind them. The sword beam flew and chased after Big Yellow. Jiang Chen started laughing as he slightly blocked the sword beam, intentionally leaving some of it alone. The remaining force of the sword beam struck Big Yellow's ass.

Ahh!

Big Yellow screamed out furiously, "Screw you little rascal, why didn't you block the attack?"

"I tried, but it just passed by. Daddy here first had a fight with you, then I fought with Lee Chang Ming later, and now I killed an Early Mortal Core warrior with my deadly poison… I'm in an extremely tired state, just like a flying arrow about to hit the ground. That Chen Shuang is a Mid Mortal Core warrior. I can't stop him."

Jiang Chen said. The smile on his face was becoming brighter and the intelligent look in his eyes more visible.

"Damn you, don't try to bluff your father!"

Big Yellow almost vomited blood. This guy said he was like a flying arrow about to fall to the ground. Who would believe him?

Bang!

Ahh!

After that, Chen Shuang kept attacking with his sword beam. But Big Yellow's speed was fast; that was why he couldn't catch him even though he was a Mid Mortal Core warrior. And the distance between them was only growing more and more.

Jiang Chen only blocked parts of Chen Shuang's attacks, letting the rest of the attacks hit Big Yellow's ass. Jiang Chen who was riding on Big Yellow's back laughed out loud with his mouth wide open. He didn't care about Big Yellow getting hurt. His skin was so thick, and those attacks would not cause any damage to Big Yellow at all.

But the continuous attacks had made Big Yellow's ass become red.

"Screw your sister! Can't you help block these attacks?!"

Big Yellow was going crazy.

"I'm blocking the attacks, can't you hear the sound!? I really can't help much. I'm not pretending!"

Jiang Chen felt wronged.

"How dare that bastard attack daddy's ass? Daddy here is going to eat him for sure!"

Big Yellow was grinding his teeth. The continuous attacks on his ass had made him really furious.

"You can't beat him, so stop dreaming about eating him! Let's escape from this pursuit first!"

Jiang Chen said.

Raff raff...

Big Yellow barked and roared. Suddenly his body started emitting some golden energy. Under this golden energy, his speed increased yet again, immediately ditching Chen Shuang who was chasing behind.

"The god given abilities of a Dragon Horse is really amazing! This dog used some secret skill to increase his speed!"

Jiang Chen thought to himself with a surprised expression.

Right in front of them was a valley. This was the valley where Jiang Chen and Big Yellow were fighting earlier. Big Yellow turned into a golden light and entered a cave.

"Get down from me, your father!"

Big Yellow shook his body, dropping Jiang Chen from his back.

"Big Yellow, you're amazing! I didn't know you could be so fast. Even a Mid Mortal Core warrior was ditched by your amazing speed!"

Jiang Chen gave Big Yellow a thumb up.

"Of course, there are many more amazing parts of daddy here. You haven't seen them all!"

Big Yellow immediately showed his narcissistic side.

"But that Chen Shuang has a Divine Sense. I don't think it will be very difficult for him to find us…"

Jiang Chen said again.

"All because of you, cumbersome little rascal! If it wasn't for you, daddy here would have ditched him easily!"

Big Yellow looked at Jiang Chen and complained.

"So now you're the pitiful one? Is was you who dragged me into this! If I hadn't met you stupid dog, would I be fighting with the disciples from the Heavenly Sword Sect? That's the Heavenly Sword Sect. How can I handle this?!"

Jiang Chen said with an upset face.

"Alright alright, look at your pitiful face…"

Big Yellow said with a look of disdain.

"I'm really curious though. What did a stupid dog like you do the Heavenly Sword Sect to make them pursue you for thousands of miles?"

Jiang Chen asked with a curious expression.

"Actually, it was nothing. I set free three Heavenly Core Demons in the Heavenly Sword Sect's Demon Prison Tower, but they were caught by the inner circle disciples right afterwards. Then, daddy here went to create some more troubles in the outer circle. I gathered all the underwear of those female disciples and burned it all in their square. Hehe, I didn't expect that the fire would become so huge and burn half their hostel. Damn it, wasn't it just a fire? Now they don't want to let me go…"

When Big Yellow recalled his honorable moments, he had a prideful and upset look on his face.

Jiang Chen really wished he could vomit blood onto Big Yellow's face. This was one goddamn good-for-nothing shit dog! If it was disgusting, he could do it. If Jiang Chen was the victim of this dog, he would skin the dog, pull out all his nerves, break all his bones, and burn this dog into ashes. 'No wonder those people wanted to pursue you for thousands of miles, you really deserved it!'

"Brilliant! You're really brilliant! It looks like I truly deserve to be killed by them as well!"

Jiang Chen gave Big Yellow a big thumbs up. Thinking back, when Ruan Ling and the others treated him as Big Yellow's friend and wanted to kill him without any hesitation, it wasn't really their fault. It was just that what Big Yellow did really made him deserve to be hated by both man and god.

"Don't admire your brother. Your brother's goal is to one day burn that Demon Prison Tower, hehe!"

While saying this, Big Yellow started smiling again in a very narcissistic manner.

Jiang Chen also started laughing. He got closer to Big Yellow with some evil intentions in mind, "Big Yellow, do you want to kill that guy who poked you ass so much that it turned red?"

Thinking about his ass, Big Yellow jumped up and said, "Fuck, kill him. We have to kill him!"

"I have a way to kill him! Also, I can guarantee you will have a pleasant revenge!"

Jiang Chen said with a huge smile on his face.

Big Yellow's eyes lit up, "How do we do it?"

"Very simply, as long as I can break through to the Late Qi Hai realm, I promise I'll be able to kill him! And when the time comes, he is yours!"

Jiang Chen said.

"I can tell that you little rascal just broke through to the Mid Qi Hai realm not long ago, and now you want to break through to the Late Qi Hai realm? Impossible!"

Big Yellow shook his head. He didn't think that Jiang Chen's idea would work out.

"That's why I need your help!"

Jiang Chen's smile was getting thicker and thicker.

"How can I help?"

Big Yellow immediately felt regret after asking that question. He could sense evil intentions behind Jiang Chen's smile.

"Actually it is very simple. I just need a little bit of your blood!"

"Fuck off!"

Before Jiang Chen could finish, Big Yellow jumped up and cursed him. This rascal really didn't have any good intentions, he had been planning to use him all along.

"Just a little bit of blood, don't be so stingy."

Jiang Chen knew that this dog wouldn't agree easily. If it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't strong enough, he would be pressing down Big Yellow and taking some blood from him right now.

"After all, I'm really tired now… Later when that guy comes here, you will need to run again! Looks like you can just forget about your revenge…"

Jiang Chen laid down on the floor with his hands behind his head and spoke with a mysterious tone.

"Screw you bastard! If it wasn't for the fact that my innate abilities haven't awoken yet, I would have eaten that bastard with one bite!"

Big Yellow was furious. He looked at Jiang Chen who was laying on the floor and pretending to be a rascal. Feeling the pain from his ass, he felt even more furious. This was a kind of situation he never wanted to experience.

'Revenge, I must have revenge! Kill him, I must kill him!'

"Little rascal, I can give you a little bit of blood, but you have to promise me you will cripple that guy and give him to me!"

Big Yellow negotiated.

"It's a deal!"

Jiang Chen immediately stood up with bright eyes. He looked energetic, and he didn't look any tired at all. Big Yellow immediately had a feeling that he had been cheated.

In fact, this was the reason why Jiang Chen chose to run away. This was his main goal. Big Yellow had the bloodline of a Dragon. It could make his Dragon Transformation skill transform from the roots. Such a great opportunity, how could he miss it?

Everything that had happened had gone according to Jiang Chen's plan. Big Yellow was someone who wouldn't stand being in an inferior position. After being hit continuously on his ass, he would for sure become furious. Jiang Chen could then use that opportunity to ask for some of his blood.

"You're such a cunning little rascal and also a very despicable being! Remember, after getting daddy's blood, if you can't cripple that guy, I'll bite you till you die!"

Big Yellow started threatening.

"Don't worry, I promise I will let you have your revenge!"

Jiang Chen struck his chest and promised. As long as he could break through to the Late Qi Hai realm, he would be able to unleash his Double Solar Finger. With his abilities, killing Chen Shuang would just be a piece of cake.

"Fine!"

Big Yellow made up his mind. His body moved, and he opened up his mouth. He then spat out some golden blood. Jiang Chen's eyes lit up, and he immediately grabbed the blood with his hands.

"The blood of an ancient Dragon Horse is really special! Although it was lacking the blood essence from the source, it was still enough to make my Dragon Transformation skill transform from its roots!"

Jiang Chen was incredibly happy. He wasn't hoping for blood essence from Big Yellow's source because this dog would definitely not give him a drop of that. Being able to get this golden blood was good enough for him.

In the Saint Continent, descendants from the Dragons were long gone. Big Yellow in front of him should be the last descendant. Jiang Chen who was cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill was really fortunate to meet Big Yellow.

"Please help me keep guard. I'll start absorbing the blood right now."

After Jiang Chen said that, he immediately sat down with his legs crossed and swallowed the golden blood.

Bang~

Once the blood entered his body, a truly mighty pure Yang energy immediately spread around. The Dragon Marks in his Dantian were jumping with excitement. The bloodline of a Dragon Horse was the strongest bloodline in this world; it was truly fierce. This was exactly what the Dragon Transformation skill needed.

Jiang Chen hurriedly started circulating the Dragon Transformation skill to begin absorbing the Dragon Horse blood. The energy contained within the blood was not strong to Jiang Chen, but the bloodline contained within the blood could evolve the Dragon Transformation skill from its roots.

The Dragon Horse's blood was absorbed by Jiang Chen with the help of the Dragon Transformation skill bit by bit. After the golden blood was absorbed, the Dragon Transformation's circulation speed had become significantly faster than it was previously. The surrounding natural energies could also be absorbed remarkably faster than before. The six Dragon Marks in Jiang Chen's Qi Sea were vibrating as the golden blood was sent into every single part of Jiang Chen's body.

Buzz…

A buzzing sound resonated out from Jiang Chen's body. His expression was calm, and his eyes were closed. A golden aura covered his body, making him look like a holy being.

Big Yellow felt upset as he stomped around. Witnessing someone absorbing his own blood was not a good feeling, and what made him more upset was that he needed to guard Jiang Chen.

"This guy is a man of miracle. He has constructed his Divine Sense at the Qi Hai realm, he can fight a Mortal Core warrior while only being a Mid Qi Hai warrior, his body is able to withstand the deadly poison of the Green Hellish Python, his body is stronger than metal, and he has powerful qi and blood just like a dragon… His aura is that of one superior to everyone else; this is incredibly weird…"

Big Yellow stared at Jiang Chen without even blinking his eyes. Even with his pride, he had to admit that this young man was really outstanding. Perhaps, this kind of monster couldn't even be described with the word outstanding; a man of miracle was a better description.

In fact, being reborn after death itself was a miracle. Jiang Chen's rebirth was a miracle.

"What skill is this fellow cultivating. How come he is able to absorb my bloodline?"

Big Yellow looked at Jiang Chen. He was getting more and more surprised with each passing minute.

On the other side of the woods, Chen Shuang walked around with a gloomy expression on his face, and Ruan Ling was following closely behind him.

"Brother Chen, that dog is incredibly fast. Even you can't catch up to it…"

Ruan Ling said.

"No matter what, we have to kill that dog today! And also that Jiang Chen, he dared kill our fellow Heavenly Sword Sect disciple. He is looking for death!"

Chen Shuang gritted his teeth and started scanning the surroundings with his Divine Sense.

"We'll go that way. My Divine Sense can sense the path where they have walked before. They are not far away!"

Chen Shuang said as he started running in that direction together with Ruan Ling. This direction led towards the valley where Jiang Chen and Big Yellow were hiding.

Within the cave, Jiang Chen's energy was getting stronger and stronger. The Dragon Horse blood had been completely absorbed by him, and the Dragon Transformation skill had gone through a huge transformation. His circulation speed had been doubled, which meant that his cultivation speed would be twice as fast.

At the same time, after absorbing the bloodline within the Dragon Horse's blood, not only did his Dragon Transformation skill transform from its roots, Jiang Chen's qi and blood became much stronger as well. On his head, there was a figure of a dragon made from his qi and blood.

"What?! This fellow can unleash the energy of a Dragon. How is this possible?! Just what miraculous skill is he cultivating with. It's incredibly amazing!"

Big Yellow couldn't be calm any longer. He was just witnessing the rarest thing in the world, a human who could unleash the energy of a Dragon!

"It really is the energy of a Dragon! This fellow is too abnormal! If I gave blood essence from my source, then maybe he could use his skill and unleash my innate abilities! Damn it, even I myself haven't awoken my innate abilities!"

Big Yellow was incredibly upset, currently feeling somewhat inferior to Jiang Chen.

Buzz~

Jiang Chen's Dantian produced a buzzing sound, and the faded seventh Dragon Mark was instantly condensed. At the same time, the eight Dragon Mark appeared right after the seventh.

Being able to form two Dragon Marks in such short amount of time was not because of the energies in Big Yellow's blood, it was due to the Dragon Transformation skill's transformation. The Dragon Marks now had a much more solid foundation.

Soon, the eighth Dragon Mark was completely condensed. Jiang Chen's Qi Sea had gone through a complete change. He opened his eyes and hurriedly ate some Mortal Restoration Pills.

Swoopsh….

Many layers of energy waves were emitting from the cave. At this moment, Jiang Chen had broken through to the Late Qi Hai realm. His energy hadn't stopped growing. The transformation of the Dragon Transformation skill had brought huge benefits to Jiang Chen, and it was not something that could be compared with absorbing a powerful Demon Soul. In his Qi Sea, the ninth Dragon Mark had fully condensed, and the tenth Dragon Mark was also fully condensed.

Bang!

Incredible amounts of powerful energy was being unleashed from Jiang Chen's body, causing the cave to shake like there was an earthquake. Ten Dragon Marks were enough for Jiang Chen to step into the Late Qi Hai realm, just one step away from reaching the peak of the realm. His combat abilities had become several times stronger than before. Ten Dragon Marks gave him 100,000 Jin of force. This was something that had never happened before, something unbelievable.

"Fuck, you are going to transform the heavens at this rate!"

Big Yellow spat out his tongue, Jiang Chen's transformation had really shocked him.

"Brother Chen, there's some noise coming from there!"

Ruan Ling and Chen Shuang were at the border of the valley, and they could immediately hear the noise originating from the cave.

"It must be that dog and Jiang Chen. Let's go! Sister Ruan Ling, later when we fight, you just stand behind me! That man and the dog are really cunning. You're no match for them."

Chen Shuang reminded her.

"Alright, I'll help Brother Chen Shuang from the side!"

Ruan Ling replied. When she recalled what that dog had done, she still couldn't help but grind her teeth.

Within the cave, two bright lights shot out from Jiang Chen's eyes. He slowly stood up from the ground while smiling at Big Yellow. After getting such huge benefits from Big Yellow, he started liking the dog more.

Big Yellow's ears twitched a little, and he said, "Those two from the Heavenly Sword Sect are here. Kill them for me!"

"Let's go."

Jiang Chen smiled. A man and a dog walked out from the cave. Right at this moment, Chen Shuang and Ruan Ling had both arrived at the cave as well. The two parties immediately saw each other.

"Jiang Chen, dead dog, let see where you can run now!"

Chen Shuang drew his sword as he stared coldly at the man and the dog. With such a close distance, he had completely locked down on Jiang Chen and Big Yellow. This time, there was no way they could escape.

"Your grandfather isn't prepared to run this time."

Jiang Chen said leisurely.

"Jiang Chen, aside from using that despicable poison, what else can you do? Even if you're going to use poison today, I'll still kill you!"

Chen Shuang raised his sword and pointed it towards Jiang Chen.

"Do I need to use poison to deal with you? That would be a waste!"

Jiang Chen said with a confident expression. With his current combat strength, he could kill an Early Mortal Core warrior instantly, and if he fought with all his power, then he would be able to kill someone strong at the Mid Mortal Core realm, like Chen Shuang.

"Haha that is the funniest joke I've ever heard! Face your death!"

Chen Shuang was laughing out loud. He immediately swung the sword in his hands, producing a bright net made from sword beams that flew towards Jiang Chen.

"Go, kill him! No wait, don't kill him! Daddy here still needs to get his revenge!"

Big Yellow hid himself further behind Jiang Chen. He sat down on the ground and spat out his tongue. It was as if he was going to watch a show.

Ha!

Jiang Chen did not dare neglect any possibilities when facing Chen Shuang's attack. He shouted out and unleashed his Double Solar Finger immediately. An explosion sounded out, two huge golden fingers appearing. Each of the fingers were like a spear aiming to rip a hole in the sky, shining in a golden light. After breaking through to the Late Qi Hai realm, he was able to use the Six Solar Fingers' Double Solar Finger.

The Double Solar Finger was a skill that unleashed two huge golden fingers at the same time. Instantly after being unleashed, the two huge golden fingers would merge into one powerful golden finger.

After the two fingers merged, the size didn't increase significantly, but the golden light it emitted was much brighter, and the force was several times stronger than the power of the Single Solar Finger.

Bang…

Under the impact of the Double Solar Finger, the sword net unleashed by Chen Shuang shattered into pieces, and the Double Solar Finger didn't lose any of its power as it continued flying towards Chen Shuang.

"What?!"

Chen Shuang's face immediately changed. Such a powerful combat skill was rare even in the Heavenly Sword Sect. Although Chen Shuang was a Mid Mortal Core warrior, the combat skills he knew was only at Mid Ranked Mortal combat skills. He didn't even have the chance to learn High Ranked Mortal skills, not to mention the even more powerful Earth Rank combat skills.

The Double Solar Finger arrived in front of him in an instant, and Chen Shuang did not dare be careless. The combat weapon in his hands produced some buzzing sound as he swung it and unleashed a bright sword beam.

The sword beam was like a golden water flow. It instantly clashed with Jiang Chen's Double Solar Finger.

Bang…

A huge explosion sounded out and caused the whole valley to shake. Golden lights reached high into the sky, bright and shining.

Although Chen Shuang had managed to block the Double Solar Finger, he didn't feel too good. He was forced back a dozen steps and was only barely able to stand still. His qi and blood was a mess, and he was having a hard time breathing. He looked at Jiang Chen who stood opposite of him; Jiang Chen looked calm and energetic with high spirits.

"Impossible, this is not possible!"

Chen Shuang's eyes became red. He couldn't accept what had just happened. He was a genius and a disciple of the Heavenly Sword Sect. He was a Mid Mortal Core warrior, so how could he be defeated by a young Qi Hai warrior in this remote place?

Ruan Ling stood behind him with her mouth wide open. Her confidence in Chen Shuang was now gone, and it was instead replaced by shock.

"Kaka, good, really good! Boy, you really did not disappoint me, woff-woff…"

Big Yellow was barking excitedly. Looks like he was already used to acting like a dog, forgetting that he actually was a proud Dragon Horse.

"I don't believe I will be defeated by a Qi Hai warrior! Even if you have broken through to the Late Qi Hai realm, I will not be defeated!"

Chen Shuang was grinding his teeth. He a prideful man, and he wouldn't accept the fact that he would be defeated by a Qi Hai warrior.

"Jiang Chen, I didn't use my full strength just now… Take this, Thunder Slash!"

Chen Shuang unleashed his energy again as he jumped ten meters into the air with bright Yuan energy covering his body, causing the air to vibrate. Layers of sword ripples were produced by the sword in his hand.

"Slash!"

Chen Shuang shouted out as he slashed his sword towards Jiang Chen who stood underneath him. This slash had produced three bright shining sword rays; each ray was like a huge golden sword, striking like a thunderbolt.

Chen Shuang unleashed the Thunder Slash with his low rank combat weapon; this was an attack with all his strength. He still had high spirits, and he believed that this time he could surely kill Jiang Chen with his sword.

Besides, the finger skill that Jiang Chen just used was incredibly strong. It was obviously an Earth level finger skill. Jiang Chen used this powerful skill with his Qi Hai energy, and it seemed pretty inadequate, which was why he was pretty sure that Jiang Chen would be unable to use it a second time in such a short period of time.

But unfortunately, Jiang Chen would disappoint him. The Six Solar Fingers were created by Jiang Chen himself. Thus, he could easily use it. Besides, after cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill, his Qi, blood, and Yuan energy were incredibly strong. Together with the help from the ten Dragon Marks and the Dragon Transformation skill, he was able to unleash a second Double Solar Finger.

Pop pop!

Jiang Chen was still calm. His fingertips were shining bright, causing the air to crackle due to the intense vibrations. Thick air waves were rolling throughout his body and above his head was a blood colored Dragon shadow. He looked holy and courageous.

Bang…

Another two huge golden finger instantly appeared and merged into each other, attacking towards Chen Shuang. Being able to battle a Mid Mortal Core warrior was a way for Jiang Chen to test his own combat strength. He attacked with the Double Solar Finger continuously, choosing to fight Chen Shuang directly. The feeling of defeating any enemy head on would raise his spirits and help increase his confidence.

The huge golden finger once again clashed with the Thunder Slash, causing the air to start trembling. The Double Solar Finger had completely shattered the three Thunder Slash attacks. It was a total defeat for Chen Shuang, no doubt about it.

With Yuan energy at almost the same level, the difference between the strengths of the combat skills had been shown. Although Chen Shuang had a lower tier combat weapon, it was unable to shorten the gap between a Mortal rank and an Earth rank combat skill. In this kind of situation, unless Chen Shuang had a mid-ranked combat weapon or an Earth level combat skill, he would be unable to fight with Jiang Chen. Jiang Chen's inner abilities were just too strong; he couldn't be compared to any ordinary man.

The clash caused the skies above the valley to turn golden. The intense clash caused numerous holes with black smoke emerging from them and appearing everywhere.

Opposite of Jiang Chen, Chen Shuang stabbed his sword into the ground to support his almost collapsed body. His hair was a mess, and he had spat out a few mouthfuls of blood. His chest was almost completely red from all the blood he had coughed up. Because of the attack just now, Chen Shuang was not only heavily injured by the Double Solar Finger, he was also wounded by the ricochet from the Thunder Slash. Under these two attacks, Chen Shuang was seriously wounded. His situation could best be described as an arrow at the end of its flight.

"No, impossible! This can't be possible!"

Chen Shuang kept shaking his head. He couldn't believe any of this, especially when he saw Jiang Chen leisurely and calmly standing opposite of him.

"Kaka, now just let me handle the rest!"

Big Yellow was laughing out loud. His strong body immediately started moving, and in just a split second, he had arrived in front of Chen Shuang.

"Screw your mother, how you dare hit my ass?!"

Big Yellow was grinding his teeth as he moved behind Chen Shuang. Without saying anything else, he opened up his big mouth and bit onto Chen Shuang's butt forcefully.

Ahhhh!

A super high pitched scream reverberated out in the valley. With Chen Shuang as he was now, it was obvious that he was no match for Big Yellow. Big Yellow's bite was filled with hatred, and his teeth were razor sharp. After the sound of flesh being ripped apart resonated out, half of Chen Shuang's butt was torn off.

Although Chen Shuang was a Mid Mortal Core warrior, if the toughness of bodies was compared, he was far away from Jiang Chen. Big Yellow could barely hurt Jiang Chen with his bite, but he could easily kill Chen Shuang with his bites.

Ahhh!

Chen Shuang raised his head up towards the sky and started screaming horribly. It was incredibly frightening. Ruan Ling, standing to the side, was terrified. Her pretty face no longer showed the arrogance she always expressed.

Big Yellow was cruel and mean. He bit the other half of Chen Shuang's butt and tore it off. Blood and flesh was laid strewn around. It was tragic to look at. After that, Big Yellow pushed Chen Shuang down to the ground with his strong body and showed his razor sharp teeth off as he started attacking in the most cruel and bloody ways possible.

"Cruel!"

Such a bloody and gross scene caused even Jiang Chen to have a weird expression on his face. This dog was a cruel and mean character. Whoever offended this dog would meet serious consequences. In order to get revenge for his ass, Big Yellow was willing to sacrifice his own blood, and now he was ready to release all of his pent up anger onto Chen Shuang.

Horrifying screams sounded out within the valley. Chen Shuang's body was horribly mutilated, but he was still alive. Big Yellow was going to torture him until he died.

"Who told you to hit daddy's ass?!"

Big Yellow didn't forget to occasionally curse at Chen Shuang while torturing him.

"Big Yellow, that's enough."

Jiang Chen said with a frown on his face. Chen Shuang must die, but there was no need to take it this far.

Clack!

Right after Jiang Chen spoke, Big Yellow bit off Chen Shuang's neck, causing the screams to instantly stop. Chen Shuang was now dead.

"Che, it's your lucky day!"

Big Yellow spat on Chen Shuang's body as he spoke. Jiang Chen, standing to the side, almost fainted. 'Damn, you just killed a man, and you said it was his lucky day?'

After killing Chen Shuang, Jiang Chen grabbed onto the long sword that Chen Shuang dropped. Afterwards, he and Big Yellow turned their gaze towards Ruan Ling who stood there with a terrified expression. Jiang Chen had a cold expression, and Big Yellow had an insidious smile. A man and a dog walked right in front of Ruan Ling.

"No, don't kill me! Please I beg you please don't kill me!"

Ruan Ling had almost lost her soul; she had never been so scared before. The two in front of her were too terrifying. It was the cruelest scene she had ever seen. She didn't want to die, and she never wanted to die like Chen Shuang or Shao Hua did.

"As long as you don't kill me, I can do whatever you want! I can be your woman! I can even be your human pet!"

Ruan Ling kept begging with a pale expression.

Big Yellow's eyes immediately lit up when he heard her say human pet, but at the same time, he saw a bright ray passing by. Jiang Chen swung his sword and cut through Ruan Ling's neck. Her eyes were wide open as her body softly fell onto the ground.

"Screw you! What is your problem?! She agreed to become my human pet! Why did you still kill her?!"

Big Yellow was immediately pissed off. He had finally managed to get himself a human pet, but it only lasted for seconds before she was killed off by Jiang Chen.

Jiang Chen gazed at the frustrated Big Yellow, but he didn't bother responding. He slowly put away the long sword. It was a low-ranked combat weapon, and while it wasn't much to Jiang Chen, it could still have its uses.

"Hey, why are you so cruel? Don't you have any sympathy? You even kill girls?! You need to find me another human pet!"

Big Yellow didn't stop there. He didn't feel any shame when he talked about sympathy.

"Enough, have you forgotten that this woman has been pursuing you for all this time? If you were the one to fall into her hands, then I can promise you that your dog skin would be peeled off. She is from the Heavenly Sword Sect. We need to pull up the weeds and eliminate the roots."

Jiang Chen gazed at Big Yellow with an impatient look. Ruan Ling was not a weak lady. She was a Mortal Core Warrior. When she gritted her teeth and said she wanted to kill Jiang Chen before entering the mountains, Jiang Chen had already sentenced her to death. Besides, she was from the Heavenly Sword Sect. Jiang Chen didn't want the Heavenly Sword Sect to come look for revenge.

Big Yellow was mumbling something to himself, but he didn't say anything out loud.

Jiang Chen set fire to Chen Shuang and Ruan Ling's bodies and burned them into ashes. After that, he brought Big Yellow with him and left the mountain.

Outside of Origin Mountain, a young lady dressed in purple was rushing towards the mountain. She looked like a 14-15 year old woman. Her face was amazingly gorgeous with a small childish look. Her bright eyes were as pure as the mountain spring. She was rushing with great speed, and the air around her was emitting a cold chill.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, please be alright!"

While the young lady was rushing over, she was also praying. This young lady dressed in purple was none other than Yan Chen Yu who had completely awakened her Nine Yin Meridians. She just came out of her closed door cultivation, and the first thing she asked about was Jiang Chen's whereabouts. In her mind, Jiang Chen was the first and only man in her life, and after knowing what happened, she left the Yan family and started rushing towards Origin Mountain immediately without delay.

When Yan Chen Yu arrived at the border of Origin Mountain and was getting ready to enter, she saw a man and a dog coming out.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen!"

When she saw the young man in white, the worried expression on Yan Chen Yu's face immediately turned joyful. She couldn't help but call out to Jiang Chen.

"Xiao Yu!"

Jiang Chen was surprised upon seeing Yan Chen Yu.

"This young girl is very pretty. If she could be my human pet, hehe…"

Before Big Yellow could finish speaking, he was slapped on his head.

Big Yellow gazed at Jiang Chen before he drew back. Jiang Chen never argued back, and although Big Yellow was despicable, he wasn't an idiot. He could clearly tell that this pretty girl in front of him had a very important position in Jiang Chen's heart.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, you're alright! This is wonderful!"

Yan Chen Yu jumped right into Jiang Chen's arms without thinking, possibly because she was incredibly happy. Jiang Chen could feel the soft and tender body in his arms, and could somewhat smell the faint scent of a young girl. Happiness immediately emerged on his face as he took a deep breath.

He knew without even thinking what happened. It must be because Yan Chen Yu was worried about him after finding out what happened, thus rushing over here to help him. This little girl has deep emotions for him, and this touches Jiang Chen.

"Don't worry Xiao Yu, isn't Big Bro alright now?"

Jiang Chen patted Yan Chen Yu's tender shoulder softly. Finally, Yan Chen Yu realized that she was hugging Jiang Chen. She immediately left Jiang Chen's arms like a frightened rabbit, blushing from shyness.

"Hehe…"

Jiang Chen smiled. His face was filled with enjoyment.

"A lovely flower stuck in a cow's dung."

Big Yellow mumbled on the side.

"Get lost!"

Jiang Chen responded with a fly kick.

Jiang Chen scanned Yan Chen Yu's body with his Divine Sense and discovered that she was filled with vitality. The once weakened state was now all gone. The awakening of the Nine Yin Meridians had literally given her a whole new body.

When Jiang Chen sensed Yan Chen Yu's level, he rolled his eyes. Yan Chen Yu had already broken through to the Early Mortal Core realm. This was insane; the comparisons between them were odious. He was cultivating very hard with the Dragon Transformation skill, yet he was only at the Late Qi Hai realm. In addition, that was with the help of Big Yellow's blood, but Yan Chen Yu, once her Nine Yin Meridians awakened, had naturally reached the Early Mortal Core realm.

"Xiao Yu, you have already broken through to the Mortal Core realm!"

Jiang Chen felt like he had been struck by a blow, but the smile on his face didn't diminish at all. The more powerful Yan Chen Yu was, the happier he was.

After all, the Nine Yin Meridians was an ancient holy body condition, and since it was holy, it meant that ordinary people couldn't compare. A holy body amongst humans was the same as a holy beast amongst demon beasts. They were the ones favored by the heavens. Their cultivation speed was superior to everyone else's. In addition, it was not only limited to cultivation speed as they also had innate abilities as well. Each one of them were truly powerful. This kind of being couldn't be judged by normal standards.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, it's all because of you that I am currently like this. You saved my life, and I haven't really expressed my appreciation yet!"

Yan Chen Yu said honestly.

"So, how is Xiao Yu going to thank Big Bro?"

Jiang Chen said with an evil smile.

"Just marry him, get it done fast! Stop being so sappy in front of me!"

Big Yellow couldn't bear it any longer.

"Bad dog!"

Yan Chen Yu gazed at Big Yellow. When she heard him talk about marriage, her face became even more flushed. The more she thought about it, the shyer she became.

Big Yellow showed his teeth and tried teasing this innocent girl again, but what Yan Chen Yu said immediately stopped him.

"Little dog! Don't talk anymore nonsense!"

Plop!

Hearing himself be called little dog instantly defeated Big Yellow. He instantly fell onto the ground. Jiang Chen, who stood to the side, immediately started laughing out loud. The innocent Xiao Yu had defeated Big Yellow. This mean dog had finally found his natural enemy.

Big Yellow stood up from the ground slowly. He was so angry that tears came out of his eyes. 'This little girl dared call me a little dog? Damn you, which part of me is small? Can you find any other dog that is stronger than me? Ugh, daddy here isn't even a dog!'

"Alright, let's hurry up and leave this place."

Jiang Chen said with a serious expression.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, where are the people from the Heavenly Sword Sect?"

Along the way, Yan Chen Yu asked.

"I've killed them all."

Jiang Chen said casually.

Yan Chen Yu's face immediately showed an uncomfortable expression once she heard him talk about killing people. Looking at this, Jiang Chen sighed in his mind. This little girl was just too naïve and innocent.

The Nine Yin Meridians had made her stay within the Yan family for years without stepping out once. To an innocent girl like her who has yet to experience the world, killing someone was something really unusual and far away from her reach.

"Xiao Yu, you'll get used to it in future."

Jiang Chen held Yan Chen Yu's shoulder softly. Yan Chen Yu had the Nine Yin Meridians. The little Red city was not going to hold her forever, and sooner or later she would need to step into the real world of cultivation. In order for her Nine Yin Meridians to grow, killing was a step that couldn't be skipped.

"I don't want to kill people!"

Yan Chen Yu said with a serious expression. To her, killing was something incredibly cruel.

Jiang Chen didn't respond to her words, he just smiled. This young girl had just come out and experienced the world for the first time. She would need some time to get used to it.

Big Yellow surprisingly didn't say a single word along the way. Being called a little dog had completely defeated him.

Within the meeting hall of the Yan family.

Yan Zhan Yun was walking back and forth in the hall. The other elders looked worried as well. Yan Chen Yu's Nine Yin Meridians had just awoken, and not only was the disease that had been bothering her for years been solved, she had also broken through to the Mortal Core realm. This was something that should be celebrated, but none of them could laugh at this moment.

"I wonder how Brother Jiang Chen is doing now…"

Yan Zhan Yun said worriedly.

"Yu'er is a Mortal Core warrior now, and with her powerful Nine Yin Meridians, she should be able to provide Brother Jiang Chen some help!"

Yan Hong Tai said.

"Chief, Brother Jiang Chen is our Yan family's savior. We can't just sit by and watch as something bad happens to him!"

Yan Yang said out loud. His life had been saved by Jiang Chen, and right now Jiang Chen was in danger. He couldn't just sit tight and wait patiently.

"It shouldn't be a problem. With Brother Jiang Chen's abilities, if they want to kill him, it would not be an easy thing to do!"

Yan Zhan Yun said. He was also trying to convince himself. In fact, he was more worried than anyone else about Jiang Chen, but the Yan family couldn't do anything. First reason why they couldn't do anything was because of the Yan family's future. They couldn't afford to offend the Heavenly Sword Sect.

Secondly, Lee Shan Yue hated Jiang Chen deeply. He finally had the chance to avenge his sons, and he was not going to let him go easily. He would definitely watch the Yan family's movements closely. If Yan Zhan Yun tried to help, Lee Shan Yue would stop him for sure, just like how Yan Zhan Yun had stopped Lee Shan Yue outside the mountains before this.

Just when everyone were sitting in the hall with worried expressions, Yan Meng came into the hall with an extremely joyful face.

"Chief, senior elder! Young lady and Brother Jiang Chen are back!"

"What? They are back?!"

The worried expressions were immediately turned into happy ones. They looked towards the entrance and saw the people coming in. The three were Jiang Chen and Yan Chen Yu, and behind them was a big yellow dog.

When they saw Jiang Chen, the depressed atmosphere immediately turned into one of a celebration.

"Haha, Brother Jiang Chen, it is really good to see that you are fine!"

Yan Zhan Yun started laughing joyfully.

"Brother Jiang, where is the trio from the Heavenly Sword Sect?"

Yan Yang asked with a curious expression.

"They are burned into ashes!"

Big Yellow said as he tried to prove his existence. Everyone were familiar with this dog. This was an incredibly rude dog. His image had been rooted deep into everyone's mind. This dog had made the disciples of the Heavenly Sword Sect pursue him for several thousands of miles. He was not someone who can be underestimated.

But since this dog was following Jiang Chen, they would not reject him either.

"Really? Brother Jiang, you killed them all?"

Yan Yang opened his mouth with a shocked face.

"That's right, I broke through to the Late Qi Hai realm at a critical time and defeated Chen Shuang."

Jiang Chen said casually. He had shocked everyone in this hall. At this moment, everyone in the hall looked at the young man in front of them. Aside from the shocked faces, there were also looks of disbelief in some eyes.

Since when was breaking through a level so simple? This was just a plain blow to everyone here. Besides, even if he was a Late Qi Hai warrior, he couldn't possibly kill a Mid Mortal Core warrior so easily; it was after all a Mid Mortal Core warrior. When did Mortal Core warriors become so weak?

If it wasn't for them knowing Jiang Chen quite well, they would all have started laughing at Jiang Chen for telling a lie before deeply despising him afterwards.

Everyone was shaking their heads speechlessly. Yan Yang even felt a helpless emotion. Compared to Jiang Chen, who would dare call themselves a genius? A genius wasn't a word that could be used to describe Jiang Chen. Instead, he was a demon.

"Brother Jiang Chen, Xiao Yu's and your return must already be known by the Lee family men. Three of Lee Shan Yue's sons have died, so he won't let go of this matter easily. If he becomes insane, he would do anything to get his revenge!"

Yan Zhan Yun said as he furrowed his brows.

"Lee Shan Yue's target is me alone. If Chief Yan feels that I have brought troubles to the Yan family, then I will leave now."

Jiang Chen said.

"It's not what you think it is, Brother Jiang Chen! You are the Yan family's greatest savior. Even if I have to pay with my own life, I, Yan Zhan Yun will not hesitate to help you! Besides, in this city, the Yan family and Lee family are enemies. There was bound to be a battle between us sooner or later!"

Yan Zhan Yun hurried and said seriously.

"That's right. At its worst it will just be an intense battle, and we are not afraid of the Lee family as they are now!"

Yan Hong Tai said. Everyone present was in high spirits. Maybe they didn't have the courage to fight with the Heavenly Sword Sect, but a fight with the Lee family? They had not once backed away from it!

"If Lee Shan Yue chooses to fight us at this time, he will lose for sure! This is a big chance for the Yan family!"

Jiang Chen said.

"What do you mean Brother Jiang Chen?"

Yan Zhan Yun asked.

"Think about it. Three young masters of the Lee family are dead, and almost all of the geniuses from the younger generation are gone! This has clearly made the Lee family's spirits low. However, the Lee family's roots in this city are deep; the deaths of a few Qi Hai warriors won't cause a big impact on their total strength. What Lee Shan Yue needs to do now is calm everyone's minds down and strengthen their spirits, but he can't since he cannot control his anger. He even killed two geniuses from those families depending on the Lee family himself!"

Jiang Chen's eyes were shining with intelligence. He continued and said, "What Lee Shan Yue did ended up disappointing those dependent families. He has lost the heart of his men and lost their spirits. Now, even if they manage to maintain their strength, they wouldn't be able to defend themselves from the Yan family."

Jiang Chen's words brought enlightenment to everyone in the hall.

What Jiang Chen said was right. The fight between the two families was just like a war. When both sides were almost equal in combat strength, the things that were going to affect the war would be the men's spirits and support from their men. The geniuses from the Lee family's young generation were all dead. Their spirits were low, almost gone, and Lee Shan Yue had personally killed young geniuses from those dependent families. This was a good time for the Yan family to attack.

"What Brother Jiang Chen said is right! If the Lee family wants a war, then we are not afraid!"

Yan Hong Tai said.

"Fine! Everyone let's start preparing! Gather all the combat forces of our family! Prepare for a war with the Lee family!"

Yan Zhan Yun said as he unleashed his high spirits.

"Chief Yan, I have one matter where I need your help."

Jiang Chen said.

"Please tell me, Brother Jiang Chen!"

Yan Zhan Yun answered politely.

"I wish that senior elder can stay in Fragrant Sky city with the Jiang family for a few days. If he can then my mind will be at peace!"

Jiang Chen said as he looked at Yan Hong Tai.

"Brother Jiang Chen, I know you're afraid that Lee Shan Yue will send someone to attack the Jiang family, but I thought there was a Heavenly Core warrior residing in your Jiang family?"

Yan Hong Tai asked with a puzzled expression. Everyone could understand that Jiang Chen was worried about the safety of his Jiang family, but since there was a Heavenly Core warrior there, why would they need to have another Mortal Core warrior?

"That Heavenly Core warrior has a bad temper. If senior elder can go there personally, I'll be at ease!"

Jiang Chen said. Only he knew that there was no Heavenly Core warrior residing in the Jiang family mansion. If Lee Shan Yue was truly pushed to his limits and sent some Mortal Core warriors to attack the Jiang family, then with the Jiang family's strength, they wouldn't be able to defend themselves. It was because of this that Jiang Chen needed to arrange some preparations of his own.

Yan Hong Tai was a Late Mortal Core warrior. As long as Lee Shan Yue didn't go there himself, Yan Hong Tai would be able to protect the Jiang family's safety by himself. Right now, Lee Shan Yue had his focus Jiang Chen, and knowing that Jiang Chen was in the Misty Rain Tower, he wouldn't be leaving Red city.

"Senior elder, you'll go to Fragrant Sky City and make sure that the Jiang family is safe!"

Yan Zhan Yun looked at Yan Hong Tai. As for Red city, there was no need to worry. Jiang Chen and Big Yellow were both strong. They were equal to Mortal Core warriors, and if Yan Chen Yu could unleash the power of the Nine Yin Meridians, she would be able to fill the gap left by Yan Hong Tai.

"Alright, I'll leave right now and start heading over to Fragrant Sky city! Rest assured Brother Jiang Chen. As long as Yan Hong Tai is there, no one will be allowed to touch a single grass or piece of wood in the Jiang family mansion!"

Yan Hong Tai promised.

"Thank you elder!"

Jiang Chen cupped his fists respectfully towards Yan Hong Tai. With Yan Hong Tai's promise, Jiang Chen could now finally be at ease. Next, he would settle the debts with the Lee family, and after finish that, Jiang Chen would have no more worries. That was when he would enter Origin Mountains and start his journey.

Yan Hong Tai left Red city and started journeying towards Fragrant Sky city. As for the Yan family, they had started preparing. They were preparing for when the Lee family started their attack, so they wouldn't be unprepared.

Lee family!

The last few days, the Lee family had been soaked in sadness and grief. The funeral for Lee Chang Hao wasn't even complete yet, and now they needed to hold another funeral for Lee Chang Ming. The atmosphere amongst the Lee family members was depressing. The depressing atmosphere came from Lee Shan Yue's anger. Even the lowest rank guards and servants were frightened. As a result, they didn't dare breathe too loud.

Inside the Lee family's courtyard, a huge mourning hall had been constructed with black clothes. In the center of the hall, there were two black caskets. There were three words painted in white on top of each casket, 'Remember the dead.' Lee Shan Yue and a few other Mortal Core warriors were standing in front of the altar.

At this moment, a spy from the Lee family rushed in with a panicked expression and a sweat-drenched face.

"What's wrong?"

A Mortal Core warrior asked with a frown on his face.

"Chief, Jiang Chen is alive!"

That man said carefully.

Bang!

Indeed, upon hearing this, Lee Shan Yue's anger instantly exploded out. He turned his head to the side, the scar on his face looking horrific.

"What did you just say? What is that Chen Shuang doing?! Why hasn't he killed him yet?!"

Lee Shang Yue was really furious.

"Jiang Chen is still alive! Your servant saw with my own eyes that he entered the Misty Rain Tower together with that big yellow dog! Oh, and there was some young girl dressed in purple following them as well. It looked like she was 14-15 years old! And I never saw any disciples of the Heavenly Sword Sect come out from the mountain!"

The man spoke carefully. He was scared that if he provoked the currently enraged Lee Shan Yue, Lee Shan Yue might release his anger and slap him to death. No one wanted to die like that, and he knew that Lee Shan Yue had just killed two of his own men before this.

The spy didn't recognized Yan Chen Yu. After suffering from the Nine Yin Meridians since she was a small girl, Yan Chen Yu never took a step outside the Yan family. As she had grown up into a pretty young lady, it was only obvious that this man couldn't recognize her.

"Lucky brat, he is hard to kill!"

Lee Shan Yue clenched his fists so tight that cracking sounds could be heard. He thought that with Chen Shuang's strength and abilities, he would certainly be able kill Jiang Chen. If this was the case, then even if he was unable to personally kill Jiang Chen and get his revenge, he could still focus on the Jiang family in Fragrant Sky city, seeking chances to finish them off.

But he never thought that Jiang Chen would be this lucky and be able to leave Origin Mountain alive. How could this not make him angry? As for this young girl dressed in purple, Lee Shan Yue didn't pay any attention to her. He was only concerned about the death of Jiang Chen.

"Chief, this boy is really mysterious. Even the men from the Heavenly Sword Sect can't kill him… Do you think Chen Shuang and Ruan Ling were killed by Jiang Chen?"

A man said as he furrowed his brows.

"I think that he did kill them! Chief, this boy is growing really fast. We need to find a way to get rid of him quickly. If we allow him to continue growing, I don't think it will take a lot of time before getting revenge becomes impossible. Our Lee family will probably be destroyed by that boy!"

An elder of the Lee family said. Jiang Chen's growth had finally made them frightened. His existence alone was the Lee family's biggest threat; they needed to get rid of him as soon as possible.

"Are you sure that Jiang Chen went back to the Yan family, and not back to Fragrant Sky city?"

Lee Shan Yue looked at that spy.

"Your servant had witnessed it clearly. My information isn't wrong!"

The spy replied.

"Looks like the time for a war with the Yan family is here! Gather all our forces, prepare for war with the Yan family, and kill that Jiang Chen at any cost!"

Lee Shan Yue said while grinding his teeth. All three of his sons had died. He couldn't bear it any longer, so he had to get into action now. If they let Jiang Chen go back to Fragrant Sky city, he would be too afraid of the Heavenly Core warrior and wouldn't have the courage to attack him. But as for the Yan family, there was still a chance for Lee Shan Yue to kill Jiang Chen as long as he was with them.

"Chief, we've just lost a huge number of men, and our spirits are low… If we start a war with the Yan family… I don't think it's appropriate!"

A worried man said.

"Don't talk about that anymore! There must be a way. I will use the blood of Jiang Chen and the men from the Yan family to pray for my three sons and those young geniuses who are now dead!"

Lee Shan Yue waved his hand and made up his mind. He must kill Jiang Chen no matter what.

That same night, both the Lee family and the Yan family were preparing for war at the same time. The people in the city had a feeling that the wind was just sweeping through before the heavy storm arrived. From the visible changes in the families' businesses, it looked like both families were serious this time.

"I saw that many of the Lee family businesses were shutting their doors, and the Misty Rain Tower have also closed theirs. It looks like the two families are truly going to war… Red city is going to turn into a place of chaos!"

"This is all because of that Jiang Chen! This man has killed all of Lee Shan Yue's sons; even Lee Chang Ming who had recently broken through to the Early Mortal Core realm was killed by him! It's no wonder why Lee Shan Yue has become so furious!"

"You should all have heard this by now! During the assessment in Origin Mountain today, all the geniuses from the Lee family's young generation were killed by Jiang Chen! This Jiang Chen is a really daring man. He even dared to kill the disciples of the Heavenly Sword Sect!"

"He is too fierce; he even dares kill the men from the Heavenly Sword Sect! This is the fiercest man I have ever seen! The ignition of chaos in this city is all because of him!"

"This guy is the incarnation of a demon! I heard that the chaos in Fragrant Sky city was because of him as well! The Mu Rong family in Fragrant Sky city was completely destroyed by him! He is both fierce and cruel!"

…

This city was going to become a place of chaos, and everyone felt helpless about this. You couldn't go anywhere in this city without hearing someone talk about Jiang Chen. From Fragrant Sky city to Red city, Jiang Chen had become a reincarnated demon. Wherever he went, trouble followed!

In the following three days, both families were preparing intensely. Lee Shan Yue didn't even bury his two sons. He wanted to get revenge for them before letting them sleep in peace.

Later in the evening, the Lee family had gathered all of their combat forces, and they were just waiting for orders. Lee Shan Yue was wearing a black robe and sat in the master seat in the hall.

"Chief, everything is ready!"

A Mortal Core warrior said.

"Good! Tonight will be the final battle between our Lee family and the Yan family!"

Lee Shan Yue said coldly.

"Chief, our men are low on spirit, and our spies have report that the Yan family is preparing as well! Under such circumstances, I'm afraid we are no match for them!"

Someone said worriedly.

"Enough saying that, there is no return! Even if both sides suffer, and even if our Lee family is going to meet its end today, I will still kill Jiang Chen this night! If I don't, then he will just keep growing, and our Lee family will only have the option of waiting for him to find and kill us!"

Lee Shan Yue was a ruthless man. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to get his position in Red city.

Right at this moment, a thousand miles away from Red city, a huge black hawk flew out from Origin Mountain. Its speed was incredibly fast. It was 10 meters tall, and it had a pair of black wings that were as hard as metal.

"Haha, I've been jailed for twenty years! Finally I'm free!"

The black hawk was laughing out loud. It wiggled its body and transformed into an old man who looked like he was in his fifties. The man was skinny and wore a black robe, and he had a pair of cold, sharp hawk eyes.

"There's a city up ahead; let's have a look at it."

The old man wiggled his body and turned back into a black hawk before he started flying towards Red city with extreme speed. As a Heavenly Core Demon Lord, his speed was incredibly swift. Furthermore, he was an aerial Demon Beast. In just a second, he arrived at the center of Red city.

Swoopsh…

The arrival of the black hawk caused several tornadoes to appear above the city. The Heavenly Core was pressuring everyone.

"Look! A huge hawk, with such a powerful force!"

"Heavens! It is a Heavenly Core Demon Lord. Why did it come here?!"

…

Many people saw the black hawk and were shocked. In Red city, a being at the Heavenly Core realm had never appeared before.

Yan family!

Jiang Chen looked into the sky with a frown on his face. With his vision, he could easily tell the level of this black hawk. The black hawk was as the peak of the Early Heavenly Core realm, just a step away from the Mid Heavenly Core realm.

Big Yellow looked at the black hawk, and suddenly a smile appeared on his face for some unknown reason.

"A Heavenly Core Demon Lord!"

Yan Zhan Yun was shocked as well. The war between the Lee family and the Yan family almost started, but a Heavenly Core Demon Lord suddenly appeared. Just its appearance alone had disturbed the city, and perhaps it would cause even more disturbances.

The black hawk flying above the sky suddenly wiggled his body. His sharp vision looked towards the direction at which the Lee family was located at.

"There are some treasures! Although it is hid deeply, I can still find them! Such a familiar smell… It is the Demon Soul of a Blood Winger Hawk! Hahaha, Blood Winged Hawk!"

The black hawk suddenly started laughing out loud. His wings rolled back, and he turned into an old man. He landed right in front of the Lee family mansion.

The Blood Winged Hawk was a rare hawk species. It had the noblest bloodline amongst the hawks. The big black hawk was a hawk himself, so he had a better sense for things of his kind. This was why even though the Blood Winged Hawk's Demon Soul was hidden deeply, the big black hawk could still easily sense it.

The big black hawk never would have thought that there would be a Blood Winged Hawk's Demon Soul in this little city. If he was able to get this Demon Soul, he would be able to absorbed the Blood Winged Hawk's bloodline and inherit its innate abilities, thoroughly remolding himself.

Within the Lee family's courtyard, everyone was paying attention to the big black hawk. The big black hawk, who now had the appearance of an old man, suddenly landed in front of Lee Shan Yue. His blade like vision gazed at everyone before finally landing on Lee Shan Yue.

"Hand over the Blood Winged Hawk's Demon Soul now! If you don't hand it over, I'll kill every last one of you!"

The first thing big black hawk did was threaten them.


	17. The mighty yellow dog

The energy unleashed by a Heavenly Core Demon Lord had sped up everyone's heartbeats. They were all scared right now. Everyone was looking at Lee Shan Yue. It was obvious that this Demon Lord came here because of their chief.

A Blood Winged Hawk's Demon Soul? What was that; many of the people present had not even heard about the Blood Winged Hawk. What if they provoked this Demon Lord, and he just simply destroyed the Lee family? It would be a joke; if the Lee family was just preparing to go to war with the Yan family and were finished even before the war began? That would just be bad luck.

Lee Shan Yue was startled. He was stared at by those cold eyes belonging to the old man dressed in the black robe. It really gave him a creepy feeling. He knew what the Blood Winged Hawk was. It was a powerful Demon Beast, but he honestly didn't have its Demon Soul.

"Your honorable, are you making some mistake? There is no Blood Winged Hawk's Demon Soul in my Lee family!"

Lee Shan Yue bowed politely towards the old man. He dared not be any impolite, and he tried speaking as softly as he could. He was scared that if he were to provoke this old man, he would die from a slap.

"The Blood Winged Hawk's Demon Soul is with you, hmph! I'll give you the time of three breaths to hand it over to me! If you don't, I'll kill everyone here!"

The old man in the black robe spoke with a cold and emotionless voice. His killing intent could easily be sensed by the others; no one doubted what he said.

Everyone's faces had changed. No one dared doubt what the old man in black said. If Lee Shan Yue didn't hand over the Demon's Soul within three breath, this old man would kill them all. With their abilities, there was no way for them to defend themselves when facing a Heavenly Core Demon Lord.

Lee Shan Yue started cold sweating instantly. The Blood Winged Hawk's Demon Soul, what was that thing? He really didn't have it, but this guy in front of him was so sure that he really did have it.

What made Lee Shan Yue even more upset was that this man in front of him was not someone that could be pushed around. If he couldn't hand it over in three breaths time… This was not a funny joke.

"Don't tell me it's this red Demon Soul?"

Suddenly a thought appeared in Lee Shan Yue's mind. He hurriedly took out an item from his spacial bag.

"Is this the Demon Soul your honorable is looking for?"

Lee Shan Yue held up a red Demon Soul and asked. He had accidentally obtained this Demon Soul a few years ago during an outing. Although he didn't know which Demon Beast this belonged to, it contained strong blood and qi, as well as some strange energy. Lee Shan Yue had a feeling that this was an extraordinary items. That was why he had kept it and put it in a corner within his storage. After all these years, he had never really paid much attention to it. He was really surprised that it would attract the attention of a Demon Lord.

However, Lee Shan Yue wasn't too sure because it was obvious that this Demon's Soul belonged to an Early Mortal Core Demon Beast. This big black hawk in front of him was a Heavenly Core Demon Lord. How could he take a Mortal Core Demon's Soul so seriously?"

"It really is the Blood Winged Hawk! Haha, this Demon Soul even has the complete bloodline of the Blood Winged Hawk! Lucky, I'm really lucky!"

When the old man saw the red Demon Soul, he immediately started laughing in excitement. For normal people, this Demon Soul was just an ordinary Demon Soul, but for the demon hawk species, this was a priceless treasure. What the old man cared about was not the level of the Demon Soul, but the bloodline within. The Blood Winged Hawk was a king amongst the demon hawk. The bloodline was incredibly precious. Normal humans and Demon Beasts couldn't absorb the bloodline, but this old man could.

When Lee Shan Yue took out the Blood Winged Hawk's Demon Soul, all the men from the Lee family let out a sigh of relief. At least their lives were safe now.

"Give me the Demon's Soul!"

The old man in black said with an incontrovertible tone.

"Yes, your honorable!"

Lee Shan Yue replied. But just when he was about to hand over the Demon's Soul, he suddenly pulled it back. A bright light shone appeared in his eyes, and it was followed by a cold smile on his face.

"Your honorable. The Blood Winged Hawk's Demon Soul, I'll hand it over, but I wish to ask a favor from your honorable!"

Lee Shan Yue said. This was a great chance for him. With the current strength and spirits of the Lee family, if they went to war with the Yan family, they wouldn't have any advantages. But if this Demon Lord could help them, then it would be a completely different story.

"What? How dare you to negotiate with me?!"

The old man in black unleashed his energy as a furious look appeared on his face.

"I dare not!"

Le Shan Yue kneeled down on the ground and raised the Demon's Soul high up into the air and said, "I just have a wish that your honorable can help me! But I never had any intentions to negotiate! If your honorable doesn't wish to help, I'll dare not say anything! Please accept this Demon's Soul, your honorable!"

"En, you're a man with a nice attitude, and my mood is pretty good today. As a favor for this Demon's Soul, tell me, what is the matter you need my help with?"

The old man grabbed the Demon's Soul and kept staring at it while speaking to Lee Shan Yue.

Lee Shan Yue was incredibly happy upon hearing this. He was a clever man. He knew that if he used the Demon's Soul as a token of negotiation, it would definitely provoke the big black hawk. All Demon Beasts possessed a cruel and hot temper, so it would only bring the opposite effect and cause the Lee family to be massacred. That was why Lee Shan Yue did exactly what the old man wanted while at the same time reaching his own goal.

"I wish your honorable to help me kill two men!"

Lee Shan Yue said.

"Haha, that's easy! Tell me, who do you want me to kill?"

The old man in black started laughing out loud. To him, killing two men was really easy, just like grabbing a piece of cake.

"The first one is the chief of this city's Yan family, Yan Zhan Yun! The other one is a Heavenly Core warrior in Fragrant Sky city. If your honorable could help me kill these two men, then that would be of great help to us!"

Lee Shan Yue kneeled down on the ground as he spoke. He never dared asked anything too excessive, like asking the old man in black to destroy the Yan family. As long as this old man could help him kill Yan Zhan Yun and the hidden Heavenly Core warrior in Fragrant Sky city, the Lee family would be able to destroy the Yan family themselves and take control of Red city.

As for Jiang Chen, he wanted to catch him personally and torture him bit by bit until he died. He would not let him escape through death.

"Oh? How come there's a Heavenly Core warrior in such a small place?"

The old man in black furrowed his brows.

"Your honorable, that Heavenly Core warrior is just at the early stages. He isn't a threat to your honorable!"

Lee Shan Yue saw the old man hesitate and hurriedly told him that. In fact, he hadn't even seen the face of that Heavenly Core warrior, so he didn't know if the man was at the Early Heavenly Core realm, . He only said it so this old man in black would help him.

"Alright, I'll help you. The Heavenly Core of a human is useful for me as well. I had never expected that I could find a Heavenly Core warrior in this small place, interesting. But, just in case, you'll have to wait until I absorb the Blood Winged Hawk's Demon's Soul before I help you kill that Heavenly Core warrior."

The old man in black said. A Heavenly Core warrior was not someone ordinary. They weren't easy to deal with. Even the old man himself had to be careful about this. But, now that he had the Blood Winged Hawk's Demon's Soul, he was significantly more confident that he would be successful. Aside from that, the reason why he agreed to help Lee Shan Yue was because of the Heavenly Core in a Heavenly Core warrior's body. It was something that could provide really good benefits for demon beasts.

"Sure, there's no hurry in killing that Heavenly Core warrior… But, I wish your honorable can help me kill Yan Zhan Yun before your honorable enters closed door cultivation to absorb the Demon's Soul!"

Lee Shan Yue had an evil smile on his face. The Jiang family was not the priority right now; destroying the Yan family and killing Jiang Chen was what he wanted to do right now.

Everyone in the Lee family had extremely joyful looks on their faces. None of them had much confidence in this war with the Yan family, but now that they were getting the help of a Heavenly Core Demon Lord to kill Yan Zhan Yun, they were no longer anxious.

"Fine, killing a Mortal Core warrior is just a piece of cake for me."

The old man in black kept the Demon's Soul and agreed with Lee Shan Yue's words.

"This is really good for me! I won't hide anything from your honorable. My Lee family is going to war with the Yan family, but now that we have your honorable to help us, we will certainly win this big war! I think there's no need to wait for the right time anymore; the war will start tonight!"

Lee Shan Yue stood up from his kneeling position. Excitement filled his face. Eventually, everything would work out. Lee Shan Yue's plans were to have a war where both sides would lose, but he never thought a Demon's Soul he had acquired so many years ago would attract a Heavenly Core Demon Lord that would help him out. As long as the old man in black killed Yan Zhan Yun, there would be no one in the Yan family who could fight with him.

After he destroyed the Yan family and killed Jiang Chen, he would wait for the old man to absorb the Demon's Soul .He would then rush to Fragrant Sky city and destroy the Jiang family. After all this was over, the Lee family would have full control over this city.

"En."

The old man in black nodded his head. There was a saying that if someone gave you money, you would avert the disaster for him, Lee Shan Yue really knew how to talk and kept addressing the old man as your honorable, greatly pleasing him. Secondly, he was just freed from the jail and had immediately obtained the demon soul of the Hawk of Bloody Wings, so he felt really happy. That was why helping Lee Shan Yue to kill two men was something that was not out of his abilities.

Lee Shan Yue's spirit was now high again. He shouted towards the men of the Lee family, "Listen up everyone. Later, you will all follow me and attack the Yan family! With the help from his honorable, Yan Zhan Yun will die for sure! We, the Lee family, will have victory! Tonight, the Yan family will be gone, nothing will be left of them!"

"Nothing will be left, nothing will be left…"

The men of the Lee family were originally in low spirits, but because of the Heavenly Core Demon Lord, their spirits had immediately risen again. They had a feeling that in today's battle, the Lee family would be victorious! The Yan family wouldn't be able to hold on, and they would be crushed by the Lee family.

That the same night, under Lee Shan Yue's lead, a few hundred men from the Lee family rushed towards the direction of the Yan family. At the same time, the Yan family received news about it, and under the lead of Yan Zhan Yun, a few hundred men started marching out of the Misty Rain Tower.

"Heavens, the skies are really going to change! The Lee family and the Misty Rain Tower are genuinely fighting this time!"

"They are going to war! Tonight, only death will cease the war! The Lee family and Yan family have both sent out their men at the same time; I'm guessing they will fight their war in the middle of the square!"

"The skies above Red city are going to change! Let's hurry up and witness this show!"

"Watch your asses, only those who are not afraid of death should go! A fight amongst tigers, if you are just a monkey standing aside, aren't you just looking for death?"

…

The city had turned to chaos. Most people hid inside their houses when they heard the news. They were scared they would be hurt by the fight. Some curious people stood far away from the center of the square, waiting to watch the show.

Half an hour later, both parties met in the Center Square. The Center Square in Red city was pretty huge. It could fit thousands of people fighting at the same time. This was the reason why Yan Zhan Yun wanted the war to be here. If such a huge and intense battle happened near the Misty Rain Tower, it would surely be completely destroyed.

Both sides were emitting great killing intent. They stood in the middle of the Center Square, opposite of each other.

On the Lee family's side, they were being led by Lee Shan Yue. Beside him was five Mortal Core warriors. There was a ferocious smile on Lee Shan Yue's face, and the long scar on his face made him look even more ferocious.

On the other side, Yan Zhan Yun stood side by side with Jiang Chen. Behind them were Yan Chen Yu, Big Yellow, and four Mortal Core warriors from the Yan family.

Considering the total combined strengths of each faction, the Yan family was obviously higher than the Lee family, but what made Jiang Chen and Yan Zhan Yun curious was that the Lee family, who should be low in spirits, were now high in spirits.

"Something wrong…"

Jiang Chen had a frown on his face.

"Something is really not right. The Lee family's spirit shouldn't be so high. What was it that gave them such high spirits?"

Yan Zhan Yun was puzzled as well. Now, however, both sides were like an arrow about to be unleashed from its bow. The battle between them was now unstoppable.

"Haha. Yan Zhan Yun, if you hand over Jiang Chen to me now, I'll let you die quickly later!"

Lee Shan Yue was laughing out loud. His spirit was incredibly high, and his face was filled with confidence that said everything here was under his control.

"Today we'll kill every single person from the Yan family, and then we will demolish the Misty Rain Tower!"

The senior elder from the Lee family shouted out with extreme arrogance. Right now they had help from a Heavenly Core Demon Lord. They were confident that they could make the Yan family vanish from Red city overnight.

Opposite of them, Jiang Chen stood there with a frown on his face. He recalled the Heavenly Core Demon Lord that appeared earlier; he had a bad feeling about it.

"Hmph! Lee Shan Yue, now that all the young geniuses from the Lee family are dead, after today's battle, your Lee family will be finished!"

Yan Zhan Yun shouted out loudly.

"Haha. Yan Zhan Yun, if that's the case, I'll let you die first!"

Lee Shan Yue was laughing out loud. He turned his head in another direction and shouted, "Your honorable, please help me kill Yan Zhan Yun!"

Screech!

Right after Lee Shan Yue shouted out, a sharp hawk cry sounded out from above the skies. Everyone could suddenly see a mighty big black hawk in the skies. The black hawk's wings curled, and it transformed into an old man. He released the aura of a Heavenly Core warrior and immediately made everyone in the Center Square feel a huge pressure. It felt awful.

"Is that a Demon Lord?!"

The expressions on the men from the Yan family suddenly changed.

The old man was floating in the air. Being able to fly in the skies was one of the things a Heavenly Core warrior can do. No matter if it was a Demon Beast or a human cultivator, when they reached the Heavenly Core realm, they could control natural energies and fly in the skies.

Those at the Qi Hai and Mortal Core realm could only absorb natural energies. They still couldn't control the natural energies.

This was the difference between those at the Mortal Core realm and those at the Heavenly Core realm. It could be said that one was above the ground and the other was below the ground. Of course, the old man in the black robes was a hawk. He was an aerial Demon Beast, and so he could naturally fly before reaching the Heavenly Core realm.

The appearance of the old man in black had turned the situation around completely. A Heavenly Core Demon Lord was able to change everything in this city. All the men from the Yan family immediately felt scared under the pressure of this old man, and their spirits disappeared completely under the pressure.

Yan Zhan Yun was shocked. He finally knew why Lee Shan Yue had suddenly become so confident. By getting help from a Heavenly Core Demon Lord, of course he could be arrogant and confident.

Jiang Chen stood to the side and had an extremely cold expression. The appearance of the Heavenly Core Demon Lord had disturbed his plans.

If it was his past life, he could easily kill a Heavenly Core Demon Lord just by staring at it, but right now he was only a Late Qi Hai warrior. He had tons of abilities that couldn't be used. Due to this, he was no match for a Heavenly Core warrior.

Jiang Chen took a deep breath. In the worst case scenario, he would need to use the Great Soul Derivation skill, but it wasn't easy to scare off a Heavenly Core Demon Lord with his soul pressure alone.

"Hahaha. Yan Zhan Yun, today I'll let you die! I'll kill every single person from the Yan family and let them accompany you to hell! As for you, little bastard Jiang Chen, I'll skin you alive and pull out all your nerves one by one. Then I will break your bones and burn them into ashes! Only this can ease my hatred for you!"

Lee Shan Yue had a hideous smile on his face. He felt extremely excited when thinking about how his all-time enemy was going to die in front of him. He was going to get revenge for his sons.

Above the skies, the old man stared at Yan Zhan Yun with his eagle sharp eyes. This was the man he was going to kill tonight. Once he killed this man, he would just leave this place.

"You are Yan Zhan Yun?"

The old man asked to confirm his identity.

Yan Zhan Yun's expression changed. His heart was in his throat just from seeing the old man. With his abilities, there was no way he could fight against a Heavenly Core warrior. They were not on the same level.

"Don't hurt my dad!"

In front of him, Yan Chen Yu opened her arms and blocked Yan Zhan Yun. An extreme chill was being unleashed from her body, her freezing cold energy getting ready to attack. She would never allow anyone to try to kill her dad in front of her. The only way to do so would be over her dead body.

"Such a powerful chill. I never expected to see this kind of Divine Body appear in this little place! Unfortunately, you're still too weak."

The old man was shocked, but his expression immediately turned into a cold smile afterwards.

"Yu'er, go away! It looks like your dad is going to die here today."

Yan Zhan Yun said.

"Dad, I won't leave this place!"

Yan Chen Yu was firm with her decision.

"Hmph! Such a strong father-daughter bond… then, the two of you will die together!"

The old man didn't have much patience. He stuck out his palm and prepared to attack Yan Zhan Yun and Yan Chen Yu. A grab from a Heavenly Core warrior was completely unavoidable. If this grab was successful, father and daughter from the Yan family would die on the spot.

"Ruff!"

Right at this moment, a dog's barking sounded out. Big Yellow raised his head and barked at the old man wearing a black robe in the air.

The old man felt a very familiar feeling towards this sound. He hurriedly looked towards the direction the sound originated from, and when he saw that it came from a big yellow dog, his face instantly changed.

The next moment, the old man did something that startled everyone on the spot.

Everyone saw that the old man, who purposely leaked powerful killing intent, immediately suppressed his killing intent. He then turned into a beam of light and flew down from the sky. He landed right in front of Big Yellow and kneeled down on the ground.

The old man was lying face down on the ground. His forehead was stuck onto the ground; this showed how respectful he was towards this big yellow dog.

What? What's happening right now?

A Heavenly Core Demon Lord, kneeling down in front of a dog?

The area immediately became silent. The whole Center Square had become deadly silent. Everyone had the same expression. Their mouths were wide open as they stared at the old man who was kneeling down.

What the fuck?! What was happening right now?! That was a Heavenly Core Demon Lord, so why did he kneel down immediately upon seeing a dog?! Just what was this dog?!

Everyone had a weird feeling. This situation far exceeded anyone's imagination.

The battles was changing every single second. The smile on Lee Shan Yue's face was still there, but it was now frozen. The old man in the black robe was his greatest and only hope. If Yan Zhan Yun died, the results of this war would be settled, and the Yan family would vanish. Everything would go according to Lee Shan Yue's plan.

But no one would have thought that at this final stage, something extremely difficult to understand would happen.

The men from the Yan family had even stronger emotions about it. They had a feeling that they were being played by destiny. If everything had gone according to their plans, today's war would end in the Yan family's victory, but an unexpected Heavenly Core Demon Lord arrived at the last second and turned everything around.

Right at this moment, the Yan family had lost all their hope. Even Yan Zhan Yun had lost all hope, but who would have thought that just before this Demon Lord was about to attack, he went and kneeled down in front of a dog.

What was this all about?

Jiang Chen had his eyes opened wide as well. With a surprised look, he looked at the prideful and narcissistic Big Yellow. Even with all his experience, he still couldn't understand why the old man would kneel down in front of Big Yellow.

Although Big Yellow's bloodline was nobler, in this world everything depended on your abilities. The old man's abilities were far beyond that of Big Yellow. If they had to fight, Big Yellow would be no match for him.

But the reality was, the Demon Lord was kneeling down right now.

"What the fuck? Big Yellow, how did you do this?"

Jiang Chen whispered to Big Yellow with his Divine Sense. For the first time, Jiang Chen felt some respect for this dog.

"How I did it? Respect right? It's alright if you respect me. With someone so handsome and mighty, like me, there's nothing impossible when I'm around!"

Big Yellow's narcissism had reached its peak; he started bragging continuously to Jiang Chen via his Divine Sense.

"Enough! Quickly tell me, how did you get this hawk to kneel down?!"

Jiang Chen gazed at him.

"Kaka, I'm a mighty being, so of course I'll have my own mighty methods! Do you believe this little hawk won't commit suicide in front of us if I asked him to do so?"

Big Yellow raised his head high, he was boasting like he was superior to everyone else.

"Who cares about committing suicide. Do you have a way to make this hawk listen to my orders?"

Jiang Chen asked.

"That's simple, just look at me!"

Big Yellow said. He stared at the old man who was kneeling down and said, "Little black hawk, stand up!"

"Yes."

The old man wouldn't dare refuse any order. He hurriedly stood up from the grounds. He stood in front of Big Yellow respectfully, like a kid who had made some mistake and was waiting to get lectured by an adult.

Seeing this, everyone were impressed with Big Yellow. They looked at him with respect. Tgey all admired and respected him now.

Even Jiang Chen had to admit that this dog was mysterious. In his past life, although he had many methods that could make a demon beast listen to him, most of those just relied on his strength. He also had a few special techniques.

"From now on, he will be your master! Whatever he says, you will do!"

Big Yellow stood up with stood up on his two back legs and put his front legs behind his back as he started walking in a circle around the old man. He spoke with a mature tone.

Just right after hearing Big Yellow's words, the old man in black kneeled down in front of Jiang Chen and spoke respectfully, "Master!"

Fuck! How can this be happening? Just who was this big yellow dog?

Everyone felt as if thunder had struck their heads; they almost fell down onto the ground.

They couldn't stand it any longer. That was a Heavenly Core Demon Lord! He was behaving ferociously and cruel one moment, but the next he turned as meek as a lamb.

Was this big yellow dog a deity? How did he actually do it?

Even Jiang Chen was shocked. Initially he had thought that Big Yellow would have a way to make the old man listen to his order, but he never expected it to be so simple. A Heavenly Core Demon Lord was doing exactly what Big Yellow told him, totally submissive without any arguments. It looked like if Big Yellow were to order the old man to commit suicide on the spot, he would do it without any hesitation.

He couldn't imagine how Big Yellow did it.

Witnessing these changes, the Yan family, who had previously lost all hope, suddenly started smiling. Yan Zhan Yun was even laughing out loud. Destiny was really playing a joke on them, but it didn't only trick Yan Zhan Yun, it also tricked Lee Shan Yue.

Yan Zhan Yun was happy, but Lee Shan Yue was completely different. He could only feel the world spinning around him. Everything he saw was blurry.

How could this be happening? What actually happened just now?

A mean and cruel Heavenly Core Demon Lord was here to help him kill someone, but now he was suddenly kneeling in front of the enemy? Was he trying to play a joke on him?

"Big black hawk, stand up."

Jiang Chen said casually. The old man dressed in black stood up from the ground. In his heart he was wondering about this young teen in front of him who was only 15-16 years old. But his attitude made it seem like he was someone who used to be very high ranked.

If it was any ordinary man, when a Heavenly Core Demon Lord kneeled down in front of him, he would be nervous. But, this young man in front of him was calm, and there wasn't even any ripples in his eyes. It was as if it was natural for a Heavenly Core Demon Lord to kneel down in front of him.

But soon, the old man felt relieved. A man who Big Yellow was willing to follow must be someone extraordinary.

Jiang Chen placed his hands behind his back and walked two steps forward. With an indifferent expression, he looked towards Lee Shan Yue who was standing opposite of him, "Lee Shan Yue, have you ever heard of this saying: picking up a rock and smashing your own feet?"

Hearing what Jiang Chen said, Lee Shan Yue almost started vomiting blood. Jiang Chen was being sarcastic with him. He had become the biggest fool; not only had he lost the Blood Winged Hawk's Demon's Soul, he had also outsmarted himself. He validated the saying 'picking up a rock and smashing your own feet.' If he didn't ask for the old man to help him, with the Lee family's abilities, even if they couldn't win the war, they would at least be able to put up a fight. But now everything was gone; there was no way for them to fight anymore.

"Lee Shan Yue, you should have heard the saying, an eye for an eye! You planned on killing Yan Zhan Yun with the help of a Heavenly Core Demon Lord. But now, I'll ask this Heavenly Core Demon Lord to kill you. What do you think?"

Jiang Chen continued his speech with an indifferent tone. The Lee family immediately became frightened. If Lee Shan Yue died, there would be no point for them to even fight anymore.

"Big black hawk, get me the head of Lee Shan Yue."

Without even allowing Lee Shan Yue to think, Jiang Chen immediately gave the old man an order.

"Yes, master!"

The old man bowed politely towards Jiang Chen. He then moved his body, and in the next second, he appeared in front of Lee Shan Yue. He stared into Lee Shan Yue's eyes with his own cold eyes.

Lee Shan Yue instantly felt a shiver in his spine. This was a threat to his own life. The old man's stare made him feel as if he was being stared at by a poisonous snake.

"No, don't kill me! I've given you the Blood Winged Hawk's Demon's Soul!"

Lee Shan Yue said while trembling.

Jiang Chen's eyes instantly lit up upon hearing the words 'Blood Winged Hawk.' He thought to himself that it was no wonder Lee Shan Yue was able to ask the old man to help him kill Yan Zhan Yun. It was all because of a Blood Winged Hawk's Demon's Soul.

The Blood Winged Hawk's Demon's Soul was a rare treasure. Not only did it attract the old man, it also attracted Jiang Chen. If this was his past life, the Demon's Soul wouldn't have much use for him. But this time it was different. He was cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill, and he was able to absorb any bloodline in this world. Until now, he had yet to absorb any rare bloodlines aside from the Green Hellish Python's bloodline. In order to quickly level up the Dragon Transformation skill, absorbing rare bloodlines was the fastest shortcut. Besides, according to the Dragon Transformation skill scroll, if he could obtain the Blood Winged Hawk's bloodline, he would be able to inherit its innate abilities.

Innate abilities were different from ordinary combat skills. Normal combat skills had a preset level. Jiang Chen knew quite a number of Saint level combat skills, and the Nine Solar Energies was personally created by him. But unfortunately, his current level was too weak. He had tons of powerful combat skills, but he was unable to use them right now as he was still too weak.

But innate abilities were different. It didn't matter if it was a human's Divine Body or a demon beast's innate ability, it would all transform and grow with the being who possessed them. The maximum power of an innate ability was limitless as the stronger one being's cultivation base was, the more powerful it was. It would always be in its perfect form; this was why innate abilities were so amazing.

The ones with Divine Bodies, humans or beasts, didn't need to learn any combat skills. As long as their innate ability could awaken, with the support of their special bloodline, they could use that innate ability to unleash powerful attacks.

Crack!

Totally ignoring the panicked Lee Shan Yue, the old man smashed his sharp claws into Lee Shan Yue's head. After that, under Lee Shan Yue's desperate expression, the old man crushed his head. One of the tigers in Red city had just died on the spot.

Wa!

The horrible death of Lee Shan Yue had turned the Lee family into a mess. Their hopes and spirits instantly disappeared. Everyone's faces turned into grey ashes. Even Lee Shan Yue was killed with just a single strike, so how could they be able to fight him?

After killing Lee Shan Yue, the old man turned around and walked back to Jiang Chen and Big Yellow with a polite expression on his face.

"Little black hawk, well done."

Big Yellow praised the old man. A highly acclaimed Heavenly Core Demon Lord being called little black hawk, if this was anyone else, the old man would definitely kill him without any hesitation.

"Boy, what should we do to with these men?"

Big Yellow looked at Jiang Chen.

"That's what the Yan family needs to worry about. It has nothing to do with us. Let's go."

Jiang Chen smiled. He turned around and looked at Yan Zhan Yun, "Chief Yan, I'll let your Yan family settle what's left here. I'll go back first and wait for the good news. Remember this, Chief Yan, when getting rid of weeds, you must eliminate its roots."

"Rest assured Brother Jiang Chen, I know what to do!"

Yan Zhan Yun clasped his fist as he paid respect to Jiang Chen. His gratefulness and respect towards Jiang Chen couldn't be measured. It wasn't only him. Right now, everyone from the Yan family had the same feeling. They looked at Jiang Chen with a respectful expression; this sacred young man had once again saved everyone's life.

In the hearts of the Yan family men, Jiang Chen was their lucky star. If it wasn't for him, the Yan family would have vanished. What happened to Lee Shan Yue would have happened to Yan Zhan Yun instead. There was no doubt about it.

Although the biggest help came from Big Yellow, they hadn't forgotten that he was brought here by Jiang Chen. The Yan family was not related to Big Yellow in any way.

Jiang Chen nodded his head. He then brought Big Yellow and the old man and left the Center Square. He didn't want to get involved in what happened next. The Lee family and the Yan family were like fire and water, but today would be the day for them to settle everything.

The Lee family would definitely disappear. As for what happened with the men from the Lee family, he believed Yan Zhan Yun would know what to do.

What was more important for Jiang Chen was the Blood Winged Hawk's Demon's Soul. He needed to obtain it.

"Kill!"

Behind him, sounds of killing started emerging. Soon, the whole Center Square was a warzone. High amounts of killing intent could be felt from the square, and the screams and shouts soon merged together.

The night was dark, and the wind was blowing. This was a night filled with blood. After this day, the Lee family would be gone, and there would be a new rule for this city.

But Jiang Chen wasn't concerned about any of this. To him, what happened in Red city was just a small note along the journey that comes after his rebirth. Soon, he was going to step into a new part of his journey.

Along the way, Jiang Chen and Big Yellow were walking in front, and the old man was following them at the back politely, just like a meek sheep.

"Big Yellow, how did you actually make this hawk surrender to you?"

Jiang Chen couldn't bear the curiosity and asked with his Divine Sense.

"Kaka, this is too simple. I just planted a Divine Sense Seed in this little hawk's Divine Sense, and he is under my complete control! I just need to think a thought, and he will be dead."

Big Yellow's face was filled with a cunning and proud smile.

Jiang Chen was stunned. No wonder this old man followed Big Yellow's orders without daring to be impolite. It was all because his life was in the hands of Big Yellow. But, what made Jiang Chen even more curious was, no matter if it was human or demon beast, the Divine Sense was the source of everything, the most important component. A person would rather die than let someone else plant a seed in their Divine Sense, unless he was an idiot. But, this hawk didn't look like an idiot at all.

Besides, with the hawk's strength being at the Heavenly Core realm, how could Big Yellow plant a seed in his Divine Sense?

"How did you do that?"

Jiang Chen asked.

"Do you still remember what I told you about the Heavenly Sword Sect's Demon Prison Tower? I set three Demon Lords free, but as a condition for me setting them free, they would have to do whatever I say and provide services for me in the future. You must know that these Demon Lords have been jailed for decades in that tower, and because of the special formations in that tower, those jailed Demon Lords can't improve their cultivation in it. There would be no chance for them to leave that place for the rest of their lives."

Big Yellow had a cunning and intelligent light in his eyes.

"So, you used this as the condition for setting them free and gained control of them this way."

Finally, Jiang Chen understood. Big Yellow was a cruel being. But, those three Demon Lords would definitely agree to that condition. Even if they were being controlled, it would still be better than sitting in a jail until they die.

"There must be some powerful defenses in the Demon Prison Tower. If there weren't, it wouldn't be able to hold those Demon Lords, so how did you set them free?"

Jiang Chen asked again. He had more respect towards Big Yellow now. Ordinary defenses couldn't hold Jiang Chen, but that was because he was once the greatest Saint in this world. He had experiences from his past life. Besides, in order to break those defenses, one would need help from strong abilities. So how could this dog break those defenses and set three Demon Lords free?

"Your daddy has his own methods. I won't tell you about them."

Big Yellow took great pride in his methods.

"But didn't you tell me that those Demon Lords you set free were caught again by the inner disciples of the Heavenly Sword Sect? Then how did this black hawk manage to escape again?"

Jiang Chen asked with a puzzled expression.

"You're right. Those three demon lords were caught by the inner circle disciples, but I never expected this black hawk to escape again. This aerial demon beast must have some advantage when it comes to escaping."

Big Yellow said.

"En, a useless dog like you has done something great today. Good job!"

Jiang Chen started patting Big Yellow's head.

"Get lost, don't touch my head! And your father isn't a dog, you're the dog, ruff…"

Big Yellow looked angry, but his barking only made Jiang Chen start laughing out loud.

Not long after that, Jiang Chen, Big Yellow and the old man returned to the Yan family grounds. Yan Zhan Yun had prepared a special house for them, and no one was allowed to even get close to it.

Within the house, Jiang Chen and the old man were standing face to face with each other. The old man had a polite look, and he didn't share show any hints of disrespect. In his heart, he might not be happy with this kind of attitude, but he couldn't fight it as his own life rested in the hands of Big Yellow. With a single thought from Big Yellow, he would die.

What was even more pitiful was that he even felt some hatred towards Big Yellow, but he still had to pray that Big Yellow would live forever. The reason for this was because once Big Yellow died, the Divine Sense Seed in his mind would explode, killing him as well.

"Big Black Hawk, let me ask you, is what Lee Shan Yue gave you a Blood Winged Hawk's Demon's Soul?"

Jiang Chen asked.

"Yes."

The old man in black robe didn't dare lie.

"Give it to me."

Jiang Chen's tone didn't allow any rejection; it was an order.

"What?!"

The old man's expression changed. The Blood Winged Hawk's Demon's Soul was incredibly useful to him. It was worth a fortune to him, and now Jiang Chen simply asked him to hand it over. It really upset him.

"Hand it over now, how dare you refuse your master's order? Do you believe I can't give you a horrible death at any time?"

Big Yellow let out a cold humph.

"Yes…"

The old man nodded his head as he hurriedly took out the Demon's Soul. This dog was a mean entity. That was why he didn't dare refuse anything Big Yellow said. Compared to the Blood Winged Hawk's Demon's Soul, his life was more important.

Looking at the blood red Demon's Soul, Jiang Chen's eyes immediately lit up. He had seen almost everything, and he could instantly identify it just by looking at it. This Demon's Soul was indeed a Blood Winged Hawk's Demon's Soul. It contained the complete bloodline of the Blood Winged Hawk.

This Demon's Soul originated from a Blood Winged Hawk at the Late Mortal Core realm, which was just the thing he needed. According to Jiang Chen's estimation, if he absorbed this Demon's Soul and the energy contained within by using the Dragon Transformation skill to absorb the Blood Winged Hawk's bloodline, he would be able to break through to the Mortal Core realm.

"But master is only a human, this Demon's Soul doesn't have much use for master. I'm a hawk, so this Blood Winged Hawk's Demon's Soul is perfect for me!"

The old man wouldn't give up.

Jiang Chen gazed at the old man, and then he grabbed the Demon's Soul.

"Don't worry, I won't take this for granted. I'll give you a Sacred Heavenly Demonic skill. If you cultivate with the skill, you'll get more than what this Demon's Soul can provide. Breaking through to the Demon King Realm in the future won't be impossible either."

Jiang Chen said before he sent the script for the Sacred Heavenly Demonic skill to the old man through his Divine Sense. The old man's body was trembling, his eyes intensifying in brightness until it finally looked like a holy light was emitting from his eyes.

The Sacred Heavenly Demonic skill was obtained from a strong Demonic Saint in Jiang Chen's past life; it was a holy skill for demons. If it was categorized according to the system humans were using, it would be a skill of the Saint level.

In the Saint continent, anything related to a Saint was a precious treasure. No matter if it was a cultivation skill, a combat skill, or a combat weapon, they were all the same. A demonic cultivation skill was even rarer. In Jiang Chen's past life, he had been involved in a lot of things, and he had still not found many demonic saint skills. Although he couldn't cultivate the Sacred Heavenly Demonic skill, he had still memorized it. Today he passed this skill to the old man. Aside from the reason that he had been given the Demon's Soul, Jiang Chen had another motive.

Not long after this he would start his real journey, and the Jiang family was the only thing he was worried about. If there was a Demon Lord residing in the Jiang mansion capable of protecting them, Jiang Chen would be able to be at ease. The stronger the old man was, the more help he would be able to provide

After the Sacred Heavenly Demonic script had been completely transferred, the old man was so excited that his body was trembling. He kneeled down and said, "Thank you master for this amazing gift! Thank you master for this amazing gift!"

The old man's eyes were filled with tears, and the way he looked at Jiang Chen had now completely changed. Although Jiang Chen was only at the Qi Hai realm, the old man's image of Jiang Chen had become like a mountain.

This was a Demonic Saint cultivation skill. This young man in front of him could simply give him a Saint level skill, was this something a mortal could do? This was unbelievable. Even those powerful Demonic Lords in legends didn't have Demonic Saint cultivation skills.

Besides, even if they had such a powerful Sacred Heavenly Demonic skill, who would ever share it with someone else? There was not a single saint skill in the Eastern Continent, and not only did Jiang Chen possess one, he also just gave it out nonchalantly. This kind of boldness, this kind of mysteriousness, he had completely conquered the old man.

What Jiang Chen said was right. For the old man, this Sacred Heavenly Demonic skill's value was much greater than the Blood Winged Hawk's Demon's Soul.

"Damn you, why does a boy like you know a Sacred Heavenly Demonic skill? Don't tell me you're some old reincarnated devil. Tell me quickly what other good stuff you have, let your father get some benefits as well!"

Big Yellow Dog looked at Jiang Chen in surprised. He had always felt that Jiang Chen was mysterious, but when he saw Jiang Chen simply gave out the Sacred Skill of Heavenly Demonic, he was still deeply shocked by it.

"Move aside; this demonic cultivation skill has no use for you."

Jiang Chen said helplessly. This guy was a Dragon Horse. His bloodline was at the top of all demon beasts, so there was no need for him to cultivate any demonic skills. If he really forced himself and used a demonic cultivation method, it would actually end up limiting his potential.

"I'll need to cultivate behind closed doors. Both of you help me guard the entrance, and don't let anyone disturb me."

Jiang Chen said as he turned around and walked into the room.

"Bastard, now you're being arrogant…"

Big Yellow looked at Jiang Chen and said helplessly. After that, he told the old man who just stood up from his kneeling position, "Go, guard the door, your father will be sleeping here."

"Yes."

The old man bowed politely towards Big Yellow before happily walking towards the door leading to where Jiang Chen resided. His face was filled with happiness, and the feeling of dismay was now all gone. He had learned a Sacred Heavenly Demonic skill; this really was his lucky day.

Inside the room, Jiang Chen sat with his legs crossed. The blood red Demon's Soul was floating in the air in front of his face. Jiang Chen didn't swallow the Demon's Soul immediately; this was his first time attempting to absorb a Demon's Soul that contained a rare bloodline. He needed to adjust his form to perfection and circulate the Dragon Transformation skill to its maximum potential.

Big Yellow was laying on a huge green rock in the courtyard and sleeping without a single worry. The old man was standing outside the main door, acting as Jiang Chen's loyal guardian while at the same time studying the Sacred Heavenly Demonic skill silently.

The night was dark, and the wind was howling. In the Center Square, blood was flowing everywhere. It was a bloody battle. The Lee family had lost Lee Shan Yue, and not only had they lost their supporting pillar, they had also lost all their spirit. Under such circumstances, what was left for them was the Yan family's slaughter.

The battle lasted only for half an hour before it came to its conclusion; the Lee family had been defeated. Blood, corpses, limbs, legs, they could all be seen everywhere. This was definitely the most intense battle in Red city's history.

More than a hundred people from the Lee family had died, and the rest had all surrendered. They were cornered by the men from the Yan family, all their faces grey. They didn't know what fate had in store for them.

"Chief, what should we do with these men?"

Yan Yang said in high spirit.

"Kill them all! Before Brother Jiang Chen left earlier, he told me that we need to get rid of the weeds from its root!"

An old man at the Mortal Core realm from the Yan family said.

"No!"

Yan Chen Yu shouted out in panic. Her face was pale and looked upset. As a naïve girl who had never experienced anything in the outside world before, she had never seen a scene like this. Just now in the battle, she had used the freezing cold in her Nine Yin Meridians to kill two people. This had given her a bad feeling. It would be too cruel if they were to kill all these men, she just couldn't accept it.

"Dad, they've surrendered, killing them would just be too cruel! I believe what Big Bro Jiang Chen meant was not this!"

Yan Chen Yu said.

Yan Zhan Yun touched Yan Chen Yu's head tenderly, his face filled with pity. His daughter had a merciful heart. She was naïve, and that would only make her suffer in the future. This was the reason why he made her participate in this battle. The feeling you get when killing someone for the first time was not a good one, but since she would soon venture into the world of cultivation, she had to get used to it. If she didn't, she would only suffer when entering the inner parts of the Qi Province.

Yan Chen Yu possessed a Divine Body. This little city would not be able to hold her for long. Besides, his daughter was in love with Jiang Chen. Who was Jiang Chen? He was a man of chaos! In order for her to be a woman who could always stand by his side, she could not be a burden.

"Step back Yu'er, your dad knows how to handle this, and I know what Brother Jiang Chen really meant!"

Yan Zhan Yun said as he took a step forward. His cold vision gazed at all the men from the Lee family, "Kill everyone from the Lee family! As for those coming from dependent families, I'll accept your surrender, but you'll need to go through an assessment!"

With this, Yan Zhan Yun had decided the destinies of the men from the Lee family. This was similar to how Jiang Chen had handled the Mu Rong family, but he was more merciful than Jiang Chen as he accepted the surrender from the dependent families.

Yan Zhan Yun understood what Jiang Chen had told him: get rid of the weed from its roots. The weed was the Lee family itself. As for the rest of the men who had surrendered, he couldn't kill them as well. The Yan family were now the rulers of this city, so he needed to show a little bit of mercy.

Yan Chen Yu sighed. She left the Center Square with a lonely feeling. Yan Yang hurriedly walked after her. Today's battle had a huge impact on Yan Chen Yun. This little girl would need a few days to get used to it.

But this couldn't be avoided. The environment shaped a person's character; she had to get used to it sooner or later.

That same night, the Lee family had completely vanished. All the men from the Lee family were killed, and most of the dependent families had surrendered. Some of the dependent families who refused to surrender, however, were killed as well.

Without any doubt, Red city now welcomed a new set of rules. From now on, the Yan family would have complete monopoly over Red city.

All of the Lee family's businesses and properties now belonged to the Yan family. From this point forward, the Lee Family no longer exists in Red city. Lee Shan Yue, who had been in power for more than 20 years, had disappeared in the tidal wave called history.

The major incident that had shocked this city couldn't be hidden from anyone, and no one ever tried to hide it either. Everyone in the city had already heard the news, just moments after the Lee family vanished.

Such big news had undoubtedly shocked the city. No one could remain calm, especially when they knew about the dramatic turnaround that occurred during the battle. Everyone sighed silently in their hearts on how things changed so fast.

"Sigh… One of the tigers disappeared just like that… From now on, the Yan family will be the sole ruler of our Red city. They no longer have any opponents."

"Do you guys remember that Demon Lord who appeared before the battle? I heard that he was going to help the Lee family kill Yan Zhan Yun, but he then kneeled down in front of a dog instead! Right, the same dog whom the Heavenly Sword Disciples were looking for! That dog is really strange; even the Demon Lord had to listen to what he said."

"That's right! The Heavenly Core Demon Lord assisting the Lee family switched sides and killed Lee Shan Yue! Who could have ever imagined such a dramatic change?"

"This is too intense! That dog is definitely not an ordinary dog. Someone told me what happened. That Demon Lord kneeled down in front of that dog, and he didn't even dare make a single move!"

Many people were discussing the war that had just taken place. Big Yellow had become the center of all conversations. Who could have ever imagined that a war's result was determined by a dog?

"In my opinion, the reason why the Lee family could be wiped out so quickly was all because of Jiang Chen! Since he came to this city, there has never been a quiet day!"

"You're right, all of this happened because of Jiang Chen! That dog was also brought here by Jiang Chen!"

"Jiang Chen is a ferocious man. Not only did he killed three sons of Lee Shan Yue, he even dared to kill the disciples from the Heavenly Sword Sect! He is too cruel, and my god, he has guts I've never seen before!"

…

Although the Yan family had defeated the Lee family, everyone was focusing on Jiang Chen and Big Yellow. This man and dog were the keys to the elimination of the Lee family.

The night was a sleepless one. Jiang Chen was focused on absorbing the Blood Winged Hawk's Demon's Soul.

After spending half an hour, Jiang Chen had adjusted his form to perfection. The ten Dragon Marks in his Qi Sea were vibrating nonstop. On top of his head was a floating blood red shadow of a Dragon. His blood and qi was so powerful that after obtaining blood from Big Yellow, he could briefly unleash the Dragon form.

Jiang Chen opened his mouth wide and swallowed the blood red Demon's Soul floating in front of him. Immediately, two red lights appeared in Jiang Chen's eyes. The energy caused ripples to appear in the air.

Buzz…

When the Demon's Soul entered Jiang Chen's body, his body started producing a buzzing sound, and his Yuan energy started vibrating as well. Jiang Chen began circulating the Dragon Transformation skill to the best of his abilities, absorbing the Demon's Soul bit by bit.

"Such powerful energy! If I can completely absorb the energy contained within this Demon's Soul, and thus absorb the Blood Winged Hawk's bloodline into my own body, my strength will at least double! In addition, I'll reach the Early Mortal Core realm!"

Jiang Chen's face was filled with joy. A Late Mortal Core's Demon's Soul was the perfect essence for him to absorb at this moment.

Under the Dragon Transformation skill's control, the blood red Dragon Marks acted like tiny genuine Dragons. They curved their bodies and entangled the blood red Demon's Soul.

Jiang Chen's experiences could not be compared with anyone else's. His control with the Dragon Transformation skill could guarantee that the energy in the Demon's Soul would release slowly, allowing him to absorb it bit by bit and make sure that the energy wasn't being released too swiftly or at a pace his body couldn't withstand. No energy would be wasted this way.

Time passed. Jiang Chen had fallen into a trance. Within the courtyard, Big Yellow was sleeping on a huge green rock. Suddenly, faded golden light started glowing all over his body. The golden light slowly intensified in strength until it turned into a golden cocoon that enveloped Big Yellow inside of it.

As time passed, Big Yellow's energy was becoming stronger, like there was something inside his body about to awaken. He was experiencing a complete transformation from his roots.

If Jiang Chen was here to see what happened, he would start cursing. This dog had fallen into a trance while he was sleeping, and he was currently in the process of awakening his bloodline and innate abilities. Once the process was complete, Big Yellow would become a Mortal Core warrior.

As a Dragon Horse, awakening the innate abilities was perfectly normal. This rare species didn't possess only one innate ability. What upsetted people was that a Dragon Horse could become stronger by doing absolutely nothing. They could become stronger while sleeping. This was a huge blow to everyone. While everyone was fighting to the death in order to become stronger, and failing most of the time, this fellow could level up without even being awake. There was nothing that could compare with this.

The courtyard was very quiet. Jiang Chen was absorbing the Blood Winged Hawk's Demon's Soul, Big Yellow was sleeping on a huge green rock, and outside the main door, the old man was guarding like a professional. In this city, no one could get close to this place as it was being guarded by a Heavenly Core Demon Lord.

The old man stood still. His eyes looked like he was obsessed with something, and his body was like an unmovable statue. He had all his attention on the Sacred Heavenly Demonic skill. This Saint skill, if he could use it properly, would allow him to become a Demon King just like Jiang Chen had told him.

Two figures came out from afar, a man and a girl. They were Yan Chen Yu and Yan Yang who had just come back from the Center Square.

Yan Chen Yu was in a bad mood, and the first person she thought about was Big Bro Jiang Chen.

"Stop there."

The old man in black robe said coldly while staring at the two persons.

"Where is Big Bro Jiang Chen? I want to see my Big Bro Jiang Chen!"

Yan Chen Yu said. The way she and Yan Yang looked at the old man was a look with fear. This old man in front of them was a cruel being; they could still clearly remember how he killed Lee Shan Yue earlier.

"Master is cultivating behind closed doors; no one is allowed to disturb him."

The old man said with a cold voice. He could be as gentle as a sheep when in front of Big Yellow and Jiang Chen, but when he faced outsiders, he was a ferocious hawk, a strong Heavenly Core Demon Lord.

"Let's go Xiao Yu, let's not disturb Brother Jiang's closed door cultivation."

Yan Yang said.

"Alright."

Yan Chen Yu nodded her head as she turned around and left. Jiang Chen's cultivation was an important matter, of course he couldn't be disturbed.

After an hour, the night had arrived. Yan Zhan Yun and the rest of the elite men in the family had finished their business, and now they had gone back to the Misty Rain Tower with prideful expressions.

The first thing they did when they came back was to pay a visit to Jiang Chen and Big Yellow in order to show their appreciation, but Yan Yang had stopped them.

"Chief, brother Jiang is cultivating behind closed doors, we can't disturb him!"

Yan Yang said.

"Looks like Brother Jiang Chen has learned something new! Perhaps he will be able to break through to the Mortal Core realm while cultivating behind closed doors…"

Yan Zhan Yun said with deep sigh.

"Compared to Brother Jiang Chen, I don't think that there are many people who dares call themselves geniuses anymore… His age, his abilities, his manners, and that terrifying cultivation speed… This kind of being is indeed a rare species."

Everyone here sighed when they thought about Jiang Chen.

"Yan Yang, you need to have Jiang Chen as your goal! I don't think it's possible for you to match him, but it is still good to have a goal and an idol!"

Yan Zhan Yun said as he patted Yan Yang's shoulder.

"I will! I'll try all my life to reach his level!"

It was rare for Yan Yang to respect someone, but towards Jiang Chen, he had nothing but respect.

"This time Brother Jiang Chen has provided us great help! I can safely say that he has saved our Yan family! The kindness he has shown can't ever be forgotten! Once Brother Jiang Chen comes out from his closed door cultivation, we'll need to thank him handsomely!"

Yan Zhan Yun said.

"Indeed, after saving Yu'er, he saved the entire family! Brother Jiang Chen's kindness towards our family can't be described with words anymore!"

A Mortal Core senior elder said.

Everyone from the Yan family really appreciated Jiang Chen from the bottom of their hearts. To be honest, without Jiang Chen, the Yan family wouldn't exist right now.

"Yan Yang, how is it going with Yu'er?"

Yan Zhan Yun asked.

"She locked herself in her room; she wanted to have a quiet moment for herself. The recent events has had a huge impact on her. During all these years, Xiao Yu had never left the Misty Rain Tower. She is just an innocent girl, and she has never seen anything like what happened today."

Yan Yang said.

"This is what she needed to face sooner or later. She has the Nine Yin Meridians, so there's a lot of she will have to face in the future! Besides, in order to be with Jiang Chen, she can't be a burden."

Yan Zhan Yun said with a smile. Everyone knew that Yan Chen Yu would walk a path different than theirs; she would follow Jiang Chen's path.

Bang….

At this moment, a huge explosion sounded from deep within the Yan family grounds. Everyone looked towards the direction of the explosion and saw that it came from where Jiang Chen was located. A blood red light pillar had smashed through the roof and shot high into the sky, and a very strong energy was emitting from the place.

Swoopsh….

After that, tornadoes appeared above the Yan family grounds. All the surrounding natural energies were instantly sucked in, and within that blood red pillar, a tiny golden light suddenly emerged. Slowly, the golden light increasingly strengthened before finally forming into a golden core the size of a fist.

"Look! That's a Mortal Core! Brother Jiang Chen has formed his Mortal Core! Such powerful energy!"

"What the… I can't understand. It's only been a short amount of time, and he has already broken through to the Mortal Core realm?!"

"He is only breaking through to the Mortal Core realm; how does he have such powerful energy? I am a Mid Mortal Core warrior, but under Brother Jiang Chen's energy, my soul is trembling?!"

"Demon! He must be a rare demon!"

…

Everyone from the Yan family was shocked, especially the few Mortal Core warrior present at the scene. They had all broken through to the Mortal Core realm before, but they had never seen anything like Jiang Chen's method of breaking through, and they could hardly imagine it.

Swoopsh!

After the Mortal Core was formed, it flew back into the room. At the same time, an even stronger energy shot up into the sky, blowing up the entire room. A young man in a white robe suddenly flew up into the sky. Behind his back, a pair of blood red wings flapped.


	18. The pond

Swoopsh…

The strong energies had turned into ripples, unleashing from his body and covering the air above the Yan family grounds. The blood wings on his back produced tornadoes with each flap and made Jiang Chen look like a Divine Being.

Right at this moment, everyone, including Big Yellow who had just woken up, raised their heads and looked at Jiang Chen, who was floating in the air.

"Heavens, what did I just see? Brother Jiang Chen has just broken through to the Mortal Core realm, but he can fly in the air! This is hard to believe. Only those at the Heavenly Core realm can control the natural energies and fly using the Heavenly Core in their body! This... This is a miracle!"

"Look at that pair of wings on his back! It's those blood red wings allow him to fly. He's not controlling the natural energies! This is too incredible; I wonder how Jiang Chen did it!"

"Those blood red wings make him appear like a demon beast. I think those are the wings of a demon beast! But I just wonder how Brother Jiang Chen managed to make it his own ability! A flying Mortal Core warrior, this is beyond our imagination. Brother Jiang Chen is indeed a rare genius!"

…

Yan Zhan Yun and his men were very excited as they had just witnessed the birth of another miracle, Jiang Chen's blood wings. This had completely turned their minds upside down.

"Sigh… There's no way to catch up to Brother Jiang Chen… Looks like I can only treat him as my idol in the future."

Yan Yang sighed. Living here when there was a person like Jiang Chen, this had a huge impact on him.

Above in the skies, Jiang Chen's black hair was floating in the wind. His eyes were shining bright like stars, as if he was a deity from the heavens. The absorption of the Blood Winged Hawk's Demon's Soul had provided him with countless benefits, and it had also permitted the Dragon Transformation skill to show its awesomeness.

The Dragon Transformation skill had completely absorbed the Blood Winged Hawk's bloodline, and it even made blood wings appear. This was beyond Jiang Chen's imagination. It was a surprise to him as he could fly as a Mortal Core warrior. This was a huge advantage that no one else possessed.

Not only this, Jiang Chen had also inherited the innate abilities within the bloodline. The Blood Winged Hawk's innate ability was called the Sonic Hawk Cry, which was a powerful combat skill that unleashed powerful sound waves. Since it was an innate ability, it was scaled off of Jiang Chen's own strength. Thus, it didn't have its own level.

A sound wave combat skill was more terrifying than any ordinary combat skill because it was more difficult to defend against. A strong sound wave could penetrate a person's soul and attack the source of all of their strength, causing powerful damage. This combat skill was the reason why the Blood Winged Hawk was able to become the king amongst all hawks.

And this still couldn't compare to all the advantages that Jiang Chen had gained. The impact of the bloodline and energies had caused Jiang Chen to instantly form his Mortal Core. Right now, within Jiang Chen's Qi Sea, a golden colored Mortal Core stood like a huge pillar within the sea. Fifteen Dragon Marks surrounded the Mortal Core, like a cluster of stars surrounding the moon.

That was right, fifteen Dragon Marks. When Jiang Chen had broken through to the Late Qi Hai realm, he had eight Dragon Marks, and because of the leftover energy, he managed to form ten Dragon Marks. Not only had he broken through to the Mortal Core realm, his strength had also doubled, and he had formed fifteen Dragon Marks.

According to Jiang Chen's estimation, in order to reach the Mid Mortal Core realm, his strength would need to double again; he had to form at least thirty Dragon Marks.

The absorption of the Blood Winged Hawk's Demon's Soul had allowed Jiang Chen to completely witness the awesomeness of the Dragon Transformation skill, and it had also let Jiang Chen confirm which cultivation path he was going to walk after this. Now, he could forget about all of the combat skills in his past life, except for the Celestial Nine Solar Energies.

Jiang Chen only needed to use the Dragon Transformation skill to continue absorbing rare bloodlines and inherit their strong innate abilities. He would then be able to reach a level that no one could fathom.

Outside the courtyard, the old man looked at Jiang Chen, who was floating in the air, with his mouth wide open. The shock on his face was not any less than the others; it was even stronger. As a demon beast himself, also of the hawk species, no one could understand more than him that Jiang Che's absorption of the Blood Winged Hawk's bloodline was something unprecedented.

"How could this be possible? How did he do it? He is only a human, so how could he absorb a demon beast's bloodline, and how did it merge with his body so perfectly?"

The old man mumbled to himself. Although he had lived for more than a hundred years, he couldn't even come close to understanding this.

"This is a miracle. This young man is really extraordinary! Don't tell me he is a child of destiny? Or is he a deity who came from the heavens? He emitted a scary aura of someone above everyone else. His vision is as cold as ice, and it didn't even change when he was facing me… He can also casually take out a Sacred Heavenly Demonic skill…. And now he is able to absorb the Blood Winged Hawk's bloodline? Can he still be considered a human?"

The old man had been completely conquered by Jiang Chen. In his mind, Jiang Chen was definitely not a mortal, and his future accomplishments could only be something beyond his imagination.

"Ruff… Damn you, how did he do it? This boy must have a big secret; he must be cultivating some ancient holy skill… A human that can merge with the bloodline of a demon beast? This is so unbelievable that it has blinded my eyes!"

Big Yellow was jumping up and down in the courtyard. He was unable to calm down. This young man was full of mysteries; he was like a bottomless hole that no one could look through. He was able to absorb Big Yellow's blood earlier in Origin Mountain, and that had puzzled Big Yellow. Now, he absorbed the bloodline of the Blood Winged Hawk, and he could even take out a Sacred Heavenly Demonic skill. Just who was he?

Everyone from the Yan family was looking at the young man and his pair of blood wings flapping behind his back. Aside from the shock they were feeling, there were no other words that could describe their feelings right now. This young man was like a deity.

Swoopsh!

Jiang Chen's blood wings flapped, and he descended slowly from the skies. He then shook his shoulders and retracted the blood wings into his body.

"Kid, tell me quickly, what divine skill are you cultivating with? How can you absorb demon beast's bloodlines?"

Big Yellow came to Jiang Chen's side and asked impatiently.

"I won't tell you."

Jiang Chen stared at Big Yellow before he exited the courtyard.

"Damn you, what's the point of being so arrogant?!"

Big Yellow pointed his nose up towards the sky as he followed Jiang Chen while wiggling his tail.

"Master."

The old man saw Jiang Chen coming out. He hurriedly bowed down and said, "Master has unpredictable powers. You will surely achieve the ultimate high in the future!"

The old man addressed Jiang Chen as his master because of the seed in his Divine Sense earlier, but right now, he addressed Jiang Chen as Master with full willingness.

"Black Hawk, what's your name?"

Jiang Chen looked at the old man. His eyes were shining bright like the stars, as if he was a king who was looking down upon his subordinate.

"Master, you can just call me Old Black."

The old man said respectfully.

"Alright, Old Black, let me ask you, from now on, are you willing to completely surrender to my side?"

Jiang Chen asked.

"Your wish is my command, master!"

Old Black didn't dare show any impoliteness. He clearly knew that with his own potential, he could at most reach the peak of the Heavenly Core realm. It would be very difficult for him to form his Divine Core, but Jiang Chen had given him a Sacred Heavenly Demonic skill, and this had provided him with the opportunity to break through to the Demon King realm, or perhaps even the Supreme Demon King realm. To him, this was the turning point in his destiny. Besides, Jiang Chen was a man of miracles, and his achievements in the future were unpredictable. By following him, the advantages he could obtain in the future would be great.

"Good. Not long after this, I'll be leaving here to go to the inner parts of the Qi Province. Your task will be residing here in the Yan family grounds while cultivating the Sacred Heavenly Demonic skill. As long as you carry out your duty well, you will be able to have a fair share of future benefits."

Jiang Chen said. Right now he had broken through to the Mortal Core realm, and the matter between him and the Lee family had also been settled. It was time for him to start his journey. However, the thing he worried about the most was the Jiang family, and if Old Black could help him protect them, he would be able to leave this place without any worries.

Jiang Chen didn't ask Old Black to go directly to the Jiang family grounds, but instead asked him to guard the Yan family. The reason was simple. First, he just wanted the Jiang family to stay in Fragrant Sky city and keep low profile. Secondly, there was not much difference between asking Old Black to protect the Yan family or the Jiang family because just from the great deeds Jiang Chen had done for the Yan family, even if Yan Zhan Yun had to sacrifice his life, the Yan family would protect the safety of the Jiang family no matter what. That was why, as long as the Yan family was safe, the Jiang family would be safe as well.

"Old Black will perform my best and make sure the Yan family is safe!"

Old Black bowed politely towards Jiang Chen. Right now he needed a stable environment to cultivate the Sacred Heavenly Demonic skill. The Yan family had just become the sole ruler of Red city, and this place was perfect for him to cultivate.

At this moment, Yan Zhan Yun and the rest of the men had arrived. They all looked happy.

"Congratulations, Brother Jiang Chen, for breaking through to the Mortal Core realm! This is indeed joyful news!"

Yan Zhan Yun cupped his fists and greeted politely.

"Chief Yan, I was about to look for you just now. I'll be going to the inner parts of the Qi Province in a few days now that the matters in Red city have been completely resolved. From now on, there are no more powers that can be your Yan family's opponent. Besides, after I leave this place, I'll let Old Black stay and guard the Yan family. Please help me arrange a place for Old Black to quietly cultivate."

Jiang Chen said.

Hearing what Jiang Chen said, everyone was at first startled before they became extremely happy. As for Jiang Chen leaving the outer section of the Qi Province, everyone was aware that this would happen sooner or later. Jiang Chen was a dragon amongst fishes; he was going to soar through the skies sooner or later. He wouldn't be staying in a small place like Red city for long.

What made the men from the Yan family surprised was that Jiang Chen was going to leave the black hawk behind. They had all seen the black hawk's abilities, an authentic Heavenly Core Demon Lord. The Yan family were the sole rulers of Red city, and now that they had a Heavenly Core Demon Lord residing in their family, they would be the ultimate rulers of the city.

"Brother Jiang Chen has done so much for the Yan family. Yan Zhan Yun doesn't know how to repay all this great kindness! I'm willing to let the Jiang family transfer over here, and I'll even let the Jiang family take half of the Misty Rain Tower!"

Yan Zhan Yun said with a serious tone. The Misty Rain Tower was the Yan family's main business, and it was the only property they owned as well. This was a really big decision for Yan Zhan Yun to give up half his ownership. No one from the Yan family was against Yan Zhan Yun's decision because in the future, if Yan Chen Yu and Jiang Chen married, the Yan family and the Jiang family would become one big family.

Besides, if you look at it from a different perspective, although it seemed like the Jiang family needed to depend on a big tree such as the Yan family, in reality, everyone understood that it would be the Yan family who would depend on the Jiang family.

"You're too generous Chief Yan! My dad is used to living in Fragrant Sky city. I don't think he would be willing to come to Red city. Also, I don't want to let the Jiang family become too high profile. It is enough for the Jiang family to rule over Fragrant Sky city. I just hope Chief Yan takes care of the Jiang family in the future!"

Jiang Chen said. He had no intention of sending the Jiang family to Red city. Now that everything in Red city had been resolved, he would be going back to Fragrant Sky city tomorrow and spend a few days with his father before leaving again.

"Brother Jiang Chen, please rest assured! From now on, all of the Jiang family's problems are my problems! In this territory of 28 cities, those who do not dare to show any respect to the Jiang family will be destroyed by me!"

Yan Zhan Yun slammed his chest and promised. He had planned to give up half of the Yan family's properties and hand them over to the Jiang family, but he had never expected Jiang Chen to have no intention to let the Jiang family move here. Perhaps in Jiang Chen's mind, he had never cared about the Yan family's properties. With Jiang Chen's abilities, he could get whatever he wanted.

"With Chief Yan's promise, I can now rest assured. Tomorrow morning I'll be leaving for Fragrant Sky city, and then I'll leave Fragrant Sky city a few days later."

Jiang Chen said. He had no family in his past life, but this life was different. He was an orphan in his past life, but now he had a father who loved him very much. He clearly knew that no matter where he went, the one who would worry about him the most would be Jiang Zhen Hai. Therefore, before he left, he would need to spend some time with his dad; he wouldn't have this opportunity again in the near future.

The next day, Jiang Chen opened the door to his room and brought Big Yellow out with him. When he came out of the room, he could see Yan Zhan Yun and Yan Chen Yu who was wearing a purple dress. A smile appeared on Yan Chen Yu's face when she saw him come out.

"Xiao Yu, it looks like you're in a good mood today."

Jiang Chen said with a smile on his face.

"I have thought about the recent events for the whole night, and now I completely understand. Just like dad and Big Bro Jiang Chen, there are things that I will need to face sooner or later. I've gotten rid of the things that were previously bothering me."

Yan Chen Yu took a step forwards and held Jiang Chen's arm with her hand, speaking with a happy tone.

"That's good! Xiao Yu has a Divine Body; there's a lot more things you will need to experience in the future! But, it took you such short time to get used to it. This really surprises me!"

Jiang Chen touched Yan Chen Yu's nose with his finger.

"You…"

Yan Chen Yu gazed at Jiang Chen, but she looked happy. In a girl's mind, as long as she could be with the man she liked, she would be happy.

"Brother Jiang Chen, you're going back to Fragrant Sky city now, right?"

Yan Zhan Yun asked.

"That's right."

Jiang Chen nodded his head. He was planning on leaving today.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, my dad asked me to come with you to Fragrant Sky city!"

Yan Chen Yu said.

"In the future, the Jiang family and the Yan family will be one family! Brother Jiang Chen has helped our Yan family for so long, so I, as the chief of the Yan family, will need to pay a visit to the Jiang family personally!"

Yan Zhan Yun said.

"Thank you Chief Yan for doing this."

Jiang Chen smiled and didn't express any rejection. What Yan Zhan Yun said was right, there would be plenty of visits between two families in future, so Yan Zhan Yun really needed to pay a visit to Jiang Zhen Hai.

Jiang Chen, Yan Zhan Yun, Yan Chen Yu, and Big Yellow, these three people and a dog, walked out of Red city and headed towards Fragrant Sky city. As for Old Black, Yan Zhan Yun had provided him a quiet place to stay. He had already entered closed door cultivation to further his study of the Sacred Heavenly Demonic skill.

Fragrant Sky City, Jiang family!

Since the Mu Rong family had been removed, Fragrant Sky city had calmed down, and there were almost no more fights in the city. The mayor had become the only power in the city, and he was monopolizing all of Fragrant Sky city.

Jiang Zhen Hai had recently begun cultivating the Revolving Energies cultivation skill, and he was working very hard to break through to the Mortal Core realm.

Right now, in the Jiang family meeting hall, Jiang Zhen Hai and Yan Hong Tai were sitting relaxed.

"Brother Jiang's energy has been getting stronger and stronger recently, and your Yuan energy has been fluctuating a lot! I believe it won't take more than a few days before you're able to form your Mortal Core!"

Yan Hong Tai said. He had been at the Jiang family for four days, and he was having a great time with Jiang Zhan Hai. Their relationship had gotten close. Yan Hong Tai was a Late Mortal Core warrior, far above Jiang Zhan Hai who was only at the Late Qi Hai realm. At first when he arrived, Jiang Zhen Hai had an uneasy feeling, but after hearing about what Jiang Chen had done in Red city, the uneasy feeling had disappeared. They had now become good friends.

"That's right; I've been having the same feeling! I couldn't ever imagine that I would break through to the Mortal Core realm so fast!"

Jiang Zhen Hai had a huge smile on his face. He knew that all of this was only because of the Revolving Energies cultivation skill. His son was his pride and joy in this life.

"Brother Yan, you told me that the Yan family and the Lee family are going to have a war soon. I wonder what's going on right now?"

Jiang Zhan Hai asked. From what he had said, he still expressed some worries towards Jiang Chen. Although his son had great abilities, his level was still too weak.

"Right, I also wonder what's going on right now…"

Yan Hong Tai's worry was no less than Jiang Zhen Hai's. They hadn't received any updates about what had happened in Red city last night.

At this moment, the leader of the guards, Jiang Cheng, came in and said, "Mayor, Master Yan, there's a man named Yan Meng outside the door. He said he comes from Red city's Yan family, and he has something to tell the mayor!"

"Yan Meng is probably here to inform us about the battle between the Yan family and the Lee family!"

Yan Hong Tai was getting serious.

"Hurry, bring him in!"

Jiang Zhen Hai said.

"Yes!"

Jiang Cheng didn't dare neglect his orders. He turned around and left. Not long after that, an old man in his fifties walked in, Yan Meng.

"Yan Meng, has the battle begun?"

Yan Hong Tai asked impatiently.

"Senior elder, the Yan family went to war with the Lee family last night, and today, there is no Lee family! Lee Shan Yue died as well! Right now, all of Red city belongs to our Yan family!"

Yan Meng said with extreme excitement while recalling the intense fight that had taken place last night. His blood was still boiling even after the battle had been concluded. Yan Meng hurriedly left Red city immediately to inform about this good news; that was why he came here so early.

"What?"

Yan Hong Tai and Jiang Zhen Hai shouted out at the same time. They thought they had heard wrongly.

"Haha, Lee Shan Yue is dead, and the Lee family is gone! Good news! Yan Meng, tell us quickly, how did we win the battle?"

Yan Hong Tai was laughing out loud. He had been worrying a lot these past few days, and now he had finally heard these exciting news.

"The battle last night was really intense! Lee Shan Yue managed to hire a Heavenly Core Demon Lord to help him kill Chief Yan!"

Yan Meng told what happened. He still had a scared expression on his face whenever he thought about the old man in the black robe.

"What? A Heavenly Core Demon Lord?"

Jiang Zhen Hai and Yan Hong Tai shouted out loud again.

"Even a Heavenly Core Demon Lord appeared? Then how did we win the battle?!"

Yan Hong Tai asked impatiently again.

"This was thanks to Brother Jiang Chen! If it wasn't for Brother Jiang Chen, the Yan family would be the ones to vanish last night! Senior elder should still remember that big yellow dog who Jiang Chen brought out from Origin Mountain?"

Yan Meng said.

"Yes I remember."

Yan Hong Tai nodded his head.

"That is a dog of miracles! He only barked once, and the Heavenly Core Demon Lord immediately kneeled down on the ground. He's now obeying all of Brother Jiang Chen's orders! He turned his back and killed Lee Shan Yue! Lee Shan Yue picked up a huge rock and dropped it on his feet!"

Yan Meng told the story with a joyful tone. His boiling emotions had yet to calm down.

Hearing this, Yan Hong Tai and Jiang Zhen Hai looked at each other. Both their faces had an uneasy expression. A Heavenly Core Demon Lord kneeled down in front of a dog at such a critical time before turning around and killing Lee Shan Yue. When they imagined this scene in their heads, they could feel intense and exciting emotions.

"Brother Jiang, you've raised a good son! The kindness your son has shown to the Yan family won't ever be forgotten!"

Yan Hong Tai suddenly bowed towards Jiang Zhen Hai. Yan Meng who stood aside also bowed. If this was any other time, with Yan Hong Tai's status, he wouldn't bow to a man of the Qi Hai realm, but the man in front of him was not an ordinary man, he was the father of Jiang Chen.

"Please don't do this brother Yan, you're too generous."

A smile that almost reached Jiang Zhen Hai's ears appeared. One of the top men in Red city, a Late Mortal Core warrior, was bowing to him. This kind of scenario wouldn't even happen in his dreams, and it had all happened now because he had a good son.

"There's more good news. Brother Jiang Chen has broken through to the Mortal Core realm, and he'll be coming back to Fragrant Sky city today!"

Yan Meng continued and said. He left Red city right after Jiang Chen had broken through to the Mortal Core realm.

Hearing this, Yan Hong Tai and Jiang Zhen Hai were shocked once again, especially Jiang Zhen Hai. He could still remember that not long before this, Jiang Chen was only an Early Qi Hai warrior, and even when he left Fragrant Sky city, he had only just recently broken through to the Qi Hai realm.

Ever since noon, Jiang Zhen Hai, Yan Hong Tai and everyone in the Jiang family had gathered in front of the mansion front door, waiting for the return of Jiang Chen. Everyone in the Jiang family had now heard about glorious story of their young master, and their eyes were filled with respect and admiration.

Not long after that, Jiang Chen and the others arrived in front of the Jiang family's front door. With their speed, it was considered a relaxing journey for them to travel from Red city to Fragrant Sky city. They took the opportunity to have some fun along the journey.

"Dad."

Jiang Chen called out upon seeing his father, Jiang Zhen Hai.

"Good son! It only took you a short amount of time to have such a huge change! You're really my, Jiang Zhen Hai's, good son!"

A huge smile was on Jiang Zhen Hai's face. He was incredibly proud of having a son like this.

"Chief, Yu'er, you're also here."

Yan Hong Tai saw Yan Zhan Yun and Yan Chen Yu, but he was not surprised. Jiang Chen had helped the Yan family a lot, and if he was the chief, he would definitely also pay a visit to the Jiang family personally.

"Dad, let me introduce you; this is the chief of Red city's Yan family, Yan Zhan Yun. And this is the young lady of the Yan family, Yan Chen Yu. You can just call her Xiao Yu."

Jiang Chen hurried and introduced them to Jiang Zhen Hai.

"I didn't know chief Yan was coming here. Sorry for not showing more respect!"

Jiang Zhen Hai cupped his fist and said to Yan Zhan Yun. His expression was a formal one. This man was a super power from Red city, and if it wasn't because of his own son, with Jiang Zhen Hai's own status, there would be no chance for him to stand in front of Yan Zhan Yun.

"Don't mention it, brother Jiang! You have a great son; he is the savior of our Yan family! From now on, the Yan family and the Jiang family will be one big family! Yu'er, hurry and greet uncle Jiang!"

Yan Zhan Yun said.

"Yu'er is here to meet uncle Jiang."

Yan Chen Yu bowed politely towards Jiang Zhen Hai.

"Such an adorable girl; it would be perfect if I could have a beautiful daughter-in-law such as you!"

Jiang Zhen Hai looked at Yan Chen Yu and was surprised by her beauty. Therefore, he couldn't stop himself from trying to help his son.

Yan Chen Yu's face turned red upon hearing this, shy.

"Haha, if brother Jiang likes her, I'll let Yu'er be your daughter-in-law!"

Yan Zhan Yun said as he started laughing out loud.

"Dad, not like this!"

Yan Chen Yu felt like she was barely able to be standing right now.

Yan Chen Yu suddenly felt like the ugly daughter-in-law who was finally going to meet the father-in-law. Of course, this daughter-in-law was not even close to ugly. From how Jiang Zhen Hai tried signaling Jiang Chen with his eyes, one could easily tell that this mayor was really satisfied with his future daughter-in-law.

Jiang Chen stood to the side with a gentle smile on his face. He didn't voice an opinion.

"Kid, in my opinion, take this opportunity and marry Xiao Yu. Then, have your first night straight away!"

Big Yellow's voice suddenly resonated in Jiang Chen's ear.

"Get lost!"

Jiang Chen gazed at Big Yellow hopelessly. Right at this moment, everyone started paying attention to this dog. Yan Hong Tai and Jiang Zhen Hai remembered that there was a big yellow dog who had made a Heavenly Core Demon Lord surrender and kneel down; it must be the one in front of them. Their expressions immediately changed and turned serious. They didn't dare show any disrespect.

"Young master, you're finally back! Your servant has missed you so much!"

Jiang Cheng walked up to Jiang Chen's side and bowed down politely, trying to get some attention.

"Jiang Cheng, you've done quite a lot during this period! Later you can go to the treasury and ask for 10 gold coins."

Jiang Chen patted Jiang Cheng's shoulder.

When hearing his young master mention 10 gold coins, Jiang Cheng immediately felt tears coming out of his eyes. He was so excited that he almost kneeled down on the ground and called Jiang Chen his ancestor.

"Let's not just stand in front of the door. Please come inside, Chief Yan!"

Jiang Zhen Hai beckoned them in. Everyone followed him into the Jiang family's main hall. Jiang Chen and Yan Chen Yu were the last to enter.

"Xiao Yu, do consider what my dad said just now."

Jiang Chen said with a teasing smile.

"Consider what?"

Yan Chen Yu was startled, but she soon recalled the daughter-in-law matter. She instantly started blushing, "Big Bro Jiang Chen, you're incorrigible!"

Later that day, the Jiang family threw a big feast. Everyone appeared joyful and happy. The Mu Rong family and the Lee family had vanished, making the Jiang family and the Yan family the only powers in their cities. Besides, from now on, these two families would be the only rulers of their territories. There were no more families who could be their match. They had become the kings of their lands.

Jiang Zhen Hai and Yan Zhan Yun were having an enjoyable conversation. Yan Zhan Yun didn't stand up and leave until the night had arrived.

"The Yan family has just defeated the Lee family. There are a lot of things that needs to be arranged. I won't take any more of your time here."

Yan Zhan Yun respectfully held his fist towards Jiang Zhen Hai and said, "When brother Jiang has some free time in the future, you must come to Red city's Misty Rain Tower. Let me be your host!"

"Sure, I'll definitely pay a visit to brother Yan in Red city once I have some free time!"

Jiang Zhen Hai was a forthright man.

"That's a deal then! I'll be waiting for brother Jiang in the Misty Rain Tower. No need to send us off; we'll be leaving now."

Yan Zhan Yun said.

"Chen'er, help me send Chief Yan out."

Jiang Zhen Hai's face was filled with joy and happiness. He had never been so happy before.

Outside the Jiang family.

"Chief Yan, there's one more thing I need your help with."

Jiang Chen looked at Yan Zhan Yun.

"Please tell me what it is!"

Yan Zhan Yun asked.

"I've decided to leave in three days. I'll be going to the inner parts of the Qi Province. Therefore, I will need some Mortal Restoration pills. I hope Chief Yan can help prepare some for me. Try getting those that have at least 70% effectiveness."

Jiang Chen said. He didn't know when he would come back after leaving, so he would need to make some preparations before leaving. Mortal Restoration pills were a must have item for all warriors, and Jiang Chen, who was cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill, needed them even more.

Jiang Chen didn't ask the Yan family to prepare pills with 100% effectiveness because in this small city, pills with 100% effectiveness were incredibly rare. In addition, he could synthesize the pills whenever he desired to. And even if he ate them directly, the Dragon Transformation skill would automatically get rid of all the impurities.

"Rest assured Brother Jiang Chen, I'll make sure you get pills!"

Yan Zhan Yun promised.

"Alright, I'll be going to the Misty Rain Tower in three days, and then I'll leave."

Jiang Chen said.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, I want to leave together with you in three days!"

Yan Chen Yu suddenly said.

"Leave together with me?"

Jiang Chen furrowed his brows, "Xiao Yu, you need to know that I am not going to travel in order to have fun this time."

"I have given it some thought! Wherever Big Bro Jiang Chen goes, I'll go too! I have the abilities to protect myself, so I won't be your burden!"

Yan Chen Yu said firmly. It looks like she has made up her mind about this.

"If that's her decision… Brother Jiang Chen, Yu'er has a Divine Body with Nine Yin Meridians. Staying here in Red city will just limit her potential; she has to leave this place sooner or later!"

Yan Zhan Yun nodded his head in agreement. Although he loved his daughter very much, he still needed to consider her future.

"Alright. Xiao Yu, start preparing for the journey once you go back. We'll leave in three days."

Jiang Chen said. He knew about the true potential of the Nine Yin Meridians better than Yan Zhan Yun did. Yan Chen Yu's future was limitless, and this little city was surely going to limit what she could achieve. Besides, Jiang Chen had no reason to reject having a pretty girl staying beside him!

The same night, Jiang Chen went into Jiang Zhen Hai's room.

"Chen'er, you're here!"

When Jiang Zhen Hai saw Jiang Chen, his face turned soft.

"Dad, I've got something to tell you."

Jiang Chen said.

"You're going to leave soon, right?"

Jiang Zhen Hai said.

"So you knew."

Jiang Chen smiled.

"I could easily tell! With your potential and abilities, you would have left this place sooner or later. Fragrant Sky city and Red city are too small for you; it's a good thing to see the outside world and experience it! But don't forget, this place will always be your home!"

Jiang Zhen Hai patted Jiang Chen's shoulder hard. This was a special way for men to express their feelings. Jiang Chen could feel Jiang Zhen Hai's reluctance to part from the force of this pat.

Jiang Chen felt his heart warm up and a sour feeling in his nose. Only now did he realize that he was Jiang Zhen Hai's only son, and also the place where all his attention was.

"When will you be leaving?"

Jiang Zhen Hai asked.

"In three days."

"Three days? So fast?"

A lonely look appeared in Jiang Zhen Hai's eyes.

"Dad, don't worry about me. I've made some arrangements for the Jiang family. Also, I'll be giving you a few low-rank combat weapons. This will help strengthen the Jiang family!"

Jiang Chen said as he grabbed the low-rank combat weapons from his storage bag. They were obtained from Lee Chang Hao, Lee Chang Ming, and Chen Shuang. To him, these low-ranked combat weapons were nothing, but to the Jiang family, it was a rare treasure.

"Combat weapon!"

Jiang Zhen Hai looked at the three low-rank combat weapons, and his eyes immediately started glowing. Although he was the mayor of Fragrant Sky city, this was the first time he had seen a combat weapon.

"Dad, I can feel the fluctuation of your Yuan energy. I'm sure you'll break through to the Mortal Core realm in a few days! When that day comes, you can pick one of these combat weapons for yourself."

Jiang Chen said.

"With these low-rank combat weapons, the Jiang family's strength will increase a lot!"

Jiang Zhen Hai nodded his head. The more he looked at Jiang Chen, the happier he became. After all that had recently happened, in his mind, his son possessed some incredible abilities, there was nothing he couldn't do.

Over the next three days, Jiang Chen spent all his time together with Jiang Zhen Hai. He didn't take a single step out of the Jiang family mansion. Jiang Zhen Hai also cherished every moment they now had together. To be honest, he could've broken through to the Mortal Core realm on the second day, but he held it down and decided to wait until Jiang Chen left.

Three days passed by really fast. Today, while the sky was still not completely bright, Jiang Chen brought Big Yellow and left quietly.

"Kid, don't you want to say goodbye to your dad?"

Big Yellow asked.

"No, I've already said goodbye."

Jiang Chen took big steps and walked away. He didn't turn his head back a single time.

A man and a dog traveled with great speed. When noon arrived, they had arrived at Red city. Jiang Chen didn't waste any time and hurried over to the Misty Rain Tower, meeting up with Yan Zhan Yun.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, I've finished preparing!"

A smile like a blooming flower appeared on Yan Chen Yu's face when she saw Jiang Chen. She walked happily over to Jiang Chen.

"Xiao Yu, have you really made up your mind?"

Jiang Chen reminded her again purposely.

"I've made up my mind!"

Yan Chen Yu nodded her head.

"Brother Jiang Chen, here are ten thousand Mortal Restoration pills. 800 of them are 100% effectiveness pills, and the rest of them are between 70% to 90% effectiveness!"

Yan Zhan Yun handed over a storage bag. Ten thousand Mortal Restoration pills, even Jiang Chen was shocked. He never expected Yan Zhan Yun to be so generous that he would give him ten thousand Mortal Restoration pills.

Such a huge amount of Mortal Restoration pills; even with the Misty Rain Tower's money, it was almost impossible for them to have so many pills at once. The Mortal Restoration pills within the storage bag must be worth at least half of the Yan family's total net worth.

"Thanks for your kindness, Chief Yan!"

Jiang Chen didn't reject the pills. He immediately put away the storage bag; the Mortal Restoration pills were something he really needed, and the more the better. Yan Zhan Yun always wanted to find a way to repay Jiang Chen, and now he had the opportunity.

"Brother Jiang Chen, from now on, I'll hand Yu'er over to you. I hope you can take good care of her!"

Yan Zhan Yun said with a serious expression. He only had one daughter, and she was the pearl in his life. It required great determination from him to let Yan Chen Yu leave this time. One of the reasons was because she had the Nine Yin Meridians, but the most important reason was that as long as Yan Chen Yu was with Jiang Chen, with Jiang Chen's abilities, he would definitely be able to make sure that Yan Chen Yu stayed safe.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone bully Xiao Yu!"

Jiang Chen held Yan Chen Yu's tender hands. This was a man's promise.

"Dad, when Yu'er is not by your side, you need to take good care of yourself! Yu'er will always miss you!"

Yan Chen Yu jumped into Yan Zhan Yun's arms She couldn't bear to part after all these years. This was the first time Yan Chen Yu would leave the Yan family for real.

"Just go, dad wishes his daughter will become someone great in the future!"

Yan Zhan Yun patted Yan Chen Yu's shoulder softly.

…

Outside the city, two humans and a dog walked towards Origin Mountain. The handsome man was wearing a white robe, and he was emitting an aura of superiority. The young girl was wearing a purple robe. Her eyes were big and bright, and her teeth were pure white; she was gentle and beautiful, almost as if she was a fairy from the heavens. Next to them was a big yellow dog, his body sturdy and powerful.

This was Jiang Chen, Yan Chen Yu, and Big Yellow, all of them just emerging from Red city.

Jiang Chen turned around and gazed at the city. His lips curved upwards, mixed feelings filling his heart. After being dead for a hundred years and then being reborn, he had come to this remote place, and in just a short amount of time, he had managed to destroy the Mu Rong family and the Lee family, completely changing the rules of this territory.

And this was just the beginning. Jiang Chen didn't only want to change the rules of this small territory. Sooner or later, he was going to change the rules throughout all of Saint Continent.

Today, he would begin his journey. After a hundred years, he was reborn, and now he would reclaim his past glory.

As a man with high ambitions, he would soar the skies and battle through the heavens, and with every inch he walked, he would leave a deep trace.

Origin Mountain's length and width were both more than ten thousand miles long; it was an extremely large mountain range. The landscape within the mountain range was rough, filled with numerous trees and valleys. Crossing this mountain range was not an easy task. This expansiveness was the reason why Chen Shuang and the other disciples were lost in the mountain for more than a month when they were in pursuit of Big Yellow.

Big Yellow was a brilliant being. He had learned all the paths within the mountain range. Under his lead, they had venture more than a thousand miles into the mountain range in just half a day. The demon beast's level had become much stronger where they had arrived now.

The demon beasts in the outer parts of the mountain were just normal beasts and animals. When they ventured more than a thousand miles into the mountain, they would find that the demon beasts were mostly at the Qi Hai realm, with only a few of them being at the peak of the Qi Hai realm.

Of course, this level of strength could just be considered strong for normal people. For someone like Jiang Chen, they were still too weak.

Right now, Jiang Chen and Yan Chen Yu were both Early Mortal Core warriors, and Big Yellow had recently awoken his bloodline and entered the Mortal Core realm as well. This powerful combination allowed them to walk through Origin Mountain like it was their own backyard.

Of course, there were still places where they would need to be careful. Origin Mountain was a mountain with a long history. There might be some rare demon beast hidden deep within the mountain, and no one could really know if this was true or not. Therefore, they started venturing at a slower pace the deeper they went.

Roar~

Suddenly, a huge roar sounded out from within the woods in front of them. After that, a heat wave emerged from it. Jiang Chen looked towards the source of this and saw two tigers with small dots all over their body. The two tigers suddenly leapt out.

Both tigers were as tall as a man, and they looked fierce and strong. The tigers looked identical to each other, and their cruel eyes gazed upon the trio.

"Twin tigers! And both of them are at the Late Qi Hai realm, haha!"

Jiang Chen started laughing, he still looked calm and relaxed. Along their way there had yet to be a single demon beast who could block them from going forwards; that was why after journeying for half a day they had yet to engage in a fight. Now, however, they had met two beasts who obviously didn't have any good judgment.

"Hehe, these two little tigers have real bad judgment! They didn't run and hide somewhere when they saw us; they instead want to kill us! Look at how I bite them to death!"

Big Yellow had an insidious smile on his face. He raised his head high up into the air and started walking towards the twin tigers.

Roar~

The twin tigers roared out again. Although they were just at the Late Qi Hai realm, because they were twins, they could easily help each other, and their combination allowed them to fight a warrior at the Mortal Core realm.

The twin tigers simultaneously leapt up into the air. Their target was the big yellow dog in front of them. Their huge bodies had caused the air surrounding them to explode; they were pretty strong.

"Hehe, you want to show off your strength, but you're really far away from your father here!"

Big Yellow started laughing out loud before he leapt forward and turned into a golden light. His body was glowing as he clashed into one of the tigers.

Bang!

A subtle yet loud bang reverberated out followed by the sound of bones being crushed. After taking such a huge blow from Big Yellow, the once strong and confident tiger cried out in a horrified matter. His sturdy body was sent flying away like a kite.

Bang bang bang…

The tiger had no control of its body. After smashing through dozens of trees, its body finally landed on the ground twenty meters away, blood pouring out of its mouth like a waterfall. There was a huge crater where the tiger had landed. It moved its body slightly before finally dying.

The other tiger saw its companion being killed in such a terrifying way. It immediately became enraged and leapt towards Big Yellow crazily. Unfortunately, it was just too slow in front of this big yellow dog. Big Yellow opened up his mouth wide and moved as fast as lightning, biting down on the tiger's neck.

Slosh~

A stream of blood sprouted out from the tiger's neck, Big Yellow tore off a huge chunk of meat from the tiger, creating a huge bloody hole in its neck.

This was a wound that guaranteed death. It had caused the tiger to instantly lose all ability to fight. It cried out in a terrified manner, but this wasn't the end. This big yellow dog was ruthless and cruel. He used his steel hard head and crushed the tiger's skull, cracking it open. Even the Demon's Soul was squeezed out from it. What a terrible way to die.

"Hehe, two little tigers, how dare you fight me. You're just looking for death!"

Big Yellow was laughing out happily. He looked at the broken tiger bodies. Finally, he had been able to joyfully kill something.

"When did this dog level up?"

Jiang Chen rolled his eyes. With Jiang Chen's experience he could easily tell Big Yellow's level when he attacked. Big Yellow had broken through to the Mortal Core realm. What really made Jiang Chen feel upset was that this dog had been following him every single day, and aside from eating and sleeping, he never really focused on cultivating, yet he had just leveled up silently. This was a huge blow in his face.

"Puppy dog, you're too cruel!"

Yan Chen Yu gazed at Big Yellow. Such a bloody scene, she still wasn't used to seeing one like this. If she was the one fighting against the tigers, she would kill them, but she wouldn't use such cruel methods like Big Yellow did.

Plop~

The proud big yellow dog fell down onto the ground immediately. He then stood up angrily again with his front legs in the air. He stared at Yan Chen Yu and said, "Don't call me puppy dog! Which part of me is little?! And I'm not a dog!"

Big Yellow roared out loudly. Being called little by someone, this wasn't something he could bear. This was an insult to him, a neglection of his sturdy body.

"Puppy dog, you're so cute when you're angry!"

Yan Chen Yu blinked her beautiful bright eyes. She felt no fear when facing the angry Big Yellow.

Plop~

Big Yellow fell down on the ground again. 'How dare you use cute dog to describe me? Can't you see that I'm a cruel and fierce dog? Have you ever seen a cruel and fierce dog that is cute?'

Big Yellow's body was trembling due to the anger. But in the end, he just rolled his eyes and sighed. He told himself to just let it go. He was a man with a good temper; he could just forgive this ignorant girl.

"Haha…"

Jiang Chen started laughing out loud. This cruel dog had finally met its match.

Jiang Chen walked up to the front of the two tiger's dead bodies and picked up their Demon's Souls. Late Qi Hai Demon's Souls didn't have much use for him, but they're still considered valuable. It would be a waste if he just left them there.

During the next seven days, the trio had walked for more than four thousand miles. This speed could be considered very slow. Along the way, they had been blocked and harassed by quite a number of strong demon beasts. They had even encountered an Early Mortal Core demon beast. But, all of them were killed by the cruel and fierce big yellow dog. This dog had released all the anger he felt towards Yan Chen Yun on these demon beasts. Therefore, these demon beasts' endings could only be described as horrifying.

"This place is the deepest area in this mountain. There's a possibility that even stronger demon beasts live here."

Jiang Chen said.

"We are walking in a straight line now. This place should be the most dangerous area of this mountain. But, the more dangerous a place is, the higher the chances are of it having some good items! Damn it, after walking for so long, we still haven't gotten any good stuff!

Big Yellow said angrily. Both his eyes kept looking around, trying to find some good stuff.

"Let's go, there won't be any real treasure here."

Jiang Chen shook his head. He had the experience of a Saint, and his sense towards treasure was far greater than anyone else. If there was a nearby treasure, he would definitely be able to feel it.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, let's hurry, continue our journey, and try to leave this mountain as soon as possible!"

Yan Chen Yu said. After journeying for seven days, she was getting more and more used to the cruel and fierce nature of Big Yellow. This was a good improvement for Yan Chen Yu. Her mind would mature faster by experiencing cruel killing situations.

"Alright, this mountain range is too remote. Besides, this territory is lacking in natural energies; it's impossible for any real treasures to be produced here."

Jiang Chen nodded his head. Rare treasures were naturally formed in special places, but it required special conditions. Natural energies would help produce the natural treasure. Places with low amounts of natural energy would obviously not produce any rare natural treasures.

This was also the reason why warriors from different territories had a big difference in strength. The difference between the amount of natural energy would impact cultivation speed and create different results. So, when a place was lacking in natural energy, it would only make cultivation slower.

In Red city, a Mortal Core warrior was a true warrior. He was respected by people. But, in the Divine Continent where Jiang Chen lived in his past life, it was not even worth mentioning a warrior at the Mortal Core realm as even a warrior at the Heavenly Core realm would struggle with survival. This was the difference.

The trio continued their journey. After walking for two or three miles, Big Yellow's ears suddenly moved. He sniffed with his nose before he turned towards his left.

"Puppy dog, where are you going?"

Yan Chen Yu asked.

"Don't talk any nonsense, follow me!"

Big Yellow said without turning his head back. As for Yan Chen Yu calling him a puppy dog, Big Yellow had finally, silently accepted it. There was a saying that if life gave you a lemon, and you couldn't reject it, just enjoy the lemon.

Big Yellow vowed to himself, only Yan Chen Yu could call him puppy dog. If another person dared to call him a puppy dog, he would definitely tear them apart.

"What did this dog discovered?"

Jiang Chen furrowed his brows and followed Big Yellow's footsteps together with Yan Chen Yu.

After crossing a small forest, they arrived at a narrow valley. Within the valley, there was a huge pond, and looking at the pond from above, it was crystal clear and seemingly normal.

"Big Yellow, this valley looks normal to me. Why did you bring us here?"

Jiang Chen asked with a puzzled expression.

"Do you see that pond?"

Big Yellow's eyes were glowing brightly. He looked at the pond in the valley.

"It is just a normal pond!"

Yan Chen Yu said seriously.

"There's treasure in the pond!"

Bit Yellow said with a smile.

"Big Yellow, you must be joking. This is just a normal pond… How could there be a stupid treasure here?"

Jiang Chen teased Big Yellow. He had already scanned the pond with his Divine Sense, and it was just a normal pond. There wasn't even a strand of fur here.

"Kid, how dare you doubt me?!"

Big Yellow showed his teeth to Jiang Chen angrily.

Jiang Chen furrowed his brows again. It looked like Big Yellow wasn't joking. Besides, this dog was incredibly smart. Perhaps there really was something in the pond. Therefore, Jiang Chen started circulating his Great Soul Derivation skill. His powerful soul force moved towards the pond. When his soul force arrived one feet away from the pond, he was unable to advance forward any more. It was as if there was an invisible barrier blocking his soul force.

"There's something fishy here…"

Jiang Chen furrowed his brows. This pond really had something unusual, and it only served to make him look at Big Yellow differently. If this was his past life, he would easily be able to tell if there was something unusual about this pond. But currently, his level was just too low. His current abilities couldn't be compared with his past life. In other words, Jiang Chen now only possessed the experience, knowledge, and attitude of a Saint, but he didn't have the abilities of a Saint yet.

"Big Yellow, how did you sense the peculiarity?"

Jiang Chen asked curiously. This valley was so small and hidden, and this pond looked normal as well. Even if someone passed by, they wouldn't notice anything, but Big Yellow could feel that there was a treasure deep within this pond from a few miles away.

"There must be a treasure within this pond, but what that treasure is, I don't really know. Also, I forgot to tell you, your father here has an awesome ability! An ability that can sense any treasure! If there's a treasure within five miles, I will be able to sense it. This radius increases with my level."

Big Yellow said proudly.

"Such an abnormal ability!"

Jiang Chen instantly felt surprised. Big Yellow was a Dragon Horse, so it was only natural for him to possess some special abilities, but this ability to seek out treasure was really abnormal. It could be said that it's a Divine Ability. Looks like as long as Big Yellow was with him in the future, he would be able to find treasures endlessly.

"Puppy dog, that's amazing!"

It was rare for Yan Chen Yu to praise Big Yellow.

"Hehe, of course, there's even more greatness within me! When we reach the Qi Province, your father wants to have a few thousand human pets!"

Big Yellow's face was filled with pride. His big goal almost made Jiang Chen and Yan Chen Yu lose their footing.

"Let's go check out what's inside the pond."

Jiang Chen took point and walked into the valley first, he was getting close to the pond.

"There's an invisible barrier one feet away from the pond. Be careful."

Jiang Chen reminded everyone.

The trio stood one feet away from the pond. They looked at the pond in front of them which looked incredibly normal, but their expressions were serious.

Jiang Chen slowly moved his hand forwards, an inch at a time.

Buzz~

Just when Jiang Chen's palm crossed the one feet distance, a buzz resonated out and Jiang Chen immediately pulled his hand back. His two fingers were covered in frost and felt extremely cold. Jiang Chen shook his hand and unleashed a fiery red flame, getting rid of the frost.

"Such an intense cold."

Jiang Chen felt helpless.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, let me give it a try!"

Yan Chen Yu said as she walked forwards. Other people were scared of cold, but she didn't fear it. She had a Divine Body with Nine Yin Meridians, and it was the coldest power in this world. Any coldness was just a tonic for her.

"Xiao Yu, how is it?"

Jiang Chen looked at Yan Chen Yu who was two steps in front of him. Judging from the outside, Yan Chen Yu still looked normal, everything was peaceful and calm. But from Yan Chen Yu's eyes, Jiang Chen could tell that what Yan Chen Yu was looking at from within the barrier was completely different from what they were looking at from one feet away from the barrier.

"This pond, such an intense cold!"

Yan Chen Yu was really shocked.

"Come, let's go and have a look."

Big Yellow covered himself in a golden barrier, and Jiang Chen covered himself in a fiery red flame. This man and this dog were both beings with strong qi and blood; a normal chill wouldn't scare them away.

Swoopsh!

When Jiang Chen and Big Yellow went through the barrier, what they saw changed. At the surface of the pond there were cold winds, white frost floating around with an intense chill surrounding the entire pond… This intense cold would freeze and kill any Mortal Core warrior who entered.

Behind Jiang Chen, an invisible icy barrier was wobbling.

"This icy barrier is preventing the cold from leaking, and it's also creating illusions for this cold pond, making it so that no one can exactly see what is inside. Within this cold pond there must be some good stuff. It there isn't, there wouldn't be such an intense cold."

Jiang Chen said.

Yan Chen Yu stood aside and let the cold enter her body freely. She still had a normal look because this cold could not cause her any harm. It was actually good for her Nine Yin Meridians.

"Let's see what's actually under this cold pond…"

Jiang Chen unleashed his strong Divine Sense, penetrating directly into the cold pond. He could immediately see a fist sized stone that looked like a crystal at the bottom of the pond.

"A Ten Thousand Year Freezing Crystal! There's a Ten Thousand Year Freezing Crystal at the bottom of this pond. That's the reason why this is such a special place! This icy barrier was formed because of this freezing crystal. This is a good treasure!"

Jiang Chen's vision landed on Yan Chen Yu's face. A Ten Thousand Year Freezing Crystal was a rare natural treasure as it was really hard for nature to form it. This fist sized freezing crystal was a rare treasure even in the Heavenly Continent. No one would expect that this remote place would have a Ten Thousand Year Freezing Crystal.

The Ten Thousand Year Freezing Crystal didn't have much use for ordinary warriors. The huge amount of cold stored within made it so that no warrior would be able to get close to it. But for warriors who were cultivating a cold skill, this was a divine treasure. The freezing crystal doesn't have much use for Jiang Chen and Big Yellow, but it was incredibly helpful for Yan Chen Yu.

"Oh no, there's danger!"

Jiang Chen's expression changed. Just right after his words, ripples started appearing on the surface of the cold pond, and a huge roar sounded out followed by a huge being leaping out from within the pond.

Roar~

A loud roar resonated within the valley, Jiang Chen looked at the source of this roar and saw a huge monster in front of them. This monster was ten meters tall, and it looked at the trio angrily.

The monster looked like an ice statue. Its body was emitting a cold white mist, and only half of its body was on the surface of the cold pond; the rest of it was still inside the pond. If it emerged from the pond completely, it would be at least twenty meters tall.

The chill emitting from this monster was incredibly cold. Both of its eyes were like glaciers, and cold white mist wisped out of its mouth with every breath; it looked terrifying.

"This Ten Thousand Year Freezing Crystal has been here for too long. That's why a life form has been born from it. This monster is at the Mid Mortal Core realm, and it has an endless energy source because of this freezing crystal. It will be really hard to deal with."

Jiang Chen said with a serious expression. Judging from his abilities, a normal Late Mortal Core warrior would not be his match, but this monster in front of them was different. The environment was just too cold, so if they tried fighting the monster here, Jiang Chen would have to focus on fighting while at the same time withstanding the cold, limiting his ability to unleash his full power. Besides, this monster had help from the freezing crystal. It was far beyond any other monster.

Roar~

The monster roared out angrily. Those who dared to step into this pond would be treated as its enemy. In this monster's mind, this Ten Thousand Year Freezing Crystal belonged to itself; no one else was allowed to touch it.

The monster shook its body. Dozens of icy arrows shot out and started flying towards Jiang Chen.

Hmph!

Jiang Chen let out a cold humph. He fought back with the Double Solar Finger. The huge golden finger clashed into the icy arrows, and large quantities of energy ripples started wreaking havoc in this icy space.

Roar…

The monster kept roaring and attacking. It looked at the trio who hurriedly retreated, and it didn't return to its original peaceful state until it saw that they had completely exited the pond.

"This monster won't leave that place. It's just guarding the Ten Thousand Year Freezing Crystal. As long as we go through the barrier, it will start attacking us again."

Big Yellow said.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, let me give it a try!"

Yan Chen Yu suddenly said.

Jiang Chen looked at Yan Chen Yu and nodded his head, "Fine, you have the Nine Yin Meridians so you don't need to fear the cold. Maybe you'll be able to deal with the monster. The freezing crystal can provide you with endless benefits."

Yan Chen Yu took a deep breath and started walking towards the cold pond. Jiang Chen and Big Yellow were scared something bad would happen to her, so they followed closely behind her.

Roar~

When the three crossed the icy barrier, the monster roared out again. It leapt forward, and its whole body left the pond. The twenty meter tall body was like an icy mountain. The intense cold filled the surrounding air; the monster had gone completely mad this time. It was going to rip these three beings who had intruded its territory into a thousand pieces.

"Ha!"

Right at this moment, Yan Chen Yu shouted out as her hands began moving like they were dancing. After that, she began pushing towards the monster.

The air started trembling. The cold unleashed from Yan Chen Yu's body was significantly colder than the chilly pond. Even Jiang Chen and Big Yellow who were standing behind her had a hard time resisting, their bodies starting to tremble.

Yan Chen Yu unleashed an icy blizzard from her body. When the monster felt the icy wind, a surprised expression appeared on its face, but it didn't avoid the blizzard, allowing it to collide with its body.

Crackle…

When Yan Chen Yu's blizzard attack made contact with the monster's body, it immediately changed into a huge net and covered the monster. The monster was instantly covered in thick ice.

It wasn't until now that the monster started feeling danger, but it was too late for it to fight back. The cold from the Nine Yin Meridians, the origin of all cold, made it feel endless fear. It was completely suppressed.

Roar~

The monster roared out again, and then it became completely silent. Its huge body had been completely frozen, right above the cold pond. The monster had turned into an icy statue.

Jiang Chen and Big Yellow who stood aside were so shocked that their mouths were wide open. This monster was an icy being. Or simply put, by itself it was a huge chunk of ice, and this huge chunk of ice had been frozen. This was incredibly shocking to them.

"The Nine Yin Meridians is the origin of all cold. This is terrifying! Xiao Yu, what's the name of your attack?"

Jiang Chen asked. Big Yellow was also looking at Yan Chen Yu curiously.

"This skill is called Three Feet Deep Ice Sheet."

Yan Chen Yu said. This was an innate combat skill she had obtained when she successfully formed her Nine Yin Meridians, a powerful skill.

"It takes more than three days for a river to freeze three feet deep, no wonder it can freeze this monster."

Jiang Chen sighed. Although Yan Chen Yu had incredibly powerful combat abilities, she was still lacking in combat experience. With this Three Feet Deep Ice Sheet skill, only a few Mortal Core warriors would be able to withstand.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, I'm still not very familiar with this skill… it can at most freeze this monster for one minute."

Yan Chen Yu said.

"Fine. One minute is more than enough! Xiao Yu, go into the cold pond and retrieve the Ten Thousand Year Freezing Crystal."

Jiang Chen said.

"Alright."

Yan Chen Yu nodded her head before she jumped into the cold pond. After three breaths time, Yan Chen Yu reemerged from the cold pond. In her hands was a milky white Ten Thousand Year Freezing Crystal.


	19. Peerless evil doer nan bai chao

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, I've got it!"

Yan Chen Yu looked happy. She held the Ten Thousand Year Freezing Crystal in her hands. Only Yan Chen Yu, who had the Nine Yin Meridians, could hold this freezing crystal with her bare hands. Jiang Chen and Big Yellow needed to use their strong Yuan energy, qi, and blood in order to withstand the intense coldness.

"The Ten Thousand Year Freezing Crystal is a rare, natural treasure, and its rank amongst all the natural treasures isn't bad either. Xiao Yu, this is your fortune."

Jiang Chen said with a smile. This freezing crystal could provide great benefits for Yan Chen Yu's Nine Yin Meridians.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, this treasure was discovered by you and puppy dog. How could I accept it?"

Yan Chen Yu was too embarrassed to accept it.

"Little girl, as long as you don't call my puppy dog in the future, this freezing crystal is yours."

Big Yellow didn't want to give up any opportunity to change his destiny. He looked at Yan Chen Yu with a begging look.

"Alright, then I won't call you puppy dog any more… I'll just call you puppy, alright?"

Yan Chen Yu said seriously.

Plop~

Big Yellow fell down again.

"Alright Xiao Yu, this freezing crystal is a rare treasure, but it's not useful for those who aren't like you. Hurry up and kill that frozen monster. Then, we'll leave this place."

Jiang Chen said.

"Alright!"

Yan Chen Yu kept the freezing crystal and turned back towards the monster. Her purple robe was floating without any wind. She waved her hands. A decently lengthed double-edged ice sword appeared. Yan Chen Yu waved her hands again, and the double-edged ice sword flew towards the monster.

Without help from the Ten Thousand Year Freezing Crystal, the frozen monster was weak against any attacks. Under Yan Chen Yu's attack, it was cut into half and smashed into icy ashes.

The Nine Yin Meridians were terrifying once awakened. Yan Chen Yu had no experience with combat, but because of her strong natural abilities, ordinary people would not be able to fight her.

"Xiao Yu, it's better not to absorb this freezing crystal right away. Although the Nine Yin Meridians can absorb the coldness within, there's still a huge amount of energy stored within this freezing crystal. That energy is not someone you can withstand right now. Therefore, you'll need to absorb this Ten Thousand Year Freezing Crystal slowly!"

Jiang Chen reminded.

"I understand! I plan to use my Nine Yin Meridians to merge this freezing crystal with my Mortal Core first. I'll then slowly absorb the energy!"

Yan Chen Yu said.

By merging the Ten Thousand Year Freezing Crystal into the Mortal Core, Yan Chen Yu could absorb the energy stored within the freezing crystal anytime she wanted to. This unique cultivation condition could really make people feel envious.

About half an hour later, the trio left the valley. Yan Chen Yu had already broken through to the Mid Mortal Core realm. Merging the freezing crystal into the Mortal Core had brought Yan Chen Yu great benefits, making her strength reach a new level.

Yan Chen Yu had retracted all of her coldness, and she was now walking besides Jiang Chen. From an outside perspective, she looked just like a normal person, which meant that she now had perfect control over her Nine Yin Meridians. She could unleash the chilliness whenever she wanted.

"Both are equally freaks…"

Big Yellow mumbled to himself as he walked behind them. There was no need to even describe Jiang Chen; he was just a freak, a man similar to those ultimate demons. But now the girl next to him possessed a Divine Body. The heavens must love these two humans.

"Puppy, you're also a freak."

Yan Chen Yu patted Big Yellow's head.

"Grandaunt, you better call me puppy dog!"

Big Yellow wished to cry but no tears were coming out; he had been completely defeated by Yan Chen Yu.

…

One day later!

Roar~

A load roar sounded out within the woods. A muscular golden lion was blocking Jiang Chen's group. Both of its blood thirsty eyes were glowing brightly. Obviously, it thought of the two humans and dog in front of it as its prey.

The golden lion in front of them belonged to a rare species. On its back was a pair of weird wings. The name of this lion was the Revolving Golden Lion. Although it wasn't a demon beast with a rare bloodline, it was still a rare species amongst the lions.

Not only did the Revolving Golden Lion have a strong body, it also had powerful attacks. Aside from this, it could fly. Although its speed wasn't as fast as the real aerial demon beasts, it still possessed some advantages compared to others because of its pair of wings.

This place was the center of Origin Mountain, and this Revolving Golden Lion in front of them was at the Mid Mortal Core realm, just one step away from the Late Mortal Core realm. It was a difficult enemy to defeat.

"Damn it, another one who doesn't cherish his life… Let your father go and bite it to death!"

Big Yellow showed his ferocious teeth to the beast. With Dragon Horse blood flowing through his body, normal Mortal Core beasts would have a hard time dealing with him.

After saying that, Big Yellow turned into a golden beam and dashed forward, crashing directly into the Revolving Golden Lion.

"Roar!"

Looking at the dog that was rushing towards it, the Revolving Golden Lion immediately became mad. It roared out loud and shook its lion head. It dashed towards the big yellow dog in front of it.

This was the most primal fighting method amongst demon beasts, the ultimate fight between two strong beasts. The woods around them trembled, as if there was an earthquake.

Bang!

Big Yellow and the Revolving Golden Lion crashed into each other. The intense collision set the area around them on fire, and even an explosion could be heard.

Two beasts rammed into each other as if two mountains had just been smashed together. The energies spread out everywhere and frightened anyone who was nearby. If they were to just compare strength, this Revolving Golden Lion was on a higher level, but it was still not a match for a freak like Big Yellow.

The Revolving Golden Lion's huge body was sent flying away by the impact, and it broke a few trees along the way. The once bloodthirsty eyes were now filled with shock. It looked at the ferocious big yellow dog in front of it with fear.

Roar~

Of course, this Revolving Golden Lion wouldn't give up so easily. The wings at its back started flapping, and its huge body immediately flew up into the air. The Revolving Golden Lion currently flying in the skies resembled a huge sun.

The Golden Lion of Propel Wings roared again. It spitted out few golden beams like they were sharp swords, descending from the sky towards the Big Yellow Dog.

Big Yellow spat out a few golden beams before he rammed into the Revolving Golden Lion's assault. These golden beams obviously wouldn't cause any damage to the Revolving Golden Lion who was now flying in the skies.

"Damn it! Your father dares you to come down right now! See if your father will tear you into a million pieces!"

Big Yellow was jumping up and down while scolding the Revolving Golden Lions. He hated the fact that he didn't have a pair of wings because if he did, he would definitely fly up and crush the lion's balls.

Bang bang bang!

The Revolving Golden Lion kept attacking. When it looked at Big Yellow's mad face, it started displaying a teasing and happy expression. This expression, however, only served as fuel for Big Yellow's anger.

"Screw you! Come down for your father right now!"

Big Yellow was so angry that smoke almost started coming out from his nose.

Jiang Chen, standing to the side, couldn't bear to watch this any longer. He shook his head and looked up to the Revolving Golden Lion who was feeling superior above them. His body trembled slightly. A pair of blood red wings then appeared on his back. Jiang Chen flapped his wings before he flew up towards the sky like a blazing sharp sword.

The human who had suddenly started flying had shocked the Revolving Golden Lion. It turned around and looked at the blood red wings behind Jiang Chen's back, its eyes filled with disbelief.

"Hmph!"

Jiang Chen let out a cold humph as he punched towards the Revolving Golden Lion with lightning fast speed.

Bang!

As the distance between them was so short, bundled together with Jiang Chen's speed, the lion had no chance to react. The punch connected with the lion, and its body was sent flying through the air. The powerful punch had caused the lion to spit out huge amounts of blood in the sky, and its body could barely stay in the air.

The Revolving Golden Lion was terrified. It had bad luck this day. What kind of beings did it meet today? A powerful dog that is so powerful that it could completely overpower him, and now a human who could fly and who looks even stronger than the dog?

What should it do now? There's no point in fighting any more… Run!

The Revolving Golden Lion didn't dare hesitate any further. It flapped its wings and tried getting as far away from here as possible with its seriously wounded body. Unfortnately, its speed was just trash compared to Jiang Chen's speed. Even if it was in its perfect form, its speed still wouldn't be anywhere close to Jiang Chen's. Not to mention the fact that it was currently wounded, Jiang Chen had inherited the Blood Winged Hawk's blood red wings. The hawk was an aerial species, and the Blood Winged Hawk was the king of all the hawks.

Jiang Chen simply flapped his wings and arrived in front of the Revolving Golden Lion.

"Still trying to run away? Try my Sonic Hawk Cry!"

Jiang Chen's lips curved upwards. He started circulating his Yuan energy and cried out loud towards the Revolving Golden Lion.

Scree~

A sharp and penetrating hawk's cry screeched throughout the skies. The invisible sound waves emerged from Jiang Chen's mouth like ripples on an ocean's surface. At this moment, the sound waves covered the surrounding and reached high up into the sky. Layers of sound waves formed into an invisible giant net that instantly covered the Revolving Golden Lion.

The sound waves were like blades that could only hurt the Revolving Golden Lion's body. It even caused damage to the soul. Jiang Chen's sound waves had penetrated into the lion's body.

Puh!

The Revolving Golden Lion spat out a stream of blood. Its eyes turned dark instantly. After that, it shook its head and started screaming out in intense pain. Jiang Chen's sound waves had not only seriously wounded its soul, it had also cause damage to its Divine Sense.

Bang!

The Revolving Golden Lion couldn't control its body any more. It fell down from the sky and smashed onto the ground, creating a huge crater. There were plenty of wounds on the lion's body. It kept spitting out blood, and just a few seconds later, it fell completely silent.

A Mid Mortal Core demon beast was killed by Jiang Chen with just a cry. This was the first time Jiang Chen had used the Sonic Hawk Cry, and its power was far beyond what he had imagined.

Jiang Chen flapped his wings and slowly descended from the skies. When he came down, he could see Big Yellow's eyes that were filled with envy and jealousy.

"Big bro, your Sonic Hawk Cry is really terrifying! I wasn't prepared just now, and it almost caused me to lose my mind!"

Yan Chen Yu said with a shocked expression. Sound wave combat skills were the most difficult skills to defend against, even more so with the innate skill, Sonic Hawk Cry.

"The Blood Winged Hawk is the king amongst the hawk species. Of course its innate ability is powerful."

Jiang Chen said with a smile. He was really satisfied with the power of the Sonic Hawk Cry. He walked up to the golden lion's body and pointed his fingers towards it like a sword. He unleashed a small Single Solar Finger beam and cut open the golden lion's skull. Afterwards, he extracted its Demon's Soul.

A Mid Mortal Core Demon's Soul was still very useful for Jiang Chen. The Dragon Transformation skill could absorb it immediately. This Demon's Soul could at least help Jiang Chen form another two Dragon Marks.

When Jiang Chen broke through to the Early Mortal Core realm, he formed 15 Dragon Marks. According to his calculations, in order to break through to the Mid Mortal Core realm, he needed twice as many Dragon Marks - in other words, 30. And if he wanted to break through to the Late Mortal Core realm, he would need at least 60 Dragon Marks.

When Jiang Chen had successfully formed ten thousand Dragon Marks, he would be able to transform into a dragon. However, he was still far away from reaching that goal. Besides, each Dragon Mark required a tremendous amount of energy. Jiang Chen chose this path knowing that he would require a tremendous amount of energy. With that being said, the amount of energy he would need was the same as the energy needed by more than a thousand genii combined.

Jiang Chen swallowed the Revolving Golden Lion's Demon's Soul straight away. With the help of the Dragon Transformation skill, it only took him a few minutes to completely absorb it. Now there were two more Dragon Marks in his Qi Sea, and they were circulating around his Mortal Core. 17 Dragon Marks were there like loyal guardians.

With every new Dragon Mark formed, Jiang Chen's combat strength increased.

During the next three days, the trio stayed near the center of the mountain. Along their way, they met quite a number of powerful demon beasts. They even met a large pack of wolves at one point. Luckily the three of them were all powerful, and they managed to kill all of the demon beasts who blocked their way.

When the group finally left the center of Origin Mountain, Jiang Chen had managed to form two more Dragon Marks.

Four Dragon Marks, this was Jiang Chen's biggest reward from this trip. Unfortunately, they didn't encounter any demon beasts with any rare bloodlines. If they did, Jiang Chen would have been able to obtain some new innate abilities.

The one who received the biggest reward was actually Yan Chen Yu. Not only did she obtain the Ten Thousand Year Freezing Crystal, after all these days in Origin Mountain, her mind and mentality had changed completely. She was now accustomed to killing, and she was getting increasingly familiar with using her innate combat skill. Her combat experience was also getting richer.

The only one who felt bored was actually Big Yellow. He had a dull face when he saw that his two companions got endless benefits while he was getting none. This left him with an upset feeling in his stomach.

Big Yellow sniffed around with all his effort, hoping to find some rare natural treasure that could heal his upset feelings. But in the end, he only found disappointment.

Although this poor big yellow dog had the ability to find treasures, no high grade treasures existed in this place. The only high grade treasure they found was given to Yan Chen Yu.

Why was the life of a dog so bitter?

After journeying for half a month, the group was now close to reaching the inner section of the Qi Province. They only needed to walk another thousand miles before leaving Origin Mountain. In this area, there weren't any powerful demon beasts. That was why the group's speed peaked.

"Just another thousand miles and we'll reach the inner section of the Qi Province! Big Yellow, tell me about the powerful influences in the Qi Province."

Jiang Chen looked at Big Yellow. This dog came from the inner Qi Province, so he was surely familiar with the big influences there.

"You're asking the right person! Your father has been in the Qi Province for a long time now. There's nothing I don't know! On the Eastern Continent, there are a total of 28 provinces, and the Qi Province is the smallest. It just covers a few hundred thousand miles of area."

Big Yellow said.

"What? A few hundred thousand miles of area is considered the smallest?"

Yan Chen Yu said with a look of disbelief on her face. A few hundred thousand miles, that could be described as endless boundaries, yet it was still the smallest province! This meant that the Eastern Continent was gigantic.

And this was just the Eastern Continent. What about the Divine Continent? Yan Chen Yu probably wouldn't be able to imagine it. Of course, this couldn't be blamed on her. She was born in Red city, and she had never left the Yan family before. She didn't know anything about the Divine Continent.

Jiang Chen smiled indifferently. What Big Yellow said was correct. A province that only covered a few hundred thousand miles was really just nothing. Compared to the Divine Continent, not to mention the Qi Province, even the Eastern Continent was just a tiny piece of land.

A powerful Saint could break open dimensions with his bare hands and travel millions of miles with just a single step. No mortal being could really understand this kind of concept. There was still a long way for Jiang Chen to go in order for him to reach the peak he was at in his previous life.

"I heard there are four big sects in the Qi Province. Aside from the Heavenly Sword Sect, who are the other three?"

Jiang Chen asked. They were getting closer to the Qi Province, and he needed to understand the influences there first. For him, this was crucial knowledge.

"Although the Qi Province is a big place for us and can be considered a diverse land, a plethora of big and small influences populate this land. But, those are just tier two or three influences. The real powers that sit beside the Heavenly Sword Sect is the Black Sect, the Valley of Happiness, and the Burning Sky Pavilion. These four influences are equal to each other, and you can easily imagine the relationship between them. It is just like fire and water, and fights always happen among the disciples of the different influences."

Big Yellow talked passionately. He knew every single detail about the influences in the Qi Province.

"A place with lots of fights, this will surely be an interesting place!"

Jiang Chen smiled. He himself was a devil in human skin. Obviously, he wasn't afraid of engaging in fights.

"Big Yellow, do you know who the strongest person amongst these big four influences is?"

Jiang Chen asked again.

"Using the Heavenly Sword Sect as an example, those at the Qi Hai realm can only be recorded disciples. Mortal Core warriors can only be outer circle disciples, and Heavenly Core warriors are inner circle disciples. I've heard that there is a few inner core disciples above them who are all Divine Core warriors. If my guess is correct, there is a high chance that there is a Combat Soul warrior hiding in the Heavenly Sword Sect. Of course, this is just my guess. There isn't even a handful of Combat Soul warriors in all of the Eastern Continent."

Big Yellow said.

"Combat Soul realm?"

A smile appeared on Jiang Chen's face. In the path of cultivation, the Qi Jing realm, Qi Hai realm, Mortal Core realm, Heavenly Core, Divine Core realm… These are just the foundation realms. After the Divine Core realm, only then could one have a true combat body, forming a combat soul in the Qi Sea. This level was called the Combat Soul realm.

The distance between Heavenly Core and Combat Soul was a large chasm, it was very difficult to step over this chasm. This chasm was like a natural barrier that had blocked numerous heroes and brilliant young men. Many Heavenly Core warriors couldn't step over this chasm their whole life, not to mention the higher level which was the King of Combat, the true man reigning supreme from above.

The Qi Province was considered a rich land with many geniuses. Although there were Divine Core inner core disciples in the Heavenly Sword Sect, it was hard to tell whether there were any Combat Soul warriors there.

"As we've killed disciples from the Heavenly Sword Sect, when we meet any disciples from the Heavenly Sword Sect in the future, it would be better for us to just move far away."

Big Yellow said with some lack of confidence.

When hearing this, a few black lines appeared on Jiang Chen's forehead. He wished he could just cook this dog. If it wasn't for this dog, he would have no reason to offend a big sect.

"Damn it, dead dog, we'll separate later on!"

Jiang Chen suddenly remembered that the disciples from the Heavenly Sword Sect could recognize this dog. If this dog followed him, it would be the same as a curse. He could imagine that wherever he went, the Heavenly Sword Sect would chase after.

"What the fuck, you ungrateful brat!"

Big Yellow started showing off his sharp teeth.

Right at this moment, four men appeared in front of them. These four men came from the other side of the mountain, and they could see Jiang Chen straight away. When the four of them saw the big yellow dog, their expressions changed.

"What the fuck, such a small world, why do enemies often cross each other's path?"

Big Yellow almost vomited some blood. Jiang Chen even face-palmed himself, he knew that starting from now, his life in the Qi Province would become miserable.

The four men in front of them were wearing white robes with a short sword stitched onto their chests. This was the Heavenly Sword Sect's insignia. Even without the short sword insignia, it was easy to discover where they originated from by the way they looked at Big Yellow. It seemed like they wanted to eat him.

"Dead dog, look, it's that damn dog!"

"Fuck, how come this dog is still alive?! And where's junior brother Chen Shuang and the rest?"

"Enough talking, let's kill him!"

When the Heavenly Sword Sect disciples saw the big yellow dog, they started looking at it like it was the man who had killed their parents. They immediately became enraged and unleashed their Yuan energy. Two of them even drew their weapons, and by the way they behaved, it looked like they weren't going to give up until Big Yellow was dead.

Jiang Chen wanted to start crying. He was incredibly angry right now. But once he thought about what Big Yellow had done, if he was in their position, he would want to cook the dog alive as well.

Among the four men in front of them, two of them were at the Early Mortal Core realm, one was a warrior at the Mid Mortal Core realm, and a man in his twenties was at the Late Mortal Core realm. To reach such a high level at his age, even amongst all the outer disciples, he would surely be top tier.

"So you guys from the Heavenly Sword Sect just won't give up. Do you believe your father won't bite you all to death?"

Big Yellow started emitting smoke out of his nose and started threatening them.

"Hmph! Damn dog, your sins won't be forgiven! Tell us, before you die, where is junior brother Chen Shuang?"

That Late Mortal Core warrior asked coldly.

Jiang Chen now understood. The reason why these four men came to Origin Mountain was not only to pursue Big Yellow, they were also looking for Chen Shuang and the other two.

Thinking about this, Jiang Chen's gaze turned cold, and faint killing intent unleashed from his body. He was not going to allow these four men to pass through Origin Mountain and enter Red city. If they did, everything that happened in Red city would be exposed.

"Those three useless scumbags dared to pursue your father, so your father had to eat them all!"

Big Yellow said with an arrogant tone.

"What?! Looks like it's true that senior brother Chen Shuang and the others were killed… Senior brother Liang Dong, please kill this damn dog and avenge senior brother Chen Shuang!"

One of the men immediately became enraged.

The Late Mortal Core warrior's name was Liang Dong. When he heard what Big Yellow said, his killing intent immediately exploded out. He turned his gaze over to Jiang Chen and Yan Chen Yu, but his eyes immediately landed on Yan Chen Yu.

When he saw Yan Chen Yu, Liang Dong's eyes immediately started glowing brightly. It was as if he had seen a beautiful horizon appear in front of his eyes. He was startled. Such a beautiful girl, she shouldn't exist in this world.

"If you continue staring at her, I can promise you that you will not be able to see anything else for the rest of your life!"

Jiang Chen furrowed his brows and spoke coldly. No one was allowed to profane Yan Chen Yu, even if they were just staring at her.

Jiang Chen made sure to include some of his soul force when he spoke, causing Liang Dong to start to tremble. His eyes were no longer on Yan Chen Yu; they were now on this young man in white.

"Who are you?"

Liang Dong asked.

"Jiang Chen."

Jiang Chen said his name indifferently. He had already created a plan mentally.

"Senior brother Liang, this kid is messing around with that big yellow dog. He can't be a decent man! I'm sure he is in leagues with the dog. Let's kill them both!"

One man said ferociously.

"You better not provoke me. If you do, all off you will end up like that trio. Chen Shuang, Ruan Ling, and Shao Hua, all of them were killed by me."

Jiang Chen continued speaking with an indifferent tone.

"What?"

When they heard what Jiang Chen said, the four of them couldn't stop themselves from shouting out in disbelief. Their eyes were locked on the young man in front of them, carefully examining him.

"Kid, do you still not know who we are? Let me tell you, we're from the Heavenly Sword Sect! You dared to kill disciples from the Heavenly Sword Sect; there won't be any place for you to survive in the Qi Province. It doesn't matter if it is underneath the ground of above the skies, no one will be able to save you!"

The Mid Mortal Core warrior said arrogantly.

"Good, very good! Jiang Chen, I don't care who you are, and I don't care where you're from. Since you dared to kill the disciples of the Heavenly Sword Sect, you will have to die! You and that big yellow dog are both going to die today! As for that pretty girl, I'll be sure to take good care of her after this!"

Lang Dong spoke coldly, but when he looked at Yan Chen Yu, his eyes reflected how lustful he was right now.

"You have no idea what you have brought onto yourself by saying those words."

Jiang Chen's eyes turned extremely cold. He had already mentally sentenced Liang Dong to death.

"Hmph! Kill him!"

Liang Dong firmly gave out his order.

Right after he spoke, two of the Early Mortal Core disciples unleashed their energy and started dashing towards Jiang Chen.

Looking at the situation, Jiang Chen shook his head. Two Early Mortal Core warriors, they were just looking to die.

Swoopsh!

Jiang Chen suddenly moved. His body vibrated slightly. It then turned into a white flash and reached the two men in a split second.

Jiang Chen's speed was extremely fast. He pointed out both of his index fingers as fast as lightning, touching the men between their eyebrows. The two men's strong energies immediately disappeared, and their bodies, which were dashing forward, immediately became hard like stone. They stopped moving.

Jiang Chen pushed them slightly. Both men fell down onto the ground with their faces looking up at the sky. Between their eyebrows was a hole filled with blood. Warm blood flowed out without showing any signs of stopping. Both men had their eyes wide open. Their eyes were filled with fear before they died.

Shhh~

Witnessing what happened, Liang Dong and the Mid Mortal Core warrior couldn't stop themselves from taking a deep breath. The way they looked at Jiang Chen now had completely changed.

The men who were laying on the floor now were Mortal Core warriors. Even if Liang Dong attacked them with all his strength, he wouldn't have been able to kill them so easily. What happened now told him one thing; this young man in front of him was incredibly strong.

Only now did these two men remember that this young man was the one who killed Chen Shuang, and Chen Shuang was a Mid Mortal Core warrior who even possessed a low-ranked combat weapon.

"Hehe, look at this. This is the consequence of your actions! Try fighting with I, your father, and you will be significantly more miserable that you are now! You'll die with mutilated bodies!"

The Big Yellow Dog laughed out loud. This mean fellow ran to the dead bodies and used his rock hard feet to crush their skulls. When Big Yellow striked, it would be cruel.

"Ridiculous! Jiang Chen, do you know what you are doing right now?"

Liang Dong shouted. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. In the entire Qi Province, there had never been anyone who had dared to kill disciples of the Heavenly Sword Sect publicly. They were just too daring.

"Don't tell me only you are allowed to kill!"

Jiang Chen gave a snort of contempt. He walked slowly towards Liang Dong and the other man. A faded aura of someone superior could be felt from his body. Just his gaze alone had made these two men feel like they were being suppressed.

Liang Dong was doing slightly better than the other guy. The Mid Mortal Core disciple had started trembling. After Jiang Chen had broken through to the Mortal Core realm, he had become someone whom these two men in front of him simply couldn't compare with.

"Senior brother Liang, what should we do now?"

That man asked with a frightened expression.

"Hmph! Don't be afraid. I can feel that this guy is only an Early Mortal Core warrior. He is no match for me."

Liang Dong humphed coldly. He moved his arms and took out a glowing long sword. The sword moved like a snake as he attacked Jiang Chen.

"You cannot withstand even a single blow from me."

Jiang Chen casually pointed out his finger and sent a huge golden finger flying towards Liang Dong with an irresistible force.

"What?"

Liang Dong shouted out in disbelief. He could feel a powerful energy from the golden finger. It was as if a huge mountain was flying towards him. He was completely locked down. It was even hard for him to breath.

"Bring it on - Sword Splitting Style!"

Liang Dong grinded his teeth. He was a Late Mortal Core warrior, so he immediately retaliated with the Heavenly Sword Sect's sword art. The sword produced a cracking sound as it swung towards the huge golden finger.

Bang!

A huge explosion reverberated after the huge golden finger collided with the long sword. Even after Liang Dong retaliated with all his abilities, he had still failed to defend himself against the powerful Six Solar Fingers skill.

Liang Dong was sent flying away by the impact. His back slammed onto a huge tree dozens of feet away, destroying the tree in the process. Liang Dong was laying on the ground and spitting up blood. The long sword was a few feet away from him.

Urgh!

Liang Dong vomited out again. Some pieces of his inner organs could be seen in the blood he puked out. This showed how severely wounded he was. At this moment, even the Mortal Core in his Qi Sea had some cracks on its shell.

Jiang Chen walked over to Liang Dong, bending down and snatching the long sword. It was a low-ranked combat weapon.

"Let…. Let me go…."

Liang Dong slowly raised his head, begging. Nobody wished to die, especially when they had a bright future.

Swoopsh!

Just after Liang Dong finished his words, Jiang Chen casually swung the long sword in his hands. With just one swing, Jiang Chen had destroyed both of his eyes.

Ahhh!

Liang Dong's body cramped up, and he screamed out in a horrifying way. He covered both of his eye sockets while crying out with a broken heart, "My eyes, my eyes, you destroyed me eyes!"

"I just wanted to let you know how it feels to be blind. Now that you have tasted that feeling, it's time for you to die."

Jiang Chen didn't have any mercy. He impaled Liang Dong's neck with the sword. The pitiful cries were silenced immediately. Jiang Chen had already decided that he would kill him from the moment he met him, destroying his eyes before killing him as punishment for looking at Yan Chen Yu profanely.

After killing Liang Dong, Jiang Chen turned around and started walking towards the other man. The man trembled with fright. His face paled, and he looked at Jiang Chen as he would a demon. Just a simple stare from Jiang Chen was enough to send shivers down his spine.

"No, don't kill me! I don't want to die!"

The man kneeled down on the ground without showing any dignity. In fact, under Jiang Chen's oppressive aura, he had no way to defend himself even if he had any dignity.

"Look at your pathetic face. Killing you would just make my hands dirty."

Jiang Chen said with a look of disgust.

"That's right, killing me will only make your hands dirty! Please think about me as a fart and let me go!"

The man kept kowtowing. When he heard Jiang Chen say that killing him would only make his hands dirty, even though it was a direct insult, it made him happy. It was as if it wasn't an insult, but praise.

"Damn you. You're just useless!"

Big Yellow said with a look of despise, "Kid, move away. Let me crack his head with my kick!"

When he heard Big Yellow say 'crack his head,' the man immediately started crying out. Tears and snot cascaded out like a waterfall, and some yellow liquid was even leaking out from his pants. The Heavenly Sword Sect disciple had pissed his pants due to fear.

"Get lost!"

Jiang Chen furrowed his brows and shouted to the man in a cold manner.

"What?"

The man trembled. He looked at Jiang Chen with shock. He couldn't understand what Jiang Che meant. How could Jiang Chen let him go just like that and ask him to get lost? How could this be possible?

"Hurry up and disappear from my sight before I change my mind."

Jiang Chen gazed at him with disgust.

"Yes!"

This disciple felt like he had just been pardoned by a king. He rolled and crawled his way towards the outer area with great speed. Of course, he was running for his life How could he be any slower?

"Kid, why did you set him free? You have killed disciples of the Heavenly Sword Sect in front of him, and now you're letting him go? The Heavenly Sword Sect is definitely going to come after you now. What were you thinking?"

Big Yellow looked puzzled. Cutting the weed without removing the roots, this was not something Jiang Chen would do.

"You know nothing."

Jiang Chen gazed at Big Yellow and said, "With you by my side, the Heavenly Sword Sect will come after me regardless of what happens. If I don't let him go, there will be more men from the Heavenly Sword Sect who would come look for this group, just like this group went looking for the previous group. If we didn't bump into them now, they would follow the trails and reach Red city sooner or later. Once they get there, what happened in that city will be exposed to them."

Hearing what Jiang Chen said, Yan Chen Yu now understood his action and felt somewhat frightened, "What Big Bro Jiang Chen said is right. If this is the case, the Heavenly Sword Sect will blame the Yan family and the Jiang family, and with the strength of the Yan family and the Jiang family, there is no way for them to defend themselves against the Heavenly Sword Sect!"

"I needed to make sure that Red city stays safe. Now that I've let that guy go, the Heavenly Sword Sect will just make us their target, and they won't go the Red city. The Heavenly Sword Sect, I, Jiang Chen, can still fight them, but the Yan family and the Jiang family can't."

Jiang Chen's face turned serious. This was the main reason why he let the man go. If he killed him, the Heavenly Sword Sect would send another group to search for these 4 men. Sooner or later they would reach Red city. By letting him go, he brought all attention to himself.

"Nice kid, you do have guts!"

Big Yellow praised and said, "But we haven't even reached the inner Qi Province yet and have already made the Heavenly Sword Sect our enemies. Your future life won't be smooth sailing young man."

"If I was looking for a smooth life, I wouldn't be coming to the Qi Province. I would just stay in Fragrant Sky city and be the young master; that's a smooth life."

Jiang Chen smiled and said, "Let's go. There's just another thousand miles before we're out of Origin Mountain and reach the inner Qi Province."

Jiang Chen brought Yan Chen Yu and Big Yellow with him and continued their journey. Yan Chen Yu's big pretty eyes kept staring at Jiang Chen. She felt a sweet sensation in her heart.

This was the man that she wanted. He was a hero in her heart. He was handsome, stylish, responsible, and super strong.

A thousand miles was nothing for this trio. There were no demon beasts in this outer area of Origin Mountain that would pose any threat to them. Therefore, after just two hours, they had completely left Origin Mountain.

After finally exiting Origin Mountain, Jiang Chen could clearly feel the natural energies getting stronger. The concentration was at least two times higher. Besides, this was only the border between the inner and outer Qi Province. The concentration of natural energies would only increase after venturing deeper into the Qi Province.

Not only this, the places where the four big sects were residing must be places with the greatest amount of natural energies. Powerful warriors could make good use of those places. They could construct special formations that can gather natural energies, making it a place suitable for cultivation and a place people would yearn to be. This allowed the sect to be everlasting.

The scene outside Origin Mountain was not a crowded place like they had imagined. Instead, it was a grassland where the wind was constantly swaying the grass. There were a couple of people and caravans moving across the grassland, but there weren't many of them.

"A huge grassland outside the mountain?"

Yan Chen Yu was a little surprised.

"Origin Mountain is too remote. The people from the Qi Province rarely come to this place. Only a few caravans will come here in order to search for treasure. This grassland covers at least a five thousand mile radius, and after crossing this grassland, there will be another big area with many hills. That's another eight thousand mile radius. Only after passing through that area can we be considered to be in the Qi Province."

Big Yellow explained.

"No wonder the big four sects don't bother putting their hands on Red city's territory."

Jiang Chen understood now. This area was just too desolate. The ten thousand mile radius Origin Mountain alone was a huge barrier, and then there was also this grassland and those desolate hills. This was why Red city had never attracted any attention.

"Let's go, the sky's darkening. It would be better if we can cross the grassland and the desolate hills by tomorrow morning."

Big Yellow said.

Jiang Chen and Yan Chen Yu nodded their heads. The trio started running with great speed through the boundless grassland. These three beings were genii amongst genii, so their speed was naturally incredibly fast. Let's take Big Yellow for example; he was an heir of the ancient Dragon Horse, the king of speed. Jiang Chen knew an incredibly good movement skill, and he had also absorbed a Blood Winged Hawk's Demon's Soul. Naturally, his speed was remarkable as well.

As for Yan Chen Yu, she had a Divine Body, and after merging with the Ten Thousand Year Freezing Crystal she had broken through to the Mid Mortal Core realm. Although her speed was not as fast as Jiang Chen's and Big Yellow's, she was only slightly weak when compared to them.

Hoo hoo…

The strong wind passed by their ears. Yan Chen Yu's pretty face was filled with excitement. She enjoyed the pleasure that came from running through the grassland, having never imagined such beautiful scenery before.

Yan Chen Yu glanced at Jiang Chen who appeared relaxed. A curve appeared on her lips. She knew that by following this man, her future life would definitely be wonderful.

The next morning, after running for a long time, the trio had crossed the grassland and the desolate hills. They had completely left the desolate area. While they could do this in such a short period of time, it would be impossible for any other ordinary Mortal Core warrior to achieve this.

Even a Mortal Core warrior couldn't run continuously at full speed. After running for a long period of time, they would eventually run out of Yuan energy. But, none of these three individuals were normal. Jiang Chen cultivated the Dragon Transformation skill and had incredibly strong Yuan energy, making it impossible for him to completely run out. Big Yellow was a Dragon Horse, and Yan Chen Yu possessed the Nine Yin Meridians. Their Yuan energies were just too strong.

After crossing the desolate hills, they could finally see more people on the road. Some of those people were fighting just because they didn't like each other. Yan Chen Yu had naturally never seen a scene like this, so she curiously looked at everything that was going on. Jiang Chen and Big Yellow were already used to scenes like these. In the world of cultivation, people fighting each other just because they didn't like each other was a completely normal thing.

"If my memory serves me well, after passing through this hill and a couple miles after that, we will find a city. But, I've never been there, so I forgot the name of that city."

Big Yellow said while wiggling his tail.

"Let's go to the city first. We need to know about the most recent events in the Qi Province."

Jiang Chen said. The trio had slowed down their pace compared to before. Soon after, a city distantly appeared in front of them.

"There is indeed a city, and it looks to be the same size as Red city!"

Yan Chen Yu said.

"This is the smallest city in the Qi Province. It can't be compared with any of those huge cities."

Big Yellow said.

Soon, the trio arrived at the main entrance of that city. The three feet high main door looked mighty, and on top of the door were three words, 'Silver Moon City'.

There were a lot of warriors walking around Silver Moon City, and the beautiful Yan Chen Yu had already attracted many eyes.

"This young girl is so beautiful! She is just like an angel!"

"You're right, I could stare at her for hours… I have never seen such a pretty girl before!"

"I wonder where she came from… She is really beautiful and charming!"

Numerous gazes and praises, Jiang Chen couldn't help but let out a sigh. A girl like Yan Chen Yu, no matter where she went, she would always be the center of attraction. Not only in this tiny Silver Moon City, even those female Saints from the big sects in the Divine Mainland a few hundred years ago didn't have the innate beauty Yan Chen Yu possessed.

"Kid, the decision of bringing her along is the same as bringing along a lot of trouble."

Big Yellow said.

"You're the trouble here!"

Yan Chen Yu gazed at Big Yellow with an unsatisfied expression.

"Alright, let's enter the city."

After saying this Jiang Chen walked with large strides toward the front door of Silver Moon City.

"Stop there. You need to pay three Mortal Restoration Pills to enter the city!"

In front of the main door stood four to five guards, and the guard who just spoke was an arrogant one. These five guards were all Qi Hai warriors, and the one in the lead was a Late Qi Hai warrior.

A Late Qi Hai warrior was considered a powerful man in Fragrant Sky City. He would even be respected by everyone in Red City, but in this tiny Silver Moon City, he could only be a door guard. This was the difference between the two regions.

"What the fuck, we need to pay Mortal Restoration Pills to enter the city?!"

Big Yellow immediately became unhappy.

"Where did this dog talking trash come from? This is the rule set by the Mayor; everyone needs to obey!"

Another guard said impolitely.

"Damn you, you're just a guard, but you're still so arrogant?! Let your father show you how I bite you to death!"

Big Yellow immediately showed his sharp teeth to the guard, but Jiang Chen hurriedly stopped him from going any further. He knew this big yellow dog too well. This guy dared to create trouble in the Heavenly Sword Sect; there was nothing he wouldn't do. If Jiang Chen was any slower, Big Yellow would surely tear the guard into pieces.

Jiang Chen wouldn't mind paying just a few Mortal Restoration Pills. He didn't want to provoke anyone right after arriving at the Qi Province. He had offended the Heavenly Sword Sect, so his future life already wouldn't be too good.

Jiang Chen waved his hand casually, took out nine Mortal Restoration Pills from his storage bag, threw them onto the guard's hand, and then walked straight into the city.

"I have never seen that young man before, they must come from some other place. He looks like a rich brat, I should have asked for more…"

Jiang Chen could clearly hear the guard's voice from behind.

"That pretty chick is incredible. If she could spend a night with me, then that would be true pleasure!"

Another guard's face was filled with lust as his gaze landed on Yan Chen Yu's back. Saliva almost began to pour out from his mouth.

But right after that guard's words left his mouth, his body suddenly started trembling, and the smile on his face froze. His body then produced a cracking sound, and just a split second later, transparent ice appeared on his body. He had completely turned into an ice statue.

"Hey, Wang, what happened to you?"

"Why is he frozen?! Shit! He's not breathing!"

"Wang is dead, what happened?! Who did this?!"

Those guards became panicked, and their faces showed terrified expressions. A man who was alive and kicking just one second ago had now turned into an ice statue; he had been frozen to death. It was just like seeing a ghost in the broad daylight.

"It was that young man just now!"

The leader of the guards said. They all raised their heads, but they failed to locate Jiang Chen.

Within the Silver Moon City, Big Yellow had a huge smile on his face, "Hehe, Xiao Yu has learnt to be cruel now; you killed someone instantly!"

"He said something rude. I was just trying to teach him a lesson, but I never thought he would be so weak that he immediately died from the cold…"

Yan Chen Yu said while feeling wronged.

"Cough cough…"

Hearing this, Jiang Chen started coughing out violently. "Big sis, the Nine Yin Meridians merged with the Ten Thousand Year Freezing Crystal are incredibly powerful, and you asked a Mid Qi Hai warrior to withstand it… Can you blame him for being too weak?"

Jiang Chen and Big Yellow were speechless. Even an ordinary Mortal Core warrior couldn't withstand Yan Chen Yu's frost, not to mention an ordinary Qi Hai warrior. That guard was just looking for death. Sometimes you could eat whatever you want, but you couldn't say whatever you want. Yan Chen Yu was not the same naïve girl she was in Red City. After being with Jiang Chen and Big Yellow for so long, she grew accustomed to killing.

"Have you heard? The result of the fight between the inner circle disciples of the big four sects has been released!"

"It has come out? Who took first place? I heard that Liang Xiao from the Heavenly Sword Sect, Bai Hu Die from the Valley of Happiness, and Guan Yi Yun are all Late Heavenly Core warriors. The competition between the inner circle disciples was actually between these three persons!"

"That's right, these three men are all genii among genii; each of them possess strong abilities. To find out who is the strongest amongst them, I am afraid that it would only cause harm to both sides."

"You all guessed wrong! The first place for this year's Qi Province inner circle competition is none of them; it is Nan Bei Chao from the Burning Sky Pavilion!"

…

Along the way, the Qi Province competition was being discussed everywhere. It was hard for Jiang Chen to not hear any of it.

"What is the Qi Province competition?"

Jiang Chen asked.

"This competition is held together by the four big sects in the Qi Province. Held annually, it's categorized into the inner circle competition and the outer circle competition. The reason why it's called the Qi Province competition and not the Big Four Sect competition is because all genii in the Qi Province are allowed to participate in it to give a fair chance to everyone. Of course, this is what they say, but in fact, it is still a competition between the four big sects. Most genii in the Qi Province were attracted into one of the four big sects, so there's no way for those ordinary people who participate in the Qi Province competition to compare with the genii from the four big sects."

Big Yellow said. Looking at how he explained it, one could easily tell that he was really familiar with the Qi Province.

"Nan Bei Chao? I have never heard about this name before. I only know that there's a man from the Burning Sky Pavilion named Wu Sheng, but in a fight with Guan Yi Yun two months ago, he was defeated. I thought the Burning Sky Pavilion would definitely lose the competition this time… Who is this Nan Bei Chao?"

"Maybe you guys haven't heard, but this Nan Bei Chao came out from nowhere! He is only 18 years old this year, but he has reached the Mid Heavenly Core realm! His talent is peerless, and with his Mid Heavenly Core, he managed to defeat Guan Yi Yun and the other two, going all the way and grabbing first place in the inner circle competition! He is really awesome!"

"What?! An eighteen year old Mid Heavenly Core warrior?! What kind of genius is this Nan Bei Chao? It's terrifying to just think about it!"

"An eighteen year old Mid Heavenly Core warrior is indeed terrifying, but what's more terrifying is that he defeated a Late Heavenly Core warrior with just his Mid Heavenly Core strength! And the ones he defeated were Guan Yi Yun and Bai Hua Die. Both of them are top ranked inner circle disciples from the four big sects; they're not just some ordinary Late Heavenly Core warriors!"

"I never expected such a peerless genius to appear in the Burning Sky Pavilion! The disciples from the other three big sect must feel great pressure from this! Besides, this Nan Bei Chao is only eighteen years old. His future is limitless, and he might be a potential threat to the other big sects!"

…

Many people were discussing this Nan Bei Chao who appeared out of nowhere. The QI Province competition was incredibly important for the four big sects, and this Nan Bei Chao was able to suppress all the inner core disciples by himself. This demonstrated how talented he was. Besides, he was only eighteen years old now, and this had made him become a rising star in the Qi Province.

"What's there to be proud about? The real genius is here!"

Big Yellow stared at Jiang Chen. In his eyes, Jiang Chen was the biggest genius he had ever met. Although he was only an Early Mortal Core warrior, it was incredibly difficult to find anyone underneath the Heavenly Core realm who could defeat Jiang Chen. Jiang Chen wasn't even sixteen years old; his achievements in the future would be much greater than Nan Bei Chao's.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, that Nan Bei Chao seems really strong!"

Yan Chen Yu said.

"Looks like the Qi Province is a place for crouching tigers and hidden dragons… But, this is a good thing. It makes my effort of coming here profitable. If the geniuses in the Qi Province were normal, this would just be boring."

Jiang Chen smiled and remembered the name Nan Bei Chao. It was rare to find someone near his age with a name worth remembering.

"Kid, after spending so much time in the mountains, your father's mouth has almost lost all feeling! I think you need to buy me a big meal!"

Big Yellow said.

"Sure, pick a place then."

Jiang Chen was very generous, he could still easily afford to pay for a big meal.

"How would I know which place is good? This is your father's first time coming here. Your father wants the most delicious food!"

Big Yellow said without any hesitation.

Jiang Chen then stopped a pedestrian and asked, "Brother, where is the best restaurant in this Silver Moon City?"

"You must be a newcomer, little brother, since you don't know about the Silver Moon Restaurant! Just walk this road for about an hour, and then you'll see the Silver Moon Restaurant. But it is not a cheap place to dine; ordinary people cannot afford it."

The pedestrian pointed towards a wide road and explained.

"Alright, let's go to the Silver Moon Restaurant. Today, your father will eat all the food in the Silver Moon Restaurant!"

The big yellow dog was jumping up and down in excitement, just like a beggar who had starved for three days and suddenly heard that there was a roasted chicken in front of him.

Big Yellow was walking in front while wiggling his chubby body. Jiang Chen and Yan Chen Yu were following behind him.

In the Silver Moon City, only the mayor was allowed to own a property with Silver Moon in its name. Therefore, the Silver Moon Restaurant was the mayor's property.

The mayor was in completely control of Silver Moon City; all the other influences had to bow down before the mayor. The mayor was a Heavenly Core warrior, the only Heavenly Core warrior in Silver Moon City. That was why he could be the sole ruler.

Not long after this, Jiang Chen, Yan Chen Yu, and Big Yellow arrived at the Silver Moon Restaurant. It was a magnificent restaurant with luxurious decorations, and on top of the entrance hung two words, 'Silver Moon.' It was a two story building, and the decorations were magnificent and luxurious. Anyone could sense an aristocratic aura from this place.

Obviously, those who could dine at the Silver Moon Restaurant were the noblest and richest men in Silver Moon City. This was a restaurant that didn't accept gold coin; it only accepted Mortal Restoration Pills as payment. This was not something an ordinary man could afford to pay.

It was noon, and this was the busiest time each day for the Silver Moon Restaurant. Many rich and famous people wearing expensive clothing kept arriving.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, please come in! Have some top grade dragon tea!"

A young man who looked like a waiter was bowing and greeting the customers while shouting out orders. In this Silver Moon Restaurant, even a waiter was at the Qi Hai realm. This was definitely something Red city couldn't compare with.

When the waiter saw Jiang Chen and the other guy, he hurriedly came forwards and greeted, "This must be the first visit to the Silver Moon Restaurant for the both of you. Please come in!"

The waiter had good judgment. He could clearly remember all the customers who had come to the Silver Moon Restaurant, and so if he saw someone for the first time, they were definitely people who had never been here before. Also, when he looked at Jiang Chen and Yan Chen Yu, the man looked handsome and talented, and the girl was as beautiful as a fairy from the heavens. Both of them emitted a noble aura; therefore, he did not dare to be impolite.

Jiang Chen nodded his head casually and walked into the Silver Moon Restaurant. Big Yellow followed behind with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, and a face filled with joy. His speed was even greater than Jiang Chen's.

"Hey, hey! This is a high class restaurant; pets aren't allowed here!"

Only now did the waiter notice the big yellow dog behind them. He immediately blocked them from going any further.

Hearing the word 'pets,' Big Yellow immediately became angry. He leapt up into the air toward the waiter and pushed him down onto the ground.

The waiter was at the Qi Hai realm, but when he was pushed down by Big Yellow, it felt like a huge mountain was pressing down on him. Just breathing was alone a difficult task for him right now, not to mention attempted resistance against Big Yellow.

"Bastard, who is the pet you're referring to? I, your father, am an outstanding man! How dare you call me a pet?! And how dare you call this trash restaurant a high class one?! I, your father, is being kind to you by dining here… Fuck, how dare you look down on your father. Do you believe I won't bite you till you die?!"

Big Yellow was not someone who could be easily messed with. He was a Dragon Horse descendant. He had one of the noblest bloodlines in this world, but this waiter had treated him as a regular beast pet. How could Big Yellow not be angry?

Looking at the situation, Jiang Chen hurriedly stopped Big Yellow. He was scared that Big Yellow really would bite the waiter to death if he became too agitated, and that waiter had just said the word 'pet.' This was not something that should be punished with death.

At this moment, many people in the Silver Moon Restaurant started looking at what happened. Most of them had their gazes on the big yellow dog. A dog who knew how to talk, this was something extraordinary.

"What happened?"

At the same time, an old man walked out from a room within the restaurant. This man had a thick energy surrounding him; he was a Mortal Core warrior. When the man saw the trio, his expression immediately changed. His experiences were so rich that the waiter's experiences could be considered poor. He could tell with just one look that this trio could not easily be messed with.

"Young master, we have plenty of money, but your Silver Moon Restaurant is preventing my friend from entering. What does this mean?"

Jiang Chen's face turned cold, speaking indifferently.

"I dare not prevent you, please come in!"

The manager gestured a welcoming pose. It wasn't until now that Big Yellow finally moved away from the waiter. He walked towards the tables like a boss.

"What are you looking at? Have you never seen a dog this handsome?"

Big Yellow gazed around with his narcissistic eyes.

The fuck?! What was there to be proud of when you were a dog?

Everyone were speechless.

Behind Jiang Chen, the waiter stood up looking wronged,but he went to stand next to the manager politely. He knew that he had stirred up trouble; therefore, he didn't even dare breathe out loud.

"Pay more attention in the future! Hurry up, serve them properly!"

The manager gazed at the waiter.

When Jiang Chen started walking towards the tables, he could immediately feel a pair of eyes looking towards him. When he turned around to look at the source of these eyes, he could see a young man who only seemed to be 10 years old and was wearing a blue robe. His black hair was divided from the center of his head and looked clean. His face was handsome, and his eyes were glowing brightly. Although he expressed a lazy attitude, his senses were amazing.

The young man in the blue robe stepped onto a chair with one of his feet while leaning towards the wall with a wine bottle in his hand made from crystals. When he saw Jiang Chen looking at him, he raised the wine bottle towards Jiang Chen and smiled.

Jiang Chen's lips curved upwards. He greeted the youngster back with a smile.

"Please come here!"

The waiter welcomed them attentively. He brought the trio over to a big table in the center of the room. The way he looked at Big Yellow was a look filled with fear. This dog was really terrifying; even the energy emitting from his body was not something the waiter could resist.

"Is there anything you would like to order?"

The waiter asked.

"Server me everything you've got, serve me the best dishes in this restaurant! Give me a portion each… no, better make it three portions for each dish!"

Big Yellow said without any hesitation. Also, because his voice was very loud, he again attracted surprised gazes from the surroundings.

"What? All of the dishes?"

The waiter was startled; the Silver Moon Restaurant was the largest restaurant in Silver Moon City, and the dishes in it were the most expensive. If every dish was served, it would cost at least two or three hundred Mortal Restoration Pills. Even the richest families in the city wouldn't order that much. And not only this, the dog asked for three portions for each dish, and that would cost them more than a thousand Mortal Restoration Pills.

"What's wrong? I, your father, have all the money needed! Hurry up and serve me those dishes. If you dare neglect my orders, I'll tear you apart with my teeth!"

Big Yellow again showed off his sharp teeth.

"Yes, of course!"

The waiter didn't dare show any neglect. He had finally met a super rich customer, and he was more happy than sad.

"That dog is too special; he has a big stomach!"

"They are incredibly rich, but what they're doing is just wasting resources!"

"That young girl is so beautiful. I wonder where she came from…"

…

While everyone was discussing the events, the waiter brought out all sorts of dishes on big and small plates, filling all of the space on the table. Among the dishes, there was even a Mortal Core demon beast's heart that was cooked with a variety of herbs and ginsengs. It was incredibly luxurious.

"Hehe, your father can't wait any longer!"

Big Yellow was laughing out loud in excitement. His body stood up like a human on two feet. Both of his front legs stepped up on the table, and his saliva was dripping on the plate with the demon beast's heart.

Looking at this, Jiang Chen and Yan Chen Yu both furrowed their bros. Could this damn thing still eat? Their appetites immediately disappeared upon seeing this.

Hehe…

The whole restaurant was filled with Big Yellow's laugh. This dog spat out his tongue that was more than a meter long.

What happened next shocked everyone in the restaurant. Big Yellow, like a tornado, swept through the table with his tongue. In just a minute, his long tongue had grabbed all the dishes on the table and put them into his mouth. The plates were so clean that they could be used as mirrors.

"The taste isn't bad, serve me another table of food!"

Big Yellow's saliva was being poured everywhere. He shouted at the startled waiter standing to the side.

"Damn it, why are you still standing there?! Hurry up and serve me more food!"

Big Yellow's front legs slammed into the table, making al of the plates fall onto the floor.

The fuck!

Jiang Chen covered his face with his hands. He just wished he could leave immediately with Yan Chen Yu and never admit to anyone that he knew this dog. This was too disgraceful.


	20. The little devil king Han Yan

The scheming dog belonged to an incredibly rare species. He was cruel when killing, but he was even crueler when eating. It was difficult watching this dog eat.

"What the hell - what kind of dog is this? He eats too much! Whoever this dog is following will soon be broke from spending so much money on this dog's food!"

"Eh, I can't stand this any longer! Where did this dog come from? Is he here to ruin my appetite? Manager, hurry up and chase him out!"

"This is really affecting my appetite. This is really, really bad for my appetite!"

…

The people couldn't stand it any longer. The way Big Yellow was spitting his saliva around while eating was causing people to lose their appetites. This dog was a rare species amongst all rare species.

"Waiter, hurry and serve me more food!"

Big Yellow never cared about the disgust-filled eyes. He shouted and ordered the startled waiter to fetch him more food.

"Yes, yes…"

The waiter didn't dare hesitate. He hurriedly went over to prepare the dishes. At the same time, two works came in and took away the plates that had fallen to the floor.

Next to the window, the young man lazily leaned against the wall while drinking wine by himself. He would occasionally look at the big yellow dog with a smile on his face.

Not long after this, another table filled with dishes was served. Big Yellow's eyes glowed, and he acted like he was going to jump onto the dishes.

Jiang Chen was fast this time. He pressed his hand onto Big Yellow's head and said, "Damned dog, can't you just give me a little goddamned face? No one is going to fight you for the food!"

"Ruff Wuff! Kid, move your hands away!"

Big Yellow barked out loud without any concern for his own image. His meter long tongue again exited his mouth and swept over the table like a tornado.

Everyone in the restaurant had long since forgotten about eating. They all just stared at the big yellow dog.

Some black lines appeared on Jiang Chen's and Yan Chen Yu's forehead. Jiang Chen vowed to himself that he would never bring Big Yellow to a restaurant again. He didn't want to ever lose face like this again.

"Waiter, serve me another table!"

Big Yellow had finished all the dishes on the table again, so he ordered another table.

"The fuck, this dog is wasting all the good food! Within the blink of an eye, a few hundred Mortal Restoration Pills are gone!"

"Damn it, that dog is eating better food than I, his father! This is infuriating!"

Some of the people were so angry that they slammed their palms down on their table. Because such a large quantity of delicious food was being wasted on a dog, he was ruining all the good food. There was a lot of expensive dishes that even they couldn't afford to eat, so many of them suddenly ended up feeling like they were no better than a dog at this Silver Moon Restaurant.

"Good, the taste isn't bad! Hmm, Jiang Chen boy, little girl Xiao Yu, why don't the two of you come join me? You can't just sit there and watch. Come, at least eat something!"

Big Yellow looked at Jiang Chen and Yan Chen Yu who both had serious expressions and foreheads filled with black lines. He didn't feel like what he said was something shameless, and he didn't notice that in front of him there was only empty plates.

Jiang Chen couldn't endure it any longer. He kicked Big Yellow's head and sent him flying two meters. He felt like skinning this dog and cooking it.

Someone sitting next to them even spat out food from their mouth. He genuinely couldn't take this anymore. Where did this rude dog come from?

Moments later, the waiter filled up the table with dishes yet again, while the other two workers cleaned up all the mess on the floor, keeping the Silver Moon Restaurant clean and in top condition.

When Big Yellow saw the dishes being served, his eyes lit up, and he started running and jumping towards the table. Just as he was about to spit out his tongue, he noticed two pair of eyes that looked like they were about to murder someone. These pairs of eyes belonged to Jiang Chen and Yan Chen Yu. He immediately retracted his tongue into his mouth.

"Hehe, let's eat together!"

Big Yellow pulled a plate towards himself with his claw. This time, however, he was eating significantly slower, displaying a better manners compared to his earlier behavior.

"Go on, why aren't you two eating?"

While Big Yellow was eating, he kept asking Jiang Chen and Yan Chen Yu to join him.

"Just carry on eating. We'll immediately leave once you're finished."

Jiang Chen gazed at Big Yellow hopelessly. What was the point of eating now, sitting together with this dog would just make anyone lose their appetites.

"Hehe, then I'll eat it all!"

The Big Yellow Dog's face was filled with excitement, but it appeared that this fellow had decided to taste all the dishes slowly. This consumption speed had become tremendously slower.

The surrounding guests all stared at them for some time, but they eventually got tired of it. They stopped looking at them and turned around; they continued enjoying their own food and gossipping.

"The Qi Province's inner circle disciple competition has been concluded. Nan Bei Chao from the Burning Sky Pavilion got the first place! I heard that the prize was pretty good, a high-rank combat weapon and a ten thousand year old herb!"

"That's right, the prizes for the Qi Province competition has always been supplied by the four big sects! This time, the Burning Sky Pavilion got the prize! That Nan Bei Chao is only 18 years old, believe it or not!"

…

Jiang Chen's ears twitched; it appeared that they would now hear people discuss Nan Bei Chao wherever they went, seemingly becoming famous overnight.

"I heard that the outer circle disciples' competition is going to be held in two week at the Whirling Sun City. I think that all the disciples from the four big sects are rushing over there!"

"The Whirling Sun City is in the middle of the Qi Province It's a really huge city, not something this tiny little Silver Moon City can compare with! Also, there's quite a lot of talented outer circle disciples from the four big sects. Can you guys guess who will win the competition this time?"

"I think that Little Devil King from the Black Sect and Li Wu Shuang from the Heavenly Sword Sect have the best chances of winning. Although the Burning Sky Pavilion and the Valley of Happiness have geniuses as well, they have none who are up to par with Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang."

"I agree. My money is also on Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang!"

…

Everyone was talking about the Qi Province competition. The competition for the inner circle disciples was finished, so next was the competition for the outer circle disciples.

The four big sects in the Qi Province were always fighting each other openly or secretly, and every year they would hold the Qi Province competition, providing very attractive prizes. Firstly, this would encourage their own disciples to be more hardworking with cultivation; secondly, this competition was a battle of each sect's pride, as the final result would serve to rank the sects amongst each other.

Besides, the ones from the younger generation in the Qi Province could actually become famous by doing well in the Qi Province competition.

When hearing the name 'Little Devil King,' the young man in blue couldn't stop himself from letting out a laugh. He was still drinking by himself without talking to any others; it looked somewhat lonely.

"The Qi Province competition… Whirling Sun City…"

Jiang Chen mumbled to himself quietly. He was starting to retain some interest for this competition.

At this moment, four men entered the restaurant. The one in the lead was a fat guy in his twenties. His face was very oily, and his hair was loosely arranged on his head. A pair of beady eyes kept rolling and looking around. He entered the restaurant with his back straight and the aura of a bully.

Next to the fat guy was another young man who was also in his twenties. The young man was holding a fan in his hands, and by looking at him, one could easily tell that he was a rich family's child.

Two rude-looking men followed behind these two men. Their faces had arrogant expressions.

"Hey, it's young master Yin, and young master Liu as well! Please follow me to the upper floor, young masters!"

When the waiter saw the fat guy, his face immediately changed into an extremely polite one. He kept bowing and greeting the duo.

Many people bowed their heads down immediately upon seeing the fat guy. The ones who were gossiping out loud immediately shut up, as if they were rats who had just seen a cat coming towards them.

This young master was not someone who could be easily messed with. Young master Yin was the Mayor's son. His full name was Yin Ren, and this Silver Moon Restaurant was owned by his family.

Yin Ren was one of the Silver Moon City's bullies. He was an extremely hedonistic person, and his character was just like his name, a sex maniac. He liked to bully other men and abduct girls. The young master next to him was Liu, another young master from one of the rich families in Silver Moon City. Both of them had similar characters and were like-minded.

[TL: 银仁 (Yin Ren) are the characters for his name, 银 (yin) means silver. 淫人 (also yin ren) means sex maniac / lewd person.]

"En."

Yin Ren nodded his head and started walking towards the stairs. His lewd eyes glanced over all the tables on the first floor lobby before finally landing on Yan Chen Yu. Both his eyes squinted. Even though he could only see one side of Yan Chen Yu's face, blood started rushing to his face.

Yin Ren's biggest hobby was women, and a beautiful girl like Yan Chen Yu was like a deadly attraction for a super hedonistic person like Yin Ren.

"Goddamn, it looks like I didn't waste any of my time by coming here! I never knew there was such a pretty girl in Silver Moon City! She is like an immortal from the heavens… I believe only a girl like this can truly be my match!"

Yin Ren's eyes kept staring at Yan Chen Yu and spoke without a single care about what the others were thinking.

When he finished his words, many of the people in the restaurant started shaking their heads. They turned their heads and looked at Jiang Chen and Yan Chen Yu with a look of pity. They were now Yin Ren's target, they were definitely finished.

Yin Ren signaled the two followers behind him with his eyes. These two men had followed their young master for a long time, so they immediately understood what he meant. They then walked up to Jiang Chen's table.

"Young lady, our young master wishes to invite you to join him at the second floor."

One of the muscular guys said with a voice he believed to be polite.

"Get lost."

Jiang Chen said without raising his head.

"Kid, what did you just say?"

The other muscular guy immediately became angry. He looked at Jiang Chen with a look of disbelief. How dare a young lad like this talk to him in such a manner within the Silver Moon Restaurant? He must be seeking death!

"He asked you to get lose; are you deaf?! Fuck, go as far away as possible. Don't disturb my, your father's, dining!"

Big Yellow was even ruder than the two men. He raised his head up high and impatiently commanded them to leave.

The young man in blue not far from here also turned his gaze towards Jiang Chen and the others. It looked like he wanted to observe how Jiang Chen was going to deal with the situation. These two servants were both Mortal Core warriors.

"Fuck, where did this dead dog come from? How dare he talk to his father like this?!"

The strong guy raged on.

"Enough nonsense, bring the girl. It's better if we don't delay young master's plans!"

After saying that, both the strong guys extended their hands towards Yan Chen Yu. It looked like they were going to abduct her with force now that the invitation was denied. The two of them had actually done quite a number of abductions like this before.

"Sigh… She's gone. Becoming young master Yin Ren's target, she has bad luck…"

"That's right. Such a lovely girl, and she is going to be ruined…"

Many people were silently sighing. Their expressions were filled with pity.

But, what happened next made everyone's jaws drop towards the floor. Just when the hands of the duo was about to touch Yan Chen Yu, Jiang Chen moved.

Jiang Chen raised his hand, a bright golden beam immediately shot out from his fingertip. The bright beam was like a long sword, and it cut forward like a lightning strike.

Swoopsh Swoopsh…

All that could be heard was four cutting sounds. Four arms together with a large amount of blood flew up into the air. Blood started sprouting from the duo's arms like a fountain onto the surrounding table. No one had noticed that before the blood was able to come close to Jiang Chen's table, the blood was frozen, disappearing.

Ahhhh!

Terrifying screams echoed within the restaurant. Four arms were sent flying in four different directions, and they were still moving. It wasn't until now that the duo finally reacted to the situation, and they began screaming, terrified.

Fast, this was insanely fast! Many people were sitting close to Jiang Chen's table, but they never noticed when Jiang Chen attacked. Some of them only saw a slight movement in Jiang Chen's shoulder before both of the men lost their arms. This was terrifying.

Ahhh!

The feeling of losing one arm and two arms was completely different; thus, the pain you felt was different. Even a Mortal Core warrior couldn't withstand this pain. Both men were staring at their twitching arms not far away from them. Their minds were only filled with fear, nothing else.

Blood was splattered all over the place. Some of the people who ended up having blood splashed in their faces ran to the other side of the restaurant panickedly. The restaurant had instantly become a place of havoc. Many of their faces were filled with fear, especially the waiter who stood closest to them. He looked at Jiang Chen as if he was looking at a ghost.

The only person still remaining calm in this restaurant, aside from everyone on Jiang Chen's table, was the young man dressed in blue. His eyes glowed brighter than before. He had never expected Jiang Chen to act so fiercely or to make a firm decision so quickly.

Besides, Jiang Chen's attack was incredibly fast. Others might not have been able to see it clearly, but to him, everything was clear. And because he had seen everything so clearly, he had started to pay attention to Jiang Chen. He already had a feeling that Jiang Chen was not an ordinary man when he came in, and the recent event had just confirmed that he was not an ordinary person.

"He's finished; how dare he cut away the arms of Yin Ren's followers! This time he's doomed!"

"That's right, Yin Ren is famous as a bully and a wildly arrogant young master! And he has a Heavenly Core dad behind him, that's why he can run wild in Silver Moon City and make people choke with silent fury! Although this young man looks like someone who isn't easy to mess with, he has offended Yin Ren! I think it's going to be hard for him to survive from now on!"

"I don't think this young man is an ordinary man, I'm guessing something exciting is going to happen today!"

Many people were discussing the events. There were not many people who dared to cause trouble in Silver Moon Restaurant, and even less who dared to hit a man from the Mayor's mansion while inside the Silver Moon Restaurant. This was the same as committing suicide.

"Fuck, what an awful scream! You're affecting your father's dining!"

Big Yellow started scolding loudly. At the same time, he spat out two golden beams. The golden beams went between the men's eyebrows, and both men immediately stopped screaming. The fell down on the floor with their faces upwards and their eyes open. Even in death, the men still had terrified expressions.

As the followers of the young master and strength at the Mortal Core realm, they were above the law in Silver Moon City. Never in these two men's wildest dreams did they imagine that they would die here, die in the Silver Moon Restaurant where they always act arrogantly, and die in the hands of a dog.

After the screams from the two men disappeared, the restaurant became deadly silent. At this moment, Yin Ren and young master Liu finally reacted. Both of them stared at their two followers who were not lying in a pool of blood with shocked expressions, their faces filled with disbelief.

'Dead?'

'There is really someone who dared to kill my men in my Silver Moon Restaurant?'

'Isn't this the world's biggest joke?'

This was unbelievable. He himself had been running wild and above the law in Silver Moon City for so many years; no one had ever dared to touch one of his servants, not to mention killing one.

Knowing something big just happened, the manager hurriedly came out of a room and walked in front of Yin Ren.

"You have no business here! How dares he provoke me?! I won't let him leave the Silver Moon Restaurant today!"

Yin Ren waved his hand, signaling the manager to walk away. His expression was insidious as he walked towards Jiang Chen. The fat on his body was trembling as he walked. Young master Liu, following behind him, had the same expression.

In Silver Moon City, there was no one they couldn't afford to offend. Even if this young man in front of them had some skill, he would never take that into consideration. This was a serious mental issue for people like him. They were used to being arrogant because they knew that they had someone who could protect them; that was why they would just do whatever they wanted and totally forget that their own abilities were incredibly weak.

They didn't even know that in this world, there was no one who had ever considered them to be someone good. They had never known what the meaning of running into a road block was. They had never known the fear of death. Today, Jiang Chen would let them know about this.

Everyone around acted like they were going to watch a good show. They were wondering how this young man was going to deal with the young master of the Mayor's mansion. The young man in blue not far away from here shook his head. He wasn't worried about Jiang Chen. His eyes were filled with pity, but it was toward Yin Ren and young master Liu.

"Little brat, how dare you kill my men! Do you know who I am? Even if you have ten lives, it won't be enough to survive this day!"

Yin Ren said in an overbearing manner.

"Get lost!"

Jiang Chen didn't even look at Yin Ren. He just spat two words out from his mouth, just like he did with the two men earlier.

Yin Ren's big, fat face clearly froze for a second. In this Silver Moon City, no one had ever dared say the words 'get lost' in front of him, but this young man who appeared out from nowhere dared tell him to get lost. This was highly disrespectful.

"Young brat, what did you just say?"

Young master Liu shouted loudly, "Do you know who you are talking to?! This is the young master of the Silver Moon City's Mayor's mansion! If you are smart, you hand this girl over to us and apologize. Then, we will spare your life!"

"If you don't want to get lost, then you can go to hell."

Jiang Chen didn't even turn his head around, he just extended his hand and slapped young master Liu's face.

Crack crack crack…

Jiang Chen's slap made young master Liu's head spin around like a tornado, and it didn't stop until after it had spun around a couple of times. The neck kept producing cracking sounds as it spun around. Once the head started spinning, the young master's body stopped moving. When the head stopped spinning, his face was looking in the wrong direction. He died a horrible death.

Waa~

Everyone in the restaurant immediately began making different noises and expressions. The way they looked at Jiang Chen was filled with fear. This was too cruel. When this innocent young man attacked, he became a cruel being.

This was the young master of the Liu family, and he was now dead because of a slap. What a cruel death, this was incredibly frightening to think about.

"Where did this young man actually come from? He is too relentless!"

"Yin Ren said his name, but this young man still attacked without showing any mercy… Just who is this man?"

"It seems like this day won't end well…"

Many people silently sighed. Now, even an idiot could tell that the arrogant Yin Ren had finally hit a roadblock; he had met a tough nut. This young man would kill without even thinking about it. This was scary for these people to think about.

Jiang Chen killed young master Liu with just a single slap, and this actually made Yin Ren feel afraid. Sweat started to pour out from the fat guy's forehead. His body started to tremble, but he still wasn't backing off. In his mind, he was still thinking about himself as the strong young master who no one dared to offend.

'My dad is the Mayor! In this Silver Moon Restaurant, no one dares to touch me! Only I can touch anyone I want! If I, Yin Ren, want a girl, I will definitely get her!'

Yin Ren encouraged himself mentally. His eyes kept gazing at Yan Chen Yu, and suddenly, he became excited.

Looking at this scene, the young man in blue not far away couldn't help but laugh. He then mumbled to himself, "Idiot…"

This young master Yin Ren really was an idiot. He couldn't tell that Jiang Chen wasn't afraid of him, and if he was even slightly smart, he would leave this place now to recruit more men to help him.

Unfortunately, this young master was used to being arrogant. His mind was completely occupied with the thought: 'In Silver Moon City, I'm the king!' But, he had totally forgotten that this status was given to him by himself.

"Young brat, how dare you offend me?! I won't let you walk out from the Silver Moon Restaurant today!"

The fat on Yin Ren's face was trembling as he threatened Jiang Chen. His lustful eyes didn't forget to occasionally gaze at Yan Chen Yu's body, making Yan Chen Yu furrow her brows.

"Fatty, move your eyes away. If not, you will suffer horrible consequences."

Big Yellow who was still eating and drinking reminded him. A cruel and bloody scene like this didn't affect Big Yellow's appetite.

"Where did this damn dog come from?! How dare you talk to me like that?!"

Yin Ren raised his spirits back up again and turned his vision back onto Yan Chen Yu.

Sigh!

Jiang Chen sighed. He knew he couldn't be merciful with someone like this. Once you offend a person like this, he would become like a plaster that you wouldn't be able to get rid of no matter how hard you tried. This kind of man, he won't let go until he achieved his goal. Therefore, Jiang Chen didn't even think before he attacked.

Jiang Chen's fingers moved and grabbed two chopsticks from the table before he stabbed them towards Yin Ren's eyes.

Poke!

Poke!

Two soft impaling sounds was heard. Jiang Chen's chopsticks had penetrated deep into Yin Ren's eyes, the sound of the eyeballs popping could be heard as well. Half the chopsticks had gone into Yin Ren's head, and blood kept pouring out from the wound made by the chopsticks. This was an incredibly frightening scene.

Ahhh!

The fat Yin Ren started screaming out in tearing pain, creeping out everyone who was watching. As the young master of the Mayor's mansion, he had lived a luxurious life, and he had never suffered any wounds like this. The pain from having his eyes penetrated by two chopsticks was not something that was easy to withstand.

"Ahhh! Kill me!"

As Yin Ren was rolling around on the floor in pain, he grabbed a golden colored talisman from his pocket and destroyed it. Jiang Chen raised his eyebrows when he saw this. He knew that this was a Divine Sense talisman. Any Heavenly Core warrior could easily make this. Inside the talisman was a Heavenly Core warrior's Divine Sense, and this was obviously given by the Mayor to his son. Once the talisman was broken, the Mayor would be able to immediately sense it.

"Big Yellow, stop eating. Let's go."

Jiang Chen said as he stood up from his seat. At this moment, the manager brought a group of men from the back of the restaurant and blocked Jiang Chen's way. Yin Ren had suffered a serious wound. If they allowed the culprit to escape while the Mayor was in the city, they would all be killed.

"They're finished, now the matter has become really serious! This young man shows no hesitation when attacking; he is a merciless man! Now that he has blinded Yin Ren, the Mayor won't let go of this matter easily!"

"That's right, the Mayor is a Heavenly Core warrior! I wonder how he will settle this…"

"Still need to guess? I'm sure the Mayor is going to take revenge for Yin Ren himself! Where did this young man come from? He is merciless and frightening!"

…

Everyone was secretly gossiping. The infamous young master Yin Ren was blinded by someone in the Silver Moon Restaurant. This was huge news for the Silver Moon City, and it would definitely cause a storm. Everyone was now looking at Jiang Chen with fear in their eyes. This young man was a cruel, merciless, and frightening being.

"Get lost, I'll kill anyone who gets in my way!"

Jiang Chen gazed at the manager and his group of men with a cold stare. All of them immediately felt a chill down their spines. Although they were all Mortal Core warriors, they couldn't withstand Jiang Chen's gaze. Just a single look from Jiang Chen made their souls tremble; it was as if it was going to be torn to pieces.

Under the pressure of Jiang Chen's gaze, the manager and his men's expressions changed dramatically, and they started trembling. They didn't have a single doubt about what Jiang Chen said. If they got in his way, what was waiting for them was nothing but death. He was a man who dared to assault young master Yin Ren.

Ahhhh!

Yin Ren was screaming like a pig being slaughtered. He wanted to touch the chopsticks in his eyes with his hands, but he didn't dare do so. The intense pain had made his body cramp up, and he could only scream in hopes of releasing the pain.

The atmosphere in the restaurant was both terrifying and depressing.

"Who dares hurt my son?!"

Right at this moment, a loud shout was heard from outside the restaurant. The voice was deep with a powerful coercive tone. After that, a man appeared in the restaurant in a gust of win.

The man who came in looked like he was in his forties. He was not a tall man, and he closely resembled Yin Ren. He was a fat man, but his energy was a few hundred times stronger than Yin Ren's energy. This man was the Mayor of Silver Moon City, Yin Zhong Cheng.

Looking at their Mayor, the manager and the rest immediately felt relaxed. They hurriedly moved aside. The Mayor's mansion wasn't far away from the Silver Moon Restaurant, so right after Yin Zhong Cheng felt the talisman being broken, he immediately rushed over. A Heavenly Core warrior was able to fly, so the distance between the Mayor's mansion and the Silver Moon Restaurant could be crossed by the time an ordinary man blinked his eyes a couple of times.

Just when Yin Zhong Chen arrived, he could immediately see Yin Ren rolling on the floor and screaming in pain. When he saw the serious wounds on Yin Ren coupled with the dead bodies lying next to him, he immediately became enraged.

Yin Zhong Cheng then hit Yin Ren's neck with his palm to knock him out. Afterwards, he used Yuan energy to seal the wound in his eyes and temporarily stop the bleeding. He asked with an extremely angry voice, "Who?! Who did this?!"

Yin Zhong Cheng was furious. Someone had actually assaulted his son in the Silver Moon Restaurant; how could he tolerate this? This was a provoking a higher power. He promised himself that he would definitely make the culprit pay for this.

"Mayor, my lord, it is him!"

The manager pointed at Jiang Chen.

Jiang Chen furrowed his brows. With his current strength and abilities, it would be very difficult to find a worthy opponent in the Mortal Core realm. But when his opponent was a Heavenly Core warrior, he would be at a disadvantage. This wasn't a situation that was easy to deal with, but he wasn't afraid either. With his abilities, even if he was unable to win the fight, he could still escape with his blood wings.

Besides, by working together with Big Yellow and Yan Chen Yu who was at the Mid Mortal Core realm, they still stood a chance against Yin Zhong Cheng. Yan Chen Yu's Nine Yin Meridians could give them an advantage with this, and aside from the blood wings, Jiang Chen still had the deadly poison as his hidden card.

"Brat, I don't care who you are, and I don't care what reason you have. You have destroyed my son's eyes, so now you will need to pay with your life!"

Killing intent was pouring out of Yin Zhong Chen's body. His Yuan energy was circulating around his palm, and he was getting ready to attack.

"Stop."

Right at this moment, an indifferent voice sounded out from within the corner of the restaurant. Everyone looked towards the corner and saw a young man in blue sitting beside a window slowly stand up. He started walking towards Jiang Chen at a steady pace.

Nobody had paid any attention to this young man in blue before this, but at this moment, everyone couldn't help but turn their vision towards him. Having the guts to interfere with the Mayor's business at this time… If he was not an idiot, then he must definitely be someone with an unusual background. This young man looked handsome and talented, so he was definitely not an idiot.

Jiang Chen looked at the young man as well. He had noticed this young man when he entered the restaurant, but he never expected that this man would speak up and try helping him at this time.

"Who are you? How dare you to interfere with my affairs!"

Yin Zhong Cheng roared out loud, furious.

"I have this disease that makes me a busybody. Whenever I see something I don't like, I will try to do something about it. What happened today can't be blamed on this young brother. Your son's cock went to his brain, so he became horny and asked for it. You should be thankful that this brother showed mercy today by just blinding both his eyes. If it was me, he would be a corpse by now."

The young man spoke indifferently without caring about how Yin Zhong Cheng would react after hearing this.

"What did you just say?! Who the hell are you?! How dare you disturb my matters?! In this Silver Moon City, no one dares to talk to me like that!"

Yin Zhong Cheng was getting angrier, but with his experience, he could easily tell that this young man was not an ordinary man. That was why he restrained himself from attacking.

"Let alone this tiny Silver Moon City, I will mind any business in any place within the Qi Province! I, Han Yan, have always had this bad habit. Yin Zhong Chen, if you dare touch this little brother today, then you are putting yourself as the enemy of me, Han Yan of the Black Sect."

The young man said in a straightforward manner.

Upon hearing 'Han Yan of the Black Sect', everyone was startled.

"What?! He is the Little Devil King Han Yan from the Black Sect? Why is he here instead of the Qi Province competition grounds?"

"Heavens, is that Little Devil King! I'm so lucky I got to dine in the same restaurant as the Little Devil King! He is the Black Sect's number one genius! I've heard he is at the peak of the Mortal Core realm, and he will soon break through to the Heavenly Core realm! With his talent, his future achievement will not be less than Guan Yi Yun's from the Black Sect!"

"Of course, his potential is actually greater than Guan Yi Yun! I heard that he is the descendant of the Divine Devil, and the power of the ancient Divine Devil is sealed within his body! He is an extraordinary man! Besides, this man rarely attacks someone, but when he strikes, someone will die! That's why he got the name: Little Devil King!"

"Little Devil King wants to get involved in this matter, I'm afraid the Mayor will have to lower his head. Han Yan is a rare genius from the Black Sect. There's a high possibility that he will become a core disciple! The elders of the Black Sect pay a lot of attention to him,. He is not someone this tiny little Silver Moon City can offend!"

…

Everyone were discussing Han Yan now. This Little Devil King is really famous, but his face is rarely seen in public. Thus, no one would have ever thought that this Little Devil King would come to the Silver Moon Restaurant to drink wine.

"You're the Little Devil King?"

Yin Zhong Cheng was also shocked by this, his domineering attitude now gone. He could offend anyone here except for this Little Devil King. Even though Han Yan was only a Mortal Core warrior, he didn't dare offend him. If he provoked this Little Devil King, it would be the same as declaring war with the Black Sect, and that was not something he wanted to do. If he did, then forget about saving his own son's life, his own life would be at risk.

"Don't make me say it again. What happened today was all your son's fault, it had nothing to do with this little brother."

Yan Han said.

"But… he made my son blind…"

Yin Zhong Cheng was still not satisfied.

"I've already told you! If it was me, I would kill him on the spot! Yin Zhong Chen, do you dare not give me face?"

Han Yan let out a cold snort. His lazy attitude was now completely gone; it had turned into a domineering attitude.

"I dare not!"

Yin Zhong Cheng didn't dare be impolite. The Little Devil King was not someone whom he could offend. If he lost his mind today and killed Jiang Chen and his group, that would be same as offending the Little Devil King. He wouldn't be able to survive in the Qi Province.

"Good. Little brother, let's go."

Han Yan smiled at Jiang Chen and shook his long black hair. He then started walking toward the Silver Moon Restaurant exit.

Jiang Chen ignored Yin Zhong Cheng's killing glare as he followed behind Han Yan and walked out of the Silver Moon Restaurant. Soon after, this group of people disappeared into the crowd.

"Master Mayor, what should we do now?"

Within the restaurant, the manager asked carefully.

"Get lost!"

Yin Zhong Cheng scolded the manager before he carried a comatose Yin Ren from the floor. Afterwards, he flew into the sky. Today was a bad day for him. He, as the Mayor, couldn't get revenge for his own son. Furthermore, this was his own territory. That Little Devil King could come at any time, but why did he have to appear today? The Black Sect was huge, so why did he have to come to this tiny Silver Moon City for drinks?

"The imposing leopard ran into a real tiger; there's nothing he could do. When the opponent is the Little Devil King, the Mayor could only swallow all his emotions."

"That's right, but that young man was cruel as well. Haven't you all noticed how that young man had no fear on his face? That calm attitude was definitely not faked. My guess is that even if the Little Devil King didn't do anything, he would still be able to come out alive."

"Don't talk so much. The Mayor will still need to release his anger; don't jump into the fire."

…

Outside of Silver Moon City.

"Thank you brother Han for helping."

Jiang Chen cupped his fists and paid respect to Han Yan. No matter what, this man had helped him, and Jiang Chen needed to express his gratitude. Besides, he had a favorable impression of Han Yan.

"Don't mention it. May I know what your name is?"

Han Yan asked with a smile.

"I'm Jiang Chen. It was my first time coming to this place; I never expected to bump into something like this."

Jiang Chen smiled bitterly.

"That's right! Damn it, can't even have a peaceful meal…"

Big Yellow quickly jumped into the conversation to prove his existence. Jiang Chen then rolled his eyes. This dog had eaten a lot since they arrived at the restaurant, yet he still complained about not being able to have a peaceful meal.

Recalling everything that Big Yellow had eaten, he remembered that they had forgotten to pay the bill, but that was even better. Now that they had offended each other, what was the point of paying the bill?

"Brother Jiang is a man with extraordinary talents. Do you have any interest in joining the Qi Province competition that's taking place in Whirling Sun City?"

Han Yan asked.

"The competition for the outer circle disciples of the four big sects?"

Jiang Chen's eyes lit up. He did indeed have some interest for this Qi Province competition.

"Anyone in the Qi Province can participate in this competition! With brother Jiang's abilities, you might be able to get a good rank there! But there's something I need to attend to, so I'll leave for now. I hope I can see you again in Whirling Sun City!"

After saying this, Han Yan turned around and left. His speed was incredibly fast, and in a few breaths time, he had disappeared. It was obvious that this ill-tempered Little Devil King had a good impression of Jiang Chen.

"Kid, you should go to Whirling Sun City and join the Qi Province competition."

Big Yellow said.

"Fine, since we're here and there's nowhere else to go, let's pay a visit to Whirling Sun City."

Jiang Chen nodded his head. He was ready to pay a visit to Whirling Sun City.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, let's leave this place quickly. If not, the Mayor might appear, and then we'll have to struggle with dealing with him."

Yan Chen Yu said.

"Don't worry Xiao Yu. If that Yin Zhong Cheng wants to kill us, he would have done it now in the restaurant. He is afraid of the Little Devil King. If he were to pursue us, that would be the same as offending the Little Devil King. He can't afford to offend someone like the Little Devil King. Besides, I didn't kill his son, I just blinded him."

Jiang Chen said with a relaxed expression. Besides, even if Yin Zhong Cheng chased them here, he wouldn't be afraid. The combined strength of this trio would be more than enough to deal with an Early Heavenly Core warrior.

"Haha, let's go then. Off to Whirling Sun City!"

Big Yellow was someone who liked places where things happened. A place with a big event would definitely attract him. The Qi Province competition was going to be held in Whirling Sun City, so that would be a place of many events.

Jiang Chen planned to leave for Whirling Sun City immediately. Because of the recent events, there was no way for the group to continue staying in Silver Moon City. In addition, he himself did not want to stay in Silver Moon City for a long period of time. Whirling Sun City was located in the center of the Qi Province, so it would take them quite a while to get there.

"Big Yellow, how long would it take to get from here to Whirling Sun City?"

Jiang Chen asked.

"If we went at same pace as before, it would take us a bit more than ten days. We'll barely be able to make it in time to the competition. If you're willing to carry us on your back and fly us over there, however, we would be there in no time!"

Big Yellow said with a laugh. He was trying to use Jiang Chen for his own benefits.

"Don't even think about it! If that Little Devil King can be there before the competition begins, we can make it too!"

Jiang Chen sneered. This dog still hadn't forgotten the fact that he carried Jiang Chen last time, so he was trying to find an opportunity to get back at him. Big Yellow was someone who had a lot of bad thoughts.

"It is your loss by not carrying me. Do you not know how many people are fighting amongst each other hoping to carry a superior being like me?"

Big Yellow was incredibly narcissistic. His current expression only appeared on those thinking about themselves as a superior being.

The trio walked quickly toward the direction leading to Whirling Sun City, but after walking for just a few miles, they suddenly heard some animals crying out behind them.

Jiang Chen turned around and saw three strong aerial demon beasts flying toward them. On top of each demon beast stood three Mortal Core warriors. They were all leaking killing intent out of their bodies, and two of them were even carrying combat weapons.

By just taking a look and sensing the bloodthirsty aura, Jiang Chen knew these men were coming for him.

"Hmph! As expected, this Yin Zhong Cheng doesn't want to give up. He didn't even come here himself; he sent someone else. Not only will he not offend the Little Devil King, he will also be able to have his revenge."

Jiang Chen let out a cold snort. A ruthless smile appeared on his face.

"Stop right there! There's nowhere you can escape!"

Someone shouted out loud from the back of a demon beast. The next second, the three demon beasts blocked Jiang Chen's path, and six Mortal Core warriors jumped down from the demon beasts. The leading man was in his forties or fifties, and a murderous expression was visible on his face. He stared at Jiang Chen in anger. This man was a Late Mortal Core warrior, and he was much stronger than Yan Zhan Yun and Lee Shan Yue from Red City.

There were a total of nine men. Out of the other eight men, four of them were at the Late Mortal Core realm and the same level as Yan Zhan Yun, while the other four were at the Mid Mortal Core realm. If this group went to Red City, they would easily be able to destroy any family that got in their way.

"Trying to leave without saying anything after you killed my son?! The mayor is giving face to the Little Devil King, but I, Liu Wei Wang, have never agreed to that!"

The old man shouted out in anger.

Jiang Chen suddenly realized that this Liu Wei Wang in front of him was probably the chief of Silver Moon City's Liu family. He had just killed the Liu family's young master, so it was only natural for them to seek revenge.

Of course, even if the Liu family was a powerful family, they still couldn't send out too many high level warriors at the same time. Also, amongst these aerial demon beasts at the Early Mortal Core realm, one of them must have been sent by the Mayor's mansion.

Jiang Chen's whereabouts had obviously been paid attention to by the Mayor's mansion. Once the Little Devil King left, the Mayor's mansion would use the Liu family to deal with them.

Nine Mortal Core warriors unleashed their powerful energies and cornered Jiang Chen and the group. Their energies encompassed the surroundings, making sure that there was no way for Jiang Chen to escape.

But, Jiang Chen had never planned on escaping. A group like this was not strong enough to force him to escape.

"I advise you to leave immediately and make way for me. Don't waste your lives here. It isn't easy to reach the Mortal Core realm."

Jiang Chen said. He really advised them for their own good.

"Haha, what a boastful little guy. Since you dared blind our young master, I'll chop you into meat paste today!"

A Late Mortal Core warrior started laughing out loud. He was sent by the Mayor's mansion. This group had never taken Jiang Chen seriously. In their minds, with the collaborative might of the nine of them, as long as their opponent would definitely die as long as he wasn't a Heavenly Core Warrior.

This place was not far away from Silver Moon City. Although it was a plain land, there were still people occasionally passing by. Many people could feel the killing intent in the area, so they looked towards the group. Such a large battle was a rare thing to see these days.

"What happened? It looks like they are going to fight!"

"Isn't that Chief Liu from the Liu family? Also, aren't those high ranked warriors from the Mayor's mansion? What has this young man done to offend both the Mayor and the Liu family at the same time?!"

"He is doomed for sure!"

Someone recognized Liu Wei Wang and the high ranked warriors from the Mayor's mansion. Although they had no clue how this young man offended both big shots of Silver Moon City, it was obvious that this young man was doomed today.

"Enough nonsense, let's attack together and kill both this young man and the dog. Don't kill that girl, she'll be given to young master Yin Ren!"

Someone shouted out loud. The nine Mortal Core warriors released their energies at the same time, attacking Jiang Chen and his group.

"Kaka…"

When facing the nine Mortal Core warriors, Big Yellow didn't show a single sign of being afraid. Instead, he was shouting in excitement. He jumped up and turned into a golden beam. Like an arrow leaving the bow, he leapt forward and pressed a Mid Mortal Core warrior down onto the ground.

"Dead dog, die for me now!"

The warrior was furious, how could he be pressed down by a dog? He had just lost a huge amount of face. He tried to fight back using all his strength, but to his horror, he found out that he couldn't even control his own Yuan energy after being pressed down by Big Yellow. It was as if there was a huge mountain lying on top of him. He could barely move.

"Damn you, there's no point in fighting back!"

Big Yellow opened his big mouth and bit off the warrior's head, blood immediately spraying out.

After killing a person in just a single second, Big Yellow leapt up towards another man once again.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, let me handle that Liu Wei Wang!"

Yan Chen Yu said as she moved and blocked Liu Wei Wang.

"Hmph! A fragile little girl is trying to stop me?"

Liu Wei Wang snorted coldly. He forcefully struck his palm towards Yan Chen Yu. The strength a Late Mortal Core warrior was really amazing.

Facing Liu Wei Wang's powerful attack, Yan Chen Yu's expression never changed. She pushed her palm forward, and her palm emitted a faded white mist. The white mist instantly covered the surroundings with a chilly air.

Smack!

When Yan Chen Yu and Liu Wei Wang's palms collided, Liu Wei Wang was forced back by the strike despite his momentum. This wasn't the most frightening part. The real horror was Liu Wei Wang's arm being covered in white frost. In the next second, his entire arm was covered in solid ice, and a cold energy then rushed into his body, making him shiver and tremble.

"What?!"

Liu Wei Wang shouted out in disbelief. He was, after all, a Late Mortal Core warrior. He wouldn't give up so easily. He hurriedly started vibrating his Yuan energy, shattering the ice covering his arm. Even though the ice was now gone, he had lost all feeling in his arm due to the frost.

Liu Wei Wang stared at the beautiful girl in front of him with a frightened expression. His mind had been turned upside down by the horror.

"Cold body!"

Liu Wei Wang's lips trembled. He could now sense the amazing power of Yan Chen Yu's body.

Ahhh!

Right at this moment, terrifying screams could be heard to his side. The Late Mortal Core warrior from the Mayor's mansion was screaming out in fear, scratching at his own face. Green mist was pouring out from his body.

The old man's scream only lasted for three second before he fell onto the ground. His body was all black, and there were countless holes all over his face as a result of being corroded by the deadly poison.

"Poison! This kid can attack with poison!"

Someone shouted; you could hear the fear in his voice.

Ahhh!

Another scream was heard. Big Yellow had torn another Mid Mortal Core warrior into pieces. The Mortal Core warrior could barely be recognized.

In a very short amount of time, four out of the nine men had died. Big Yellow had kill three Mid Mortal Core warriors, and Jiang Chen had killed a Late Mortal Core warrior. Even the strongest one, Liu Wei Wang, was hurt by Yan Chen Yu's attack.

The rest of the five men were all very frightened. They no longer had a domineering aura surrounding them. Instead, they looked at the two humans and the dog in front of them with horror. Just what was this group? How could they be so strong?

"By the heavens, how could this be happening?!"

"That dog is too cruel; he just killed three men! Those Mid Mortal Core warriors were like nothing in front of him!"

"This is too cruel. That young man can release a deadly poison, and it can even kill a Late Mortal Core warrior! This kind of deadly poison is incredibly rare!"

"That beautiful girl is even more horrifying; even Liu Wei Wang suffered losses when attacking here! Where did these geniuses come from? How come I have never heard of them? Don't tell me they are some new and uprising geniuses from the four big sects?"

…

Many spectators were surprised by the situation. The fight originally had no suspense, but it had turned into something unbelievable. The way they looked at the two humans and the dog had now completely changed.

"You! How dare you kill a man from the Mayor's mansion?! You're extremely audacious!"

Liu Wei Wang shouted something completely useless.

"Chief Liu, the opponents are strong. What should we do?"

An old man whispered and asked with a pale expression.

"Looks like the Mayor himself has to come personally. Let's go!"

Liu Wei Wang said coldly. After that he whistled, and the demon beasts, previously flying in circles, immediately came down from the air.

"Trying to leave?"

Jiang Chen never let any enemies who tried to kill him go without any punishment. He pointed his finger out like a sword, and with both hands he sent out three Single Solar Finger beams. The beams struck through the air and hit the bodies of all three demon beasts.

Aooooo…

The three demon beasts cried out in horror at the same time. They fell down like kites with their strings cut. Their blood filled the sky, and after they fell onto the ground, they became deadly silent. An Early Mortal Core demon beast couldn't even withstand a single strike from Jiang Chen's Six Solar Fingers.

"What!"

Someone shouted out in disbelief.

"Xiao Yu, attack!"

Jiang Chen shouted out coldly.

"Yes!"

Yan Chen Yu replied. Her palms started moving like they were dancing, and several layers of frost mist appeared and started moving towards Liu Wei Wang.

"I don't believe that I can't deal with this cold body with my abilities!"

Liu Wei Wang strengthen his spirit, a low-ranked combat weapon materializing in his hand. He used the combat weapon to ferociously attack Yan Chen Yu.

If Yan Chen Yu was still the same Early Mortal Core warrior that she was in Red City, she might not have been Liu Wei Wang's match. Now, however, Yan Chen Yu had broken through to the Mid Mortal Core realm and had merged the Ten Thousand Year Freezing Crystal into her body. Even the monster in the pond was killed by her. There was no need to even mention this Liu Wei Wang.

Crack!

Yan Chen Yu unleashed a powerful frost attack and immediately froze Liu Wei Wang into an ice statue. The Three Feet Deep Ice Sheet attack did not only limit Liu Wei Wang's movement, it also took away his life.

A Late Mortal Core warrior, the chief of a noble family from within Silver Moon City, died a horrifying death a few miles away from Silver Moon City. He was in a sorry state, having been turned into an ice statue.

At the same time!

Scree~

A high pitched eagle cry emerged from Jiang Chen's mouth. Layers of sound waves coalesced to become ripples, causing the thin air to crack. The powerful sound waves transformed into a huge web, and it covered another three Mortal Core warriors.

"A sound wave combat skill!"

Someone shouted out and hurriedly used his Yuan energy to form a barrier around him, trying to block Jiang Chen's sound wave combat skill. These people were all powerful Mortal Core warriors, so they knew something sound wave combat skills. These strong sound waves could penetrate anything, and it was really hard to resist.

…

Unfortunately, the gap between their strength and skill was too big. Jiang Chen, by cultivating the Dragon Transformation Skill, was too destructive. Facing the Sonic Hawk Cry, the three men's barriers were immediately shattered into pieces, and powerful sound waves penetrated into their bodies.

Wa…

The three men immediately spat out some blood, and their expressions turned pale. Jiang Chen's sound waves had damaged their souls.

Clang!

Jiang Chen attacked with great speed and no mercy. A long sword appeared in his hands. This sword was obtained from a disciple of the Heavenly Sword Sect he killed in the woods not too long ago.

The combat weapon in Jiang Chen's hand turned into a deadly weapon that could destroy anything. He dashed forward like a ghostly shadow. This shadow slipped directly past the three men, and three heads immediately flew up into the air. Blood shot up into the air like a fountain.

Plop plop plop!

Three headless bodies fell onto the ground, creating a pool of blood.

The scene was extremely bloody, and the smell of blood filled the air.

Those watching from far away were so shocked that their mouths were wide open, and their faces were filled with fear. Such a scene was beyond their wildest dreams.

These were Late Mortal Core warriors, but when facing this young man, they were like vegetables waiting to be cut. This was unbelievable; if they weren't here to witness this by themselves, who would believe this?

"Heavens, where did this young man come from? Why have I never heard of him before?"

"This is too cruel, if this young man is already so cruel and fierce and can kill those Late Mortal Core warriors so easily, then he would be a rare existence even amongst those outer circle disciples from the four big sects! There aren't many who can kill multiple Late Mortal Core warriors so easily. I can only think of the Little Devil King and a few others from the four big sects."

"I think this young man just came to the Qi Province! If he didn't, with such freakish talent and ways of doing things, he would already be well known by now!"

"This is horrifying. Nine Mortal Core warriors and three Mortal Core demon beasts have all been killed; this group is just too ferocious! The Mayor's mansion and the Liu family have suffered a big loss that can't be covered up!"

…

No one was able to remain calm, and nobody knew who this young man who appeared out of nowhere was. How could he have such strong abilities? It had been a long time since Silver Moon City witnessed such an incident.

"Hehe, you're a cruel kid, I like it!"

Big Yellow gave Jiang Chen a big smile.

Jiang Chen's expression was calm, and his eyes showed no emotion. Killing a few men was just like killing a few ants to him. When he stepped into the inner Qi Province, it was the same as stepping into the cultivation world completely. These were the rules for the cultivation world, the rules of the jungle.

As the once greatest Saint in the world, Jiang Chen's attitude and ways of doing things were not something ordinary people could understand. Killing people in his mind was actually something pretty normal. Besides, he knew that these men must be killed. If not, they would follow him around everywhere.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, you've killed so many people; I'm afraid the Mayor will come here personally!"

Yan Chen Yu said with a worried expression.

Right after her words left her mouth, an angry shout sounded out from afar. The next second, a man came rushing towards them from Silver Moon City. The man appeared in front of Jiang Chen; this man was Yin Zhong Cheng.

When Yin Zhong Cheng arrived, he immediately gazed upon the horrifying scene. His expression instantly turned sour, and he started staring at Jiang Chen with a snake like vision.

"Bastard, did you do this?"

There were fiery sparks in Yin Zhong Cheng's eyes. The bodies on the ground were the core members of the Mayor's mansion, and the three aerial demon beasts were rare treasures for the Mayor's mansion. But, they were all dead now.

It was incredibly fortuitous for those Mortal Core warriors who couldn't fly to possess an aerial demon beast. These demon beasts were wild in nature, and it was very difficult to make them surrender to a human. In the Mayor's mansion, there were only three demon beasts.

"When you sent someone to pursue me, you should have been expecting this kind of result."

Jiang Chen said indifferently.

"Good! Very good! This is damned good! I've given face to the Little Devil King once, but this time, you killed so many men from my Mayor's mansion! Even if the Little Devil King was here, I wouldn't let you go!"

Yin Zhong Cheng was completely enraged right now. There was no way for him to remain calm. Although Silver Moon City wasn't a big city, was located in the outskirts of the Qi Province, and not taken seriously by the four big sects, he was the king of this city. As a Heavenly Core warrior, how could he be insulted by one of the younger generation?

"Fuck you! Kid, let's fight him!"

Big Yellow was eager to try fighting him.

"Damned dog, that's a Heavenly Core warrior. How do you expect to fight him?"

Jiang Chen gazed at Big Yellow. With his current strength, he would be able to handle any Mortal Core warrior, but if it was a Heavenly Core warrior, it would not be suitable for him to fight. After all, the gap between a Mortal Core and a Heavenly Core was not small. It would require him to work perfectly together with Yan Chen Yu and Big Yellow. Only then would he have a small chance at fighting this Heavenly Core warrior.

"Yin Zhong Chen, I advise you not to mess with me. Don't come looking for trouble by yourself."

Jiang Chen said calmly.

"Haha! What a joke, what a ridiculous joke! You're just a tiny Mortal Core warrior. Even if you are talented, you will never be a match for a Heavenly Core warrior! Today, I, the Mayor, will chop you into a million pieces. I'll skin the dog and cook it alive, and then I'll catch that bitch and let my son play with her every single night!"

It seemed like Yin Zhong Cheng's anger was going to tear a hole in the skies. He was grinding his teeth, and from how he looked like right now, it seemed like he couldn't wait to tear Jiang Chen into pieces.

Bang!

Hearing what Yin Zhong Cheng said, Jiang Chen's anger immediately rushed to his head. Yin Zhong Cheng's insulting words towards Yan Chen Yu had actually provoked Jiang Chen.

Big Yellow was jumping up and down while spitting smoke out from his mouth due to anger. How dare this old bird think about cooking him? This was unbearable!

"Fuck you, kill him! We must kill him!"

Big Yellow was super angry right now.

"Let's work together and fight him."

Jiang Chen made up his mind. Looking at how Yin Zhong Cheng behaved, it would be impossible for him to let the trio go today. Although Jiang Chen had his blood wings that could help him escape, if he needed to carry Yan Chen Yu and Big Yellow, it would be difficult to escape.

"They are going to fight again, and now even the Mayor is here! I wonder what this young man has done. How could he make the Mayor so mad?"

"Sigh… What a reckless young man, isn't he in huge trouble right now? The Mayor is a Heavenly Core warrior, and a Heavenly Core warrior can control natural energies! He is not someone a Mortal Core warrior can deal with."

"Let's move further away from the fight. The Mayor is extremely angry, so he might simply kill us with a slap if he sees us."

Everyone were still shocked. A fight like this was rarely seen in Silver Moon City, so many men from the Mayor's mansion had died today, and if that trio left the city alive, Yin Zhong Cheng would lose all face. He would lose his dignity as the Mayor of Silver Moon City

"Kid, face your death! Unparalleled Palm!"

Yin Zhong Cheng shouted loudly as he struck his palm towards Jiang Chen. The Unparalleled Palm was a High-Rank Mortal combat skill, just one level below an Earth rank combat skill. This skill was incredibly powerful when used by someone at the Early Heavenly Core realm.

Bang!

An explosive sound was produced, and numerous golden lights were unleashed by Yin Zhong Cheng. These golden lights formed into a huge palm. The huge palm flew down from the sky like a mountain towards Jiang Chen.

"Attack!"

Jiang Chen shouted out. He then forcefully pointed his fingers like a sword, and two huge golden fingers immediately shot out. Next to the two fingers there was a shadow of a third finger. If Jiang Chen had broken through to the Mid Mortal Core realm, he would be able to use the Three Solar Fingers to its full potential.

At the same time, an intense cold was unleashed by Yan Chen Yu. She unleashed a silver ice pillar, and wherever the ice pillar went, white fog would fill the air and freeze it.

Big Yellow also counterattacked by spitting out a golden beam from his mouth. Some sacred script could be seen in the golden beam, making it look holy.

Two Solar Fingers, an ice pillar, and a golden beam. Any of these attacks could kill a Late Mortal Core warrior immediately, and the combined power of these three was even fiercer. If the three of them were to fight Yin Zhong Cheng separately, they might not be his match, but with the combination of these three freaks, it would be difficult for Yin Zhong Cheng to even hurt them.

Bang…

The explosion caused by the collision between the Unparalleled Palm and the trio's attacks caused an earthquake to appear. It even destroyed all the air in the area, and it caused bright glowing ripples to be sent flying in all direction. It was so bright that you couldn't see anything.

The ground was still shaking. The spectators watching from far away all had terrified expressions on their faces. It was rare for them to witness a Heavenly Core warrior fight, so today's incident was a once in a lifetime opportunity for them.

Once the blast disappeared and people could see the situation once again, the trio were still standing at the exact same place as before. They weren't even hurt. This kind of result not only shocked Yin Zhong Cheng, it also shocked all the spectators who couldn't believe their eyes.

A Heavenly Core warrior just attacked with a High-Rank Mortal combat skill, but he was still unable to harm either of these three Mortal Core warriors. This was insane, unbelievable!

This situation didn't mean that the Heavenly Core warrior Yin Zhong Cheng wasn't strong enough, it meant that these three Mortal Core warriors were too strong. Only the word 'freaks' could be used to describe them.

"The strength of a Heavenly Core warrior is really amazing!"

Yan Cheng Yu's big eyes were glowing.

On the other side, Yin Zhong Cheng's face finally showed a serious expression. His body was covered in Yuan energy, and he slowly started flying up toward the skies. He had locked onto the trio with his Divine Sense, and it looked like he was going to attack with an even more powerful skill.

In Yin Zhong Cheng's mind, such terrifying geniuses were incredibly rare. If he didn't kill them today, they would grow even more powerful. If that happened, he wouldn't be able to kill any of them.


	21. Big yellow's ability & evil scheme

Bang!

The extremely angry Yin Zhong Cheng attacked again with his Unparalleled Palm, but this time, he attacked from midair. Attacking from midair was a Heavenly Core Warrior's greatest advantage as he could attack whenever he wanted to. His opponents, however, would have to struggle just to attack him. This time, even if this trio was incredibly strong, they were going to die by his hands sooner or later.

The Unparalleled Palm was pressing down from above. The trio had no choice but to fight back with powerful attacks.

The ground was shaking, and the earth below Jiang Chen's feet split and became a long trench.

"Haha, kids, I will bury you all here today! You will know then that a Heavenly Core warrior is not someone you can fight!"

Yin Zhong Cheng said with a loud voice as he continued attacking relentlessly. Several explosions sounded out, and the intense fight destroyed all the surroundings. Everything in a few miles of the area was affected by this fight, and the natural energies were now completely messed up.

"They're finished; if they continue like this, they are doomed for sure!"

"That's right, this is the advantage a Heavenly Core warrior possesses. They can't control the natural energies, so they're unable to fly! They can only defend themselves without attacking back. Even if they can defend themselves by cooperating, it won't last for very long. They are going to lose!"

The spectators were all certain that this trio would die today. Judging from how this fight has been playing out so far, it was impossible to hope for a miracle now.

Bang!

"Fuck you! This old bird has made me really mad now! Boy, let's do something big and piss this old bird off so much that he dies!"

Big Yellow said with an enraged expression.

"What is your plan?"

Jiang Chen asked. He was also slowly losing his temper due to these attacks. Yin Zhong Cheng was not going to give up and let them go.

"Let's go, we'll destroy the mayor's mansion, and then we kill this old bird! Damn it!"

Big Yellow said in a scolding manner.

"Our speed won't be great if we only rely on my blood wings to carry the two of you."

Jiang Chen responded.

"I, your father, don't need you! Screw you! You thought your father was a cat because the tiger didn't show his teeth! Xiao Yu, get on my back!"

Big Yellow said to Yan Chen Yu.

"Alright!"

Without any hesitation, Yan Chen Yu got onto Big Yellow's back. She didn't know what Big Yellow was going to do, but she knew that Big Yellow wouldn't hurt her.

"Kakaka, now you can all witness your grandfather's powers!"

While Big Yellow was laughing, golden light kept flickering around his body. In the blink of an eye, a pair of wings completely composed of golden light appeared on Big Yellow. When the wings flapped, Big Yellow turned into a golden beam and flew up into the sky. He flew up high while carrying Yan Chen Yu on his back.

"Damn!"

Witnessing this, Jiang Chen's eyes widened. This dog really knew how to pretend; he actually knew how to fly! It was obvious to Jiang Chen now that Big Yellow had gotten these wings when he broke through to the Mortal Core realm. He wouldn't let anyone know about it, however; he even asked Jiang Chen to carry him earlier. Big Yellow was without shame. If it wasn't for Yin Zhong Cheng pissing off Big Yellow, he might not have even shown them his wings.

"Look! That dog can fly!"

"Damn! Even a dog has wings. This is amazing!"

When everyone saw the flying big yellow dog, their eyes were almost blinded due to shock.

"Haha, Yin Zhong Cheng, since you won't give up, we will play with you!"

Jiang Chen started laughing out loud. A pair of blood wings appeared on his back before he flew up into the sky to catch up with Big Yellow and fly beside him. This sudden change had really startled Yin Zhong Cheng. He looked at Jiang Chen and Big Yellow; both of them were floating opposite of him. With a stunned expression, his mind went blank for a moment.

"What's going on?! Why does the young man know how to fly as well?!"

"Mother! I'm seeing a human with wings!"

"Look, they are flying towards Silver Moon City! I wonder what they're going to do!"

Above the skies, Jiang Chen and Big Yellow were flying towards Silver Moon City with great speed. To them, dozens of miles could be crossed in the blink of an eye.

It wasn't until now that Yin Zhong Cheng finally reacted. He had a bad feeling about this, so he immediately started chasing.

Two figures suddenly appeared above the Silver Moon City. Big Yellow had been laughing out loud the entire way. When he and Jiang Chen arrived at the Silver Moon City, they went straight to the Mayor's mansion.

"Look, who are those people?"

"A young man in white and a big yellow dog… wait, isn't that the young man who blinded Yin Ren in the Silver Moon Restaurant?"

"Why did they come back here? And they can even fly now!"

Many of these people saw Jiang Chen and Big Yellow for the first time. This was also their first time seeing a dog and a man with wings on their back, so they were obviously curious.

"Bastards, stop there!"

Behind them they heard an angry shout coming from Yin Zhong Cheng. It was obvious now that Yin Zhong Cheng had guessed what Jiang Chen and Big Yellow were going to do.

"Hehe, let's do it! Let's demolish the Mayor's mansion!"

Jiang Chen started laughing as he threw a forceful punch towards the building. A golden beam shot out from his fist and collided with a row of buildings.

Bang!

A large building was instantly destroyed, and a whole row of building were turned into ashes. They were completely destroyed.

"Kaka…"

Not wanting to be outdone, Big Yellow started shooting golden beams out from his body. The golden beams were like a rain of swords falling down onto the Mayor's mansion.

The Mayor's mansion had become a place of chaos. Terrified screams resounded everywhere, and people were running and crawling out from the buildings within the Mayor's mansion. Many of these people had no idea what was actually going on, so they could only run around with blank faces.

"STOP IT!"

Yin Zhong Cheng finally caught up to the trio. When he saw that almost half of the mansion grounds had been turned into ashes, he was so furious that it felt like his lungs were about to explode. He scolded his useless son in his mind; what kind of freaks had he offended? He had brought so much chaos to the mansion! Even if he killed the trio today, he had no way to compensate for the losses that he had suffered.

"Old bird, today I'll turn your mansion into ruins!"

Big Yellow ran rampant. He spat out another golden energy ball from his mouth, and it collided with a huge tower. The tower was immediately blown to pieces and ashes.

Ahhh!

A horrified scream sounded out from where the tower used to sit. A fat man's body was almost torn in half by the explosion. He ended up dying moments later.

"Ren'er!"

Yin Zhong Cheng cried out like an animal. The fat man Big Yellow killed was none other than Yin Ren. His eyes were gone, and he was badly wounded. He was being healed in the tower, but Yin Zhong Cheng had never expected this to happen.

"Kaka, such a pitiful guy! He survived after the incident in the Silver Moon Restaurant only to die later on in his own home! This is so satisfying!"

Big Yellow was happily floating up and down in the skies.

"Damned dog, I'm going to skin you alive!"

Yin Zhong Cheng could no longer control his anger. He swung his arm, and a huge axe appeared in his hands. The axe was glowing; it was a mid-ranked combat weapon! A mid-ranked combat weapon was a precious item, and it was incredibly difficult for a normal Early Heavenly Core warrior to get one. It was only because Yin Zhong Cheng was the mayor that he managed to get this mid-ranked combat weapon by chance.

Swoopsh!

The huge axe swung from the air and tried slicing Big Yellow in half. The axe had sealed off all paths surrounding Big Yellow, making it hard for him to evade.

"Hmph!"

Big Yellow let out a cold snort. His body moved, and a divine energy rushed out from his body and cut down the seals that appeared with the huge axe's strike. His golden wings then flapped, and he evaded the attack in a glorious manner.

Bang…

On the other side, Jiang Chen was even more vigorous. Each of his punches carried a powerful destructive energy, and each punch fell onto different parts of the Mayor's mansion. If this continued, then it wouldn't take long before the entire Mayor's mansion was in complete ruins.

Screams and cries sounded out from everywhere within the mansion grounds. Everyone was scrambling all over the place, looking for a path out. Jiang Chen and Big Yellow never cared about their lives. Although their target was only the building and not the people within them, there were still some innocent casualties.

"Heavens, the Mayor's mansion is being destroyed! This is like a dream!"

"This is too fierce, too cruel! This young man and big yellow dog cannot be offended. They just killed the young master of the Liu family and blinded Yin Ren! Now they're even attacking the Mayor's mansion!"

"Looks like the Mayor pushed them too far! Once these cruel people get pissed off, they become extremely frightening! I think the Mayor's mansion is going to be completely destroyed!"

…

Everyone was sighing. No one could remain calm as they looked at the young man with blood red wings and the big yellow dog above the skies. They were feeling lucky that this young man and dog were only targeting the Mayor's mansion. If their target was the city, it would be a complete disaster.

"STOP IT! BASTARD, STOP IT!"

Yin Zhong Cheng was going crazy. He kept swinging the axe in his hands, but he was unable to even come close to touching Jiang Chen and Big Yellow. This dog and man's speed was too fast. Unless he could break through to the Mid Heavenly Core realm, he would have no chance at catching up to them.

What made him even more speechless was that even though his weapon would lock down the enemies and make it impossible for them to evade the attack, whenever he attacked with the mid-ranked combat weapon this young man and big yellow dog with the ability to cut the seals dodged the attacks. This made Yin Zhong Cheng want to vomit blood.

Furthermore, Yin Zhong Cheng needed to be careful when attacking. If the axe failed to hit Jiang Chen or Big Yellow, its energy would be unleashed upon the city instead, causing damage that couldn't be healed.

Bang! Bang!

Explosions appeared all over the mansion grounds. Above the skies, the three figures flew around, Jiang Chen's and Big Yellow's speeds too great. One had the Blood Winged Hawk's blood wings, another had the Dragon Horse's innate wings. They both held rare advantages.

Yin Zhong Cheng kept carefully attacking. Carefully attacking made it even harder for him to cause any damage to Jiang Chen and Big Yellow. The Mayor's mansion was experiencing complete destruction now.

"Yin Zhong Cheng, you asked for all of this yourself!"

Jiang Chen shouted out loudly. As the once greatest Saint in the world, he had experienced a lot of major events. He had even broken the gates that led to the Realm of Immortals; this Mayor's mansion was nothing in comparison.

When the last tower within the mansion grounds was destroyed, Yin Zhong Cheng became even more furious than he had already been. His face pointed towards the heavens, and he howled in rage.

"DIE! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO DIE!"

Yin Zhong Chen was so angry that you could see anger leaking out of his body. His powerful Yuan energy spread out for more than ten miles. The axe in his hands glowed, and his powerful aura covered the skies above the Mayor's mansion. Since the mansion grounds were now completely destroyed, there was now nothing he needed to care about. Even his own son was now dead. He wanted revenge. Today, he must kill that young man and that evil dog.

"Kaka, see you later!"

Big Yellow started laughing as he flapped his wings. He carried Yan Chen Yu and ran away just like that.

Big Yellow's wings were incredibly fast. This was a Divine Beast's innate ability and thus not something those ordinary demon beasts could compare with. An Early Heavenly Core warrior had no chance at catching up to this speed.

After demolishing the Mayor's mansion, Big Yellow had released all of his temper and kept flying and dancing around in midair. Soon, he flew out of Silver Moon City.

Haha…

Jiang Chen was laughing out loud. His blood wings swung furiously, and he followed Big Yellow with great speed. With their combined strength, they had the ability to fight Yin Zhong Cheng, but did not intend to. It was impossible for them to kill Yin Zhong Cheng. However, their goal of demolishing the Mayor's mansion had been accomplished. What they needed to do now was run away from this place.

Jiang Chen was in high spirits. He did something big just after coming to the Qi Province, and his blood was finally starting to boil. This made him feel like he was treading through the world of cultivation again at last. After his reincarnation, although he was cultivating a different cultivation skill, he wanted to achieve the same status he had in his past life. He wanted to walk the path of a conqueror, and this little Silver Moon City was just the beginning!

"Stop there! Leave your life here!"

Yin Zhong Cheng roared. He couldn't control his anger any longer. It was almost as if his fury was going to burn the surroundings. If he let Jiang Chen and Big Yellow escape today, he might just end up vomiting a bucket of blood because of his anger.

Swoopsh!

Yin Zhong Cheng carried the gigantic axe in his hands, and using all of his force, he managed to chase after Jiang Chen and Big Yellow.

Three streams of light flew through the skies, and they soon disappeared from everyone's vision, leaving behind a ruined mansion with lots of ashes floating in the air. The once luxurious mansion grounds had lost all its glory. Now it was just pitiful.

"Stop there…"

Yin Zhong Cheng swung his gigantic axe, unleashing a glowing axe beam and tearing apart the air. It soared towards Jiang Chen and Big Yellow as they flew with great speed ahead of him. Unfortunately, when the beam got close to Jiang Chen, it had lost almost all its strength. Jiang Chen just casually struck it with the back of his palm, and it disappeared.

"Haha, Yin Zhong Cheng, I think you'd better just give up! Without wings, there's no way for you to chase us!"

Jiang Chen turned his head around while laughing out loud.

"Wahaha, ruff wuff… Old birdie, keep chasing! Just keep chasing us passionately!"

Big Yellow shouted with an abundance of excitement, provoking Yin Zhong Cheng with insults.

Smoke came out from Yin Zhong Cheng's nose, and his face started to twist. He just kept chasing after the trio, the hatred in his heart could almost poke a hole in the skies. He promised himself he would kill Jiang Chen and Big Yellow.

"I don't believe that with my Heavenly Core power, I am unable to catch up to these Mortal Core beings with wings. My Yuan energy is significantly stronger than theirs, and as long as I don't fall too far behind, I will be able to catch them when their Yuan energy runs out!"

Yin Zhong Cheng had a plan in his mind. No matter what happened today, he wouldn't let this trio get away.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Yin Zhong Cheng kept swinging his gigantic axe while chasing them, but it never caused any damage to Jiang Chen and Big Yellow. After a while, he gave up on attacking and focused on conserving his energy.

"Puppy dog, you even know how to fly. That's amazing!"

Yan Chen Yu sat on Big Yellow's back, patted his head, and praised him.

"Hehe, of course! Don't you know who I am?"

Big Yellow once again showed his narcissistic side. If it was Jiang Chen who patted his head, he would immediately become enraged and try to bite his hand off. However, he never showed any dissatisfaction when Yan Chen Yu did it.

"Big Yellow, can you go any faster? Enough playing with him, let's just hurry up and ditch him. We need to rush to Whirling Sun City. If we continue with this pursuit, I'm afraid we'll just bump into unnecessary trouble."

Jiang Chen said. After all, they had just come to the Qi Province, and on their very first day they had destroyed a Mayor's mansion. This was considered a earthshaking matter. This group of two humans and a dog would soon be known by many.

Therefore, Jiang Chen didn't want to show off too much when they first arrived. Firstly, he wanted to witness the Qi Province competition in Whirling Sun City and the manners and strength of the so-called geniuses of the four big sects. Secondly, their strength was still too weak. They were not at a level where they could fight a Heavenly Core warrior.

"Fine, ditching that old birdie is too simple!"

Big Yellow shook his head. The wings on his back flapped furiously, and his speed almost doubled.

"Damn, that dog is a freak! The descendant of the Dragon Horse is really extraordinary!"

Jiang Chen sighed. Big Yellow was no aerial demon beast, but because of his innate ability, he was able to fly while only at the Mortal Core realm. His speed was extremely fast as well. Even Jiang Chen with his blood wings couldn't compare to that speed.

"Looks like the Dimensional Shift skill is the only skill I can use to catch up with this dog… But, the Dimensional Shift skill is a profound movement skill. With my current strength, it is impossible to use it without feeling dimensional energy, which I can only feel when I reach the Combat King realm. Besides, this Dimensional Shift skill consumes a lot of energy. If I combine it with the blood wings, I can only use it for a short period of time, but it should be enough to ditch that Yin Zhong Cheng."

Jiang Chen's eyes glowed. He moved in a strange pattern, and then a mysterious cyclone emerged from his body, making his body immediately become lighter. Combined with the blood wings, his speed almost doubled as well, which immediately allowed him to catch up with Big Yellow.

"Damn you, what kind of demon are you?! How could you catch up with my speed?! This is bullshit!"

Big Yellow gritted his teeth, feeling annoyed. It looked like it was impossible for him to gain some superior achievement over Jiang Chen.

The Dimension Shift was a profound movement skill; it was so rare that only Combat King warriors who had comprehended dimensional energy could use it. In Jiang Chen's past life, when using the Dimensional Shift movement skill, he was able to shift more than a few hundred thousand miles in an instant, an incredibly hard scene to imagine.

Swoopsh! Swoopsh!

Jiang Chen and Big Yellow turned into two streams of light and disappeared. Yin Zhong Cheng who was boiling with anger right behind them was startled. His eyes seemed as if they had just seen a ghost.

"What the fuck?!"

After staying still for quite some time, Yin Zhong Cheng finally cursed. At this moment, only this phrase could describe his twisted and gloomy feelings. Today he had broadened his horizons; what kind of freaks were these? Flying Mortal Core warriors were enough to make people speechless, and their speed was even more unbelievable. Even a Heavenly Core warrior was unable to catch up with them. This was ridiculous.

At last, Yin Zhong Cheng finally gave up his pursuit. How could he chase them? What was the point of continuing?

"I won't let any of you get away!"

Yin Zhong Cheng's roar reverberated everywhere within a few miles. Yin Zhong Cheng would definitely not let go of this matter easily. He would definitely seek revenge for what happened today; this was a debt that had to be repaid.

Thousands of miles away from Yin Zhong Cheng, Jiang Chen and Big Yellow landed next to a small dirt hill. The man and dog were breathing rapidly. They had obviously overused their Yuan energy.

"Kid, what kind of movement skill was that?! How did you manage to catch up to my wing's speed with your blood wings?!"

Big Yellow looked at Jiang Chen with a surprised expression.

"I used a skill called Dimension Shift. I can't use it for a long period of time while only at the Mortal Core realm; it consumes a lot of energy. It looks like I won't be able to use it with ease in the future."

Jiang Chen didn't hide anything from him.

"Little boy, you sure keep a lot of secrets! It's impossible to obtain such a miraculous movement skill in that trash Red City."

Big Yellow was speechless, but his current condition was not good either. He spat out his tongue and said, "Damn you, your father's wings are the same. Those wings are my innate ability, and I got them when I reached the Mortal Core realm! I can't use them for a long period of time with my current strength, especially when going so fast like we just did. It will actually hurt my back. I can't use these wings for at least half a month… Let's walk to Whirling Sun City… Unless, you carry me and Xiao Yu on your back!"

Big Yellow laughed with bad intentions. No matter if it was a rare beast, a Divine Beast, or a Divine Body like Yan Chen Yu's Nine-Yin Body, there was always a certain limit on their innate abilities skills. Once they transcended that limit, it would severely harm them. As long as the damage wasn't too grand, however, they would be able to heal themselves. This healing required a certain amount of time though, and during this time period, they were unable to use their innate ability.

"Carry your grandfather! Let's just walk and avoid trouble. Our goal this time is the Qi Province competition; do not cause any more trouble!"

Jiang Chen gazed at Big Yellow.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, we've demolished the Mayor's mansion. Yin Zhong Cheng won't let go of this matter easily!"

Yan Chen Yu said with a worried tone.

"Fear nothing!"

Big Yellow said with a proud attitude.

"Nothing serious, this is the world of cultivation. It is only normal to have a few enemies. Besides, Yin Zhong Cheng isn't really that strong. He hasn't reached a level where we are unable to fight back. At least, if compared with the Heavenly Sword Sect, their distance is huge!"

Jiang Chen explained. Along the way, he kept passing ideology for the cultivation world over to Yan Chen Yu. Her mind had already matured quite a bit, and she was no longer the same innocent and naïve girl she was in Red City.

"En! As long as I'm with Big Bro Jiang Chen, Xiao Yu will fear nothing!"

Yan Chen Yu said with a smile that could make the world go crazy.

"This one can bring out lots of trouble, such a nuisance to let her follow us…"

Big Yellow curled his lips.

"Puppy dog, what are you saying?"

Yan Chen Yu grabbed Big Yellow's ear.

"Aiyaya, let go of your hand! I'm just praising your good looks! Xiao Yu, since when did you become so rude?! You better be gentler!"

Big Yellow said, feeling down.

"When compared to the two of you, I'm still super gentle!"

Yan Chen Yu snorted.

Big Yellow looked at the skies with a tear in his eyes. All of a sudden, he couldn't find any words to fight back. Yan Chen Yu's transformation was all because of his and Jiang Chen's influence on her. In the end, it was he himself who had taught her to act like she was doing now. Sigh… served himself right.

"Xiao Yu, what Big Yellow said makes sense. I think it would be better for you to wear a veil; this will save us from lots of troubles."

Jiang Chen suggested. He had to consider this part of Yan Chen Yu. The conflict in Silver Moon City just now was caused by Yan Chen Yu's beauty, and this was only their first stop in the Qi Province. There was still over ten thousand miles between themselves and Whirling Sun City, and the troubles they would face along the way would be plentiful if every man could see what Yan Chen Yu looked like.

"Alright, I'll listen to Big Bro Jiang Chen's words! Once we arrive at the next city, I'll buy a veil!"

Yan Chen Yu nodded her head in agreement. She felt that Jiang Chen and Big Yellow's concern made sense. If it wasn't for her, there wouldn't have been any conflict in Silver Moon City.

What happened in Silver Moon City had soon spread across the entire Qi Province. Although no one recognized the name of the young man in white, this little group of two humans and a dog had become famous. They were already an iconic group.

Silver Moon City suffered unprecedented losses,. The Mayor's mansion was now in ruins, and the young master had died a horrible death within the tower. Most of the city's Mortal Core warriors were now dead. The Mayor, Yin Zhong Cheng, had pursued for quite some time but to no avail. He had lost all his face. The Mayor was the top existence in Silver Moon City, and he was beaten in his own territory. He couldn't release his anger anywhere, and this really pissed him off.

Right now, Jiang Chen and his group were on their way to Whirling Sun City. They passed through a small city, and Yan Chen Yu bought a purple veil to cover half of her pretty face. But even with this, her incomparable beauty still couldn't be completely hidden. At least it was better than when she wasn't wearing a veil; it saved the group from unwanted troubles along the way.

Whirling Sun City was a big city within the Qi Province. It didn't matter if it was size or power; it couldn't be compared with Silver Moon City. Whirling Sun City was located in the center of the Qi Province. As a city built through the combined efforts of the four big sects, the powers controlling, it were complicated.

Within Whirling Sun City, all four big sects had their own bases, and this caused endless conflicts within the city. Luckily, Whirling Sun City was made for the Qi Province competition which was held once every year. The city itself didn't have any extraordinary powerhouses or resources because if it did, more blood would spilled.

The trio journeyed for more than half a month before finally arriving at Whirling Sun City. From the outside, the city itself portrayed a magnificent structure and an aristocratic aura so dense that Silver Moon City couldn't compare with it, not to mention Red City and Fragrant Sky City.

Whirling Sun City wall was 30 meters tall, and it would be impossible for a Mortal Core warrior to jump over it even if he wanted to.

When the trio arrived at the city gate, they found it filled with people coming and going. No, it shouldn't be described as coming and going, it should just be coming. The once every year Qi Province competition attracted countless warriors from the world of cultivation.

The four big sects represented the Qi Province. Everyone here wanted to witness the presence of the four big sects' genius disciples. Those who came here were mostly people with high power and authority. One of the reasons why they came here was to witness the presence of these geniuses. Secondly, they were hoping for a chance to get in contact with the four big sects. If they were able to create a connection with them, they would be able to walk within their regions like a king.

There were also many people who had arrived here to show their support. The disciples of the four big sects had all come from many different places in the Qi Province, and many of them were from big families. This caused their families to show their presence here as well. There were two reasons why the families would come; the first was to show their support, while the other was to show off. Being a disciple of one of the four big sects was an honor, and being able to participate in the Qi Province competition was an even bigger honor.

"So many people!"

Yan Chen Yu said.

"The Qi Province competition is only held once a year. Of course it will attract many people."

Big Yellow said.

"The Qi Province competition will start tomorrow! We arrived at just the right time; we can watch the big games this time!"

"I didn't have the chance to witness the inner circle disciple competition, so I can't miss out on the outer circle disciple competition!"

"Let's rush to Whirling Sun Square early tomorrow morning. We can't afford to miss the show!"

…

Discussions regarding the competition were everywhere.

Whirling Sun City was big, but it was unable to provide lodgings for so many people at once. Therefore, all of the traveler inns and restaurants were fully booked many days ago. There were no more vacant rooms left. A lot of people rushed to Whirling Sun Square in order to find a good spot for the upcoming show.

Everyone here was a cultivator, so sleeping on the streets did not bother them. With the protection of their Yuan energy, the freezing night meant nothing to them.

Jiang Chen was unable to find a place to stay, and he didn't go look for the Little Devil King, following the crowd instead. He eventually arrived at Whirling Sun Square.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, what a big square! This square is really too big! It covers more than a dozen square miles!"

Yan Chen Yu was really surprised. This was the biggest square she had ever seen; it was more than 10 miles in circumference. This was beyond her imagination. In the middle of the square there was a fighting stage, and there were also stairs so tall that they almost reached the clouds. What use these stairs had was unknown. In addition, there were stairs leading to platforms which should have been built in order to allow certain people to watch the fights more easily.

"Ignorant, Whirling Sun Square was built by the four big sects' combined efforts for the sole purpose of the yearly Qi Province competition. Would it work if it was small?"

"I knew it! They are new here, what bumpkins!"

Right after Yan Chen Yu's words left her mouth, she immediately heard some despiteful words. Being called a bumpkin by strangers, her pretty face underneath the veil started displaying a bit of anger. She closed her lips and ignored it, but when she saw Jiang Chen and Big Yellow both trying their hardest not to laugh, she became even angrier and stomped her feet.

Xiao Yu felt wronged, this square was really the biggest squares she had ever seen. Even 10 of Red City's squares were not bigger than this one, why would they want to laugh at her?

"Big Bro Jiang Chen…"

Yan Chen Yu started whining at Jiang Chen. This was a girl's special weapon, and it was even more effective when the girl was beautiful. No one could withstand this.

"You're right! This square is really big, it's so huge!"

Jiang Chen agreed with her while seriously going against his own thoughts. With his experiences as the world's greatest Saint, this square was nothing in his mind. Compared to those super big fighting rings in the Divine Continent, this square was nothing but a small potato.

"Kid, how dare you ask your father who is an honorable and classy being to spend a night on the street? Don't you feel guilty?"

Big Yellow said with an unsatisfied expression.

"Get lost, a dog should be in a restaurant."

Jiang Chen was speechless. This dog was a real piece of work.

"Ruff wuff! Your father isn't a dog!"

Big Yellow barked and argued.

"Anyone of you know what happens in the Qi Province competition?"

Someone asked. Jiang Chen and Yan Chen Yu listened carefully. They were also interested in the contents of the Qi Province competition.

"Unless something special happens, it should be like last year. There are two competitions. You guys see that stone stairway that's touching the clouds? It's called the Stairway to Heaven! Do you know why it's called the Stairway to Heaven? There's a saying that every start is difficult, as difficult as reaching the heavens. The reason why it's called the Stairway to Heaven is because of how difficult it is to climb!"

"That's right, this is the first round of the Qi Province competition! Tomorrow, the four big sects will each send a Late Heavenly Core warrior and position them on top of that stairway. They will then unleash their aura and spiritual pressure. The disciples participating in the competition will need to climb up from the bottom to the top, and the higher they go, the more pressure they will face. Finally, the first 30 disciples to reach the top will be chosen to participate in the second round of the competition."

"The pressure created by four Late Heavenly Core warriors is not something ordinary Mortal Core warriors can withstand."

Many people were discussing the different rounds. There were a lot of disciples participating in the competition, and this Stairway to Heaven was only the first step. Those who performed outstandingly would have a chance to enter the second round of the competition.

This reminded some people of a saying: 'Survival of the fittest' - only those with strength would be able to survive.

"I heard that people who aren't a part of the four big sects can participate in the Qi Province competition as well! There was once someone who wasn't a part of any of the four big sects. In the end, he scored quite well and became the disciple of some sect!"

"That's just a rare scenario! The requirements set by the four big sects are incredibly high. Those who want to participate in the competition cannot be more than 25 years old, and they must be at the Mortal Core realm! And if you want to become a disciple of one of the sects, you would need to at least become one of the top 30!"

"That's right, this is too difficult! Competing with the disciples of the four big sects and becoming one of the top 30, that's impossible! If there's someone who can do this, then they must be a genius. Such geniuses would have become a disciple of one of the four big sects long before this!"

…

Jiang Chen now finally understood the contents and rules of this competition. Those people who weren't disciples of the four big sects could participate as well, but getting good results would be incredibly hard. All the geniuses in the Qi Province were already in the four big sects.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, this means that you meet the requirements to participate in the Qi Province competition!"

Yan Chen Yu said.

Yan Chen Yu's voice was pretty loud. Many people immediately turned their vision towards Jiang Chen.

"Kaka, your Big Bro Jiang Chen can easily suppress all the participants and get first place in this competition. Even that Little Devil King is not his match!"

What Big Yellow said was even more shameless. Black lines appeared on Jiang Chen's forehead; this dog really know how to make people hate him.

As expected, right after Big Yellow's words left his mouth, the group attracted even more eyes. Those eyes looked at Jiang Chen as if they were looking at an idiot.

"What the fuck?! Who is this, how can he be so shameless? He's even thinking of joining the Qi Province competition and getting rid of the Little Devil King...does he not know who the Little Devil King is?!"

"You're right, where did this young man come from? His pubes haven't even started growing. He really doesn't understand a thing!"

"Kid, go back home and wash yourself. Go sleep! Are you still thinking about getting rid of the Little Devil King? Are you an idiot?"

"This guy is an idiot, let's get away from him!"

…

Those who stood close to Jiang Chen immediately moved further away and maintained a certain distance from him. The way they treated Jiang Chen was truly similar to how the would treat an idiot.

"Damn you all, what do you mean by this?! Let me tell you, this is the number one genius in the Qi Province, you guys still have the chance to kneel before him now! When he later becomes famous after winning the competition, it will already be too late for you to come and praise him!"

Big Yellow said with great passion.

The distance between Jiang Chen and the crowds became even greater.

"Damn you!"

Jiang Chen kicked Big Yellow's head. Only then did this dog stop talking, but even though he stopped talking, he still had a huge grin on his face.

"Damned dog, no one would think you were dumb if you had just kept your mouth shut!"

Jiang Chen wanted to press Big Yellow down on the ground and beat him without ever stopping. This dog was too cruel; he had made everyone hate him.

After not talking for very long, Big Yellow couldn't restrain himself any longer. His blood started boiling again. He lifted his front feet up and started walking like a human. Placing his front feet behind his back and walking around in the square, he strutted in front of everyone.

"Hey, pretty girl!"

When Big Yellow saw a female warrior, he greeted her without forgetting to throw her a flirty look.

"You idiot, what are you looking at? I'm talking to you! Look at your face! Even I, your father, don't want you as a human pet!"

Big Yellow kept talking and offending people.

"Damn, where did this dog come from?! Let's hit it and chase it away!"

Finally, someone couldn't withstand it any longer. This dog really knew how to attract haters.

Jiang Chen hurriedly covered his face and pulled Yan Chen Yu to another direction, pretending they didn't know BigYellow.

Jiang Chen suddenly realized that bringing Yan Chen Yu along with him was not the real problem. Big Yellow was the one who brought trouble... No matter where this cruel dog went, he would always become the center of attraction by instantly attracting haters everywhere.

The next day!

The sky was still dark, but Whirling Sun Square was already filled with people. Even though the square covered an area of more than 10 miles, it was still filled with people.

The once a year Qi Province competition was Whirling Sun City's biggest event, and it always garnered lots of attention.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

Following the beating of war drums, the previously noisy square immediately quieted down. The beating of the war drums signified the start of the competition.

The war drums sounded out from all four corners of the square, each beat started out loud, but would gradually fade, shaking everyone on the spot. The war drums had been passed down since ancient times, and were a symbol of battle. At the battlegrounds, warriors who heard the war drums would immediately feel their blood start boiling.

At all four sides of the Whirling Sun Square, there was a long and wide passage. On the top of each passage, a few giant words were written in gold.

Above the East passage was, Black Sect. Above the West passage was Heavenly Sword Sect. Above the South passage was Burning Sky Pavilion. Above the North passage was Valley of Happiness.

These were the designated passages for the four big sects. Even though the square was crowded with people, no one dared to get close to the passages. After all, no one wanted to do anything that could disrespect the four big sects, as they all knew that although this competition was called the Qi Province competition, it was actually a competition between the four big sects.

"Look, the disciples of the four big sects are about to arrive!" Someone whispered.

Following the beating of the war drums, some figures started emerging from all four passages. They were walking towards the Whirling Sun Square with proud expressions. Most people respected these disciples, while others envied them deeply.

The disciples of the four big sects all walked with pride, some even had their eyes pointing towards the skies, expressing unprecedented arrogance. The respectful and envious looks made them feel satisfaction.

Every single disciple who walked out from a passage was at the Mortal Core realm. Judging by their looks, the weakest one of them was at the Mid Mortal Core realm. The Early Mortal Core warriors didn't even have a chance to participate in the competition, and the Mid Mortal Core warriors who were participating were amongst the best. Normal Mid Mortal Core warriors wouldn't dare come here, as it would only serve to disgrace themselves.

At the east side, where the Black Sect was, all of the disciples were wearing white robes, and on their chests wasan embossed golden [一] symbol, this was the Black Sect's symbol.

On the other side, the Heavenly Sword Sect disciples wore matching plain yellow robes with a short sword embossed on their chest. As for the Burning Sky Pavilion, they wore black robes and looked serious. The only difference here was the Valley of Happiness. The amount of disciples from the Valley of Happiness was only half of the the other sects , and the majority of them were girls. These girls were wearing a variety of colorful, patterned dresses. All of them were both sexy and seductive.

Some female disciples even exposed parts of their bodies, wearing nothing but a thin transparent shirt. Their curves and sexy bodies could easily be seen. Which caused blood to start running out people's noses as soon as they witnessed these girls.

"Damn! Those chicks from the Valley of Happiness are really sexy! If I could spend a night with them, it would be worth any price!"

"If you have the talent then you could just join the Valley of Happiness, then you would be able to sleep with them every single day!"

"It's not that simple, the Valley of Happiness focuses on mating cultivation, and it is considered an evil method! The requirements for the disciples is really strict, especially for the male disciples! I heard that you need to go through an assessment to test your compatibility with the mating cultivation, and it's really hard to make them even consider you!"

…

When the girls from the Valley of Happiness appeared, they instantly attracted all eyes. Amongst the four big sects in the Qi Province, the Valley of Happiness had the least disciples, but their combined strength was not to be underestimated, especially their seduction skills, which were unparalleled under the sun.

Besides, the female disciples from the Valley of Happiness are were very slutty, by using their seduction skills they managed to get a lot of support from the different powers, resulting in the Valley of Happiness having deep roots in the Qi Province. There were even some disciples from the other three sects who enjoyed affairs with the disciples of the Valley of Happiness.

"Every one of those girls are sluts! I'll make them all my human pets sooner or later, kaka!"

Big Yellow was laughing out loudly. Those who were near him instantly got frightened. They walked away from him and kept a distance of at least 1 meter. This dog was really cheap, how dare he say that he will make all disciples from the Valley of Happiness his human pets? Standing near this dog might get them in trouble.

"Damn dog, no one would think you were stupid if you just keep your mouth shut!"

Jiang Chen was speechless.

"Mind your own business, get lost!"

Big Yellow didn't show any respect.

"Look, that's the Little Devil King from the Black Sect!" someone shouted.

Upon hearing this, many people shifted their gazes towards the direction of the Black Sect. Jiang Chen also turned his gaze, and he saw the last man to come out of the passage. That man wearing a blue robe, looking handsome and suave, was none other than the Little Devil King Han Yan who had helped him in the Silver Moon Restaurant.

All other disciples from the Black Sect were wearing white robes, he was the only person wearing a blue one. It could be considered a special case considering the fact that he was famous even amongst the other geniuses.

"This Little Devil King is a rare genius from the Black Sect, and his potential is even greater than Guan Yi Yun's! His future achievements are definitely going to be far above Guan Yi Yun's. I heard that he has the bloodline of an ancient devil in his body! Once his bloodline is awakened, he will become really terrifying!"

"The Little Devil King will most likely get first place this time!"

The appearance of the Little Devil King caused some turmoil at the scene, this was the aura of a genius, no matter where he went, he would immediately be the center of attraction.

"Look! Li Wu Shuang from the Heavenly Sword Sect is here as well! Looks like this time he's the only one who can compete with the Little Devil King."

Someone pointed at the last young man who was wearing a yellow robe that came out from the passage belonging to the Heavenly Sword Sect. The man resembled an iron tower, and he was emitting an aura of explosive strength.

"This Li Wu Shuang is not a simple man, I've heard that he went into a Combat Soul warrior's secret realm and obtained some great skills from that Combat Soul warrior! His strength is terrifying, his body is even comparable to demon beasts, really terrifying!"

"Li Wu Shuang is really terrifying! Receiving skills from a Combat Soul warrior? That's extremely fortunate! There isn't even a single Combat Soul warrior in the entire Qi Province!"

"Ling Ao from the Burning Sky Pavilion and Yi Qing Zi from the Valley of Happiness are here as well! Both of them are the strongest outer circle disciples of their respective sects! They also have the abilities to fight with the Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang, but their chances of winning are lower."

"It's hard to predict what will happen! A lot of things have changed this year, no one can guess the final results. Don't forget, during the inner circle competition, Nan Bei Chao who appeared out from nowhere won!"

"That's true, Nan Bei Chao was a dark horse… I wonder if another dark horse will appear in today's outer circle competition, if there is one, then this will truly become exciting!"

…

Discussions were everywhere, everyone was focused on the Little Devil King Han Yan, Li Wu Shuang, Ling Ao and Yi Qing Zi. Each of the four big sects had their own representatives, and these four disciples were the most obvious ones. If nothing special happened then the top 4 spots would go to these 4 disciples.

Jiang Chen roughly counted in his head. The Black Sect, Heavenly Sword Sect and Burning Sky Pavilion each had nearly 200 disciples each participating today. The Valley of Happiness had less , with about 70-80 of them.

Although the Qi Province was the smallest province on the Eastern Continent, it was still a huge and diverse land, with geniuses everywhere. In each of these big sects, there were more than ten thousand disciples, and most of them were outer circle disciples at the Mortal Core realm. Of those who came to participate in this event, many of them were only here to gain experience. A competition with more than 700 participants, and only 30 of them being able to advance to the second round… The rate of elimination was just too high.

All the disciples from the four big sects were walking towards the center of the square in their own groups. They all stopped next to the Stairway to Heaven.

Boom! Boom! Boom! …

The beating of war drums was getting more rapid, many people were holding their breath. They all knew that four Late Heavenly Core warriors were about to appear on top of the Stairway to Heaven and release their auras.

Four figures flew in like meteors from four different directions and landed on top of the Stairway to Heaven. When the crowds saw their faces they almost jumped up from the ground, they were startled with their mouths wide open.

Because, these for people were not like those from the previous year. Last year they were all elders from the four big sects. The four people on top of the Stairway to Heaven were three men and a woman, and they were all young.

"Heavens! It's them who is responsible for handling the assessment this year?!"

"Damn, aren't these the top 4 from the inner circle competition? Guan Yi Yun from the Black Sect, Liang Xiao from the Heavenly Sword Sect, Bai Hua Die from the Valley of Happiness… Even Nan Bei Chao from the Burning Sky Pavilion is here!"

"That's Nan Bei Chao? he is so young! He really is a rare genius! Being able to witness their faces with my own eyes really made the trip here worth it!"

…

With the arrival of the four big geniuses, the scene immediately got heated. There were a lot of people among the crowd who had missed the inner circle competition, and felt disappointed for not being able to witness the dark horse themselves. But, they never expected that they would have a chance to see him in person today.

Jiang Chen's vision stopped at the top of the Stairway to Heaven as well. The charm of these four geniuses was really extraordinary. Guan Yi Yun and Liang Xiao could be considered be normal. However, Nan Bei Chao who was wearing a golden robe, with his long blonde hair waving in the wind, and his sharp facial features making him look mighty, unleashed the aura of a superior person. Even Jiang Chen who was once the greatest Saint in the world couldn't help but nod his head in approval.

"This man is talented. Compared to those geniuses in the Divine Continent, he is not inferior to them in the least. I didn't expect this small Qi Province to have such a man!"

Jiang Chen thought to himself. The natural energies automatically surrounded Nan Bei Chao, this clearly showed that he was someone with a great destiny. By comparison, Guan Yi Yun and the other two were just ordinary.

An upward curve appeared on Jiang Chen's lips. His hot blood started boiling. Initially he had no interest in the Qi Province, but he had never expected to meet someone like Nan Bei Chao. This instantly ignited Jiang Chen's fighting spirit.

Nan Bei Chao stood in the middle of the Stairway to Heaven's top; obviously, this group was being led by him. He casually raised his hand, then the beating of the war drums immediately stopped.

"I won't explain the rules for the first round. As usual, we only need the top 30. As for the rewards for this year's competition, I won't announce it now. Let's begin."

Nan Bei Chao said casually as if he was a king giving out an order, giving off a feeling of someone who can't be reached.

At the bottom of the Stairway to Heaven, all the disciples of the four big sects were getting ready. They all had high fighting spirits, and their eyes were radiating fierce looks. The four big sects were enemies, even in this Qi Province competition that was being hosted by the four big sects, there was still a lot of conflict.

It was obvious that the relationship between the Heavenly Sword Sect and the Black Sect was bad. One possibility was that because Li Wu Shuang and the little demon king were enemies, therefore the disciples from both sects had started attacking each other with cruel words.

The disciples of the Burning Sky Pavilion also showed enmity towards the Black Sect. Not long before this, the inner circle genius from the Burning Sky Pavilion was defeated by Guan Yi Yun from the Black Sect, and many disciples from the Burning Sky Pavilion still felt aggrieved about this. But luckily, the appearance of Nan Bei Chao had brought their dignity back. However,this was still not enough to it resolve the enmity between these disciples. The hatred would definitely become even more intense once the fighting competition starts.

Even the four geniuses at the top of the Stairway to Heaven were looking at each other reproachfully. If they weren't in charge of the Qi Province competition, it would be impossible for these four geniuses to stand next to each other peacefully. There would always be a fight when they meet each other.

Below the Stairway to Heaven, the disciples of the four big sects were looking at the four persons standing at the top, their eyes filled with envy.

"Senior disciple Nan Bei is so handsome, and he is the number one genius in the Qi Province! He is my idol, if one day, I could reach his level, that would be great!"

"Get lost, look the your reflection in your piss! To dare compare yourself with senior disciple Nan Bei, you're shameless!"

"Why make so much noise, isn't just Nan Bei Chao? If it wasn't for our senior disciple Guan performing terribly, there would be nothing here for your Nan Bei Chao!"

"Little bastard, do you dare say that again?! How dare you show disrespect towards our senior disciples Nan Bei? Believe it or not, I will destroy your Black Sect later!"

…

The scene immediately became very intense. It looked like they were about to start attacking each other. Yi Qing Zi and Ling Ao reacted indifferently, after all, they were geniuses. They would absolutely enter the inner the near future, even in the inner circle, they would have a significant position. But, the way they looked at Bai Hua Die and Nan Bei Chao was still with admiration.

The calmest people on the spot were actually the Little Devil King Han Yan and Li Wu Shuang. It didn't matter if it was Guan Yi Yun, Liang Xiao, or even Nan Bei Chao, both of them didn't give a shit about these people. This was a pride that stemmed from deep down in their bodies. Perhaps they did respect Nan Bei Chao and the other three, but they would definitely not blindly admire them. After all, they had the same huge potential as them, and in their minds, Han yan and Li Wu Shuang were confident that one day, they would be able to surpass them.

"Begin." Nan Bei Chao said loudly, signaling the start of the first round. The beating of the war drums went off again.

Nearly 700 people immediately started walking up the stairway. The Stairway to Heaven was incredibly wide, even if there were more than a thousand people on it at the same time, it wouldn't feel crowded.

There were a total of 100 stone steps on the Stairway to Heaven, and each step was one meter tall. Any Mortal Core warrior could easily climb such stairways, it was nothing in their eyes.

People leapt forwards like cats right after Nan Bei Chao finished his words, instantly climbing three steps. Fighting dragon, leaping tiger. They were full of momentum.

But when people stepped onto the fourth stone step, they immediately felt a slight pressure, therefore their speed started slowing down. This pressure was coming from the combination of four Late Heavenly Core warriors.

Besides, these four Late Heavenly Core warriors were no ordinary Heavenly Core warriors. If they worked together, then perhaps an ordinary Early Divine Core warrior would be unable to resist them.

The pressure on the Stairway to Heaven was coming from the pressure of momentum, pressure of Yuan energy, and most importantly, soul pressure. This made it harder for all of the participating disciples to climb the stairway. In other words, this year's competition was harder than any of the previous years.

Guan Yi Yun who was wearing white clothes raised his head and looked at the crowd. His handsome face had a cold expression, and with a loud voice he said, "Apart from the four big sects, if there's anyone who wishes to join the competition, you can just come. As long as you manage to enter the top 30, you can choose to become a disciple of any of the four big sects straight away."

Right after Guan Yi Yun's words left his mouth, the crowd became restless. Everyone was looking at each other, you look at me, and I look at you. No one really stood out, because everyone knew that what Guan Yi Yun said was just something that was said every year. Normally, there wouldn't be anyone who would jump into the competition just like that.

Suddenly, a few gazes stopped at Jiang Chen, someone teasingly said, "Hey, young fellow, aren't you the one who wanted to defeat the Little Devil King? How come you're not joining the competition?"

"Haha, he's basically admitting he can't do it! If you can't do it, then don't act like you can, it's shameless!"

"That's right, come, everyone, let's mock him together!"

…

Jiang Chen instantly became speechless. He had done nothing, and people had still started mocking him. He fiercely gazed at Big Yellow, the words were not his, but Big Yellow's.

However, Jiang Chen did indeed want to participate in this competition.

"I'll go right now, make way for your father!"

Jiang Chen waved his long sleeves and started walking towards the Stairway to Heaven. This action really surprised a lot of people.

"Don't tell me this kid is for real? Does he not know his own limits? Fighting with the disciples of the four big sects, isn't he just looking for trouble?"

"It's just another fool trying to participate, I bet he can't go more than twenty steps!"

"Twenty steps? You think of him too highly! Look at him, he looks so weak and fragile! I bet he can't withstand more than ten steps!"

From Jiang Chen's back, the scornful remarks were getting more and more intense.

"You guys don't know shit! He is actually the biggest genius, this Stairway to Heaven is just a piece of cake to him, he will definitely take first place!"

Big Yellow said in a cocky manner.

"Get lost! This dog never says anything trustworthy! Still thinking about first place? You're right, first place from the bottom!"

Someone scolded. They wished they could just slap this dog.

"Damn you! Do you guys dare to bet with me? One hundred Mortal Restoration Pills! 1 to 10 ratio, who dares to bet?"

Big Yellow said in a serious manner. An intelligent and cunning look was hidden deep within his eyes.

"What the heck? 1 to 10 ratio? Damned dog, are you for real? How does your betting work?"

Someone immediately showed interest.

"It's simple, each of you will bet 100 Mortal Restoration Pills, and if that young man gets the first place, then you'll lose everything, and the Mortal Restoration Pills will belong to me. But, if he doesn't get first place, I will pay each of you 1000 Mortal Restoration Pills!"

Big Yellow said with righteous tone.

"This dog is not trustworthy, he can't be trusted! What if you never honor your word?"

Someone asked.

"Look at all your loser faces, so many of you here and you are afraid that I will run away? I'll be drowning if each of you spit on me! Go go go! Bet if you want, leave if you doubt! This young man is going to get first place!"

Big Yellow was wagging his tail with an expression saying 'I am looking down on all of you'.

"Puppy dog, what are you doing? You're going to get into trouble again…"

Yan Chen Yu's voice sounded out in Big Yellow's ears. How dare this dog use Big Bro Jiang Chen to bet with others? He can't be relied on!

"Only an idiot would give up the opportunity to make money! Xiao Yu, you just stand aside, don't say anything! Let's make some big money today!"

Big Yellow was definitely a sinister dog, he wouldn't let go of any chance that involves making money.

"Even if you killed me, I wouldn't believe that that kid could get first place! I bet 200 pills!"

"I, your father, also bet 200 pills! This is all I got, if you lose, then you must pay me back 2000 pills!"

Someone purposely reminded him.

"Don't worry, I got a lot of Mortal Restoration Pills! If you guys are worried about me, then you can just hand over the Mortal Restoration Pills to this young lady, she will keep them for you!"

Big Yellow looked at Yan Chen Yu.

Everyone turned their heads and looked at the young girl wearing a purple veil. Their eyes brightened when they saw her. None of them were stupid, they could tell that even with the veil, this young girl was amazingly beautiful.

"Alright, let's let this young lady keep the pills, I'll bet 100 pills!"

"I want to bet too!"

"Haha, damn dog, get ready to pay us back! With the existence of the Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang, no matter how talented or how much potential that young kid has, it is impossible for him to get first place!"

"Bullshit, first place? I still think he won't go beyond twenty steps!"

"Fuck, if this dog can't pay us later, we will cook it alive!"

…

At this time, many people were rushing over to place their bets. In just a few minutes, over several hundred people had placed their bets. Yan Chen Yu had collected more than 15 thousand Mortal Restoration Pills. In addition to this, the turmoil here had attracted the attention of even more people, they gathered around upon finding out about the betting. Everyone was so joyful that they almost jumped on the spot.

"The fuck? Someone who isn't part of the four big sects wishes to attain first place? Isn't he just daydreaming? Let's hurry and bet!"

Some of the people even bet everything they had.

Both edges of Big Yellow's mouth looked like they were about to go behind his ears, and his eyes were filled with little stars. This was a huge fortune, and it came so easily! None of them knew anything about Jiang Chen, but Big Yellow did. This little guy was a strange creature, this little Stairway to Heaven was just a piece of cake to him. Even if there was a Divine Core warrior here, he wouldn't be stopped either.

"Haha, puppy dog you're so bad! Big Bro Jiang Chen is definitely going to like these Mortal Restoration Pills!"

Yan Chen Yu kept laughing while patting the dog's head.

Jiang Chen put one of his hands behind his back, and walked step by step towards the Stairway to Heaven. He looked calm and patient. While the other disciples of the four big sects were fighting amongst each other and climbing the steps, there was only a smile on his face.

When Nan Bei Chao and the other three saw Jiang Chen, their eyes lit up. Without mentioning anything else, just his calm attitude alone had made him stand out from the rest.

On the Stairway to Heaven, someone reached the tenth step, the pressure had started weighing down there. Sweat filled their foreheads, the higher they climbed, the bigger the pressure.

"Such strong pressure, it feels like my legs have been injected with lead! The combined pressure of the four big geniuses is too strong, even my soul is trembling… If it's like this, I don't think I can go more than 20 steps… this is shameful…"

Someone said while wiping their sweat away. Those Late Mortal Core warriors were faster in climbing, and had already reached 20 steps. The Little Devil King and the other three geniuses behaved calmly, they had already climbed 40 steps, but they still looked calm and relaxed. This was the difference between them and the other Mortal Core warriors.


	22. Ruled them all

Everyone was working hard and climbing with all their strength. Even if they couldn't be amongst the top 30 disciples, they didn't want to disgrace themselves either. Especially now that every single disciple from the four big sects were here, after all, no one wanted to be a dead weight. In a sect competition like this, losing to disciples of the same sect was nothing to feel ashamed about, but losing to someone who wasn't from the same sect, now that was disgraceful.

"Haha, all of you from the Heavenly Sword Sect are scumbags, look at your pathetic faces! I'm sure you will all share last place!"

A disciple from the Black Sect turned around and told a disciple from the Heavenly Sword Sect behind him while laughing out loud in a mocking and ridiculing manner.

"Screw you! Everyone from the Black Sect is a scumbag! This time Li Wu Shuang will be the number one, Little Devil King definitely can't beat him! Just wait and see!"

Unwilling to show any weakness, the disciple from Heavenly Sword Sect fought back.

"Get lost you Burning Sky Pavilion piece of shit, stop touching me!"

"Fuck you, get out of here stupid Black Sect! If you dare squeeze again, I will kill you!"

"Hehe, junior disciple from Valley of Happiness, let's interact privately later on!"

…

The Stairway to Heaven was in turmoil, many people were on the same stone step, pushing and bumping into each other. They were all grinding their teeth, if it wasn't for the rule saying that fighting was prohibited on the Stairway to Heaven, this place would have already become a battleground.

The competition didn't allow any physical fights on the Stairway to Heaven, but fighting with words was allowed. Therefore, there were tons of disciples ridiculing the ones next to them. Some of the ruder disciples even went as far as scolding his opponent's ancestors, showing no care about the image of their own sect.

As for those with real abilities, every single one of them had their mouths shut as they climbed upwards with all their effort. The lead only became wider as time passed, there was a huge gap between the strong Mortal Core warriors and the others.

The most terrifying ones were still the Little Devil King, Li Wu Shuang and the other two. These four were marching forwards like rockets, they had already arrived at the 50th stone step, and were still charging forwards without showing any weakness.

When these four reached the 60th stone step, their posture started changing, and their speed began to slow down. The pressure on the higher stone steps had begun to increase exponentially. Even someone like the Little Devil King couldn't keep a stable pace under the pressure from Nan Bei Chao and the other three.

At this moment, a young man dressed in white stepped onto the Stairway to Heaven. His expression was calm, and with just a single step, he went up three meters, landing on the third stone step. He then took another three steps and arrived at the 10th stone step. He moved lightly, just like a swallow. In the blink of an eye, he was at the 20th stone step. His face still carried a warm smile, it was as if the pressure on the Stairway to Heaven was just a gentle breeze.

"Look! Who is that young man?! His speed is incredible!"

"There's really someone who isn't from the four big sects that dares participate in this competition! But this young man looks like he is someone capable… I wonder how many steps he can climb!"

Many people focused their attention on Jiang Chen. There was basically no one at the bottom of the Stairway to Heaven, therefore the sudden appearance of Jiang Chen was pretty obvious.

Those who bet with Big Yellow and were getting ready to witness Jiang Chen make a fool of himself were startled. Especially those who claimed that Jiang Chen would never make it to the 10th or 20th step. They started to doubt their decision when they saw Jiang Chen's outstanding performance.

"I never expected that this young man would actually have some skill… It looks like he wasn't bluffing…"

"It's as if there's almost no pressure on the first 20 steps, like it's pretty normal for him to be there… I guess he will stop at the 40th step!"

Just as those words left his mouth, Jiang Chen calmly jumped into the air and climbed 10 steps with ease, reaching the 30th step. At this point, many disciples of the four big sect had already started climbing with both their hands and feet. However, Jiang Chen could still stand there casually with one arm behind his back, his face not showing any tension.

"Damn it!"

The person who said that Jiang Chen would at most stop at the 40th step almost puked blood. Many people who placed bets with Big Yellow suddenly felt their hearts beating much more rapidly.

Tap~

Jiang Chen started walking again. He reached the 35th step with ease, and his speed was extremely fast, just like a tiger hunting its prey.

"Damn it! Just who is this guy? How can he be so fast?!"

"Where did this guy come from? Is he here to beat us all? He isn't from any of the four big sects, and I have never seen him before!"

"Don't tell me that he isn't even from the four big sects… Move faster brothers, losing to this outsider will be a huge disgrace!"

The sudden appearance of Jiang Chen had caused some turmoil on the Stairway to Heaven. Quite a few people were grinding their teeth while trying to catch up to him. Sadly, the pressure was just too intense, and they were at their limits. They could only watch with their own eyes how Jiang Chen calmly took one step at a time.

Jiang Chen turned around and smiled to a man behind him, then both their faces froze at the same time.

"Damn it, what a small world!"

Jiang Chen really wished he could kick this person's face and send him flying off the Stairway to Heaven.

"Is it you? Is it really you?"

The man shouted out while pointing his finger at Jiang Chen, he was trembling all over. He was none other than the disciple of the Heavenly Sword Sect whom Jiang Chen purposely set free in Origin Mountain.

Jiang Chen never expected he would meet this guy here. That day when he allowed this man to escape, they had left Origin Mountain at the same time, and although they spent some time in Silver Moon City, their speed was not something this guy could compare with. Jiang Chen just arrived yesterday, but this guy despite being slower, managed to enter the competition and most likely arrived before him, which really startled Jiang Chen.

But this was not difficult to explain. The Heavenly Sword Sect had different branches all over the Qi Province, and as a disciple of the Heavenly Sword Sect, no matter where he went, he would be able receive support. The simplest form of support, would be a flying demon beast.

"Chang Lin, do you know this guy?"

A disciple of the Heavenly Sword Sect asked.

"Not only do I know this guy, senior disciple Liang Dong and Chen Shuang were killed by him! He and that big yellow dog are friends!"

This man was Chang Ling. When he saw Jiang Chen's face, he immediately told the other disciples about him while grinding his teeth. He had long forgotten the embarrassing moment where he kneeled down and pissed his pants in front of Jiang Chen that day in Origin Mountain.

"What? That's him? Such a daring guy, how dare he participate in today's competition?! Today, we'll chop him into pieces!"

Jiang Chen's identity was instantly exposed, he immediately started attracted hateful gazes from all Heavenly Sword Sect disciples.

Sigh…

Jiang Chen shook his head and let out a sigh while thinking that today was a bad day. But, he wasn't really afraid. Today was different, it was a competition between the four big sects; this was not a place where the Heavenly Sword Sect can do as they please.

Jiang Chen gave the group of Heavenly Sword Sect disciples his middle finger, then he turned around and continued climbing.

"Fuck, how does this guy dare despise our Heavenly Sword Sect?! Kill him! We have to kill him!"

"He is really daring, some nobody actually dares to disrespect the Heavenly Sword Sect and kill its disciples? No matter where he goes, he's going to end up in a dead end!"

"Haha, your Heavenly Sword Sect is finished! Even some nobody can despise you!"

"I agree, that young man is pretty good! I kind of like him!"

The disciples of the Heavenly Sword Sect were boiling in anger, whereas the disciples of the Black Sect were joyously laughing and finding it satisfying. The enemy of your enemy could be a friend, the disciples of the Black Sect now found Jiang Chen really pleasing to their eyes.

At the moment, the Little Devil King and the others had just passed the 70th step. At this point, even they were sweating all over. Every step further required great effort and time. The pressure from the four Heavenly Core geniuses was making them tremble.

It was true that their potential and talent were not any less than those four on the top. There was still a possibility of catching up one day, maybe even surpassing them, but their current cultivation was still weaker.

Tap~

The Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang climbed up another step at the same time, but currently, Yi Qing Zi and Ling Ao were both slower. The difference was now clear.

Swoosh swoosh…

Right at this moment, the four of them felt wind blowing from their backs. They couldn't help but turn around to take a look. What they saw was a young man dressed in white coming up towards them with speed as swift as wind. His speed was extremely great, and it looked as if he was immune to the pressure.

With the blink of an eye, Jiang Chen arrived in front of the Little Devil King Han Yan. He smiled as he cupped his fist respectfully towards Han Yan, "Brother Han, long time no see!"

"Elder brother you're strong, may I know your name?"

Han Yan asked breathlessly. When he saw Jiang Chen being so calm, he felt inferior for the first time. Although he had long ago noticed Jiang Chen's outstanding performance, he had never expected it would be this far beyond his imagination. When he was helping Jiang Chen that day, it was actually just in the heat of the moment, and he never asked for Jiang Chen's name. Only now, when he saw Jiang Chen chasing up from behind, did he truly pay attention to Jiang Chen and ask for his name.

"Jiang Chen."

Jiang Chen patted Han Yan's shoulder and said, "Keep climbing brother Han, I'll go up first."

After saying these words, Jiang Chen turned around and continued jumping forwards. The pressure had no effect on him.

"How could this be possible?"

Li Wu Shuang's eyes were wide open, and his face was one of disbelief.

"Who is this guy? His Yuan energy wave is only at the Early Mortal Core realm, how can he resist the pressure?"

"He is not from the four big sects, and he actually surpassed us!"

Even Yi Qing Zi and Ling Ao were startled.

"Hmph! Li Wu Shuang, there is always someone stronger! Put away that arrogant face, don't make people hate you."

Han Yan let out a cold snort as he rudely told Li Wu Shuang.

"Just a little Early Mortal Core warrior! He must have been cheating in order to get this far! If I could meet him on the fighting stage in the second round, I would easily be able to crush him with my toe!"

Li Wu Shuang once again covered his face with arrogance.

"Just keep climbing if you're so great."

Han Yan sneered. He turned around and continued forwards. Only then did he see that Jiang Chen had just casually jumped onto the 80th step. He felt depressed and almost wanted to knock his head into the stone step. He couldn't help but say, "What a freak!"

"Look! That newcomer is number one now! He really surpassed the Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang, and he is still climbing with great speed!"

"Heavens, is this for real?! Who is this young man, and how could he be so fast?!"

"Yet another dark horse has appeared! During the inner circle competition, there was a dark horse, and I never expected to see another one today! He isn't even from any of the four big sects either!"

Many people were shouting in surprise. All of a sudden, Jiang Chen had become the center of attention. Who would have thought that another dark horse would appear in the outer circle competition? and this dark horse was even more badass than Nan Bei Chao. Nan Bei Chao was a genius disciple from the four big sects, but this young man in front of everyone had never been seen anywhere before this.

"Kaka, see that? I told you he would be number one!"

Big Yellow had an expression of victory, and those who had gambled with him had black lines on their foreheads. Each of them was grinding their teeth, wishing they could tear this big yellow dog apart.

"Where did this young freak come from? How could he be so strong?"

"Hmph! He must be cheating! If he wasn't, then it would be impossible to be so calm and relaxed!"

"Don't worry, it's not over yet, the Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang will catch up soon!"

…

Those who had bet started about gloomily. Some of them tried comforting themselves by hoping that the breathless, Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang, could catch up to Jiang Chen, and get rid of him.

When Jiang Chen jumped up to the 80th step, his face was still carrying a warm smile.

On top of the Stairway to Heaven, Nan Bei Chao and the other three's expressions changed as well. Especially Liang Xiao from the Heavenly Sword Sect, who had been looking at Jiang Chen since the beginning. A shocked expression covered his face.

"Who is this boy? How is he able to reach the 80th step underneath our pressure, surpassing the Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang?" Liang Xiao asked with a surprised expression.

"Interesting, look at his Yuan energy waves, he is only at the Early Mortal Core realm. Looks like he has some interesting secrets."

Bai Hua Die's gesture was seductive, and gave off a flirtatious feeling from all over her body. Her sexy voice was enough to touch anyone's heart. Her beautiful eyes stared at Jiang Chen from top to bottom, she expressed an extreme interest in this young man.

"Let's release our soul pressure together."

Nan Bei Chao said coldly, while unleashing a powerful soul pressure. Soul pressure and soul energy were two different things. Soul pressure was something invisible, that came from a warrior's strength, and used a very special way to express itself. It couldn't be seen or touched, and only affected one's soul.

"You're right, we can't let him reach the 90th step, and we definitely cannot let him reach the top! If he does, then we'll lose all our face!"

Liang Xiao said.

The other three agreed with what Liang Xiao said. The four of them were indeed the best representatives of the strongest of the younger generation in the Qi Province. If they combined their strength and still failed to suppress an Early Mortal Core warrior, then they would lose all their face.

This time, Nan Bei Chao and the other three unleashed their soul pressure straight away. A majority of it was focused on Jiang Chen. But despite this, the increase in pressure still rendered Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang immobile. They were stopped above the 70th step and could not even take a single step forwards. Some of the people even showed signs of stepping back.

Feeling the increased pressure, an upward curve appeared on Jiang Chen's lips. In his heart he snorted coldly, "Trying to suppress me with cultivation pressure and soul pressure? This is the biggest joke in the world!"

Jiang Chen started circulating the Dragon Transformation skill, causing the pressure surrounding him to immediately disappear. As for the soul pressure, he didn't even care about that. He had the Great Soul Derivation skill, and his soul had already broken through to the Heavenly Core realm. With the help of the Great Soul Derivation skill, the soul pressure could not affect him.

The most important thing was that Jiang Chen was unconsciously emitting the aura of a Saint, which was an aura that matched with the natural environment. Unless someone directly suppressed him with strength or Yuan energy, the invisible cultivation pressure and auras meant literally nothing to him.

Even though Jiang Chen didn't have the cultivation base of a Saint, he still wouldn't be suppressed by a few puny Heavenly Core warriors.

"Since you all want to suppress me, I will let you lose all your face!"

Jiang Chen's eyes were glowing, this was his temper. According to his original intention, he only wanted to get first place, but he had never intended to reach the top. However, since Nan Bei Chao and the other three directly opposed him, they had completely ignited Jiang Chen's fighting spirit.

On the path of cultivation, momentum and fighting spirit were incredibly important. The will of a person was important as well. Just like right now, facing the pressure of four great warriors, if Jiang Chen submitted to their power, then this incident would leave a failure mark in his mind, which would then turn into a knot in his head. That knot would then become a great obstacle in his future cultivation.

In order to untie this knot, he had to smooth out his will. Therefore, Jiang Chen had to reach the top and stand side by side with these four great warriors. In Jiang Chen's mind, in this world, no one could stand above him, he would never allow this to happen.

Jiang Chen would never lookup towards someone, he wouldn't look at anybody with his head tilted upwards. In the mind of the once greatest Saint in this world, only he could sit up high in the leading position, while looking down on everyone else from the top.

In front of Jiang Chen, even if you were a dragon you would still need to crouch, even if you were a tiger you would still need to lay down. It didn't matter if you were a child of destiny like Nan Bei Chao, you should never put your ego and pride above Jiang Chen.

This was Jiang Chen. After being reincarnated, he still wanted to walk the path of conquering while sitting up high in a leading position, ruling over everyone else. Only the heavens could be compared with him.

"Look! That young man has reached the 80th step, and has attracted the attention of the four big geniuses! Those geniuses are obviously going to unleash even stronger pressure… I guess he won't be able to resist, he's definitely going to retreat under such pressure!"

"Where did this young man come from? He is extraordinarily brave!"

"He isn't backing down! Looks like he is actually resisting the four big warriors! This is terrifying, isn't he only a Mortal Core warrior? He dares fight the four big geniuses, isn't he just looking for trouble?"

Nobody could remain calm any longer, everyone's vision was on the young man in white who was standing near the top of the Stairway to Heaven. His black hair was fluttering in the wind, and underneath the pressure of the four big geniuses, he was standing still like a mountain.

"What is Big Bro Jiang Chen doing? He is in the first place now, why does he still want to climb up?"

Yan Chen Yu asked with a puzzled expression.

"You know nothing, this kid possesses the aura of someone who stands above all else, he would never allow anyone to stand above him. If he did, then it would only form a mental knot in his mind. Jiang Chen definitely wants to climb to the top and stand side by side with the four geniuses. With this, maybe he will end up blowing their faces up and offending those four geniuses, but at least he will be able to allow his thoughts to run smoothly, allowing his future cultivation to be easier. The path of cultivation is a miraculous thing, and every miraculous thought is a great opportunity. It is a learning process, and by utilizing this thought, perhaps Jiang Chen will be able to break through to the Mid Mortal Core realm."

Big Yellow's eyes were glowing, he now thought even more highly of Jiang Chen. Along their journey, Jiang Chen had proved himself a provident person who is both wise and intelligent. There was more to him than what meets the eye. Although he was young, Big Yellow treated him like a cunning old fox.

Swooosh….

On top of the Stairway to Heaven, the combined pressure from the four big geniuses had formed a typhoon, causing strong winds to appear. Jiang Chen raised his head and looked at the four people on top of the stairway, an upward curve appeared on his lips. He was expressing his pride. In Jiang Chen's eyes, this pressure was nothing but a warm spring breeze.

Behind him, the Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang looked up at Jiang Chen who was standing in the middle of the pressured typhoon. Storms were raging in their minds.

At this moment, it didn't matter if it was those on the Stairway to Heaven, or the crowds in the Whirling Sun Square, all of them held their breath and stopped making any noise. Every single one of them wished to know, this dark horse who suddenly appeared, how exactly was he going to provoke the dignity of those four geniuses?

Under the gazes of over three hundred thousand people, Jiang Chen finally moved. He leapt forwards and jumped up into the air, immediately crossing ten stone steps. He was now on the 90th step.

"What?!"

Everyone shouted out in shock. They all looked at Jiang Chen as if they were looking at a ghost, could this man still be considered a human? That was the combined pressure of the four big geniuses, and under such intense pressure, he could still cross ten steps with a single step. That was just insane!

"Damn, we've been had by that big yellow dog, this boy actually has such freakish abilities!"

"Big yellow dog, you're such an evil-minded dog! Return our Mortal Restoration Pills fast!"

Those who had placed their bets were grinding their teeth, focused on Big Yellow.

Facing the glares that looked like they were about to kill a man, Big Yellow didn't care at all. He raised his head high and said, "Look at your pathetic faces, isn't it just one or two hundred Mortal Restoration Pills? Can't you all be a bit more honorable? Did I, your father, force you to place those bets? Who was the one who screamed that he wanted to bet all his money earlier? Who was the idiot that said he would beat me, his father, if I wouldn't let him bet? Where are those idiots? Come on, present yourselves to your father right now!"

Big Yellow raised his paw and scolded. The group couldn't come up with any words to refute him, so they shut their mouths.

Damn, this was infuriating, they had been fooled by a dog! This was so ridiculously senseless. But then again, who was there to blame other than themselves?

On top of the Stairway to Heaven, Nan Bei Chao, Guan Yi Yun and the other two's expressions changed yet again. Now, they could clearly sense Jiang Chen's Yuan energy. He was really only at the Early Mortal Core realm. At such a close distance, a young Mortal Core warrior was actually able to resist the combined soul pressure of these four geniuses, this was really unbelievable.

And this, this was far from the end.

Jiang Chen moved again. He raised one leg up and crossed another five steps again. He was now at the 95th step.

"Merge our soul pressure, I don't believe he can resist that for long!"

Liang Xiao said with a cold tone.

The four geniuses increased the pressure once again, hoping to send Jiang Chen back down. Looking at Jiang Chen's progress, he was definitely going to reach the top of the Stairway to Heaven. Forget reaching the top, just by being able to reach the 95th step, it was already degrading to them. This was something that had been impossible in the past years.

Jiang Chen never bothered caring about the four geniuses' dark faces. His mind was now filled with pleasure, the circulation of the Dragon Transformation skill was getting faster and faster. Once his goal was accomplished, his cultivation realm would reach a new tier.

Tap!

Jiang Chen took another step forwards and went over to the 96th step, after that, the 97th, then the 98th, before finally stopping on the 99th step. With just one more step he would be able to stand side by side with the four big geniuses.

"Heavens, he really reached the 99th step, is he still human?!"

"What is he going to do? Don't tell me he really wants to step on top of the Stairway to Heaven? His current position has already caused the four geniuses to lose face, does he really wish to die today?"

"This is exciting, really exciting! What happened today really made my trip worth it! I thought the fight for first place would be among the Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang, but I never expected that I would be able to witness such a powerful dark horse!"

Many people were starting to express their surprise. Jiang Chen's performance was really startling. The Qi Province competition had been held for so many years, but no one had ever dared to stand on the top of the Stairway to Heaven. Could this dark horse break the record and create a miracle today?

The Little Devil King shook his head and smiled. He thought to himself that he had misjudged Jiang Chen. When he was at the Silver Moon Restaurant, although he sensed that Jiang Chen was extraordinary, he had never expected Jiang Chen to be this amazing.

The red-haired Nan Bei Chao stared at Jiang Chen with a razor sharp glare. He spoke in an extremely cold tone, "Back down!"

Nan Bei Chao's eyes were glowing red as he spoke with an indifferent tone. At this point, the four big geniuses had retracted their soul pressure. They realized that this young man in front of them must be cultivating some secret skill that allowed him to ignore all soul pressure. There was no point in continuing what they were doing.

However, they could not allow him to take that one last step. If someone was allowed to walk up and stand side by side with them, they would lose all their dignity.

"Young man, if you dare to take one more step, then you should know the consequences."

Liang Xiao said in a ferocious tone.

"Hehe, little brother with great abilities, you should consider joining our Valley of Happiness after this! This sister will surely treat you well!"

Bai Hua Die was laughing like a blooming flower. Those who came from the Valley of Happiness didn't really care about dignity.

"If I don't want to back down, then what? Don't tell me you're going to push me down?"

Jiang Chen smiled. He stared back at Nan Bei Chao and Liang Xiao without a hint of fear on his face.

Push him down themselves?

That was impossible. If they were to do that, then they would lose all their faces and dignity. The Qi Province competition was well known for its transparency and openness, it was a fair competition. There were several hundreds of thousands of people standing in the Whirling Sun Square now. If the four of them dared to push Jiang Chen back down, then they would throw the crowd into a frenzy, and the Qi Province competition would never be held again.

Jiang Chen's calm attitude had really shocked the four geniuses. Normally, when ordinary Mortal Core disciples met them, they would always behave respectfully and well mannered. As for this young man in front of them, he had an indifferent expression and a calm vision. What made the four geniuses even more astonished was the distinguished aura this young man was unconsciously emitting, it actually made them feel overwhelmed and startled.

He was only a young Mortal Core warrior, but they felt like they were facing someone in a higher position than theirs. This was just ridiculous.

"What's your name?"

Nan Bei Chao asked with a cold smile.

"Jiang Chen."

Jiang Chen squinted his bright eyes which shone with a razor sharp glint and glared back at Nan Bei Chao. He was merely a junior genius, and yet he was trying to suppress Jiang Chen with his imposing manner. Nan Bei Chao hoped to inflict fear in Jiang Chen's mind, but he was still far from proficient at this type of thing.

Jiang Chen had never known what fear was.

"If you go back down right now, I'll let you join the Burning Sky Pavilion."

Nan Bei Chao said quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't care."

After those words left his mouth, Jiang Chen took another step forwards and landed on the top of the Stairway to Heaven. He was now facing Nan Bei Chao and the other three geniuses.

Bang~

Right at this moment, Nan Bei Chao's expression changed dramatically. A surge of unreserved anger exploded out from his body, and two cold beams shot out from his eyes. He looked extremely terrifying.

Liang Xiao also expressed his killing intent straight away. This impudent young man in front of them had actually blown up their faces right in front of so many people.

However, Bai Hua Die wore a seductive expression. Her pair of sexy eyes kept checking out Jiang Chen, expressing high interest. To her, dignity wasn't worth a penny.

Guan Yi Yun behaved calmly as well; he was a man of honor. He thought that Jiang Chen being able to reach them was all because of his own ability.

Right now, the crowd in the Whirling Sun Square started to become excited. No one would have ever thought that Jiang Chen would really take that last step and stand alongside the four big geniuses.

"Heavens! He really reached the top of the Stairway to Heaven! The Qi Province competition has been held yearly for so many years and today is the first time someone has reached the top!"

"Where did this young man come from? What's his name? Not only does he have skill, he also has great courage, and now my respect!"

"Miraculous! This young man has just created a new miracle! This is the first time in the Qi Province competition history that someone who isn't from the four big sects got first place, and also the first time someone has reached the top of the Stairway to Heaven! The trip here was totally worth it! His name will definitely be recorded in the Qi Province history for sure!"

"There's something wrong with this atmosphere… That young man dared to take the last step, reaching the top and standing side by side with the four big geniuses! He blew up their faces! Just look at Nan Bei Chao's expression, it's just like someone who is about to kill!"

"That's right, this young man is too reckless and restless. Although he has created a miracle, he also offended Nan Bei Chao. This is not something fun, he is definitely going to have a hard time!"

…

Everybody was gossiping, this was the birth of a miracle and the debut of a dark horse. It was guaranteed to leave a deep mark in the history of the Qi Province competition.

While most people admired Jiang Chen's abilities, they admired his courage even more. It was rare to see someone who dared to blow up the faces of the four big geniuses, especially Nan Bei Chao who was rather popular right now.

Many people started worrying about Jiang Chen's safety.

On the Stairway to Heaven, when Jiang Chen took the last step and reached the top, the goal in his mind was fulfilled. The circulation of the Dragon Transformation skill suddenly doubled, and Dragon Marks started forming within his Qi Sea.

This was an epiphany, an opportunity, and the benefits it brought were tremendous. By utilizing this opportunity, there was a chance that Jiang Chen would break through to the Mid Mortal Core realm.

In a split second, six Dragon Marks formed in Jiang Chen's Qi Sea, and together with the previous 19 Dragon Marks, Jiang Chen had now formed 25 Dragon Marks. He needed 30 Dragon Marks to break through to the Mid Mortal Core realm.

However, Jiang Chen chose to not break through to the Mid Mortal Core realm right now. His current location was not the right place for him to do so. Besides, the compounded benefits brought by this epiphany was not going to be reaped at one go, a certain amount of time was required to gain the most benefits.

Besides, an additional six Dragon Marks was still quite good. After all, at the very least, it made Jiang Chen's combat strength rise to another level. As for breaking through to the Mid Mortal Core realm, he would do that later.

"Jiang Chen, no one has ever dared reject me, never! You're looking for trouble!"

Nan Bei Chao was emitting killing intent, his stare was like a poisonous snake, scaring anybody who looked at him. The number one genius in the Qi Province had now become furious! He was the child of destiny, and he had always been sitting high above. He was born with great privileges. All beings in the world needed to bow their heads down in front of him.

This awareness of being born with high privileges had been rooted deep into Nan Bei Chao's mind. Although he could feel the same aura from Jiang Chen, he still thought himself even nobler than Jiang Chen.

In Nan Bei Chao's mind, he himself was the absolute king, no one could question his orders, and no one was allowed to resist his commands. Therefore, he was incredibly furious right now.

"Haha, Nan Bei Chao, you really know how to comfort yourself. Someone like you does not have the qualifications to make me reject you."

Jiang Chen was laughing out loud. The aura of superiority that Nan Bei Chao emitted was just a joke in front of Jiang Chen.

"You're looking to die!"

Nan Bei Chao's expression was getting colder, and his killing intent was getting thicker.

"Nan Bei Chao, be aware of your status at the moment. This is the Qi Province competition, and you're the most important host of this competitions. Your words and actions represent the Burning Sky Pavilion, and there's no rule in this competition which states that someone can't reach the top of the Stairway to Heaven. Jiang Chen attained first place in this competition, are you sure you want to assault him in front of so many people?"

Guan Yi Yun started interfering. He wasn't helping Jiang Chen; he just wanted to make sure that this competition was fair. Jiang Chen could blow up their faces, but they still needed to take care of the four big sects' dignities.

"Hmph! Guan Yi Yun, are you trying to teach me what to do? I, Nan Bei Chao, can do whatever I want to! It is none of your loser business. Don't forget, you were defeated by me, without being able to withstand more than three hits. If you didn't surrender, you would have already been dead by now!"

Nan Bei Chao glared at Guan Yi Yun, exuding an aura of ultimate arrogance.

"Hmph!"

Guan Yi Yun let out a cold snort. Anger appeared on his face. But what Nan Bei Chao said was true. He really did surrender in the previous competition.

The Qi Province competition was actually a battle between the four big sects, and once they entered the fighting stage, it would become a death match. Unless one surrenders, the only outcome was death. The only winning condition on the fighting stage was that you either kill your opponent or make them surrender.

Therefore, when Nan Bei Chao mentioned this, Guan Yi Yun's expression turned sour.

Still, after Guan Yi Yun's warning, Nan Bei Chao decided to not kill Jiang Chen. If it was any other time, Nan Bei Chao would have killed Jiang Chen on the spot as he had blown up his face. But the current situation was different, although Nan Bei Chao was arrogant, he still wouldn't want to risk the Burning Sky Pavilion's dignity.

"Jiang Chen, you're very good."

Nan Bei Chao said indifferently.

Jiang Chen gazed at Nan Bei Chao, then he turned around and jumped down from the Stairway to Heaven. At this point in time, the first round of the competition had concluded. Disciples of the four big sects were all jumping off of the Stairway to Heaven.

The Little Devil King walked over to Jiang Chen and patted his shoulder, he gave Jiang Chen a thumbs up and said, "What brilliant moves brother Jiang! You have my respect!"

"Don't mention it brother Yan. Jiang Chen will never forget your help in Silver Moon City."

Jiang Chen replied. He had a pretty good impression of the Little Devil King Han Yan. Also, just now when he was on top of the Stairway to Heaven, Guan Yi Yun had left a pretty good impression as well. This made his impression of the Black Sect near perfect.

Lots of disciples from the Heavenly Sword Sect were staring at Jiang Chen, with fire spewing out of their eyes. By now, they all knew the matter of Jiang Chen killing disciples from the Heavenly Sword Sect, and they had all taken him as their enemy. Since Jiang Chen had just taken first place in today's competition, they obviously weren't happy.

"Senior disciple Li, this guy killed a few outer circle disciples of ours!"

Someone walked up to Li Wu Shuang and whispered to him.

"What?!"

Li Wu Shuang's expression changed, "A mere rogue cultivator, how dare he kill our Heavenly Sword Sect's disciples?! He simply has no clue who he is messing with, hmph! If I bump into him in the second round of this competition, I will personally tear him apart and show him the consequences of offending our Heavenly Sword Sect!"

"Perfect, just kill him! Not only did he kill our men, he also didn't show any respect to senior disciple Liang Xiao just now! He deserves to die a thousand times!"

Chang Lin spoke relentlessly. Whenever he thought about how he was forced to kneel down in front of Jiang Chen back in Origin Mountain, his heart felt extremely uneasy. He wanted to witness the death of Jiang Chen with his own eyes, only then could he let go of his hatred.

"Brother Jiang, I never expected you to have even killed disciples of the Heavenly Sword Sect! Look at their faces, it seemed like they want to eat you alive! I think you're going to have a hard time today!"

Han Yan laughed and said.

Jiang Chen glared at the disciples of the Heavenly Sword Sect. His only response was a smile, not a single word. But, the coldness in his eyes expressed his hostility. If the disciples from the Heavenly Sword Sect wanted to kill him on the fighting stage, then he felt sorry for them, because they were going to be very disappointed.

The appearance of a dark horse is always satisfying to watch. The spirits of the people in the Whirling Sun Square was boiling. The young man whose name was Jiang Chen had just created a miracle. At the same time, many people were starting to worry for Jiang Chen's safety. It was obvious that Jiang Chen had offended Nan Bei Chao and Liang Xiao, and neither of these two men are someone who can be easily dealt with, especially Nan Bei Chao, a rising star of the Qi Province who is both prideful and arrogant.

All the disciples of the four big sects were looking at Jiang Chen with mixed emotions. Jiang Chen's performance had made them all lose face. The Qi Province competition had been held for so many years, and this was the first time that the first place had been taken away by an outsider.

The first round of the competition had been concluded, and the second round was coming. The intense competition would take place on a fighting stage, and this is what most people were looking forwards to, because the real genius would be able to become the king of the fighting stage. Although Jiang Chen had taken first place in the first round, when it comes to the fighting stage, no one was optimistic about him. Being able to resist some pressure doesn't really mean that you have great combat strength.

"The first round of the competition has ended. All top 30 participants proceed to the fighting stage."

Nan Bei Chao opened his mouth and spoke. The four big geniuses moved their bodies and flew up into the air, then they landed on a high tower in the center of the square. In front of the tower, fifteen 2 meter tall fighting stages had been built, just enough for the 30 participants.

These fighting stages are designed and prepared exclusively for the Qi Province competition, and the program for the Qi Province competition is the same as the previous years. 30 participants will be fighting each other on the fighting stage 1 on 1. The 15 fighting stages is enough for 30 participants.

30 participants who stood near the Stairway to Heaven all walked together towards the fighting stages. All of them were in high fighting spirits.

Being able to stand out amongst hundreds of disciples, all of them were Late Mortal Core warriors with the exception of Jiang Chen who was an Early Mortal Core warrior. But now, Jiang Chen was stronger than he was before he started walking the Stairway to Heaven. The additional 6 Dragon Marks had made his combat strength jump up another level, and his cultivation level had reached the peak of the Early Mortal Core realm. He was just a single step away from the Mid Mortal Core realm.

On the tower, Liang Xiao took a step forward and spoke with a loud voice, "The Stairway to Heaven was just a warm up, therefore, don't mind the rankings too much. First place and 30th place has no difference, the first round was just a filter for the second round. Only those who has outstanding performance in the second round will be able to win the final rewards."

It was obvious that Liang Xiao's words were directed at Jiang Chen. The meaning was clear, the first place for the first round meant nothing, and the second round is what mattered the most.

"Senior Disciple Liang, may we know what the rewards are this year?"

Someone from Heavenly Sword Sect asked.

"That's right, let us know first, that way our motivation will be greater!"

Another person said. Not only did the participating disciples look up with anticipation, even the spectators were filled with expectations. The Qi Province competition was prepared by the four big sects, the reward would surely not be lousy.

"Fine, I'll tell you the rewards now. The first place will be rewarded with three treasures: One mid-ranked combat weapon, one storage ring, and one Thousand Year Old Earth Fruit."

Liang Xiao's voice was loud, and everyone in the square could hear him clearly. When they heard about the three rewards, the crowds immediately started boiling.

"Awesome! Truly something only the four big sects can do! A mid-ranked combat weapon, even if it's the four big sects, only inner circle disciples has a chance of obtaining one, and now it has become one of the rewards for the outer circle disciples' competition!"

"The storage ring is even more precious! It is much more advanced than the storage bag we regular people are using! The storage ring is small and convenient to carry, and it can imprint a person's Divine Sense, making it so that only the owner can use it!"

"The Thousand Year Old Earth Fruit is even rarer, I heard it is really difficult to grow one, and it requires strict landscape conditions! It keeps absorbing earth energy, and it has the earth energy's essence! This is a huge reward!"

…

Shocked voices could be heard everywhere. To ordinary people, these three treasures are incredibly rare, they can't even obtain it in their dreams. It can be imagined that now that these treasures have been announced as rewards, it will surely ignite the disciples' fighting spirits. The battles on the fighting stages would be even more intense.

Jiang Chen still had a calm expression. With his experiences as the once greatest Saint in the world, there was nothing he hadn't seen before, so he didn't take the mid-ranked combat weapon to heart. But, the storage ring is something good, he was now using a regular storage bag, so if he could get that storage ring, then it would be much more convenient for him to store his items in the future.

But what really attracted Jiang Chen was the Earth Fruit. This kind of natural treasure was rare. The Earth Essence contained within the Thousand Year Old Earth Fruit wasn't much, but it was still enough for him as he was right now. With Earth Fruit combined with the benefits he received earlier, Jiang Chen was now 100% confident that he could break through to the Mid Mortal Core realm, and even go further.

Among the crowds, Big Yellow was happily calculating his harvest while ignoring all the malicious gazes surrounding him.

"Big yellow dog, can you guess what position that young man will achieve in the second round?"

Someone asked.

"Do I need to guess? Of course he will be number one!"

Big Yellow said casually.

"Number one? What a joke! Big yellow dog, do you dare bet one more time?"

The man immediately continued. He was scared that Big Yellow would say no. If that happens, then all of his Mortal Restoration Pills would be gone forever.

"Of course! What about all of you? But, this time the ratio won't be 1 to 10, it will be 1 to 2!"

Big Yellow said with a serious tone. Nobody noticed, but deep down inside this dog's eyes, there was hidden a cunning look.

"Haha, this dog must be afraid! 1 to 2 ratio, it looks like he doesn't have too much confidence in that young man! That brat is only an Early Mortal Core warrior, I'm sure he is not match for the Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang! It's impossible for him to be the number one! I'll bet the rest of my money, 100 Mortal Restoration Pills!"

"That's right! This big yellow dog has lost his confidence, he lowered the ratio down to 1 to 2! He's scared that if the young man is defeated in the competition, then he will lose all his fortune! Let's bet, what's there to be afraid off?"

"I'll bet too, damn it, your father wants to win it all back!"

At this moment, those who came too bet were even more than the first round. Those who had lost in the first round were hoping they could win it back in the second round, and those who didn't bet in the first round didn't want to lose this opportunity. Nobody really believed that Jiang Chen could be number one. In fact, being able to resist some pressure and being able to defeat the Little Devil King are two different things.

Looking at what happened, Big Yellow's mouth opened wide until its corners reached the back of his ears. This evil-minded dog once again succeeded with his plan. He purposely lowered the betting ratio, letting other people think that he was nervous, then making them feel that it was safe to hand over their Mortal Restoration Pills.

"Kaka, I am really clever! This kind of easy business thrills me to the max!"

Big Yellow was feeling proud of himself. He felt that he was the most brilliant being in the world, there were no beings cleverer than himself. If there was a mirror in front of him, Big Yellow would kneel down in front of his own image.

All 30 participants were ready, they were now just waiting for Nan Bei Chao's command.

Nan Bei Chao took a step forward. He casually waved his hand, making 30 plates made from green wood fly out in line. Each plate's back faced each participant.

"Here's 30 plates, on top of them there is a number from 1 to 15. You will choose one randomly. Participants who gets the same number will be fighting against each other on the stage." Nan Bei Chao explained. This was the same rules as the previous competition, many people were already aware of it.

"Brother Jiang, if we pick the same number, don't hold back your strength!"

Han Yan said with a smile.

"Of course."

Jiang Chen responded with a smile.

"The rewards for this competition are only for the one who ranks first, but your performance and ranking in this competition will be known by all sects. Your sect will reward you individually depending on your results, therefore, everyone has to fight with all of their strength." Guan Yi Yun said loudly. These words were mainly aimed at the disciples of the Black Sect.

"Alright, let's begin." Nan Bei Chao said.

30 participants walked up and chose a plate. Amongst these 30 participants, the number of disciples from the four big sects was pretty equal. Eight from the Heavenly Sword Sect and the Burning Sky Pavilion, seven from the Black Sect, six from the Valley of Happiness, and Jiang Chen as the only outsider.

Jiang Chen flipped the plate in his hands, 'eight' was written on it. This means that the other person who had 'eight' on his plate would be his opponent, and they would be fighting on the eighth fighting stage.

The draw looked fair, but it was secretly being controlled. In a normal situation, those from the same sect wouldn't meet each other on the stage, and they would only be fighting people from other sects. If it wasn't like this, then the competition would lose its meaning.

"I'll tell you all once more about the rules on these fighting stages. The fights will be deathmatches, and the only way to escape death is to surrender. I won't talk too much about the relationship between the four big sects, but if you have the ability, then kill your opponent without even giving him the chance to surrender." Nan Bei Chao said with a cruel expression.

This was the rule of the Qi Province competition. There's only life and death on the fighting stage, and the only chance for the loser to survive would be to surrender.

"I'm number 9, who is my opponent?"

"Father is number one, fuck it, who is father's opponent? Come die quickly!"

A muscular man jumped up onto the first fighting stage and shouted out arrogantly. He was from the Burning Sky Pavilion, and he was a Late Mortal Core warrior. His face was filled with arrogance, but the next second, when he saw who his opponent was, the arrogance disappeared from his face, and his imposing aura immediately disappeared. It felt like his bitter face was about to drop to the floor.

Because, the man who stood in front of him was none other than the Little Devil King.

"Damn it, father's luck is really bad…. I surrender."

The muscular man cursed, then he turned around and jumped down from the fighting stage. The speed was even greater than the speed of him jumping up to the stage. Although he was arrogant, he still knew his limits. Fighting the Little Devil King, that's no different than committing suicide.

The Burning Sky Pavilion lost one man. The rest of the men started jumping onto the fighting stages. On the eighth fighting stage, a disciple who wore a Heavenly Sword Sect uniform jumped onto the stage.

"Who dares fight me?! I'll let him die kneeling down!"

The Heavenly Sword Sect disciple was extremely arrogant. Although his body couldn't compare with Li Wu Shuang's, it was still muscular, and he was at least one head taller than Jiang Chen. His face was covered in hair, and energy waves were rolling all over his body.

Looking at this, Jiang Chen had a slight smile on his face. He jumped up and landed on the two meter tall fighting stage. He stood opposite of the disciple from the Heavenly Sword Sect.

When the man saw that his opponent was Jiang Chen, he became startled, then he became excited, "Haha, so it's you! I don't know what tricks you used to become number one in the Stairway to Heaven competition, but too bad your luck ran out in the second round! Having me as your first opponent, you're just too unlucky!"

"Senior disciple Huang Feng, this man is not easy to deal with, you better be careful! Even senior disciple Liang Dong was killed by him! And, he killed a few other of our disciples as well!"

Not far from the fighting stage, Chang Lin shouted out loud.

Chang Lin didn't hold back, therefore many people in the square could hear him loudly and clearly. The scene once again turned chaotic.

"What?! He killed disciples from the Heavenly Sword Sect? How daring is he?!"

"He is gone! Today, both Li Wu Shuang and Liang Dong are here. For sure, they will not let him go! A rogue cultivator killing disciples from the Heavenly Sword Sect, he is seeking death!"

"His name is Jiang Chen, I heard his name just now! He really has some cruel approaches, and he has guts! He dares participate in the competition after killing disciples from the Heavenly Sword Sect, and he just offended Nan Bei Chao… I'm sure he won't live past today!"

…

Many people were sighing. The name Jiang Chen spread quickly amongst the crowds. From the beginning of the competition till now, the young man named Jiang Chen who had appeared out of nowhere had become the center of attention.

Liang Xiao on the tower heard it as well, his expression turned cold. He silently let out a cold snort.

"That good for nothing Liang Dong can't even defeat an Early Mortal Core brat, he really brought shame to the Heavenly Sword Sect. Jiang Chen, you dared kill disciples of our Heavenly Sword Sect, that simply means you're just looking for death yourself! Today, I'll let your life end on this fighting stage!"

Huang Feng's pride seemed like it was going to poke a hole through the skies.

"Senior disciple Huang Feng just kill him!"

"That's right, tear him into pieces!"

All disciples from the Heavenly Sword Sect were shouting loudly. They had full confidence in Huang Feng. Although Liang Dong was amongst the strongest of the outer circle disciples, his combat strength was still lower than Huang Feng's. They don't believe that a Late Mortal Core warrior like Huang Feng can't kill a young brat who is only at the Early Mortal Core realm.

Only Chang Lin felt uneasy in his mind. He had already witnessed Jiang Chen's terrifying power before.

Bang…..

At this point of time, most of the disciples on the different fighting stages had begun their battles. There had never been any peace between the four big sects. When the fights started, it would be like oil meeting fire. Killing skills would be used instantly, and everyone would try their best to kill each other.

"Jiang Chen, face your death!"

On the eighth fighting stage, Huang Feng shouted loudly. But too bad, this loud shout was the only thing Huang Feng could do on this fighting stage. Aside from that, it was also his last words before leaving this world.

Swooosh!

When Huang Feng shouted, Jiang Chen moved. He swayed his body slightly, then he arrived in front of Huang Feng like a sharp blade. On his fingertip, there was a small golden light as sharp as a razor's blade, and he cut through Huang Feng's neck with speed resembling a lightning strike.

Splash!

A terrifying scene presented itself in front of everyone. The arrogant Huang Feng didn't even have the chance to scream, his head was now flying high in their air. It had been severed by the bright light in Jiang Chen's hand.

Silvery red blood shot out from his neck and flew at least one meter into the air like a fountain. Underneath the sun's bright light, it looked demonic. This was the cruelest color in this world, it was demonic and it sent shivers down one's spine.

Dong dong dong…

Huang Feng's head which was flying in the air fell down onto the fighting stage, then it rolled down from the stage and fell down onto the square. The eyes were still wide open, and a terrified expression was seen on its face. He had never thought he would die in a situation like this until he actually died.

In his mind, the Qi Province competition would not cost him his life. Even if he couldn't defeat the opponent, there was still a chance for him to surrender. But he had forgotten that when in front of certain people, he wouldn't even have the chance to surrender.

Huang Feng didn't even have a chance at attacking, he didn't even have the time to show his combat skill and combat weapon. The loud shout was his only performance on the fighting stage.

Jiang Chen's lips curved with a cruel smile, he didn't even take a look at the dead body lying on the ground. He ignored the thousands of shocked visions as he turned around and jumped down from the fighting stage. To him, killing someone was that simple, let alone someone from the Heavenly Sword Sect. There was no turning his relationship with the Heavenly Sword Sect around, so killing another one of them is really no big deal.

"Heavens! What did I just see?! How could it be so fast?!"

"That was a genius from the Heavenly Sword Sect, a Late Mortal Core warrior, and he was killed before he even had the chance to attack! This is too stunning, just how powerful is that young man?!"

"Ruthless! That approach was incredibly cruel! He didn't even give his opponent a chance, Huang Feng didn't even have the chance to surrender before he was beheaded!"

"Did you guys see that?! Jiang Chen didn't even blink his eyes when he killed, he's actually looking down on the Heavenly Sword Sect! Just with his attitude and courage alone, he has my respect!"

Everybody were still shocked, and the Whirling Sun Square was once again in turmoil. Few had thought Huang Feng would die, and even less had thought he would die in such a manner. The crowd's opinions towards Jiang Chen had only once again changed.

The expressions of those who bet with Big Yellow turned bad once again, they felt uneasy in their minds. Where did this freaking evil young man come from? How come he is so insane?

All disciples of the Heavenly Sword Sect were enraged, they wished they could tear Jiang Chen apart right now. Those disciples who were cheering for Huang Feng now had a shitty expression on their faces. In this first round, only the Heavenly Sword Sect had lost a man, and he was killed by a rogue cultivator. Jiang Chen had slapped the Heavenly Sword Sect in front of all the Qi Province residents.

"Damn it! We must kill him today!"

"Kill him! Don't let him leave the Whirling Sun Square alive!"

Everyone from the Heavenly Sword Sect were pissed off.

Li Wu Shuang waved his hand, signaling everyone to be quiet. When looking at Li Wu Shuang, the disciples from the Heavenly Sword Sect could once again see hope.

"We still have senior disciple Li! He is surely no match for senior disciple Li!"

"That's for sure! Senior disciple Li has obtained the inheritance of a Combat Soul warrior, and that brat has nothing he can compare with that! Senior disciple Li will surely avenge Huang Feng!"

Li Wu Shuang himself was the representative of the outer circle disciples, and he had obtained the inheritance of a Combat Soul warrior. His abilities were extraordinary, and it was not something Jiang Chen alone could deal with.

Little Devil King walked up to Jiang Chen, "You're really ruthless, but I like it! I'm just wondering, how are you going to deal with the current situation today?"

"I'm going to win."

Jiang Chen shrugged his shoulder, he looked like he didn't care at all. He had experienced much more dangerous situations than this before. This was just some competition in the small Qi Province, a competition that is only held once a year, and he was a participant. Killing someone violates no rules, and if the Heavenly Sword Sect wants to mess with him, they would have to wait until the competition is finished.

The first round was now completed. 15 participants had been eliminated, and the remaining 15 would need to continue fighting. 15 of them would draw plates, and among them, one would draw an empty plate and would remain idle while the other 14 participants continued their fights.

Little Devil King Han Yan was having a lucky day, he picked up the empty plate. But in face, him being idle in this round was actually good news for the other disciples. No one really wanted to face the Little Devil King.

This time, Jiang Chen's opponent was a Late Mortal Core warrior from the Black Sect. When the disciple saw that his opponent was Jiang Chen, he shook his head and cupped his fist, "Brother Jiang is an extraordinary opponent, even Huang Feng was killed by just a single blow. I'm not your match. My name is Wang Wu, and I surrender."

After Wang Yu said that, he turned around and jumped off the fighting stage. He really respected Jiang Chen. The situation was clear to everyone, Jiang Chen had offended the Heavenly Sword Sect and the Burning Sky Pavilion, and the only sect that can still get along with Jiang Chen is the Black Sect. Besides, the Little Devil King and Jiang Chen knew each other before this, and it looks like they were pretty close. In favor of their own man, the disciples from the Black Sect had pretty good impressions towards Jiang Chen.

After the second round, there were only 8 people left. Han Yan from the Black Sect, Li Wu Shuang from the Heavenly Sword Sect, Ling Ao from the Burning Sky pavilion and Yi Qing Zi from the Valley of Happiness. These four were the representatives of the four big sect's outer circle disciples. Including Jiang Chen, there were another three Late Mortal Core disciples.

At this point of time, the three disciples had shitty expressions on their faces. These five persons in front of them were people they couldn't deal with. Although Jiang Chen was only at the Early Mortal Core realm, his combat strength and way of killing Huang Feng had left them a deep impression. In their minds, they had already put Jiang Chen on the same level as the Little Devil King and the three others.

"Let the fighting continue."

Nan Bei Chao said in a stiff manner. He waved his hand and threw out another eight plates once again. This time, Jiang Chen's opponent was Ling Ao from the Burning Sky Pavilion.

Jiang Chen and Ling Ao jumped onto the fighting stage at the same time, they stood face to face with each other.

"Jiang Chen is fighting Ling Ao! We'll have a good show to witness this time! Ling Ao's cultivation realm is at the peak of the Late Mortal Core realm, he is just a single step from the Heavenly Core realm! He also has incredible abilities! Someone like Huang Feng can't compare with him! I wonder if Jiang Chen will be able to deal with him…"

"It's hard to say, although Jiang Chen is only an Early Mortal Core warrior, he is a mysterious man, and he is ruthless and cruel… He has also not shown his true ability yet. The fight between him and Ling Ao, this is like real fire meeting oil! Who the last man standing will be, it's hard to tell right now!"

"Let's see. This time we will have a good show to watch! Jiang Chen offended Nan Bei Chao, which is equal to offending the Burning Sky Pavilion, and judging from his approach when he killed Huang Feng, I believe he will not show any mercy when dealing with Ling Ao either."

…

The competition had entered its last stage, and this is where all the excitement was. The real battle between geniuses, only this could make people's blood start boiling. On the other three fighting stages, Li Wu Shuang, Little Devil King and Yi Qing Zi were fighting those three Late Mortal Core warriors. This was no coincidence, and it was for sure purposely arranged. These three disciples knew their limits and abilities, they just straight away chose to surrender and leave the stage.

Because of this, Jiang Chen and Ling Ao's fight had become the center of attention during this third round. Everyone's vision laid on Jiang Chen and Ling Ao. A fight between these two, who would be the last one standing? Even the Little Devil King and the other three geniuses were watching this with serious expressions. They all wished to know more about this Jiang Chen and his abilities.


	23. Battles & the awakening of ancient devil

On the fighting stage, Ling Ao wasn't really a big guy. His face was sharp like a knife, and he was very handsome. He was now emitting an imposing killing intent from all parts of his body. The invisible killing intent had covered the entire fighting stage.

"Kid, you really have some abilities, but when facing me, those are still not enough. I'll now give you a chance to save your own life. Surrender, then kneel down in front of senior disciple Nan Bei Chao and apologize to him.

Ling Ao said this loudly. He never tried to cover the arrogance in his voice. It was obvious from his attitude that he wasn't taking Jiang Chen seriously.

Surrender, kneel down and apologize.

This was simply just bullying. If it was somebody else, perhaps he would be scared by Ling Ao's imposing manner, but this was not the case for Jiang Chen.

"So much bullshit."

Jiang Chen made a sniffing gesture.

"Hmph! Jiang Chen, since you turned down my request, don't blame me for this! Being able to die from my hands, you'll be able to go to hell with a smile on your face!"

Ling Ao let out a cold snort. The imposing killing intent leaking out from his body became even stronger. He stomped his feet and caused the entire fighting stage to shake. After that, Ling Ao's black robe rolled in the air, he was like an arrow leaving its bow as he shot towards Jiang Chen. When he moved, the wind gathered around his fist, and a shining golden light resembling a sharp sword struck towards Jiang Chen.

Sensing the massive amount of powerful energy, Jiang Chen's expression became somewhat serious. This Ling Ao truly deserved to be the Burning Sky Pavilion's outer circle disciple representative. He wasn't someone those ordinary Late Mortal Core warriors could compare with. If one were to compare Huang Feng and Ling Ao, they would be on completely different levels.

Jiang Chen suddenly extended his palm, he clung all five fingers tightly, and then he unleashed five golden bright lights, clashing into Ling Ao's attack. If it was a couple of days ago, in order for Jiang Chen to defeat Ling Ao, maybe he would need to waste some more effort. But now that he had gained an additional six Dragon Marks, making his combat strength reach a new level, he felt completely confident in overpowering Ling Ao without much effort.

Bang…

The fighting stage shook, the collision of the energies had caused the air surrounding them to become hot. Ripples emerged from the scene and turned into layers of golden waves that swept dozens of meters in all directions. Some of the spectators who were standing closely to the stage felt frightened, this was the clash between geniuses!

And this was only the initial collision between Yuan energy. This could be considered a probing attack, it didn't show the real strength of both parties. After the impact of energies, Ling Ao's fist which carried Yuan ripples approached once again. Jiang Chen didn't panic, he raised his palm up to counter it.

Slap~

The fist collided with the palm and produced a subtle slapping sound. Huge amounts of sparkles shot out from the collision, the powerful force caused the air to start trembling. This was the impact of their Yuan energy, as well as the impact of their bodies.

Tap tap tap!

The shocking scene appeared once again. Ling Ao who initiated the attack started falling backwards with great speed. After the huge impact, Ling Ao was forced to take three steps back before he had stabilized his body. With each step he took, the fighting stage vibrated.

"How could this be possible?!"

Ling Ao's expression changed. Feeling the numbness in his arm, the shock in his mind grew exponentially. He clearly knew his own abilities, and it was very rare to find an opponent in the Mortal Core realm who could match him, but now he was forced back by an Early Mortal Core warrior. This was inconceivable!

"Heavens! Where did this Jiang Chen come from?! Even Ling Ao was forced back by him! I can't believe this!"

"Terrifying! Ling Ao is one of the strongest amongst the younger generation, and Jiang Chen was able to force him back while two levels below him! If I hadn't personally witnessed this, I would have never been able to believe it!"

"Demon! He's a freaking demon! This Jiang Chen will go down in history as the greatest dark horse who have ever entered the Qi Province competition! His name will be as famous as Nan Bei Chao's!"

"Don't get too excited, this was only a small exchange! Ling Ao is the representative of the outer circle disciples from the Burning Sky Pavilion, he must have some even stronger abilities up his sleeve! It's still too early to tell who the last one standing will be! But since Jiang Chen was able to win their first exchange, this proves that he has a demonic talent! After all, he is only an Early Mortal Core warrior, if he was at the peak of the Late Mortal Core realm like Ling Ao, I believe Ling Ao wouldn't even be able to withstand a single attack from him!"

…

Everybody were bawling in shock, their impression of Jiang Chen had once again changed, and Jiang Chen's image in their minds had been raised to a new level. Initially, the crowds were thinking that the match was already decided at the beginning, but now it was just a guessing game.

The disciples from the four big sects were even more shocked than those outsiders. Nobody except for themselves knew how strong Ling Ao truly was. Amongst the outer circle disciples, only the Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang could certainly be able to defeat Ling Ao, but now this Jiang Chen has proven that he could do so as well.

"Looks like I was still underestimating him."

An upward curve appeared on Han Yan's lips.

"Jiang Chen, you've completely pissed me off! I'll now let you know what real terror is!"

Ling Ao was now furious, he started unleashing an even more powerful energy from his body. He covered himself in energy whirlpools.

"Just show me whatever tricks you have, if you don't, you won't have the chance later."

Jiang Chen still remained calm. His attitude was even more imposing that Ling Ao's.

"Jiang Chen, my next attack is my strongest combat skill, I'll kill you with this single attack!"

Ling Ao's hair was waving in the air, he had become the center of an energy whirlpool. The tidal waves of energy made Ling Ao seem like a giant. He slowly raised both his palms up. In the middle of his palms, there was a golden amber. It looked really powerful underneath the sunshine. Layers of the energy whirlpools gathered in the center of his palms, and Ling Ao's combat strength begun increasing.

"Haha, senior disciple Ling Ao is going to attack with his Twisting Chaos Palm! It's a Low Ranked Earth combat skill, also the skill Ling Ao is most proud about!"

"That's right, an Earth level combat skill! An ordinary Heavenly Core warrior doesn't even have a chance at obtaining one! I heard that when the Twisting Chaos Palm is used, his palms will turn into a prison and lock his opponent down tightly before finally killing the opponent in a ferocious manner! It's both cruel and ruthless!"

"Senior disciple Ling Ao is now mad, Jiang Chen is going to die this time!"

The disciples from the Burning Sky Pavilion were all very happy. Even Nan Bei Chao who stood on top of the tower not far from here had a smile on his face. He obviously had some knowledge about this Twisting Chaos Palm, and he was confident in Ling Ao.

"Brother Jiang be careful, this is an Earth level combat skill, don't underestimate it!"

Han Yan whispered to Jiang Chen through his Divine Sense.

"Don't worry."

Jiang Chen replied. He didn't really care about this Earth level combat skill. The Twisting Chaos Palm could never compare with his own Six Solar Fingers.

"Jiang Chen, being able to die underneath my Twisting Chaos Palm, you're really fortunate!"

Ling Ao's imposing manner went as high as the sky could reach. He gathered all the Yuan energy in his body between both his palms. Countless waves originating from Ling Ao swept across the entire fighting stage. Underneath the sunshine, it glowed and reflected a rainbow colored light.

Ha!

Ling Ao snapped, the combat skill locked onto Jiang Chen. He pushed both palms out forcefully, and the golden tidal waves roared and rolled out continuously. Eventually, it formed into a huge golden palm right in front of him that emitted an ear-splitting buzzing sound as it flew towards Jiang Chen.

Many people were so shocked that they had forgotten to close their mouths. Ling Ao's momentum was simply too strong. Right at this moment, no one turned their eyes away. All of them wished to know, how was Jiang Chen going to counter Ling Ao's attack?

Facing Ling Ao's Twisting Chaos Palm, Jiang Chen squinted his eyes. A smile appeared on his face. With his experience, he could easily tell how powerful this Twisting Chaos Palm was. Once this skill was unleashed, it would completely lock down its target, creating a prison that would keep the target in captivity.

But too bad, Ling Ao's cultivation realm was still low. With him being at the peak of the Mortal Core realm, he still couldn't use this skill to its potential, thus, Jiang Chen could easily identify its weak spot.

When the huge golden palm neared Jiang Chen, he moved. He quickly pointed out two fingers swiftly and forcefully, then two huge golden fingers appeared. Next to these two huge fingers, there was a faded third huge finger.

The three huge fingers immediately merged into one. The huge golden finger looked like it was capable of poking a hole through the skies, capable of destroying anything that was blocking its path. Its power was enough to destroy a mountain, and now it was about to clash with the Twisting Chaos Palm.

Bang…

The sky was spinning, even the fighting stage that had a barrier prepared by some powerful experts was cracked. In the center of the collision, a flame appeared out of thin air, it was produced by the collision between the two skills.

In the massive impact, the Twisting Chaos Palm was completely shattered in a devastating manner.

Wa!

Ling Ao suffered from the huge force of the counter shock, then he immediately spat out some blood. He was forced back to the corner of the fighting stage before he could regain control of his body. He was both shaking and trembling, his expression was pale, and his eyes were filled with shock.

"Ling Ao lost, he really lost the fight!"

"What combat skill did Jiang Chen unleash just now? How could it be so terrifying? I think its level is no lower than the Twisting Chaos Palm! A rogue cultivator with such a strong combat skill, I'm sure he must have experienced some rare encounter!"

"This is insane! This Jiang Chen's strength really has no limits! Now that Ling Ao has been wounded, I'm afraid he is going to surrender. If not, judging from Jiang Chen's previous actions, I think he will kill him!"

After Ling Ao attacked with the Twisting Chaos Palm, he was still defeated by Jiang Chen in a terrifying manner. This was something no one would have ever imagined.

And just when everybody were still in shock, Jiang Chen moved again. His body swayed, and like a ghost, he arrived in front of Ling Ao. In his hand, a cold and sharp sword had appeared.

With a grin on his face, the sharp sword in his hand stabbed towards Ling Ao's heart.

Ling Ao's expression changed dramatically. With his current condition, there was no way for him to resist another attack from Jiang Chen. He was being suppressed by Jiang Chen's imposing aura, he couldn't even open his mouth and surrender.

"Stop there!"

Nan Bei Chao shouted out coldly. An obey or die aura was unleashed from his body. Right at this point of time, many people had read what was in Jiang Chen's mind.

Puchi!

Too bad, Nan Bei Chao's shout didn't stop anything from happening. Jiang Chen's sword impaled deeply into Ling Ao's chest. It pierced through his body, and the tip of his sword came out from Ling Ao's back.

This sword had impaled Ling Ao's heart, he was dead for sure.

This was a fighting stage of life and death, this was how it worked. There could only be one last man standing, there's no need for reasons or explanations. As for the Burning Sky Pavilion, since he had already offended them, killing one of their geniuses would make no difference.

There's a saying that when you have more debts that you can carry, you stop worrying. When the lice are more than what you can kill, you won't feel itchy anymore. So when you have more enemies than you can care about, you don't really care if you make one more.

When Jiang Chen stabbed his long sword into Ling Ao's chest, the entire square turned silent. Everyone in the square had their eyes wide opened as they held their breaths, it was as if they couldn't believe what they had just seen.

After that, the storm arrived.

"Oh my god, what did I just see? He killed Ling Ao, he really killed Ling Ao!"

"What a daring man! Nan Bei Chao even shouted at him, telling him to stop, but he still killed Ling Ao! He didn't even give Ling Ao the chance to surrender! This is madness!"

"Too cruel! I have grown this old, and I've finally witnessed a true ruthless man! He has my respect!"

"Exciting! The Burning Sky Pavilion's outer circle disciple representative was killed on the fighting stage! This is a big loss for the Burning Sky Pavilion! But, there's nothing wrong with what Jiang Chen just did. Earlier, Ling Ao was fighting with the intention to kill, he wouldn't have let Jiang Chen live if their positions were reversed. Since he tried killing Jiang Chen, can't Jiang Chen try to kill him back? This is a fighting stage of life and death, once you enter, you will be putting your life at stake. Besides, Jiang Chen had already offended Nan Bei Chao, and with Nan Bei Chao's personality, he wouldn't have forgiven Jiang Chen anyway. Therefore, whether he killed Ling Ao or not, Jiang Chen couldn't have changed his destiny. He had the courage to kill Ling Ao, he has really won my respect!"

…

The square started boiling, this scene was just too exciting. The number one genius of the outer circle disciples from the Burning Sky Pavilion was killed, this was such a sensational moment.

Right at this moment, the way everyone looked at Jiang Chen changed once again. Aside from the newfound respect, there was also fear. This was an incredibly ruthless man.

Standing next to the fighting stage, Han Yan, Li Wu Shuang, and Yi Qing Zi's expressions had changed. They had all placed Jiang Chen high in their minds, especially Han Yan who had a feeling that Jiang Chen could fight on equal grounds with Ling Ao. But, never had they expected that Jiang Chen would kill Ling Ao in such a cruel and resolute manner.

"This guy… Just what background does he have?"

Han Yan had a bitter smile on his face. Now he had finally seen the real Jiang Chen. He couldn't help but recall what happened in the Silver Moon Restaurant. Looking back at the scene from before, even if he didn't help Jiang Chen that day, Jiang Chen would've been able to save himself.

Of course, if the Little Devil King knew what Jiang Chen had done to Silver Moon City after he left, he might have started coughing out blood.

On the other side, Big Yellow was walking around with pride and whistling towards those who had placed their bets. All of them had darkened faces now, wishing they could hang Big Yellow and skin him.

"What's there to be so happy about? The competition isn't over yet, he only killed Ling Ao!"

"That's right, Ling Ao isn't on the same level as the Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang, what's there to be so happy about you dead dog! Later, when that kid loses, you'll have to spit out all of your Mortal Restoration Pills!"

The crowds spoke in a fierce manner.

"Really? Since you are all so confident, let's have another bet! This time we'll bet with a 1 to 100 ratio!"

Big Yellow showed an ugly smile to the crowd as he said, "Who wants to bet? Hurry up and place your bets now! 1 to 100 ratio! You won't get any chances like this in the future!"

Yan Chen Yu who stood aside kept laughing, this evil-minded dog was just too shameless.

But too bad, this time, no matter how hard Big Yellow tried pushing, nobody was willing to fall for his schemes anymore. Not everybody were fools, when they witnessed Jiang Chen's abilities, they lost all confidence in betting. Even Ling Ao was killed, so it's hard to tell if the Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang were capable of defeating Jiang Chen.

They couldn't be fooled by this dog anymore. Not to mention the 1 to 100 ratio, even if it was a 1 to 1000 ratio, they wouldn't place any bets at all. This dog was just too insidious.

On the fighting stage, Ling Ao was completely breathless. Jiang Chen slowly drew out his sword, and Ling Ao's dead body fell down from the fighting stage. A generation's genius had ended his journey here.

Nan Bei Chao's face turned pale from the anger. His face twisted and he openly unleashed his killing intent towards Jiang Chen.

"When I said stop, did you not hear my words?! How dare you disobey my order?!"

Nan Bei Chao's voice was so cold that it could send shivers down one's spine. Everyone could tell that this rare genius who only appears once every century was completely pissed off. Just now, right before Jiang Chen killed Ling Ao, Nan Bei Chao had shouted at him, telling him to stop.

Jiang Chen slowly swung his sword to get rid of the blood smeared on it. He stared back at Nan Bei Chao without any fear and said, "Why should I listen to you? Can you change the rules of this competition? Ling Ao never surrendered, so according to the rules, I am allowed to kill him. Does this have anything to do with you?"

What Jiang Chen said had made Nan Bei Chao speechless. That's right, although he was the most important person amongst those who were hosting this competition, he still couldn't change the rules or interrupt anything. Ling Ao didn't surrender, therefore, Jiang Chen had a valid reason to kill him.

"Jiang Chen is right, Nan Bei Chao. The Qi Province competition is open and fair to everyone, you have no right to stop Jiang Chen from killing Ling Ao."

Guan Yi Yun opened his mouth and said. Although he wasn't a match for Nan Bei Chao, as the representative of the Black Sect, he still had the guts to say this much.

"Fine, let the competition continue."

Nan Bei Chao said with an indifferent expression. He didn't even take a second look at Jiang Chen, but everyone could tell that Nan Bei Chao was really furious at the moment. After the competition, he would surely try to get his revenge against Jiang Chen.

Jiang Chen turned around and jumped off the fighting stage. A disciple from the Burning Sky Pavilion ran to the fighting stage and carried Ling Ao's dead body away. When this disciple left the fighting stage, he gazed at Jiang Chen with eyes filled with fear.

Today, the Burning Sky Pavilion had suffered great losses. Ling Ao was a gifted talent, and he would soon be able to break through to the Heavenly Core realm and be promoted to an inner circle disciple. Although he might not be able to achieve something big like Nan Bei Chao, he could at least be someone really important within his sect, someone whom those ordinary geniuses couldn't compare with. Without being rude, ten Late Mortal Core geniuses wouldn't be as important to the Burning Sky Pavilion as Ling Ao.

When the battle reached its current state, it was considered the highlight of the competition. Those ordinary geniuses had been eliminated, and what was left now was the best amongst the best, geniuses amongst all geniuses.

Below the fighting stages, there were only four persons left. Jiang Chen, Han Yan, Li Wu Shuang and Yi Qing Zi.

This lineup really made people excited. At the same time, it also made people let out a sigh. According to everyone's estimations, those who were supposed to be standing here right now was Ling Ao and the other three. However, Ling Ao was already dead, and he was replaced by a dark horse. To the four big sects, this was a huge blow in their faces.

"Draw your plate."

Nan Bei Chao waved his hand and threw out another four wooden plates. On top of them, 'One and 'Two' were written. The four of them casually grabbed a plate. Jiang Chen turned his plate around, and on top of it was a 'One'.

Two figures simultaneously jumped onto the first fighting stage, these two were Jiang Chen who was dressed in white, and Yi Qing Zi who was wearing clothing that barely covered her body. Yi Qing Zi was seductive, and everyone single one of her movements was enough to scratch one's heart.

Jiang Chen and Yi Qing Zi drew the same number, so naturally, the Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang who had been enemies for a long time drew the same. They stood on top of the second fighting stage now.

"Something exciting is going to happen, none of these four are easy to deal with! Especially the Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang, both of them have really strong and powerful tricks hidden up their sleeves, this is so exciting!"

Everyone was really excited. Many people had come here to watch the Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang, and now they were finally going to fight each other. This would be a fight between a dragon and a tiger.

"Who do you guys think will win?"

"The Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang both have their own abilities, it is hard to say who will win… But that slut Yi Qing Zi will not be Jiang Chen's match! At most, Yi Qing Zi is at the same level as Ling Ao, and Jiang Chen killed Ling Ao without much effort. I'm sure he'll be able to kill Yi Qing Zi as well!"

"It's hard to tell, the Valley of Happiness' Seduction Skill is unparalleled in this world! There's an old saying that heroes are always attracted to beauties, and Yi Qing Zi's Seduction Skill and her ability to confuse is not something that ordinary men can resist!"

…

Discussions could be heard everywhere. It wasn't until now that the true highlight of the Qi Province competition would begin. The battle between the four strongest geniuses. A battle that could make the spectators so anxious that they had to hold their breaths.

On the first fighting stage, Yi Qing Zi stood opposite of Jiang Chen. Her body was soft and curvy, as if there were almost no visible bones inside her body. A pair of seductive eyes checked out Jiang Chen, she scanned his body from bottom to the top. After a while, Yi Qing Zi couldn't help but let out a sigh. She then told Jiang Chen, "Brother Jiang has some really good abilities, Yi Qing Zi really respects that! I surrender!"

Yi Qing Zi admitted defeat straight away even before the fight had begun. What had just happened? Everyone was startled.

"What's wrong? How come Yi Qing Zi admitted defeat straight away? She hasn't even moved her hands?"

"What kind of magical powers does this Jiang Chen have? Even the genius from the Valley of Happiness admitted defeat straight away!"

Another turmoil appeared in the square. Many of the people couldn't understand the reason behind Yi Qing Zi's surrender. Even if Yi Qing Zi was weak, she shouldn't have surrendered before the fight begun.

Jiang Chen cupped his first towards Yi Qing Zi with a slight smile on his face. Others had no idea why Yi Qing Zi surrendered, but he did.

Yi Qing Zi didn't admit defeat before trying to fight. When she landed on the fighting stage, she had immediately applied her Seduction Skill on Jiang Chen and tried to confuse him. But, she had never expected that her Seduction skill would have no effect on Jiang Chen. Jiang Chen's mental capacity is beyond her imagination.

And this was the real reason why Yi Qing Zi had admitted defeat. Her actual combat strength was almost the same as Ling Ao's, and the only thing she could depend on to win this fight was her Seduction Skill. If her Seduction Skill was useless, then there would be no reason for her to try fighting.

Besides, Yi Qing Zi had already witnessed Jiang Chen's approach. He was not someone who would show mercy just because she was a girl. If he had killed her in the fight, it wouldn't be worthwhile.

"Hehe, brother Jiang is a really special man! If you have time in the future, please come to the Valley of Happiness and look for your little sister! No matter what your request is, little sister will fulfill it!"

[TL: She refers to herself as little sister]

Yi Qing Zi laughed and jumped off the fighting stage. Her words were meant to openly seduce Jiang Chen.

She surrendered so casually, she was even happy and didn't mind it at all. Perhaps only those from the Valley of Happiness were able to do this.

Jiang Chen never took a second glance at Yi Qing Zi. She was just another low class woman, he never looked at one more than once. Compared to Yan Chen Yu, these women from the Valley of Happiness are just some wild chickens.

"Damn it, don't tell me that Jiang Chen is really going for number one?! I just bet another 200 Mortal Restoration Pills… Damn it, I was really fooled by this damned dog!"

"I think Jiang Chen has at least an 80% chance of winning the next round! In the fight between the Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang, both of them will end up wounded for sure, and no matter who wins, his combat strength will be reduced by a lot, then he won't be a match against Jiang Chen who is still at his strongest!"

"Damn it! I was fooled by that damned dog! I hope something unexpected happens, if not, I'll suffer a great loss!"

All of those who had bet felt really upset and wished to knock their heads on the floor.

Big Yellow was the biggest winner here. Looking at the situation, if nothing goes wrong, Jiang Chen would certainly be the number one. In the battle between the Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang, no matter who the winner is, he wouldn't have sufficient strength to fight Jiang Chen.

Big Yellow was so happy that he was unable to close his mouth. With his head raised up high, he walked around in front of everyone while looking at their bitter faces. His mood was extremely good. This kind of happy feeling which was established on someone else's pain really thrilled him.

Next, everyone focused their attention on the second fighting stage. The Little Devil King and Li Wu Shuang were staring at each other, trying to brew their own momentum. These two men were considered all time enemies, they had fought each other a few times before, and it had always ended in a draw.

The Little Devil King fighting Li Wu Shuang, this was the fight everyone had been waiting for.

Jiang Chen stood in front of all the disciples from the four big sects while ignoring all the malicious gazes from the Burning Sky Pavilion and Heavenly Sword Sect disciples. All of his attention was focused on the fighting stage, these two men's future achievements were limitless. Jiang Chen couldn't really judge which one had more potential before they started fighting.

"Han Yan, we have already fought four times before, and there has never been a clear winner. Let's take today's Qi Province competition as an opportunity to find out who the real number one is!"

Li Wu Shuang had a tall and muscular body, as well as a loud voice. A domineering aura was leaking out from his entire body, he looked determined to get the rewards for winning this competition.

"Too much bullshit! Li Wu Shuang, you're no match for me, you better just surrender straight away!" Han Yan said.

"Hmph! Han Yan, they all say that you are the heir of the Ancient Devil, and that you have the power of the Ancient Devil sealed within your body. Too bad you can only show small hints of the demonic character because your full power will never awaken! In my opinion, those rumors must be false, because once I kill you today, whether you're the heir to the Ancient Devil or not won't be important anymore!"

Li Wu Shuang let out a cold snort as two cold beams shot out from his eyes.

"Ancient Devil? I never expected that this kind of inheritance would still exist in this world… But, I'm not sure if it's genuine or not." Jiang Chen mumbled to himself. He had some understanding towards the Ancient Devil. The Ancient Devil was the king amongst all demons in ancient times, and it was a royal rank amongst demons. Its bloodline was very precious, much stronger than ordinary Divine Bodies.

This kind of Ancient Devil Divine Body was extremely rare. Those powerful Divine Bodies from ancient times had all been lost in history. In his past life, Jiang Chen had met an heir of the Ancient Devil, but not a pure one. His abilities and approaches were extremely terrifying, even ordinary Saints were not his match.

"Kill me? Are you really not afraid you'll twist your tongue?"

Han Yan's blue clothes were fluttering in the wind. His face had a slight smile and he behaved calmly, it was as if what he was facing now was not a battle of life and death but just some normal fight.

"Enough bullshit, let's fight!"

Li Wu Shuang moved with tiger like momentum. His huge body was like a huge wave as he leapt at Han Yan. Surrounding Li Wu Shuang was energy whirlpools. When these whirlpools collided with each other, they produced a sound similar to firecrackers.

This was a method involving brute force. The combat skill Li Wu Shuang was cultivating was familiar amongst barbarians. With an extremely strong body, he charged like a bull. The tremendous amount of Yuan energy in his body turned into golden energy waves, which then formed into a golden shield in front of him. Hovering on the shield, mysterious symbols could be seen.

Li Wu Shuang looked like he was just rampaging around, it seemed nothing special, but in fact; it was actually a special combat skill. The massive amount of power made it hard for anyone to resist it face to face.

On the opposite side, Han Yan's face turned serious as well. He slowly raised his momentum as energy started flowing out from his body. The energy carried layers of black strip, which was the source of his demonic character.

"Such an intense demonic character! Han Yan is really related to the Ancient Devil! But, the demonic character in his Yuan energy is violently throbbing, it looks very unstable. This is a sign that the Ancient Devil within his body is going to awaken… The awakening of the Ancient Devil, this is not something good if it happens in the middle of the fight, it will cost him his life."

Jiang Chen's eyes were glowing, his judgment was near perfect. With just a single look, he had understood Han Yan's situation. What really made Jiang Chen worry was that Han Yan's current condition wasn't good. The Ancient Devil power in his body was soon going to awaken, and if it awakens during the fight… It won't be something fun.

Pop pop…

On the fighting stage, Han Yan's Yuan energy and the demonic energy started merging together. It formed into a sharp energy awl which then clashed against Li Wu Shuang's golden shield.

Bang!

The two powerful forces clashed into each other. The waves swept across, and the destructive energies even burnt the surrounding air. Both Li Wu Shuang and Han Yan were forced back three steps, they were neck to neck.

The two of them had fought hard four times before, and it ended in a draw each time. Now that they wanted to truly find out who the strongest is, it wouldn't be an easy task.

"Han Yan, we know each other very well, at least, it was enough to know that those ordinary attacks are useless. It's hard to find out who the winner is, so in my opinion, let's use our strongest skills, and find out who the true winner is! Oh, I forgot to tell you, I've cultivated the 'Tyrannical Script' to the 3rd tier, and its power is far beyond the 2nd tier! Let's see how you decide to deal with this!"

Li Wu Shuang was a domineering man, and that was because he was cultivating the 'Tyrannical Script'. The 'Tyrannical Script' is a High Rank Earth combat skill. This skill was obtained by Li Wu Shuang from a Combat Soul warrior's historical remains, and all of his achievements so far were because of this 'Tyrannical Script'. A High Rank Earth combat skill, even in the entire Qi Province, it was something incredibly rare. He was only able to obtain this through pure luck.

There's a total of nine tiers in the 'Tyrannical Script'. Li Wu Shuang was only at the peak of the Mortal Core realm, and he was able to cultivate it to the 3rd tier, which isn't bad.

"Come."

Han Yan's messed up black hair was fluttering in the wind, and there was no fear on his handsome face. When Li Wu Shuang adjusted his momentum, the energy surrounding Han Yan's body started getting stronger.

"They're going all out from the beginning? Their momentum is incredibly strong, they're really not someone whom ordinary people can compare with!"

"Can you guys guess who will win?"

"It's hard to tell. Both of them has their own unique strengths, but I have a feeling that Li Wu Shuang has a slight advantage. He is after all someone who has inherited a Combat Soul warrior's possessions, and he is equipped with powerful tricks. I'm afraid Han Yan isn't his match."

Everyone focused on the all-time enemies on the fighting stage. The final fight between them was about to commence. The reason why they chose to go all out from the beginning is because they understood that a normal fight is nothing but a waste of time, it was very difficult for them to find out who the winner was.

Li Wu Shuang's momentum had reached its peak, his domineering aura covered his entire body, like an overlord who had just come to this world.

"Azure Fist!"

Li Wu Shuang suddenly shouted out, then he punched with the third skill of the 'Tyrannical Script'. With this punch, an ear-splitting loud bang was produced. Even those who were tens of miles away could hear this. Everyone could feel the terrifying power behind this punch.

The 'Tyrannical Script' was just too powerful. Li Wu Shuang punched out a golden fist which locked down the entire fighting stage.

On the opposite side, Han Yan showed a rare and tense expression on his face. He pushed both his palms upwards, then two bright lights carrying demonic characteristics shot out from the middle of his palms. In just a short amount of time, a huge energy ball was formed. On the surface of the energy ball, there were some mysterious patterns blinking. Han Yan pushed it out with all his might, sending it flying towards' Li Wu Shuang's golden fist.

Bang…

This time, the massive energy waves covered the whole fighting stage. Those who were standing outside couldn't figure out what was happening inside, all they could see was terrifying and colorful energies.

Some of the people who were too close to the fighting stage lost their hearing after the intense collision, and some of the weaker ones even fainted.

Tap tap tap!

On the fighting stage, Han Yan was forced to take three steps back, ending with him stepping back to the corner of the fighting stage. His foot was already halfway outside the stage, and he could barely stand still. With a pale face, blood was bleeding out from his mouth. It was pretty obvious that he was seriously wounded from the clash just now.

"Haha, Han Yan, you're finally defeated by me! I've told you, the third tier of the 'Tyrannical Script' is not something you can deal with! I, Li Wu Shuang, am the real number one!"

On the opposite side, Li Wu Shuang was laughing out loud, portraying an extremely arrogant attitude. Defeating Han Yan was his biggest dream, and he had finally done it today. There was no need to mention how happy he was right now.

"Good! Senior disciple Li's 'Tyrannical Script' is really powerful! I told you Han Yan wasn't his match!"

"Of course, senior disciple Li has obtained the inheritance of a Combat Soul warrior, he isn't someone the little Han Yan can deal with! After killing Han Yan, senior disciple Li will kill that Jiang Chen!"

"Han Yan is done, he's wounded now. If he still doesn't choose to surrender, then he will only be killed by senior disciple Li!"

The disciples from the Heavenly Sword Sect were all excited, some of them were even jumping up and down. Looking at the way they were expressing their feeling, it was almost as if they were the ones who defeated Han Yan.

Jiang Chen who stood in the front furrowed his brows. He stared at Han Yan without taking his eyes off him for a single second. In the clash just now, he had seen everything clearly. Han Yan didn't attack with all his strength. Or it could be put this way, with his current condition, it had rendered him unable to attack with all his strength.

Just when everyone were surprised by the fact that Han Yan was going to be defeated, there was suddenly a big change on the stage.

Han Yan who was currently in low spirits suddenly raised his head up and roared out loudly. The roar gave of an ancient, hoarse, evil, brutal… all kinds of emotions were mixed in it.

Many people were starting to see that from Han Yan's body, layers of black mist started emerging.

"What's happening? Is Han Yan going crazy?"

"Such powerful a demonic characteristic! I can feel that he is about to explode with a very powerful evil strength!"

"This is the energy of the Ancient Devil! Han Yan really is the heir of the Ancient Devil! The power sealed within his body is going to awaken!"

Many people cried out in alert. Who could have known that this kind of change would happen?

Jiang Chen's vision actually stopped at the center of Han Yan's eyebrows. In the center of his brows, a black symbol kept blinking. Jiang Chen's expression changed dramatically when he saw this symbol.

"That's the Devil Seal! A seal exclusive to the Ancient Devil! Han Yan is the complete inheritor of the Ancient Devil, he is the real heir of the Ancient Devil! His cultivation realm has reached the peak of the Mortal Core realm, and the power of the Ancient Devil is going to awaken soon! It was stimulated by Li Wu Shuang just now. This idiot, with his Mortal Core cultivation realm, there's no way he can control the source power of the Ancient Devil! Even if he can kill Li Wu Shuang, he himself if going to suffer from the counter attack of the Ancient Devil and die together with Li Wu Shuang… I have to stop him!"

Jiang Chen's expression changed dramatically.

This was the most dangerous moment, if Han Yan had only inherited a little bit of the power from the Ancient Devil, Jiang Chen would not be so agitated. If this was the case, then Han Yan would be able to use the awakening force to break through to the Heavenly Core realm and defeat Li Wu Shuang.

However, the origin of the Ancient Devil was inside Han Yan's body. This means that Han Yan has completely inherited the Ancient Devil's bloodline. In this current situation, there is no way for him to control the awakening power of the Ancient Devil's bloodline. With that being said, even if he could use the awakening power to defeat Li Wu Shuang, he himself would still suffer from the drawbacks of the demonic characteristic. He would either die on the spot or become crippled.

Howl~

Han Yan tilted his head upwards and started howling. Waves of strong demonic energy was unleashed from his body. His energy was rising, and his body was getting taller and taller. Cracking sounds could be heard from his body; even his bones were experiencing changes.

At the same time, the aura of the Ancient Devil swept across, frightening everyone. Han Yan's howl could make anyone feel like they had entered the deepest abyss.

"Heavens, how could the power of the Ancient Devil be so strong?! His force has reached the level of the Heavenly Core realm! Li Wu Shuang might be in danger!"

"He really proved why his name is the Little Devil King!"

Everyone had all been startled by Han Yan's sudden change. This was too frightening; it was as if a true Ancient Devil's Soul had arrived.

On the fighting stage, the arrogant Li Wu Shuang's face suddenly turned sour. He had never expected that Han Yan would suddenly transform during this critical time.

Han Yan had gone completely crazy, startling everyone witnessing the scene.

"This is bad! Junior disciple Han's condition is not good!"

Guan Yi Yun who was standing on top of the tower had a change in expression as well. Han Yan's sudden surge in strength did not make him feel happy; instead, it made him worry. Although he couldn't assess the situation as clearly as Jiang Chen could, he could still clearly feel the danger Han Yan was experiencing right now.

The competition's final result was not important, but if he sacrificed his future, or perhaps even his life, then it would not be worth it.

Raaaaa~

Han Yan's demonic characteristic was getting even more intense. He couldn't press it down any longer.

"Stop it!"

Guan Yi Yun and Liang Xiao shouted at the same time. This was the first time in the Qi Province competition history that a battle had been interrupted halfway through. Guan Yi Yun was concerned about Han Yan, and Liang Xiao was concerned about Li Wu Shuang. Everyone knew what was happening right now. Han Yan's strength had grown exponentially to the Heavenly Core realm, and he could easily defeat Li Wu Shuang, but after killing Li Wu Shuang, the immense drawbacks will not be worthwhile.

"There's not enough time, it needs to be stopped now!"

Jiang Chen's body moved, and he jumped up on the fighting stage with lightning speed. He pointed his finger towards Han Yan's forehead. His fingertip was glowing in a golden amber.

Roar!

Han Yan raged on as he tried to attack. His mind had not lost all consciousness yet, he knew that Jiang Chen was in front of him.

"Go away!"

Han Yan's voice was harsh, he spat out some black demonic smoke.

"Brother Han, listen to me, the Ancient Devil's demonic characteristic is too strong! You need to control it bit by bit! With your current condition, forcing the awakening of the bloodline and strength of the Ancient Devil will have severe consequences! I will teach you the Buddha's Heart Sutra, you can use this Sutra to suppress the demonic characteristic in your body! Win or lose, it doesn't matter, you possess the inheritance of the Ancient Devil; you do not need these rewards at all. As for that Li Wu Shuang, I'll take care of him!"

Jiang Chen circulated his Divine Sense with the Great Soul Derivation skill and entered Han Yan's Divine Sense, directly penetrating into his soul and making his body tremble. Han Yan temporarily gained back his consciousness. At the same time, a miraculous Heart Sutra flowed into Han Yan's Divine Sense like a clear river stream.

"Good Heart Sutra! This is Buddha's Heart Sutra; it is the enemy of all demons! With this Heart Sutra, I will be able to properly control the demonic characteristic in my body!"

Han Yan was surprised. The demonic smoke surrounding his body started retracting bit by bit.

The Buddha's Heart Sutra was the most advanced Buddhist Sutra; Jiang Chen obtained it from a grand Buddhistic master in the Western Continent during his past life. He spent his entire time killing in his past life; therefore, he never cultivated this Buddhistic Sutra. In this life, he cultivates with the Dragon Transformation skill and walks a unique path that only suits himself; therefore, he does not need the Buddhistic Sutra. However, for Han Yan who is in front of him, this is essential to his survival.

After Han Yan obtained Buddha's Heart Sutra, he hurriedly started cultivating it according to the sutra's scripts. The demonic characteristic in his body was immediately suppressed, and even the mark of the Ancient Devil between his brows disappeared.

Huu huu…

Han Yan was breathing rapidly with sweat pouring down his forehead. He looked at Jiang Chen with a thankful expression, "Brother Jiang, you've really saved my life today, and you even gave me such an advanced sutra! Han Yan is really grateful!"

Of course Han Yan was grateful; no one knew the situation regarding his condition better than himself. He clearly understood the danger he was experiencing just now, and if it wasn't for Jiang Chen, he would be completely gone by now.

"I like who you are."

Jiang Chen patted Han Yan's shoulder.

Han Yan smiled. He looked at the frightened Li Wu Shuang who was standing on the opposite side of the stage, and with a clear voice he said, "I admit defeat."

After saying that, he looked at Jiang Chen once again and said, "He is all yours! Be careful, this fellow is not someone easy to deal with."

Han Yan admitted defeat. The competition this time had too many shocking moments, it was exciting for the spectators. No one could have imagined that things would happen like they did just now, and because of this, the competition had become really interesting.

"Jiang Chen, how dare you interrupt the match?! You're courting death!"

Liang Xiao shouted coldly. He waved his hand and unleashed a bright light that was sent flying towards Jiang Chen. He was trying to kill Jiang Chen with this attack.

Bang!

Of course Guan Yi Yun wouldn't let that happen. He extended his palm and blocked Liang Xiao's attack, then he said with angry voice, "Liang Xiao, what are you doing?! Jiang Chen is a contestant of this competition, and right now, he is still in the competition! You are the host, shouldn't you feel ashamed about what you just did?"

Guan Yi Yun defended Jiang Chen, he knew that if it wasn't for Jiang Chen's speedy action, Han Yan would have been in serious danger.

"Li Wu Shuang and Han Yan's battle had yet to finish, and Jiang Chen went onto the fighting stage by himself, he violated the rules!"

Liang Xiao still didn't want to give up.

"Haha, this is fun! If it wasn't for me just now, Li Wu Shuang would have been killed by Han Yan, shouldn't you be thanking me right now?"

Jiang Chen was laughing loudly, he gazed at Li Wu Shuang and found out that he had an awful expression. When he looked at it from another perspective, Jiang Chen had just saved his life.

"That's enough! Han Yan admitted defeat, Jiang Chen will now fight with Li Wu Shuang to find out who the number one is!"

Nan Bei Chao finally spoke. For the first time, he didn't try to attack Jiang Chen with his words. For someone like him, this was incredibly abnormal, it only made people puzzled.

Others couldn't understand this, but Jiang Chen could totally understand. This Nan Bei Chao only wanted to see what other skills and tricks he had hidden up his sleeve, and if he was able to fight Li Wu Shuang's Tyrannical Script.

"Hmph!"

Liang Xiao let out a cold snort and didn't speak another word. Even Nan Bei Chao agreed to let the competition continue, what else could he say?

In the square, no one were able to calm their minds. Today's competition hadn't gone as smoothly as everyone had thought. The arrival of the dark horse Jiang Chen had caused huge changes to the competition, it was out of everyone's expectations!

"Damn it! Jiang Chen really made it to the last step, I'm so unlucky! That dog cheated 300 Mortal Restoration Pills from me!"

"Not so fast, the Little Devil King admitted defeat, so Li Wu Shuang is still at full strength! Like this, Jiang Chen isn't necessarily a match for Li Wu Shuang! As long as Jiang Chen loses, we will get back twice the amount of the Mortal Restoration Pills we bet!"

"That's right, Li Wu Shuang is still in peak condition, so Jiang Chen may not be able to defeat him! Watch that big yellow dog, don't let him escape!"

…

Li Wu Shuang and Han Yan's fighting didn't result in anyone ending up with serious wounds, so people started hoping again. They all hated Big Yellow so much that they wished they could cook him alive.

"Puppy dog, do you think Big Bro Jiang Chen can win?"

Yan Chen Yu asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, this fellow would never fight a battle he's unsure about winning! If you asked me one day ago, it would be hard to say. However, his strength improved by a lot because of the Stairway to Heaven, so he won't have any problems with defeating Li Wu Shuang!"

Big Yellow said, he had full confidence in Jiang Chen.

On the other side, the disciples of the Black Sect gathered around Han Yan.

"Senior disciple Han, are you alright?"

Someone very worried asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to Jiang Chen."

Han Yan said.

"I wonder if Jiang Chen will be able to defeat Li Wu Shuang."

"I don't see any problem, Jiang Chen is definitely the biggest dark horse to ever appear in the Qi Province competition, even darker than Nan Bei Chao!"

The disciples of the Black Sect all had pretty good impressions towards Jiang Chen. Add more to the fact that they were also all time enemies with the Heavenly Sword Sect, they would obviously hope that Jiang Chen could defeat Li Wu Shuang and become number one.

Besides, many disciples from the Black Sect were thinking about inviting Jiang Chen to join the Black Sect. With Jiang Chen's outstanding performance in today's competition, he is totally worth the effort.

On the fighting stage, Jiang Chen calmly looked at Li Wu Shuang who was standing opposite of him. His white robe was fluttering in the wind, and he was portraying an indomitable aura. This aura made him look gigantic in people's eyes. Just casually releasing his aura made it so that people couldn't stare at him for long.

"Jiang Chen, although you're able to kill Ling Ao, you're not my match!"

Li Wu Shuang said.

"Really?"

Jiang Chen smiled slightly, he didn't take Li Wu Shuang's words seriously.

"Hmph! Jiang Chen, don't be so arrogant, you're nothing more than some rogue cultivator! You dare join the Qi Province competition and fight the four big sects, this is nothing but a foolish decision! Fighting me is the same as courting death!"

Li Wu Shuang let out a cold snort. Jiang Chen's calm words of despise had deeply invoked his deep pride.

He had grown up being looked at by everyone with respect and admiration. In the Heavenly Sword Sect, he was a rising star, and no one ever dared despise him, but now he was despised by a rogue cultivator. He could tell that Jiang Chen didn't give a damn about him, and he was nothing more than an Early Mortal Core warrior. This really pissed Li Wu Shuang off.

"I saved your life just now, is this how you talk to your savior? Looks like the people from the Heavenly Sword Sect all repay favors with revenge, you're worse than animals…"

Jiang Chen sighed in a fake manner and shook his head.

"Damn you! I'll let you know what happens when you offend the Heavenly Sword Sect!"

Li Wu Shuang was incredibly pissed off. Strong energy was rolling all over his body. He stomped his foot, causing the entire fighting stage to start shaking, then extremely powerful energy whirlpools started hovering around him. Once again, he formed an energy shield in front of him and started running towards Jiang Chen. He was using the same tactic that he used to deal with Han Yan before.


	24. Battle deal with nan bai chao

The fighting stage was rumbling. Li Wu Shuang portrayed a very powerful and imposing aura. The golden shield formed from powerful energies had tremendous power as it pressed towards Jiang Chen like it was a mountain.

Li Wu Shuang was cultivating according to the Tyrannical Script, which was by itself an incredibly powerful skill used to train one's body. If one were to compare the strength and toughness of his pure muscles, it would be hard to find anyone who could match him at the same level.

The Tyrannical Script was inherited from a Combat Soul warrior, and its level was that of a High Ranked Earth cultivation skill. This was Li Wu Shuang's biggest advantage.

But too bad, the Tyrannical Script's advantage means nothing in front of the Dragon Transformation skill. Compared to the ultimate mystical Dragon Transformation skill, the Tyrannical Script was just too weak. Therefore, when Li Wu Shuang decided to rely on the strength of his muscles to attack Jiang Chen, he was destined to be defeated.

Jiang Chen was cultivating the Dragon Transformation skill, and he had absorbed the Blood Winged Hawk's bloodline as well as Big Yellow's Dragon Horse blood. His body's durability was extraordinary, that even some of the ancient demon beasts couldn't compare with him, let alone Li Wu Shuang.

Facing Li Wu Shuang's attack, Jiang Chen didn't show any panic on his face. When the golden shield was about to reach him, Jiang Chen struck out like lightning. When facing a strong warrior like Li Wu Shuang, Jiang Chen didn't dare to be careless, therefore, his punch contained all of his strength. His arm had even become bigger because of the sudden surge of energy within. On his skin, there were some flowing golden dragon marks. It was a simple punch, but it made people feel as if it was as heavy as a mountain.

"Idiot, hoping to fight my muscle strength with just a fist."

Li Wu Shuang looked at Jiang Chen's reaction with a scornful expression.

Bang!

Jiang Chen's fist and Li Wu Shuang's golden shield finally collided. The scene where Jiang Chen being knocked back that many people had expected to happen, did not actually happen. On the contrary, Jiang Chen showed them a more astonishing scene.

Crack!

Li Wu Shuang's shield that was completely made up of powerful energies cracked and shattered. It was obliterated without any resistance. Jiang Chen's strength of 25 Dragon Marks was equal to 250,000 Jin of force. His punches were like mountains themselves pressing down on his opponents. However, Li Wu Shuang still wanted to use a raw attack relying on pure muscle strength, he was totally looking to torture himself.

Tap tap tap!

Li Wu Shuang suffered from the huge impact, and he was forced to take three steps back before being able to stabilize himself. Once he arrived at the corner of the fighting stage, the scornful expression on his face had completely disappeared, it had instead been replaced by a deep shock.

Wa~

This scene immediately brought a storm amongst the crowds. This scene was just too exciting. If it wasn't for them witnessing this by themselves, they would have never believed that this would actually happen.

"Heavens, he really forced Li Wu Shuang back with just a punch! It was just like what he did with Ling Ao! What kind of freak is this Jiang Chen?!"

"This really blinded my dog eyes! Li Wu Shuang was cultivating the Tyrannical Script, a High Ranked Earth cultivation skill as well as a combat skill which he inherited from a Combat Soul warrior, and with that incredibly tough body of his, he actually lost in a match of raw strength against Jiang Chen! Unbelievable!"

"Fuck! Don't tell me that Li Wu Shuang is really going to lose?! My 300 Mortal Restoration Pills… That dog really cheated me!"

"Monster! This fellow is not a human! I'm guessing his talent is even above Nan Bei Chao's! He is only an Early Mortal Core warrior, and he is able to thwart Li Wu Shuang, isn't this just plain bullshit?"

Everyone were blown away by what had happened. No one could control their emotions anymore. Although the final winner was yet to be announced, and Li Wu Shuang had just lost an exchange, the one who had been knocked back during the first exchange was still Li Wu Shuang.

Those who had bet with Big Yellow had bet almost everything they had on Li Wu Shuang, and now that Li Wu Shuang had been forced back, their fragile glass hearts were broken. They wished to cry out loud, but their eyes were too dry and they were already too dumbfounded.

All the Black Sect disciples were immersed in joy, Jiang Chen's fierceness was beyond their imaginations. Han Yan was sitting with his legs crossed on the floor having all of his attention going towards the Buddha's Heart Sutra. He didn't see what happened on the fighting stage. If he did, then he would be more aghast than anyone else, simply because he knew better than anyone how incredible was Li Wu Shuang's body toughness.

"This little man is pretty charming!"

On the tower, the sexy and seductive Bai Hua Die expressed a look of interest towards Jiang Chen.

"Bai Hua Die, you really appreciate all sort of things."

Liang Xiao glared at Bai Hua Die.

"The things this lady appreciates are those that are better than you."

Bai Hua Die continued, "I'm sure Li Wu Shuang is definitely going to lose!"

"What does a trash bitch like you know? Junior disciple Li still have many skills that can make him win!"

Liang Xiao let out a cold snort. The battle between Li Wu Shuang and Jiang Chen was related to the Heavenly Sword Sect's reputation.

"So, have you seen Jiang Chen use any skills yet?"

Bai Hua Die said with a charming smile.

"Liang Xiao, you better remind Li Wu Shuang to admit defeat! If not, then he might end up like Ling Ao! Jiang Chen is not someone with a soft heart."

Guan Yi Yun started laughing as well. Jiang Chen's performance had gone beyond their imaginations. Today's Qi Province competition had gone a completely different path than what they had expected, all because of this dark horse Jiang Chen.

Bang…

At this point of time, a massive rumbling stormed the fighting stage once again. The raging Li Wu Shuang attacked once again. A huge golden fist flew towards Jiang Chen. After losing the previous exchange where they competed with raw muscle strength, Li Wu Shuang unleashed his Azure Fist and tried to use his most powerful combat skill to defeat Jiang Chen and save his face.

Facing Ling Wu Shuang's huge fist, Jiang Chen didn't panic nor relax. He pointed his finger like it was a sword. The strength of the Six Solar Fingers was definitely enough to suppress the Azure Fist.

Followed by a loud bang, two huge golden fingers were unleashed by Jiang Chen, and a third faded finger that was more vivid than ever was also unleashed.

The bright flares of battle covered a bigger area than before. The Six Solar Fingers versus the Azure Fist. This was a battle between two of the most vigorous combat skills; many people held their breaths while watching this.

Bang!

Finally, under the spectator's anticipation, two vigorous combat skills clashed together. The waves caused by the massive impact spread up to a mile in diameter. If it wasn't for the barrier that had been set up by some great warrior, underneath such impact, the fighting stage below their feet would have already been destroyed.

The clash forced Jiang Chen to take a step back, but Li Wu Shuang was forced to take two steps back. It seemed like they were neck and neck, but in fact, Jiang Chen was more skillful.

Jiang Chen's eyes were glowing. This Li Wu Shuang was more powerful than Ling Ao, and if it wasn't for Jiang Chen forming another six Dragon Marks, it would have been incredibly difficult for him to fight head to head against Li Wu Shuang.

"Damn it, is this guy a monster? His body strength is tougher than mine. He is only at the peak of the Early Mortal Core realm, but his combat strength is able to suppress me as well…"

Li Wu Shuang was cursing in his mind. He was determined to get first place in this competition. According to his expectations, it should have been the Little Devil King Han Yan up here for the final fight. He had never expected that in the end, he would be fighting for first place against a rogue cultivator.

"No! If I lose to Jiang Chen, then the first place will fall into the hands of a rogue cultivator, and if it does, then I, Li Wu Shuang, won't be able to stay in the Qi Province anymore! If I continue like this, with my skills and abilities, it would be incredibly difficult to defeat him… looks like I have to waste my treasure now!"

Li Wu Shuang's expression changed into a gloomy one. He couldn't lose to Jiang Chen. This was not only related to the reputation of the Heavenly Sword Sect, it was also related to his own reputation. As one of the Qi Province representatives, if he lost to a rogue cultivator, who was supposed to be weaker than himself, then this would send his reputation down to the drain.

"Jiang Chen, you're courting death, don't blame me for this!"

Li Wu Shuang said in cold manner.

"Just show me what you got."

Jiang Chen wasn't provoked by Li Wu Shuang's cruel words.

"Hmph!"

Li Wu Shuang let out a cold snort. Suddenly, a golden talisman appeared in his hand. Complex patterns covered the surface of the talisman. Li Wu Shuang forcefully squeezed his hand, then the talisman instantly exploded- It turned into bits of golden flares and merged into his body. At the same time, Li Wu Shuang's momentum started increasing exponentially.

"Look! Li Wu Shuang took out some talisman, and it actually increased his combat strength! Jiang Chen is doomed!"

"Such powerful energy! Li Wu Shuang's energy has reached the Heavenly Core realm, he really obtained the inheritance of a Combat Soul warrior, and he was still hiding some powerful tricks!"

"Let's see how Jiang Chen plans to deal with this!"

…

The ever changing scene on the fighting stage greatly stirred the spectators, making those who were watching feel even more tensed up than those two on the fighting stage.

"Source of Combat Strength Talisman."

Jiang Chen's pupils constricted. Others might not know what this talisman is, but he could instantly recognize it.

The Source of Combat Strength Talisman: It is created when a man uses his life source and seals his own combat strength inside a talisman before dying. If someone obtains this kind of talisman, then he would be able to use the strength stored within.

The Source of Combat Strength Talisman in Li Wu Shuang's hand was obviously left behind by a Combat Soul warrior. However, since Li Wu Shuang's cultivation level was too low, he couldn't use all the combat strength sealed within the talisman. He could only use a fraction of the strength within, while the rest would just be wasted.

But even with this, it was already incredibly terrifying. Li Wu Shuang was able to use the Source of Combat Strength Talisman to increase his attack strength by two levels. Jiang Chen could not deal with that.

In the Saint Origin universe, this kind of talisman is incredibly rare. It was considered extremely precious since no one would be willing to sacrifice their life source.

Also, although the Source of Combat Strength Talisman was powerful, it still has its weaknesses. The talisman can only be used once, and this signifies that Li Wu Shuang can only unleash one attack, after that, his own energy will be depleted, and he would become an arrow at the end of its flight

But for many people, with this much energy, one attack is more than enough.

"Such powerful strength! Heavens, Li Wu Shuang's energy has reached the Mid Heavenly Core realm! Jiang Chen is finished, he can't handle this much!"

Someone said with a ghastly expression.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen is going to be fine, right?"

Yan Chen Yu had a worried expression on her face. Even Big Yellow expressed a serious look in his eyes. Jiang Chen is indeed freaking powerful, but his current cultivation base was just too weak. No one would have expected that Li Wu Shuang had such a terrifying trick hidden up his sleeve.

"Haha, Guan Yi Yun, I wonder who will end up dead in the end! You can guess how Jiang Chen is going to defend himself from junior disciple Li's attack!"

On the tower, Liang Xiao was laughing out loudly while happily staring at Guan Yi Yun who looked very worried.

"Hmph!"

Guan Yi Yun let out a cold snort, then he talked to Jiang Chen with his Divine Sense, "Jiang Chen, just admit defeat, there's no need to sacrifice your life like this!"

At this moment, Li Wu Shuang's energy had climbed up to the peak of the Mid Heavenly Core realm. Under such a situation, even if there was only a chance for a single attack, will Jiang Chen be able to defend himself?

Everyone became nervous. Some felt satisfied, some were worried, but there was one thing everyone believed; the Early Mortal Core Jiang Chen could never hope to defend himself from Li Wu Shuang whose combat strength surged to the peak of the Mid Heavenly Core realm.

Everyone felt that it would be best for Jiang Chen to admit defeat right now, even Guan Yi Yun reminded him.

Does he really have to admit defeat? That's impossible!

If this was someone else who faced such a scenario, then admitting defeat would be the only way to survive. Unfortunately, Li Wu Shuang was fighting against Jiang Chen, an old monster who possessed the knowledge and experience of a Saint.

Jiang Chen had experienced countless of fights. Even in those extremely dangerous fights, he had come out on top countless times. It doesn't matter if it's his attitude or experience, he was thousands of miles ahead of Li Wu Shuang.

Finally, Li Wu Shuang's momentum climbed to the peak. The attack he was brewing was ready to be unleashed. He became extremely arrogant, and his face had a cruel smile.

"Haha, Jiang Chen, I didn't expect that you would still not admit defeat! Good, this is perfect, you're just courting death, don't blame me for this!"

Li Wu Shuang was laughing out loudly. Just as he was about to attack, Jiang Chen did something horrifying that almost made everyone vomit blood.

All they saw was that on the back of Jiang Chen, who stood there with an indifferent expression, blood coloured wings suddenly appeared. The wings flapped, and Jiang Chen immediately flew high up into the sky. While floating in midair, Jiang Chen placed his arms around his chest. He looked at Li Wu Shuang underneath with a bright smile and a hint of interest.

"What?! He can fly?! How could this be possible?!"

"Damn it, what's happening? How can a Mortal Core warrior fly? The match is finished, no matter how much combat strength Li Wu Shuang has, he can never defend himself from this!"

Someone felt like vomiting blood. They had never expected such a big turnaround.

"Kaka, this boy is really clever, he just waited for Li Wu Shuang to completely concentrate his energy, and when he was ready to unleash his attack, Jiang Chen just flew away! At this point of time, Li Wu Shuang is like an arrow leaving its bow, there's no way for him to draw back, if he does, then he will be severely hurt by the backlash of the Source of Combat Strength Talisman, and he will surely die! If he unleashes the attack, then it has no chance of reaching Jiang Chen, and then he will become an arrow at the end of its flight! He has placed himself on a plate, and now Jiang Chen can do anything he wants to him without him having the ability to resist! Wicked, this is too wicked!"

Big Yellow laughed out with a 'kaka' sound. Jiang Chen's method could actually defeat his opponent without even attacking, this was both incredibly brilliant and wicked.

Jiang Chen had realized all of this at the beginning. Although Li Wu Shuang could attack with the full strength of a Mid Heavenly Core warrior once, that doesn't mean that he was already a Heavenly Core warrior. He also doesn't have the ability to control natural energies and fly.

If he waited for Li Wu Shuang to unleash his attack, with Jiang Chen's current ability, dealing with the attack of a Mid Heavenly Core warrior would require some tricks. Besides, a Mid Heavenly Core warrior's attack was just too fast, it wasn't really easy to deal with.

Therefore, Jiang Chen waited for the moment right before Li Wu Shuang was about to unleash his attack, then he flew up into the sky. No matter how strong and powerful Li Wu Shuang was, there was always a limit on how far your attack could reach. Jiang Chen's current height was beyond Li Wu Shuang's attack radius.

"Hahaha…"

Guan Yi Yun started laughing loudly. Jiang Chen had once again given everyone a surprise. This scenario, it had put Li Wu Shuang in an awkward situation. Not knowing whether he should attack or not, it felt even worse than eating a fly.

"This guy has really merged with the wings of a demon beast!"

The happy expression on Liang Xiao's face was replaced by astonishment. No one would have expected that an Early Mortal Core warrior would be able to fly in the sky.

The gloomiest guy right now was of course Li Wu Shuang. He had an imposing aura and was just about to kill Jiang Chen. The arrow was already on the string, and the string was pulled to its limits. However, the enemy was gone. This feeling, it really made him feel like wanting to vomit blood.

Li Wu Shuang raised his head and stared at Jiang Chen who was looking at him with a scornful expression, he couldn't hold himself any longer and scolded out loud, "Jiang Chen! If you're a damn fucking man, then come down right now and fight face to face with your father!"

Li Wu Shuang's face had turned red, and his muscular body was trembling. Surrounded by the powerful energy whirlpools, he couldn't hold on for much longer. If the energy wasn't released soon, it would inevitably destroy himself.

"Yo yo yo~, you even used the Source of Combat Strength Talisman, you're a real man! Since you're so manly, just release your attack and let everybody witness how powerful it is! I'm eagerly waiting for it!"

Jiang Chen was throwing salt without any fear of the wind being strong enough to twist his tongue.

Puh~

Hearing this, Li Wu Shuang instantly spat out some blood. This blood, half of it came from the backlash of the energy, and the other half was because of the grief. This Jiang Chen was just too despicable and shameless. Two people were fighting face to face on the stage, why the fuck would you just fly away like that?!

"Damn it, Jiang Chen's method was just too despicable and shameless! Without doing anything, he managed to place Li Wu Shuang in a dangerous situation. Sigh… Li Wu Shuang is finished!"

"Li Wu Shuang's energy came from that talisman. It could be said that he was borrowing external help. Now that the energy has begun overflowing, if he doesn't release it quickly, he will be in deep trouble!"

"What else can he do? Who said that one isn't allowed to fly with wings? Li Wu Shuang should just admit defeat right now, then release the energy. If not, with Jiang Chen's abilities, perhaps he will just kill him."

"He cannot! I'm guessing Jiang Chen doesn't dare kill Li Wu Shuang. He has already offended the Heavenly Sword Sect and the Burning Sky Pavilion, Li Wu Shuang is one of the Heavenly Sword Sect representatives, and if he is killed, it would be the same as Jiang Chen declaring war with the Heavenly Sword Sect!"

…

Everyone were sighing. Today's competition was full of drama since the beginning, and every single fight related to Jiang Chen ended completely differently from everyone's expectations. Even now when everyone thought that he was going to die, he actually flew up into the sky, turning the entire situation around.

"Grrrrr, Jiang Chen, fuck your grandfather!"

Li Wu Shuang was at the brim of collapse, he was scolding without caring for his image. At the same time, he suddenly struck a punch towards the sky. A golden fist was thrusting towards Jiang Chen like a mountain.

Li Wu Shuang couldn't control the energy within his body any longer. If he doesn't let it out, then he would suffer severely from the backlash. The attack he just released could never cause any damage to Jiang Chen.

In Li Wu Shuang's mind right now, it was like there were tens of thousands of Alpacas running across. If grief could kill people, Li Wu Shuang would be the first one killed by it.

Bang!

The huge fist produced a loud bang, it made the entire square rumble with an ear-splitting sound. Li Wu Shuang's attack was aimed at the sky above, if he released it parallel to the ground, many innocent people would surely be hurt.

The power behind this punch was at least a few hundred times stronger than any of his previous attacks. A long golden light was tailing behind the fist. It was like a glowing waterfall, it reflected the bright sunshine.

The golden fist's speed was incredibly fast, but too bad, Jiang Chen was too high in the sky. When the fist arrived near Jiang Chen, half of its energy had already dissipated. Besides, because the distance was too great, Li Wu Shuang's attack couldn't lock onto Jiang Chen. By simply flapping the blood colored wings on his back, Jiang Chen easily evaded the huge fist. The huge fist just passed Jiang Chen and disappeared into the sky.

A Source of Combat Strength Talisman, wasted just like that, and it didn't even cause any damage to the opponent. A Source of Combat Strength Talisman made by a Combat Soul warrior was not suitable for a Mortal Core warrior. If this was a fight between two Heavenly Core warriors, and Li Wu Shuang used this talisman, then the opponent would have surely died. But too bad, it became nothing but a joke when his opponent was Jiang Chen.

Currently, the energy within Li Wu Shuang's body was almost depleted. His body was teetering, and it could fall down at any time. His spirit was so low, like an arrow at the end of its journey.

"Junior disciple Li, quickly, admit defeat!"

Liang Xiao shouted at Li Wu Shuang, because he had already seen that Jiang Chen was flying down from the sky. If he didn't admit defeat now, there wouldn't be any more chances for him later.

Too bad, Li Wu Shuang was totally immersed in his sadness and grief. Today's battle had given him enough shame for a lifetime. What made him feel even more pain in his heart was that the Source of Combat Strength Talisman had been wasted just like that.

Li Wu Shuang's face had become contorted, he was startled and just stood there motionless. At this point of time, Jiang Chen landed on the fighting stage. In his hand, a bright golden sword light that was formed by Yuan energy appeared. Like a surging dragon, he stabbed towards Li Wu Shuang.

Wa~

Everyone was screaming. The famous Li Wu Shuang was going to die like this? That's too pitiful. Besides, Jiang Chen really has the guts to kill Li Wu Shuang, he's just insane! By doing this, he has started walking the road of no return.

"Stop there!"

Liang Xiao shouted once again while unleashing a strong imposing aura. He shouted in a manner that allowed no room for doubt.

But too bad, Jiang Chen didn't care about his words. Jiang Chen had decided to kill Li Wu Shuang today, even if the father of the gods were here, there's no way Jiang Chen would let Li Wu Shuang survive.

When dealing with his enemies, Jiang Chen would never leave any survivors. Besides, even if he didn't kill Li Wu Shuang today, it wouldn't change his current situation, and it wouldn't change the relationship between himself and the Heavenly Sword Sect. If this was the case, why would he want to leave behind a threat with a huge potential? This was not Jiang Chen's style.

Swooosh!

The sword light in Jiang Chen's hand reached Li Wu Shuang's head in an instant. At this moment, everyone in the square stared with their eyes wide open.

"Bastard, I asked you to stop!"

Liang Xiao was furious, he didn't care about the rules any longer. He flew down from the tower to attack Jiang Chen.

"Hmph! Liang Xiao, do not speak! Today, even if your dad or your granddad was here, no one would be able to save Li Wu Shuang!"

Jiang Chen let out a cold snort. His words were both extremely cruel and merciless.

"I admit…"

Li Wu Shuang was finally able to react. The threat of being killed had made his soul tremble. But too bad, he was too late, he didn't even have the chance to say the word 'defeat' before he was cut in half by Jiang Chen.

"Only now can you admit defeat, too late!"

Jiang Chen stood there with an indifferent expression.

Li Wu Shuang's body was cut in half and fell down onto the fighting stage. Blood and internal organs were smeared all over the stage, and the pungent smell of blood was being emitted. This cruel and gory scene was enough to send shivers down anyone's spine.

Everyone's expressions changed. Just how insane was this guy? When he wanted to kill someone, not even Liang Xiao was able to stop him. This guy was crazy, it was as if there was no one in this world he didn't dare to kill. Even though Li Wu Shuang was the son of the Heavenly Sword Sect Chief, he still showed no mercy.

"Courting death!"

Liang Xiao was furious, he was a Late Heavenly Core warrior, but he couldn't save a man from the hands of a Mortal Core warrior. To him, this was humiliating.

In order to get rid of this humiliation, the best method was to tear Jiang Chen into a million pieces.

Swoosh!

Jiang Chen's blood wings flapped as he flew up into the sky once again. He didn't want to fight Liang Xiao right now. After all, with his current strength, a Late Heavenly Core genius was not someone he could deal with.

"Die for me!"

Liang Xiao was not going to give up. He flew towards Jiang Chen with extreme speed while unleashing the aura of a Late Heavenly Core warrior. If he attacked with all his might, even with the blood wings, Jiang Chen wouldn't be able to escape.

"Liang Xiao, how dare you break the rules of this competition?! Who gave you the authority?!"

Guan Yi Yun moved as well. He appeared in front of Liang Xiao, completely blocking his way.

"Guan Yi Yun, get the fuck out of my way! I'm going to kill him."

Liang Xiao shouted in anger.

"Liang Xiao, do you want to lose all your fucking face? Don't forget your current identity, Jiang Chen is the victor of this competition, and he's not someone you can kill as you wish! Li Wu Shuang is dead because he didn't admit defeat! Running up on stage and attacking a participant? What's wrong with you? If you really do this, then, in future, there's no need to have the Qi Province competition again!"

Guan Yi Yun also wouldn't give up. At this moment, if he didn't protect Jiang Chen, Jiang Chen would not be able to leave the Whirling Sun Square today.

"I want to kill a rogue cultivator, do I need a reason for that? A rogue cultivator like him does not deserve first place in this competition!"

Liang Xiao couldn't control his anger.

"According to the rules, Jiang Chen is allowed to choose a sect and join it! Once he joins a sect, he won't be a rogue cultivator anymore!"

Guan Yi Yun said. He turned around and looked at Jiang Chen, "Jiang Chen, I wish to invite you to the Black Sect, are you willing to join us?"

"I'm willing."

Jiang Chen smiled. Of course he was willing to join them. Since the situation had become like this, if he didn't join the Black Sect, even if he was able to escape today, there won't be any way for him to survive in the Qi Province. Furthermore, he probably wouldn't get the rewards for winning if he refused.

"Did you hear that? From now on, Jiang Chen is an outer circle disciple of our Black Sect! Anyone who dares to attack him will be my, Guan Yi Yun's, enemy!"

Guan Yi Yun's voice was loud and clear. Everyone in the square could hear him.

"Liang Xiao is too much, he really doesn't care about his own image. Li Wu Shuang never admitted defeat, it was him who was courting death! This can't be blamed on Jiang Chen! Besides, this is a fighting stage of life and death!"

"That's right! Now that Jiang Chen has joined the Black Sect, he has found a strong pillar! Perhaps we'll be able to witness more things today!"

"Indeed! This year's Qi Province competition has the biggest dark horse, Jiang Chen! He is also the cause of all this havoc! Nan Bei Chao has yet to speak a word, but he definitely won't let Jiang Chen go! If Nan Bei Chao insists on attacking, Guan Yi Yun wouldn't be able to stop him!"

…

Many people were discussing the events. Now that Jiang Chen had taken the first place, it meant that the Qi Province competition had been concluded. However, it was obvious that something even more exciting was coming up, a good show was about to begin.

Jiang Chen could be considered famous after the fights he had today, and his name would definitely be heard across the entire Qi Province. Today, he had killed Ling Ao as well as Li Wu Shuang, and even made Yi Qing Zi admit defeat. It would be very hard for him to keep a low profile in the future.

At this moment, the Little Devil King Han Yan had regained consciousness. He had temporarily suppressed the demonic characteristic in his body, and then he saw the scene where Jiang Chen had killed Li Wu Shuang, which shocked him deeply. Right now, Jiang Chen had fallen into a difficult situation, so of course he would need to help him.

"Everybody listen up! From now on, Jiang Chen will be my, the Little Devil King's friend for life! Those who want to trouble with him will be my, Han Yan's, enemy until death!"

The Little Devil King had clearly stated his stance on the matter, he wanted to protect Jiang Chen at all cost. No one would ever underestimate the Little Devil King. Although the Little Devil King was only a peak Mortal Core warrior, everyone knew that when the Ancient Devil's power awakened, his cultivation level would increase exponentially. His talent and potential were not any less than Guan Yi Yun or even Nan Bei Chao. Besides, behind the Little Devil King was the Black Sect, who would dare take him lightly?

Jiang Chen's blood wings flapped, he landed amongst the disciples of the Black Sect, and immediately attracted countless malicious gazes from the disciples of both the Burning Sky Pavilion and the Heavenly Sword Sect. However, the reactions from the Black Sect's disciples were completely different, many of them immediately gathered around him.

"Congratulations senior disciple Jiang, you're now part of our Black Sect!"

"Senior disciple Jiang has some magnificent tricks up his sleeve! Even Li Wu Shuang was killed by you! I hope senior disciple Jiang can take care of us in the future!"

"That's right! Senior disciple Jiang's talent is unparalleled, it's even greater than Nan Bei Chao's! You'll definitely be able to become the Black Sect's future hope!"

The disciples of the Black Sect all started flattering Jiang Chen when they saw him. They weren't idiots, with Jiang Chen's performance today, once he arrives at the Black Sect, the management would definitely pay lots of attention to him. Besides, Jiang Chen's potential was limitless, his future achievements couldn't be imagined, and now was the right time to start building a good relationship with him.

Liang Xiao was so angry that his teeth were grinding against each other. Guan Yi Yun had blocked his way, there was nothing else he could do. Besides, the competition was now over. If he really attacked the champion, it would affect his status. Furthermore, Jiang Chen was a Black Sect disciple now, and according to the rules of the Qi Province competition, after the competition ended, all the disciples from the four big sects were not allowed to fight each other within Whirling Sun Square.

After all, the Qi Province competition was a symbolic event for the Qi Province, tens of thousands of people were watching the competition. If fights broke out, the consequences would be unimaginable.

"Nan Bei Chao, do you still not want to make the announcement?"

Guan Yi Yun stared at Nan Bei Chao from afar.

Nan Bei Chao had a grim expression. He looked at Jiang Chen with a cold and penetrating gaze, then loudly announced, "I hereby declare that the champion of the outer circle Qi Province competition belongs to Jiang Chen from the Black Sect."

Nan Bei Chao actually said it. This made many people feel puzzled. All of them thought that even if Nan Bei Chao didn't kill Jiang Chen, he would surely give him trouble. They never expected him to announce Jiang Chen's result in the Qi Province competition so easily.

"Aiya, father's four hundred Mortal Restoration Pills… That damn dog really took advantage of me!" (1)

"The heavens are blind, that Jiang Chen really became the champion! That Li Wu Shuang was too lousy, he wasted the emotions and hopes this father had for him."

"Damn it, that damn dog made a really big fortune this time!"

All of those who bet with Big Yellow were so pissed off that knocked their heads on the floor. Especially those who had bet a second time with Big Yellow, they were so regretful that their faces had turned green.

Nan Bei Chao took out a storage bag and tossed it over to Jiang Chen. Many people looked at Jiang Chen with envy, they all knew that inside the storage bag were the rewards for this competition. A mid-ranked combat weapon, a storage ring, and a Thousand Year Old Earth Fruit.

Jiang Chen opened up the storage bag, a shining long sword immediately presented itself to him. Next to the sword was a light-blue storage ring glowing with a faint light, and next to the storage ring was a box made from jade stone. Weak energy waves flowed around the box. Inside the box, was the Earth Fruit.

Jiang Chen sent out his Divine Sense and injected it into the storage ring. The storage ring immediately flew out from the storage bag. At the same time, with a thought, the long sword and Earth Fruit entered the storage ring. Jiang Chen took the storage ring and placed it on his finger, then he threw the storage bag aside.

Within the storage ring, there was a space the size of at least two houses, which was enough to store items for now. Besides, the storage ring was controlled by Divine Sense, different from those low level storage bags that were opened using Yuan energy.

If it was his past life, Jiang Chen wouldn't even take a look at this kind of storage ring, but considering his current situation, this storage ring wasn't bad.

"Congratulations brother Jiang."

The Little Devil King cupped his fists towards Jiang Chen.

"Save your congratulations for later, things have yet to end."

Jiang Chen said with a smile. He knew things would not end just like this, Nan Bei Chao was not going to let him off so easily.

Indeed, Nan Bei Chao showed Jiang Chen a grin, then he announced, "I hereby declare the Qi Province competition officially over! But now, I need to settle some private matters!"

After Nan Bei Chao finished speaking, no one saw any movement, but he had arrived in front of Jiang Chen like a ghost.

"Kneel!"

Nan Bei Chao's imposing manner was brutal and unreasonable, an intense aura of superiority was unleashed on Jiang Chen.

Nan Bei Chao's movement caused some turmoil, things really hadn't come to an end.

"Nan Bei Chao is sure to act out violently! Now that the Qi Province competition is finished, he wants to deal with Jiang Chen using his personal identity! Jiang Chen is now in great danger!"

"Guan Yi Yun is able to stop Liang Xiao, but he won't be able to stop Nan Bei Chao!"

"The four big sects set a rule stating that after the competition, no one is allowed to fight in the Whirling Sun Square! Nan Bei Chao, this is against the rules!"

The crowds started boiling once again. Everyone was looking at Jiang Chen while trying to guess how he was going to deal with Nan Bei Chao. This arrogant person wasn't someone easy to deal with.

"Nan Bei Chao, what are you doing?!"

Guan Yi Yun immediately moved and positioned himself between Jiang Chen and Nan Bei Chao, and stared at Nan Bei Chao angrily.

"Loser, fuck off."

A strong wave of energy was unleashed from Nan Bei Chao's body, it pushed towards Guan Yi Yun and forced him to take two steps back.

Everyone sighed, this Nan Bei Chao was just too strong. Even the powerful Guan Yi Yun was not his match. Some people still remembered that day when Nan Bei Chao fought Guan Yi Yun. He only needed to use a single strike to defeat Guan Yi Yun, creating history that couldn't be replicated.

"Jiang Chen, kneel before me!"

Nan Bei Chao said with an incomparably domineering aura.

"Nan Bei Chao, Jiang Chen is the disciple of our Black Sect! You dare to mess around and disobey the rules set down by the four big sects?!"

Guan Yi Yun didn't back off. If he couldn't protect Jiang Chen today, then no one would be able to protect him. Nan Bei Chao could squish Jiang Chen to death with a single finger.

"Rules? When I, Nan Bei Chao, wants to kill someone, there's no use talking about rules! Don't try to use rules to restrict me, if you don't get out of my way, I'll kill both of you together!"

Nan Bei Chao's domineering aura frightened everyone present.

Notes:

(1) - He's not referring to his father, he's referring to himself in an arrogant manner.

Nan Bei Chao revolts. In the eyes of this new rising star of the Qi Province, rules meant nothing. Not to mention the rules of the Qi Province competition, he could ignore all rules in the Qi Province.

Trying to restrict Nan Bei Chao with rules was impossible, at least Jiang Chen thinks so. Nan Bei Chao was a tiger amongst men, he was born with great destiny, and he had the aura of a king surrounding him. Such a genius, his future achievements had no limits. He was just like those super geniuses from the Divine Continent, he was qualified to look down upon the heavens.

Nan Bei Chao thinks of himself as above everyone else, no one was allowed to insult him. Therefore, he wants to kill Jiang Chen, he wants to let Jiang Chen die while kneeling.

"He's done for, this time, he's truly done for!"

"Nan Bei Chao is too arrogant, he would never allow anyone to insult his dignity! This time, even Guan Yi Yun won't be able to protect Jiang Chen!"

"The thing is, this Nan Bei Chao is just too strong, Guan Yi Yun is also strong, but he can't even resist a single attack from Nan Bei Chao! In my opinion, Nan Bei Chao would be able to fight with a Divine Core warrior!"

"Such an individual can't even be found in a thousand years, the Qi Province has never produced anyone like him! He is the Burning Sky Pavilion's biggest pride, he will never obey any rules!"

…

Many people were sighing. Nan Bei Chao was just too brutal, no one was able resist him. Jiang Chen was done for, today, there's nowhere he can go in order to survive. Since Nan Bei Chao wants to kill him, no one can save him; even those blood wings are useless. No one can escape from Nan Bei Chao.

"Get lost!"

Nan Bei Chao was very rough, he had just said two words coldly to Guan Yi Yun.

"Nan Bei Chao, don't think that you are above law and order!"

Guan Yi Yun had become incredibly angry, even a clay doll would feel some anger in his current situation. As the Black Sect's leading man this time, even if he wasn't Nan Bei Chao's match, he still couldn't just sit back and watch a disciple of the Black Sect get killed by Nan Bei Chao.

Liang Xiao who stood aside had a sneer on his face. He posed as if he was just watching a good show. He wanted to see how exactly Guan Yi Yun was going to stop Nan Bei Chao.

Right at this moment, a hand patted Guan Yi Yun's shoulder from behind, it was Jiang Chen's hand. Jiang Chen walked out from behind Guan Yi Yun and positioned himself in front of Nan Bei Chao.

Jiang Chen was wearing a white robe, he had a thin smile on his face, and his clothes and hair were waving underneath Nan Bei Chao's imposing aura. The smile on his face hadn't changed at all, his eyes were sharp. He looked into Nan Bei Chao's eyes, the manner in which he acted made him not seem any weaker than Nan Bei Chao.

"Such good presence! Just his courage alone makes this Jiang Chen a great man!"

"This man's attitude is really something, it just doesn't match his age! Looks like he really isn't scared that Nan Bei Chao will kill him with just a single slap!"

Everyone were moved by Jiang Chen's actions, even Guan Yi Yun didn't expect that Jiang Chen would have such courage. He was able to face Nan Bei Chao with such a calm attitude without showing any fear.

"You're not scared of me?"

Nan Bei Chao's gaze was like a cold blade scratching fiercely on Jiang Chen's face. He didn't attack and kill Jiang Chen. As a prideful individual, he wanted to know how Jiang Chen could stand in front of him so calmly, and why he isn't kneeling down in front of him.

"Why should I be afraid of you, shouldn't you be afraid of me?"

Jiang Chen said with a grin.

"I should be the one scared of you? Haha, what a joke, what a big joke! Do you truly believe that I can't squeeze you to death like an ant with nothing but my fingers?"

Nan Bei Chao was laughing loudly, this was definitely the funniest joke he had ever heard, this had never happened before.

"Because you know that my potential is not any worse than yours, and that it's even higher than yours! Therefore you can't wait to kill me, you're scared that when I become stronger, I'll come back and kill you!"

Jiang Chen spoke word by word, and it was heard by everyone at the scene, it made everyone admire his courage even further. And at the same time, many of them started thinking that what Jiang Chen said was actually right.

"What Jiang Chen said is right, with the potential he showed today, it is really not any weaker than Nan Bei Chao's potential, and it might even be higher than his! It is really possible that he might suppress him in the future! Nan Bei Chao is scared that Jiang Chen will become stronger than him in the future, therefore, he can't wait to kill him!"

"What a joke! When Nan Bei Chao wants to kill someone, does he need a reason? Nevertheless, Jiang Chen's existence really poses some threat to him!"

The words from the crowds had passed into Nan Bei Chao's ears, and these words had without doubt provoked his prideful mind. If he killed Jiang Chen today, then he will have to carry the name of someone scared of Jiang Chen.

"Jiang Chen, you have to understand, in front of me, you're nothing but an ant. With my elite status, standing here and talking to you so much is already a big honor for you! If I want to kill you, then I need no reason at all!"

Nan Bei Chao would forever have the attitude of someone above everyone else. An elite aura covered his entire body, as if he was the only elite individual in this world.

"Nan Bei Chao, restrain your elite aura! In front of me, do not show your elite aura, don't ever think that you are the greatest genius in this world! Give me one year, then you will know who the greater one between us is!"

Jiang Chen let out a cold snort, he had the same arrogant attitude, and his reaction had scared many people. This was probably the first person who had dared to act so arrogantly in front of Nan Bei Chao, and he was able to show his arrogance so naturally without any fear. With just his courage alone, he had won everyone's admiration and respect.

"Hahaha…"

Nan Bei Chao suddenly started laughing out loud, he took a step forward, and he stood so close to Jiang Chen that their bodies almost touched. With a cold and stern voice he said, "Jiang Chen, you're very clever, using this trick to save your own life! Congratulations, you've succeeded! I'll give you one year! One year later, you and I will have a death match! I'll see how much you can grow in just one year!"

After saying that, Nan Bei Chao turned around and flew up into the sky, soon disappearing from everyone's vision. At the same time, his voice sounded out from midair, "Jiang Chen, enjoy the last year of your life!"

Jiang Chen's expression didn't change, but he secretly breathed out a sigh of relief in his mind. Today's situation, aside from this method, nothing would be able to save him.

Jiang Chen had a precise vision, he could easily tell what kind of person Nan Bei Chao was. This kind of man, every single part of him is filled with pride, the kind of pride that runs deep down in his bones. He wouldn't look up to anyone.

Therefore, he used the one year time to gamble with Nan Bei Chao's pride. He predicted that Nan Bei Chao would surely agree with him. There's just too many people here, the Qi Province competition represented almost the entire Qi Province. With Nan Bei Chao's identity, if he still killed him after Jiang Chen said all those things, then people would think he was afraid of Jiang Chen.

The proud Nan Bei Chao would never be afraid of anyone. Therefore, Nan Bei Chao agreed to the one year deal and left.

"Damn, Nan Bei Chao left just like that… That Jiang Chen is really something, he actually dares to set the match in one year… With only just one year, no matter how much of a genius he is, there's just no way he can match up to Nan Bei Chao…"

"That's right, this Jiang Chen is just too arrogant! He actually wants to fight in just one year! He is only an Early Mortal Core warrior, even if Nan Bei Chao's cultivation doesn't progress during this year, Jiang Chen will be never be able to reach the same level as him!"

"Sigh… He can only live for another year, and once that year is up, he will be killed by Nan Bei Chao."

"I'm pretty interested to see the match in one year! Jiang Chen doesn't look like someone reckless, let's just wait and see! In one year, we will get to witness a good show!"

"That's right! The death match deal between Jiang Chen and Nan Bei Chao, it will surely become the center of attraction within the Qi Province! The day after one year will surely be very eventful! Jiang Chen has joined the Black Sect, he will surely get better resources!"

Everyone had become sentimental, today's Qi Province competition did not run smoothly. The dramatic progress had finally come to an end in an unexpected manner.

Jiang Chen was obviously the biggest winner of this competition, an infamous rogue cultivator appearing as a dark horse, defeating all outer circle disciples from the four big sects and taking the first place for himself. He had now become truly famous.

The name Jiang Chen would soon be spread across the entire Qi Province, and everyone would know his name.

There had been too many unexpected events during this time's competition. Who could have ever thought that the sure to be champion would die a horrifying death? His body was cut into 2 pieces, and who would have thought that the talented Ling Ao's head would be chopped off?

For the Heavenly Sword Sect and the Burning Sky Pavilion, the death of Li Wu Shuang and Ling Ao was the biggest loss in this competition.

As for the Valley of Happiness, there was no doubt that they had merely become participants of this competition. In fact, the Valley of Happiness are overall very strong, but cultivating the seduction skill is by itself considered an evil path. It is very difficult for strong warriors to emerge from the Valley of Happiness, therefore, in the history of the Qi Province, the Valley of Happiness has never taken first place.

From how Yi Qing Zi admitted defeat, one could easily tell the reason behind this. Once the seduction skill lost its effect, they would lose their biggest advantage.

"Hmph! Fight in one year? Let's see if you have the ability to live past this year!"

Liang Xiao let out a cold snort, he turned around and prepared to leave. At this point of time, a disciple from the Heavenly Sword Sect stood out and said, "Senior disciple Liang, this Jiang Chen and that big yellow dog are in the same gang! Ask him to hand over that dog!"

"What? The dog who set free those demon beasts in the Demon Prison Tower?"

Liang Xiao was startled, he had heard of the incident regarding the Demon Prison Tower before. Some time ago, there was a cruel dog who wreaked havoc within the outer circle of the sect.

"Yes! It's that dead dog!"

The disciple said while grinding his teeth.

"Jiang Chen, hand over that dog!"

Liang Xiao turned back and looked at Jiang Chen.

"Liang Xiao, what dog? Don't be ridiculous!"

Guan Yi Yun said with a dissatisfied expression.

"Guan Yi Yun, you can protect Jiang Chen, but don't tell me you want to protect some dog?! Today, if he doesn't hand over that dog, don't blame me for attacking!"

Liang Xiao was furious, he couldn't kill Jiang Chen here, but if he couldn't even get the dog that he wants to kill, then he would die from anger.

The people who were ready to leave again focused their visions on the center of the square, it looks like the Heavenly Sword Sect and the Black Sect are going to fight for a dog.

"I have nothing to do with that dog, if you guys are capable, just go and catch him! Why are you asking me for a dog? When have you ever seen a dog beside me?"

Jiang Chen sneered, that dog is not easy to catch. Even if he wanted to hand the dog over, there would be no way for him to actually do that.

"That dog is here!"

Someone amongst the crowd shouted, it was one of the men who had lost his bet to Big Yellow.

Swoopsh!

Right after that man finished his words, a few Heavenly Sword Sect disciples immediately rushed to that place with extremely high speed.

"Where is that big yellow dog?"

The disciples from the Heavenly Sword Sect asked fiercely, making people wonder just what it was that that dog did, for the Heavenly Sword Sect disciples have such a surprisingly large reaction. It was as if he had murdered all their fathers.

"Right here! He just cheated lots of Mortal Restoration Pills from us! Don't let him go!"

Someone who was grinding his teeth said. He felt uneasy in his mind when thinking about how he was cheated by a dog. Many people pointed at the big yellow dog's whereabouts, only to realize that the big yellow dog had disappeared. Only a slim girl in purple stood there now.

"Damn! That dog was still here just now! When did he escape?"

"That big yellow dog has run away! Hurry and search, he definitely hasn't run far!"

Someone cried out in alarm. Many people looked towards the Whirling Sun Square exit, but couldn't find any trace of the big yellow dog. They didn't know when this dog had disappeared, it was as if it was never there to begin with.

"Damn! How dare you fool us?!"

The Heavenly Sword Sect disciple became angry and grabbed that man's neck.

The man was immediately scared to the point where his face was full of sweat, "No, no! There really was a dog here just now, a very big and muscular dog, covered in yellow fur! All these people can be witnesses, I'm not the only one who was cheated!"

"That's right! That dog was still here just now, so how come he disappeared in the blink of an eye?"

"You are all disciples of the Heavenly Sword Sect, even if you gave us 100 more guts, we wouldn't dare to fool you! It's just that we don't know how that dog ran away from here! There are so many people here, but no one ever noticed it! It's really strange!"

Everyone there hurriedly helped testify to Big Yellow's existence. They were all feeling somewhat depressed as well, they wished they could just chop Big Yellow into pieces.

The Heavenly Sword Sect disciple let the man go upon hearing this. The disciple sent out his Divine Sense and scanned most of the square, but he was unable to discover any trace of Big Yellow. He couldn't hold himself any longer and cursed, "Damn, that dog is really cunning, we let him escape again!"

"Oh right, this girl came in with that big yellow dog, and they both came here together with Jiang Chen!"

Someone pointed at Yan Chen Yu.

All the Heavenly Sword Sect disciples looked at Yan Chen Yu, and many of their eyes instantly lit up. Although this girl in front of them was wearing a veil on her face, it still couldn't cover all of her out of this world beauty. It made people wonder how her face underneath the veil really looked like.

"Speak! Where did that big yellow dog go?"

A rude disciple asked.

"How would I know? The legs are on his body, if he wants to go somewhere, I can't stop him."

Yan Chen Yu coldly said. All the men in front of her were Jiang Chen's enemies, so it's no wonder that she would not have a good expression on her face.

"Damn, a little girl like you acting so arrogantly! Let I, your father see what your face looks like! Acting like a poser and wearing a veil!"

The disciple extended his big hand and started grabbing towards the veil on Yan Chen Yu's face.

Jiang Chen, who stood far away saw all this. He couldn't help but let out a soft sigh and shake his head. There were always some people who loved to seek death, and the present Yan Chen Yu was not the same as the Yan Chen Yu in Red City. Even if all of those Heavenly Sword Sect disciples attacked together, there wouldn't be enough for Yan Chen Yu to torture.

Looking at that disciple's movement, Yan Chen Yu's vision turned cold. She extended her hand, casually waving towards that disciple.

Crack!

A layer of icy frost was unleashed by Yan Chen Yu, and it instantly covered the disciple. The Mid Mortal Core disciple was immediately turned into an ice statue, and he was still in an attacking position. His life soon ended because of this intense coldness.

This scene had completely baffled everyone on the spot, the crowd turned completely silent. Everyone were frightened as they stared at this purple clothed girl whose face was covered by a veil, as well as the Heavenly Sword Sect disciple who was killed by the ice.

Wa!

After a few seconds of complete silence, the crowd was once again in turmoil. Many people couldn't help but take a few steps back, trying to move further away from Yan Chen Yu. Who would have ever thought that a young girl like this could have such a strong hand? Killing a Mid Mortal Core Heavenly Sword Sect disciple just like that.

After all, a Mid Mortal Core Heavenly Sword Sect disciple was not someone an ordinary Mid Mortal Core warrior could compare with. And even with this, he was killed on the spot by this young girl. This didn't mean that the Heavenly Sword Sect disciple was weak, it only meant that this purple clothed girl was strong.

"Damn! How can this woman be so strong? She hid it so deeply!"

"She has a cold body characteristic! This is rare, she killed a Mid Mortal Core warrior so easily! Looks like if she had participated in the Qi Province competition, she would be another dark horse!"

"She followed Jiang Chen here, these two cultivators are just too abnormal!"

Many people were conferring that they had misjudged, and the amount of shock in their minds had reached a very high level. Jiang Chen himself was already abnormal enough, no had expected that the girl following him would be so terrifying as well.

The Heavenly Sword Sect disciples had become dumbfounded as well. Witnessing their own man getting killed by someone so easily, the feeling of superiority that laid deep in their bones had suffered a deadly blow. All of them stared at the girl dressed in purple clothes in front of them with anger, but no one dared to attack.

"Courting death!"

On the other side, Liang Xiao saw what happened. His immediately face turn cold. He extended his hand and started grabbing towards Yan Chen Yu.

Looking at what was happening, Jiang Chen's expression changed. The blood wings on his back flapped, and he pierced towards Yan Chen Yu. At the same time he told Guan Yi Yun, "Senior disciple Guan, help me stop him!"

Guan Yi Yun did not dare not to neglect the request. He knew that this girl belonged to Jiang Chen, so he immediately moved to stop Liang Xiao. Besides, he had witnessed with his own eyes just how strong Yan Chen Yu was, she was in no way weaker than Jiang Chen. Such a genius, if she joined the Black Sect, that would be good news for the them.

Bang!

Guan Yi Yun struck and blocked Liang Xiao's attack. The clash of energies produced an ear splitting noise. At the same time, Jiang Chen landed beside Yan Chen Yu. He put his arm around Yan Chen Yu's shoulder and shouted in a cold manner towards those Heavenly Sword Sect disciples, "Get lost!"

Whoosh!

All the Heavenly Sword Sect disciples were so scared that their faces had turned pale, they all started moving backwards. Although they wished that they could eat Jiang Chen's flesh, they knew how frightening Jiang Chen was, he was not someone they could deal with. If they provoked Jiang Chen and were killed by a single slap, then they would die for nothing, there wouldn't even be a place for them to complain.

Jiang Chen held Yan Chen Yu with his arm as he swaggered back to the Black Sect group. He was portraying an imposing manner with each step he took.

"Guan Yi Yun, get out of my way! Disciples of the Heavenly Sword Sect are not someone who can simply be killed by outsiders!"

Liang Xiao was so angry that he felt like his lungs were going to explode. The Heavenly Sword Sect had been totally disparaged today.

"Liang Xiao, from now on, that girl is a disciple of the Black Sect! She killed your Heavenly Sword Sect disciple because your man didn't show any respect to her! Many people here witnessed that! If you want to disobey the rules of the competition and start a fight now in the Whirling Sun Square, we, the Black Sect, will definitely get on with it! I'm just wondering, if we really fight here, who would be the last ones standing?"

Guan Yi Yun said in an incomparably mighty manner. Earlier, he was a loser in front of Nan Bei Chao, and that made him really unhappy. But now, since Liang Xiao wants to find trouble, he would never back down.

"Fine, Guan Yi Yun, you have guts! Next time I see you, I will definitely kill you!"

Liang Xiao was so angry that his face turned green, but there was nothing he could do now. With the current situation, if both parties really engaged in a fight, the Heavenly Sword Sect wouldn't have any advantages. If he were to fight with Guan Yi Yun, it would at most likely end in a draw, but for the outer circle disciples, it would be completely different. Li Wu Shuang was now dead, and there wasn't really too many powerful disciples amongst the outer circle. On the other side, the Black Sect had Jiang Chen and that terrifying purple clothed girl. Even just the Little Devil King alone was enough to cause them a deadly blow.

"It's too early to tell who will kill who."

Guan Yi Yun let out a cold snort. He couldn't defeat Nan Bei Chao, but he wasn't afraid of Liang Xiao at all.

"All Heavenly Sword Sect disciples, listen up! Return to the Heavenly Sword Mountain immediately! From now on, Jiang Chen is on our Heavenly Sword Sect's kill on sight list!"

Liang Xiao said this with a cold tone, then he brought all Heavenly Sword Sect disciples and left the Whirling Sun Square. After today's battle, the Heavenly Sword Sect had suffered huge losses, and all of this was because of Jiang Chen. With Liang Xiao's words, Jiang Chen had been placed on the Heavenly Sword Sect's kill list. The four big sects rarely put a name on their kill lists, because once they announce it, that person would be the enemy of the whole sect, and every single disciple of that sect would try to kill that man.

The Heavenly Sword Sect disciples left through the same passage as the one they used to come in. With regards to the kill list, Jiang Chen wasn't bothered by it. The stronger his enemy is, the more excited he became. It didn't matter if it was Nan Bei Chao, or the Heavenly Sword Sect.

Bai Hua Die led Yi Qing Zi and the Valley of Happiness disciples over to Jiang Chen.

"Congratulations to little brother Jiang Chen for taking the first place of the Qi Province competition! We'll be leaving first. When young master Jiang Chen has time in the future, you're always welcome to visit the Valley of Happiness!"

Bai Hua Die showed a seductive manner and started flirting with Jiang Chen. Jiang Chen almost fell down onto the ground when he heard her call him little brother.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen will never visit you!"

Yan Chen Yu said angrily. The way she looked at Bai Hua Die and Yi Qing Zi was also very unfriendly.

"Teehee! Little sister is jealous!"

Bai Hua Die giggled, portraying a lovely scene of blossoming plants swaying in the breeze, then she left together with all the Valley of Happiness disciples. (1)

The Qi Province competition had been concluded, and the crowds within the square started leaving. At the end of it all, only the men from the Black Sect were still staying.

"Brother Jiang, shouldn't you introduce this person to us all? We are all fellow disciples now!"

The Little Devil King put his arm around Jiang Chen's shoulder and looked at Yan Chen Yu. He was one of the few people who had witnessed Yan Chen Yu's face. This kind of girl couldn't be found even if one looked through the entire Qi Province. Of course, only this kind of girl could be a match for Jiang Chen.

"Let me introduce her, this is Yan Chen Yu, my fiancée."

Jiang Chen said with a smile.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, you…"

Yan Chen Yu blushed. Jiang Chen actually announced that she was his fiancée in front of so many people. This was so embarrassing, why had he never discussed this with her before? However, from the happy look in Yan Chen Yu's eyes, one could easily tell that she was willing to be his fiancée.

Haha…

All the disciples from the Black Sect were laughing out loud. The atmosphere was very lively.

"Junior disciple Yan, you are one of us now! There's no need to keep wearing that veil! When we're at the Black Sect, it would be inconvenient to wear that veil all day, wouldn't it?"

Guan Yi Yun was also teasing her. As the top disciple amongst the inner circle disciples in the Black Sect, he rarely appeared in front of the outer circle disciples. For everyone on the spot, Guan Yi Yun was someone way above them, but today, he was here making jokes with them. This was all because of Jiang Chen.

Notes:

1 - Idiom; well dressed woman / pretty woman.

Yan Chen Yu looked at Jiang Chen. Only after she saw Jiang Chen nod his head did she take off the veil.

When Yan Chen Yu's appearance was exposed, all of the men's eyes immediately lit up. Even a monk would have to praise Yan Chen Yu's beauty. She was an innate beauty, a beauty without any makeup, an out of this world beauty.

"She is so beautiful! Senior disciple Yan is surely the number one beauty in the Qi Province!"

"Senior disciple Jiang is so fortunate! Having a fiancée like senior disciple Yan, in this life one will have no regrets!"

"Why do you say that? Senior disciple Jiang has both integrity and talent, he is the perfect man, and only a beauty like senior disciple Yan can be his match!"

"That's right, senior disciple Jiang and senior disciple Yan were meant for each other! A perfect match between a man and a woman!"

All the outer circle disciples of the Black Sect flattered, almost putting Jiang Chen and Yan Chen Yu on top of this world. None of them were idiots, especially after witnessing what Jiang Chen was capable of. Such a freaking monster, even if he was in the Black Sect, he would be amongst the top disciples, and the sect's management would put a lot of focus on him. Besides, after today's battle, Jiang Chen's name would spread across the Qi Province, so he was a somewhat famous figure now. The one year deal between him and Nan Bei Chao pushed him to a higher level, this is why all the disciples were trying to hug this big tree as early as possible.

"Look, with your talent and your capabilities, when you arrive at the Black Sect, you'll also be the representative. You will simply climb on top of me and press me down…"

Han Yan shook his head while pretending to have a bitter smile.

"I didn't do all of this on purpose."

Jiang Chen threw up his hands, gesturing that he was innocent.

"Good brother! Today you have saved my life, and you even gave me the Buddha's Heart Sutra! This debt of gratitude, I, Han Yan, will keep in my heart!"

Han Yan patted Jiang Chen's should and said in a serious manner.

Han Yan knew that today, if it wasn't for Jiang Chen, he would definitely have suffered from the backlash of the Ancient Devil's energy. Even if he somehow survived, he would be completely controlled by the demonic character and become an insane killing machine, losing his self forever.

The Heart Sutra that Jiang Chen had given him was actually the source sutra of Buddhism, an incredibly precious script. Also, it was just the right thing to counter the demonic characteristic in his body. By cultivating the Buddha's Heart Sutra, it would help him control the demonic characteristic in his body, allowing him to control the devil's energy, and lastly, it would allow him to enter a state where he becomes a devil, while his mind stays the same. He would be able to make the devil's energy become one of his attack methods without losing his mind.

"Since you call me brother, there's no need to mention that anymore."

Jiang Chen smiled. He had quite a good impression of Han Yan. This man had a bright personality, a free will, and he would do things according to his whims. Similar to Jiang Chen, he would never constrain himself to certain things. Although Jiang Chen was once the greatest Saint in the world and had gotten to a level that no one else could reach, he was a lonely man. There was a saying that went, "the higher you climb, the colder it gets". Those who stood at the top were the loneliest, he had no brothers, no friends, no women, no relatives, and no one dared be his friend. What he had was his affection towards cultivation.

Therefore, although Jiang Chen had stood at the highest peak, his life wasn't considered complete. In this life, he wanted to change that. He wanted relatives, he wanted a wife, and he wanted some good brothers. In this life, he didn't want to be lonely.

"Alright, you two men need to stop being so intimate… Junior disciple Jiang Chen, the one year fight deal between you and Nan Bei Chao, that decision was too rash! One year is just too short! I know you're talented, and that's why you felt proud of yourself, but Nan Bei Chao is not an ordinary man, he is far more frightening than you can imagine!"

Guan Yi Yun said worriedly.

Everyone's happy expression turned gloomy, even Han Yan furrowed his brows. It was only one year, and not to mention that trying to reach Nan Bei Chao's currently level was an unrealistic goal, even if he did reach that level, who's to say that Nan Bei Chao wouldn't progress further?

Everyone also felt that Jiang Chen's decision was too rash. After all, it was Nan Bei Chao. To any cultivator, one year's time was just too short.

"Senior disciple Guan, don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

Jiang Chen said with a casual smile. Confidence filled his face, making people wonder where this confidence actually came from.

"Alright, it is good that you are confident. Since the one year fight deal has been set, it can't be changed anyway. Junior disciple Jiang Chen, you have to fully utilize this one year's time!"

Guan Yi Yun said. This one year fight deal had become something that couldn't be changed, and there was no point in arguing too much about it. The only thing Jiang Chen could do now was cultivate as hard as he could during this one year and try to shorten the distance between himself and Nan Bei Chao.

"I will work hard."

Jiang Chen said. His attitude towards Guan Yi Yun was good. Today, Guan Yi Yun had done his best to protect him, and Jiang Chen had witnessed that.

"Alright, later when we go back to the Chamber of Commerce, everyone will get to ride the flying demon beasts. Let's go back to the Black Sect Mountain as fast as possible! Junior disciple Jiang will be together with us."

Guan Yi Yun said. After the Qi Province competition was finished, all the disciples would need to rush back to their sects at once.

When Jiang Chen was just about to nod his head, Yan Chen Yu suddenly whispered to him through Divine Sense, "Big Bro Jiang Chen, Big Yellow told me there's treasure in this Whirling Sun City, and he asked us to not leave."

When hearing the word 'treasure', Jiang Chen's eyes immediately lit up. If someone else had said it, he wouldn't pay any attention to it, but this was told by Big Yellow, which makes it completely different. This dog possesses a very special and freaking insane ability, a treasure hunting skill. Besides, treasures that can get Big Yellow's attention are surely some extraordinary treasures.

"Senior disciple Guan, Han Yan, fellow disciples, I still have something I need to attend to. Two days later, once I finish my matters here, I'll go to the Black Sect myself. You guys just go on ahead, I won't be able to return with you."

Jiang Chen looked around and said.

"Since junior disciple Jiang still has something to attend to, then you should just take your time! But junior disciple Jiang, do be careful! Your name can be heard anywhere, and you have offended both the Heavenly Sword Sect and the Burning Sky Pavilion at the same time, don't be careless!"

Guan Yi Yun reminded Jiang Chen out of good intention.

"Senior disciple Guan, don't worry. I know what to do."

Jiang Chen smiled. Jiang Chen had traveled the world by himself without fear of anything. Initially, he didn't have any intentions of joining any sect, and he joining the Black Sect was just by chance. Because of his current situation, joining the Black Sect was a pretty good choice, and what's more important is that the Black Sect had given him a good impression.

"Junior disciple Jiang is able to fly, so I won't prepared a flying demon beast for you. Later, I'll ask Han Yan to arrange a place for you to stay."

Guan Yi Yun said.

The Black Sect's Chamber of Commerce is the Black Sect's main power in the Whirling Sun City. The sect's flying demon beasts are all kept here. When they arrived at the Chamber of Commerce, Han Yan arranged a nice courtyard for Jiang Chen.

"Xiao Chen Zi, are you satisfied with this place?"

Han Yan asked with a smile. Both of them were chatting happily along the way, and they had now become completely familiar with each other. As brothers, the way they were addressing each other had changed as well, Han Yan would now just call Jiang Chen Xiao Chen Zi. According to him, this name was friendly.

"It's good! I don't require much for places I stay."

Jiang Chen said with a smile.

"Good! Then you'll just stay here and finish your things. Your brother I wants to stay here and have a few drinks with you, but too bad, the Ancient Devil's bloodline is awakening. I need to rush back and start cultivating, then try to use the Ancient Devil's energy and break through to the Heavenly Core realm in one go."

Han Yan said.

"Han Yan, there's a devil seal within your body, and you possess the complete Ancient Devil bloodline. Once it has awakened, there will be limitless advantages for you. You can definitely break through to the Heavenly Core realm with ease, you just need to make good use of the Buddha's Heart Sutra. A complete Ancient Devil's bloodline is extremely powerful, but with the help of the Heart Sutra, there won't be any problems."

Jiang Chen reminded.

"Xiao Chen Zi, what is your background? How come I have a feeling that you know everything? Besides, the Buddha's Heart Sutra that you gave me, it's the most advanced secret Buddhism scroll, even those of the Buddhism Sect in the Western Continent don't have anything similar. Besides, you can absorb and merge with the wings of a demon beast, and when you fought with Li Wu Shuang, the skill you used was an Earth level combat skill… I don't think a rogue cultivator has access to all of this?"

Han Yan was puzzled, there was no way for him to stop doubting. Jiang Chen's performance was just not something someone ordinary could have accomplished. And he can also easily take out an advanced Buddhism scroll like the Buddha's Heart Sutra, this was just too amazing.

"I obtained all of this by chance."

Jiang Chen shrugged. The fact that he was reincarnated from another life would just frighten anyone who listened.

"Alright then."

Han Yan shrugged too. Everyone had their own secrets, and if Jiang Chen isn't willing to tell him his secrets, then he won't ask again.

After that, Guan Yi Yun led all of the 200 outer circle disciples on flying demon beasts and started traveling towards the Black Sect. The Black Sect was located near the northern parts of the Qi Province, and the distance between the Whirling Sun Square and the Black Sect was more than 100,000 miles. Even when flying on demon beasts with full speed, it would still take more than 2-3 days.

Within the courtyard, Jiang Chen and Yan Chen Yu sat beside a stone table leisurely.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, where did Big Yellow go? We can't just sit here all day and wait."

Yan Chen Yu asked.

"Don't worry, that dog will definitely come and find us here. We'll just sit here and wait, and if nothing goes wrong, by the end of tonight, Big Yellow will be here."

Jiang Chen said. He had very high confidence in Big Yellow, this dog's abilities were really extraordinary.

"Big Bro Jiang Chen, look at this."

Yan Chen Yu flipped her palm and took out a light yellow colored storage bag and put it in front of Jiang Chen.

Jiang Chen grabbed the bag with a puzzled expression. He scanned the bag with his Divine Sense, and his eyes immediately widened, "So many Mortal Restoration Pills, it seems like there's at least 30 thousand in it! Xiao Yu, where did you get so many Mortal Restoration pills?"

"Haha, from the men who Big Yellow cheated!"

Yan Chen Yu giggled, then she explained how Big Yellow had used Jiang Chen to make bets with others. Jiang Chen was startled upon hearing the entire story.

"Hahaha…"

Jiang Chen couldn't stop laughing, "This evil-minded dog is really talented, what a beautiful job he did! Those guys were badly cheated by a dog, I'm sure they're so upset they're probably going to vomit blood!"

Even Jiang Chen had to admit that Big Yellow was a rare genius in the world of geniuses. No matter where he went, he wouldn't forget to cheat others with his evil mind. This time he really did something beautiful, what Jiang Chen needs the most right now is Mortal Restoration Pills. The more he has the better, because every time he levels up, he would need to consume a huge amount of them.


End file.
